The saiyans new adventure!
by Mnarutodbz
Summary: Naruto dbz DBGT crossover! Naruto is adopted by the Z-fighters and returns...with Vegeta who is transformed back to his child state!
1. Prologue The story begins! A new family

Hello people. This will be my first story and I will try to make this as entertaining as possible, so don't blame me if I mess up ;). This will be a long prologue, explaining the beginning in main lines of this story. I don't have any ideas about pairing but if a few people have any idea's I will take them into consideration. I will mainly use terms of the dubbed version of DBZ and naruto. Although the Japanese terms are more authentic, the English dubbed version is easier to read for everyone. I hope you will enjoy the story.

"speech"

_Thought_

_Place_

_**Kyuubi/Fourth Hokage/Inner people**_

_**Jutsu's/Technique**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto nor Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters use in this ****FANFICTION!**

_Other World:_

The open field was in ruins. The once so grassy fields was destroyed in many ways and there where were once hills with beautiful flowers was turned into huge craters. In the distance people could only see two bright golden dots, moving at high speeds, and each time those two dots connected heavy winds blew over the field, lying destruction in their wake. Two clear beams appeared between the dots and when connected an abnormal hard wind blew over the field the and after that the dots disappeared to make place for two tiny black dots and came down.

Two figures were sitting in the destroyed field. One was wearing an orange GI, while the other was wearing a blue spandex battle suit.

"Phew Vegeta, it's been a long time since I had a good sparring match against someone, every time I fight you, you seem stronger" Said the man in the orange GI.

"Well what did you expect Kakarot, since you are immortal when you absorbed the Dragon Balls and I am dead, I had enough time to train while you were traveling the universe protecting the fools who aren't strong enough to defend themselves" Said Vegeta.

Goku laughed saying "Since I made that agreement with the Kais, that I would keep an eye out they dragged me all over the place, but hey, someone has to do it"

Vegeta turned away his head in annoyance and mumbled "Tsk, the day I help those useless Kais is the day Hell…."

He suddenly was interrupted by a man with purple skin and long white hair, who said "The hell _WHAT?_"

Vegeta suddenly jumped up by the surprise while he took an defensive stance "NEVER SNEAK UP AGAINST A SAIYAN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE KIBITOOOOO!"

Kibito was flapping his arms in defense "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you…as a matter a fact, I came here to speak to Goku about a serious problem"

Goku raised his eyebrow, just like Vegeta.

"What kind of problem…a problem like _last_ time or a Buu-sized problem?" asked Goku, hoping for the latter.

"Well, not a Buu-sized problem, rather an Multiverse-dimensional problem" said Kibito Kai.

Goku sighed and said "I thought protecting this universe was enough and now I have to take care of another dimension...oh well maybe it will be a nice experience, tell me about it"

Kibito Kai explained that on a planet in another dimension there were some anomalies, that the people there called "the tailed beasts", demons with high levels of energy, able to destroy villages. The people on that planet found a way to stop the free-roaming demons by sealing them in people.

Goku shrugged and said "If the people there solved the problem, why am I needed there".

"Because" explained Kibito "If someone ever comes up with an idea to steal those demons and bring them together as a weapon, those power could tear holes in the inter-dimensionial system, causing a huge chaos or even destruction of several universes"

Goku's eyes became as big as teacups saying "that would be bad, what would you want me to do?"

"The strongest of "the tailed beasts", the nine-tailed fox is recently sealed within a baby called Naruto, since the leader of the village hidden in the leaves sealed him in there at cost of his own life, my idea is to let him grow up with you, so you can train him until 2 weeks before the Genin-exam in that village and at this point I want to ask Vegeta a favor" explained Kibito.

"What _favor?_" asked Vegeta while his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Well, this was the old Kai's idea…he wanted to turn you back to life, turn you at the same age as Naruto before the Genin-exams and became a part of the same team he is on, so you can keep an eye out for him in case something unexpected comes up. He chose you beca…."

He was interrupted while Vegeta was screaming "WHY BY KAMI'S SAKE WOULD I, THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS, LET MYSELF BE DEMOTED TO THE ROLE AS BABYSITTER!"

"One moment Kibito kai" Said Goku while he was pushing Vegeta away from him. Kibito Kai looked strange when he saw the two men arguing while he heard Vegeta screaming a few times CLOWN, IDIOT and MORON. Then Vegeta suddenly calmed down while Goku was whispering something in his ear. Vegeta nodded his head a few times and then walked back to Kibito Kai with his famous evil smirk around his face. Kibito fears the worst since Goku came with an idea and Vegeta agreed with it…those were omens that were even more fearful than Buu at the time.

Vegeta was close to Kibito "I accept your offer on one condition"

Kibito looked scared at Vegeta and stuttered "w-w-wwhat is it?"

"After this whole mess is over with, I want that Old Kai gives me my adult form back and give me that same status Kakarot has".

Kibito was deep in thought, measuring the threats and possibilities with such an decision. Eventually he came to an decision and said "Deal, but that means until Naruto is ready, you must make yourself familiar with the technique's of that planet so that you know what you can expect".

Vegeta nodded while he crossed his arms "Agreed, but who are the people who will train me in those ways"

Kibito gloated "Two of the greatest ninja that lived on that planet, the one who made the village hidden in the leaves, The first hokage and his brother, the second Hokage". And after that he explained the life-circumstances of that planet with shinobi etc etc. and that the Old Kai also made agreements with the Third Hokage

The three man began to exchange thoughts about the adventure they were about to begin. Suddenly Goku asked:

"Kibito, why didn't you asked me to be Naruto's guardian when he starts his ninja career?"

Kibito blushed while he said "This was an idea by my ancestor, Old kai, he said that if someone is infiltrated as a ninja, they need knowledge about various things, and since Vegeta is….more knowledgeable about various subjects than you, he decided to ask Vegeta's help". After saying that Kibito was scratching the back of his head.

Goku looked offended and said "Does the Old Kai think I'm stupid or something!"

Vegeta glared at Goku with eyes twinkeling with sarcasm and said "No Kakarot, everyone knows you're a rocket scientist"

Goku stick out his tongue and said Meanie! While Vegeta was laughing himself to tears, while Kibito was still scratching the back of his head thinking _At least they haven't changed._

_Village hidden in the leaves_

The third hokage was walking in his office while thinking about the conversation he had with an strange old man with purple skin and a messy Mohawk.

_**Flashback:**_

"Why would you want to raise up Naruto?" the hokage asked to the man who introduced him as Kai.

"Because I believe the life of this child is in danger in the future, and not only in the future but even now as we speak, or have you forgotten how the people reacted to the "hero" child?" said Old Kai with a little bit bitterness in his voice.

The Hokage knew this, after all he even ordered ANBU black ops that he totally trusts to keep an eye on Naruto. But he wants that Naruto becomes an Ninja, just like his father, the fourth Hokage, so that he can fulfill his legacy his father had in store for him.

"When I let you take him, what will happen?" The third hokage asked.

"A very strong and virtues warrior shall raise and protect him until Naruto can fend for himself and as for the Nine-tailed fox, I shall look into the matter since I have somewhat of a mystical history."

The Hokage knew this was the best solution for Naruto, since the people of the village believe that Naruto the baby and the demon fox are the same being. But still he wished that Naruto can become a ninja and he suddenly asks the Old Kai if it was possible that if Naruto was old enough if he could come back and take the exam.

"Yes" answered the Old Kai while the Hokage sighed relieved "I know a few teachers who can teach him a few jutsu's and ninja teachings. But know this, I will send someone with him about the same age as Naruto. He will keep an eye out for Naruto in case something unexpected happens. If Naruto passes his Genin-exam, you must place his protector together in a group with Naruto…Agreed?"

The old Hokage thought about it a long time and made up his mind. He agreed with the terms of the Old Kai, with the child's health in mind. The Old Kai then explained that the warrior that shall raise Naruto will come soon to get him.

_**End flashback**_

The old Hokage was still waiting for that warrior to come. The moment he sat down, he suddenly felt the presence of someone. He knew this wasn't an enemy, the aura was too calm, too serene to be evil. Suddenly he saw a man with messy, black spikey hair stand before him. He was wearing an orange GI and looked muscular.

"You're Sarutobi, The third hokage hidden in the leaves?" The man asked.

"Yes I am, and that you know my name must mean you are the man named Goku" the hokage concluded.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. I am here to pick up our little hero"

Goku made a very good impression on the Hokage since he was so cheerful. He led Goku to the cradle in the room next to his office where Naruto was in. He grabbed Goku by his arm and looked deep in his onyx eyes.

"Will you take good care of Naruto? His father has high expectations for him and wished the best for him, that's why I agreed to this arrangement. So I want your promise that you will do anything in your power to give him the life he deserves"

Goku looked serious as he sensed the old man really meant what he said and answered "I promise and when he comes back you will see I kept the promise I make today to you"

The Hokage was rest assured, while he said goodbye to Naruto in thought. Goku placed on hand on the cradle while two fingers of the other hand was put on his own forehead and then they were gone.

_Naruto _thought the third hokage _grow up and become strong and fulfill the hopes your father had for you and make him proud _while he looked over the village.

Well I told your people this was a long prologue hehe I'm a sucker for details. I hoped you liked it. Please review and come up with ideas or critics to improve the line of the story. I will take any advice in consideration. Just for the record, I won't do any erotic scenes in this story, however maybe there will be romantic scenes with pairing later on. I won't be giving any names since most of you know the series so if you have suggestions for pairing, just put them in the review and I will think it over. However, suggestions for chapter 1 will not be possible since I published it together with the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Return! Back to school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor DBZ/GT.**

This is chapter 1, hope you enjoy it. I won't do any recaps, if you like to story then read the prologue.

_Kai's world_

It's been several years since Goku picked up Naruto. The boy was growing up nicely. He looked a lot like his father, the fourth Hokage. Most of his fighting and Ki skills he learned from Goku and Vegeta. Where Goku learned Naruto to be determined and how to trust on his instincts, Vegeta taught him to use his wits in battle and formulating strategies. One day Goku had a great idea, although Vegeta first was reluctant to hear it. Eventually he got Vegeta's attention saying that he made connection with Shenron inside his body and wants to make a wish to change Naruto's body into a full blooded saiyan's body. Vegeta was shocked and looked like he just saw hell freezing over. Goku had a good idea 2 times within 10 years! Soon the wish was made and the progress went smoothly.

As for his knowledge about various things, he was schooled by Bulma and Gohan, since Bulma was a genius and Gohan was a professor (explained so in GT).

About the ninja education he had the best teachers he could ever wish for, since it was the first and second hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. They taught him the history of the village and various jutsu's. Sometimes those lessons was interrupted by a very rude Vegeta complaining about what a hassle it is and saying that Ki was so much more useful.

At one day the Old Kai came to visit. Naruto always liked it when the Old Kai came, although he looked strange from the other people he knew, he got along fine and always called him Gramps. He explained he found a way to help Naruto with a certain "fox" problem. Naruto knew awhile about the nine-tailed fox, but he never suspected that "Gramps" would find a way to help him.

"Gramps, what can you do about the nine-tailed fox?" asked Naruto. He wants help for that problem since he always worries that the seal might weaken because all of his training and still growing strength.

Old Kai smirked while he heard his nickname "By the means of an old ritual called "Soul Bond". Simply put, if someone is possessed or is a vessel for a demon, this ritual provides a solution for both beings. The souls of both beings intertwine something like fusion. You'll hear the specifics once we will speak to the fox".

"How will we do that Gramps?" Naruto asks.

"We both are going to meditate and go where your mind takes us to".

Naruto and the old man sat down in the lotus position while holding hands. Both closed their eyes. Before each of them could say "here we go", they were in some sort of sewer, looking at some sort of prison with a seal on it. Two red eyes were looking at them.

**Who are you and what are both of you doing here! **Growled the fox.

"We have come here to make a deal" said the old kai while he was walking closer towards the cage.

Suddenly a big claw tried to catch the old Kai only it missed him a few inches.

**What could someone like you have to offer to me except freedom!**

"What a temper, what a temper" Old kai said while he was shaking his head, causing the fox to growl some more.

"This is the deal I have to offer" The old Kai said "I want to do a ritual called the soul bond, which means the souls of you and Naruto will be as one, but you both will have your own thoughts and knowledge. Both of you gain something, Naruto will become stronger and you won't be trapped in that stupid cage anymore and can be summoned from Naruto's body with the summoning jutsu. You both gain something, you will have more freedom and Naruto will get stronger which means he can defend himself better which is also in your benefit because if Naruto dies, you die"

Naruto looked at the Old kai thinking about what a smooth talker he was.

The fox was looking down oto the two people and it was clear he was thinking it over, after all the little purple man was right in many ways.

**Old worm…Is it true I remain myself with all my power and memories intact and to myself?**

"Yes indeed, the only side effect is that you will understand your vessel better and you can communicate with him better through his mind" the old kai answered.

**Fine, we have a deal, but if I notice something's wrong I will force my way out and tear you to shreds**

"No worries" the old kai replied. The kai suddenly chanting in a very strange language and after a few seconds a scroll appeared. The vessel and the demon had to sign it with their own blood. After that the prison disappeared and Naruto felt a new power flowing through him and the fox was aware he felt stronger as well…the only thing he wasn't aware of was that he came about the same mind as Naruto and thus trying to help him in every way in the future.

Everything went well with Naruto. Vegeta taught him the traits a saiyan has and about the levels of super saiyans. Naruto learned a great deal from all the warriors, and was also taking some of their personalities, the good as well as some less good traits. At his 10th he "accidently" became a super saiyan…while he was fishing, he got so frustrated that the transformation just happened. Vegeta was pleased to see this. In the eyes of both legendary saiyans, Naruto became very worthy as a saiyan as well as a sparring partner.

Eventually the time came to return to the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto looked forward to this day with mixed feelings. He really didn't want to leave the rest except Vegeta behind, but he was very interested in how the world of his father looks like.

Kibito and Old Kai came to Naruto and Vegeta.

"It's time we started" said Old Kai "but before that we must turn Vegeta in a child of your age Naruto". The old kai put his arms forward and Vegeta shrank in length and his skin became tighter and in the end he looks indeed as a child around 12 or 13 years old…only thing is that he can still turn into an adult as a super saiyan 4.

Naruto said goodbye to everyone and thanked everyone for the time, effort and of course love the put in him in the time they were raising him. Both Vegeta and Naruto grabbed on to Kibito and they vanished.

_Village hidden in the leafs_

The hokage was sitting in his office, smoking his pipe while he was deep in thought. He was wondering about how Naruto was doing. Although he didn't see the child for years, he couldn't get him out of his mind. While he was thinking about him 3 people were waiting right in front of him. The old hokage was scared out of his mind.

Disturbed he growled "don't you people use doors? Not everyone likes that people appears in front of them like they came from thin air".

While the man with the pink skin had a guilty look on his face the old hokage observed the two boys. He could barely believe that the child Naruto has grown to be such well developed. His muscles were more ripped than most Jonin, while his face and eyes had the determination of a battle hardened warrior. He certainly would be eye candy for some women in the village. While Naruto looked a bit happy, the other boy was quite the opposite, sure he had the looks, but looked like he had a bad case of constipation. Both looked powerful enough, but the hokage wondered if they were able to move fast with all those muscles. The hokage was pulled away from his thoughts while Kibito started talking.

"As agreed Sarutobi, I return Naruto to you together with his protector. His name is Vegeta" and while he moved closer to the hokage he whispered "be careful, he has a short fuse and is more powerful than he looks" Vegeta raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

The third hokage thanked Kibito and Kibito left the two saiyans alone with the hokage.

"Welcome back Naruto, as you can guess, I have been waiting a long time for you to return. I have made arrangements for your stay here and reserved a house for you and your...ehm…friend"

"Thank you Old man Hokage, if I understand correctly I and Vegeta start the academy in 1 week so that I can get acquainted with the rest of the students."

"That's right, although I have your last name, because your father gave you your mother's last name, which make you Naruto Uzumaki, I didn't quite catch the last name of your friend".

Vegeta interrupted "Where I'm from we don't have last names, the names we have is enough to know who we are speaking to"

The hokage looked thoughtful "That might be true but we don't have custom here, so a last name is needed here. What was the name of your clan again?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes while he answered with sarcasm in his voice "The name of my "_clan_" was Saiyan"

"Then I will register you as Vegeta Saiyan. I don't want to force you or anything but it's the law that someone has a last na..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a growling noise.

Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head "Sorry for that, I am a bit hungry"

The hokage smiled, understanding Naruto's problem "The rest of the formalities we will discuss while we are eating, I know a great ramen stand nearby".

Vegeta was about to warn the hokage about the food process of a saiyan until he discovered he was hungry as well. With an evil smirk he thought: _Oh well, he is the big chief around here and giving up free meals isn't my style._

On the way to the ramen stand he explained both saiyans where their new household was and both saiyans both knew where it was now, but the rest of the information about the village they didn't hear because they smelled the food coming from the ramen stand and by the way it wasn't important anyway since they knew the layout more or less.

In the ramen stand they ordered the food. When the hokage heard the numbers of bowls both saiyans ordered he almost fell to the ground, while the owner looked like he saw flying pigs with bags of money. The owner was making ramen as fast as he could, but before he was halfway between bowls the other bowls were already eaten by the saiyans. The damage was enormous, not only did they finish 150 bowls of ramen together, the hokage had to pay for everything meaning he lost almost a quarter of his reserve funds! The saiyans didn't notice too much and thanked the Third Hokage for the great meal. The saiyans decided to go to their house and the hokage waved them off.

As he was waving the hokage thought while crying anime style waterfalls _I would rather invite the whole akimichi clan for dinner before those two people or else I'll be bankrupt before the end of the year._

Both saiyans were walking in the town, taking in the scenery. It was middle of the day so the town was rather crowded. Many people who passed the saiyan pair were giving Vegeta a strange look.

"Why are those people staring at me like that! You would almost think they never saw a child before" Vegeta growled while he was annoyed with the many weird looks.

"Well, our clothing style is a bit different from them. As I was told, most ninja wear concealing clothes, while we dress clothes that's easier to move in"

Vegeta was wearing his well known blue spandex outfit with the traditional saiyan gloves and boots. Naruto was wearing an open blue vest, with a tribal pattern on the back *Fusion style vest!*, black pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

"Tsk, they must keep their eyes to themselves and if they don't like the way I dress I would be happy to oblige to give them a suitable answer"

Naruto laughed while he said "And here I thought we would be careful about our strength, oh well I guess we could have a little fun here, since there are many ninja thinking they are so great and unbeatable"

"Now you're talking the right way boy" Vegeta said with a bit satisfaction in his voice. Although he will never admit it, he became very fond of little Naruto.

While both saiyans were exchanging thoughts about the village someone bumped against Vegeta.

Some rough looking brat around the age of 16, with a rude face work fell on his behind.

"HEY KID watch out where you're going" the brat shouted "don't you have eyes in your big head!"

_Uh oh _Naruto thought _no one ever talked to Vegeta that way and got away with it._

"Well kid" the brat said on a challenging tone "are you going to apologize to me or must I beat it out of you"

Vegeta crossed his arms, while his emotionless face showed an evil smirk while he said "don't make promises you can't keep brat"

The child looked surprised that the "kid" dared to talk to him like that, but then he smiled evilly "you must have a death wish kid, it's never smart to challenge a chunin"

The brat expected like the kid would now back off, crazy with fear but that didn't happen.

"oooeee" Vegeta said on a mocking tone "I am so scared, I don't know what to do now, run away or beg for my life…no I have a better idea, I'm gonna teach you some manners about how to act like an responsible warrior" and while he was speaking he suddenly disappeared.

The brat looked around confused "w-w-w-where did that kid go? YOU THERE" while he pointed his index finger at Naruto "Where did your buddy run off to!"

Naruto looked amused and pointed back at him. The brat suddenly turned around while Vegeta stood there. After the brat turned 360 degrees he suddenly felt a enormous pain on the right side of his head and had a strange experience…he was flying, only not like a bird because he was flying sideways and went through several objects. He didn't feel it when the law of gravity kickedin, because he was unconscious.

"Tsk" Vegeta said disappointed "I thought he could at least take a little tap"

"Let's get out of here Vegeta, before someone finds us here" Naruto said "Let's check out our quarters"

Both the saiyans disappeared before the first villagers came to the scene to find out what all that ruckus was about.

_At the Hokage's office_

A man with white hair and a covered face and left eye was standing before the desk of the hokage.

"Well Kakashi, as you might know, Naruto, the son of the fourth hokage, was taken away when he was a baby. Now he has returned, together with an comrade. In a week he will attend to the academy and the week after that he will take part in the genin-exams. This is one of the reasons I summoned you here"

Kakashi gave a look at the hokage and said "Well, I knew he would be back as you told me, but what is the exact reason you summoned me here, because I don't think it's only because Naruto has returned"

"Good guess" the hokage said "If Naruto and his comrade pass, I want you to be the leader of the group he and his comrade is in. Not only to lead him through the missions but also to follow the progress he has made since he was away. Furthermore I don't know much about his comrade, named Vegeta, so I would also have some information about him as well"

"Understood" Kakashi said "Anything else I should look out for"

"Yes, don't be fooled by their age and size, I think we can expect amazing things from those two boys"

Well that's the first chapter. I promise the next chapter will be filled with other characters from the Naruto series! Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: New people! Let's meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor DBZ**

_At the saiyan's house_

The new living quarters of the two saiyans was located on the edge of the village, near the forest. Both saiyans liked that idea since they like room while they were training. The house itself didn't look big. As a matter a fact, on the outside it looked like there would be not much living space. On the inside it was more spacious than both saiyans thought. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen and a pretty big living room.

"Not bad" Vegeta said "Not as big as I'm used to, but it will manage. At least it is clean."

"Yeah" Naruto nodded "and we won't be spending too much time here, since we would only use the house to eat, sleep or to meditate. The forest is way more suitable for training than this house"

Both saiyans pulled out the capsules they took with them. It mostly contained weights, casual clothes, training clothes, some books for Naruto and a pretty big bag of senzu beans. It's always useful to bring them along.

After they made a few changes to their new household, the saiyans decided to take a look around town, since they want to know that if they need certain items like food, tailors and stuff like that, where they need to be.

When the saiyans came to a crosspoint, someone bumped against Vegeta _AGAIN_. That was two times in one day. The other big suprise was that it was the same stupid brat.

"Ouch" the brat said "idiot watch out where..." The brat stopped talking as he recognised the person he bumped into. His eyes grew big with fear while he stuttered "s-s-s-sorry kid it was my mistake" Then the brat quickly turned around and ran for dear life.

Naruto looked and Vegeta and as he smiled he said "Vegeta, it seems you have made a new best friend"

Vegeta gave Naruto one of his famous scary glares, since he didn't like to be asociated with such an insolent brat and mutterd "shut up you idiot"

The saiyans returned to there residence and were suprised the hokage was waiting there for them.

Naruto looked at him and asked "Is there something you forget to tell us Old man?"

The old man smiled while he said "Well, not exactly, I told you everything, but it forgot to gave you two this" His hand stretched out his hand and held two forehead protectors.

_Oh yeah i forgot we had to wear these _suddenly Naruto shuddert _and the worst thing is...I forgot to tell Vegeta about them EEK!_

Meanwhile Vegeta's right eye twitched when he saw the two headband with the forehead protectors on it. But before he could make a comment about how ugly those thing were Naruto quickly accepted them and bid farewell to the old man when he was pushing Vegeta in the house.

"Boy, what is the meaning of those...those monsterous things!" Vegeta said.

Naruto smiled while he was scratching the back of his head "I forgot to tell you...Those things are signs that we are ninja of the village hidden in the leafs and we are supposed to wear them after we are made genin hehe"

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT...THAT IDIOTIC AND CHEAP TRINKET!"

Naruto waved his arms defensively at Vegeta and said "Hey don't worry, you can customize it to your liking and you don't necessarely have to put it on your forehead"

That seemed to calm Vegeta down a bit and suddenly he got a great idea. "Kid, give me those damn forehead protectors right now" Vegeta demanded.

Naruto handed it over and Vegeta rushed out to the bedroom. In ten minutes he returned with armstraps with the foreheadprotector on it.

_Phew _Naruto thought _I thought he was gonna kill me, but I gotta say, those armstraps are more stylish than those headbands._

Both saiyans decided to take it easy the rest of the week...and by taking it easy I mean they were training and sparring their asses off! Of course they scanned the area that no one saw them. Finally the day came that they went to the academy.

_At the academy_

"Alright students listen up" a man said with a ponytail that was sticking up and with a scar across his nose "Today I introduce two new students who will take part in the genin-exams next week" and while he looked around to see the reaction in the students faces he continued "One of them is born in this village and was raised by good friends far away" The man called Iruka give a signal to Naruto saying it was his turn to show up.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, 13 years old" Iruka explained. Naruto put up his hand and simply said hi. "Okay and now for the second one" Iruka said, giving the signal for Vegeta to come into the picture. "This is Vegeta Saiyan, same age as Naruto" Vegeta was...just being Vegeta, standing there with his arms crossed.

The students gave their opinions about the new students to each other. (_most of the you people know_):

Sakura & Ino:

Sakura "Wow, both of them are complety hotties"  
Ino "Yeah, both of them look way more mature than the rest of the boys are"  
Sakura "Yeah, I like that blond, the other one looks a bit cranky"

As the girls continued to talk about their preferences the rest had other opinions about the strange duo

Kiba, Akamaru & Shino:

Kiba "They look both tough, but those are the ones that's most likely to fall. I mean look at those muscles, they most likely won't be able to move fast with those."  
Akamaru "Wraff wraff *whine*"  
Kiba "What you sure Akamaru?'  
Akamaru "Wraff"  
Shino "What did he say Kiba?"  
Kiba "He said he wouldn't like to fight those two. Those two give off a strange vibe"  
Shino "I think he's right, my bugs are acting weird about them. We'll see if our suspicions will be confirmed later on"  
Kiba "Tch, guess first impressions aren't always what they seem to be, guess when it goes hard to hard i can take them"

Choji, Hinata and Shikamaru:

Choji "They sure look strong, what do you say Shikamaru"  
Shikamaru "Hard to say *yawns* some look and are strong and other don't. Anyway two other classmates to get accustomed to...what a drag" Hinata "T-t-they both have s-such intense e-eyes"  
Choji "Well anyway, the blond one seems nice enough. But that other one gives me the creeps"

Sasuke:

_Hmm two other people who problably will be a pain in ass. The blond one looks like a complete idiot. The other one however is more to my liking, gives off a certain air that reminds me of my own. I hope he has the backbone to back that air up. Tch, no matter all we fall before the might of the Uchiha-clan._

"Allright" Iruka said "why don't you two find a place to sit"

Both saiyans sat right next to each other at the back of the class. Both of them weren't paying too much attention to class since both of them know most of the material. In the meantime both saiyans were exchanging thoughts about their new "Classmates".

Naruto "It's certainly a various bunch of people isn't it Vegeta?"  
Vegeta "So it seems, only one is getting extremely on my nerves"  
Naruto "Which one?"  
Vegeta "That guy with that dog on his head. He keeps staring at me when he thinks i am not looking"  
Naruto "Well, we are _NEW _at this class and we don't look like any of them"  
Vegeta "Tsk, I guess this is the reason why saiyans didn't have schools...I can't even imagine what sort of chaos that would be like. If one saiyan give another saiyan a strange look a fight would be bound to happen"

During class Vegeta became more agitated since Kiba kept staring at him. To make matters worse he started to suspect that two certain girls were talking about him and Naruto. _Great _He was thinking _two more clueless people who want to meddle in our affairs._

Though it only remained at staring and talking behind their backs, it was Choji who started an actual conversation with the two new classmates.

Choji "Welcome to the Ninja academy. My name is Choji Akimichi and the person next to me" he pointed at Shikamaru "is Shikamaru Nara"

Naruto "Nice to meet you Choji and Shikamaru, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Vegeta Saiyan"

Shikamaru "So we heard. Nice to meet both at you. *yawns* By the way, what's the matter with your friend, he doesn't seem to enjoy this place at all"

Before Vegeta could give one of his famous sarcastic replies Naruto said "O no, that's just the expression he normally has. Once you get to know him he isn't so bad"

Choji "I understand, by the way after school is done I, my family and Shikamaru are going to eat at a good restaurant, would you mind to join us"

Both saiyans were looking at each other and agreed. After school was over the quartet went on their way to the restaurant when they saw the third hokage.

Hokage "Well well, Naruto, Vegeta, how was it on school? Are you fitting in okay?"

Naruto "Yeah, just fine. Choji even invited us to dinner"

The hokage suddenly had a disturbed look on his face thinking back about the rampage Naruto and Vegeta called eating.

Hokage "That's a very nice gesture of you Choji. It's always good to see when new people fit in so fast. Well I won't take you youngsters away from dinner anymore."

The hokage said his goodbye's to the group thinking _I hope the restaurant where they are going has enough food in stock. Mostly the Akimichi clan eat a lot but with those two with them it's going to be a disaster._

The group arrived at the restaurant. Choji's family was already waiting for them at a table. Short after the group sat down Shikamaru was pulling closer to Naruto and whispered "Don't be suprised by what you are about to see. The Akimichi-clan is famous for the amount of food they can digest". Naruto smirked about this little piece of information. Shikamaru saw it as a sign that Naruto understood him. The real reason why Naruto smirked was that now he and Vegeta wouldn't stand out while they were eating.

The entire group didn't had to order dinner. The Akimichi-clan arranged that food was being brought to their table and that they would give a sign when they had enough. Then the horror began. The Akimichi-clan started to eat toe-to-toe with the saiyans but after thirty minutes the Akimichi's slowed down while the saiyans kept eating at the same monstrous pace. After one hour the Akimichi-clan was finished eating while the saiyans continued. All at the table had a terrified look in their face. There was no way someone could eat so much and still be alive! It took a good hour after that until the saiyans burped and said they had enough. While the saiyans were patting their stomachs, Choji's father started to speak

"I always like to see that people enjoy food just as much as the Akimichi-clan. The only thing I don't get is how you two stay so thin"

Vegeta smirked while he said "We saiyans have a high metabolism so that we progress food really fast. On top of that we do a lot of fysical training"

Choji's father nodded as a sign he understand. Short after that the saiyans departed with the group, thanking them for a great meal.

_At the saiyan's house_

Kakashi sneaked in the house hoping to find some clues about how his two new students to be would be like. The house was very clean. There were no unnecesarry things. He saw something that looked like a pieces of clothing you need to pull over your upper arms, lower arms, upper legs and lower legs. He took both lower arms pieces and put them on. Nothing happened. _Hmm _he thought _maybe if I release some chakra in it_. Suddenly the pieces of clothing were heavier. _I see, chakra based weights, not your typical Genin equipment_.

He searched the rest of the house but nothing except the chakra based weights there was out of the ordinary. He did saw some green beans, but maybe they liked plants. _Ow well, then I have to know them the old fasioned way_ he thought as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

A half hour later both saiyans came home. They decided to do some training after such a great meal. As they were walking towards the open space they normally practice, they noticed someone was following them. As they arrived at the open space they suddenly stopped.

"You can come out now" Naruto said.

Out of the bushes a man with a green spandex suit appeared.

"Good that you discovered me" The man in the green suit said "I've never suspected two new people would discover me so quickly"

"We aim to please" Vegeta said "But let me give you a fair warning. Following people doesn't give off a good impression and is quite dangerous if your don't know the people who you are following"

"I knew who I was following. Naruto Uzumaki and Vegeta Saiyan, the two rookies who aim to become Genin next week right?"

"Since you know so well who we are, it would be rude if you don't give us your name as well. No one likes a man who doesn't know etiquette." Naruto said.

"me?" the man laughed "I am the green beast of Konoha, SPROUTED FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH, MIGHT GAI" and after that introduction he did a sort superman/Goodguy pose.

Vegeta almost fell over _What a freak I mean...he's even cockier than Hercule Satan...but at least he had a normal appearance. I mean look at those eyebrows, it's almost like to come alive and swallow me whole_.

And Naruto almost thought the same thing until he heard a voice in his mind.

**Might gai huh. I heard that name before. It's supposed to be the name of a man who's great at taijutsu. Although he looks stupid it would be best not to underestimate him.**

Naruto smiled and whispered in Vegeta's ear what he heard from the nine-tailed fox.

"So _Might Gai"_ Vegeta said "What is your meaning here, I mean it's not like you followed us just to introduce your *coughs* Almighty person"

"No, not quite, I wanted to see how you guys train. Perhaps I can teach you youngsters a few things about Taijutsu"

"No thanks" Naruto smirked "Vegeta and I are happy about the training we do and we have our own style of fightning and do not think about it to change it."

Gai laughed and said "Good, good. I respect that, everyone has his own style. I will hear it when you change your mind. But now I have a mission with my squad so maybe next time we will have a little sparring match" He gave that two a thumb up and smiled so that his teeth shined and raced of to the village.

"What a freak" Vegeta muttered "Mr. Satan could learn a thing of two from that idiot. I pity the fools who have him as a teacher".

"Be careful about what you say Vegeta, maybe he will be our teacher after the genin-exams" Said Naruto with a smirk of his own.

Vegeta suddenly shuddert and as his eyes became as big as teacups *anime style with no iris* and screamed "NO...NO WAY I'M GONNA BE WITH A FREAK LIKE THAT. I WOULD RATHER FIGHT AGAINST OMEGA SHENRON AGAIN THAT DO THAT!"

"Oh well" Naruto said "Let's forget about that option for the moment and continue our training"

_One week later at the Ninja academy_

No one in class had the nerve to talk to the saiyans except Choji and Shikamaru. Most people stayed away because they didn't liked the air around Vegeta. The other people who weren't thinking about Vegeta that way *mostly the ladies* were just too shy for it. Of course both of the saiyans knew some girls were attracted to them, but they simply chose to ignore them. Vegeta didn't care about the female species since Bulma passed away and Naruto...well he just wasn't interested about girls he didn't know.

Today was a special day for all the students. Today the genin-exams were being held. Everyone was either happy or worried about the exam. First there was a written exam. After that they had to do a Transformation Jutsu and right after that there was a Clone Jutsu. Naruto was just done with the clone jutsu when it was Vegeta's turn.

"Remember Vegeta" Said Naruto "Restrain yourself a bit, or else everyone will know our power"

Vegeta just went off with a little "Hmph" and walked through the door. Naruto knows Vegeta is someone who doesn't like to restrain himself. In his mind he already saw the outside of the school, infested with thousands of Vegeta's. Suddenly the door opened and Vegeta came out. He mumbled something about "Hmph passed, just barely". Both of the saiyans didn't had super scores, more 8 out of 10, well it actually was so easy both of them were bored out of their minds at cost of their concetration. They passed and heard they would hear tomorrow on which team they were on.

When they walked out of the school building a man with white hair until his shoulders gave a sign to Naruto to come to him. His name was Mizuki, Together with Iruka he was a proctor to the genin exam. Naruto said Vegeta to go on while he paid the man a visit.

Naruto "You want something Mizuki?"

Mizuki "No, but maybe you want something"

Naruto "What do you mean?"

Mizuki "What would you say if I told you there was a way to become Chunin real fast"

Naruto "That would be great, but I don't believe in _easy _shortcuts and I also don't like to talk around the edges so just say what you want to say"

Mizuki "Great, I never said it would be easy. In the hokage tower there is a scroll. If you just "have" it and read it, you'll be Chunin in no time. Read the scroll at the old hut in the forest so no one will interrupt you"

Then Mizuki did some handsigns and suddenly dissapeared.

_Hmph _Naruto thought _That guy thinks I'm stupid. It's so obvious, when I steal that scroll and go to that hut, he will come, kill me and take that scroll for himself. Hmm better go to the hokage unseen._

Naruto ran to an alley and when he was sure no one saw him, he put his index and middle finger on his forehead. He dissapeared.

_At the hokage's tower_

Naruto appeared in front of the hokage, scaring the living daylights out of him. Naruto told about the story Mizuki gave to him and what they should do about him.

"Don't worry Naruto" The hokage said "I'll send an ANBU team to him right away" "No wait" Naruto said and while he smirked "I have a much better idea"

Then he told the hokage about his plan...

_At the old forest hut_

Naruto sat on the ground with the scroll. He opened it and saw the explanation about the shadow clone jutsu. It was very interesting and memorized it just in case he would need it in the future. He heard a noise when Mizuki appeared.

Mizuki "Ah so there you are. Now give me the scroll"

Naruto just looked at Mizuki and simple said "No"

Mizuki "I already hoped you would say that, now I have a good reason to kill you, you monster"

Naruto "Monster?"

Mizuki "Yes, monster. No one will talk about since the decree made 13 years ago set by the hokage, the decree that no one may say that the nine-tailed fox is inside you!"

Naruto "I know that for a long time now. But the Nine-tailed fox is _sealed _inside me, I am not the nine-tailed fox nor do I have any of it's desires"

Mizuki "Oh please spare me that stupid emotional crap! Your the living incarnation of that beast and I'll be happy to kill the monster you are"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms "Monster...The only monster I see here is you. The nine-tailed fox attacked the village but no one knows the reason, so we will never know if he did it for a good reason or knows the difference between good and evil. You do have that luxury and you willingly chose the dark path of pain and suffering. The time for talk is over and it's time you pay for your evil deeds *yay Goku moment*.

Mizuki threw a big Shuriken he had on his back at Naruto, but strangely enough the shuriken went straight through him. Mizuki thought he had him but suddenly Naruto dissapeard. Mizuki looked around and he heard someone whispering behind him "Looking for someone". Mizuki had to handle a superhard fist in his stomach that sent him flying, but he didn't get far because in midair Naruto appeared above him and kicked him to the ground, causing a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared he saw a mangled Mizuki in a small crater.

The a group of people appeared. It was the hokage with a group of ANBU Black ops. As one took Mizuki on his shoulder the other ones dissapeared as well. All that remained was the hokage and Naruto

Hokage "Well done Naruto, although I was a bit worried about you. I didn't know you knew about the demon fox that the fourth hokage sealed within you"

Naruto laughed and said "I knew that for a very long time. Old kai told me and he made sure I never had to worry about that problem again"

Hokage "What do you mean?"

Naruto "He did some sort of mystic technique that's called "The soul bond", to put it bluntly, it's some sort of fusion"

The hokage was shocked but then said "That's good to know, but does that mean the fox can't get free?"

Naruto sighed as he said "No he can't, he and I are one, as one cooperating being. Even if he would he couldn't escape because that would mean the end for both of us. He has more freedom through me, and in exchange he shares information and his powers with me."

The hokage nodded as he said "Allright, although i wished I heard about this sooner. Anyway shouldn't you go to bed because tomorrow you will be assigned to your team"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head "Oh yeah I almost forgot see you later oldtimer" and with that he dissapeared.

The Hokage stood alone by the old hut thinking _This will be very interesting indeed, I can't wait to find out the other suprises you will have in store for me Naruto_.

Well this was the second chapter of my story. I hoped you all liked it. Anyway Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: Start the genin test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Dragonball Z GT or any anime serie used in this ****Fanfiction!**

_Training ground_

Both saiyans decided to train a bit before they went to school to get assigned into teams. After they did some physical training Naruto said he developed a great jutsu that will throw the enemy off of balance.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and asked "And when did you develop that _GREAT _Jutsu?" Naruto "It came to me yesterday in the shop when a girl was helped before me" Vegeta "I can't imagine that something like _that _would be inspiration for a great technique." Naruto "No really, it will blow you of your feet!" Vegeta "Then show me that great technique"

Naruto clapped his hands together while both of his index fingers were sticking out and he suddenly said Sexy jutsu. A puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared Naruto was replaced by a beautiful young, naked lady in a seductive stance.

Vegeta's eyes became big and round *anime style* and then he smacked Naruto in the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD YOU SHOULDN'T THINK ABOUT THOSE KIND OF THINGS!"

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head mumbling "hmph, all men are suckers when it comes to beautiful ladies, thought it would be a great idea"

Vegeta turned away his head and muttered "of all the idiocy I've ever seen"

Naruto was offended by that reaction and shouted "JUST WAIT AND SEE, I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WILL FALL FOR THAT JUTSU!"

Vegeta said with a blush under his eyes "Fine, but if you ever do that in front of me again then beware of the consequences"

Naruto looked suspicously to Vegeta and said "Hey Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared and said "Hmm?"

Naruto "Sexy Jutsu" as the young naked lady appeared again, she moved close to Vegeta and with a cute little voice she said "Please Vegeta don't be so mean to little old me"

Vegeta jumped away and while he was blushing he screamed "JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU...YOU FREAK!"

Suddenly Naruto changed back and he laughed "hahaha it DID work on you haha"

Vegeta's Anger-vein appeared and while he looked the other way he muttered "shut up" while he was muttering some other things that I don't like to write in this story.

After a while Vegeta said "Come on Naruto, let's head back, we gotta go to school and I would like to clean myself up before that"

_At the Ninja Academy_

When the saiyans arrived at the Ninja Academy the pink and blond haired girls were waving them hello, as usual the last couple of days. The responses were the same as well, Naruto just laughed and waved back and Vegeta...just ignored them completely. Later that day Naruto and Vegeta heard those two fighting.

Naruto said to Vegeta "I wonder where they are fighting about?'

Vegeta "Don't know, don't care"

Naruto "I'm gonna find out"

Naruto sneaked closer to the two girls.

"No I will be put in group with Naruto and Veggie *oops*" said a pissed off Ino

Sakura "No way, I will be the one that will be placed by those two hotties"

Ino "Wait Sakura"

Sakura "What"

Ino "What are we fighting about, I mean, it's very unlikely those two will be put in one group anyway and on top of that, as soon as they see you're extreme large forehead they will ignore you anyway"

Sakura "WHAT! TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK INO-PIG"

As both girls continue to argue Naruto went back to Vegeta.

Naruto "It was quite an interesting fight"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow to him, confirming Naruto caught his interest

Naruto "they were fighting about which one of them will be in our team"  
Vegeta turned away and mumbled "tsk, clueless"  
Naruto snickered "But I did hear something else interesting"  
Vegeta glared at him as if suspected that something was about to happen that he didn´t like  
Naruto "They seem to like both of us...VEGGIE"

As Vegeta heard his new "nickname" his right eye twitched and he growled to Naruto "If you ever, EVER dare to call me that, something´s bad is going to happen to you"

Naruto "Like what..." Vegeta glared at Naruto as he paused "VEGGIE"

Vegeta exploded like a volcano. He grabbed Naruto by the throat and screamed "DIDN´T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!" while Naruto was gasping for air. He let Naruto go and went to the back of the class muttering several curses. He decided to take a more comfortable place, leaning against the wall, far away from Naruto and the two argueing girls.

The door went open and Iruka came in carrying a piece of paper.

"Allright students, here" Iruka held the piece of paper above his head "I have the outcome what will determine in what squad you will be assigned to"

He stated names and the squads they were assigned to. All those weren´t interesting *wasn´t even mentioned in the anime*.

"Squad 7" Iruka said "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" I scream of joy was heard in the classroom while Ino was sending glares of hate towards Sakura, while she was holding up the "peace sign"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued, which made Sakura even happier "And Vegeta Saiyan" Sakura was in heaven while Sasuke put up his index finger.

Iruka "What is it Sasuke"

Sasuke "I thought Genin squads consisted with 3 members and a leading Jonin"

Iruka "Yes that´s right, but this year we have uneven numbers, so one group will have a extra person, to be exact, the team you are in"

Ino was sending glares to Sakura, so intense that it would make even dead people shit their pants. Sakura didn´t really care, she was more or less in her head

**Inner Sakura**

**Hell yeah! In a four man squad with 3 of the hottest boys ever alive! Woohoo party time! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!**

While Sakura had a deep conversation in herself, her other team-members had their own thoughts

Vegeta _So I´m in the same squad as Naruto. Guess the Hokage had a hand in that. It´s fine with me since he is the only one who can give me a good sparring match and on top of that, we can work together better than most of these weaklings. Let´s see the rest. That pink haired girl seems smart enough, but doesn´t have the strength to put the theory into a reality. That other brooding brat is a bit more skilled than the rest of the class but he seems to be very arrogant. So to sum it up: Naruto and I, mr. big ego and a nerd...great._

Naruto _Hmm nice I´m with Vegeta, that´s great for the teamwork. Then we have the girl called Sakura. She seems more busy with boys and study than training, so she is only good at making strategies. And then we have that arrogant type. I don´t like his eyes, it doesn´t suit a regular person like myself. And what´s with that fan on the back of his shirt?_

**That´s the logo of his clan, the Uchiha-clan to be more exact.**

_Uchiha-clan?_

**Yes. Famous for their Bloodline Trait, the sharingan. The sharingan is a occulair jutsu, capable of copying any sort of jutsu that´s made with handsigns. It also gives them the power to see what other people are going to do. In other words, when someone goes fast they can still see it. There were also some Uchiha´s who did take the sharingan to the next level.**

_I see. From what I have heard the entire Uchiha-clan was wiped out a few years ago by their child-prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. Everyone was killed except his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha._

**Beware of the sharingan Naruto. Although you and Vegeta are strong, the sharingan is a weapon that holds great mystic powers.**

_Understood, thanks for the information._

Sasuke _So, I´m with those two new kids. So, instead of 2, I now have 3 people that will slow me down. The most thing that troubles me is that I now have to put up with that Sakura-girl. She is so clueless. The last few years she is on my case and whatever I do I can´t shake her off. _*sighs* _O well the life of a ninja is full of obstacles._

_At the Hokage´s tower_

A group of shinobi was gathered in the room of the Hokage. They were watching through a crystal ball to see what´s happening in the classroom. Aside from the Hokage, Kakashi and Might Gai there was:

Kuranai Yuuhi, A black-haired beauty with red eyes, Gen-jutsu specialist.

Atsuma Sarutobi, A man with dark blue hair with sideburns and a goatie and he is also the Hokage´s son

Anko Mitarashi, A woman with black/purple like hair. Special jonin who once was the apprentice of a very skilled jonin and a bit whacky on top of that.

Kakashi "so, that´s Minato´s son *fourth hokage*, I´m stunned by the way he looks a lot like him."

Kuranai "If you say so. He´s cute...for a kid"

Anko "Cute? Just say _hot _I mean, look at those muscles! I wish he was a few years older so I could have some fun with him."

Atsuma "Hmm, because of those muscles it could be possible that they will not be highly skilled shinobi. Those muscles will slow them down eventually."

Gai "I don´t know. I followed them once and they immedately caught me. I think they me be stronger then they look. What do you think my great rival?"

Kakashi "hmm...did you say something?"

While Gai had his hands in his hair, and the background melodramaticly turned into a branding while waves hit them he shouted "DAMN IT KAKASHI, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO COOL!"

Hokage "Anyway, we have a chance to see their abilities first hand tomorrow, at the TRUE test"

_In the classroom_

"Allright, going on with the rest of the squads" Iruka said. "Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga"

Naruto _Hmm let´s see. That guy looks feral, has a dog with him all the time. Means he´s part of the Inuzuka-clan. Mostly use Taijutsu, together with his appointed animal. Both train and fight together and can be strong ninja if he works well together with his dog_

_That Shino guy I can´t quite place. Since he hides his face and eyes I can´t see if he has physical manifestations that can indicate if he is part of a special clan._

**I can help you with that...the last name of this kid was Aburame right?**

_Yes, that´s right, Shino Aburame._

**The Aburame-clan uses insects to attack their opponents. The insects use the body as a nest and in exchange for that they are the weapon of that person. The Aburame-clan gathers insects for various scenerio´s, like insects to suck out poison´s, suck an enemy´s chakra and so on.**

_...Disgusting..._

**Yes indeed disgusting...but useful.**

_Good point. The last one has pale eyes meaning she either is blind and wrong in this place or she is part of the Hyuuga-clan. A clan of Taijutsu users with remarkable abilities. They have the bloodline Trait of the Byakugan, an occulair jutsu that gives 360 degrees vision and is able to see someone´s chakra points. They have a own fighting style called the "Gentle fist". They send chakra to their hands and push it into the person´s body, inflicting internal damage to the organs. They also use that style to manipulate an enemy´s chakra point to the point they can't draw out chakra anymore, leaving the enemy defenseless._

**Good memory...and as you can see she has no Cage mark on her forehead, meaning she is a member of the main branch of the clan**

_Cage mark?_

**The clan has one main branch and several lower branches. The people on lower branches receive cage marks, so that the main branch can control them. If one decides to commit a crime against either the clan or the village, the cage mark makes sure they are punished by death, since the main branch can send a signal to the mark to kill that person.**

_How...cruel. So the people of the lower branches has no equallity?_

**Indeed, that´s what I find strange about this one. Members of the Hyuuga-clan that are part of the main branch usually are so main-centered that they expect that everyone will crawl at their feet, but this one looks...almost shy and nice.**

"And now for team 10" Iruka said. _Oh crap, I missed a group! _Naruto thought

Iruka "Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi"

_Hmm, so Shikamaru and Choji are being put with that blond girl who was agueing with Sakura earlier on._

_Shikamaru Nara, I remember now. The Nara family is famous for their high IQ´s and medicine´s. They are good at formulating battle tactics. They also use the __Shadow possession jutsu__, meaning that they catch an enemy´s shadow with their own, forcing the enemy to make same type of movements as himself. It´s normally used as a technique to delay enemies._

_Choji Akimichi, Taijutsu user. They use their body mass to perform jutsu´s, like __the human boulder__ technique, that´s the reason why he is..._

**As fat as hell!**

_Not my words of choosing but yes. They also have the ability to increase their own body size, what might come in handy in wars since a giant can take care of many enemies. Their clan are also famous for their pills._

_Ino Yamanaka, hmm can´t say much about her except her family owns a flower shop in town._

**The Yamanaka family is known for jutsu´s to control a enemy´s mind. They can control an enemy´s body or destroy their mind and let them do things they wished for.**

_Eek then I don´t hope she will use it on me later on to do things I am not ready for yet!_

***Sighs* It only works on people that are weak of mind and on top of that you have me inside of you making that option impossible.**

_Phew._

"Those were the teams for today, now you all shall wait here until your assigned groupleaders will pick you up." Iruka said while he was leaving the classroom.

One after one teams were being picked up. The group had to wait a long time. Vegeta got grumpier with every minute that ticked away. Suddenly it looked like he got a idea. He went to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and got a evil smirk.

Sasuke glared at the duo and thought _those two are planning something...and I have a good guess who the target is._

The group heard footsteps at the hallway.

"Allright Naruto NOW" said Vegeta

"Sexy Jutsu" Said Naruto

Kakashi walked in and instead of seeing 4 annoyed people he only saw a beautiful naked lady who seductively said:

"Hey handsome, it´s not nice to keep little old me waiting like this"

Kakashi was send flying off with a nose-bleed while three people were laughing their ass off, while one of the four just chuckled.

The trainer came back "so you people must be squad 7, hmm my first impression on this group...your a bunch of clowns" Which changed the sphere in the group go down like a brick. "Let´s go to the roof, we have more room there."

_On the roof_

"Well, let´s start to get to know each other, introduce yourselfs" Kakashi said.

"How" Sakura said.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future" Kakashi explained

Sakura "why don´t you go first sensei, so that we know how to do it"

Kakashi "Me? I´m Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and hate...hmm I don´t feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...Not really thought about it. My hobby´s...I´ve a lot of hobby´s"

Sakura turned to Naruto "He didn´t tell us anything except his name"

Kakashi "Now your turn" as he pointed to Sakura

Sakura "I´m Sakura Haruno, Things I like..*looks at the three boys and starts to giggle*..things I hate, bullies and Ino-pig...My dreams for the future *looks again at the three boys and started to giggle harder, which deserved a disturbed look from Vegeta*

Kakashi _Of course she is young, more interested in boys than anything else _"Allright your turn" as he pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, There aren´t things I like and I hate a lot of things. I don´t have a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore the Uchiha clan and destroy a certain someone"

Kakashi _I knew it_

Sakura _Sasuke is sooo...hooottt_

Naruto _oh great...a avenger_

Vegeta _hmm?_

Kakashi "Okay your turn" as he pointed toward Naruto

Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like honest and nice people, I hate people who take pleasure in hurting people weaker then themselves and people who deserts their own friends for his own benefits. My hobby´s are training, eating and spending time with friends and famliy."

Kakashi _He grew up in a right way...I have the strange feeling I hear Minato talking. _"Okay time for the last one"

Vegeta "My name is Prince Vegeta of the saiyans I..."

Kakashi "What? You are royalty?"

Vegeta "Yeah so?"

Kakashi got a great sweatdrop at the back at his head as he said "uh..nothing continue"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said "I like people with honor, I hate a lot of things, my hobby is to train."

Kakashi _Okay...he was fast...hmm but why would a prince be in this place...hmm maybe tell the hokage about this little fact_

Sakura _Wow Vegeta´s a prince...so that´s why he always acts so bored. And then to think Naruto is friends with him. Naruto shows a lot more personality than Vegeta and Sasuke is hot...who to choose *_Panic attack*.

Sasuke _So that explains the arrogant vibe...surely he is just a little pampered prince, used to let his goons fight someone when danger approaches. Naruto on the other hand shows more personality, but gives me the impression that he is a complete moron and too naive to become a Shinobi. _

Kakashi "Okay, now that we have come to know each other a little better, it´s time I explained the mission we are going to have together."

Sakura "What kind of missions will it be Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi "It will be a mission that will take all five of use to complete, it will be a survival excercise"

Sakura "But we already cleared that at the academy, why will we have to clear it again"

Kakashi started to chuckle

Sakura "what´s so funny, I asked a normal question"

Kakashi "I know, but all of you are not going to like this"

Everyone looked strangely at Kakashi as he explained:

"Of all the people that just passed academy only a small amount will be accepted as genin while the rest will be sent back to the academy"

Sakura was deeply shocked "Then why did we do that test?"

Kakashi "Ow that. That was to sort out the people who have a chance to become genin. I must say that there is a very slim chance you will pass this test. Meet me tomorrow at 6 pm at training field 7"

And as Kakashi walked away he said "Oh and one more thing. You might want to skip breakfast tomorrow morning...you might puke" And then he dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the group with their thoughts.

Naruto _So another test hey? But why did they put us in squads if they are not sure we are genin-material. I have a feeling our squad and the test tomorrow are connected._

Vegeta _Hmm knowing Naruto he already figured out the test tomorrow is connected with us being a squad. It depends on the test how we will put that to use._

Sasuke _Hmm a preliminary test...great then I have the chance to drop some dead weight._

Sakura _No why...allright Sakura calm down, don´t panic. You must pass this test or else you won´t see either Naruto, Sasuke or Vegeta ever again...NO I WON´T LET THAT HAPPEN!_

_The next day on training field 7_

The group was waiting two hours for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura looked exhausted, while the three men looked in better shape. Then Kakashi arrived, causing a high shriek from Sakura "YOU´RE LATE"

Kakashi "I´m sorry a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long route"

Vegeta "Yeah...right. Anyway since you finally showed up why won´t you explain how this test works and be done with this nonsense"

Kakashi "Oh, someone got out of bed this morning with the wrong leg"

Vegeta "Tsk"

Kakashi "Allright, this task is very easy to explain. I have three bells here, get a bell at noon and you are safe and can have lunch, if you don´t, you will be tied to that log behind you and have to see me having lunch"

Sakura "But sensei, there are four of us and three bells"

Kakashi "Really? That means one doesn´t get a bell and be tied to the post and that will also be the one that´s being sent to the academy"

Naruto _I see, so that how it is. He is a jonin, so a simple genin can´t get a bell by force which means the squad has to work together. He presents three bells at purpose to separate the group in a rivalry. Individually genin´s don´t stand a chance against a jonin because of the difference in power and experience"_

Vegeta _Hmph way to easy, I can tell by looking at Naruto´s face he already figured it out, but the other two nimwits didn´t figure it out already so that means we have to convince them. And here I thought that girl was smart._

Sasuke _I see, so the only thing I´ll have to do is to get a bell. This will be a walk in the park. And since Sakura is so weak she wouldn´t be able to get a bell if it was thrown to her, means she´s out. I don´t know what those other two can do, but if at least one drops out means less dead weight._

Sakura _*_Panics* _Get a bell...oo no, If everyone gets a bell means I´m out, but if I get a bell I lose my chance with one of the boys...What must I do._

Kakashi "When I say start I want that you will come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won´t be able to get a bell. Got it?

All four people nodded

Kakashi "Allright then. Aaaannnddd...START"

All four people dissapeared.

Kakashi "Conceiling yourself is one of the basics of a shinobi. All four are good at this since I don´t have any idea where they are"

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Naruto and Vegeta where hiding by some trees. They were whispering.

Naruto "Vegeta, go to Sasuke and convince him to work with us, I´ll go to Sakura and try to convince her"

Vegeta "Sure, and what if that Sasuke won´t cooperate?

Naruto "Then we don´t have a choice but to leave him behind, this excercise is to see if we can function as a group and thus the group comes first"

Vegeta "allright, I´ll go, back here in 10 minutes?"

Naruto "you read my mind, see you then"

Both went to their teammates

_With Sakura and Naruto_

Sakura was hiding under bush until she suddenly felt a hand covering her mouth. She heard someone whisper.

Naruto "Don´t scream, it´s me Naruto"

Sakura sighed relieved as the hand was removed from her mouth.

Naruto "We have to work together as a team to catch those bells. That´s what this test is all about"

Sakura "What do you mean"

Naruto sighed _How can she be so..._ "The reason why she put us in squads is for this test, to see if we can work together as a group, since that is very important for the future"

Sakura "Ah, I see. So that means the bells is another way to separate the group from each other"

Naruto "Now you get it, follow me, we are gonna meet up with Vegeta and hopefully also Sasuke"

The two sneaked to the rendez-vous point.

_With Vegeta and Sasuke_

Vegeta "Are you even listening to me? If you go alone you would get hammered and lose your chance to become genin this year!"

Sasuke "Help the three of you so you can get the bells away from me so I get sent back to the academy. Tsk. You think I'm so naive."

Vegeta "No, I don't think your naive...just plain stupid. I mean even a small child can see that a simple genin don't stand a chance against a jonin, plus why do you think he had just _three _bells? To let people argue about who should be the team"

Sasuke thought about, everything Vegeta said sticked perfectly together. And he had to admit that he won't stand a chance against a jonin..._yet_.

Sasuke "Okay, I'm game, so what's the plan?"

Vegeta smirked "I knew you would make the right choice. We're gonna meet up with Sakura and Naruto at the rendez-vous point."

The two sneaked to the rendez-vous point.

_At the rendez-vous point_

Naruto "Great, I see everyone is here, before we make a plan I need to know if someone has a ability that Kakashi wouldn't suspect"

Sasuke "Hmm...I know the Great fireball Jutsu, He wouldn't suspect that since genin don't have the chakra to do that"

Naruto "Great, just what we need" Naruto thought for a few moments and then his eyes lit up "Allright, I've made a plan, allright everyone listen up"

The group sticked their heads together and listened to the plan

_At Kakashi_

Kakashi "Ah, I found one, it seems Sasuke is waiting for me there"

He walked slowly to Sasuke.

Kakashi "Well, well, do you think you would be able to get a bell?"

Sasuke "Yeah, and I wouldn't even break a sweat"

Kakashi "Big words, but remember, the nail that sticks up is the first that is to get hammered down"

Sasuke "Hmph" and started to make hand seals that ended with the sign Tiger *hands folded together with both index fingers sticking out*

Kakashi "No way he can do a fire jutsu, it takes too much chakra"

Sasuke Fire style: Great fireball jutsu

A great fireball was headed straight to Kakashi. When the fire was extinguished, there was no body of Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at the spot where Kakashi stood and he was looking around. He thought _Where is he behind me, above me?_

Suddenly a hand appeared beneath Sasuke and Kakashi said "I am where you would least expect me...beneath you." The next moment Sasuke was buried so you could only see his head.

Kakashi "Ninjutsu, earth style: Headhunter jutsu, as I said, the nail sticking up is the first that gets hammered down"

The a voice behind Kakashi said "Really Sensei?"

Kakashi looked behind him and saw...Sasuke

Kakashi "Sasuke? But who..."

When he looked back he saw Naruto's head sticking out of the ground and he shouted "Sakura attack now!" Sakura went in charging at Kakashi, but when he looked at her she froze and ran the other way yelling she was scared.

Naruto "Damn it! Gotta try this now: Shadow clone jutsu" Then there were 10 Naruto's attacking Kakashi. While fighting he thought

_Shadow clones? He shouldn't be able to do that, it's a forbidden jutsu! On top of that they are extremely fast, I have a hard time keeping up._

Kakashi was able to take a few clones down. The rest was taken down by the great fireball jutsu Sasuke did on Kakashi. Kakashi evaded it, but then felt a pull at the place the bells were at. The moment he evaded the fireball of Sasuke, Vegeta grasped the chance to get the bells...The test was over.

Kakashi "Well done, but tell me...how did you do the Great fireball jutsu Naruto? The first time I fought Sasuke, you were transformed into him"

Naruto "Nope, that really was Sasuke. The time you dug yourself underground, we used to switch places, knowing you would do a counter-attack. When you did Sasuke would suprise you and then the idea was that Sakura would distract you..but it backfired so that I had to use the shadow clone jutsu. So I took over Sakura's role and then Sasuke did another Great fireball jutsu on you. We know you would evade it, so Vegeta's role was that he waited for that moment and take the bells."

Kakashi was stunned while he thought _Such a complex plan made in such a short time. Impressive_

Kakashi said "You three pass...only I can't let Sakura pass. She left you down when she was a vital part of Naruto's plan. If this was a real mission someone could have died" Sakura looked down while tears were running down her cheeks.

Naruto "But sensei..."

Sakura "No Naruto...don't take it up for me. I froze up while you three were counting on me..."

Naruto "Sakura.."

Sakura "At this point I am useless for the group, slowing you down, so the only thing I can do for you guys is take my leave"

As she walked away she heard a voice.

Kakashi "you...pass as well"

Sakura turned around suprised and said "What?"

Kakashi "I said...you pass"

Sakura "B-b-but why"

Kakashi "Long ago I learned a lesson...those who break the rules are scum...but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum. You were willing to give up your chance to become a genin because you thought it would be better for the group, placing the group before your own desires."

Naruto nodded and Vegeta smirked. Only Sasuke was giving a filthy glare while Sakura was jumping up and down of joy.

Kakashi "Genin, welcome to group 7...We will start missions tomorrow, until then you are dismissed!"

As the three walked away Kakashi said he wanted to speak to Vegeta...alone.

Vegeta "What is it? what you want from me?"

Kakashi "I saw good things from everyone, but I only saw you take the bells...so I want a little one-on-one to test you a bit"

Vegeta looked a bit baffled but then he smirked and said "yeah sure" and he got into a fighting stance.

Kakashi started. He threw a few kunai at Vegeta. The kunai went straight through Vegeta.

Kakashi _He's fast!_

Vegeta appeared behind Kakashi, trying to hit him in the head. Kakashi dodged by a millimeter. Then Kakashi attacked, but Vegeta dodged all his attacks.

Kakashi _What the? He's dodging punches where most chunin would get hit by, I guess it's time to turn it up a notch._

Kakashi started to punch faster, but it still didn't had any effect

Kakashi _Then I guess I have no choice: __Celestial gate, gate 1, gate of opening, OPEN_.

Suddenly Kakashi's speed was doubled.

Vegeta _What's this? He punches much faster, almost looks like the Kaio-ken_

Then Vegeta got hit. Strangely enough Vegeta wasn't the one moaning in pain, it was Kakashi.

Kakashi "Ouch...ah, what's your face made of? Solid rocks?"

Vegeta "We saiyans have hard bodies. That is one of the reasons we are known as a warrior race"

Kakashi _A Bloodline trait? I have to ask him about that later. Now I have to concentrate on fighting and furthermore...I want to find out what's going to happen next in Icha-Icha paradise"_

Vegeta "I'm done playing around, let's end this little game shall we"

And as he spoke he rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi was trying to hit the rushing Vegeta but punched right through him. As he looked down he saw Vegeta in a kneeling position. Kakashi was hit in the gut that send him through his knees. Next he got a hit in the head that send him flying. He was severely weakened, but still able to move.

Kakashi "Okay that's enough, I know now you are able enough" _And I want to survive this day _he added in his mind

Vegeta _Tsk, not even a good warm-up, oh well, it was fun as long as it lasted_ "Agreed, then I will see you tomorrow"

Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke while Vegeta headed home.

_At the Hokage tower_

Kakashi reported to the Hokage all four of the participants passed the test. He also told him about the sparring match he had against Vegeta.

Hokage "No way! You're saying, even when you opened the first of the celestial gates you weren't able to beat him?

Kakashi "Yes, he dodged my attacks with ease, and the one time I was able to hit him, it felt like I punched rock"

Hokage "Did you find anything out about him?"

Kakashi "Yes, a few things, first of all he is a prince"

The hokage almost fell of his chair about this news

Kakashi "Second, I heard him say the saiyans are known for their fighting abilities. I suspect they have a Bloodline Trait"

Hokage "Really now? Try to find out if he has one and what the Bloodline Trait is, but do it in a manner no one else hears it. If one of the clans hear that he has a strong Bloodline trait, they try to get him to their side, and I think he isn't the kind of person who will let that slide"

Kakashi "Yes Lord Hokage. Anything else I should know?"

Hokage "Yes, since recently I heard Naruto is a Saiyan, just like Vegeta so keep a eye on him as well"

Kakashi got a surprised look on his face "But neither of his parents weren't biological related to them, at least I don't think so"

Hokage "I know, but explaining the details to you now would only confuse you more, so that's all you need to know right now"

Kakashi looked dissapointed "Understood Lord Hokage"

Kakashi got out of the office, and while the Hokage looked over the village he thought _Old Kai, what more surprise will you have in store for me._

_Just outside the village_

Naruto and Vegeta were walking towards the forest when they met Sakura.

Naruto "Hey Sakura how are you doing?"

Sakura "Hi Naruto, I'm fine, just gathered some mushrooms. Where are you and Vegeta going?"

Naruto "We are going to train"

Sakura "Again? You two sure love to train. By the way, I noticed it a few times, why won't you get rid of those ugly furry belts you both have. It doesn't suit your clothes and can get in the way eventually"

Vegeta growled and said "We would if we could"

Sakura "What do you mean?"

Naruto "he means this" The belt came loose and was wiggeling at Sakura.

Sakura got big white eyes "What the...A...A tail? How is that possible?"

Vegeta "It's something that everyone with saiyan blood has"

Sakura "So that means...you're a saiyan too Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Vegeta who sighed and explained "Yes, that's obvious since he has a tail, that was the reason why he was sent to us when he was a baby"

Sakura nodded while Naruto whispered "Good save Vegeta thanks"

Sakura "But I've never saw or heard about people in the village having tails"

Vegeta "Was probably removed when they were baby's for a very good reason and before you ask no, I will not tell you the reason"

Vegeta moved away after that.

Sakura "Why is he always so grumpy? Is it because he is a Prince?"

Naruto "No, that's just the way he is. He is just not used to show emotions and he likes to speak to truth, although it's a bit rude sometimes"

Sakura "Hmm, guess I understand...A little. Well I've gotta go deliver these mushrooms and then I'll go to bed, we have our first mission tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 4: To the land of waves we go!

Thank you for the reviews! I liked the positive responses. Well, I use this chapter to answer some of the questions and explain why I did some things.

I put Naruto and Vegeta in squad 7 because I have a certain storyline in thought that includes Sasuke and Sakura and because both main characters must _care _about it I put them in squad 7. But don't worry; it's only for a few chapters.

The Hokage will NOT find out that the saiyans are an entire race of people, but someone else does.

In this story I will cover most of the original Naruto missions, including some lame ones. Of course some will be altered. The other question of this person will be answered in this chapter so I don't answer it here ;).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor DBZ/DBGT or the characters used in this ****FANFICTION!**

Weeks passed by while team 7 had their missions. All of them were chores that even an 8 year old could do, constantly irritating Vegeta to no end. But he did them anyway without losing his temper except on one mission. He had to get a scroll from somebody in another village. He went alone since the place was nearby and the others had another mission:

Vegeta went to the village and soon he had discovered the bar where he needed to obtain the scroll. He walked in and saw a young man behind a desk.

Vegeta "I'm the ninja from the village hidden in the leafs to pick up the scroll for the owner of the weapon shop"

The man said "I am Shoko, and I am not giving you the scroll"

Vegeta "The owner said you already had a deal and that I could pick it up"

Shoko "That may be true, but there is something you need to do before I can give you the scroll"

Vegeta muttered a few curses under his breath and asked "What is it?"

Shoko "This is a small village with no entertainment at all, so what I want you to do is...dance"

Vegeta blinked with his eyes "What?"

Shoko "Are you deaf or something? I said you need to dance to get the scroll, so be a good little Ninja and start shaking those hips"

Vegeta's anger vein appeared and said "No, I refuse."

Shoko "Then I won't give you the scroll"

Vegeta went mad; he powered up and screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP WITH YOUR STUPID DANCE AND GIVE ME THAT GODDAMNED SCROLL!"

Shoko was shivering like a leaf in the wind "H-h-h-here t-take i-it" and he gave Vegeta the scroll and ran for dear life. After that Shoko became known as the easiest trader in the land of fire.

_Short after that in a forest nearby_

Kakashi "Squad 7 report"

Sakura "Target in sight, taking position to take action"

Kakashi "Sasuke?"

Sasuke "In position"

Kakashi "Vegeta?"

Vegeta "yeah yeah yeah"

Kakashi "Naruto?"

Naruto "In position and ready to move"

Kakashi "Ok...GO"

A black shadow was moving fast through the woods. It ran towards Sakura and turned around only to get caught by Naruto. The team gathered.

Sakura "This is the 7th time this month the cat escaped, someone must be more careful about their pets"

Naruto "Yeah and this little cat keeps putting up a fight"

Vegeta took over the cat and lifted it so that it would look straight into Vegeta's eyes and it calmed down.

Sakura "Wow Vegeta, how did you do that?"

Vegeta "It's called Killing intent, it's a technique that gives weaker people or animals the feeling like they are in a hopeless situation and are petrified with fear."

Sakura "Wow cool can you teach me that?"

Vegeta "No, it's hard to explain but for certain reason's I can't teach it to you"

Sakura looked disappointed but didn't question further because it would only result in the same way. Vegeta would get mad and would give her the silent treatment for a few days.

The group returned to the Hokage tower, where the customer was waiting.

Vegeta "Here is your cat...again"

Customer "O thank you for bringing back my little sweetheart" as she "pets" her cat that rather looked more like abuse than petting

Naruto *whispering to Vegeta* "And now we see the reason why the cat keeps running away"

The customer gave Iruka the money and went away.

Iruka "All right squad 7, as for the new missions..."

Vegeta "NO...no more stupid child missions, I want a real mission if only to blow off some steam"

Naruto "I agree with Vegeta, these "missions" as you call it are more tiring than training just because it's boring"

Iruka "How dare you! You all are just fresh Genin, which means you only get D-ranked missions, or must I explain the system again?"

Vegeta "For the love of Kami, spare me that crap"

Iruka "What did you..." While he spoke he looked into Vegeta's eyes.

Hokage "Iruka?" Iruka was still looking at Vegeta until the Hokage gave him a little push.

Iruka "ehm...yes...okay ehm..."

Hokage _Why is he acting so strange? _

The Hokage began smiling "All right, I have a C-ranked mission here. It's about escorting a certain man to the Land of waves"

Vegeta "Finally, something else than doing chores and picking up stuff"

Hokage "I will send in the man who you will be escorting"

An old man came through the door. He had average clothes, but a strange hat.

"I'm Tazuna; I'm a master bridge builder...hmm what they are sending kids nowadays? What's the world coming to? Anyway it will have to do"

Vegeta hated to be spoken to in such a manner and wanted to rush the man, the only thing that was stopping him was Naruto.

Naruto "Easy Vegeta, we must escort the man, not kill him."

Vegeta "Let me go Naruto, I will not kill him, I just wanna torture him a little"

Naruto "No Vegeta, or do you want to go back to those boring chores"

That seemed to calm Vegeta down.

Kakashi "Great, now that's over, all of you can go to your homes and prepare for the coming mission. We meet in front of the gate in one hour"

_One hour later_

Kakashi "Great, it seems everyone is here." Okay then let's go!"

The group started moving and talking about small talk about where the land of waves was and about the other countries and the ninja that lived there and the technique's they use.

The group continued their journey and came across a puddle of water.

Naruto _Hmm...A puddle of water on a sunny day...and it's giving off an energy signal...so Ninja are gonna ambush us. But who is their target? Us or Tazuna?_

Vegeta _Naruto knows about them and Kakashi noticed it too, only Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice it. By the way not smart doing this technique at this location with this weather...bunch of amateurs._

Vegeta crossed eyes with Kakashi giving a slight nod.

The group was a few meters away from the puddle when 2 people came out of them, tight together with some sort of chain. They rushed at Kakashi, strapping the chain around him and pulled at it, resulting in Kakashi being ripped to shreds.

Vegeta jumped back and said "Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna, Naruto get ready!"

Both attacking ninja rushed to Tazuna ignoring the rest. Before they got close Vegeta and Naruto appeared in front of them.

Vegeta "Where do you think you two are going? I don't like being ignored"  
One of the two brothers said "Hmph, we just wanted to kill that old man, but it seems we have to get rid of you two first"

With that the ninja brothers attacked. Naruto disappeared from their sight, while Vegeta rushed towards them. Instead of going straight at the brothers, Vegeta went for the chain. The brothers were so surprised that they didn't have a chance to take action. Vegeta caught the chain and threw it in the air, together with the brothers. Naruto appeared above them, driving his elbows in the brothers gut. They were sent down to the ground were Vegeta caught them. To bad for them he didn't use his arms for that, rather his knees, causing severe damage to their backs.

Vegeta "Hmph, too easy"  
Naruto "Yeah, I hoped they would last longer than that"

Kakashi came out of the bushes. Sakura looked shocked at Kakashi since she thought he was ripped to shreds. She looked at the place the brothers got him and just saw the remains of a log.

Sakura _Substitution Jutsu__! But why did he hide until the battle was over? We could've been killed!  
_"Kakashi sensei! Why did you wait so long to show up?"

Kakashi "Well that's easy, I wanted to find out if those two were targeting us as rivaling Ninja, or Tazuna meaning they were ordered to take him out"

One of the brothers barely got his head up "H-how did you found out"  
Vegeta "Well that's easy. This area hasn't had a good rainy day since days, which makes it unlikely that there would be a puddle of water"

The brother that asked the question turned his head away and fell back unconscious.

Kakashi "Well Sasuke, tie them up while I ask Tazuna a few questions"  
Sasuke "Hmph, why don't you ask Naruto or Vegeta to do that"  
Kakashi "Since they did the hard work"  
Sasuke "Tch, fine"

Kakashi turned to Tazuna "When we took this mission we wouldn't have suspected we had to fight other Ninja, meaning you lied about the dangers of this mission. If we knew we could expect this we would have ranked it a B or A-ranked mission. So you better start coming clean or else we will go back"

Tazuna "Yes it's true I knew this would happen, but try to understand. The land of waves is poor. We pay extremely high taxes and have almost no connection to the main land, which means we must buy our things from a powerful business man called Gato, of Gato import and export. He also has hired killers to protect him and to kill people if it's needed. I am a bridge builder, if the bridge we are building is completed, means Gato will lose most of his power, so that's the story and do what you will with it. I can understand if you want to go back to your village. Of course I will get killed anyway and my grandson will cry himself to tears everyday wondering why his poor grandfather had to die"

After hearing this story (and about his grandson making them feel guilty if they left him) Kakashi said.

Kakashi "Well squad what do you want?"  
Sakura "I vote that we go back, this is way out of our league"  
Vegeta "Out of our league? Sounds more like fun, I vote to go forward"  
Naruto "I agree with Vegeta and on top of that it's the right thing to do"  
Sasuke _I can't lose from these guys _"I say we go on"  
Kakashi "All right, that's decided then, we move on but listen well this mission is officially now of the scope. If I feel that it becomes too dangerous I will abort the mission. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

_In the land of waves_

The group finally arrived at their destination. The last few days Sasuke only removed himself from the group more and more. He felt like his skills as a ninja was attacked since the day Naruto and Vegeta took care of the ninja brothers. He was eager to show the group that he _is_ a skilled ninja.

When the boat hit land he was the first to jump on land, scouting the area. He saw something move in the bushes and threw a kunai. It was only a rabbit, but Kakashi noticed something.

_That's a white rabbit! But at this time of year they're normally brown, which means it's bred indoors meaning it's to be used for substitution...This is a attack!_

Kakashi "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

As Vegeta jumped toward Tazuna to tackle him down and Naruto did the same to Sakura as a big sword flew over their heads and stopped at a tree. Suddenly a strange looking character stood on the blade. A scary looking guy with no eyebrows and his mouth was covered by his clothes.

The man said "A Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja who claims to copied over a thousand jutsu's as it says in the bingo book"

Kakashi "That sword...that means you are Zabuza Momoichi also known as The demon of the hidden mist"

Zabuza "Yes indeed, I came here for the bridge builder, but I never suspected he would have you as his guard, together with some brats who think they are Ninja"

Sasuke became mad at this mockery and was ready to charge but Kakashi held him back.

Kakashi "No Sasuke, if you face him now you would die. This opponent I must fight by myself"

And while he spoke he pushed his headband away from his left eye, showing it was a red eye with three dots in it.

Sakura was shocked as she said "The Sharingan?"  
Vegeta "Shari-what?"  
Sasuke "Sharingan, a bloodline trait that only runs in the Uchiha family. It's an occulair jutsu, that's able to register and copy hand signs, thus copying the entire jutsu. It has many more abilities next to that" _But how is it that Kakashi has it?_

Vegeta just shrugged at this explanation while Naruto thought the same thing as Sasuke.

Vegeta "Need any help to take him down?"  
Kakashi "No, I must fight him alone."  
Sakura "But what about our teamwork"  
Kakashi "The only teamwork here is to protect Tazuna while I fight Zabuza"

Sakura looked scared. Kakashi noticed it and while he smiled he said

"Sakura, don't worry, I won't allow to let my teammates die"

Kakashi "It's about the begin...all right all four of you gather around Tazuna and protect him"

Zabuza "Ah the sharingan of the copy ninja, I'm honored, but what use is it when you can see nothing"

He made a few hand seals and a very thick mist appeared.

Kakashi _Hmm...__Hidden in the mist jutsu__,_ _this makes things much more difficult...wait he's near Tazuna!_

Zabuza was standing near Tazuna and was ready to strike, but he was stopped by Kakashi.

Zabuza "Not bad Kakashi, too bad for you this isn't the real me" and suddenly another Zabuza slashed through Kakashi...but just like the other Zabuza that was also hit by the blade Kakashi turned into water.

Zabuza _Water clone jutsu?__ He was able to copy my jutsu in this mist?_

Kakashi appeared behind him "It was a good try, but you will be stopped here"  
Zabuza "Really now?"

And while he spoke he moved his blade. Kakashi was able to evade it, but got kicked away by Zabuza. Kakashi landed in the lake.

Kakashi _This water feels strange...dense...What__...__oh nooo_

Zabuza "Water style: Water prison jutsu" Suddenly a ball of water trapped Kakashi and was unable to move.

Naruto said "Guys, keep protecting Tazuna, I will try to help Kakashi"  
Kakashi "No Naruto, just take the rest and run, you have no chance here!"  
Naruto "No, I won't"  
Kakashi "I'm not asking I'm telling. Just take Tazuna and go, the mission comes first! This is a direct order from your leading Jonin"  
Naruto "I said I won't leave you behind...remember what you said in the beginning?'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'

Kakashi kept protesting as Naruto walked towards Zabuza. Zabuza made a water clone.

Zabuza "Hey kid, you really think you have a chance against me? Haha, don't make me laugh"  
Vegeta smirked and said "He has more than a chance against you, He will destroy you...if you are lucky"  
Zabuza "You give your friend high credit punk. You stupid brats with your weak ninja academy training don't deserve my time."  
Sakura "_Weak _Ninja training?"  
Kakashi "He means the fact when it was rougher...at the graduation they had to kill their partner to pass"  
Zabuza "Aaahhh good times, it made me feel...so...goood"  
Naruto "Shut up!"  
Zabuza "Huh?"  
Naruto "I said shut up! Killing people for fun, you guys make me sick! Now I had enough and it's time to take out the trash!"  
Zabuza "And how do you want to do that punk?"

Naruto smirked and said "Like this"

The atmosphere seemed the be filled with electricity. Suddenly they heard Naruto growling a bit as a hard wind blew away the mist. Pebbles and mid-sized stones were send flying and trees were shaking by the strong winds that came from Naruto.

Zabuza _What the hell is he! What is this I'm sensing, its unreal!  
_Vegeta _Show-off! Going super-saiyan hey...hmm finally showtime  
_Sakura _What is he doing, I never saw of felt anything like this  
_Sasuke _Damn what a strong energy. He's even stronger than Kakashi at this point...darn you Naruto._

Naruto was enveloped by a golden chakra, his eyes were fading into a green color...Then he screamed as a golden light blinded everyone and the wind reached it's peak, only to fade away after Naruto was done.

When the others opened their eyes they saw Naruto. His hair was spikier than normal, he looked more ripped and his face looked harder and his eyes were green. Those green eyes were piercing into Zabuza's eyes, who was in severe shock from the things he just saw.

Zabuza _What is this sensation I feel...I don't like this situation one bit. I gotta take him out now before he has any more surprises_

The Zabuza clone was ready to attack, but he didn't saw Naruto anymore. Then he felt a hard hit in his face that dispelled the water clone. Before Zabuza could make another he was hit in the back. Kakashi's was finally free and stood next to Naruto. Zabuza was mad that he underestimated the kid and started making hand signs.

Water style: Water vortex jutsu and a wave of water was racing towards Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto screamed as he used his Ki to blow away the water toward the opposite direction.

Zabuza "What NO WAY!" As he was hit by his own technique he thought _He reversed my jutsu! What the hell is this kid!_

Zabuza hit a tree and clamped on it, gasping for air. When he looked up he saw Naruto on a branch.

Zabuza "What are you? Some kind of demon?"  
Naruto "No, I am your end"

As he spoke these words he stretched out his arm and a great shockwave put a hole in the landscape. Zabuza lied in the center, mangled; feeling like every bone in his body was broken. Naruto slowly walked toward him.

Naruto said "And now it´s time to end this" as his arms was stretched out and Zabuza saw a ball of energy in his hand.

Zabuza _Chakra? No...This is something else...what is it?_

Before Naruto could blast him Zabuza was struck by a Senbon in the neck. Naruto looked in the direction the Senbon appeared from and saw a person with a mask on.

Kakashi "A hunter"  
Sakura "Hunter?"  
Kakashi "When a member of a village goes rogue, it´s the mission of these special shinobi to track down the rogue ninja, kill him and get rid of his body, so that the secrets inside that body can´t be used by other villages"

Hunter "I will take him now"  
Naruto kicked the body so that it landed near the hunter  
"Take him, I´m done with him"  
Hunter "Thank you, than I best be off"

And in a swirl of wind both people disappeared.

Naruto relaxed and with that his hair returned to normal and his eyes became his original blue color.

Kakashi walked towards him "Naruto, we need to talk, but later, let´s first take Tazuna home"

After the group left a mysterious cloaked person entered the place where Zabuza and Naruto fought. He placed an open box in front of him and did some weird hand signs. After he was done the box closed by itself. The person chuckled. "Step one, complete"

_At Tazuna´s house_

The group walked into the house and was welcomed warmly by Tazuna´s daughter. She had food prepared and soon everyone was eating. Everyone had their own thoughts when they saw the saiyans eat.

Kakashi _What the...They're pigs! At least learn some restrain yourself a bit when you are eating in someone's house  
_Sakura _Terrible! What must Tazuna's daughter think! The last time I saw something like this is when I saw Choji eat.  
_Sasuke _Tch, morons_

After the meal Tazuna and his daughter explained the situation the village was in at the moment. Also the part that the husband of Tazuna´s daughter was killed by Gato´s men.

Naruto "So, as long as this island is isolated from the main land, Gato has complete power."  
Tazuna "Yes indeed, that´s why we are trying to build the bridge, to free the people"  
Naruto "Don´t worry, with us here there will be no doubt the bridge is build and Gato is stopped!"  
Tazuna "Good to hear that"

Tazuna´s grandson sat at the table and sat "Hmph why do you always have high hopes grandpa, like those people are going to change anything"

After the kid got reprimanded from his mother, Tazuna apologized.

Naruto "No worries, we won´t stop until the bridge is build"

The grandson interrupted again about how they are going to die and stormed out of the room.

Tazuna´s daughter apologized for his behavior. The child had a rough time since his father and hero was killed.

Kakashi gave Naruto and Vegeta a sign and said that Sakura and Sasuke had to stay put a moment.

_Outside_

Kakashi "Well Naruto tell me, what happened while you were fighting with Zabuza?"

Naruto "Hmm...Simple I fought him after I transformed"

Kakashi "Transformation...is that a Bloodline trait?"

Naruto "You can say that"

Vegeta "What is a ´Bloodline trait´?"

Kakashi looked stunned that Vegeta didn´t know this "Bloodline traits are abilities that only members of a certain clan have. It can also have physical manifestation like unbreakable bones. The sharingan you saw earlier was a Bloodline trait that only the Uchiha´s have"

Vegeta "I see. Well let me tell you a few things about saiyans.  
We have evolved as a warrior race.  
We have hard bodies;  
we age slowly so that we can fight longer.  
We have a high immune system, which means poisons and diseases don´t have much effect on us.  
When we are hit by an attack that physically or mentally inflicts us, our body will become immune to it over time.  
When saiyans fights we become stronger, when we are injured and heal we become stronger and when we are wounded and are a breath away from death and we recover our power increases drastically."

Kakashi´s eye became as big as a teacup as Vegeta continued.

Vegeta "But our greatest ability is to transform"  
Kakashi "Transform?"  
Vegeta sighs "We use transformation to make changes to our body so we can generate and deploy more energy"  
Kakashi "I see"  
Vegeta "Saiyans have several transformations. One is called the Oozaru; we change into a great ape. We can´t change into that at will. For that transformation a saiyan needs a full moon and his tail. Furthermore most saiyans don't have the power to control themselves in that form, so their mind is that of a raging animal except for 'evolved' saiyans, like Naruto and I who maintain their own mind"

Kakashi "T-tail?"

Vegeta sighed and wiggled his tail in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi "I thought that was a belt!"

Vegeta "Tch, whatever. Anyway, the other transformations are Super saiyan and variations of it, like you saw Naruto do against Zabuza"

Kakashi "Yes, although I didn´t saw it good"  
Vegeta "Well, let me show you"

_Inside the house_

Sakura was trying to begin a conversation with Sasuke, but he just ignored it and was too busy with himself. Then out of nowhere a golden glow came through the window. They both rushed towards the window and saw Vegeta. Instead of his black hair it now was gold and his eyes were green. Sakura looked at it with big eyes and thought Vegeta looked hotter than ever and Sasuke thought _Oh no not him too_.

_Outside_

Vegeta became super saiyan with ease and explained.

Vegeta "THIS is a super saiyan. The physical manifestations are easy to explain...Gold hair that sticks up, green eyes and our body size increase a bit. There are more forms like this, each with its own manifestations and increase of power. When we are in this state we also change a bit mentally. We think more of battle and we are a little more ruthless when it comes to eliminating enemies. With each transformation these effects change as well, so the higher we go, the more ruthless we are."

Vegeta turned back into his normal state "And this was the saiyan afternoon special courtesy of me"

Kakashi was shocked _these saiyans are monsters! If they live long enough they would be unbeatable. And then Naruto...He has the nine-tailed fox inside of him with its healing powers...combined with the abilities of a saiyans...*gulp*_

Kakashi "So, if the saiyans are so powerful, why have I never heard of them"

Vegeta "Quite some time ago most saiyans were killed by someone very evil called Frieza. Only a few saiyans survived. After that a few died as well and the rest don´t have any interest in being part of the ninja world...until Naruto that is"

Kakashi "...Oh...I´m sorry about your people Vegeta"

Vegeta "Don´t worry about it. Most of them were...ruthless, aggressive and idiotic. For many people it´s a good thing they were destroyed and since the moment they got killed they stopped to roam my mind"

Kakashi "hmm...okay, by the way Naruto that attack you did at the end...that wasn´t your usual chakra was it?"

Naruto "No that was Ki"

Kakashi "Ki? I´ve heard that term before somewhere, but I can´t recall what it is"

Vegeta "`Ki is someone´s life energy, through training someone can expand the mass of Ki they possess and use it in battle. For bigger Ki attacks you need to time to gather Ki from inside your body. The more Ki you use in an attack, the stronger the attack can be. If you use too much Ki you will pass out from exhaustion and if you drain it totally it will result in death"

Kakashi "hmm, I can´t really see the difference between that and chakra so what´s the difference?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said "What do I look like to you! A rocket scientist? *sighs* only thing I have heard about the differences is that Ki is the entire energy a person has and that chakra is the biggest energy point in the body"

Kakashi looked baffled at Vegeta and said "I see, so Chakra is a part of the energy you guys use"

Vegeta "basically...yes"

Kakashi "What else can you do with that...Ki?"

Vegeta "For the love of...Come Naruto let´s show him"

And without any explanation Kakashi was grabbed by Naruto and flew off.

_In the house_

Sakura "What the...They are flying!"  
Sasuke "How do they do that?"  
Sakura "How should I know! I only know it´s...soooo cool"

Sakura´s mind was working overtime; dreaming about Vegeta was carrying her bridal style and doing romantic things. While Sasuke was trying to explain the things he just saw.

_With Kakashi, Naruto and Vegeta_

Kakashi "What the...? We´re flying!"

Naruto "Yeah, it´s about the same technique you use. You people use chakra to your feet to move faster, jump higher, walk on water and climb in trees or mountains. We send our Ki at our feet and use it to push us up and maintain it, thus flying"

Kakashi "Okay, I get the point, but where are we going?"

Naruto "Finding a suitable place to show you the difference between chakra and Ki"

Soon they reached an open field with 2 fairly big rocks in the center.

Kakashi "All right, what´s the big idea?"  
Vegeta "You see those two big rocks there right?"

Kakashi nodded.

Vegeta "Use your strongest jutsu on that rock and Naruto will show one of his Ki attacks, that way you will see the difference and prevents me to jump out of my skin with stupid explanations"

Kakashi "okay, here I go" He made a few hand signs and then an electric current was in his palm Lightning blade. He rushed towards the rock and drove his hand into it, leaving a big hole in it.

Vegeta "Not bad, now Naruto your turn"

Naruto nodded and placed his hand in a cup at his side and he yelled "KA...MEE"

Vegeta "Naruto stop!"  
Naruto "What Vegeta?"  
Vegeta "That attack is too much for this you dunce!"  
Naruto "Sheesh...all right"

Naruto simply stretched his arm forward and with a hard `HA´ a beam of light came out of his hand, which exploded when it made contact with the rock. When the smoke cleared the rock was gone and a small crater took its place. Kakashi got big white eyes and fell upside down *Anime style yay*

Kakashi _this is insane_. _And that attack he wanted to do earlier one was stronger than this...they could destroy a village with those attacks!_

Vegeta "As you can see, this is the difference between Chakra and Ki"  
Kakashi "Can us Ninja be able to use Ki?"  
Vegeta "To a certain point...yes. As I said before, we saiyans are a warrior race and because of it our bodies have a lot more energy. Normal ninja can also use Ki, but don't have the reserves like we do. But there were people in the past that used Ki to fly and as an attack source."  
Kakashi "So...you think...you can teach me that?"  
Naruto "Sure, but on one condition"  
Kakashi "What is it?"  
Naruto "Don't tell anyone about our abilities or else we have a riot on our hands with people who want to be our students. If someone see us fly just say it's a Bloodline Trait or something"  
Kakashi "Sure"  
Naruto "All right then...we start training when we are back in the village hidden in the leaves"  
Kakashi "All right, let's go back"

_Back at Tazuna's house_

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to return. Finally he came, together with Sakura and Sasuke. Immediately Sakura asked Kakashi how it was possible Vegeta and Naruto could fly.

Kakashi "I don't know, you should ask them"

Before Sakura could ask them Sasuke did. He said to Vegeta

Sasuke "Vegeta, I want to learn how to fly"  
Vegeta glared "You really want to know...you're sure?"  
Sasuke nodded  
Vegeta "Okay, let me explain"  
Sasuke looked at Vegeta with enthusiasm  
Vegeta "First thing you must do...go to a high location, like the hokage's tower"  
Sasuke nodded "And then?"  
Vegeta "When you are there you..." he paused  
Sasuke looked at Vegeta in excitement  
Vegeta "JUMP and flap your arms really hard...if it doesn't work, try again"

Sasuke looked baffled while Naruto fell on the ground laughing. Sasuke turned away mad.

Vegeta asked with an evil smirk "Was it something I said?"

Kakashi "Stop kidding around. Tomorrow we start training at chakra control, so get to bed so that all four of you will be fresh in the morning"

_In a hideout in the forest_

Zabuza was in a bed while the hunter was sitting next to him without his mask.

_**(Flashback)**_

When the hunter left the group he appeared in the woods with Zabuza. He pulled out the Senbon and soon Zabuza came back to life.

Zabuza "Must you always be so harsh Haku?"

The hunter took off his mask, showing the face of a young man with feminine features.

Haku "Sorry Zabuza, but that place is the easiest to hit for me"  
Zabuza "Yeah right, you probably enjoyed it"  
Haku "Sorry but it must look real, it isn't easy hitting a pressure point to make it seem you are dead. It's very hard to induct a state of half-dead"  
Zabuza "Sometimes you're even worse than I am. Anyway let's go"

_**(End flashback)**_

With the strange duo there was a pretty fat guy with messy curly eyes and sunglasses called Gato.

Gato "I thought you were some big shot in the Ninja world. Demon of the hidden mist, yeah right."  
Zabuza "You didn't had the fight I had, that kid was abnormal"  
Gato "_KID! _You were taken out by a KID?"  
Zabuza "Yeah I underestimated him, but I'll get him next time"  
Gato "Yeah right...we'll see about it. If you don't get him next time consider yourself off the payroll"

With these words that fat guy left. Thinking evil thoughts

Haku "I can't stand that man"  
Zabuza "We need him and his money for my dream"  
Haku "I know"

Zabuza decided to change the subject

Zabuza "Did you get a good view of the battlefield?"  
Haku "Yes, although when that kid increased his power, I had trouble to keep my position in that tree"  
Zabuza "And what were your thoughts?"  
Haku "I know what to with that annoying Sharingan, but I have no idea what to do about that kid. I've never saw something like that and with lack of knowledge about these subject I can't come up with a good strategy against that kid's technique"

Zabuza was deep in thought but heard a strange voice.

Mystery man (note, this is the cloaked man) "I know what to do about him"  
Haku got in a defensive position "Who are you?"  
Mystery man "No one, just somebody who likes to help out people of your kind with these kind of problems"  
Zabuza "State your business or leave"  
Mystery man "Like I said, I help people of your kind with certain problems"  
Haku _I feel a bad vibe from him...it's like pure evil _  
Zabuza "Thanks but no thanks, we like to solve our problems by ourselves"  
Mystery man "Fair enough" he said as he threw two vials towards Zabuza "Take this if you change your mind"

And with that he disappeared.

Haku "What a strange person, I don't like him at all"  
Zabuza "No matter he's gone anyway"  
Haku "Anyway, what's our next step?"  
Zabuza "We attack them on the bridge in two days, then we can catch 2 birds with one stone"

_A few days later on the bridge_

Squad 7 stood by while the people were working on the bridge. Suddenly, without a warning a thick mist blocked their view.

Sasuke "Oh great...another shinobi that uses mist"  
Naruto "No...It's the same one"  
Sakura "What?"  
Vegeta "Naruto is right...and it seems he brought a friend for us to play with"

Both Zabuza and Haku (with his mask on) came close enough so that the group could see them.

Vegeta smirked "So, that hunter was an accomplice of yours. I would never suspect that, you're a lot smarter than you look no-brows"  
Zabuza "WHAT?"  
Naruto "You heard him...so you're back for another beating?"  
Zabuza started to laugh "How can you attack something you can't see"

The mist grew thicker and the two enemies disappeared in it.

Vegeta disappeared and the next second they heard Zabuza moan.

The mist faded away and everyone saw Zabuza on his knees while he was holding his stomach.

Zabuza "H-how did you do that?"  
Vegeta "A true warrior doesn't need his eyes to find his opponent"  
Zabuza started to stand up and said "A battle of sheer force then"

Then Haku rushed forward only to get kicked back by Naruto. Then Haku started to make hand signs. Special jutsu: Demonic crystal Ice mirrors. Then Vegeta and Sasuke were trapped in some sorts of ice dome. Haku walked towards it and slides in one of the mirrors.

Haku "With this technique your end is near, since I have a dream"  
Sasuke "Dream?"  
Haku "Yes. My dream is to make Zabuza's dream become a reality. And for that I will act as a shinobi and take your lives if I have to"

Suddenly the image of Haku disappeared from the mirror and senbons were thrown. Neither of the warriors saw Haku and while Vegeta dodged all the senbons, Sasuke was hit several times.

Vegeta "Sasuke, you okay?"  
Sasuke "I'm fine, what was that?"  
Vegeta replied "Trouble"

_Outside the dome_

Zabuza "So, Haku has them trapped in his Demonic ice mirrors"  
Kakashi "Demonic ice mirrors?"  
Zabuza "It's a technique only the kid possess and is very lethal hehe"  
Naruto started to chuckle  
Zabuza "What's so funny? You don't believe me?"  
Naruto "Yes, I believe you, but you don't know Vegeta like I do. When he gets mad at an enemy, he is finished!"  
Zabuza "Hmph, No one ever escaped from it."

_Inside the dome_

Haku had thrown a few more senbons, causing Vegeta trouble since he had to save Sasuke every time. But suddenly he felt Sasuke's energy rising. When he looked at him he saw two red eyes, one with two dots in it, the other one with one dot.

Vegeta _so the kid has finally unlocked his bloodline trait. That's good. But what's with that technique? Even I can't see that guy move. Hmm I think the trick is in those mirrors._

As if Haku read Vegeta's mind he said "This is a Bloodline trait only known in my family. The mirrors make me move at the speed of light. From this side you move extremely slow"

Vegeta _I knew it! So that means if I break those mirrors then he would lose his speed!_

Vegeta crossed his arms while he was storing energy. Then he spread his arms releasing all that energy, breaking the ice mirrors and accidently injuring Sasuke in the process. Haku's body flew away from them, rolling a few feet away when he hit the ground.

Zabuza _He broke the mirrors! Impossible!  
_Naruto _Heh I knew you could do it  
_Kakashi _Nice one Vegeta  
_Sakura "Woohoo yeah Vegeta way to go!"

Haku slowly started to get up. Once he recovered a bit he returned to Zabuza. When he came there Zabuza reached him a vial.

Haku "But Zabuza...We don't know what will happen if we take it!"  
Zabuza "I don't care, if we don't we will be wiped out. We are outnumbered and outmatched"

Haku knew this was true. Together they opened the vial and drank the potions that were inside of it. Right after that, it looked they were in extreme pain. Their muscles grew bigger, their faces changed a little and all kind of weird marks started to appear on their skin, some sort of mixture between tribal's and Runes. During this incredible transformation they were emitting strange black energy auras.

Naruto and Vegeta felt their power.

Naruto "KAKASHI, GET SASUKE, SAKURA AND TAZUNA out of here!"

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update A.S.A.P. Please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Kakashi's hell!

**Mnarutodbz:** Well, since I finally have reviews, I decided to answer a few here in the future, together with some specials guests.  
**Vegeta: **What the...? What is this place? What am I doing here?  
**Naruto: **How should I know? You should ask him...he is the writer of this story.  
**Vegeta: **Hey you there! What are we doing here!  
**Mnarutodbz: **Answering questions from the reviews.  
**Kakashi: **O great...So you are the lame person who wrote that I got hit by Naruto's Sexy jutsu?  
**Mnaruto dbz: **Yes, I did.  
**Kakashi: **I didn't like it and it's time for you to pay.

**Kakashi appears behind Mnarutodbz with three shadowclones**

**Mnarutodbz: **What the...?  
**Kakashi: **Konoha triple hidden secret Taijutsu technique: One Thousand Years of Death!  
**Mnarutodbz flies away: **Aahh my anus...this shouldn't happen to me it's my storyyyyyyy.

**Vegeta and Naruto looks baffled.**

**Vegeta: **What the...? that's just disgusting.  
**Naruto: **Yeah! Anyway...Enjoy the next chapter but first the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor DBZ/DBGT or the characters used in this ****FANFICTION!**

Zabuza and Haku were done transforming! They didn't look like themselves anymore. Zabuza had brown fur with red eyes. Out of his head there were two horns and his hands were transformed into terrible claws!

Haku had white fur, also red eyes. He had wings on his back. His face also had a snout and fangs.

Vegeta "What the hell?"  
Naruto "What was that potion? Their power went through the roof!"  
Vegeta "I don't know, but it looks like it didn't go well"  
Naruto "What do you mean?"  
Vegeta "Look at the expression on their faces. It barely looks human nor intelligent anymore."

As confirmation to this explanation the two let out a roar.

Vegeta "They lost their mind because of the transformation, making them more like animals than anything else"  
Naruto "I guess it can't be helped..."  
Vegeta "No, let's put them out of their misery." he smirked "It's the humane thing to do"

And with a loud scream they both became super-saiyans.

Both pair of fighters were waiting for the other to make the first move. A cold wind blew over the bridge, and when the wind suddenly stopped, all fighters began to move. Both beasts started a barrage of punches while the saiyans dodged them. Suddenly Vegeta caught one fist. The beast that once was called Zabuza tried to hit Vegeta with the other but that one was caught as well. Then the beast suddenly opened it's mouth.

Vegeta "What the..."

And a beam came out of the beast mouth and hit Vegeta, causing a huge explosion. The beast made a face that supposed to be a evil smirk, but then it's eyes grew big of the shock. Vegeta was still standing in front of him, holding his fists.

Vegeta _That was a Ki attack...it was weak but still...how is that possible  
_"Hmph, nice try, but now it's time to finish you off"

_With Naruto_

Beast Haku still tried to hit Naruto, but was too slow to hit him. Naruto hit back, but Haku dodged it and got in a perfect position for a counter-attack. He did the same thing as Zabuza...he opened his mouth and a blast came out. Only instead of a Ki attack it was a blue beam. Before Naruto could dodge it, it hit him turning him into ice.

The beast-Haku howled towards the sky and it was jumping from one leg to another. Then the bridge started to shake as a annoying sound was heard. It was the sound of something breaking. With a scream Naruto broke free from his cold prison, with a determined look on his face.

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta was still holding the beasts fists. He lifted up his knee and hit the beast in the gut. The beast roared in pain and was forced on his knees. He then got a nice white boot at the side of his face that sended him flying. Before he landed he got another kick beneath him, which sended him in to the sky. Vegeta stretched out one arm and a big blue Ki-ball appeared in his hand and yelled Big Bang Attack!. The ball made contact with the beast-Zabuza.

_With Naruto_

Naruto rushed towards Haku. Haku punched towards Naruto, only to find out he was just moving air. Naruto was behind Haku. Before he could turn around he was hit by Naruto's fist that sended him flying. Naruto appeared at the side Haku was going, but Haku recovered himself and tried to counter-attack with a kick. It was blocked by Naruto. Naruto pulled the leg towards him to give his punch more force. Haku was hit by the full impact. Naruto let the leg of Haku go and Haku fell dazed on the ground. Naruto pointed his index and middle fingers at him and a yellow beam blew off Haku's head. Naruto relaxed and turned back to his normal state.

Both saiyans reunited.

Vegeta "Hmph, all that trouble of transforming and still not giving a good warm-up"  
Naruto "Warm up? That beast put me on _ICE! _I'm still cold. I hope I won't catch a cold."  
Vegeta glared and hit Naruto at the back of his head "YOU FOOL! You're a Saiyan, We don't catch colds you dunce!"  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Hehe, oh yeah, I forgot"  
Vegeta looked baffled "How can you forget something like _That! _Idiot"  
Naruto just laughed.  
Vegeta "Tch, whatever. Let's go back to the others."

Before they turned around they heard a sound. It sounded like someone was knocking on a door. They looked at the place the sound came from and saw Gato, who was pounding his wooden cane on the ground with a group of bandits.

Gato "Well, well. I must say I must thank you two kids. You brought down a very big expensive employee of mine. Well, now it's time you two hit the dirt so I can go back to business. Allright men, the one who kills one kid gets payed double!"

The bandits screamed as they charged. Naruto gave Vegeta a look and he nodded. Both saiyans suddenly powered up, sending strong winds towards the bandits. The entire group suddenly stopped and ran the other way.

Gato "Hey guys where are you going! COME BACK HERE! Their just a bunch of kids"  
Random bandit "Screw this, keep your money I prefer to live!"

Vegeta walked slowly towards Gato.

Vegeta "Look how the mighty has fallen. No more goons to protect you and with the bridge you will soon be out of a business. Your time as a tyrant is over creep"

Gato "NO, NEVER!" And when he yelled these words he threw a knife at Vegeta. Vegeta just dodged it.

Vegeta "Hmph, people like you will never learn! Sometimes it's better to count your losses and take it like a man!" As he spoke he walked towards Gato, which in turn crawled backwards with every step the scary saiyan took. Suddenly he felt no ground beneath him and fell off the bridge with a scream. As he fell he saw he was falling toward the foot of a pillar and then everything went black. The man who was a tyrant stopped to exist.

Vegeta "Hmph, let's go Naruto"

As they went away the mystery man appeared at Haku's corpse. He chuckled and said "The potion didn't work as well as I hoped, but there will be many more oppertunities in the future hehe." He took Haku's corpse and disappeared.

_Back at the village_

The saiyans met the rest of the squad in front of Tazuna's house.

Kakashi "Hey guys what happened?"  
Naruto "Zabuza and Haku took some kind of potion and transformed. Their power increased tenfold, but their mind was turned into a animal state."  
Kakashi "And the fact you two are here means you two defeated them"  
Vegeta smirked sarcastically and said "No, we're ghosts, come to haunt you three for the rest of your lives"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head at this comment while Naruto and Sakura were laughing. The only one that wasn't laughing was Sasuke, who thought _Tch, those two defeated Zabuza and Haku. At the way I am now I'll never be able to beat Itachi. What have I been doing these last few years? Everytime I feel like I got stronger, someone always surpasses me and laugh about it grr. _

The group stayed in the land of waves until the bridge was finished. Then the time came to say goodbye.

Tazuna "I want to thank you all for your help. Without you we would never be able to complete the bridge"

Kakashi "Don't worry about it, we were glad to help."

Tazuna "Although the bridge is completed it still needs a name"

Vegeta "A name? What for? A bridge is a bridge and a road is a road. You don't see everyone giving a name to a road don't you"

Tazuna laughed "Yes, that's true, but we would like to name our bridge"

Naruto "How about the liberation-bridge? Since this bridge connects you people to the main land now you are liberated from people like Gato"

Tazuna "Hmm, it's a nice bridge but it doesn't feel like a good name"

Tazuna's daughter "Then how about the Saiyan-bridge?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow "Saiyan-bridge"

Tazuna's daughter "Yeah, I heard that name when I brought dinner while you two and Kakashi were having a conversation and I heard that name and since both of you had a great part in it, it seems like a good name"

Tazuna was thinking, like he was repeating the name in his head "Hmm...Saiyan-bridge...Saiyan-bridge, Yes I like that. Then from this day on this bridge will be known as the Saiyan-bridge"

Vegeta smiled at this name as confirmation he liked it very much.

The entire village waved them goodbye.

Tazuna's daughter "Do you think they will be okay?"  
Tazuna "Don't worry, I see a bright future ahead of us and one day I'm sure the names Naruto and Vegeta will be known all around the world. I expect great things from those two."

_Back at the village hidden in the leafs_

The group returned to the village.

Kakashi "Allright, I'm off to report our succes of this mission to the hokage."  
Vegeta "Sure"  
Naruto moved his head towards Kakashi and whispered "Don't forget, tomorrow at noon at training field 3"

Kakashi nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura "So guys what are you going to do?"  
Sasuke "I'm going" And he walked away.  
Vegeta "Hmm, I think I will take a walk in the village and maybe I find something I like, what about you Naruto?"  
Naruto said with a big grin "Oh that's easy...I'm gonna eat"  
Vegeta "Tch figured as much, you just sound like Kakarot...you even have the same table manners as him..."  
Sakura "Ka..karot?"  
Naruto "A good friend of Vegeta and me"

And with that the group departed.

_At the Hokage's tower_

Kakashi just gave his report to the Hokage. He explained everything, even the abilities the saiyans have. The Hokage fell into one amazing thing after another when he heard about the abilities they had. Then they started to talk about the actual mission, to be more exact, the point when Zabuza and Haku transformed into monsters.

Hokage "Found anything out about that potion or where it came from?"  
Kakashi "No, they had it with them when we met on the bridge."  
Hokage "Hmm, I don't like this. If it was given to them by a third party it means that problem can come back later"  
Kakashi "That's what I am afraid of...but I heard from them the one that takes the potion loses his or hers personality and goes into a more feral state of mind, so we can probably outwit them in battle"  
Hokage "You might be right, but I will give all shinobi a description about this potion and its effects and give them a order that if they ever encounter anything that looks like this, they immediatly report it to me"  
Kakashi "Good idea lord hokage. So that's covers that report so I must ask if I may take my leave."  
Hokage glared and asked "Why are you in such a hur...O I see, today is the day the new Icha-Icha paradise comes out hehe. Fine you are excused"

And then Kakashi dissapeared. The Hokage thought _It's one surprise after another: Universal guardians, Saiyans and now a monster-potion...I'm getting too old for this gig_

_With Naruto_

After Naruto had a nice meal at the ramen shop (taking a lot of his money away) he started to walk around town. He quickly became aware that someone was following him. A few times he looked behind him just to see someone just took cover.

Naruto _Hmm, so I am being followed. Not very good though. I think I will give my pursuer a good scare at the next cross point._

Naruto reached the cross point and turned right. The pursuer quickly followed him but didn't see him anymore. Suddenly the pursuer heard a voice "Looking for someone".

The pursuer was a girl with short hair, pale eyes and a grey jacket. She turned around and fell on her behind.

Naruto "Wait..I know you…Hinata was it?"

Hinata "Uhm…y-yes"

Naruto "Sorry I startled you, but why were you following me"

Hinata "You d-didn't spend so much time in this village so…so I thought you m-might be lo…lost"

Naruto _Whoa..talking about shy, she takes it to the next level_

"Well thank you but I know most of the way around town."

Hinata looked down with a blush and said "T-then I'm so-sorry I bothered you"

Naruto looked at the girl "But I always like some company at the way home…would you mind tagging along?"

Hinata's entire face went red when she looked at Naruto _N-n-naruto asked me to t-tag along with him..I-I don't think.._

And then she passed out. Naruto freaked out because she looked normal the entire time.

Naruto _What the hell happened to her? One minute she was talking and the next minute she passed out. I think it's better to bring her to the hospital just to be sure she's allright._

And with that he picked Hinata up and ran towards the hospital.

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta walked around town. He has been to a few stores but those didn't had anything he liked. He saw a bookstore and tried his luck there. He looked at a few books but then heard a familiar voice.

Shop owner "Thank you for your purchase and until next time"

Kakashi "Thank you…Will you let me know when the next issue is out?"  
Shop owner "Sure no problem! Have a nice day"

Kakashi "Thank you the same to you"

He walked away and noticed Vegeta.

Kakashi "Vegeta what are you doing here? You don't seem the reading type to me"

Vegeta "I am just looking at what this village has to offer…what do you have there?"

Vegeta pointed at the orange book Kakashi was holding. Before Kakashi could answer, Vegeta already snatched the book away from him.

Kakashi "Vegeta what are you…"

Vegeta read and the book and got a blush under his eyes "What the…!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and he looked like he was caught with the hand in the famous cookie jar.

Vegeta "T-this is…A erotic novel? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi made a gesture with his hand indicating Vegeta to lower his voice "Shhh Vegeta, not everyone has to know that"

Vegeta turned away his head while and handed the book to Kakashi.

Vegeta "Tsk, take your stupid book…sicko"

I looked like Kakashi wanted to say something but then quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a baffled Vegeta behind.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was just walking around town after he delivered Hinata to the hospital.

_**(Flashback)**_

_At the hospital_

Naruto was still carrying Hinata "Somebody help I need a doctor"

Nurse "What's the matter?"

Naruto "I don't know! She was talking to me and before I knew it she passed out. Later she came to her senses and looked at me and passed out again!"

Nurse "I see…I will see if there is a room available for her"

The nurse ran off and quickly returned.

Nurse "There is a room free. I will take you there."

Finally they arrived and Naruto placed Hinata on the bed. The nurse examined her.

Naruto "And? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Nurse "Hard to tell…from the look of things it seems like she passed out from too much stress"

Naruto "But she seemed so calm."

Nurse "That's called the calm before the storm, but don't worry she will be fine"

Naruto "Good to hear that. I'll be back later, just take good care of her."

Nurse "Sure, don't worry."

_**(End flashback)**_

Naruto was thinking about this until he heard a familiar voice coming from the bookstore.

Vegeta "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto _Huh? Vegeta? What is he doing there? And who is he screaming to?_

Naruto became curious and looked through the window. He only saw a puff of smoke and a baffled Vegeta. He saw Vegeta walking towards a rack of books and he looked through a few of them. Naruto decided to walk into the bookstore.

Naruto "Hey Vegeta"

Vegeta startled and quickly turned around "H-hey kid"

Naruto "What are you doing?"

Vegeta blushed "Just looking at some books, maybe I could find something interesting"

Naruto gave Vegeta a suspicious glare "What genre?" He asked.

Vegeta made a strange face Kakashi had earlier on "N-nothing in particular"

Naruto "Let me see"

He tried to pass Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly blocked his path.

Vegeta "Really it isn't that interesting…I just.."

Naruto tried to pass Vegeta again, but Vegeta got a brilliant idea. He tripped Naruto and the entire rack came down, together with some other racks. Luckily the owner didn't notice it since he was sleeping behind the counter.

Vegeta "Look at what you did you dunce!"

Naruto "S-sorry I tripped over something, I don't know what"

Vegeta "Excuses excuses, let's get out of here now"

Naruto "I'll join you in a sec. I have to apologize to the owner"

Vegeta crossed his arms and walked away _Phew, close call._

Naruto went to the shop owner. He woke him up.

Naruto "I'm sorry old man…I tripped and accidently broke some racks in my fall"

Shop owner "Which one?"

Naruto pointed to the place.

Shop owner "Oh don't worry about it. Not many customers buy those books…Not everyone likes erotic novels like they used to."

Naruto "Then it's allri…" *got a surprised look on his face* "e-e-erotic novels?"

Shop owner "Yeah, most people don't buy that stuff except the perverts among them."

Naruto _I see, so that's why Vegeta acted so strange. Wait I have an idea!_

Naruto "All right then I take my leave. Have a nice day."

Shop owner "You too kid"

Naruto came out of the shop and went to the alley next to it. An old man came out of the alley where Naruto disappeared and went into the shop.

_Back with Vegeta_

Naruto caught up with Vegeta.

Vegeta "What took you so long?"

Naruto smirked "I helped the old man to clean up the mess Imade"

Vegeta "Tch"

Naruto "By the way…what was the title of the book you looked at?"

Vegeta turned his head away "I don't know, didn't seem that important"

Naruto "Was it…Woman's bath-house adventures?" While he showed Vegeta the book.

Vegeta turned red, not able to come with a proper excuse. Naruto decided to tease him a little more.

Naruto "Sexy jutsu!" Naruto transformed into the young naked lady again. He said "Ooeehh, you've been a very…very..VERY naughty boy haven't you Veggie"

Vegeta's anger vein appeared, spelling trouble for young Naruto.

_With Sakura_

Sakura loved to sit on a hill with a good view over the village. She stared over it and had her own thoughts. It was so peaceful and quiet. Then she suddenly saw a figure flying over the village and she heard him scream "VEGETA I'M SORRRYYYYYY". And then the figure fell down, leaving a cloud of dust at the point where he landed.

_With Naruto_

Naruto didn't have any luck. First he had the encounter with a strange girl that passed out. Then he tried to pull off a joke at Vegeta, who punched him all across town and on top of that he fell down face first!

Naruto _Sheesh! I thought Vegeta could take a joke. It's probably better I stay away from him for the next couple of hours. Until then I am going to check out how that Hinata-girl is holding up._

Naruto walked towards the hospital. At the reception he stated he came to check up on the girl he brought earlier on.

Receptionist "Ah yes Hinata. I'm sorry to say this but she is already discharged."

Naruto blinked his eyes "W-why?"

Receptionist "It wasn't something serious, she woke up and was fine and it was her that asked if we could discharge her"

Naruto "What a bummer"

Receptionist "But I can give you directions of where she lives so you can check up on her there"

Naruto "Sure, I would like that"

The receptionist gave him directions and he walked away. He quickly found the mansion the Hyuuga-clan lived. He walked towards the mansion and quickly he saw a young woman.

Young woman "State you business" _Wow cutie alert!_

Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I am here for Hinata"

Young woman "Ah, you're the young man who brought Hinata to the hospital. Please follow me"

Naruto followed the young woman to a patio. Hinata was there together with an older man, probably her father and a girl younger than Hinata. The young woman let the older man know that they had a guest. The older man and both girls walked towards Naruto.

Older man "I am the head of the main Hyuuga family, Hiashi Hyuuga. You've already met my daughter Hinata and this is my other daughter, Hanabi Hyuuga."

Naruto "Nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiashi "I know. I understand you brought my daughter to the hospital. Thank you for your kindness."

Naruto "No problem. I was glad to help. I came here to speak with Hinata and to see if she's okay."

Hiashi "I see. Hinata, why don't you accompany our guest outside"

Hinata "B-b-but what about training?"

Hiashi "It wouldn't do you any good"

Hinata "B-but..."

Hiashi "Just go"

Hinata looked sad "Yes father"

Naruto _Geez that man is cruel, doesn't he see he is hurting her? Seems like the nine-tailed fox was right about their stuck-up ways._

Hinata walked with Naruto. They sat on a bench just outside the Hyuuga's property.

Hinata "T-thank you for bringing m-me to the hospital"

Naruto "Don't mention it. I freaked out when you passed out"

Hinata "S-sorry t-t-to bother you"

Naruto "Hey, it's all right, I'm just happy to hear you are okay now"

Hinata blushed. Both people started to talk about various things. They finally came to the subject of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto "Hinata, may I ask you something"

Hinata "Y-yes?"

Naruto "From what I have seen the Hyuuga-clan has a certain...way with people. But you are different."

Hinata looked sad "I-I don't think I'm better than other p-people."

Naruto smiled at this. It was a attitude he liked very much. He only didn't like the fact Hinata thought so little of herself. Modesty is a good thing, but pulling yourself down isn't. He also didn't like the fact Hinata looked so depressed when her father didn't train her.

Naruto "You know...You are a lot stronger than you look."

Hinata looked up at Naruto "I-I'm not as strong as my father, or anyone else in my clan"

Naruto "You're wrong. There are many kinds of strength. The only reason you are the way you are now is because you are pulling yourself down."

Hinata "W-w-what do y-you m-mean?"

Naruto "I noticed by talking to you, you have qualities that can put you head and shoulders above the rest of the Hyuuga clan, you just need to be more confident that's all"

Hinata looked confused. Naruto decided to explain a little further.

Naruto "Your clan think their abilities are the best in the world. It makes them so confident that they develop...undesirable character traits. But you are different. You are not sure your abilities are the best and will always try to improve yourself."  
Hinata "Y-y-you think I can?"  
Naruto "Sure. If I didn't think thought that way then I wouldn't be telling you this."  
Hinata "B-b-but I don't think I can"  
Naruto "Nonsense! I can help you with it and I promise, you will be amazed by the things you will be capable of!"  
Hinata "Y-You will?"  
Naruto "I promise! I never break my word. Just meet me tomorrow at training field 3."

Naruto and Hinata talked about a few other things. After that Hinata was called for dinner. She stood up.

Hinata "N-Naruto?"  
Naruto "Hmm?"  
Hinata "T-thank you"  
Naruto "For what?"  
Hinata "F-for everything you k-know. I-i-it made me feel a lot better"  
Naruto smiled "You're welcome and don't forget; Training field 3 at noon"  
Hinata "Y-yes"

_The next day_

Vegeta and Naruto were preparing to teach Kakashi how to fly.

Naruto said he needed to get something from the village and quickly came back with a few training dummies.

Vegeta "What is that for?"  
Naruto "I picked up a little side-project. I met a girl and I kinda promised to help her train a bit"  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow "A...girl?"  
Naruto was flapping his arms "It's not like _That _Vegeta"  
Vegeta glared at Naruto "Yeah...right...I'm just glad"  
Naruto "What for?"  
Vegeta showed his evil smirk "You've finally reached puberty"  
Naruto turned his back on Vegeta "Jerk"

Finally noon came and with it Hinata and Kakashi who was on time for a change *BIG SHOCK!*. They were waiting for Naruto and Vegeta.

Kakashi "Hey, you are Hinata Hyuuga. What are you doing here?"  
Hinata "E-ehm...Naruto i-invited me h-here"  
Kakashi _Naruto did? I hope he knows what he is doing. If the Hyuuga's find out about their abilities they want to try to make them part of their *family*  
_Hinata "A-and what are you doing here?"  
Kakashi "I am here to train"  
Hinata "B-b-but you are a-a Jonin"  
Kakashi "So? It's not strange students learn techniques to their teachers. Even the teacher of the fourth hokage learned something from him"  
Hinata "I-I see. S-sorry for t-the question"  
Kakashi _She is very different than the other Hyuuga's._

Before he could think more about it Naruto and Vegeta appeared.

Vegeta "Welcome...to the worst day of your lifes!"  
Naruto "Come on Vegeta. Don't scare them. It isn't that bad"  
Vegeta "Tsk, fine"  
Naruto "Before we start. Hinata."  
Hinata "Y-yes"  
Naruto "What you and Kakashi are going to learn here is a secret technique. You may _NEVER _talk about it to your friends or family and only use it in a state of emergency."  
Kakashi interupted "I talked with the Hokage about it."  
Vegeta "YOU DID WHAT!"  
Naruto "Easy Vegeta, let him explain first before you go crazy"  
Kakashi "I did it for your sake. The Ki-technique's you people use is now considered a S-ranked secret. That means if anyone finds out they will have to keep their mouth shut about it. If they don't they will be considered traitors and be punished as one"  
Vegeta "That means...by death"  
Kakashi "Yes"  
Naruto "All right. Now that we have that out of the way, we are going to start your training"

Before they started they had to explain Hinata about Ki and what it was. She was amazed by it's description.

Hinata "Is Ki really that powerful?"  
Naruto "Vegeta...would you like to demonstrate or should I?"  
Vegeta "Hmph"

Vegeta then powered up...BIG TIME! Everything that was loose on the ground was send into the air. The ground began shaking. Hard winds blew over the field, almost blowing Hinata and Kakashi away.

_In the village_

Villager #1 "What is it...a earthquake?"  
Villager #2 "Sure feels like it...I thought it wasn't possible here!"  
Villager #1 "Just tell mother earth that!"

A place a few feet away from the villagers. Kuranai and Atsuma tried to keep their balance.

Atsuma "Whoa Kuranai, you sense that?"  
Kuranai "Yeah"  
Atsuma "It's unreal! I've never felt anything like it!"  
Kuranai "What can cause this?"  
Atsuma "I don't know. We better go to the hokage"

Then suddenly it stopped.

Kuranai "Finally! Okay Atsuma let's go"  
Atsuma nodded and they both disappeared.

_Back at the training field_

Naruto "I've should've known you would go overboard! That kind of power is enough to be felt back at the village!"

The both started to argue while Hinata and Kakashi were in severe shock. Finally the two saiyans were done agueing and returned to Hinata and Kakashi.

Naruto "Was that good enough of a explanation?"

Hinata nodded.

Vegeta "All right. We first start to tap into you're Ki at will"  
Kakashi "I thought I was here to learn how to fly"  
Vegeta started to get irritated "First try to walk before you run!"  
Kakashi "Sure, sure"

Naruto sat down in the lotus position and everyone else did the same.

Naruto "We first try to do this"

He placed his hand before his body and a small yellow Ki-ball appeared.

Naruto "The trick is to feel the Ki in your body and try to push it in you hands and draw it out. Remain calm and relaxed while you are doing this. Concetration is important here"

Both Kakashi and Hinata placed their hands the same way like Naruto and started to concentrate. After a good while Hinata succeeded before Kakashi could. She fell to her side from exhaustion.

Naruto "Well done Hinata you set a record time! Just rest a bit."  
Hinata "I-I-I didn't s-suspect it would be this hard"  
Naruto "Of course. This is the first time you use this kind of energy and the first time always is a doozy. With enough training you'll get used to it."  
Kakashi "I can't seem to draw it out"  
Naruto "That's because you put too much effort in it. In a relaxed state you will have a better feel of your Ki and can draw it out easier."

Kakashi picked up this advice very well and after fifteen minutes he had a small Ki-ball in his hands as well.

Naruto "Okay, it succeeded the first time. For the rest of this day I want you two to keep practicing on it until it isn't so hard anymore."

Both nodded.

Naruto "Tomorrow we will start to hover in the air and if that goes smoothly we will look how to proceed from that point onward"

_The next day_

The training went well. Hinata and Kakashi did better than both saiyans expected. At the end of the day Hinata even _flew _two feet. Baby steps for a saiyan but remarkable for someone who never used Ki. Kakashi was doing good as well, although he didn't connect as well as Hinata when it came to Ki.

Naruto "Well done people. Tomorrow same time, same spot and at this rate you will be able to fly in no time at all!"  
Kakashi "And what happens after that?"  
Naruto "Ah, I thought you would never ask. Vegeta and I spoke about it and we decided to learn you a few Ki related techniques. I will train Hinata and Vegeta will train you. At some times we both act as teachers."  
Kakashi "Actually strange...I suppose to be your teacher...not the other way around"  
Naruto "Don't worry about it. Our technique's are just a bit different from yours. It doesn't mean you can't teach us anything. See it a bit like a give some, take some relationship"

Hinata and Kakashi were ready to leave but Vegeta stopped them.

Vegeta "One minute you two!"  
Kakashi "What is it?"  
Vegeta "I want you to wear this while we are training"

He showed Hinata and Kakashi red pieces of cloth.

Hinata "W-what is it?"  
Vegeta "Those are weights...Chakra weights to be more exact"  
Hinata "C-c-chakra weights?"  
Vegeta "These weights will react to the user's energy. It makes sure it's as heavy as the body can handle without breaking it down."  
Kakashi "What good will that do?"  
Vegeta sighs "When you wear them for a long time your body gets used to it, meaning you are improving your strength, speed and stamina."  
Kakashi "I see, and if we increase our stamina means we have more energy thus raising the amount of Ki we can use"  
Vegeta "Exactly"

_A few days later_

Everything went even faster than saiyans expected. Hinata and Kakashi could fly around carefree. They could not fly as fast as the saiyans, but with training they would come to that point sooner or later. The saiyans decided to take the training a bit further. Vegeta took Kakashi with him and Naruto took Hinata.

_With Vegeta and Kakashi_

Vegeta "Well well you're done with your flying lesson, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet. These next couple of days you're gonna wish you were never born!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

Kakashi "Oookay. What's the first thing I'm gonna learn?"  
Vegeta smirked "Physical training"  
Kakashi "Physical training?"  
Vegeta "Yeah, you will try to hit me as I defend myself"

Kakashi got in a fighting stance.

Vegeta "Wait a minute"  
Kakashi "What?"

Vegeta stretched out his hand and send some Ki in Kakashi's weights. After that Kakashi fell down because of the sudden increase of pounds.

Kakashi "What the..?"  
Vegeta "Now you can attack"  
Kakashi "But at this point I can barely lift my arms let alone hit you!"  
Vegeta "Then you will have to try until you can and now stop complaining and ATTACK!"

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto "Ah, finally we can start training"  
Hinata "W-what are w-we gonna do?"  
Naruto "The last few days we tried to fly, channeling Ki to our feet, let it push us up and maintaining it right?"  
Hinata "R-right"  
Naruto "Now we will combine something like that with your own fighting style"  
Hinata "C-combine ki w-with Gentle fist?"  
Naruto "Yes. We are going to try to channel Ki to your hands, replacing the chakra you normally use for you're Gentle fist"  
Hinata "B-but I just l-learned to w-work with Ki, a-and I'm not as g-good with Gentle fist as the r-rest of my clan"  
Naruto "It will be hard. No one ever tried to use Ki with a chakra-based fighting style"  
Hinata "I will t-try it"

_A few days later_

_With Vegeta and Kakashi _

Kakashi was starting to get used to the weights. He was starting to hit faster, but still wasn't able to land a single hit at Vegeta.

Vegeta "Not bad, but still not good enough"  
Kakashi "What's the use, I won't be able to land a single hit on you"  
Vegeta "But haven't you realized you already became stronger?"  
Kakashi "What do you mean?"  
Vegeta "Take of your weights"

Kakashi did as he was told.

Kakashi "Wow, I feel a lot lighter"  
Vegeta "No duh Sherlock. Now you see that rock there?"

Vegeta pointed towards a rock around Kakashi's height.

Kakashi "Yeah...so?"  
Vegeta "Punch it"  
Kakashi "What?"  
Vegeta "Punch the rock and don't hold back!"

Kakashi didn't know what good it will do but he decided to do it anyway. He walked towards the rock and punched it with all his might. He expected he would hurt his hand...but he didn't feel any pain at all...even better...the rock had a hole in it!

Kakashi "Wow, that's amazing"  
Vegeta "That's the reason why Naruto and I gave you and Hinata those weights"

Kakashi walked towards the place he left the weights. Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

Vegeta "What are you gonna do?"  
Kakashi "What's it look like? I'm going on with the training"  
Vegeta smirked _I'm liking him better and better_

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Hinata "I finally t-think I have t-the feeling f-for i-it"  
Naruto "Great, show me"

And with that he took a training dummy.

Hinata looked at the dummy and punched it with her Gentle fist...reinforced with Ki! The results were...destructive. The entire dummy was destroyed!

Naruto "Great Hinata you did it!"  
Hinata blushed at the cheer Naruto gave her

Naruto "Now we take it a step further"  
Hinata "W-what do y-you mean?"  
Naruto "You said you weren't as good as the rest of your clan at Gentle fist right?"  
Hinata looked sad "Y-yes"  
Naruto "Then you will work on your own fighting style! Using Ki!"  
Hinata "M-my own f-fighting style?"  
Naruto "Yeah...more or less. Simply put, you use the things you know and make a own variation on it, one that you find comfortable"

Hinata resisted at first but Naruto pursueded her to try it anyway. And so the training went on.

_Two weeks after the training started_

Kakashi was a mess because of the harsh training Vegeta put him through. Although Vegeta gave him one day rest before a mission, he intensified the training when they came back...to make up for wasted time as he said. Kakashi always complained that Vegeta was inhuman! The only result he go is that he should use the energy he used for whining will be better spend in training and increased the diffeculty. Hinata wasn't in much better shape, although this wasn't because Naruto pushed her, she pushed herself. She became stronger and she also wasn't as shy as before.

Hinata made a new fighting style based on gentle fist. She also became good at controlling her ki. Naruto taught her to send that Ki into important places, like her legs to make her kicks stronger and to run faster and her fist to make her punches stronger. She also learned to sense Ki to a very high level. She was at a point that she could recognise certain people by their energy signature.

Kakashi also learned to send Ki to his legs and fists. Vegeta learned him how to make a after image, which means that the body moves so fast that it seems like it never moved. Vegeta made Kakashi do a lot of training with Ki-blasts...sometimes so much that Kakashi passed out. But Kakashi became strong. He was at a point he could give Vegeta a good sparring match. Of course Vegeta needed to hold back a little but still it was a amazing progression.

Finally the day came that the training was over. Although...they thought it was over.

Vegeta "I must say, I never suspected the two of you would last this long. You've shown determination and a will that's...impressive...of some sorts. But now the time has come to test you the both of you"

Kakashi and Hinata looked confused.

Naruto "We have a final test...the two of you...will fight us in a friendly match!"

Kakashi and Hinata looked surprised. But eventually they nodded.

Kakashi _So a friendly match...I've become much stronger, I can't wait to see what happens when I put me new abilities in a real match._

Hinata _Naruto tried so hard to train me and I won't let him down!_

All four fighters got in a fighting stance. Then Kakashi moved towards Naruto, who punched him but hit through a after-image.

Vegeta _Nice, Naruto don't know his progress so Kakashi decided to pick him as a opponent. _

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, but kicked a after-image as well. Naruto hovered in mid-air with his arms crossed.

Naruto "Not bad but you will need a lot more to catch me"

Vegeta was already fighting with Hinata. Vegeta dodged all of her attacks. At one point he dodged a kick, but couldn't dodge a punch so he blocked it.

Vegeta _What the..? My arm is numb! What kind of attack is that!_

Hinata "I send a small amount of my energy into your arm muscles."

Vegeta looked shocked _Energy in my muscles? I see, driving energy in someone's muscles makes it go haywire and while the enemy tries to use it, it only gets worse...Not bad at all, but still not good enough if she wants to beat a saiyan_.

Vegeta "Not bad woman, but unlike most opponents my body will grow resistent to it"

_With Naruto_

Kakashi continued to assault Naruto and even got a punch through! But then Naruto transformed into a super-saiyan and attacked. Kakashi was forced into defending himself more and more.

Kakashi _This isn't getting me anywhere. At this rate Naruto will eventually hit me and I will be out for the count. The only way of winning is if Hinata and I work together_.

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta became a super-saiyan as well. Hinata proved she was very agile and dodged most of his attacks. A few times she dodged but was scamped by his fist causing slight damage.

Hinata _He is getting irritated, which means he will eventually neglect his defense. But he is attacking so well right now that he will knock me out before I have a chance to strike. The only way to improve my chances is working together with Kakashi._

She got away from Vegeta and met with Kakashi. He was getting tired and she was in no better shape.

Hinata *panting* "How are you doing?"  
Kakashi *panting as well* "Not so good. I think I have one good Ki attack left. How about you?"  
Hinata "I think I also have on good attack left."  
Kakashi "Then we need to get them together at one place and attack them both at the same time with a combined attack"  
Hinata "Good idea and I hope that is enough"

Both of them returned to their designated fighters and lured them together. Then they disappeared using a after image. Both saiyans looked around them waiting for a attack from behind. Kakashi and Hinata were actually above them. They placed their hand next to each other and fired a great Ki-ball. Both saiyans were surprised and stretched out their arms to block it. It was a short struggle and the ball was deflected. Hinata and Kakashi came down...totally drained and panting heavily. Both saiyans returned to their original forms.

Naruto "Well done, it was a nice fight, what do you think Vegeta?"  
Vegeta "They both did well"

_A few hours later at the saiyans house_

Naruto "You both did well at the training, but don't forget to continue your training. I'm looking forward to sparring with you two again"

Kakashi "Don't worry about that"

Vegeta "I hope so or else I'm going to find you and blast you into oblivion"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "I gotta go, see you later" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Vegeta went inside, leaving Naruto and Hinata behind.

Hinata "T-thank you for your help N-Naruto"  
Naruto "Don't mention it Hinata, I liked it"  
Hinata "Well, I better return home"  
Naruto "All right"

Vegeta was listening in behind the door.

Vegeta _SHE WANTS YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!_

Hinata "Well...bye"  
Naruto "Bye" And he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

She turned red leaving her petrified of shock...or rather happiness. After a few seconds she was able to move...walking home like she was drunk, not able to walk in a straight line.

Naruto smiled and went inside, only to see Vegeta behind the door with a huge grin on his face.

Vegeta "Welcome home...lover-boy"  
Naruto looked the other way as he blushed "I don't know what you are talking about"  
Vegeta "Ah come on...I saw the whole thing"

Naruto blushed like crazy.

Vegeta "You really like her...don't you"  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I like her...Only don't know if I _Like_ her in that way."  
Vegeta "You'll find out soon enough."  
Naruto "How?"  
Vegeta "You'll know it eventually for yourself, when you look in her eyes"

And Vegeta turned around.

Naruto "Hey Vegeta?"  
Vegeta "Hmm?"  
Naruto "Since when are you a expert on this area"  
Vegeta "I..I...*O.O*...I don't know"  
Naruto "Anyway..thanks Vegeta"  
Vegeta "Sure kid...only one thing"  
Naruto "What?"  
Vegeta "If you ever...EVER tell Kakarot about this conversation consider yourself dead..understand?"  
Naruto turned pale "S-sure Vegeta"

**Mnarutodbz: **Wow, I would never suspected something like _THAT_.  
**Naruto: **Yeah me neither.

**Vegeta comes closer.**

**Vegeta: **What do you mean?  
**Mnarutodbz: **That you were the romantic type  
**Vegeta: **Tsk...shut the hell up.  
**Mnarutodbz: **So it is true...you are...  
**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz..  
Mnarutodbz: **Going SOFT on us..  
**Vegeta explodes: **SOFT? I'LL SHOW YOU SOFT! FINAL...  
**Mnarutodbz: **O...crap.

**Naruto looks baffled: **Oh well, since Mnarutodbz can't say it right now since he's...occupied...Please don't forget to review and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams! Saiyan style!

**Mnarutodbz: **Welcome back people!

**Vegeta: **Who the hell are you talking to?

**Mnarutodbz: **To the people who read this story of course!

**Mr. Satan: **People? For that you need "The people's champ" *hero-pose*

**Mnarutodbz: **Mr. Satan? What are you doing here?

**Mr. Satan: **Whahaha. I came to ask you why I am not in your story!

**Mnarutodbz: **Because...you're lame.

**Kakashi: **Who is he? He acts like Gai.

**Mr. Satan: **Tell me! Who are you! Tell me or I'll kick you're ass!

**Kakashi: ***Reads his book* Did you say something?

**Mr. Satan: ***Background changes into a branding with waves hitting on it" DAMN IT MYSTERY PERSON WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO COOL!

**Mnarutodbz: **I didn't place you in it for this sort of crap...if you want in you must replace Vegeta so fight it out with him.

**Vegeta glares at Mr. Satan.**

**Mr. Satan: ***pales* On the other hand...I would waste my time with such a bunch of amateurs...so I'll just go. *Runs off*

**Mnarutodbz: ***Holds up victory sign* And now for the reviews. We have 1 Review! Not much but at least he had multiple questions!

_Question 1: Will Naruto and Hinata hook up eventually?_

**Naruto blushes: **Ehmm...ehmmm...I don't know

**Mnarutodbz whispers: **Read the next chapter ;)

_Question 2: How much longer is it until the chunin exams._

**Vegeta looks at question: **What is a chunin exam?

**Mnarutodbz: **You will find out this chapter.

_Question 3: Will they teach anyone else about Ki?_

**Naruto: **Hard to say...depends on the situation.

**Vegeta: **Yes...what he said...depends on what this idiot ***points at Mnarutodbz* **will write.

**Mnarutodbz: **HEY!

_Question 4: Will Hinata be able to beat the rest of her clan with her Ki gentle fist? _

**Vegeta: **Will the questions never end!

**Mnarutodbz: **Vegeta be nice. And to answer the questions...Hinata has become stronger but it is hard to say if she can beat the people of her clan.

_Question 5: Will Hinata make her father see that she's not hopeless after all?_

**The entire cast is drinking tea.**

**Mnarutodbz: **Hey, we forgot a question.

**Naruto: **Really?

**Group reads question.**

**Naruto: **I hope so! I don't like the way her father has treated her!

**Mnarutodbz: **I agree.

**Vegeta *mad*: **JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS AND GIVE THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DBZ/DBGT nor any of the characters that are part of this FANFICTION!

**Vegeta crosses his arms: **That's more like it.

Many weeks passed by. In those weeks Squad 7 completed a lot of missions. Vegeta and Naruto made a deal with the Hokage that they could do some missions on the side with only Kakashi with them. Mostly those missions were secret B-ranked missions. Sasuke only became more distant in that time, fighting with himself and his avenging nature. After intense training he improved his sharingan, which now had two dots in each eye. Kakashi decided to worry more about the young Uchiha because his attitude started to worry him.

Naruto also spend a lot of time with Hinata. He still hadn't found out for himself if it was love what he felt for her, or something less. Next to missions and spending time with Hinata, Naruto spend his time training, together with Vegeta.

One time they were training and they felt a Ki-signature coming in fast. They knew this person. It was the person that introduced himself as Might Gai. The saiyans decided to take a rest. Finally he arrived.

Gai "Ah you two. What are you doing here?"

Naruto "We are just taking a break from our training"

Gai "Ah yes, the springtime of youth burns brightly in you youngsters!"

Vegeta's eye twitched at the ridicule babbeling of the taijutsu master.

Gai "Have you already changed your mind about you're training style?"  
Naruto "Nope, we're fine just the way we are"  
Gai "Then I guess I have to change your minds myself. I have some free time now, how about a friendly taijutsu match?"

Naruto looked at Vegeta who nodded.

Naruto "Sure, who do you want to fight?"  
Gai "Hmm, hard to say...I think I first want to fight Vegeta, then you"  
Naruto shrugged "Suit it yourself, if you think you have any air left after the fight with Vegeta"

Gai brought out a laugh that made Vegeta think about Mr. Satan.

Gai "I like how you youngsters think, but the springtime of youth burns brightly in me as well"

Vegeta stands up and gets in a battle position.

Vegeta "Any rules?"  
Gai "The only thing you may use is Taijutsu, that's all I guess"  
Vegeta "Fine. Well then, shall we commence"

Gai got in a battle position. The two warriors were locked in a battle stare down. It took a long time before any of the two started to move. Gai's eye gazed off for a moment and that was the moment Vegeta waited for. He disappeared and appeared in front of guy with his fist ready to strike. Gai avoided the strike by a few millimeters and jumped away. Vegeta rushed at him, but so did Gai. Vegeta, surprised by this move neglected his defence for a second and got hit by Gai in the gut. Gai decided to follow up after the punch and went for a fierce roundhouse kick, Leaf hurricane!. Vegeta put up his right arm and connected with Gai's leg.

Gai _WHAT? He blocked the Leaf hurricane so easily!_

Vegeta moved his arms backwards, so that his hand could grab Gai's leg. Vegeta pulled his arm backwards and Gai was send flying. Gai was a taijutsu master and recovered in mid-air, so that he landed on his feet. He looked at the place were Vegeta is...or rather _was_. Vegeta was behind Gai.

Gai _Whoa...fast!_

Vegeta kicked Gai, but Gai parried. Gai started a barrage of taijutsu moves. Everytime he made a punch with his left fist it collided with Vegeta's right fist and when he kicked with his right leg it collided with Vegeta's left leg.

Gai _Something's not right...every punch or kick I throw is being intercepted. It's like I am fighting against my own reflection. It's almost like...NO IT CAN"T BE!_

Gai jumped back and so did Vegeta.

Gai *panting* "Not bad! You intercepted every move."  
Vegeta "It's easy...I know you're fighting style and so I know what move you are going to do next."

Gai _I knew it! So I guess I have to get less predictable._

Gai changed his stance and rushed at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged every attack. Eventually the same ritual began again. Gai wanted to punch him with his right fist, but before he could connect he was hit by Vegeta's left fist. Then he tried to kick with his left leg, but Vegeta was faster with his right kick.

Gai _WHAT! This style too? I have to admit...he's good!_

Gai jumped back again.

Gai *panting heavy* "You're good...very good, but this isn't the end yet!"

Vegeta changed his stance into the stance he first used against Goku.  
"Now it's time I'll show you MY fightstyle"

Vegeta rushed forward and before Gai could react he got hit in the chin. He got lifted a bit from the ground. Vegeta continued with a kick on his chin so that Gai would get lifted up higher and yet another kick connected so that guy was lifted even higher. Then at his peak, Vegeta raised his right leg and kicked Gai down with tremendous force. Gai hit the ground and a cloud of sand and dust was blocking the view.

When it cleared Gai stood up in a small crater and looked at Vegeta.

Gai "Nice move...but I'm not done yet"  
Vegeta "You're face says no...you're energy level says yes"  
Gai _This guy can sense chakra? No he's just calling my bluff. It's a bit much for a friendly match but I have to open the first gate. _

_Celestial gate, gate 1, gate of opening, OPEN!_

Gai rushed at Vegeta at high speeds.

Vegeta _Hmm, his energy got a boost...it's just like that sparring match with Kakashi after the genin-test...But now I'm prepared. _

While Gai was running he was preparing to punch. He was almost there where Vegeta was standing. He was within range and thrusted his fist forward, only to hit air. Gai looked surprised. Then he heard a voice from behind.

Vegeta "Interesting technique but...you can't hold it very long right? You're body can take a certain amount but after a while it takes it toll on you"

Gai looked at Vegeta "You're not only good at fighting, but your perception is also good."

Vegeta smiled "That's what eyes are for. But anyway...your chances of winning this match is running low."

Gai "What do you mean?"

Vegeta "You're still in that technique. The only thing I have to do is to dodge your attacks and you will drain yourself before long. If you go out of the technique you lose the speed to dodge my attacks let alone hit me and then you will be knocked out"

Gai _He's right! If I went all out from the start I would have had a chance. But I underestimated this kid with the next match against Naruto in mind. Because of that I lost and at this point I can't win...Darn it!_

Gai relaxed "You're right...I had the wrong battle-plan from the start and because of that and your technique I lost. Congratulations."

Naruto walked towards Vegeta and Gai "It was a nice fight to see. Keep training Gai and then we will have a friendly match!"

Gai did the *thumbs up* and smiled so that the two saiyans were almost blinded by his shining teeth "I will Naruto, bet on that" And then Gai walked away.

While Gai was walking _This will be interesting...I wonder how Lee would go against him...It's just giving me shivers of joy when I think about a match between him and Vegeta. That will be a match to remember for the decades!_

Vegeta "Hmph, that was a nice warm-up. I have to change my opinion about him...He acts like Mr. Satan but certainly is stronger than him."

Naruto "If that's your opinion now...what was you're opinion before?"

Vegeta smirked "He acts like Mr. Satan and IS as weak as Mr. Satan."

Naruto fell over.

_A few days later on a bridge in Konoha_

The group was waiting for Kakashi. They were waiting for one hour and a half, annoyed as hell! Then he finally appeared and as always Sakura shriekt "You're late!"

Vegeta looked annoyed to Sakura "Would you stop doing that!"

Sakura "W-why?"

Vegeta "We saiyans have a very sensative sense of hearing...which means you shriek is normal for you...but for Naruto and I it's hell!"

Sakura "I-I-I'm sorry"

Naruto "Don't take it personal Sakura...Vegeta's didn't had his favorite snack this morning and he is a bit grumpy about it."

Vegeta "BECAUSE YOU ATE IT ALL!"

While the two were argueing, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi "Before you go ape on each other..."

Vegeta stopped and gave a dangerous glare to Kakashi "What do you mean with that remark!"

Kakashi startled _Eek...I forgot how sensative Vegeta was about the subject Ape...come brain give me a good excuse now pleeeaaasseee._

Kakashi "Nothing...i-it's just a saying here that you two don't have to molest each other"

Vegeta turned his back at Kakashi.

Kakashi _Phew.._ "Anyway, I wanted you're attention for this"

Kakashi gave every member a ticket.

Naruto "Chunin-exam application forms...You suggested the Hokage to let us enter in the exam to become Chunin?"

Kakashi "Yes...but there is a little catch"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow "What _catch?_"

Kakashi "Well...since you are a four man squad...and the rest is three...one of you must sit out at a certain part of the test...In other words...all of you can pass, but not all four of you can take part in every part of the exam."

Sakura "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and wanted to explain but Naruto beat him to the punch.

Naruto "Take the genin test for example. If all four of us had to take it as a team as we are doing the Chunin-exam now it means that for the written test one of us is out...like maybe Sasuke, me or Vegeta, so that the smart people do the test. And for every other part like the jutsu's we use someone else while another member sits out."

Sakura "Ah yes I understand."

Vegeta "Kakashi...I have an idea"

Kakashi _Uh oh...when Vegeta has one of his "idea's", someone gets injured or humiliated. _"Ehm...what is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta "Why don't we split up our group into Squad 7 A and Squad 7 B. 2 on 2 sort of speak."

Kakashi "That...might not be such a bad idea...I'll talk to the Hokage about it. Anyway...You have until the end of the week to decide." Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto "I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly gonna enter...What about you Vegeta?"

Vegeta "Sure, you can always find me where the fun is...what about you sassy?"

"Sassy" is a nickname Vegeta made up for Sasuke since Vegeta got annoyed with Sasuke's whining about...almost everything.

Sasuke growled at the nickname and said "I'm in...AND STOP CALLING ME THAT LOSER!"

Sakura _They talk so easily about it! The chunin exams is a serious thing! People died in those exams!_

Vegeta "Hey Pinky...what about you?"

Sakura also got a nickname from Vegeta, only not because of annoyance...he finds it easier to remember than Sakura...and since he got reprimanded everytime he called her woman...he decide it was less of a hassle if he simply said pinky. Sakura didn't mind...she thought of it as a "Special thing" *Yes...still clueless* .

Sakura looked away "G-guess I'm in"

Naruto "Great...then we better start training!"

Sasuke "Didn't you losers train this morning?"

Naruto "Yeah...but you can never train enough!"

Sakura _Naruto and Vegeta are monsters! They train almost everyday and yet they have as much energy as when they wake up!_

Sasuke _Sure...always training. Losers must train everyday to keep up against genius people like me! I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show them my new abilities!_

During that week Naruto was training, but he felt a Ki-signature coming his way. Suddenly a strange ninja was in front of him.

Naruto "What are you doing here?"

The ninja laughed "Nothing much...I'm just going to kill you to thin out the competition."

Naruto "Why?"

Ninja "What do you mean why?"

Naruto "You are already a chunin Iruka"

The ninja startled, but not enough for a human eye to see "What do you mean? I'm not Iruka"

Naruto "Stop the act...I know it's you Iruka. You're energy signature already gave you away...but the way you are acting now...it seems you are testing me and I am guessing it's for the chunin test am I correct?"

Ninja turned back into Iruka "Hmm...smart..but yes you are right"

Naruto got in a battle stance "Then let's get this show on the road"

Iruka threw a few smoke bombs so that Naruto couldn't see him.

Naruto closed his eyes "Not smart...I just said I recognised you from your energy signature and you try smoke bombs."

Naruto rushed into the smoke and you heard the sound of hits connecting to someone body and groans of pain. When the smoke cleared only Naruto was standing in the field. Naruto smirked "Hehe, guess I passed the test"

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta was in a foul mood all day, he didn't sleep well and on top of that Naruto tried to pull one of his pranks on him again. Then while he was walking through the forest, he heard someone laugh. He looked around.

Vegeta "Come and show yourself"

The same Ninja that attacked Naruto came out of the bushes.

Ninja "Hehe, here I am"

Vegeta "State your business or leave...I'm not in a good mood"

Ninja "You're mood will soon be worse...because then you're dead!"

And the ninja rushed towards Vegeta. Vegeta stretched his arm and send a shockwave towards the Ninja. The Ninja blew away and didn't came back.

Vegeta "Tch...all talk"

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was sitting on a roof and then the Ninja that attacked Naruto and Vegeta appeared.

Kakashi "How did it go?"

The Ninja changed back to Iruka "All have passed the test...I guess I was wrong"

**(Flashback) **

Every shinobi of use gathered in a room in front of the hokage. They were all standing there, but the people who were needed the most, were the people who had Genin under them.

Hokage "Well people, as you know the Chunin-exams are coming up. I all gathered you here because I heard most freshly made genin are very talented this year. I wanted to know if any of you would like to give you're squad the chance to become chunin this year."

It seemed no one wanted to react. But Kakashi was the first to reacted.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, leader of squad 7 that consist, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Vegeta saiyan, I select all four for the coming Chunin exams."

Everyone gasped at this statement. Then the next came up.

Kuranai "I, Kuranai Yuuhi, leader of Squad 8 that consist, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, I select all three for the coming chunin exams."

Atsuma "I, Atsuma Sarutobi, leader of squad 10, that consist Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, I select all three for the coming chunin exams."

Hokage "All right, it's all decided..."

The hokage got interrupted by Iruka.

Iruka "Lord Hokage, with all due respect, I know the genin that were presented and I know they are not yet ready for this kind of exam. Sending them in now would be an act of suicide, no matter what Kakashi says!"

Kakashi "I don't matter...they are not YOU'RE students anymore. They are mine now and I say they are ready."

Iruka "B-But..."

Hokage "That's enough Iruka. I know you are concerned about you're former students. But Kakashi has a point. The assigned squad leaders saw the progress of the genin they were assigned to and if it's their judgement that they are ready I don't doubt it"

Iruka "Lord hokage, I apologize...But please allow me to test them myself"

Hokage "Agreed"

**(End flashback) **

Kakashi "I told you so...and *snickers* how did you held up against Naruto and Vegeta?"

Iruka "Terrible! That shockwave from Vegeta I could take...but those hits from Naruto really did a number on me!"

Kakashi "I thought so hehe"

The week passed by quickly and finally it was time!

_The next day_

A couple of children we playing outside. They were running and screaming...the things children normally do. One was careless and ran into a person in a black cat-like suit. On his face he had purple paint and was dragging something on his back. Next to him there was a blond woman with blue eyes and a fan.

Man "Hey kid...that wasn't smart of you!

The kid crawled back in fear but the man took a step forward.

Man "Hey...aren't you gonna apologize?"

The kid with a scared look in his eyes stuttered "I-I-I'm sorry"

The guy made a evil grin "Sorry isn't gonna cut it kid..I think you deserve spanking"

Sakura saw the scene and walked towards the guy.

Sakura "Hey bully! The kid apologized! So just stop it!"

Man "Stay out of this girl! This isn't you're business!"

Sakura "Just leave the kid alone scarecrow!"

The man became angry and wanted to push Sakura away, but was stopped by a voice.

Naruto "I wouldn't do that if I were you." while he was sitting on a branch of a tree with his eyes closed.

The man stopped while Sakura was relieved and said "Naruto"

Man "Oh? And why shouldn't I do that?"

Naruto "Because she is my teammate and if you do something to her I am forced to take you down...and on top of that...you're annoying the guy who is standing upside down on that branch next to me"

The man looked to the left and saw a kid with red hair and a gourd on his back.

Man "G-g-gaara"

Gaara looked at the man with a scary glare and said with a voice that was dripping with killing intent "Kankuro...leave them alone...or else I'll kill you"

Kankuro backed down as if he was scared "I-I'm sorry Gaara"

Gaara turned towards Naruto "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble"

Naruto "No problem"

Naruto heard a voice in his head.

**Be careful...this guy reeks of the Shukaku.**

_Shukaku? _

**A tailed beast...I suppose he is his medium.**

_Suppose so...I feel his power and on top of that...He has a eerie shine in his eyes. _

On the other side Gaara had his own thoughts

_He looked so calm when he stood up to Kankuro for his teammate and he noticed my presence so quickly...I sense a confident and strong vibe from him, plus some weird alarms went off in my head...it's best for me to keep an eye out for him. _

Gaara turned into sand and materialized on the ground next to Kankuro.

Gaara "Kankuro, Temari...let's go"

The trio turned around to leave but were held back by Naruto.

Naruto "Wait a minute. Who are you? You guys are obviously not from this village."

Gaara looked at Naruto "I'm Gaara from the sand. These are my siblings Kankuro and Temari. We are here for the Chunin-exams. And now I am curious about who you are"

Naruto "Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

Gaara "Hmm..Naruto Uzumaki huh"

And then they turned around and they were gone.

Sakura "Thank you Naruto. I don't know what could have happened if you didn't show up"

Naruto shrugged "Don't worry about it...was in the area anyway."

The week passed by and the time for the chunin exam finally came!

_At the academy_

The group met up in front of the academy and where ready to go to classroom 301, as it said on the form. The went up a pair of stairs and saw the sign that said "Room 301"

Naruto _Hmm strange...this is the second floor...That sign is imbedded with energy...Genjutsu._

Vegeta _Tsk...poor attempt...amateurs_

Sasuke "Sakura...you have the best analytical skills...tell me what's wrong here"

Sakura "Easy that's not room 301. We are at the second floor, so this is a genjutsu.

After that is being said, the genjutsu dissapated, showing everyone they were at room 201. The group continued and were on the right way. But the door they needed to pass was blocked by 2 big kids. They were blocking the passage while a student in a green jumpsuit tried to pass. He was pushed back and he was bruised and dirty.

Vegeta _Strange...he has a lot of energy and could do much better...I think he is saving his power for the exam._

Vegeta went to the door and the two big kids tried to block his way. That was one mistake on their part! Vegeta punched them in the gut and because of the pain the two bullies were forced on their knees. Vegeta thrusted his arms forward between the two heads so that it passed them and gave both of them a elbow in the back of their heads. They smashed through the wall and ended their trip against the wall behind it.

Naruto smirked, but the group stopped when someone asked them a question. A guy with white eyes and long black hair in a ponytail asked...or rather demanded.

"Hey kid wait up! Who are you? I wish to know"

Vegeta "It's impolite to ask someone's name without giving you're name first"

The guy apperently wasn't used being talked to that way and reluctantly said "I'm Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga-clan...now tell me yours"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Name's Vegeta"

The guy in the green jumpsuit stood next to the person who introduced himself as Neji, and stared at the group that was walking away.

Neji "You saw that Lee?"

Lee "Yeah...that was a lot of power"

Neji "You interested in him?"

Lee "No...rather in that other one...that Uchiha"

Neji "Uchiha?"

Lee "Yes..the guy with the black hair and the fan on his shirt"

The group kept on walking and came to a big hall. They stopped when someone spoke. It was the guy in the green jumpsuit and was standing on the balcony.

Lee "Wait up"

Sasuke "What? If you want something...say it...we need to go to room 301"

The guy leaped and came down on the ground. He turned his gaze to Sasuke.

Guy "My name is Rock Lee...You're friend said it was impolitie to request someone's name before giving your own."

Sasuke smirked "I'm Sasuke Uchiha...and what do you want from me?"

Lee "I know who you are Sasuke...and what I want is a match!"

Sasuke laughed "You're either a fool or a suicidal maniac if you want to fight against a Uchiha, but fine I'll fight you."

Vegeta _That Lee person...looks a lot like that Might Gai...I think he is a apprentice of that fool, so that means he uses Taijutsu most of the time. Sasuke has the sharingan...but Lee is more developed...this might prove..interesting. _

Lee got in a battle position. Sasuke rushed forward in all his confidence. Lee avoided his attack by standing on one hand. The other hand made a sign as he attacked. Sasuke blocked but still got hit.

Sasuke _What the...? What was the hand sign he made? _

Lee stood there in his Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke smirked "I have been waiting to test this out" And while he spoke he raised his head and revealed his sharingan.

Sasuke _No matter what jutsu you use now I'll see them with these eyes!_

Sakura _His eyes...the sharingan..It's in both of them!_

Naruto _The sharingan? Interesting._

Sasuke rushed to Lee again to attack.

Sakura _There is no way he'll lose to that eyebrow freak now_

Then Sakura was surprised when Sasuke was hit by another attack.

Lee "It's no use...you may have that sharingan of yours, seeing every move I make, but what use does it have if your body can't keep up"

Vegeta _The kid is right! That dobe sassy was so confident in his sharingan he forget the physical concept of combat. _

Sasuke became mad and rushed at Lee again.

Lee kicked Sasuke up in the air, and Sasuke saw what move Lee was trying to make. The bandages Lee had at his arm came loose and seemed to want to envelop Sasuke. But suddenly a kunai pierced the bandages to the wall.

All the people that were present looked at the direction the kunai came from and saw a big turtle. Lee landed on the ground and walked ashamed towards the turtle. Sasuke was catched by Sakura since Sasuke wasn't able to land because of fatigue.

Turtle "Lee, what are you doing!"

Lee "I-I-I'm sorry, I was fighting and..."

Turtle "NO MORE EXCUSES...YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU IS FORBIDDEN! A NINJA DOESN'T SHOW HIS ABILITIES UNLESS IT'S REALLY NECESSARY"

Lee looked terrified while the rest was looking at the strange scene.

Vegeta _A talking turtle...and mini-Gai is terrified of it...pitiful!_

Naruto _What's happening here? A turtle talks and is reprimanding Lee and Lee is terrified! What the?_

Turtle "I hope you are ready to face the consequences!"

Lee "Y-yes"

Turtle "Then come out...Gai sensei!"

A puff of smoke appeared and when it was gone everyone saw Gai standing on the turtle.

Gai "Hey you boys and girls! How's it shaking...everyone okay"

Everyone was freaked out by the scene.

Vegeta *shudders* _No matter how much I look at him...those eyebrows still freak me out!_

Gai "Lee...you tried to use that jutsu before the Chunin-exams, revealing a bit of you're abilities."

Lee "Y-yes Gai sensei"

Gai made a fist "Now be ready to face you're punishment...YOU FOOL!" And when he shouted he hit Lee in the face, freaking everyone out again.

Gai walked towards Lee and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked in his eyes.

Gai "I'm sorry Lee, but it was necessary"

Lee had tears in his eyes "I-I'm sorry Gai sensei"

Gai also had tears in his eyes "Oh Lee"

Lee "Gai sensei"

And while they were calling each others names they hugged and the background changed into a sunset. Everyone had their on thoughts of it.

Sasuke _How could I lose to someone that lame!_

Sakura _Eeewww gross_

Vegeta *looks green* _Bwah...men giving each other hugs while screaming each others names...I think I gotta puke!_

Naruto I-i-it's_...n-not...r-right...IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!_

Vegeta "Anyway, now that's over with...let's go, we need a exam to take"

Gai "Wait up!"

Vegeta "What?"

Gai "Why didn't you guys intervene...Sasuke is you're teammate after all"

Naruto "That IS the reason we didn't intervened. Sasuke thought he was so invincable with his sharingan that he forgot the most important thing."

Gai "And that is?"

Naruto smirked "Even a genius needs to train his body, Sasuke just learned that the hard way"

And with that they turned around and walked away. They walked until they arrived at room 301. Kakashi was waiting at the door.

Kakashi "Ah, you guys decided to show up"

Naruto "Of course, we never pass up a good fight."

Kakashi "Good to hear, then go through this door so you can get start. Oh..by the way, the hokage approved that you may work in couples"

Naruto nodded and went through the door. They came in a class room filled with genin. All genin in the room was looking at the group that just arrived. All of them were glaring at them with a dangerous look in their eyes. Vegeta just looked back. Everyone looked the other way. The group heard a familiar voice.

Shikamaru "Hey Naruto, Vegeta...You came too I see, that means the entire rookie year is here...this is gonna be such a drag *yawns*"

Naruto "Hey Shikamaru how are you doing?"

Shikamaru "Fine. But you better watch your back...most of these guys seem like backstabbers."

Naruto looked around and saw Gaara. His eyes gazed to a point in front of him. Then he turned his head and was looking at Naruto and as Naruto looked in Gaara's eyes he felt a cold sensation down his spine.

Naruto "Nah, Shikamaru we'll be fine"

Vegeta "By the way where's fa..."

During that sentence someone's eye got a dangerous glare. Before Vegeta could finish his sentence Shikamaru put his hand over his mouth.

Shikamaru "Don't ever say the F-word in the same sentence with Chouji's name"

Shikamaru released his hand from Vegeta's mouth.

Shikamaru decided to change the subject "So Vegeta, what do you think about the competition"

Before Vegeta could answer someone appoached the group. The guy had white hair bonded in a ponytail and had glasses.

Guy "So, you guys are interested about the competition?"

Naruto "Perhaps...and who are you?"

The guy adjusted his glasses and said "How rude of me. My name is Kabuto. I've already tried the Chunin test a few times and I have information about everyone present."

Naruto "Hmm...What do you know about Gaara of the desert?"

Vegeta looked at Naruto "Gaara? Who's that?"

Naruto shook his head "Just someone I crossed paths with earlier on"

Kabuto reach in a pouch and his hand came out with a card displaying the amount of missions Gaara had completed. There was also a attribute cards with estimated attributes like strength, speed and so on, but those where all marked with question marks.

Naruto "Quite a lot of missions...even an B-rank mission"

Shikamaru got interested "I would like to see the cards for Naruto Uzumaki and Vegeta Saiyan please"

Naruto looked in the bag and came out with the required cards.

Kabuto looked at them "Hmm...very little is known and the information that is displayed is not trustworthy. Plus it says that a certain amount of missions is classified"

Shikamaru "Bummer, what a drag" He tried to find out in case he needed to fight them so that he could get up with a good strategy.

On the other side of the classroom Hinata's team was waiting.

Kiba "Those two are here as well? Oh well, the more for me to fight"

Shino "Relax Kiba, don't rush into things. We don't know anything about their abilities."

Kiba "I don't care...Look at them, acting so cool! It really starts to irritate me. Everytime I see them it makes my blood boil."

Shino "That may be the case, but if you head into a fight like that you will most likely lose because you are losing you're ability to judge the situation. Hinata, you spend a lot of time with Naruto right?"

Hinata turned red "Ehm...yes"

Shino "What are your thoughts"

Hinata "Ehm...I promised Naruto not to tell his abilities. B-but what I can s-say is that we can better a-avoid them i-i-if we can"

Shino "Agreed, on top of that they might know our abilities so we will chose opponents that we can surprise."

Kiba "Tch, fine"

The door opened and a big man came in. He had scars over his face and had a bandana wrapped around his head. Everyone sat down.

Ibiki "I am Ibiki Morino and I will be your exam proctor for the written exam test. On the side of the classroom you see a few Ninja. They are there to observe you brats. If they notice that someone is cheating, the person and his team are disqualified from the chunin-exams. Understand rookie's!"

Everyone nodded.

Ibiki "All right, then we will start now with the written exam. 9 questions are shown on the paper, but there will be 10 questions. The last one I will ask personally."

Everyone got a piece of paper with the questions on it.

Naruto looked at the sheet of paper.

Naruto _What the? I see questions that are very hard to answer. Most people couldn't pass this written exam unless they..._

**Cheated their ass off! This test isn't about wits, it's about stealth. You need to cheat.**

_My thoughts exactly...I wonder if the rest found it out. Vegeta is smart enough to figure it out...Sakura is smart enough to answer most of the questions...That leaves only Sasuke._

Naruto looked behind him and saw that Sasuke activated his sharingan while he was looking at someone in front of the class who was writing like crazy. Sasuke's hand made the same movements.

Naruto _I see...He uses his sharingan to copy the movements of that guy in front of the class...pretty sneaky...Sakura is looking at the questions and answering them on her own...what about Vegeta._

Vegeta sat there, but sometimes a slight wind moved the paper. At that time a lot of people were caught cheating and were disqualified.

Naruto _I see...he uses his speed to create a __After image__ while he is quickly looking at the answers._

**What are you gonna do?**

_I am gonna take the answers Vegeta has, by establishing a mental link with him._

Naruto made a link with Vegeta who gave him all the answers. Finally the time was up.

Ibiki "Everyone lay down your pencils!"

Everyone lay down their pencils. Some looked satisfied, other people looked terrified.

Ibiki "Well, then the last question...before I say it I want you brats to know one thing...If you fail to answer this question you have failed and NEVER will be able to take another Chunin test. So if someone isn't sure about himself I advice to raise your hand and quit so that you have a better chance next year"

Ibiki looked around and saw some people raising their hands. A lot of people decided to quit and try next year.

Sakura _I-I don't know! What must I do..Sasuke, Naruto...Vegeta...I'm sorry but I don't think I can...It's best to quit._

Sakura was raising her hand.

Naruto _No...she's gonna do it! Gotta think of something quick!_

Naruto smashed his hand down at the table and yelled "No way we are gonna quit! We've answered all these tough questions and we are not gonna stop now!"

Ibiki smiled when he saw the determined faces of the left over candidates "Then you pass the written test"

Sakura looked confused "T-then what was the last question about?"

Naruto smiled "I think I understand now...That was to see if we had the resolve to continue...In harder words...Question 10 was 'Will you take question 10'. We decided yes and immediatly answered the question correctly...Am I right Mr. Morino"

Ibiki nodded "Very perceptive"

Then suddenly the glass was breaking when something or someone went through it. When the students looked they saw a beautiful woman. She had purple/brownlike hair put up in a spiky ponytail that goes up. She was dressed in a mesh bodysuit that is kind of transparent, orange skirt and a tanned overcoat.

Anko "All right listen up you maggots..."

Vegeta was twitching with his right eye for several reasons. The first point was that he was called a maggot...that's something his saiyan-pride wouldn't allow. The second point was that the woman had a rather loud voice that was tormenting his saiyan hearing.

Anko continued "I am Anko Mitarashi and I will be you're proctor for the second part! So line up and follow me brats"

The entire group walked and ended up at a small forest with fences around it.

Anko "This is where the second exam will take place. Training Area #44 also known as the forest of death!"

Vegeta smirked "Forest of death...sounds fun!"

Anko glared at Vegeta "Fun eh? The people who find this place fun, are the ones who gave it's name...their blood stained the forest."

Vegeta acted terrified "Oh no...I'm soooo scared"

Anko decided to give Vegeta a scare. She would throw her kunai at him and then she tried to get behind him and threaten him a bit. That will show him!

She pulled out her kunai and threw it at Vegeta. This all happened within a second. Then she was behind Vegeta but...couldn't move further because there was a kunai at her throat.

Vegeta "Nice try but I don't like it when I get attacked"

Anko _What the hell! He not only saw my action, he countered immediatly in the most effective way!_

Vegeta tossed away the kunai and turned his back towards Anko. Then she startled as a grass-ninja sneaked up on her.

"Here's you're Kunai back miss Anko" she hissed.

"Thanks" Anko replied "But next time if you sneak up on me beware that there will be consequences snake." And when you looked at the waists people could she that Anko was holding a kunai there too, pointing at the grass-Ninja.

Anko went to the head of the group.

Anko "All right maggots...before we start the second part of the exam you need to fill in these forms"

Sakura "What for?"

Anko "Oh...just the usual things...and that Konoha or any of their leaders is responsable for casualties and death"

Anko handed out the forms and collected them afterwards. The candidates heard that they had a break for an hour and that they would hear the specifics of the second part of the exam after that.

Meanwhile, during the break, there were a few kids who were interviewing candidates. One kid with a scarf went towards Vegeta. He introduced himself as Konohamaru.

Konohamaru "Well sir, can you tell us your name?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Vegeta"

Konohamaru "Can you tell us what squad you are in and give opinions about your teammates?"

Vegeta "Hmph, I am in squad 7 together with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and S.." He seemed to think and Sakura interrupted quite annoyed.

Sakura "It's Sakura Haruno! How many times do you have to hear that"

Vegeta "It's not my fault you have such a annoying name"

The two began to argue, totally forgetting about the interview group. The interview group decided to go to someone else and found a willing subject in Naruto.

Konohamaru "Could you tell us your name"

Naruto "Sure. It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

Konohamaru "Can you tell us what squad you are in and give opinions about your teammates?"

Naruto "I am in squad 7 together with Vegeta Saiyan, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sakura is the smart part of the group. Vegeta and I are all rounders and Sasuke...ehm...well...He seems to know stuff about jutsu's."

The group interviewed Naruto about some small stuf until all candidates were summoned.

The hour was up and the group gathered in front of Anko.

Anko "All right you maggots, this is how it's gonna go. Each group will go to the stand next to me. Then each group will receive either a heaven or earth scroll. The stand has curtains so that no one will know which team has which scroll. After that each group will go to a gate and at my signal the gates will open. Then it's open season! After a team has a heaven AND earthscroll they need to go to the tower in the middle. If you get there you passed the second part of the exam...GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded. Then each team went into the stand until everyone got a scroll. Sasuke and Sakura were squad 7 A and Vegeta and Naruto were Squad 7 B. Everyone was at the gate they were guided to. Then Anko gave the signal and every gate opened, with Ninja rushing through it.

Vegeta "Well Naruto...let's get this over with"

Naruto "Yeah, I'm psyched!"

The two saiyans went to an open space so that they would get spotted by other teams. It was Vegeta's idea, so that it wouldn't be such a hassle to chase a group. The two looked up when they felt presence of three people.

Vegeta "It's about time...I was almost thinking about taking a nap"

Naruto "Tch Vegeta, it's not their fault they are so slow"

Above a tree near the duo there was a group of 3 ninja's with waves on their headband. The three called each other 'Niho, Maho and Scito'.

Niho "Well well, what do we have here? A group of genin who don't even try to hide...amateurs"

Maho "I only see two...where is the third one?"

Scito "I see no one nearby...so we don't need to worry about a third one."

Maho "So it's three on two? That's easy for us! Let's go."

The trio jumped of the tree and appeared before the Saiyans.

Scito "Well well fellows, it seems you don't have a third team member with you...so you're outmatched...just give us your scroll and you won't get hurt"

Vegeta smirked "You're right on one thing...We don't have a third team member...but you're wrong about the rest...You're the ones that are outmatched and we WON'T get hurt"

Niho "So you wanna fight fool? Then bring it on!"

The three went into battle positions, but quickly came out of it when they saw what the duo was doing. They were standing faces towards eachother and they made fists.

Naruto & Vegeta "ROCK, PAPER,SCISSORS"

It went over a few times because they had the same thing a few times.

Niho got annoyed "What are you guys doing!"

Vegeta "It would be no fun for us, if us two take out you three weaklings, so we are trying to decide who will fight you" And the saiyans continued the rock, paper, scissors game.

Niho got mad and wanted to rush forward but was held back by Scito.

Scito "Let them finish...it would be less troublesome if we would fight one at a time"

Finally Naruto won when he made a rock sign and Vegeta a scissor sign.

Naruto "Yay haha...I'll take them on...but don't worry Vegeta, if they don't have the scroll we need you can fight the next group."

Vegeta looked annoyed "Tsk, just make quick work of them, I don't want to stand here all day you know"

Naruto "Party pooper! But all right"

Naruto got in a battle position while the three were smiling about the fact it would be an easy fight. They got in battle position and Niho was the first to attack, followed by Maho and Scito stayed at the back while he was making handseals.

Naruto _I see...those two will distract me while their leader prepares a jutsu...then when he is done they will get away from me so that they won't get hit by the jutsu...too basic._

Niho punched towards Naruto but he disappeared and he appeared in the middle of Niho and Maho.

Naruto said with a happy face "You know guys...you're pretty weak even for genin"

Niho and Maho got mad about that remark and rushed towards the one that was mocking them. They punched towards Naruto but he disappeared again and fell for his trap, because when he disappeared there was nothing to stop the punches except their teammates. Niho and Maho connected at the same time, causing each other pain.

Naruto turned towards Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, can you believe these guys? I didn't even lift a finger and they are almost knocked out."

Vegeta laughed "Maybe they are masochists but aren't you forgetting someone."

Naruto turned his head towards Scito "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Scito was ready with the handseals Water style: Water bullets barrage jutsu and he was shooting big bullets of water from his mouth, bombarding Naruto who didn't move.

Scito laughed "That was too easy...and he was so full of himself"

He wanted to turn to Vegeta but froze up when he heard Naruto's voice. When he turned around he saw Naruto with his arms crossed.

Naruto "You really didn't thought this was over do you? Although I must thank you for the bath...it was quite relaxing."

Scito looked at Naruto with his eyes full of fear "W-w-what? It can't be!"

Niho and Maho were also on their feet and couldn't believe Naruto survived the barrage of water bullets. All three looked at each other and nodded. They charged at Naruto.

Niho tried a flying kick, but Naruto avoided it, grabbed his leg and threw him at Maho. Both fighters went through a couple of trees. Scito stopped his charge, too scared to move.

Naruto walked towards him "Two down, one to go. I hope you are ready because I still need to warm up a bit...I think you are the perfect candidate for that."

Scito _W-warming up! What is this freak! Oh hell no! I'm gonna give him my scroll and find 'normal' opponents!_

Scito went down on his knees, got the scroll from his pouch and held it before him "H-h-here take the scroll...you're better than me...please spare me"

Naruto took the scroll and gave Scito a dangerous glare with a little humor in the back "You've got 5 seconds...5...4"

Scito ran away while Naruto was still counting "3..2.." Naruto stretched out his hand "1...0!" and a shockwave went towards Scito, blowing him away.

Vegeta laughed "That was entertaining...never thought you would have the guts to be able to do that hahaha"

Naruto smirked "That will teach him to underestimate his opponents. At least it was worth something...he got the scroll we needed."

Both were laughing but then they got serious.

Naruto "Vegeta...did you feel that?"

Vegeta "Yes...there is no way that is a genin!"

Naruto "It certainly isn't...WAIT it's going towards Sasuke and Sakura!"

Vegeta glared at Naruto "So what? Like I care"

Naruto whined "Vegeta...they are still our teammates!"

Vegeta sighed "Fine let's go"

And the two ran off, but when they came close the earth was shaking and before the could react they were eaten by 2 huge, rushing snakes.

The snakes stretched out and it looks like they were digesting food. Suddenly they swelled up and light was shining through their skin while muffled screams were heard. Then the snakes exploded and Vegeta and Naruto were hovering in the air.

Naruto "bwah...disgusting...this will cause nightmares"

Vegeta said with a mad voice "That's the second time I got in another beings stomach and it's still revolting!"

Naruto "No matter...by the way let's hurry to Sasuke and Sakura...I feel Sasuke and that other person with the high powerlevel are fighting."

They arrived at the scene and saw a pale person biting Sasuke. They moved to Sasuke at high speeds and arrived within a second, Sasuke was down and was having pain while the two saiyans were looking at a person who looked like he had two different skins. His eyes were slitted and were yellow...it looked like snake eyes and they were taxing the warriors that just arrived.

Vegeta "Naruto...this guy is dangerous...get Sasuke and Sakura into safety"

Naruto "What about you?"

Vegeta smirked "I'm gonna have my fun with this guy"

Naruto took the other two and flew off "Just be careful Vegeta"

Snake "Well, well aren't you a interesting one."

Vegeta just stared seriously in the snake-mans eyes.

Snake "It wasn't smart to send your friends away...you might need the back-up kid"

Vegeta smirked "I'm not a kid...and my name is Vegeta...and I send them away so that I can fight without holding back"

The snake man chuckled and said "I'm Orochimaru and I must say you look rather confident of yourself...That's just making my blood boil and pushes me to give you a lesson in humility"

Vegeta smirked "My confidence is earned through my own abilities and experiences...now let's just drop the formalities and let's get started shall we."

Orochimaru "It will be my pleasure" and he rushed forward. Vegeta did the same and their fist connected in mid-air. A great Taijutsu struggle began, barely visible for the naked eye. Everytime the fists connected people could hear a soft 'boom' sound. After a while both fighters kept their distance, trying to form battle strategies.

Orochimaru _He held his own when I was moving half of my maximum speed! Not even Sasuke could do that. Interesting. I wonder what he will do when I use my maximum speed._

Vegeta _He is still holding back...He is a fast little bastard I'll give him that._

Vegeta saw Orochimaru disappear and then he got a fist on his head. Orochimaru started a taijutsu barrage while Vegeta was blocking and dodging, but he still couldn't avoid all attacks. Vegeta took his distance and Orochimaru stood on a branch.

Orochimaru chuckled "It seems like you can't keep up...what will you do now young little ninja"

Then Orochimaru saw Vegeta smile and with a short scream his hair became blond and his eyes were green.

Orochimaru _What's this? It looks like he transformed or something! This little one is full of surprises._

Orochimaru looked at Vegeta and then he didn't see him anymore...it was something like a blink. Orochimaru looked around and saw Vegeta standing next to him.

Vegeta raised his right arm and it seems he gave Orochimaru a friendly little fist to the head, but Orochimaru was sended flying. He got hold of a branch and stopped his flight.

Orochimaru _What was that! That child hits harder than Tsunade!"_

Then Vegeta appeared in front of Orochimaru and now it was Vegeta who gave a barrage of Taijutsu moves. Orochimaru got hit a few times but he was able to soften those blows.

Orochimaru jumped back and thrusted his arms forward and yelled Striking shadow snakes and a few snakes came out of his sleeve. Vegeta was just waiting for the snakes to reach him and he 'catched' the snakes. He pulled on them and Orochimaru was pulled toward Vegeta who punched him in the face so hard that pieces of his face was falling off. Orochimaru fell down and didn't get up.

Vegeta _Phew I'm glad that's over. What?_

Orochimaru stood up...showing Vegeta his real face.

Orochimaru chuckled "My, my, that was quite the attack you made but I'm afraid you will need a lot more than that to beat me"

Vegeta smirked "Hmph, don't worry I'm just warming up"

And both fighters continued fighting. Orochimaru was keeping his own against the super saiyan but even he had to admit it was a formidable oppenent. Then Orochimaru jumped back and Vegeta was hovering in the air.

Orochimaru "I had fun playing this little game, but I think we should make an end to it...I have more things to do you know"

Vegeta smiled "My thoughts exactly" And then he spread his arms and legs and started screaming as he gathered energy.

Orochimaru eyes widened _What's this? I feel a lot of chakra...no it's something else!_

Orochimaru bit in both his hands and slammed them on the ground while he said Summoning jutsu: Rashomon and a great gate appeared in front of Orochimaru. Vegeta on the other hand kept on charging.

Orochimaru _The energy keeps on getting higher!_

Orochimaru slammed his hands on the ground for a second time Summoning jutsu: Triple Rashomon. And two other gates appeared.

Vegeta thrusts his arms forwards as his hands were shaped like a cup.

Orochimaru _Nothing ever went through all three Rashomon gates...I'm safe from that attack whatever it may be._

Vegeta yelled "FINAL FLASH!" And a big yellow beam came out of his hands.

Orochimaru thought _What the...! _when he saw the beam going through the gates like a knife through butter. Before the beam hit the ground Vegeta pulled up his arms and the beam went into the atmosphere. When he looked down he saw Orochimaru's mangled body.

Vegeta _Something's wrong here...He still has a lot of energy_.

Then two pale hands came out of the body's mouth and pushed the jaws away from each other when a whole person came out of it, with no scratches, bruises or any kind of injury.

Vegeta was shocked _How revolting! What is this guy? Immortal? _

Orochimaru looked up _If that beam hit me head on I was dead by now...That was just too close for comfort._

Orochimaru smiled and while he was trying to appear confident he said "It's that all you got?" while Vegeta was descending.

Vegeta laughed "Guess I have to turn it up a notch"

Vegeta bended his knees and let out a loud scream. Electric currents spreaded over the field. Then the winds came up, sending pebbles and even greater rocks in the air. Big trees were being pulled out of their roots and were send flying like they were matchsticks! The earth started to shake and big cracks were forming.

_Just outside the training area_

**(Flashback)**

Three corpses were lying on the ground in the cemetery. A group of ANBU was gathered around them, together with Anko.

ANBU #1"They were killed before the chunin exams"

ANBU #2 "So it seems...but why was their faces removed?"

Anko "There is only one reason...they needed them for a disguise and I only know one person who can do that...Orochimaru!"

ANBU #1 "Will he really be so bold to return to this village?"

Anko "Knowing him...yes...If he needs something from here!...I'm going to check on the students in the forest while you report to the hokage"

**(End flashback)**

Anko was just about to enter the forest of death in search of Orochimaru when the ground began to shake. Hard winds were blowing so hard she needed to put her feet firmly on the ground. She saw that electric currents were dancing on the fences and above the forest she saw a golden glow.

Anko _What the hell is happening! Whatever it is it can't be good._

Kakashi appeared next to Anko. He needed to shout so that Anko could hear him "Anko, are you all right?"

"Yeah" Anko shouted "But what the hell is going on here!"

Kakashi "I don't know!" _Is it Naruto or Vegeta? It has to be...but...this isn't just a super saiyan...it's way too powerful for that!_

_At the hokage's tower_

The third hokage was holding on to his desk as he tried to see what was happening in his crystal ball but he couldn't see well because the picture was getting filled with snow. He only saw a glimpse of Vegeta.

Hokage _Vegeta stop it! If you go on the entire village will be destroyed._

_In the village_

Kuranai and Atsuma were in town when the earthquakes began.

Kuranai "Atsuma! It's the same thing like last time!"

Atsuma "No...this is way more powerful! If this doesn't stop quick everything will collapse!"

_In the forest of death:_

Naruto, Sakura and a unconsious Sasuke were hiding behind some trees to get away from the strong winds.

Sakura shouted "Naruto! What's going on! Where did this storm come from!"

Naruto yelled "It's Vegeta!"

Sakura "What is he trying to do? Destroy everything!"

Naruto "No, he's powering up!"

_With Hinata, Shino and Kiba_.

The three were barely holding on to a brach while their bodies were flapping in the wind like a flag in a storm.

Kiba "This is insane! What is causing this!"

Akamaru "Wraff...Wraff *whine*"

Kiba "WHAT! NO WAY"

Shino "What did he say!"

Kiba "It's Vegeta!"

Shino "I see...are you still thinking about fighting him?"

Kiba just kept quiet at this remark while Hinata thought _Please Naruto...for all that is holy...please be okay!_

_With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru "Ugh this is getting ugly, if this doesn't stop soon you can kiss our asses goodbye."

Chouji "Even I can't stand my ground. I may be chubby but even I have my limits"

Ino "I hope the rest is all right"

_With Vegeta and Orochimaru_

Vegeta was still screaming and then his screams reached a climax as a golden light filled the area that blinded everyone who was in the forest.

Orochimaru had to close his eyes _What is this! This can't Be!_

When he opened his eyes he saw Vegeta. His hair seemed longer and he was a bit more buffed than usual. The greatest change was that his body was giving off small electric currents.

As Orochimaru was looking scared to the freak of nature Vegeta said with a smile "Well then...shall we continue?"

**Mnarutodbz: **Damn Vegeta did you had to get so overboard!

**Vegeta: **That creep had it coming! He should've stayed dead. Next chapter I'm gonna kick his ass!

***mad* Kakashi: **VEGETA!

**Vegeta looks startled: **W-what?

**Kakashi: **Because of that stupid transformation of yours I lost my Ichi-Icha paradise! in the earthquakes! You're going to have deliver me another one!

**Vegeta: **GET IT YOURSELF YOU BIG PERVERT!

**Kakashi: **YOU ASKED FOR IT.

**Kakashi disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta, but was kicked K.O. by Vegeta's heel.**

**Vegeta: **No way you're putting that in my behind pervert!

**Mnarutodbz looks baffled: **Oookkkaaayy anyway, don't forget to review and until next time.


	8. Chapter 7: Sannin vs Saiyan!

**Mnarutodbz: **Yay, I've finally updated the story!

**Vegeta: **It's about freaking time!

**Mnarutodbz: **I could have finished a lot faster if someone wasn't using my computer all the time!

**Vegeta *mad*: **WHO? Which idiot did that!

**Mnarutodbz: **Just look in the next room.

**Meanwhile Kakashi was using Mnarutodbz's computer in the other room. Suddenly Vegeta stormed in, ready to go berserk on Kakashi.**

**10 minutes later...**

**Mnarutodbz: **It's taking them a long time...I better go check that Vegeta doesn't kill Kakashi..we might need him later.

**Mnarutodbz walks into the next room and saw Kakashi and Vegeta watching at his computer while they were drooling over his keyboard. He decided to take a look.**

**Mnarutodbz: **What the...? There is no way a woman could bend like that!

**30 minutes later Naruto and Hinata arrive.**

**Naruto **"Guys, we're back from the mall...Guys?"

**Naruto looked at Hinata that just shrugged and they decided to look through the house and Hinata walked into the computer room.**

**Hinata **"A-ah t-t-there you g-guys are...w-what are you... ***Hinata looks at computer screen and pales* **YOU SICK BASTARDS! GENTLE FIST!

**Kakashi, Vegeta and Mnarutodbz K.O'd.**

**Hinata **"S-s-sorry it's f-for your o-o-own s-sakes...n-n-now t-the reviews p-please"

_**SaiyanAkuma: **_Wow, this is wicked! The best Naruto/DBZ(GT) ever! Keep on writing!

**Mnarutodbz: **Wow! Great to hear that! I surely will keep on writing...***Glares at Kakashi*** If someone doesn't occupy the computer all the time

**Ryuujin96: **I liked this chapter as well, in particular I liked the start of Naruto and Hinata's relationship even though it was rushed, as well as the fact that she is one of the first of the Naruto characters to train with ki other then Naruto himself.

The fight scenes were better in this chapter though I liked kakashi's and Hinata's spar with Vegeta and Naruto the best.

I am hoping that this chapter is hinting at Naruto/Hinata romance down the line as I favor that pairing, but I guest I'll just have to wait and see.

**Hinata: **I-I like h-him.

**Redrangerbelt: **Vegeta just ascended, didn't he? Does he beat Orochimaru, and has Orochimaru managed to get Sasuke with his cursed seal? Will he get Vegeta or Naruto with it?

**Mnarutodbz glares at Vegeta **"Well Vegeta...do you think you can beat him?"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"I am a saiyan prince while that snake is a pathetic pedophile...if you're good at maths you don't need to ask"

**Mnarutodbz **"Last but not least..."

**Abird323 **"this is a good story but i would like to see vegeta date saskra and mabye make sasuke beg for them to teach him their techniqes. also i would like to see more of kakarot in the story because those litle sences in the begining was not long. that is because vegetas whole goal in the story is to become immortal like kakarot so if he comes into the story mabye they might need a favor from shenron or he has to come to give vegeta a message. and we need more dragon ball charaters or it would not be a cross over also one more thing we need a bit more kyuubi action. but good jb i love the story best i ever read on ff dont change on account of me.

**Goku **"Yeah why don't I get in the story!"

**Mnarutodbz **"The story is long from finished...and the kyuubi will get more lines eventually when this story advances."

**Kyuubi *mad* **"DON'T DISTURB ME IN MY SLEEP!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Aaahh...disclaimer please!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Orochimaru was looking at the transformed Saiyan and then he looked at the area around them. A lot of trees were pulled from their roots and was lying all over the place. A big crater appeared where they were standing.

Orochimaru _This is absurb! There is no way someone exists with this kind of power! And the first time he transformed I barely had a chance and now I am totally outmatched! A retreat and evaluation is the best thing I can do right now._

Vegeta smirked "Shall we continue?" And when he said those words he disappeared. Next thing Orochimaru knew is that he was hit by unforgiving fists but he couldn't see where they came from. A minute has passed and a battered and abused Orochimaru stood there. Vegeta was standing before him, showing his evil grin.

Vegeta "Just that you know, I held back in every form"

Orochimaru looked shocked "B-but why did you transform twice?"

Vegeta shrugged "It was fun...and I wanted to see you at your best...too bad it wasn't much"

Orochimaru went mad "I HATE YOU!" And when he shouted snakes appeared from his arms. But before they reached Vegeta they made a right turn so that they were behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around to catch the snakes but then they faded and when he wanted to face Orochimaru again he was gone.

Vegeta "Darn it! A diversion! And that guy may be weak, but at least he knows how to mask his power.

Vegeta went back into his normal state and flew off to find Naruto and the others.

10 minutes after the fight the mystery man appeared.

The mystery man chuckled like a maniac "hehe he was stronger than I anticipated." as he pulled out a box. He place the box in front of him and did a few handsigns. Electric currents appeared and were headed towards the box...and destroyed it.

The mystery man made surprised move. Then he removed a glove to reveal a black claw and moved it towards the area where his mouth was and bit it. He made a few handsigns and said "Summoning jutsu: Box of Jagiloth and a box appeared, a bit larger than the previous one and had certain markings on it. The man did the same handsigns as before and the electric currents appeared again and went in the box, which closed after the ritual.

The mystery man chuckled "Hehe, still more experiments to be done...and thanks to you strange warrior, you gave me a man who will be helpful in my experiments hahaha" And then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Naruto, Sakura and a still unconsious Sasuke were resting near a tree. Sasuke seemed to have nightmares and was sweating all over, making groans of pain. Eventually Vegeta showed up.

Naruto "And? How did it go? Got him?"

Vegeta said with a mad voice "No, the creep escaped me. How's Sassy?"

Naruto shrugged "Don't know...he has a strange mark in his neck where that snake creep bit him and is still unconsious."

Sakura walked towards Vegeta, trying to hit him in the head but he dodged.

Vegeta was mad "What did you do that for woman!"

Sakura was mad as well "You idiot! You almost killed us with your stupid power-up! Think about someone else if you do that again you big buffoon!"

Vegeta was twitching with his right eye and suddenly thought about Bulma. He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Sakura calmed down a bit and looked at the ground "But still...Thank you for saving us...if you weren't there Sasuke would be..." And then she started to cry when her feelings of the whole experience caught up with her.

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and said "It's okay...it's always scary to fight someone evil...but at least you were able to survive and grow stronger because of it."

Sakura started to calm down a bit "Thank you...Naruto..Vegeta."

Naruto "No problem..."

The three of them decided to stay together until Sasuke will be able to move on his own. Then Naruto said he started to grow hungry and decided to catch some fish for dinner. He went away and 10 minutes later something happened.

Vegeta "Sakura...go to Sasuke...it seems we have visitors"

Sakura "How many?"

Vegeta "3 Genins...just above average...none of them of our class"

Sakura "Sasuke is in a hole in the tree...a one entrance point...so I stay here and fight as well"

Vegeta looked baffled. This is the first time Sakura showed interest in battle rather than staying back and let the men do the work. Sakura saw that Vegeta was baffled and smiled.

Sakura "I gonna have to learn to protect myself and others one day and this day is as good as any other."

Vegeta smirked "Fine..just don't get in my way"

Sakura "Sure"

The three Ninja didn't appear yet...They were hiding behind a bush.

Vegeta "You can come out now...I sensed you 5 minutes ago"

Two males and one female came out of the bushes. All three of them had foreheads protectors with a musical note on it which marked them as Sound-Ninja.

Vegeta "Ah, decided to come out of hiding. State your business or leave."

The three sound-ninja laughed and said

Dosu "I'm Dosu Kinuta, this man is Zaku Abumi and the woman is Kin Tsuchi and we are sound-ninja, sended by Lord Orochimaru"

Vegeta "I didn't asked for your names or who your master is...I couldn't care less. I just want to know what you want."

Zaku laughed "Oh nothing much...just to kill Sasuke Uchiha..and now move out of our way before it gets ugly."

Vegeta smirked "Too late for that"

Zaku "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "I said it was too late for that...have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Zaku "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! OK GUYS OUT OF THE WAY..I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

And with that he thrusted his arms forward that seemed to be wrapped in some sort of device. A wave of sound came out of them, hard enough to destroy anything on his path and with speed to match! The wave was heading towards Vegeta and Sakura but they disappeared before it could hit them. The appeared a few feet away from the shockwave.

Vegeta "Sakura listen up...I'm going to take care of the leader and mister ugly...you take care of that harpy."

Sakura nodded.

_With Vegeta_

Zaku tried to hit Vegeta with all he's got, but Vegeta evaded them easily. Dosu saw his chance and try to hit Vegeta at an open point. Little did he know that Vegeta made that hole in his defense on purpose and Dosu fell for his trap. The point that Dosu attacked was at a angle that he couldn't see Vegeta's knee, knocking him out for several minutes.

_With Sakura_

Sakura had a hard time keeping up with Kin. Sure Sakura had the knowledge but she had little experience in actual combat. She was hit a few times and started to get tired. At one point she was on her knees and Kin pulled Sakura's hair. At that point she started to think.

Sakura _What have I've been doing all this time? I always yell that I am with the strongest group but all I do is letting the boys handle the fighting. At points that they really need help I am useless, unable to assist in any way. But no more, I won't allow to be the weakest link anymore!_

And with that she cut her hair, releasing herself from Kin's grip. She came up with a strategy and although it was a good one and was able to take Kin out, she was still badly injured.

Vegeta was still fighting Zaku, but he noticed Sakura was injured. He came to her, so that Zaku can't use her as a diversion. Then he felt a dark energy behind him. Sasuke was awake as dark purple chakra surrounded him. He had marks on his face that glowed red in the purple sphere of chakra.

Sakura was glad and wanted to walk towards Sasuke but Vegeta held her back.

Vegeta "Sakura...stay here"

Sakura looked surprised at Vegeta "B-but why?"

Vegeta glared at Sasuke "That isn't the Sasuke you know"

Sasuke glared at Zaku "Sakura...they did this to you?"

Before Sakura could answer Zaku spoke "So? What if we did"

Dosu woke up and saw Sasuke _No way! Not only did he survive the curse mark, but he...he's using it!_

Dosu "Zaku, stay away from him! He's dangerous!"

Zaku "No way! They are standing so nice in a group together...I'm gonna kill them all! Just you watch!"

Zaku thrusted his arms forward and sended a massive shockwave towards the trio. He didn't hit any of them. Sasuke avoided it and Vegeta disappeared while he held Sakura. Sasuke made a few handsigns.

Sasuke "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" And small balls of fire were rushing towards Zaku.

Zaku smiled "Heh...Too easy" and he blew the fire balls out with his shockwave, but inside the flames were shuriken. He managed to avoid them but then was taken from behind in a armlock by Sasuke. A sadistic smile appeared when he dislocated Zaku's shoulders. Sakura managed somehow to break free from Vegeta and ran towards Sasuke, holding him, begging him to stop! The marks on Sasuke's face drew back into the mark and Sasuke groaned in pain, holding the mark.

Vegeta _He's back to normal...Was already started to think I had to knock him out. _

Dosu saw everything, with eyes big of fear. He left the scroll and took Kin and Zaku with him to tend to their wounds. Not much later Naruto arrived and Vegeta explained him what happened in his absence...in private of course.

Naruto "So what are we gonna do? In this state he is useless and if he activate that curse-mark thing he will lose control of himself. I don't really want a loose cannon as a teammate."

Vegeta "My thoughts exactly, but we can't leave both of them behind. What if Sasuke goes like that again and attacks Sakura...that would be bad. Let them tag along with us and we will inform the hokage or Kakashi about this."

Naruto "Good idea, they know more about Jutsu's than us and maybe they know what Sasuke has and how to cure it."

Vegeta "But I don't really want to drag them through the forest...that would be a heavy attack on my nerves."

Naruto "Don't worry about that...when I went fishing I scanned the area and know where the tower is...so we will be there in seconds."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow "Seconds?"

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you...A while ago I mastered Instant Transmission"

Vegeta hit Naruto on the back of his head "IDIOT! Don't you think that's important information to tell me _before _we got into this forest!"

Naruto "Hehe, sorry."

Vegeta "Tch...let's go back to the others and get this over with."

Naruto and Vegeta returned to Sakura and Sasuke and told them they needed to hold on to Naruto or anyone that was holding Naruto.

Sakura "W-why?"

Naruto "It's a technique to travel fast but to move more people physical contact is needed."

Vegeta placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder while Sasuke had the other. Sakura placed her hand on his back.

Sakura "This okay?"

Naruto nodded and placed his index and middle finger to his forehead. The next second they appeared in front of the tower.

Sakura & Sasuke "S'cuse me for a sec" And both went to the nearest bush to get rid of their most recent meal. They returned.

Sasuke "Couldn't you tell us it would have this effect? I still feel weird from it."

Naruto "Sorry I forgot because I am used to it. Vegeta traveled a few times like this before so he's also used to it."

Sasuke "What ever...let's just go" And the group entered the tower.

_In the tower_

Vegeta "Well well...it seems we made good time...only one team finished before us" as he pointed towards the trio of the desert.

Naruto "Yeah..now we can rest or train a bit...it will be four days until this part of the exam ends."

Sakura "Let's open the scrolls...since we are in the tower I think we may open it now."

They opened the scroll and Kakashi appeared, freaking everyone out.

Naruto "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi smiled "I requested it. This part of the exam was to test your ability to act like a team and survive the forest of death. And it also tested you guys are trust worthy."

Sakura "What happened if we opened the scroll before we came here?"

Kakashi "Oh...then I would have knocked you guys out and you are disqualified."

Vegeta "I see...By the way Kakashi...I wanted to ask you something in private" He glared at Kakashi "About training"

Kakashi understood the glare, the "training" part was a cover-up for something more serious. He nodded and gave him a sign to follow him.

Kakashi and Vegeta went to a room with displayed that showed the insides of the tower. They were not alone. The third hokage and Anko were there as well.

Kakashi "Well Vegeta what is it?"

Vegeta started to explain everything what happened in the forest of death. The three adults startled when they heard the name Orochimaru and more about the curse-mark he gave Sasuke. Only Anko was in disbelieve that Vegeta could go toe-to-toe with Orochimaru.

Vegeta "By the way...who the hell is that Orochimaru freak?"

Hokage "Orochimaru...was a student of mine and one of the legendary Sannin. The Sannin are living legends, their legacy forged in the days of war"

Vegeta nodded. Anko on the other hand had trouble to control herself and then she shouted out.

Anko "How can a squirt like you...A genin go toe-to-toe with a Sannin!"

Vegeta smirked "Tch, easy...I just fought him oh and by the way" Vegeta looked at the Hokage "was there damage to the village?"

Hokage "No, only a little bit of panic but nothing severe...but please control it a little next time"

Anko "What are you guys talking about!"

Kakashi "Simple...you know those strange events like the earthquakes and that light that came from the forest?"

Anko "Yeah?"

Kakashi pointed towards Vegeta. Anko needed to understand it a little but then she realised it...Kakashi was saying Vegeta was responsable for those things.

Anko "NO WAY! Those things happened because of him!"

The Hokage nodded "Yes, I saw it through my crystal ball before it gave out on me...by the way Vegeta, what were you doing."

Vegeta smirked "I just transformed into super saiyan 2...gradually of course...If I let it out all at once we would not be standing here."

All looked at Vegeta with very amazed faces.

Kakashi _Super saiyan 2? Of course he explained that there were different levels!...This is getting too much...If only the transformation is so powerful what can a Super saiyan 2 do at full power!_

Hokage _Hmm..At least he held back a little but still...it's still dangerous to use so lightly._

Anko _What is this kid? And what is a super-saiyan?_

Anko decided to ask it "What by Kami's sake is a super saiyan?"

Vegeta sighed "Kakashi will explain it later...if you're lucky. By the way what will happen to Sasuke?"

Hokage "It will be taken care of. He will be disqualified for his own and others safety. Because of that curse-mark he is a liability and I won't stand that students can get hurt in the progress. Kakashi...Will you seal the curse-mark away?" Kakashi nodded.

Vegeta nodded and wanted to turn around but was stopped by Anko.

Anko "I want to know what a Super-saiyan is and I want to know it now!"

Vegeta looked towards the hokage who nodded, a sign that she can be trusted.

Vegeta "It's a ability that only saiyans have. We saiyans have bodies that are made for fighting and thus we have the ability to transform. We have different transformations. One of them is Oozaru. Saiyans can change into a great ape-like being, this form can only be obtained with the help of the full moon and the tail of a saiyan..."

Anko "Tail?"

Vegeta wiggled his tail and Anko looked...amazed and creeped out.

Vegeta "To continue...We also have Super-saiyan transformations. That transformation has certain physical manifestations like blond hair that sticks up and green eyes."

Anko "Okay...but what is the _reason_ for transforming?"

Vegeta _What a dunce! _"Transformations does what the name says...it transforms...in another way...you enhance your body...can you follow me so far?"

Anko nodded.

Vegeta "Good...We make enhances so we can contain and deploy more energy thus making us stronger...like in the Oozaru form our power increases tenfold"

Anko's eyes bulged out when she heard this "A-and what about Super-saiyans?"

Vegeta smirked "I don't know precisly but I figure about 30 to 50 times more than in our original form."

Now the eyes of all three people bulged out. Even Kakashi didn't know how much their power would increase. Sure he did know about the transformations but the amount of power they gained was a unknown fact for him.

The hokage was the first one who came to his senses "So Vegeta, thank you about the warning concerning Sasuke...you are excused."

Vegeta walked out of the room while the three remaining people were talking about Sasuke and the saiyans.

_Meanwhile when Vegeta was talking to the hokage._

Shortly after Vegeta left Naruto walked towards the corner of the room.

Sakura "Where are you going?"

Naruto turned around "I'm going to meditate"

Sasuke looked annoyed "Tch, what for?"

Naruto "Meditation is a form of relaxation. You clear your mind and process certain events that are on your mind. That way you increase your concentration in fights since you don't think about certain issues."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. It made sense.

Naruto arrived at the corner and went into the lotus position. He wanted to talk to the nine-tailed fox face to face and ask about what he knew about curse marks.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon he was in his mind. He transformed the sewer a long time ago and it changed into a field of flowers. Normally he and the nine-tailed fox had different astral bodies so that they communicated better. He saw a person and walked towards it. Something was wrong. The person he saw wasn't the nine-tailed fox, it didn't feel right. The person seemed to search for something.

Naruto saw that the person had blond hair like his own and had a white robe on. He walked towards the person and laid his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The person turned around and saw two calm blue eyes, much like his own.

Naruto "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

**Person "I've always been here, wandering in your mind and for who I am...My name is Minato but you would rather know me as the fourth Hokage."**

Naruto looked shocked at the person "How is this possible!"

**Minato "I sealed the nine-tailed fox in you, using a special Jutsu. The Nine-tailed fox was too powerful to send to the reaper, so I sealed it into a baby...the baby was you...my own son"**

Naruto "I know for a long time that I am your son...My adoptive father, Goku, told me...but it still doesn't explain what you are doing here"

**Minato "The jutsu I used normally send two souls to the grim reaper, to spend all eternity with each other. But like I said the fox was too powerful for that. I sealed it in you, but my soul went the same way as the nine-tailed fox...in you"**

Naruto was shocked. He never knew that his own father was sealed in him as well.

**Minato "I am looking for the seal that traps the nine-tailed fox in you for a while now, but I can't seem to find it...for a small boy you have a pretty big mind *chuckles*"**

Naruto "Stop trying to search it...you won't find it"

**Minato *big eyes* "Why not!"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head "A long time ago we had a ritual called 'The soul bond' and he and I kinda...fused together...sort of speak"

**Minato "W-what!"**

Naruto "Don't worry...I am still myself...and we can't get free from each other...If either of us try that we would die."

Minato was processing what he just heard.

**Minato "Tell me exactly...what that soul bond does"**

Naruto "The soul of the Nine-tailed fox and me intertwine. Although we both have our own personalities and thoughts, we are one. We share each other power and he has a bit more freedom. Although the fox has his own personality, it changed a bit at the ritual...he became more understanding about everything."

And after that sentence the Nine-tailed fox appeared, just as big as always. Naruto had to confess it was still an impressive sight to behold. The Nine-tailed fox saw Minato and was growling.

**Fox "YOU! What are you doing here!"**

**Minato smirked "I'm just checking up on things here"**

Before the two began to argue Naruto interupted them.

Naruto "Before you go and bite each others head off, I want to ask something."

Minato and the fox turned towards Naruto.

**Fox "What is it?"**

Naruto "I am busy with the Chunin-exams and some creep called Orochimaru bit Sasuke and a curse-mark appeared. Do either of you know something about it or know how to get rid of it"

**The fox growled "A curse-mark is something very dangerous! It grants the person great power but loses his freedom and sometimes even his humanity. It also corrupts a person. As far as I know there is no way to get rid of it...yet.**

**Minato nodded "As much as I hate to agree with the demon...he's right. The only thing I know of is that a curse-mark can be surpressed with a seal, but I don't have any idea to get rid of it totally."**

Naruto "Well, can you both think of a way to get rid of it anyway? Fox has a lot of experience and from what I heard *turns towards Minato* from my adoptive father and "gramps" you were...ehm are a great seal-master"

**The fox growled "YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK TOGETHER WITH HIM? Even if I was willing to he would not.**

**Minato "Wow strange...since you almost destroyed the village I was living in!"**

**Fox "I WASN'T EVEN MYSELF! I'll let you know that I was controlled by someone...although who it was is kind of vague at the moment...anyway I am not a homicidal demon!"**

**Minato smirked "Nooo of course not...all demons only want to get petted.**

**Fox "I didn't say that...but we don't attack without a reason! We only attack when we are attacked or feel threatened! And I am not stupid enough to attack a village with a strong seal-master on purpose...too much of a risk"**

Minato thought about it. The fox did have some good arguments and on top of that...He _is _fused with Naruto.

**Minato "Okay. If the Fox can get his differences aside then so will I and try to work with him on a way to get rid of a curse mark"**

Naruto nodded "Thank you...both of you...I have to go now but after this exam I will return soon."

**Fox "Fine...it's not like I have any other place to go"**

Then Naruto disappeared from the flower field to return to the real world. He saw that Vegeta had returned and was leaning on the wall right next to Naruto.

Vegeta smirked "Paid you 'special friend' a visit?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, and I even met someone else!"

Then Naruto explained everything to Vegeta. He was amazed that the fourth Hokage was in Naruto's mind. Then it was Vegeta's turn to tell what will happen to Sasuke.

Naruto "It's a shame but it's for the better. If Sasuke fights and lose control again innocent people can get hurt and I won't stand for that"

_Two days later_

The other teams still had 2 days to reach the tower. There were only 4 teams present: Squad 7, Gaara and his group, Squad 8, Squad Gai and the squad with Kabuto in it. The group received a reward for reaching the tower so quick...they got a buffet with the best meals. A great table was placed and soon it was filled with food...enough to fill at least 100 people!

Temari "Lord Hokage, thank you for the great food, but why do we have so much?"

The hokage smiled "You will find out soon...in the meantime...dig in everyone"

Everybody started eating and soon the only two who were eating was Vegeta and Naruto. The others stopped because they were either filled or were so disgusted by the amount of food the two saiyans ate that they didn't feel like eating anymore. It seems like there was no end to it!

Kankuro _Disgusting!_

Hinata _I saw them eat before but I think I will never get used to it_

Kiba _Gross! Even Akamaru has better table manners!_

Even Gaara looked up _Pigs_

Only Temari was the one that spoke "DISGUSTING! How can you two even eat so much! It's like you two are bottomless pits!"

Vegeta stopped eating to explain "We saiyans have a high metabolism. So that means we need more nutritional intake than other people."

Naruto continued after Vegeta with a full mouth of food "If you find us disgusting you must see a friend of ours...Even for us the amount of food and his eating habits are quite disgusting. I even saw he tried to swallow 30 plates of food...all at once!"

The entire group was looking at each other and shrugged while the two saiyans continued eating. After they ate more than three quarters of the table they finally were hanging in their chairs and patting their stomachs.

The Hokage sweatdropped _Finally! I thought they would never end!_

Naruto "Aaah that was great! Now just a little bit of training and my day is perfect"

Naruto walked a bit away from the table and started to make push-up.

_two hours later_

Naruto "867...868...869"

Everyone's eyes was bulging out of their heads.

Temari _This guy is a freak! Is he hyper-active or something!_

Sasuke _What a fool! If he goes on like this he will be useless in the next exam-test!_

_5th day of the second test_

Every group that made it was in the tower. It consisted of Squad 7, squad 8, squad 10, squad Dosu, squad Gaara, squad Gai and Kabuto's squad. That adds up to 22 people. No one ever suspected so many teams would make it to the tower. Every group had to come together. Anko was in front of them.

Anko "Okay listen up...Lord hokage will explain what will happen next"

And she made place for the Hokage.

Hokage "Thank you Anko...Congratulations everyone to make it this far. We never expected so many genins would succeed to go through the forest of death and so we decided we make prelimenary battle before going on to the third part of the exam. Before we go to the match-ups I want to make a few statements...First of all, If anyone wants to quit they can do it now, without that his or her teammates will fail as well."

Kabuto raised his hand "I quit. I can see I don't stand a chance in this group."

He was almost happy about it. He got some suspicious glares, including the Hokage he had certain suspisions about Kabuto. Kabuto walked away and the rest didn't raised his or her hand.

The hokage smiled "Okay...furthermore...I disqualify Sasuke Uchiha from the exam for certain reasons. I ask him to go with Kakashi."

Everyone was shocked and Sasuke went mad "WHY? Why am I disqualified! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Hokage "Go with Kakashi, he will explain everything to you"

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly Sasuke went with Kakashi.

A man stepped forward "Lord Hokage, allow me to explain the rest."

The hokage nodded "Go ahead Hayate"

Gekko "Everyone listen up. My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be the proctor for this part of the exam. My job is to referee the matches. I will end the match if someone quits, is K.O. or dead. If I feel it gets to dangerous I quit the match...Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Gekko "Good...The match-ups will be revealed by the electronic board above me. The opponents are random. Now take the stairs on either side of the tower and stand on the side while the matches are done."

Everyone walked towards a place and then the board lit up. Names were flashing randomly and ended with Vegeta Saiyan vs. Akada Yoroi.

Gekko "Will both participants please step forward."

Vegeta disappeared from the stand and appeared in the middle of the battle ground while the one called Akada walked.

Gekko "I expect a clean match...ready...START!"

Akada rushed forward, hoping to end the battle as soon as possible by landing a quick punch. The fist ended in Vegeta's palm. Vegeta thrusted his fist forward and hit Akada, while Vegeta was still holding his fist. Akada's body didn't move like normal people. Unlike other fighters who would jump away and form a strategy he was holding onto Vegeta's body like a monkey. In a weird way he wrapped himself around Vegeta's body.

Naruto was looking from the stand "Hmm, interesting."

Sakura "What's interesting?"

Naruto "Vegeta's energy is dropping...that guy is sucking his energy."

Sakura "Oh no! If that guy can keep his position Vegeta will lose!"

Naruto "Hmph...I don't think so"

Sakura "What do you mean?"

Naruto "Just watch and see what happens"

Meanwhile Akada was taunting Vegeta who was rather...calm about the position he was in.

Akada "Now you're finished! Hehehe soon I will have sucked up all your chakra and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Vegeta "Oh...you think so...how much energy can you handle?"

Akada "W-what do you mean?"

Vegeta started to scream as he was powering up. A blue aura appeared around him, everyone could see it. The longer Vegeta powered up, the more Akada began to swell. His arms were as thick as a normal persons upper leg and the rest of his body also reached dangerous points. Akada began to scream as well...only his screams were of pain!

Eventually he was knocked out because of the pain and fell off Vegeta's body like a leaf!

Gekko "Winner; Vegeta"

Vegeta just shrugged and disappeared from the battle ground and appeared next to Naruto.

Naruto "Nice one."

Vegeta "Pft...boring"

The board lit up again and it showed the names Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. Both participants walked towards the battle ground. **(note: I will only give a quick report about the other matches except the important ones).**

Zaku had his arm wrapped up since it was dislocated by Sasuke. It seemed he could only use one arm. Shino was fighting him and Zaku was pushed in a corner. Zaku said he had a surprise and was able to move his other arm. He tried to hit Shino but his arms were suddenly defective. Shino had placed his Chakra-eating bugs in it and soon Zaku passed out because his chakra was so low.

The board lit up and the next match was shown. Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugu. Both participants went to the fighting ground and started the match. It seems like Misumi has a special ability...He could stretch his body like elastic proportions! Eventually he wrapped himself around Kankuro...but it wasn't Kankuro...it was a puppet! The real Kankura was in the coccoon on his bag wrapped in bandages. Misumi was so surprised he was knocked down and Kankuro won the match.

The board was rendering names again and ended with Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno. Both girls went at it with full force and well formulated strategies. Eventually Ino caught Sakura in her Mind transfer jutsu. Ino had full control over Sakura and was ready to give up as Sakura...but Sakura regained control and threw Ino out of her body. In the end they both threw one big punch at each other and both connected, knocking them both out. It was a draw.

The next match was Ten-Ten vs Temari. Ten-ten only threw weapons at Temari, but with the help of her fan Temari repelled all attacks and eventually won with the Wind scythe jutsu.

Next up was Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. Kin used senbons with a special attack and it appeared Shikamaru would lose. But the match turned when caught Kin in his Shadow possession jutsu. Kin was forced to make all the movements Shikamaru made and lost the match when her head hit the wall.

Then it was finally Naruto's turn. The board said Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto was glad it was his turn and jumped down. Kiba was standing there as well and placed Akamaru next to him. Naruto was confused when he saw the puppy.

Naruto "Mr. Gekko...is that puppy even allowed in this match?"

Gekko "Nin-dogs are weapons of a Ninja just as kunai and shuriken and therefor it is allowed."

Kiba "I never fight without Akamaru! I hoped I would have to fight you...finally I will show the people around here that you are not such a big deal!"

Naruto was stretching "I never said I was a big deal...you probably presumed it since you feel so small around me."

Akamaru "Wraff wraff"

Kiba laughs "Haha, Akamaru says you smell like a monkey."

Vegeta's anger vein appeared. He hated it when a saiyan is compared to a monkey...it reminded him too much of Frieza.

Naruto just smirked "Most will take that as an insult...but it at least mean that I smell better than you dog-breath"

Some people started to laugh and Kiba went mad "Ref..start the match I can't wait until I will punch the living daylights out of him."

Gekko sighed "Ready...START"

Kiba rushed forward with Akamaru and was ready to punch Naruto in the face. His fist was easily blocked by Naruto's palm. Akamaru jumped and tried to bite Naruto's leg but he simply pulled his leg away and caught him with his free hand. Kiba saw that Naruto didn't had any hands left to block another punch and took his chance. Kiba thought he would connect but 2 millimeters before his fist connected Naruto's head went to the side. Kiba was open for a counter attack and received an hard headbutt from Naruto.

Kiba was walking backwards while his hands were on his face. Naruto threw Akamaru towards Kiba, without hurting the dog.

Naruto smirked "I hate to hurt animals"

Kiba looked at Naruto strangely "Hmm weird, I never took you for an animal lover"

Naruto shrugged "They're more dependable than humans and loyal if the master is good to them...a trait you rarely see among humans."

Kiba was shocked. He never suspected that someone would _share _his opinions on animals.

Kiba smirked "Good to hear that someone loves animals, but I'm afraid we still have to beat you." Ninja art: Four legs technique!

Kiba became more feral. He grew fangs and his hands transformed into claws.

After that he fed Akamaru some sort of pill and Akamaru's fur went brown and instead of a bark he let out a roar.

Kiba "As for you Akamaru...Human beast clone jutsu"

A puff of smoke appeared and there were now two Kiba's instead of one...

**Mnarutodbz **"Well well, that is an interesting development...what do you think Naruto?"

**Naruto **"Heh, not bad but just wait and see what I will have in store for him next chapter."

**Vegeta **"Just kill that bastard...tch that stuff about you smelling like a monkey still makes my blood boil"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...technically...you guys are monkeys...if you look objectively"

**Vegeta wanted to scream...then looks like he is thinking and is baffled **"What the...Are we monkeys...we have tails and transform into them...I'm so confused right now...AAAHHHH YOU BASTARDDDD!"

**Mnarutodbz while Vegeta is still cursing on the background **"Anyway...don't forget to review and read the next chapter ;)"


	9. Chapter 8: Brawl, hate and love!

**Mnarutodbz dressed as a salesman **"Come to this show people...two chapters for the prize of one! This is unbelievable!"

**Vegeta, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi are standing a few feet away from Mnarutodbz.**

**Vegeta **"What is that idiot doing?"

**Naruto **"How the hell should I know!"

**Hinata **"I-I think h-he is happy t-that he p-published t-two chapters at t-the same time."

**Kakashi **"That guy gets crazier everyday...Yesterday I wanted to use his computer...you know what he did? He cried, cursed and begged me to stay away from his computer!"

**Sasuke joins the group **"Tch, what a loser"

**Vegeta **"Stay away Sassy! No one asked you anything and in my eyes he at least has some value while you only nag about how great the Uchiha clan is"

**Sasuke glares at Vegeta **Don't call me that you...you monkey!

**Vegeta's anger vein appeared and the next minute Mnarutodbz sees Sasuke flying away.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Come to this show people...Pigs are flying! This is unbelievable!"

**Vegeta shouted **"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY IDIOT!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters that appear in this FANFICTION!

Naruto was looking at the two Kiba's that are ready to lunge at him. One Kiba made a turning motion and yelled Piercing fang, while the other Kiba runned towards Naruto's side. Both were heading towards Naruto but he held out his hands, blocking the attacks from both Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba _WHAT? He blocked Piercing fang!_

Naruto released his hands and did an unusual attack...he flicked his fingers at Kiba's and Akamaru's noses. There was a bit force behind it and both Kiba's put their hands at their noses.

Kiba "What was that for!"

Naruto smirked "Someone said that is the perfect way to discipline dogs."

Kiba became mad "Akamaru...let's show him what we can do!"

Kiba threw a smokebomb and soon Naruto was covered in smoke, not able to see. Kiba yelled Dual piercing fang! Both Kiba and Akamaru started spinning. The crowd only saw the spinning duo go in and out of the smoke. When the smoked started to clear they could see that Kiba and Akamaru were both heading towards Naruto. Naruto stretched out his hand and grabbed the tip of both rotating Ninja and he started to rotate as well...in the different direction so that both stopped spinning and were being send back from where they came from.

Both Kiba and Akamaru were in shock seeing that their Dual piercing fang was countered so easily. They both shared a look and nodded and rushed towards Naruto. The transformed Akamaru punched at Naruto, but Naruto caught his arm and threw him at Kiba. Both fell backwards but before they hit the ground Naruto appeared at their backs and kicked them upwards, since Akamaru was lying on top of Kiba. Then another kick in their back send them even higher and then Naruto appeared above them and punched at them towards the ground. Before they hit the ground Naruto appeared above them and heel-kicked them while he yelled Uzumaki Barrage!

The ground cracked into a small crater and Akamaru transformed back since he passed out and Kiba wasn't in better shape!

Gekko "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto bowed towards the spectators and walked to his position.

Vegeta "Nice move...although you could have finished sooner if you didn't held back most of your power."

Naruto smirked "But then I wouldn't have this much fun."

The board lit up again and showed Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga. Hinata gulped at this matchup and Naruto saw it. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

Naruto smiled "Do your best, I know you are strong. Now show the rest what you can do."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and went downstairs. Neji was already there. Vegeta noticed that there were some similarities. Vegeta wanted to know more of this and asked Naruto "They look alike...are they related?"

Naruto nodded "They are part of the same family. They are cousins, but Neji is part of the lower branch and Hinata is the heir of the main branch so there is some bad blood in this match."

Vegeta whistled "Do you think Hinata has a chance?"

Naruto smirked "You bet! After all I trained with her and she became much stronger than the rest of her clan...without realising it!"

Hinata and Neji were standing against each other. Neji started a conversation with Hinata about a very painful subject. Neji said he lived without a father because his father had to give up his life so that the main branch family would survive and that Hinata was a pampered main-branch good for nothing girl. Hinata tried to explain it wasn't her fault and she would have that it didn't happen. The only thing she got from Neji was hate and anger. Words weren't enough anymore and the cousins started the fight.

A long time it seemed both of them were at the same level. Eventually they jumped away from each other. Neji was about ready to go at it again but Hinata changed her stance.

Neji _Gentle fist? No...the stance is slightly different. No matter, fate has decided I will win this match and there is nothing she can do about it!_

Hinata _Naruto trained so hard with me and I won't let him down, although my entire being don't want to fight Neji because...I understand his pain._

Neji rushed forward, trying to hit Hinata with the gentle fist but she brushed his hand away by hitting his wrist. Neji stopped for a moment in the realisation that he couldn't move his wrist.

Neji _What is this! It's like my entire wrist is numb! I don't know what fighting style it is but it is dangerous! I must try to take her chakra out now!_

Neji attack again, pushing Hinata on the defence.

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Vegeta "She has grown strong, only I don't know why she hasn't take Neji out yet...she had enough oppertunities and she knows it as well."

Naruto "Somethings wrong...it seems like she is reluctant to finish him off...Maybe she feels connected to Neji more than she realise."

Hinata was hit a few times and felt the power fleeding from her. She wasn't able to move, but would still try to fight.

Neji "Why do you keep fighting? You can't use your chakra anymore since I stopped the flow of chakra in your body and you are barely standing on your own two feet. I can't lose here since fate decided I would win here."

Hinata "It's something Naruto taught me...it was 'never give up, never give in, only then you find the true power inside yourself" and I'm planning to live to that rule as far as I can."

And after this she attacked again and hit Neji in the left bicep.

Neji _What? Not possible! My left arm is numb...she is still able to use chakra? No, that's not it...what is it?_

Neji was mad and smacked Hinata in the face and went down. He thought it was over but she standed up again and this time Neji finished Hinata with a gentle fist stroke on her chest, hitting the lungs. Hinata fell over like a tree.

Naruto yelled Hinata's name and went to her. He raised her head a little so she could see him while she was coughing up blood. Hinata was struggeling to stay concious.

Hinata "N-Naruto I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled "What for? You did great. I'm proud of you."

Hinata smiled weakly and then passed out. Naruto stared at Hinata and deep inside he knew what he felt...finally...he knew he loved her and wanted to be with her. Naruto picked her up bridal style and he glared at Neji with eyes dripping of killing intent.

Naruto "Shame on you...She only tried to help you get rid of your negative feelings, holding back the entire fight and in exchange you land a dangerous hit on her."

Neji shivered like a leaf when he looked into Naruto's eyes. It were eyes that didn't belong to regular kids, only battle-hardened warriors.

Naruto started to emit a red aura and his eyes turned red and was slitted "Pray to your fate that you will not have to fight me the next round, because I will fight you so hard that what you did to Hinata will be a feeling that you would welcome ."

Naruto regained control over himself and carried Hinata to the medical ninja's.

Naruto "When she is awake, give her this...it's a special medicine."

He handed the medical ninja a senzu-bean and the medical ninja nodded.

Hokage _That was the nine-tailed fox's chakra...very intimidating. _

Gekko appeared. Allright time for the next match. The board was displaying the names. Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

Vegeta "Ah so that is the one you crossed paths with earlier on...I must say he has a strange energy level."

Naruto just stared in front of him, not seeing much since he was too busy with other things...like Hinata.

Vegeta "Hmm...you are really are worried about Hinata right?"

Naruto just nodded.

Vegeta "You've already found the answer yet?"

Naruto "Yes...and I found out...that I really like her."

Vegeta nodded. He knows the feeling when someone you love is in peril or even dies. It's not a feeling he would recommand for anybody, especially not Naruto.

The fight against Rock Lee and Gaara was quite interesting. Lee tried to damage Gaara with his fist, but Gaara's sand defense was too strong. Eventually they came to a point that Gai yelled that Lee could take his weights of. Lee landed on the head of a statue and took off the weight and let them fall and when they connected to the ground a big 'bang' was heard. Lee's speed increased greatly. He landed a few punches on Gaara and finally caught him in the move Front lotus (also knows as primary lotus) and he thought he finished the match.

But Gaara stood up revealing he had a sand armor. Lee decided he needed the chakra gates and in his mind he yelled Gate one; gate of opening, OPEN, Gate two; of healing, OPEN, Gate three; gate of life, OPEN.

Lee's skin turned red and his eyes disappeared leaving only white.

Naruto "What is that fool doing! At this rate his body..."

Vegeta nodded "I know...Even after this match he would likely be seriously injured."

Sakura "What are you guys talking about?"

Naruto "With an technique he got a great boost in energy, increasing all his attributes. But using such a technique will have a great strain on the body. Sometimes it's even possible that the user can't fight ever again since his muscles might be severed."

Sakura "Then why would he use that technique?"

Vegeta "To gain the power needed to defeat Gaara. I find it stupid, although this exam might be important for him, you can better use this kind of technique when there is a lot at stake, like a life or death situation."

Lee attacked Gaara so fast it was barely visible for the naked eye. Some genin were looking all around, not able to see Lee's movements. Only the saiyans were able to see Lee. Lee got a lot of good hits on Gaara and then he engaged the Reversed lotus (also called hidden lotus). It connected and Lee got out of the technique, thinking it was all over.

But Gaara's sand protected him at the last second and Lee was caught in Gaara's Sand coffin with his arm and leg and then he did sand Burial causing Lee's arm and leg to break. Lee passed out but he amazed everybody, even Vegeta, that he got back up while he was still knocked out! Gaara tried to murder him but Gai intervened, causing Gaara to get emotional stress.

The last match was revealed and it was Chouji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta. The fight wasn't interesting at all and was quickly over. Chouji did the human boulder and _rolled_ over to Dosu. Dosu dodged easily and defeated Chouji with his sound machine.

The winners of the matches were called forward.

Hokage "Well done students! You who have won today will advance to the next round of the exam. In a months time the third part of the exam will take place! Now for the match-ups, each of you need to take a piece of paper from the box and when everyone has one, you will call out the number you have."

All participants got a note and in the end it was announced.

Naruto - 1  
Neji - 2  
Gaara - 3  
Vegeta - 4  
Kankuro - 5  
Shino - 6  
Temari - 7  
Shikamaru - 8

Hokage "Well done all of you. In one month you will engage in your matches in the Konoha-Arena, so that you can take the information you took today of your opponents into consideration and find a way to counter it. A lot of important people will be present and a few jury-members will watch your fights and will judge if you are Chunin-material or not!"

Naruto "So that means we can either all become chunin but it can also mean none of us will become chunin...right?"

Hokage "Exactly...now you are all excused and will have no missions the next 30 days."

Everyone left but especially Naruto who wanted to visit Hinata!

_At the medical-ninja mobile hospital_

Naruto arrived and saw that Hinata was awake. She still coughed.

Naruto "Hi Hinata, how are you doing?"

Hinata "I-I´m fine" while she coughed.

Naruto "didn´t they give you the bean I gave them?"

Hinata shook her head and Naruto got the medical ninja and took the bean and gave it to Hinata. When she swallowed it she jumped up and felt fine.

Naruto "Now Hinata, come let´s take a little walk"

Hinata nodded and they walked towards a little lake. Naruto sat next to Hinata.

Hinata "W-why are we here?"

Naruto´s gaze was on the water "I just wanted to ask you something"

Hinata "What i-is it?"

Naruto "Why did you held back when you were fighting Neji?"

Hinata looked shocked "H-how.."

Naruto smiled "Did I know? I trained you, I know how strong you are"

Hinata turned her head down as she explained that her uncle, Neji´s father Hizashi Hyuuga, gave up his life to save his twin-brother Hiashi, her father. She couldn´t help but feel a bit responsable since the history of that tragic event was around her. As she thought back, tears started to roll of her cheeks. She felt a finger under her chin that forced her to look up into Naruto´s eyes.

Naruto "You were just a baby and couldn´t do anything about it... But you care so much about the entire family...it´s something I really like about you"

And before Hinata could realise it she and Naruto were kissing. A warm feeling spread to both bodies while they both had strange feeling, but they knew it was right and that this is meant to be. The finally broke up the kiss.

Naruto offered her to walk her home and she accepted it. They walked through the streets while Naruto´s arm was over Hinata´s shoulders.

_With Sakura_

Sakura just came out of the candy shop to get some sweets for Sasuke since she thought he needed to get cheered up. She looked around and suddenly saw Naruto and Hinata, while Naruto had his arm around her. She was amazed, since the girl who was famous for being shy was able to walk that way with one of the hottest guys this village had to offer.

Sakura _Are they together? I need to ask either Hinata or Naruto about that! Now I´m curious!_ And she decided to follow them from a distance.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata reached the Hyuuga mansion and although they didn´t want it, they had to say goodbye for the moment because her father should be waiting for her. They said their goodbye with a kiss and with a big grin on her face Hinata went into the house.

When she walked into the mansion she saw her father with crossed arms.

Hiashi "Well, it seems my daughter didn´t win her match at the prelimenary rounds of the chunin exams but got another prize."

Hinata blushed and her father laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Hinata saw a pair of caring eyes.

Hiashi smiled "I heard how you fought and I´m proud. And about the young man I saw you kiss with...He seems like a good party"

_With Sakura_

She was behind a tree when she saw Naruto and Hinata saying each other goodbye and gave a kiss.

**Inner Sakura "AAAAHHHH HOW CAN IT BE SHE HAS A HOT GUY LIKE NARUTO WHILE I AM HAVING A HARD TIME WITH ALL THREE TEAMMATES!**

She calmed down after a while _Although...I have to admit...Hinata looks happier than she has ever been...I envy you Hinata...really I do._

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking towards his home. He was whistling a happy tune and went into the house. He saw Vegeta leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed.

Vegeta "Well well...where have you been?"

Naruto turned slightly red "N-nowhere"

Vegeta smirked "I don't know...you seem to glow a bit...and not because you are a super saiyan"

Naruto had a scared look in his eyes "I-I don't know what you are talking about"

Vegeta smirk couldn't get any bigger at this point "Last thing I knew you went to check up on that Hinata girl with a worried look in your eyes...and now you return, glowing...My theory...My and Kakarot's little boy got his first kiss"

Vegeta burst out into laughter when Naruto turned his back on him muttering "Jerk".

Vegeta was on a roll while he said with a laughing voice "Who should give you away on the wedding...me or Kakarot haha"

Naruto got redder and redder and that wasn't a good sign for Vegeta .

_At the Hyuuga mansion_

Both Hiashi and Hinata were talking about a few minor things until Hiashi changed the subject.

Hiashi "About that Naruto...what do you feel around him"

Hinata blushed "I-I don't know...i-its a f-feeling I can't d-describe."

Hiashi smiled "I see...and what do you think of him?"

Hinata's eyes were shining "He i-is so nice a-and caring...H-he talks with m-me and I feel s-secured with him...And how he t-trained me was a-amazing!"

Hiashi's eyes widened "The boy trained you?"

Hinata blushed _I shouldn't have said that _"Y-yes.."

Hiashi "Then follow me to the patio and show me the results of your training."

They both walked towards the patio and both Hiashi and Hinata got into their battle positions.

Hiashi "Allright Hinata, show me and I will see what his training did to you."

Hinata nodded and changed her stance.

Hiashi _Hmm...that isn't the Gentle fist position...rather a modification of it._

Hiashi rushed towards Hinata with his Jonin speed and attacked. Hinata however brushed away all his attacks with ease. Hiashi was surprised because the last time they trained together Hinata had great difficulty with _dodging_, that was easier than deflecting! Hiashi took his distance but this time Hinata rushed towards him, aiming to prove to him that she can fight!

Hinata threw a few open palm thrusts, which Hiashi dodged. He put up a arm to deflect the next attack and he indeed blocked it with his lower arm.

Hiashi _M-my lower arm is numb and I can't move my fingers...what was that attack?_

Hiashi decided to change tactics. Hinata was as himself a short-range fighter, but Hiashi was a Jonin and the leader of the Hyuuga family, so he had other tricks up his sleeve. He threw a few kunai, knowing it wouldn't hit Hinata and rushed towards her after he threw them. Hinata didn't respond like he anticipated. Instead of dodging the kunai she caught them and threw them back at him. He dodged the attack with a spinning move but when he turned his gaze back at Hinata he saw a yellow ball of energy in her hand.

Hiashi _Chakra? No...it's something else...Byakugan!_

Hiashi activated the Byakugan but he couldn't see where Hinata gathered the energy from...the only thing he saw was the radiance the ball gave off. He got ready to jump to avoid the ball. Hinata threw it so that the ball would land on his position and Hiashi jumped. Unfortunately Hinata anticipated his action and put some extra Ki in the ball so it would be more powerful. The ball hit the ground and the shockwave and pieces of rock flying around damaged Hiashi, not much but enough to inflict a little pain.

Hiashi got down panting and raised his hand to signal to stop the sparring session.

Hiashi "Well done Hinata...I see Naruto trained you well...What was that attack you did in the end?"

Hinata "I-I'm sorry father...I-It's classified...y-you need p-permission from the hokage f-for that"

Hiashi nodded and walked towards Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder "Well, I'm proud of you...you developed your own style and got a few powerful ranged attacks...it seems better you train further with Naruto if you wish"

_With Sakura_

Sakura came back from Sasuke...she was send away in a very harsh way. He didn't want to know any of her kindness. She suddenly saw Vegeta leaning on the wall...she went to see him since there was something she wanted to ask.

Sakura "Hi Vegeta...how are you?"

Vegeta just looked at her and mumbled "fine"

Sakura "What happened to you" while she pointed at Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta smirked "Naruto hates it to be teased...but it was worth it hehe"

Sakura didn't know what to do with this story and decided to change the subject "V-v-vegeta?"

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow "hmm?"

Sakura blushed and looked the other way while she mumbled "wouyouketorainme?"

Vegeta "What?"

Sakura took a deep breath "Would you like to train with me?"

Vegeta "What for? I thought you were busy with chasing Sassy."

Sakura got sad eyes "In the forest I realised something...I put my energy so much in something that I'll never have...that I neglected the thing what is truly important"

Vegeta "And that is...?"

Sakura "The strength to protect and serve the village and make myself useful to you guys."

Vegeta chuckled after this.

Sakura got mad "W-what so funny?"

Vegeta "I am not laughing because it's funny...I'm laughing because I am glad you finally show some spirit."

Sakura was blinking with her eyes in confusion.

Vegeta crossed his arms "All right...get ready within one week...do things you like and do the things you ever wished to do because after that week you wish that you are in hell"

Sakura blinked "T-that means you will train me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "No it means I will murder you in one week...OF COURSE IT MEANS I WILL TRAIN YOU!"

Sakura nodded and she thought _What did I get myself into?_

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was still angry with Vegeta when he teased him. He was taking a stroll around town to calm himself until he heard someone giggle at the woman's bath house. He went toward the sound and saw a big old man with spiky long hair peeking. He got annoyed and hated guys who ignore the privacy of women. He stood behind the man and started to shout.

Naruto "HEY YOU BIG PERVERT...STOP PEEPING IN THE WOMAN'S BATH HOUSE!"

The response was as usual...the women run out of the bath house in a wild panic.

Pervert "Ahhh...you stupid brat you interfered with my peeping...I mean my research!"

Naruto "I don't care! It's impolite and demeaning! Women should have their privacy in a bath house without having a damn pervert peeping on them!"

Pervert "I'll let you now I do it for artistic purposes!" and while he said that he got a book with an orange cover from his red vest "Maybe you heard about it"

Naruto looked at the book and saw Kakashi with that same book in his hand while he was giggeling like a little schoolgirl.

Naruto "WHAT! You wrote that sick little book!"

The pervert nodded "Yes I did...so you heard about it...I'm famous you know"

Naruto "Well _I_ never heard of you"

Pervert "No? Then listen carefully" and the pervert got started to pose as he introduced himself "I am the man who is feared by all men while being loved by all the women...Ninja shake in fear of my name...the man who trained in mount Myoboku...It is I Jiraiya the toad mountain sage!"

Then it became silent...

Naruto _What a loser!_ Then he heard a voice inside of him.

**Minato "Jiraiya? Naruto this was my sensei! He is a big pervert and may act childish sometimes but he is a great fighter and is also your godfather!**

Jiraiya noticed Naruto wasn't paying attention...it seemed like he listened to something else then his great introduction. Then Naruto started to speak.

Naruto _What should I do?_

**Minato "Act like he is a great person...he is a sucker for it! If you play your cards right you can even let him crawl after you"**

Naruto bowed "Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki...and as it seems you know my father"

Jiraiya startled at Naruto's name but then said to keep an appearance up since he didn't know much about his godson and didn't know how much the hokage told him "Oh and what was your fathers name then?"

Naruto just shrugged "Minato Namikaze...once a apprentice to you and the now deceased fourth Hokage."

Jiraiya was baffled since he didn't suspect that Naruto would know who his father was...the hokage proposed that Naruto would know that when he should turn eighteen.

Jiraiya "Well, well...It seems someone told you where you came from little Naruto...It is true your father was a apprentice...you look a lot like him."

Naruto "Many seem to think so"

The old and young man decided to talk somewhere else and talked about small stuff, where Naruto was raised, who trained him. Jiraiya was surprised to learn Kakashi was Naruto's sensei...but he felt ashamed when he heard that Kakashi admitted that he didn't want trained Naruto but rather went to train the Uchiha kid. Naruto just held back that Kakashi felt that he couldn't teach him much.

Jiraiya "So...what rank are you now?"

Naruto "I am still genin...only now I am in the chunin exams and I have a month off to train."

Jiraiya "Oh? The chunin exams so quick after you graduated to genin? How about this...what about me training you?"

Naruto "Sure! I can never learn enough...what are you going to teach me?"

Jiraiya "First of all to use your chakra right and second..a great technique called the summoning jutsu!"

Naruto shrugged "I already know the summoning jutsu"

Jiraiya startled "What! You already know? What summoning do you have?"

Naruto smirked "Let me show you...but now here...it might create a big fuss"

Naruto grabbed Jiraiya and used instant transmission into a far away desert without any villages around.

Jiraiya "One moment please" he runned away to get rid of his last meal.

Jiraiya "Never EVER do that again! It's not the pleasant thing to say the least!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, forgot how people react who are not used to it."

Jiraiya "Yeah right...so where are we?"

Naruto shrugged "Around a few thousand miles away from Konoha"

Jiraiya's eyes bulged out "NO WAY! We traveled so far in just a second? What did you do?"

Naruto explained "It's called Instant Transmission. You concentrate on a certain point you want to travel then you picture it for you with you whole body and pushed you mind to it and then you dematerialize as a mass of light and materialize at the location you want to be."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground and since this was over his head he changed the subject and said "Just show me your summoning now"

Naruto nodded and bit his finger and did the appropiate seals. Soul bond: Summoning jutsu!. A enormous puff of red smoke appears and when it was gone Jiraiya looked at the Nine-tailed fox in all his glory.

**Fox "Naruto...why did you summon me!"**

Naruto smirked "Just demonstrating...but since you are here anyway...just stretch your legs"

The fox just did what he was requested to do...he walked around a bit...sniffing in the fresh air and loved every minute of it.

Jiraiya on the other hand was freaked out of his mind "T-t-t-t-t-the nine-tailed f-f-f-fox?"

Naruto "Yeah...I forgot to tell you (explains the entire thing about the soul bond)"

Jiraiya nodded "I never knew something like this existed but I know the world can be full of surprises. Well you don't need chakra control...but there is one thing I can surely teach you"

Naruto "What is it?"

Jiraiya "A move your father invented...the Rasengan!"

Naruto got psyched...not only would he learn a new move...it's also a move his father invented!

Jiraiya "It's time we head back...although I hate to do this but you need to take me with that instant transmission thingy"

Naruto "Sure just one thing...FOX!"

**Fox "What?"**

Naruto "We're going"

And the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya got hold of Naruto and they both disappeared.

_3 weeks later_

The rasengan was a move that was really hard to learn. And Naruto didn't train it all the time since he was also training his body. between training he also spend a lot of time with his girlfriend Hinata.

One day Vegeta and Naruto were sparring but then they suddenly stopped.

Naruto "Wow Vegeta...you sense that?"

Vegeta glared "Yeah...but what is _he _doing here!"

Naruto shrugged "I don't know...let's find out"

Both of them flew towards the Hokage tower. When they entered the office they saw someone, just as old and tall as them..wearing a orange Gi.

Vegeta looked surprised "K-k-kakarot?"

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, Naruto...good to see you again!"

Naruto "Yeah same here...what are you doing here...and why are you a kid?"

Goku got a serious look "The Kais said something is disturbing the balance and sended me here as a child to join you guys and to find out what is causing this disturbance."

Vegeta "Great...how long have you been here"

Goku shrugged "About an hour I guess"

Vegeta "Why didn't you contact us you dunce"

Goku rubbed the back of his head "I kinda...miscalculated my position."

**(Flashback) **

Goku "Well Kibito...I'm off...I'll let you know when something is up"

Kibito "All right...don't forget to discuss everything with the hokage"

Goku pointed his index and middle finger on his forehead "No I won't"

Then he disappeared. He appeared in a very steamy room.

Goku "I knew the hokage loves to smoke his pipe but this is ridiculous"

Then he looked around and saw many barely dressed women...and then it hit him...He miscalculated where he would appear and landed a few feet from the location he wanted to be...instead of the Hokage's office he landed in the Woman's bath house!

Angry woman #1"You little Pervert!"  
Angry woman #2 "HOW DARE YOU!"  
Angry woman #1 "GET HIM!"  
Anko "Come here kid so I can slice off your manhood!"

Goku jumped in the air with his arms and legs flapping "YIKES!"

Before he knew it he was running across town with a angry mob of women hot on his trail. He eventually escaped in an alley only to be found by ANBU Black Ops...who brought him to the hokage.

**(End flashback) **

When Goku told the whole story Vegeta and Naruto broke out in laughter.

Vegeta "Too bad I missed them...I would have equipped them with frying pans and needles"

Goku eyes became big of fear "Y-you really are a sadist aren't you Vegeta"

After Naruto and Vegeta were done laughing the Hokage went to business.

Hokage "Goku told me the situation that there is a disturbance and was send as back-up...so after the chunin-exams I will look how we will handle with the matter...By the way Goku...if you want to be a shinobi as a cover I need to register you...so what will be your last name?"

Goku "Son...after my grandfather"

Hokage "All right..until then you are free to move around the village. I will see what I can do about the residence you will be placed...until then...you move in with Naruto and Vegeta."

Goku "Great...thanks for all your help"

Hokage "Don't mention it...by the way if you want to act like a shinobi...you should consider a change in your attire"

Goku whined "Why?"

Hokage sighs "Ninja mostly use stealth and sneak up on their opponent...and your outfit just screams to be attacked. So here is my special card to buy a new attire"

Goku "All right...I guess has to be done"

Suddenly the door was kicked in and a very pissed off Anko stood in the doorway "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Goku "YIKES" He jumped through the window while his fading voice screamed "Thanks for everything Hokageeeee"

_Later in the village_

The saiyans just came out of the store. Goku had now a black vest with black pants held up with a dark red sash. He kept his boots and bracers. He also got a pair of black fingerless gloves. Although he didn't want to admit it at first, he liked his new attire.

Just when they came out of the store they saw a figure running towards them.

Hinata "NARUTO"

Hinata runned into him giving a quick kiss, leaving Goku baffled.

Naruto "Hi Hinata, what's up?"

Hinata got a big confident boost over the time with her father accepting her and her relationship with Naruto.

Hinata "Not much, I just wanted to buy new clothes and I saw you come out...by the way who is your new friend." as she pointed to Goku who was still to baffled to introduce himself.

Naruto "This is Goku...he is a good friend of me and Vegeta and he is going to live with us for a while."

Hinata "I see...nice to meet you Goku"

Goku "N-n-nice to meet you too...e-ehmm"

Hinata "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, but I got to go now. After I get new clothes I am going to train...see you tomorrow on our training session Naruto"

Hinata gave a quick kiss to Naruto and ran into the shop.

Goku "S-s-since when..."

Vegeta "Naruto grew up and got a girlfriend? Just after the second part of the exams"

Goku smirked "Really now...greeeaaattt Naruto...she seems nice..but...doesn't she need a dog to see where she is going?"

Naruto was annoyed when he said "She isn't BLIND you know? It's just a bloodline trait that makes her eyes like that" and he walked away.

Goku "Sheesh...he didn't have to get so worked up over it...by the way...what is a bloodline trait?"

Vegeta rolled with his eyes "Those are technique's only certain family's have on this planet."

Goku "I see...like what?"

Vegeta "For instance...you're stupidity"

Vegeta walked away leaving a confused Goku behind.

Eventually Goku catched up "Hey guys want something to eat? My treat."

Vegeta glared "Are you implying you will use the card the hokage gave you for food?"

Goku "Well...yeah"

Vegeta "Fine"

Naruto "B-but Vegeta...you think it's okay?"

Vegeta shrugged and then showed his evil grin "The hokage didn't say that Kakarot can't use the cards for food"

And with that it was decided.

_The next day_

The hokage was busy with the thing he feared most...paperwork. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

Hokage "Come in"

The secretary walked in "He is the bill for the card you gave out yesterday."

The hokage took the scroll and rolled it out...and it kept on rolling until the other side of the room! He searched to end of the scroll and saw the total price...and saw that most of that was spend on food! He sweatdropped and this means he needs a lot of paperwork done to explain these expenses!

Hokage "DAMN YOU SAIYANS!"

The remaining time before the chunin exams were spend by training. Naruto sparred with Goku and Vegeta, sometimes taking a break together with Hinata. Finally the day arrived that the last part of the chunin exams will begin!

**Goku **"YAY I'm finally in it!"

**Vegeta **"It's about time...although I can do without your stupidity but I love to go all out on a sparring match with you!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Just...don't overdo it...or else you guys will destroy the village."

**Vegeta **"I couldn't care less!"

**Goku **"Oh no...we shouldn't have that...all the people seem nice here to me"

**Angry women mob **"THERE IS THAT LITTLE PERVERT! GET HIM!"

**Goku **"YIKES" **runs away with the mob chasing him.**

**Mnarutodbz and Vegeta are being over run by the angry women mob and are mangled on the floor.**

**Mnarutodbz *With trouble* **"D-dont forget to review"** *passes out***


	10. Chapter 9: Attack on Konoha!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi people! Sorry the update took so long...apparently someone liked to eat all my food so I had to work harder to get more food!"

**Vegeta *Sarcastic* **"Who could eeevvveerrr do that" **glares at Goku**

**Goku is rubbing the back of his head **"Sorry...but a man's gotta eat"

**Naruto **"You really need to restrain yourself a bit more Goku"

**Goku **"But how? Everytime I see food I go beserk! I can't help myself"

**Mnarutodbz **"I can help you with that..."

**Goku **"Really?"

**Mnaruto **"Yeah...everytime you eat too much ***Mnarutodbz takes out a syringe* **"I will nail one of these babies in you!"

**Goku sweatdrops when he sees the syringe **"P-P-please...reviews"

**Abird323 **"good chapters and good job adding kakarot. but remendber to add some more  
dating. good job i think you should sasuke come back into the chuunin exams.  
how bout fore head gets vegeta and ino pig gets kakarot. ohhh yeah sasuke when  
tries going to the snake sannian kill him than make kabouto find the him and  
turn him into the perfect ninja with the help of the pedophile as always than  
when its done give the sannain the body."

**Mnarutodbz **"About dating...I like to let relationships grow into a romantic cllimax...and about Vegeta...I had someone else in mind...a certain woman with the a vocabulaire that could silence him a bit *wink* Although thanks for the idea! And about Goku...I will keep it in mind ;)"

**Goku **"Who's Ino...and why does she has Pig behind her name?"

**Mnarutodbz **"It's a calling name...and Ino is a Kunoichi and Sakura's rival. And about the thing about Sasuke...I have something other planned than merging with a sick pedophile...let's just say his future is questionable. Why? Read the poll at the end of the review page.

**RedRangerBelt **"Oh, ** is Goku in trouble. Miscalculated, indeed. Anko's going to KILL him when she gets the chance. I feel sorry for Goku (smirks). Is he going to be  
put on a team and be a ninja? What kind of hell does Vegeta put Sakura  
through? How much stronger does Sakura become?"

**Mnarutodbz: **Hehe I guess Anko will try. She is not a person who will let that slide. As for the question if he is going to be put on a team...well that's obvious since he needs to live and for that he needs money...a lot of it if you know how much he eats. And well about Sakura...You should worry more about Sakura than Goku hehe."

**SaiyanAkuma **"Lol, Alright! Goku is finally in it! Nice chapters . Can't wait for more! ;D"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well Goku...it seems you have a fan."

**Goku blinks **"Really? How awesome!

**Vegeta glares at Goku **"Don't get any ideas...I still have more fans than you'll ever have!"

**Mnarutodbz **"That might be the case but...No one ever asked something about you except dating with a certain pink haired banshee."

**Vegeta twitches with his right eye **"OKAY...THAT'S IT! WRITER OR NOT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW! BIG BANG.."

**Mnarutodbz **"WAIT!"

**Vegeta holds his action by the surprise of Mnarutodbz yelling at him.**

**Mnarutodbz **"First the poll."

**Vegeta **"Oh...right..."

**Mnarutodbz moves to a sound proof room **"Dear people this is a poll, so you can decide something. It's about two certain Uchiha's. First one; Should Sasuke turn evil or remain good and if he stays good, should he change his attitude? Second one; Should Itachi turn good or remain evil? That's it and now the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters that appear in this FANFICTION!

Finally, the day that the chunin exams will proceed is here! Many people of different social classes gathered for this event. Even though Sasuke Uchiha will not be participating, many people showed up. There were other prodigy's except the Uchiha like Neji Hyuuga and Gaara of the desert! While people were gathering, a group was walking towards the stadium. The group consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Vegeta and Goku.

Goku "So, this last part of those chunin-exams is like a tournament? That brings back memories! I remember my first time in a tournament...I was so excited!"

Vegeta "Tsk, I hope they don't have those silly rules here like having to fight in a ring without falling out!"

Naruto "I don't care...I'm psyched...I can't wait to get this thing going!"

Hinata "Just don't get hurt Naruto"

Goku "Nah, don't worry about Naruto. I'm sure he'll do fine"

Vegeta looked distracted and whispered something in Goku's ear.

Vegeta " I'm going to check on something." and he disappeared.

Hinata "B-but if he doesn't come back soon he will miss his match and will be disqualified!"

Naruto "Don't worry about Vegeta...he will never miss out on a good fight"

They entered the stadium and Naruto parted ways with Hinata and Goku...after all, he needed to join with the other candidates.

Goku "Take care and make me proud!"

Hinata "Just be careful...I expect you to come back to me in one piece"

Naruto "Thanks...don't worry I'll be fine...by the way, I have a score to settle!"

And they parted ways. Naruto walked into the arena battle field to join the other candidates. He saw Shikamaru and took his place beside him.

Shikamaru "Hi Naruto...where is Vegeta?"

Naruto "He said he needed to check on something...but he will be back."

Shikamaru "Look at all these people ready to see us battle each other...this is such a drag!"

Naruto "Ah don't say that! Actually I'm quite happy being here."

_With Goku and Hinata_

Goku and Hinata found a place close to the battle arena, next to Ino who was reserving a seat for Sakura on her other side.

Ino looked surprised at Hinata "Hinata? What happened to you?"

Hinata didn't wear her normal conceiling attire. She wore a white tanktop with a black GI-vest which was zipped half way and tight shorts that went halfway her knees.

Hinata "Just bought some new clothes, nothing more."

Ino was shocked by her clothes and not only that...she didn't seem as shy anymore "I like it...why the sudden change?"

Goku "Was Hinata shy? Guess Naruto had some influence on you since you two are together haha."

Ino fell of her seat "WHAT! YOU'RE DATING NARUTO!"

Hinata just shrugged "about a month now...I'm surprised you didn't know since Sakura already knew."

Ino was in deep shock, not able to give any other responses. Only after she regained herself she noticed Goku.

Ino _What the? How did I miss such a cutie as that? An S-rank hottie!_

Ino "Say Hinata...who is the hottie?"

Goku sweatdropped at that comment while Hinata answered "That's Goku, he is a good friend of Naruto and Vegeta."

Ino sighed "I really need to visit the place where Naruto came from...Everyone who came from there seem to be as cute as hell!"

Goku whispered to Hinata "I must tell the hokage something...will be right back" and he used instant transmission to the hokage box.

While Goku went away Sakura arrived.

Ino "Sakura? What the...you look like crap!"

Sakura indeed looked like crap, she had many bruises and didn't look so hot at first glance. But when she answered she looked a bit more alive.

Sakura "Well, I've been training with Vegeta and he is kinda...harsh."

Ino "How harsh?"

Sakura told her about it while she played it back in her head.

**(Flashback)**

Vegeta and Sakura were standing on a training field. Vegeta was teaching her a few Taijutsu moves and was sparring with her.

Vegeta dodged every attack Sakura threw at him "Don't _Try _to hit me but just HIT me!" and after that last word he threw a hard punch in Sakura's face which sended her flying towards a boulder and even a small crack appeared where she landed.

Sakura was almost to tears "Ouch, that hurts!"

Vegeta "Don't whine, just get up and keep moving!"

Sakura "I-I can't"

Vegeta "Useless! Just use the energy you put in whining into physical movement...if you have the energy to complain you have the energy to fight!"

_Different moment in the flashback_

Sakura was trying to learn how to fly. She was at a point she could hover around...just for one minute tops!

Sakura cheered "Yay, look at this Vegeta, I'm hovering."

Vegeta had a strange look on his face "Very well...only now it's time for the next step."

And with that he grabbed Sakura and threw her of a cliff with a river streaming at the bottom.

As Sakura screamed while she fell Vegeta yelled "Don't forget...You must try to use it in most dire situations hahahaha"

Sakura fell into the river and a minute later she was on a rock, coughing and panting.

Vegeta yelled from above "Hey Princess! If you're ready catching your breath come back here!"

Sakura went mad and yelled "HOW?"

Vegeta shrugged when he yelled back "Flying or climbing...I couldn't care less...it's good training for ya"

**(End flashback) **

When she was done reminiscing she looked at a very pale Ino.

Sakura "Something wrong?"

Ino "N-nah..nothing...just forget it" _Damn you billboard brow._

Then Kakashi and Sasuke appeared next to Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Ino gave a very big hi to Sasuke but to her surprise Sakura just lifted her hand up.

Kakashi thought _This is strange...Sakura doesn't act like her normal self...and Hinata also looks different to me. Well at least Ino is still the same._

Just after that Goku returned to the stands.

Kakashi saw Goku "Who are you?"

Goku "Hey, I'm Goku. I am a good friend of Naruto and Vegeta."

Kakashi "I am Kakashi Hatake, I am their sensei and this person next to me is called Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke just let out a grunt. It seems like he wanted to start something against Goku.

Hinata quickly whispered in Kakashi's ear "Quick stop Sasuke! I heard from Naruto that Goku is probably stronger than Vegeta!"

Kakashi startled and just placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Finally the hokage started to speak. He talked about how great it was that so many spectators appeared and that the final part of the Chunin-exam would finally begin! The biggest surprise was that the match Vegeta vs. Gaara would be the last match of the first round as a main event. Many cheered at this decision. The first match was announced "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga".

_In the bookmakers booth_

Spectator #1 "500 ryou on that Hyuuga kid! There is no way that other guy can beat him!"

Spectator #2 "I second that! 1000 on Hyuuga."

Many more placed several bets on Neji Hyuuga...it was very clear Naruto was the underdog.

Anko decided to make a bet as well "5000 ryou on Uzumaki."

Hiashi "For me 4000 on Uzumaki as well"

Everyone became quiet after that...some started to laugh other had a look "How could you be so stupid!"

Bookmaker "Hey hey Anko, long time no see! One good piece of advice...betting on that Uzumaki kid isn't a smart move."

Anko smirked "I was at the preliminary...Let's call it a hunch"

_Battleground_

Naruto and Neji entered as the referee called Genma explained the rules again.

Finally the match was about to begin.

Neji didn't wait until Naruto made the first move. He rushed towards Naruto. He tried to make this match as swift as possible, trying to cut Naruto off his chakra flow by using his Gentle fist style. Naruto just dodged and made a few shadow clones that were prepared to attack.

Neji "You know that with my Byakugan, I can identify the real one from the clones right?"

Naruto "I know...But who said I made them to defeat you?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and eliminated the clones.

Naruto _I see, he always follows up on blows with differents hands, so now I can anticipate which side he is going to strike...He is right handed so he will most obviously start with a right strike._

Neji attacked the only Naruto standing who was easily dodging his blows, not making the mistake to deflect since that would leave him open for an attack on his chakra network.

Suddenly Neji was close to Naruto and changed his stance. In Neji's mind he saw a ying-yang design with glyphs around it. Then he said Eight trigrams; 32 palms.

2 palms  
4 palms  
8 palms  
16 palms  
32 palms

Naruto was so surprised by it he was hit by the first to strikes, rendering him unable to dodge the rest. In the end he was send to the ground while he felt that his strength was leaving him.

Neji "I hit 32 of your chakra points, leaving you defenseless. You better quit now while you're still able to breath. Fate has decided that you would lose the moment you took me as your opponent."

Naruto was panting "You know...you're really pissing me off with your stupid fate bullshit. I create my own fate with my own strength."

Neji closed his eyes while he took the headband protector off, showing that there was a green mark on his forehead.

Neji "No one can fight fate. As it is your fate to lose from me, it's my fate to loyally serve the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. No moment of freedom have I known, living everyday in fear that one of the main branch members will activate the seal of my forehead. I am like a caged bird, with no chance to be set free to sail the sky as I suppose to do. So tell me again you can't fight fate."

Naruto responded "Big deal, so you had it tough. You only resort to fate because you don't have the strength to change it yourself. Well I'm not like you and I am not going to give up."

As Naruto spoke he placed his hand together to summon energy.

Neji "It's no use, I hit all your chakra channels and can't access your chakra anymore."

Naruto _He is right, my chakra channels are sealed...that means I can't use Ki very well, only in small amounts. I don't have enough energy to transform into a super saiyan...that only leaves me one choice..._

**Fox "I hear you kid...one buttload of chakra coming up!"**

Naruto started to scream as he was summoning the demon fox's chakra. He body was enveloped in red chakra, bursting through the stadium as fire in a forest. Everyone was surprised at this...after all, chakra wasn't supposed to be seen with the naked eye!

Neji _What is this sensation? This chakra is abnormal and wasn't suppose to be summoned...what is he?_

Naruto looked at Neji and Neji clearly could see that Naruto's eyes were red and his round pupils were slitted.

Naruto "Get ready Hyuuga because I'm gonna attack you now!"

Naruto disappeared as he spoke and Neji had a hard time keeping up with him. Naruto runned around him, throwing small Ki-balls at Neji.

Neji knew he couldn't dodge them all and used one of his newest move. He started to spin around while his body was releasing amounts of chakra. Rotation. A great chakra barrier appeared and the barrier deflected the Ki-balls.

Neji stopped spinning looking at Naruto.

Naruto "So, you have a new technique he...well you're not the only one"

Neji "Talk tough all you want...Fate choose me to win here, not you! There is nothing that can stand against my rotation technique!"

Naruto "We shall see." As he raised his hand with his palm upside down. Soon a spinning ball of chakra was in his hand and Naruto rushed forward.

Neji started his rotation but Naruto didn't stop. He thrusted his arm forward and yelled "RASENGAN". What no one ever expected happened...the ball went through the barrier and sended Neji flying while he was rotating like a whirlpool! He journey ended against the wall, leaving small cracks in it.

Neji slowly pulled himself together "T-this isn't o-over yet!"

Naruto "Fine, since I have been working on another technique as well...watch closely now because this one you are not gonna see often!"

Naruto made a series of handseals and while he was performing it his red chakra intensified. He ended Demon style: fire wave jutsu! Suddenly a long line of fire appeared and it was heading towards the sky. When it was at it's peak it headed towards Neji like a tidal wave of fire.

Neji used his Rotation until the fire vanished. What Naruto anticipated happened...Neji passed out because of chakra depletion.

The crowd was stunned and wasn't even able to cheer.

Naruto walked towards Neji while the crowd remained silent. Neji was able to life his head.

Neji "W-what was that technique?"

Naruto "It was a technique only I can do because of a special condition I was in...by the way do you know why you lost?"

Neji could only look at Naruto as he continued.

Naruto "It's because I refused to give up even when it looked bad for me. I went through because of something a very good friend said to me once...you know what he said?"

Neji weakly shaked his head.

Naruto "When darkness takes over there will always be a light, no matter how small, eventually that light can chase away the darkness because he will never stop to shine, no matter how much darkness there is."

Neji whispered in a tired state "W-what does it mean?"

Naruto "That if you try hard enough you can overcome every obstacle, no matter how great it is. So don't spread that stupid fate-nonsense, but try to fight it if you don't agree. If you do that only then you can become strong because after all...you're a genius."

After Neji heared that he passed out and Genma said "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd came back to their senses, cheering on for Naruto while a few certain betters were crying about the money they just lost...quite the opposite from Anko was laughing like a maniac. Hiashi however wasn't so happy...he decided at that point to let Neji know the entire truth. The truth that his father _wanted _to sacrifice himself, not because it was good for the clan, but to save his twin brother and making the only free decision for himself. And with that in mind he left the stands to tell it to Neji.

Naruto returned to Goku and Hinata and when he got there he got glomp'd by Hinata congratulating him. Goku was just smiling at him. The next match was announced.

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the desert.

Kankuro just yelled "I FORFEIT THE MATCH" which caused that people were booing at him. So the match after that was announced.

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the desert.

Temari quickly came down while Shikamaru was still standing on the stands. He thought it was all a drag, but Naruto talked into him and it ended that Naruto threw the poor kid of the balcony they were standing on.

The match started and Temari waved her fan to hit Shikamaru. It was a very boring match in the beginning but later in the match it got really interesting because the strategy the two genin applied was high above average.

Eventually Shikamaru caught Temari in his Shadow possession jutsu and she and everyone else thought she was finished. But something unexpected happened! Shikamaru quit the match because he said he didn't had enough stamina to hold out.

Just before the last match was announced Vegeta appeared next to Goku.

Naruto "Hey Vegeta, where have you been? I already thought you're going to be late!"

Vegeta just glared at Naruto "Had to do something..."

Vegeta looked at Goku and gave a slight nod and then Vegeta jumped down from the balcony.

Genma "Last match of the first round...Gaara of the Desert vs. Vegeta Saiyan!"

_At the Hokage box_

The Hokage was sitting next to Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand and father of Gaara.

Kazekage "Well, this is going to be an interesting match, don't you agree Lord Hokage?"

Hokage "I agree, both are great ninja and can bring it far in the ninja world."

Kazekage "Who do you think who will win?"

The Hokage smirked "I place my bet on Vegeta of course."

The Kazekage seemed to smile under the robe that cover his lower face "I see, so you think he has a chance against my son? We will see"

The Kazekage looked towards the battlefield where the battle will soon start while the Hokage was looking at the kazekage with a suspicious glare.

_With Gaara, Temari and Kankuro_

Gaara looked like he just escaped from a mental hospital and was mumbling in himself "Yes mother...blood...very strong blood...blood that will prove my existence...yes soon we will have it together."

The two siblings were looking terrified at Gaara.

Temari _The conversations are already starting...that means that Gaara is taking this opponent seriously. I have to admit he is kind of intimidating...and cute none the less._

Kankuro _This is bad...If he goes too far he will mess up the entire mission...I better say something._

Kankuro "Gaara don't forget about our..." Temari quickly put her hand across Kankuro's face while Gaara was glaring at him.

Temari whispered in Kankuro's ear "This isn't a time to talk to him...unless you want yourself to get killed."

Gaara turned to sand and appeared in the battle ground. Genma explained that it has to be a fair match.

Genma "Okay...and...START!"

Genma jumped away since he got a bad feeling about this match. That Gaara kid looked insane while that other one just seemed freakishly strong.

The cork that was on Gaara's gourd popped out and sand started to get out of it. And the sand was hanging in mid-air. Then suddenly he grabbed his head like he was in pain.

Gaara "Yes mother...I'm sorry you had to taste such terrible blood last time...but I promise...this time it will be different...this blood will taste so good...I promise..I will prove my existence!"

Then he got seemed to calm down and the sand dropped. Everyone became silent because of the creepy guy. In all this silence a dry laugh was heard. It was Gaara's opponent who let it out.

Vegeta "Before you go completely insane, please try to give me a challenge or else this entire thing was a waste of my time."

And with this Vegeta attacked. He tried to punch Gaara, but he was blocked by sand. He got through it a bit but got stuck. The wall of sand changed and made a clone of Gaara who was grabbing a kunai with his free hand, ready to strike the opponent who was stuck in his sand clone. Vegeta pulled and his hand came out of it.

Vegeta jumped away and started a barrage of small Ki-balls, but all those were blocked by a sand shield.

Vegeta _I hate to restrain myself but at least I gotta give this people a nice show...Hmm I think I will strike now a few times and see how it goes from there._

Vegeta rushed towards Gaara and before the sand could block hit Gaara was hit by Vegeta's fist. The sand tried to catch Vegeta, but he dodged the sand with ease and punched Gaara over and over. By Vegeta's next punch Gaara fell over and got up.

Gaara started to make some handseals and the sand surrounded him, making a dome of sand. One part of sand started to float in the sky and made an eye.

Temari _NO! Is he starting that jutsu now? This is bad...if it goes wrong it could ruin the entire mission!_

Kankuro _Don't tell me he will try to call out that thing now! I can't take it...the last time I saw that thing I couldn't eat for weeks!_

Vegeta _A protective barrier heh? His energy is starting to rise but he can't attack inside that dome so what is he trying to do? Hmm this is the perfect time to show off my new technique I have been developing...but first I'm gonna see how strong that dome is._

Vegeta rushed forward but before he came close the dome changed! Spikes of sand was coming out of it. Vegeta dodged it and try to attack from a different angle. The spike appeared there as well. Eventually he got through and landed a hit on the dome, but he couldn't punch through it. Vegeta took his distance.

Vegeta _Sand...reinforced with chakra to increase the density. This is perfect...time to give these people a surprise!_

Vegeta started to make handseals.

_In the stands_

Goku looked surprised when Vegeta started to make handseals.

Goku _Vegeta using handseals? I thought he hated jutsu's because he thought it was inferior than Ki attacks. If he developed a jutsu than I can't wait to see what happens!_

_In the balcony_

Naruto _What are you planning Vegeta? You hate jutsu's and the dome isn't strong enough to withstand a Big Bang attack let alone a final flash, so why are you doing a jutsu unless...You're trying to show off!_

_On the battleground_

Vegeta was almost finished and the sky's went black while lightning was gathering around him. Vegeta made the last handseal and yelled; Saiyan style: Lightning hurricane!. The lightning bolts started to spread around the field. The bolts were strange in a way...they were glowing yellow. Just in front of Vegeta the lightning started to rise and took a form of a Oozaru. It roared and started to spin around changing into a Tornado made of lightning. It was heading towards the dome while the other lightning bolts rushed towards it as well and the bolts and the tornado collided when they reached the dome.

The spectators were blinded by the light the collision made and when they opened their eyes the dome of sand was gone and a bleeding Gaara was revealed. He was panting and looked at Vegeta with eyes full of hate.

Temari _He destroyed Gaara's sand dome! And he even wounded Gaara...this is bad...really bad! But how did he do it?_

Her question was answered when Vegeta started to speak to Gaara.

Vegeta "Surprised? If you are you should have done your homework" Vegeta smirked "I started to look at the attacks you used and started to think about a way to counter them...after a short time it hit me...you use sand and earth technique's...and those are weak against lightning technique's."

Gaara was still staring at Vegeta and shivered because of the pain he had. He started to scream as he reached for his head.

_In the stands_

Everyone was looking at the battle. It was a jutsu no one ever saw before. They suddenly lost focus while they are started to get sleepy.

Goku _I feel tired...this must be one of those genjutsu thingies...it's better to get a barrier up._ And a small shining light covered Goku's body. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gai yelled Release.

The genjutsu got most of the crowd except the ANBU black ops that were present. Then a smoke bomb went of in the hokage box!

Temari, Kankura and their leader Baki thought _Operation Start!_

_Just outside the village_

Six ninja are sitting in a circle, performing a ritual. They were all holding scrolls. When the smoke bomb went off they smashed the scrolls on the ground and shouted Summoning jutsu. A great puff of smoke appeared while they summoned a giant three-headed boa!

In another place sand and sound ninja alike charged at the village.

Sand ninja "It's started, where are group 6,7 and 9?"

The sound ninja who ran just next to the sand ninja "I don't know but they'll be there."

Unfortunaly for them they will never show up.

_At the Hokage box_

The smoke bomb was thrown by one of the guards of the Kazekage. In the smoke Kazekage got a hold of the Hokage and ANBU black-ops were quick on the scene. Two guards of the kazekage jumped towards them, only to get killed by the kunai of the leader of the ANBU. The Kazekage had a kunai against the Hokage's neck.

The Hokage spoke "So, you´re not going to wait until the end of the exams...Orochimaru."

The Kazekage ripped his face of, only to show Orochimaru.

Orochimaru "Well, it seems you knew who I was all along Sarutobi sensei...how did you find out."

The hokage smiled "Do you remember that boy who came to me? He was the one that informed me that there was an invasion planned and since you were around there could be only one mastermind behind this all...You, my old apprentice."

The ANBU was closing in, but suddenly four shades appear out of the bodies of the cut down guards to reveal 4 of Orochimaru´s henchmen. One was a male who was rather large with red hair, only a bit in the middle and a bit on the sides. The second was a man with six arms, looking like a human spider. The third one was a pretty female with red hair. The last one was a white haired male and it seemed like he had two heads. They gathered around Orochimaru and the Hokage in a wide square and created a barrier. One of the ANBU jumped towards it and was scorched into flames. The ANBU was unable to reach the hokage!

Orochimaru let the Hokage go "Well then Sarutobi sensei, it seems like everything is according to plan. Your village is being attacked by my sound ninja and by the ninja of the village hidden in the sand on order of their beloved...kazekage haha."

The hokage spoke "Why? Why would you attack the village hidden in the leafs?"

Orochimaru laughed "It´s because there is too much peace...there is no movement and without movement the world is so boring. So I decided to stir the place up a bit...and what made you think I was only interested in the village? I have a bigger prize in mind...the prize of the sharingan"

The Hokage´s eyes widened "You´re after Sasuke? What makes you think you can control the sharingan through him?"

Orochimaru laughed "Thanks to a jutsu that grants me immortality...I will take Sasuke´s body like my own haha."

The Hokage "You mastered that jutsu as well you monster!"

Orochimaru "Yes hehe, but no need to worry about that. The only thing you need to worry about is your own life at this point! Are you ready to fight your former apprentice."

The only answer the hokage gave was that he pulled off his Hokage robes and revealed that he was dressed in his old battle armor.

Orochimaru "So it seems like you foreseen your own death!"

_With Gaara and Vegeta_

Baki, Temari and Kankuro arrived at Gaara´s side.

Baki "Can he transform Temari?"

Temari shook her head "No, he lost too much chakra and is too damaged."

Baki "Dammit! We need him for this mission. Temari, Kankuro, take Gaara and wait for him to heal. I´ll keep myself busy with his opponent...Go now!"

The three ninja quickly left while Baki turned towards Vegeta. Vegeta just crossed his arms.

Vegeta "You really think you can stop me? You must be a bigger idiot than I thought!"

Baki "Don´t forget stupid genin...I am a jonin!"

Before Baki could act Genma appeared at him to fight him.

Naruto and Goku quickly joined Vegeta. The entire stadium was messy, Ninja fought each other and they decided to join with Kakashi.

Kakashi was fighting several jonin, killing them with ease. One was headed towards Sakura and Kakashi´s plan was to intervene but at his surprise the skull of the attacking ninja was crushed by Sakura´s fist.

Kakashi "S-Sakura since when?"

Sakura "That I am eliminated from the chunin exams doesn´t mean I quit training. Vegeta helped me on that department."

Before anything else happened Vegeta, Goku and Naruto appeared at Kakashi´s side.

Vegeta "Kakashi, it seems we have a little war on our hands...do you have any plans?"

Kakashi shook his head "Nope, only thing I try to do is to fight off the enemies here and let the ANBU protect the Hokage...unfortunately he prevented it since his henchmen formed a barrier around the battlefield."

Vegeta "Alright...Kakarot...you help the Hokage..."

Goku disappeared until they heard a yell. Kakashi was the one who did it. Vegeta asked him what was the matter.

Kakashi "Sasuke´s gone! I think he went after Gaara!"

Vegeta got mad "THAT IDIOT! Naruto, go after Sassy and take that smart kid Shikamaru and pinky with you."

Kakashi made a few handseals and summoned a small dog "Take Pakkun with you, he might prove useful."

Naruto nodded "Alright..one thing Kakashi..." Naruto pointed to Hinata who was asleep "Take care of her will you" Kakashi nodded.

With that Naruto went with Sakura in search for Shikamaru who was sleeping on the floor. Sakura tried to release the Genjutsu but it didn´t work...because he was faking it! The dog just bit him and Shikamaru screamed in pain. Naruto didn´t feel like it to explain and took Shikamaru with him.

Kakashi "Alright, what are you going to do Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked towards a point in the village "I feel a high power near the city, I think I will take that one out...you and Gai can handle things here."

_With Goku_

Goku joined the ANBU black ops and asked about the barrier. They told them it was impossible to get in without burning to death. Goku looked inside the barriers and saw two people coming out of coffins. He heard the ANBU say that those people were the first and the second Hokage, brought to life by an forbidden jutsu. Goku looked around and then it seemed he found something. He put his index and middle finger against his forehead and disappeared to appear in the barrier.

Orochimaru was startled when he saw the intruder "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Goku smiled "My name is Goku and I came in here with a special technique...you will find out how if you look on the ground beneath you."

Orochimaru was looking on the ground but didn´t seem to find anything "What the hell are you talking about boy! I don´t see anything!"

Goku "That´s because you are not looking good enough...it´s a common thing...you see a shadow. And shadows mean that there is light and that way I came in here"

Orochimaru clapped his hand "Well done boy...only it´s a stupid thing of you to come in here...since this is way out of your league!"

Goku just showed his challenging smirk, which pissed off Orochimaru and ordered the two dead Hokage´s to attack them!

The Third Hokage fought with jutsu´s while Goku landed a few stone hard punches on the to former Hokage´s. Sarutobi used a high level fire jutsu but it was countered by the second Hokage with a high level water jutsu. The second hokage immediatly followed up with an attack of his own which consisted of a jutsu that sended a tidal wave against the third hokage and Goku. The Hokage created a mud wall while Goku was just flying.

Suddenly a screamed was called while the first Hokage used the special technique only he could do. Secret woodstyle jutsu; Deep forest creation! And trees emerged from the roof they were standing on. The Hokage was trapped between tree while Goku was trapped IN a tree.

Orochimaru "Aww..too bad...instead of two he could only get one opponent in a tree...oh well he had a good little run hehe."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, while the tree Goku was trapped in was emitting a golden glow, while he scream could be heared although it was smuttered by the tree. Then the tree exploded together with the other trees which standed around that tree. Goku was free and appeared to be different. His eyes were green and his normal black hair was now gold and was standing up.

Orochimaru saw this before "OH NO! NOT HIM TOO!"

Goku had a serious look in his eyes which sended shivers down Orochimaru´s spine "You will pay for the horrible things you have done"

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta saw the giant boa that was approaching the village. It was huge and using his power to defeated would do more harm to the village then good...then he got an idea.

Vegeta _Damn...how did that technique go again._

**(Flashback)**

The old Kai and Vegeta were standing on a field.

Old Kai "Vegeta, the first and second Hokage explained how the summoning jutsu worked...right?"

Vegeta nodded "Yes they did but unlike Naruto I don´t have a summoning."

The old Kai shaked his head "You´re wrong about it...just like Naruto you also have something in you that can be summoned."

Vegeta looked shocked "What do you mean Old man!"

Old Kai "You saiyans use the transformations of the Oozaru, but you don´t know that the beast is always inside you? You really need to learn more abotu your own body Vegeta."

Vegeta "Y-you mean..."

Old Kai "Yes...you can use the Oozaru inside you as a summoning. Only there is one small problem..."

Vegeta "What is it?"

Old Kai "You need to defeat it in your own mind..."

_A few hours later_

Vegeta was asleep for hours and finally woke up. It almost seemed like he had a nightmare since he was sweating in his sleep.

Vegeta "I did it old man...what now?"

The Old Kai shrugged "What do you think...you can use it as a summoning now"

**(End flashback)**

Vegeta made a small scratch on his arm and wiped the blood on his hand and started to make handseals. Summoning jutsu; The beast within. Smoke appeared and a Giant golden Oozaru appeared. Ninja was shocked when they heared it speak with a deep growling voice.

Oozaru "What is your command master?"

Vegeta smirked "I would like some nice snake leather boots. Only skin them outside of the village"

The Oozaru saw the boa "Understood."

The Oozaru grabbed the snake by it´s throat and threw it deep into the forest outside the village and quickly followed it. When the Oozaru was close to the snake it wrapped around it...trying to choke the ape. Unfortunately the snake held one of it´s head near the Oozaru´s mouth and was incinirated by the ape´s mouthblast. Because of the pain the snake loosened it´s grip and that meant it´s end! The ape cupped it´s hands and a giant blast came out of it...enveloping the snake and destroying every piece of it´s body!

Vegeta _I can get used to this...what? Kakarot turned super saiyan...hehe that poor fool I met in the forest is in for a big surprise haha_.

_With Goku_

Orochimaru looked shocked at the newly revealed super saiyan. He quickly ordered the two former Hokage´s to attack him. The two dead tools of Orochimaru followed their orders. The first Hokage punched Goku, but his fist got caught. The second tried to hit an open flank but that attack was also blocked by the super saiyan with his free arm. Both opponents started a barrage of attacks but was easily dodged by Goku. Goku sended a shockwave and the two flew back. They stood up and were standing by each other. They saw the golden warrior while his hands were cupped at his side.

Goku "KA...MEEEE...HAAA...MEEE"

The blue ball in his hands started to shine brighter and brighter and grew in size. Goku than thrusted his hands forward.

Goku "HAAAAA"

A big blue beam consumed the two former Hokage´s at the same time...leaving nothing of them...nothing to regenerate from.

Orochimaru thought he saw a chance when Goku thrusted his arms forward but was way too slow to capitilize of it. Goku grabbed Orochimaru´s arms and Orochimaru felt an immense pain in his arms. He looked at them and they were glowing and started to change color...instead of pale white his arms were now brown.

Orochimaru screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Goku smirked "I made sure you couldn´t use your precious jutsu´s anymore. I pushed energy in you arms...enough to make all you arm muscles explode."

Suddenly a bright light blinded Goku. One of Orochimaru´s henchmen threw a flare and use that commotion to rescue his master and escape. Goku cursed and was sure that this wasn´t the last time he would see the insane villain.

**Vegeta **"YES...YES...YOU´RE FINISHED KAKAROT"

**Goku **"OH NO...NO...I CAN´T BELIEVE IT."

**Vegeta laughed like a madman **"YES...I FINALLY DEFEATED KAKAROOTTT"

**Goku **"NNNOOOO"

**Mnarutodbz walks into the room **"Please guys...be quiet...the agreement was that you guys could play ´monopoly´ on my xbox360 if you kept quiet."

**Goku scratched his head **"Yikes...sorry...it won´t happen again...what do you think Vegeta...rematch?"

**Vegeta shrugged **"I take on every chance to humiliate you so it´s on!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugged **"Anyway...please review and don´t forget the poll! My own vote is that Itachi turns good...he´s too cool to be evil and to die...and Sasuke should turn evil...because he is annoying.

See you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Shukaku's wrath

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey people welcome back! Before we start I want to say one thing. Last chapter you people read how Vegeta and Goku handled the entire attack. This chapter is about how Naruto handles it, so it will start from the point Naruto was send away to chase after Gaara and Sasuke."

**Sakura hits Mnarutodbz in the back of his head **"Don't forget about me and Shikamaru idiot!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ouch sorry Sakura."

**Shikamaru yawns **"I don't care either way, this entire chase is such a drag."

**Sakura punches Shikamaru **"Don't be so lazy bastard!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Please let's go to the reviews before Sakura destroys us!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Orochimaru's in trouble now that that there are three Super Saiyans defending Konoha. Does Naruto and Hinata get made chunin? What team will Goku be on? Will he be on Naruto's team?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh, look it's RedRangerBelt again!"

**Naruto **"I see that...nice of him to send the reviews."

**Mnarutodbz **"I agree! Well of course Orochimaru is in trouble! I have to think about the ranks...I think Hinata will remain Genin since she was defeated in the preliminaries by Neji. And I also have to think about which team Goku will be send on and how the story will progress about that point. Alright...next review!"

**Knight25 **"Great story. Continue soon."

**Mnarutodbz **"Look guys a new one!"

**Entire fanfiction cast **"YAY!"

**dsgundam00 **"Are you ever going to add fusion to the story line? I t would be awesome if you did."

**Vegeta **"NO...HELL NO! I won't fuse with Kakarot anymore! The last time was when we fought against Omega shenron and we all know how that worked out!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well it is my decision Vegeta! And yes...I thought about fusions and I can tell you this...Several fused characters will appear!"

**Sakura Lisel **"Wait, WHY are Vegeta and Naruto being given the Leaf Nin forehead protector's so soon, especially if they are being sent to the Academy? Since their officially not academy graduates they should only get the forehead protectors AFTER they graduate, and officially legalized Leaf Nin once they have diploma's like the rest of the graduating class. *lol*

Anyway, I like it so far. :D I wish there were more Naruto/Dragon ball fics out there.

**The hokage walks in and clears his throat **"Ahem, I got this one...both Naruto and Vegeta trained in another world and not by our standards. I decided to give it to them already since Iruka had not enough forehead protectors in stock for both Naruto and Vegeta and I decided to give them before the exam. I already expected that both would graduate their exams."

**Mnarutodbz glares at the hokage **"So old man...you like to play favorites. I didn't expect that!"

**The hokage starts to sweatdrop **"Drop the matter...don't you have a poll to give!"

_Poll status: (will continue until the point the 'Sasuke retrieval mission' starts)_

Itachi: Good: 3...Evil: 0  
Sasuke: Good: 0...Evil: 3

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any of the characters used in this FANFICTION!

Sasuke was following the siblings from the village hidden in the sand.

Sasuke _I'll show those fools what an Uchiha can do! When I defeat them everyone will know that those losers are nothing more than stupid posers!_

With determination and redemption on his mind he increased his speed to catch up quicker.

_With Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakkun_

The group was following Sasuke trying to catch up before he gets himself killed. Although Sakura was less of a fangirl than she was before, she still felt a lot for the young Uchiha...although Vegeta told her not to.

**(Flashback) **

Sakura was panting and taking a break from her cruel training Vegeta gave her. Suddenly Vegeta started to speak.

Vegeta "Say Sakura...why are you starting to train now instead of training from the beginning of your career?"

Sakura was shocked, after all, Vegeta didn't talk much and when he talked he never asked or told personal matters. She answered "I want to prove that I am not useless and maybe...just maybe as a second reason that Sasuke will like me."

Vegeta looked at her "The first reason I agree with...not the second...you must put that boy out of your mind girl."

Sakura's eyes widened "W-why?"

Vegeta turned his gaze to the sky "The boy is an avenger. I can tell because for a time...I was as well. It's a road that only leads to more pain and hate, it will consume a person until the point of his sanity. An avenger could go so far that even the ones he cares about could get hurt...or even be killed. The path of an avenger brings happiness to no one...not him...and especially not you."

Sakura was amazed about what Vegeta told her...he never talked that way before! "What changed you then?"

Vegeta smirked "After some terrible events happened I took my responsiblity and paid the price...for once fighting for a sake that was not my own."

Sakura looked confused since Vegeta is just as old as she was and didn't bring up the matter anymore since it looked like Vegeta was done with the conversation. She knew if she continued the training would be even worse than the things to come.

**(End flashback) **

Sakura was brought back out of her thoughts of this conversation when Naruto started to talk.

Naruto "How could that idiot be so stupid! He should know that he is outnumbered!"

Shikamaru "Although it's a drag to explain...but you know how he is...he'll do just about anything to show off his strength. He goes so far in this that he loses his rational way of thinking."

Naruto "That idiot...when we complete this I will knock the living daylights out of him!"

Sakura surprised everyone when she said "Not after I got a shot at him...He let us all down when the village needs him the most! But first we have to bring him back safely!"

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. Pakkun smelled something and ordered the group to stop.

Pakkun "I smell something."

Naruto "Yeah I know...2 groups of hunter ninja with 1 in the back to cover them...that makes 9 people following us."

Pakkun look at Naruto "I know that but I mean something else..."

Narutu got an interested look "What is it?"

Pakkun turned over to Sakura and sniffed at her "You girl...your shampoo...I knew it! You have the same shampoo as me! Why isn't your hair as shiny as mine?"

While Naruto and Shikamaru almost fell down of a branch, Sakura's face blanked out and she moved liked she was a bit of spaghetti while she jumped further. In her mind you could only hear _I smell like a dog...I smell like a dog_.

Naruto turned over to Pakkun "Look what you have done! Anyway we should think about a way to get rid of those ninja following us...got any ideas Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru "Well let's see...we can't leave you to deal with them...you are the strongest of us all and the most capable to save Sasuke. Sakura doesn't have any useful techniques to delay ALL of them...if she was left behind only a small group would deal with her when the rest follows us...the mutt is useless against such a group...that only leaves me."

Pakkun got big white eyes of rage when he screamed "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

Naruto "Pakkun...down boy...down.."

Pakkun jumped up to Naruto making a salto-kick and when he saw it didn't do any damage he jumped on to the next branch...ignoring the two insolent kids.

Naruto "Will you be fine by yourself Shikamaru...after all...you could die."

Shikamaru waved with his hand "I'm fine...I am a lazy guy but I don't leave my comrades behind...and after all, Shadow possession jutsu was originally developed to be an delay tactic. I'll be fine, just go. I'll catch up with you later."

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke finally caught up with the group. Temari looked up and saw him.

Temari "So you were the one following us. Who are you and what do you want?"

Sasuke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I came here to take care of you pathetic people who caused war against my village."

Temari smirked "Heh...you really think you can stop us? Kankuro, take Gaara with you. I'll take care of this brat. I'll join you when I am finished with him."

Kankuro "Sure, see you then...be careful."

Temari nodded and Kankuro left.

Temari "It was a relieve that I saw you...I was almost afraid that it would be that Vegeta person or that Naruto."

Sasuke smirked "You shouldn't be relieved...I outclass those two morons every day of the week! Now let's go before those two run too far away."

**(AN: I will not give a detailled fight since it's a original Naruto-series fight. Although I want to ask one thing and I will ask again at the end; Pairing for Goku...Temari or Ino? Let the blond bimbo votes begin!"**

Sasuke and Temari began their fight. Temari used her fan for her Wind scythe jutsu while Sasuke preserved chakra for the fight with Gaara. He finally caught her in a trap and she was eliminated for a period of time. Sasuke rushed off to follow Gaara and Kankuro.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Sakura and Naruto were jumping from branch to branch. Naruto then spoke.

Naruto "Sasuke just won a battle against the nice blond of the group and is following the other two."

Sakura "Really? Was he hurt?"

Naruto shaked his head "Nope, only lost a little bit of chakra."

Sakura sighed in relieve "Glad to hear that...I wonder how Shikamaru is doing."

Naruto "Hard to say...I feel that our pursuirs stopped at his location."

_With Shikamaru_

**(AN: Not a fight I won't detail...original Naruto fight.) **

The group of tracking ninja stopped when they saw footsteps on the ground made by wooden footprints made by Shikamaru. They landed and were caught in his Shadow possession jutsu. The ninja couldn't believe a kid ambushed them. Shikamaru didn't had enough chakra to hold them long due to his fight with Temari. On top of that he only caught 8 ninja while it supposed to be 9! The leftover ninja attacked them and the other 8 were free of the jutsu.

One of them told the leftover ninja to finish of Shikamaru. Surprising Atsuma came out with the knocked out ninja in his arm. He made quick work out of the tracking team with his sheer force and Shikamaru was saved.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto looked up "Shikamaru is safe! Atsuma saved him!"

Sakura "Phew what a relieve."

Naruto "We're not out of the woods yet...I feel 2 energy signatures closing in on Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Naruto "Friend or foe?"

Naruto "Both...One is the Temari...Guess she woke up. The other one is friendly...it's Shino!"

_With Sasuke_

Kankuro laid Gaara down on a branch and looked behind him to see Sasuke Uchiha. Shortly after that Temari appeared by his side.

Kankuro "So Temari...you didn't stall him long enough I see...Guess I'll take over from this point."

Temari "NO! I can still fight."

Kankuro looked at Temari "Look at you...you are a mess and you're almost out of chakra. I will take him on...you take Gaara out of here."

Temari pouted "Fine, but be careful...he is more skilled than he looks."

Kankuro waved his hand signing Temari that she should leave and that he will take care of this.

The two men were standing in their battle positions when Shino suddenly appeared.

Sasuke was surprised "S-Shino...what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Shino pointed at him "I saw you leaving the arena. I planted an insect on you forehead protector. A female insect to be precise. She leaves a barely notieable scent and only the males of the species can pick that up from long distances. The reason why I am here is...unfinished business. He forfeited the match we supposed to have. You go after the other two, I got this."

Sasuke "Fine...thanks."

Shino locked his sunglasses in Sasuke's eyes "I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for the village. When I am done with him I will back you up, only because we are supposed to eliminate the threat of our village."

Sasuke moved away and Shino and Kankuro started their fight.

_With Naruto and Sakura_

Naruto "So...Shino takes on that guy with the paint..and Sasuke is following Gaara."

Sakura "What should we do? Help Sasuke or Shino?"

Naruto "Well...Shino can handle himself so we help Sasuke. The painted guy uses puppets while Shino uses his insects to eat away chakra. That means Shino can attack from all ranges while that other guy can only apply long range battles...Shino is the worst opponent for him."

Sakura "Why?"

Naruto "Think about it...he moves around his puppet with chakra strings correct?" While Sakura nodded he continued "So that means that he will have to concentrate on his puppet so he is weak at close combat. On top of that Shino can use his bugs to eat away the chakra strings right into the source!"

Sakura "Yeah you're right! If Shino plays his cards right Kankuro doesn't stand a chance."

Naruto shook his head "Although Shino has certain advantages doesn't mean he is bound to win. It's not always the strongest that win fights, but the smartest. Someone with a fight style like that guy with the facepaint must know his own weaknesses and uses certain tactics that prevents Shino to move close to him or to shield himself. So we just have to wait and hope."

_With Sasuke_

**(AN: Short description of events, original Naruto storyline except the 'you're my prey' thing since that is Vegeta and Naruto.)**

Sasuke caught up with Gaara and Temari, eager to fight the two and to prove that he is the top of the ninja world. Temari got in a battle position, only to get hit away by Gaara who went into a battle frenzy! The sand of his gourd covered his arm and his arm transformed into the arm of a monster!

He rushed at Sasuke and Sasuke had trouble fighting off the sheer force that Gaara displayed. He hid behind a tree trunk and send a clone that was quickly defeated by Gaara. Gaara then started to taunt that Sasuke was afraid and wouldn't reach anything. This taunt caused that Sasuke thought back that he had a job to do...to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha who murdered his entire clan.

Sasuke _Well...it's now or never. It's time to show off my ultimate technique that Kakashi taught me!_

Sasuke made a few handsigns and cried out Chidori. Gaara and Sasuke rushed at each other and Sasuke severely hurt Gaara's arm that was covered in sand.

Gaara screamed while his arm reformed and the sand started to envelop his body even further. Now the half of his face was covered and he had a tail and his face looked more demonic than human. He got a lot stronger and Sasuke tried desperately to force his power beyond his limits with a chidori. Sasuke pulled it off when his body got into a cursed mark state.

Unfortunately, Gaara recovered while Sasuke was out of chakra. Sasuke was on his last legs and Gaara pummeled him. Gaara was preparing to finish off Sasuke and lunged at him, but in mid-air he was kicked in the face by Naruto who came to the rescue.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the marks on his body _No...not this again! Kakashi said it was dealt with! He is out of chakra...this is bad...REALLY BAD!_

Naruto looked at Gaara who's entire face was transformed into a demon. The only thing that was still recognisable was the hair.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura "Sakura, take Sasuke and get out of here. I will deal with Gaara."

Sakura "Will you be okay? Do you really think you can beat him!"

Temari just watched as Naruto answered "Don't worry I'll be fine. I am the only one who can fight him, he and I have something in common that only I can understand."

Temari startled when he heard what Naruto said. Gaara on the other hand rushed at Sasuke again with an incredable pace that even Naruto couldn't stop. Naruto was caught off guard as Gaara got by him ready to finish of Sasuke. Sakura jumped in front and was sended back by a mass of sand that covered her mid-section.

Naruto glared at Gaara "Coward! Attacking when I wasn't focused. You will pay for that!"

Sasuke got up "N-Naruto...free Sakura and get out of here! I started this entire mess and it's my fault you guys are here."

Naruto turned his glare at Sasuke "Just look at you! You barely have enough chakra left to stand let alone to fight."

Sasuke "I don't care...this is my fault and I will get you and Sakura out of here, even if it costs me my life."

Naruto smirked "Now you starting to sound like a man...But I will take care of him. You take care of Sakura."

Before Sasuke could object Naruto made a handsign Multi shadow clone jutsu! Suddenly hundreds of Naruto clones appeared, leaving everyone who watched in awe.

Gaara was attacked from all sides, leaving a pathetic puddle of sand. The clones made a last attack and Gaara was smashed into the ground, leaving a pretty big crater.

Gaara _H-How is this guy so strong? No-NO I_ then he started to shout "I WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"

A huge column of sand appeared, destroying all shadow clones and sended Naruto against a tree. When the smoke cleared everyone saw a huge demonic beast made of sand.

Temari _The...final...transformation...this is bad! _

Sasuke _What is that? It´s huge! There is no way that idiot can take care of that by himself._

Naruto _I see, so that´s the manifestation of Shukaku. Pretty impressive. Since he is made of sand I can send all the KI attacks I want, he will just regenerate. So that means it´s time to bring out the big powertools._

Naruto bit his finger and made handsigns summoning jutsu! A huge puff of smoke appeared and revealed the nine-tailed fox.

The fox started to growl **Why did you summon me here? **Then he saw the giant Gaara/Shukaku **Shukaku hey? This will be fun!**

Naruto started to talk "Just don't do to much damage. And don't go over there because a teammate of mine is pinned down over there."

Fox **I understand. **and he charged at Shukaku. He made one strike with his claw and destroyed one arm of Shukaku.

The beast laughed and spoke with Gaara's voice "Haha, you keep on surprising me Naruto Uzumaki! I will prove my existence and will enjoy killing you muahahaha."

Temari looked down below _Oh no! He is going to use "that" jutsu! I must get out of here quick before this entire area is destroyed!_

Gaara started to rise from Shukaku's head and made a handsign.

The fox **So that's the medium huh...it seems this ride will get a bit bumpy.**

Naruto "What are you talking about?"

Fox **A medium of the Shukaku are known to be insomniacs, because if they fall asleep the Shukaku eats away their personality's. Because of the lack of sleep they tend to be a bit...unstable. When the medium falls asleep in that form the true Shukaku will come out.**

Gaara said Sleep possum jutsu and he falls asleep. The eyes of the beast became brighter and started to speak with a different voice.

Shukaku **Yahoo baby I'm finally out!**

The fox growled **I've always hated the way he talked!**

Naruto "How do we surpress the Shukaku?"

Fox **That's easy! Just wake up the medium with a punch!**

The Shukaku burst into action while he cried out Air bullets! A huge ball of air rushed towards Naruto and the fox but the fox dodged it easily. During the time he was dodging he grabbed a tree with his tail and ran towards Shukaku. Shukaku let out a barrage of air bullets while the fox used his evasive skills to dodge them all without taking distance. He came so close that he couldn't dodge the last air bullet anymore and threw the tree at it so it collided with the air bullet, causing a huge explosion.

The fox got a good hold on Shukaku and Naruto jumped of it's head and punched Gaara in the face. Because of it Gaara woke up.

The Shukaku screamed **Aww I just came out...this is not fair! I'll get you next time!**and the eyes regained their normal colour.

Gaara _He dispelled my jutsu!_

Naruto was still standing on the big beast his head and rushed towards Gaara. His rush was stopped when the sand got a hold on him. It slowly enveloped his body and Gaara stretched out his hand to do his feared Sand burial technique. But before he could complete it a loud explosion was heared and the sand coffin was torn to shreds, revealing super saiyan Naruto. Naruto rushed forward but before he could land a hit on Gaara sand stopped him once again, restricting his movement. Naruto opened his palm and sended a Ki blast directly at Gaara, wounding him severely! The head of the big beast started to crack and fell to pieces!

Gaara fell on a tree while Naruto floated down. Gaara was panting and stared at Naruto who started to speak.

Naruto "It hurts doesn't it? To be hated and scorned by everyone, giving you the feeling you even shouldn't be alive."

Gaara's gaze of hate turned into a gaze of surprise.

Naruto continued "The reason why I was able to defeat you was because I fight for the people that are dear to me. I would even kill an enemy for them! You can do it too, the only thing that you have to do it try and maybe someday you might be the same as me."

Gaara looked at Naruto "H-how can I change? Everyone, even my family, sees me as a weapon...a monster to be used when they need it!"

Naruto "Prove them wrong! If you try hard enough they will eventually aknowledge you and some will even call you friend. That path is way more satisfying than the path of fighting for your own trust me on that one."

Suddenly Temari and Kankuro appeared on Gaara's side, ready to defend their younger brother against Naruto.

Gaara "Stop. Enough. We're done fighting for today. Let's go home."

Kankuro _I've never saw Gaara so damaged...nor so calm._

Kankuro picked up Gaara on one arm while Temari was supporting the other "I understand." And they moved away.

While the siblings were moving Gaara suddenly spoke "Temari...Kankuro...I'm sorry."

Kankuro gave Temari a questionable look and said "Don't mention it."

Gaara thought _Naruto Uzumaki huh? Trust me...one day I'll prove everyone that I am not a monster and that I will fight for the ones dear to me...I promise._

Naruto looked at the siblings until the disappeared out of sight. At that moment Sasuke appeared next to him, carrying Sakura.

Sasuke "The sand disappeared when you defeated Gaara...why did you let him go?"

Naruto smiled "Let's just say I see room for improvement...maybe one day we will meet again as allies...or even better friends."

Sasuke "Do you really believe that will happen?"

Naruto shrugged "Who can tell. It can go either way, I can't change my decision now so let the future decide what will happen. For now we want to return to the village."

They finally reached the village and saw that there was a bit of destruction but not as much as expected. With a little bit of luck it would only take three months until everything is repaired. They dropped Sakura off at the hospital and went to the stadium to meet up with Vegeta and Goku.

Naruto was almost swept from his feet when Hinata rushed into him to hug him. After the hug he saw Vegeta. Vegeta saw Naruto and explained everything that happened.

Naruto "Good to hear everyone is okay. By the way...where is Goku?"

A scream was heard in the distance while a cloud of dust was coming near. It was Goku who was being chased by someone.

Goku "NARUTO HELP! GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto then saw who Goku meant. He was being chased by none other than Anko!

Anko screamed "GET BACK YOU LITTLE PERVERT! YOU STILL HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Naruto laughed "Sorry Goku...I might be strong but I am not stupid. Never get between a angry woman and her prey."

The entire group laughed while Goku ran around the stadium being chased by a very angry Anko.

_Later in the Hokage's office_

Naruto, Vegeta, Shikamaru, Sasuke and a very bruised Goku were standing in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at the group and started to speak "I spoke with the judges of the chunin-exam and the council and we have decided to make three candidates Chunin. Vegeta Saiyan, Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, I congratulate you with your promotions. From this day foreward all three of you have the right to call yourself Chunin and even lead lower ranked missions.

Vegeta and Naruto nodded and Shikamaru thought it was a drag because he had to do more missions. Sasuke wasn't too happy either because he had small hope that his actions would lead to make him chunin.

The Hokage continued "I spoke with the council and we've decided that Sasuke Uchiha would be suspended for three months due to irresponsable behaviour by chasing three individuals without waiting for the orders of his commanding jonin. Because of this squad 7 will lose a member and will be replaced by Goku Son."

Sasuke "But that's bullshit! I saw the enemy leave and decided to take care of them for the village!"

The Hokage gave Sasuke a dangerous glare "You only chased after them for your own desires! I've told what I have decided as punishment and now take it or I'll change the punishment into three months suspension and one year of D-ranked missions!"

Sasuke turned away his head in anger but was silenced.

The Hokage sended away everyone but Naruto stayed a moment. He wanted to ask the Hokage something.

Naruto "Ehm..I have a question."

Hokage "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto "Where would you let Goku live?"

The Hokage cocked his eyebrow "I thought you guys should take him in...after all he is your friend."

Naruto "Yes he is our friend...but if you send Goku to live with Vegeta and me than you can expect horrible things to happen!"

The Hokage "Like what?"

Naruto "Well...Goku is what you can call an...free spirit. Vegeta is more strict about his lifestyle and likes to follow his own rules and expect that everyone that is near him to follow them as well...So if you let them live together those two would collide and that's never a good thing for the enviroment!"

The Hokage had a thoughtful face "I can see your problem. What is it you want to do about it?"

Naruto "Well...My plan is that all three of us has different homes. Vegeta and I have enough money to live on our own. Goku will earn money with his missions so until then he only needs an temporary house until he can afford his own."

The hokage "That would seem the best thing to do...So we don't have to deal that Goku and Vegeta would cause chaos in the village. And on top of that..." and the Hokage smiled when he paused "you can have some more...privacy...I heard you like a certain girl in the village."

Naruto blushed "Really...is my personal life in the papers or something!"

The Hokage smile turned into a grin "No...but a certain girl heared during the chunin exams that you had a girlfriend and that girl...is even better than a newspaper."

Naruto "Who? Who did it? Was it Sakura?"

The Hokage shook his head "No...it's Sakura's friend or rather...rival. Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto turned around and muttered something like "gotta tell her to stay out of my business."

The Hokage looked baffled when he saw Naruto leave the room _This...might not end well for Ino._

Naruto joined Vegeta and Goku outside.

Vegeta "So Kakarot, do you know anything about this 'threat' the Kai told you about?"

Goku smirked "Nope...only thing I know is that it's connected with the weird potions you encountered."

Naruto "We will find out eventually...by the way I have some news for you guys."

Naruto started to explain what he suggested to the Hokage about the living problem. Vegeta surely agreed since he and Goku always argued. Then Goku started to put up a weird face.

Goku "H-Hey Naruto...that ninja thing...is that something like a job?"

Naruto looked at Goku who was barely able to hold back a laugh "Yes why?"

Goku started laughing out loud, after a while he squeezed out "Chi-chi tried so hard to convince me to get a job and now she is dead for a long time and I finally have one without her to see it."

Naruto looked baffled while Vegeta started to chuckle and eventually laughed with Goku.

_At the battlefield where Gaara and Naruto fought_

The mystery person appeared at the place and looked at the destruction Shukaku and Naruto made.

The mystery person started to chuckle "Hehe, finally. After this there is only one thing that has to be done and then it's showtime haha."

He took a vial out of his robe and took some sand and put it in the vial.

The mystery person did a few handsigns and disappeared with the vial of Shukaku's sand.

_One week later_

Vegeta and Naruto were sparring while Goku just watched them. The agreement was that Naruto and Vegeta would spar first and then it would be Naruto and Goku. Then they all felt an energy signature coming that they immediatly recognised as Kakashi. Naruto and Vegeta just continued and Kakashi arrived and saw them.

He walked towards Goku and sat down next beside him. He started a conversation with him.

Kakashi "Pretty extreme isn't it?"

Goku just shrugged "Nah, could be a worse."

Kakashi "You think you can keep up with them?"

Goku nodded "Sure! No problem."

Kakashi eyes widened since he didn't know Goku well enough "Well...how about this; I'll spar with you when they are done and see how you fare against me?"

Goku got a happy look on his face and showed his Son-grin "Sure! I always like sparring with new people."

Naruto and Vegeta went at it for a full hour and then they stopped. They floated down and Goku and Kakashi stood up.

Naruto "Kakashi...what are you gonna do?"

Kakashi answered with his lazy voice "Ï am going to spar with your friend...why?"

Vegeta got a big smirk on his face while Naruto looked startled. While Goku was doing his stretches Naruto leaned towards Kakashi and whispered in his ear "That wouldn't be such a great idea."

Kakashi whispered back "Why?"

Naruto "Goku is just as strong...no even stronger than Vegeta."

Kakashi got a scared look on his face while he looked at Goku who was grinning.

Kakashi _Is Naruto making jokes or is he telling the truth? Nah Goku looks too nice...I think I'll manage._

_Half an hour later_

Kakashi was lying in a crater. He was mangled and had the feeling he wouldn't be able to walk again for the rest of his life while Goku looked just as fresh as the beginning of their spar.

Kakashi _This is INSANE! I barely laid a hand on him and look at me! This is the last time I am doing this crap...this is way out of my league._

Goku was clapping his hands on his face and said "Ah that was a nice warm-up! Let's go again!"

Kakashi's eyes widened "N-Now?"

Goku "Yeah, I'm way too excited to stop now!"

While Kakashi was figuring out a good excuse to escape this happy battle monster he was saved by someone he never suspected...his rival Gai!"

Gai pointed at Goku "HA...The fires of youth burns brightly in you! You even gave Kakashi a hard time! Let's see how you do against someone as youthfull as me!"

Naruto was ready to stop Gai's madness but was held back by Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked "Let him...this will be fun!"

While Naruto sweatdropped Goku got into battle position.

Goku "Okay let's go...you may join as well Kakashi!"

_Another 30 minutes later_

Gai was lying in the same crater as Kakashi and was in no better shape! Although he got a compliment from Vegeta that he kept fighting although he was weaker than Kakashi. Goku was smiling at the two battered jonin.

Goku "Awww come on! We're just getting started! Don't give up on me now, I was just starting to enjoy it!"

Gai slowly turned his head towards Kakashi although the movement was very painful.

Gai "W-what are these monsters Kakashi...Even I can't stand so much youthfullness!"

Kakashi "You don't wanna know Gai...trust me...you don't wanna know."

After this little conversation both rivals passed out, granting them salvation for the first time this 'spar' started!

Naruto's face blanked out while Vegeta was on the ground laughing like someone told him the best joke of his life.

The group decided to drop the two off at the hospital and returned to their respective homes.

Vegeta was surprised when someone was waiting for him at his house. It was Sasuke.

Vegeta "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke "I am here to ask you how you got your power!"

Vegeta smirked "I eat my vegetables and drink a lot of juice."

Sasuke got mad "Don't give me that crap! There is something else behind it and I demand to know what it is!"

Vegeta glared at Sasuke "You are in no position to give me demands idiot. And know out of my way before you get hurt."

Sasuke grabbed Vegeta at his collar "No..I deserve to know...I need to know...So that I can become strong enough to kill _him_!"

Vegeta gave Sasuke a push so that he crashed at the wall.

Vegeta "And _that's _your problem! You want to get stronger than someone else...first try to improve yourself the way you are now instead of using someone else as an comparison."

Sasuke looked at Vegeta with eyes of hate "What do you mean?"

Vegeta "That's for you to find out...the road you are on at this moment will only lead to your own demise, one way or the other...so I won't even bother to train you." and Vegeta's eyes started to give a huge killing intent "And now out of my way."

Sasuke glared at Vegeta but made the smart decision to go out of his way.

_With Naruto_

Naruto walked to his home and entered. He was very surprised when he saw Hinata sitting in his living room!

Naruto "H-Hinata...what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at Naruto "I wanted to see you...I barely see you since you spend all your time training."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Hinata understood Naruto and wasn't really mad. She just wanted to spend a little time with him and that was hard since she lived with her father.

Naruto "I'm sorry...I planned to visit you tomorrow at your family's mansion."

Hinata looked at him with a teasy glare "You little liar."

Naruto started to sweat "N-No really I swear."

Hinata sighed "I know how it goes...you train, you get excited and forget to walk to my family's mansion since it's located on the other side of town."

Naruto wanted to protest but he knew it was true...then it seemed like he got an idea! "Then why don't you live with me here?"

Hinata looked surprised at Naruto "B-But I can't do that!"

Naruto "Why not? There is plenty of room here and we can spend some more time together!"

Hinata "But I don't think my father would like that idea!"

Naruto "Don't think too much about it...I'll talk with your father tomorrow! I promise...I can be very persuasive if I want to be."

Hinata chuckled when she remembered how Naruto was able to let Vegeta had him the last piece of food when one of them forgot to go out for groceries.

_The next day_

Goku, Vegeta and Naruto were training. Although Naruto grew up with both saiyans he had a hard time keeping up with them. Then after a long training session Naruto cut the training short.

Goku "What's the matter Naruto? You normally don't quit this early."

Naruto sighed "I know, but I promised Hinata that I would talk to her father today so that she can live with me."

Vegeta got a smirk on his face. He just loved to tease Naruto about his relationship with Hinata.

Vegeta "I see...well don't fall for usual tricks because if you do then you'll be married before you know it."

Naruto "Nah...it can't be that bad...can it?"

Vegeta smirked "Just ask Kakarot about the story how he got married with the heart attack he called wife."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and Naruto really had to ask "Why did you marry Goku?"

Goku turned his gaze down in emberrasment "Well...I was young and...naïve. Since I didn't had much contact with other people and didn't had basic education it thought marriage was...food."

Naruto sweatdropped while Vegeta bursted out in laughter. He heard the story many times, yet he couldn't stop laughing when he heard the ending.

Goku got a annoyed look on his face and said to Vegeta "Hey...at least I got married! You chickened out!"

Vegeta stopped laughing "No...I didn't chicken out...I find it a stupid human ritual with no meaning at all. Bulma knew she was my woman and she was fine with it."

Naruto interupted with a sly smile "Well Vegeta...It wasn't an meaningless ritual. Although the true meaning is symbolic love, there were also many more profitable aspects in a marriage."

Vegeta "Like what?"

Naruto "Well...you inherit the money Bulma had from the moment she passed away. Before you say money doesn't interest you, you had 2 children to support when you were younger and for that you need finance!"

Vegeta sweatdropped "I..I never thought about that."

Goku laughed "You always say that I am stupid but look at you now haha."

Vegeta got mad and started to argue with Goku and then he started to chase him. Naruto just shrugged and decided he would go to the Hyuuga mansion to talk to Hiashi.

_Hyuuga mansion_

Hiashi Hyuuga was already waiting for Naruto. Hinata already slipped through that Naruto would come today. Hiashi was very thankful to Naruto, not only because Hinata became stronger by training with him, but also for boosting her confidence. Naruto arrived and Hiashi led him through the door. They just started to talk about regular things like how things were going. Then Hiashi asked Naruto an 'unexpected' question.

Hiashi "Naruto, I understand you and Hinata are having an very...happy relationship."

Naruto nodded "Yeah, it's great! We enjoy the time we spend together very much."

Hiashi chuckled "I know, when she comes back here after a visit to you she can't stop talking about it." Then he got a more serious look "With this relationship in mind I wanted to ask you something."

Naruto "What is it?"

Hiashi "Don't get me wrong if I ask this question. Normally we give away women as future wives to certain people, usually with strong people with a clan who has a good name. We normally do this at birth but as you might know the Uchiha clan was destroyed and the designated future husband of many women died in that massacre. This is also the case with Hinata and now my question to you...would you like to take in the place of the future husband."

Naruto looked startled as he replayed the warning Vegeta gave him in his mind. He would have never suspected that Hiashi would give him such a question. Of course he loved Hinata very much but so many things were not clear. He was thinking it over and then he asked "Does Hinata knows about this?"

Hiashi "I asked her beforehand...and well...let's just say she got a little relapse with the fainting and all."

Naruto sweatdropped "I can understand, it's an very unexpected and difficult decision since it would effect the future of your bride and yourself. So when she came to her senses what did she say?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto "She anticipated you want to think it over and it's reasonable. She is fine either way whatever you decide."

Naruto "Well, the reason I came here was to convince you that Hinata could stay at my place for an unknown time but I never suspected you wanted to set up an arranged marriage. By the way..._why _do you want to me to marry her?"

Hiashi got a sad look on his face "Like I said before, the council of the Hyuuga clan give them away to strong people. You are an unknown factor. Sure I know you are strong, I saw that with your fight with Neji, but the council isn't convinced. So I decided to take action _before_ the council makes one. The only thing I truly want is Hinata to be happy and I think you are the young man who can give that to her."

Naruto nodded "I see. I think I understand it a little bit. How long do I have to decide?"

Hiashi "I think just before Hinata's birthday, that's one and a half month from now."

Naruto "So soon huh? Well, I think I need to talk to Hinata herself before I can make promises."

Hiashi gave a nod "That's understandable. Normally the women don't get any chance to talk about it, it's just arranged and they have to take it without hesitation."

Naruto "Yes I understand, than I would like to talk to Hinata now so we can discuss it."

Hiashi nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Hinata came in. She sat down.

Hinata "So...I guess my father told you what he has planned. You are not mad are you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Not really, more surprised. He told me the whole story about how the Hyuuga clan normally handle these kind of affairs and that he decided to take action for once so that you can be happy."

Hinata "Yes, I am really grateful to him. But I can understand that it's strange for you and that is a really big decision."

Naruto "It sure is. This is an decision that will affect both of our futures. So tell me, what have you decided?"

Hinata took a deep breath "I decided yes. If you nor I don't accept this before my birthday I will be set up in an arranged marriage with someone else. I don't want to lose you...I really don't and I don't think I will be happy with someone else." After saying all this she looked down. She seemed to have a lot of trouble with this entire affair. Little did Naruto know that she actually was afraid that he would say no and that she would lose him.

He walked towards her and lifted her head up and give a little kiss on her forehead.

Naruto "Well, if you are up for it...than I say yes as well. I can't stand the idea that I will lose you while I let up an opportunity like this."

Hinata let out a little shriek and hugged Naruto. Just outside the room Hiashi listened in on the conversation with a satisfying smile on his face...although there was a little bit of sadness in his face since her little girl was growing up and already found a man that will eventually marry her in the future.

Hiashi thought _O Kami, please let it be the right decision for once. Let my little girl be happy with him._

Hinata talked to her father and she packed a few belongings and moved towards Naruto's house. For her this was one of the happiest moments she ever had and Naruto was content as well. There was only one negative thing on his mind..._How would Vegeta and Goku respond? Or even worse...how would Vegeta respond when he hears he was right!_

_The next day_

Naruto woke up in his room and found out that Hinata wasn't in her bedroom but was already downstairs, making an buttload of food that was called 'breakfast'. She had been dating Naruto for some time now and knew how much he could digest. It smelled great and Naruto soon dug in. He told Hinata that he would leave soon to train with Vegeta and Goku and afterwards he needed to go to the Hokage because he summoned him. Hinata didn't mind since she had a mission with her team. With a kiss they said their goodbye's and Naruto left.

_At the training field_

Goku and Vegeta were already sparring when Naruto arrived. Vegeta seemed to be in a bad mood while Goku had the time of his life, sparring with Vegeta.

Vegeta saw Naruto and grunted "You're late!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Sorry...there were some...predicaments."

Vegeta and Goku stared at him while Goku asked "What predicaments?"

Naruto got a blush "Well it seems that I am...engaged or some sorts"

Vegeta and Goku fell down and Vegeta said "WHAT!"

Goku tried to stop Vegeta before he molested Naruto and Naruto explained what happend the other night. Goku could understand but Vegeta wasn't as understanding.

Vegeta "Tsk, if someone gave me that offer I would've said that if that council had the nerve to set up an arranged marriage with _MY _woman that I would destroy them all!"

Goku whined "Aww Vegeta, can't you be happy for Naruto? It was an hard decision for him as well and decided what was the better option instead of that 'I will destroy you all' attitude if yours."

Vegeta "A true warrior doesn't need to take offers! He makes them if someone wants to keep their lifes!"

Goku "Really Vegeta...sometimes your hopeless!"

Vegeta got really angry "HOPELESS HUH! WHAT ABOUT YOU MISTER POSITIVE!" Then he started to imitate Goku's voice that sounded pretty real "I AM GOKU AND IF YOU HAVE FOOD I AGREE TO ANYTHING."

Goku got an annoyed look on his face while Naruto started to chuckle at the arguements.

Goku countered "At least I wasn't trying to destroy the person that married my child...or must I remember you what happened when you first heard that someone proposed to Bra?"

**(Flashback DBGT)**

Vegeta, Bulma and Bra sat down in the living room of their house. Bra said she had HUGE news and Vegeta just wanted to continue to train but Bra's puppy eyes made that impossible since he had...some kind of weakness for her. They sat down and Bra started to talk.

Bra "Ehm Mom, Dad, I've been with Chad for quite some time now and I wanted to let you know...he proposed last night."

Bulma was estatic and jumped up and down screaming like a schoolgirl. That mood suddenly disappeared when she felt the chill that came of off Vegeta. When she looked at him he looked like he was exploding. He left the room.

Bulma "Bra honey...call your brother, Gohan, Goten and Pan sweetie...this might turn ugly.

To make a long story short. It took Gotenks, Gohan, Pan and Majuub to stop Vegeta from killing his future son in law and they still had trouble keeping him at bay! Only a crying Bra stopped the outraged Vegeta and eventually muttered his blessing to his daughter.

**(End flashback)**

Vegeta "THAT'S IT! COME HERE IDIOT!" And Vegeta started to chase Goku around the field.

After things settled down they resumed their training...although Vegeta was a bit harder than usual. He still didn't liked the idea that Naruto was in an arranged marriage and decided to have a word with a few certain Hyuuga's.

Naruto had to leave since he had an appointment with the Hokage.

_At the Hokage's tower_

The Hokage looked at Naruto "Well Naruto thanks for coming. I have an mission for you."

Naruto looked around "By myself?"

The Hokage chuckled "No not quite...let's just say your accomplice will meet you at the gate tomorrow. Now for the mission details; As you might know I am not one of the youngest people around. To be honest, I don't have the strength anymore to protect this village properly. I decided to point out the next Hokage. I will not tell you who it is, that's for your accomplice to say. Your mission is to find this person and bring her to the village."

Naruto nodded "Understood...When do I meet the accomplice?"

The Hokage "At the gate at noon."

_The next morning_

Two figures with dark cloaks with red cloud patterns on it walked to the village. They were stopped by the guard at the gate. One of the two looked up and the guard fell asleep. An omnious presence made itself known in the village and would stop at nothing until they had what they came for...

**Mnarutodbz **"Well that was another chapter."

**Vegeta **"You are a sick man!"

**Mnarutodbz blinks **"W-why?"

**Vegeta **"To write an arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata! They're only 12 and 13 years old bastard!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well, it was a nice twist and a pretty happy one...by the way it could be worse."

**Mnarutodbz looks on the internet at fanfictions and prints one with 'lemons' out for Vegeta **"Read it and see!"

**Vegeta reads and blushed **"THIS...IS...SICK!"

**While Vegeta is cursing on perverts Mnarutodbz turns to the "silent room".**

**Mnarutodbz **"Well people as promised earlier in this chapter I will repeat the poll here! It´s about the pairing with Goku...will it be fiesty rough Temari or Sweet flower girl Ino! I vote Temari...she can kick Ino´s round tushi anyday!"

Please review and until next time!


	12. Chapter 11: Meet Akatsuki

**Mnarutodbz** "Welcome back people! Sorry for the late update but I had some computer problems so I have to work on computers of other people.

**Goku** "Wow, that seems pretty irritating!"

**Mnarutdbz nods his head** "It is but that didn't mean I took a break from the story..I kept on writing!"

**Goku** "Sheesh, you sure love to write don't you?"

**Mnarutodbz** "Yeah, writing is relaxing for me. After a hard day of work there is nothing more relaxing than to go into your own little world and let imagination take over."

**Goku** "I think I know what you are talking about..."

**Mnarutodbz** "Really? I didn't know you were writing Goku."

**Goku laughs** "I don't...but I feel the same thing as you when I'm eating!"

**Mnarutodbz places his hand before his own head** "Really...you're hopeless...please let's go to the reviews before Goku starts to name all his favorite dishes!"

**cmcwiki** "go temari"

**Mnarutodbz**:"Welcome back people! Sorry for the late update but I had some computer problems so I have to work on computers of other people.

**Goku **"Wow, that seems pretty irritating!"

**Mnarutdbz nods his head** "It is but that didn't mean I took a break from the story..I kept on writing!"

**Goku** "Sheesh, you sure love to write don't you?"

**Mnarutodbz** "Yeah, writing is relaxing for me. After a hard day of work there is nothing more relaxing than to go into your own little world and let imagination take over."

**Goku** "I think I know what you are talking about..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Really? I didn't know you were writing Goku."

**Goku laughs** "I don't...but I feel the same thing as you when I'm eating!"

**Mnarutodbz places his hand before his own head** "Really...you're hopeless...please let's go to the reviews before Goku starts to name all his favorite dishes!"

**cmcwiki **"go temari"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...that's clear"

**Goku **"Uhm...who's Temari? And why 'go'?"

**Mnarutodbz starts to sweat** "N-nothing you should know about..next review please!"

**Knight25 **"In all honesty. Ino and Temari are more annoying than Chi-Chi in general. Please don't have Goku suckered into another relationship. But if I have to choose one, I would choose Temary cause she's way les annoying then Ino as a character.

Continue soon."

**Mnarutodbz** "Thanks for the review. I chose for a relationship because I have some intentions with it in the future. And I don't totally agree that they are just as annoying as Chi-Chi...NO ONE IS ANNOYING AS CHI-CHI :P! But the character paired with Goku will have some changes in...character so that she won't be as annoying."

**RedRangerBelt** "My vote is for Goku and Temari. Ino's just a crazy fan girl. Does Goku ever get promoted to a Chunin? Is the Hokage forced to suspend Sasuke for three months and restrict him to D ranked missions for another year? And I completely agree with Naruto that Goku and Vegeta in the same house would be a very bad idea. What kind of missions do they go on? Will they go on any C- or B-ranked missions? Does Goku have to do a bunch of D ranked missions?"

**Goku's eyes widen** "Wow...so many questions!"

**Mnarutodbz** "Yeah...although I don't mind..it's always nice when someone shows their interest in this story. I think that Goku will eventually will be promoted to Chunin since he has more power than the hokage. The Hokage himself forced the decision since the council tends to treat Sasuke softly. The year of D-ranked missions would only be added if Sasuke kept on complaining and he didn't. The missions will depend on the situations in the future. Of course Goku has to do some D-ranked missions to get a feeling about what is means to be a ninja. He will be assisted with Kakashi in these.

**abird323** "I abird323 vote ino gets the saiyan and i dont think i remember the flute playing ninja. oh yeah i thnyou should do something to make Vegeta equal to kakarot. good job luv the story!"

**Mnarutodbz** "Vote added. How can you forget the flute playing ninja! She is one of the hottest female characters in the Naruto universe! And in the prologue people could read that Vegeta is doing this whole ninja thing to get the same status as Goku...in power Goku and Vegeta are almost the same...but Vegeta admitted in the original DBZ story in the kid buu saga that Goku has more talent than him."

**Vegeta looks shocked** "P-people could hear that!"

**Mnarutodbz nods and Goku smiles and says** "You really said that Vegeta? Wow I had no idea! Thanks!"

**Vegeta mutters** "Shut up you clown and you mister writer...just go to the poll status before I destroy you!"

_Poll status: _

Itachi Sasuke Status:

Itachi: Good 4 ...evil 0

Sasuke: Good 0...evil 3

Itachi has a really good chance to become good! And the emo guy with the duckbutt haircut seems to go evil on our asses!

Goku Ino/Temari Status:

Ino: 1

Temari: 3

The fan swinging fiesty bimbo takes the lead with a huge advantage! It seems the only compagny Ino gets are from her flowers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Morning arrived at Konoha. For all the people it was a day like any other. The same was for Naruto. He woke up in his room and went downstairs. Hinata was still sleeping because she had a pretty tough mission the day before and was free for the rest of her day. Naruto started to make some breakfast before he went to the training fields. He ate a lot of fruit, instant ramen and a lot of milk.

He left his house and had enough time to train for the next two hours. Only fate decided that he wouldn't get that. He met Goku and Vegeta and started a spar session, but soon they were interupted when they felt a group of energy signatures coming their way. It was squad 9.

Gai "Good morning young people...normally only we are up this early to train."

Goku was stretching and said "You can never train enough. We decide to go early because it's so quiet so that we won't get interupted all the time."

Gai did his 'superman' pose "THAT'S VERY YOUTHFULL OF YOU GOKU! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH NEEDS FUEL AT ALL TIMES TO BURN BRIGHTLY!"

Goku looks dumbfounded at Gai "Huh?"

Lee interupted "I WILL GET UP MORE EARLY TO TRAIN MORE THAN GOKU! IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL HAVE TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS ON ONE HAND!"

Gai "THAT'S VERY YOUTHFULL LEE...YOU MAKE ME PROUD!"

Lee "THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI"

Gai got tears on his eyes "OH LEE"

Lee "GAI-SENSEI"

Gai "LEE"

And while they screamed each others names they hugged while the background changed into a sunset.

Goku sweatdropped "Hey...Vegeta...do they do that often?"

Vegeta grunts "Yes...and no matter how many times I see it...it still sickens me!"

Goku "Wellll...I have to admit...it's kind of cool."

Vegeta glares at Goku.

Goku looks back and screams "VEGETA!" while he spread his arms for a hug.

Vegeta started to glare with huge amounts of killing intent "Don't...you...even...dare."

Goku made a few steps forwards and suddenly he was sended flying. He went through a couple of trees and even an rock! The eyes of everyone present bulged out. Gai sneaked his way towards Naruto and whispered "Does this happen much?"

Naruto nodded "Sometimes it's even worse. Goku told me a story once when he pulled a prank on Vegeta...Goku was hospitalized for a whole week."

Gai "What did he do?"

Naruto "Well...he told me..." as he thought back about the story Goku told him...he needed to made a few additions to it so that Vegeta wouldn't get exposed.

_**(Flashback) **_

The family Son and Briefs decided to spend a week in the wild on vacation. Vegeta refused at first since he had no intention to go on a vacation with Goku but Bulma made some threats and left Vegeta no choice. The only two things Vegeta did on the vacation was training...and trying to humiliate Goku. Goku was starting to get annoyed and decided to pull a prank on Vegeta.

He waited until Vegeta was under the shower and started to collect worms. When he had a bucket filled with the squirmy things he emptied it in the shower boot where Vegeta was in. Everyone could hear his screams of disgust. Goku started to laugh and Vegeta's disgusted screams turned into screams of rage. The shower boot exploded to reveal a very pissed off and naked super saiyan Vegeta...and his face predicted that Goku wouldn't enjoy the next few hours...

_**(End flashback)**_

As Gai heard the story his face went blank. Lee heard a bit of the story and yelled "VEGETA IS STRONG! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO SPAR WITH HIM!"

Gai freaked out. Of course he always encourages the boy but sparring with the boy who whooped Gaara's ass and Lee couldn't was just blunt suicide!

Gai suddenly laughed "Very youthfull my student...but practice on wooden dummy's for now is better so that you can fight Vegeta in topform!"

Lee "YES GAI-SENSEI. I need to get ready to let the flames of youth burn brightly in my sparring match with Vegeta!"

And with that the group departed and Naruto left as well since he needed to go home to get his backpack and meet the person at the front gate and start the mission.

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was leaning at the wall in front of a shop. He has been following two suspicious individuals. He was waiting for some people. One of them started to arrive.

Sasuke "You are here early Kakashi...I don't expect that from you. What do you want...you know that I am suspended right?"

Kakashi "Yes I know Sasuke.."

As he paused one of the 2 persons in the shop twitched with his finger.

Kakashi continued "But that doesn't mean you can slack off...I want you to go somewhere and read something."

Before Sasuke could ask what two other people appeared...Kurenai Yuuhi and Atsuma Sarutobi.

Atsuma "Hi Kakashi, you're early...what's up?"

Kakashi "I came here to discuss something with SASUKE here.." and when he spoke those words he glared into the shop. Kurenai and Atsuma followed his glare and gave a slight nod. When Sasuke looked in the shop he only saw a cup on the table, but no people. Atsuma and Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Kakashi and Sasuke behind.

The two suspicious people were walking alongside the river that ran through Konoha and were stopped when Atsuma and Kurenai appeared in front of them.

Atsuma "You guys are new here...The guard didn't report anything about letting through two people so tell me who you two are."

The smaller person spoke "Kurenai...Atsuma...please don't attack us. I don't have any quarrel against you two."

Atsuma "So you know our names so that means you were originated from this village."

The smaller person moved up his head a bit an revealed his face.

Atsuma and Kurenai looked shocked "No..it can't be!"

The person removed his headwear and opened his cloak a bit so that he could move more freely.

Atsuma "Itachi Uchiha...how dare you to set foot in this village after the horrible things you have done!"

The larger person started to speak. He was dressed just like Itachi..he even wears the same headwear. The only thing different was that he had a huge sword on his back that was wrapped in bandages.

Larger person "So Itachi...you are hated in this village too..then let me introduce myself..."

And with that said he also removed his headwear. Before he could introduce himself Kurenai spoke "I know who you are...Kisame Hoshigaki..A missing nin from the village hidden in the mist and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. You are a S-ranked criminal, noted in the bingo book for horrible crimes."

Kisame's face looked like a hybrid between man and shark and his skin was blue and he said "So...I am even known in the great village of Konoha...I'm honored."

Itachi "We are just coming here to get something. Let us pass...I don't have any desire to kill both of you. "

Atsuma smirked "Like we let the two of you wander in Konoha without letting you pay for the crimes you've committed..."

Kisame had an annoyed look on his face and smashed his sword to the ground "Itachi...they are starting to annoy me...shall I kill them?"

Itachi "It seems like we have no other choice...just don't use your special attacks...they make too much ruckus and that will lead the ANBU to our location."

Kisame "Then it's decided." and he rushed forward and started to swing his sword at Atsuma. Atsuma got his two small knuckle blades and blocked Kisame's attack. Kurenai stepped backwards and started to make handsigns, which was easily deciphered by Itachi's sharingan. It was a genjutsu but it was countered by Itachi and Kurenai was kicked unto the river. Atsuma had a hard time to keep Kisame's sword at bay and the bandaged sword hit his shoulder. Kisame smirked and yanked the sword towards him, cutting Atsuma. Atsuma countered and missed Kisame's face...although Kisame thought. A small cut appeared in his face and saw that Atsuma made his blades longer with chakra.

Kisame started making handsigns but that was countered when a new enemy did the same kind of jutsu as him. With Itachi the same man appeared as well which meant one of the two was a clone.

Itachi "Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi "Itachi Uchiha...what are you doing here?"

Before he could get a answer Itachi attacked but all attacks were dodged. The three ninja regrouped while they were standing on the river.

Itachi "You have come far with the sharingan Kakashi...but that still doesn't make you an Uchiha."

Kakashi _He goes straight to the point. The Uchiha's body were more resistent for the strain the sharingan causes. And I don't have as much knowledge about it as them. _

Itachi closed his eyes. Kakashi startled and yelled "Atsuma, Kurenai close your eyes!. " And with that also Kakashi closed his right eyes so that only the sharingan eye was visible.

Kakashi "Only someone with a sharingan can fight Itachi now."

Itachi "Very observant...but this mangekyou sharingan has an ability that can only be resisted by a mangekyou sharingan possessor with the same blood as mine."

And Itachi said Mangekyou sharingan: Tsukuyomi. Kakashi was trapped in a illusion world created by Itachi. He was tortured for three whole days while only a second past in reality. The genjutsu stopped and Kakashi was brought on his knees panting heavily.

Atsuma "Kakashi what happened? One second he was talking and the other second you almost passed out."

Kakashi looked at the two enemies and said "Why are you here? Are you here for Sasuke?"

Itachi shook his head "No...we are here for the fourth's legacy."

Kakashi _NARUTO!_

Kakashi "So that means you two are part of the Akatsuki"

The two enemies were shocked while Kakashi remembered the conversation he had with Jiraiya. Jiraiya said when he was monitoring Orochimaru he discovered Orochimaru joined an organisation. This organisation was called Akatsuki. It consisted of 10-12 S-ranked criminals and Jiraiya found out that they worked in pairs in search of huge chakra sources like tailed beasts.

Itachi looked at Kakashi "Kisame...kill them they know too much!"

Kisame rushed at the group but was kicked in the face and he was sended flying. He collided with the wall of the stone shore which now had a huge crack in it. Kisame slowly started to get up and said "Who the hell are you!"

Vegeta pointed his thumb towards himself and said "Name's Vegeta fishface."

Kisame got mad "What did you call me! You're so dead now!"

He wanted to rush at Vegeta but was stopped by Itachi "Kisame stop...If he is here that means ANBU would come here soon...we didn't came here to start a war...let's go. "

Kisame "What a shame...but beware that I will come back to kill you kid!"

And with that the two vanished. Kakashi passed out after that and started to sink. Vegeta pulled him out of the water and they decided that they should bring Kakashi to his home so that he can rest there.

Atsuma "Then we must go after Naruto...those two are after them."

Vegeta smirked "The poor fools don't even know what they are up against...but we better send Gai."

Kurenai "As back-up?"

Vegeta put up his evil smirk "No...damage control hehe."

The three went to Kakashi's room and soon Gai joined them. The three ninja informed Gai and Gai decided he would go as soon as possible. They were talking about the events until Vegeta said "Be quiet...Sasuke is coming."

Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's room and saw everyone "Why is Kakashi in bed? Why are there so many ninja in his room?"

Before anyone could come up with a reasonable excuse a ninja barged in screaming "Is it true? Has Itachi Uchiha come back and is he after Naruto?"

Vegeta got a mad look on his face "You clumsy idiot!"

Only after that the ninja saw his mistake when he looked in the face of Sasuke. His eyes were filled with hate and he rushed out of the room.

_With Jiraiya and Naruto_

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking for quite some time now. They talked about the outcome of the chunin exams.

Naruto "By the way Pervy-sage...who is the one were are looking for?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto "Didn't the old man tell you?"

Naruto was shaking his head "Nope...he said you would tell me."

Jiraiya "I see. Well we are looking for Tsunade, the third member of the Sannin and a great medical ninja. She is the granddaughter of the first Hokage. She is renowned around the elemental nations for her special skills at medical ninjutsu."

Naruto "Then finding her would be a cinch."

Jiraiya shaked his head "I'm afraid not. Just like many great ninja she has a great flaw...she is addicted on gambling although she really sucks in it...that's why one of her nicknames is 'The legendary sucker'. Because of that a lot of people are after her to collect the debts she made. She changes her appearance all the time through a genjutsu. One time she looks like a woman in her twenties and the next time she looks 30 years old."

Naruto "Really? Then we have our work cut out for us."

Jiraiya "You said it! But be careful with your words around her. She is much like that Vegeta person you described. She has a short temper and she has monstrous strength!"

Naruto and Jiraiya spoke about the mission until they reached a town. Jiraiya decided to stay here for the night and would try to find a lead on Tsunade here. They checked in at a hotel when a woman walked by that gave Jiraiya 'the look' . He went after her like Kakashi on a sale of Icha Icha Paradise! Naruto decided to wait until Jiraiya returned...probably battered because he is such a pervert.

Naruto arrived at the room and decided to meditate.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was in the flowerfield and saw his father sitting in the middle.

Naruto "Hi...what are you doing?"

Minato **Sitting**

Naruto "Very funny...where is the fox?"

Minato shrugged **I don't know...we were busy to theorize on how we could remove a curse mark before he muttered something about a rabbit and left.**

Naruto laughed "I know what happened. He is a part of me so things appear here through his thoughts as well and although he is a demon he still loves to chase rabbits."

Minato looked surprised** I see. Well we have some theories about how to remove a curse mark but we still have to get some facts straight.**

Naruto nodded "Alright...so can you two get along a little bit?"

Minato **We just endure each other for the moment...by the way didn't you notice something strange on that woman that 'seduced' Jiraiya sensei?**

Naruto "Well..there seemed something wrong with her energy but something like that can be caused by several reasons."

Minato **I suspect she is under a Genjutsu...just be careful.**

Naruto wanted to say something but was brought out of meditation when someone knocked on the door.

Naruto _Is that Jiraiya? No..it's 2 persons I don't know...both above jonin level. One has a huge chakra reserves and the other doesn't have as much but has stronger energy...let's see what happens._

He walked towards the door and opened it. He saw a man with black hair and sharingan eyes. The other had blue skin and looked like an hybrid between man and shark.

Naruto _An older man with black hair and he has the sharingan...that must be Itachi Uchiha...Sasuke's older brother. _

Itachi started to speak while he pointed his finger to Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki...you will come with us."

The other started to talk "Itachi...shall I cut of his legs so that he can't run away."

Naruto decided to let them see he was not a scared child and placed a Vegeta remark "Don't threaten me like a little child fishface or else I might develop an appitite for Sushi."

Kisame got a mad look on his face while Itachi showed a barely visible smile. It was a good joke after all.

Itachi "So we have an fiesty one here I see...but still you have to come with us."

He reached for Naruto but he disappeared. He appeared a few feet away from Itachi's right side.

Itachi _He's fast! I could barely keep up...even with my sharingan._

Then Itachi heard a voice behind him.

Sasuke "Itachi! Leave him alone...your business is with me!"

Itachi "You don't interest me right now...go away."

Kisame looked at Sasuke and smirked "A sharingan...and he looks like you...who is he Itachi?"

Itachi "My younger brother."

Kisame "I thought all Uchiha's were wiped out...by you."

Sasuke started to scream "Get interested in me! I have hated you and made myself stronger because of it..." and while he was talking he made a few handsigns and lightning erupted from his hand "I've saved all my hate for this day...and now...you...DIEEEE"

While Sasuke screamed he rushed at Itachi with his chidori. Itachi just grabbed Sasuke's wrist and diverted the chidori.

Itachi "You're in the way" and he broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke was screaming in pain and was kicked away by Itachi.

Naruto wanted to meddle into the unfair fight but was stopped by Kisame "This is something between brothers...it's not our place to interfere."

Naruto "Fine..than I have to deal with you first. It's time to use my new technique on you"

Naruto jumped back and start to make handsigns. After he was done he cried out Demon art: Ethereal blades devastation! 6 orange glowing blades appeared and charged Kisame. He started to swing his big blade and deflected a few.

Kisame _What! My Sharkskin doesn't absorb the chakra...what's going on!_

One blade came through his defenses and hit him in the side. Kisame screamed out in pain.

Kisame "Aaahhh you stupid brat! What did you do!"

Naruto smirked "With this technique I combine a chakra technique with Ki. Unlike normal blades these blades won't cut through flesh...they cut right into your organs!"

Kisame _Ki? That's why my Sharkskin couldn't absorb it! This brat is more dangerous than we anticipated!_

His thoughts were interupted when Sasuke started to scream. Itachi performed Tsukuyomi on him. Sasuke relived the day that his entire clan was killed by Itachi. Naruto was so distracted by the screams that Kisame found an opening and Naruto saw the big sword rushing near his head.

He jumped back but saw the sword was already blocked...by a toad! Jiraiya appeared.

Jiraiya "So you really thought that a girl was able to distract the great Jiraiya from the path of justice!"

Naruto's face went blank "It did work you dirty old pervert...the only reason why you are here is because you were finally smart enough to discover the genjutsu."

Everyone fell down and Jiraiya yelled "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS!"

Kisame laughed "So you finally found us out...Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Jiraiya "Yes...and now it's time to put you both out of business" And with that said he made a few handsigns and yelled Ninja art: Toad mouth trap and the hallway began to change into something organic. Naruto looked at it while Sasuke was absorbed into the wall.

Jiraiya "Don't worry Naruto...this is my jutsu...it won't hurt you."

Itachi "Let's get out of here Kisame."

Both ninja started to run away. They were chased by a bunch of tentacles. Kisame stopped for a moment to cut the tentacles but soon after that new ones appeared. Jiraiya yelled "You won't escape this jutsu! No one escaped it!". Then Jiraiya heard a loud noise and run after the two criminal. When he turned he saw a big opening surrounded by black flames. He opened an scroll and started to write on it, then he made a few handsigns and the black flames were sealed inside the scroll.

Naruto "What were those black flames?"

Before Jiraiya could give a theory he heard someone scream Dynamic Entry and was kicked in the face by none other than...Gai! He explained he rushed to the town to follow Sasuke. He heard an explosion and came to check up on it and he used his forehead protector as a mirror. He only saw two shadows and decided to rush in. Jiraiya was pissed off of course for the lame apology. Gai took Sasuke to the hospital and Jiraiya and Naruto continued their quest to look for Tsunade.

As they walked Jiraiya asked something "Hey Naruto...that technique you did...what was it?"

Naruto "Oh you mean the ethereal blades devastation...those are swords made of a combination with chakra and ki with special abilities on their own. I first got the idea when I heard how the gentle fist was performed. For this technique I use the chakra of the nine-tailed fox because of its intensity."

Jiraiya nodded _That's one hell of a technique...and to make it even better...it's an technique only he can use because of the fox's chakra._

Soon they reached a town that was lively. Jiraiya explained a festival started here and that they would have a good chance that they can encounter Tsunade here because such an festival attracted gamblers from all over the world.

Jiraiya explained he wanted to search for Tsunade alone, because he knew her better than Naruto. He decided that Naruto can use his time however he pleased. Naruto pulled out a pretty big wallet filled with money he got from his missions. Jiraiya was shocked at the amount of money Naruto got and took most of it.

Naruto "Hey pervy-sage what are you doing?"

Jiraiya "You are young and therefor reckless with money, so I am taking most of the money so that you can't spend it all...here is 300 for you to spend."

Naruto "Just 300! That nonsense!"

Jiraiya "Money can make a ninja go corrupt! It's one of the 3 ninja prohibitations!"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow "Prohibitations?"

Jiraiya nodded "Just like Tsunade...she got addicted to gambling and for that she needs a lot of money. It corrupted her mind. The 3 prohibitations are things that can ruin splendid ninja. They are: Money, Alcohol and Women!"

Naruto "That's bull! I can't have alcohol since I am not 21...I am already taken in the love department and I am smart enough to handle money!"

Jiraiya "Tsunade thought she was smart enough to handle financial affairs and look what became of her! Now go and spend that 300!"

Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto didn't feel to chase after him. He enjoyed the festival. He played a few games, got some snacks and did things children of his age normally do. Then he decided it was enough fun for one day and started to look for Jiraiya. He walked and heard his voice coming out of a shop. He looked inside and saw a terrible view: Jiraiya was sitting between two women while he was drinking sake...but the most terrible thing was that he saw his wallet...totally empty!

He rushed in the room and started to yell at Jiraiya "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU OLD PERVERT! MAKING A BIG SPEECH ABOUT PROHIBITATIONS JUST TO BREAK ALL THREE OF THEM ALL AT ONCE!

The girls screamed and ran away and Jiraiya faced the wrath of Naruto. Naruto smacked him around and destroyed some furniture. Unfortunatly 2 people walked in and one of the persons coat was ruined by some sake! The other screamed causing Naruto to stop for a moment.

The person who was with the man with the coat screamed "Look what you did you brat...you ruined the new coat of my boss! I hope you are ready to pay up 100.000 ryou for the expenses!"

Naruto looked at the man with a scary glare "100.000? Gimme a break...I be with you in a minute...I have someone here who needs to be disciplined by his own rules."

The man with the coat answered "So you won't pay up hey? Then I have to hurt you...I was one of the most feared chunin of the rock village."

When he saw Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him because he was busy with punishing Jiraiya the man walked forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulder...

The next scene

The people who were out in the streets ran away in a panic. This happened when a part of a shop exploded and a man flew out of it to make an emergency landing across the street. He went through a stand before he landed against the shop on the other side of the street, which was one of the few shops that was made of bricks.

Naruto walked forward while Jiraiya was behind him...scared out of his mind.

Jiraiya _Note to self...Repay Naruto the money you spended and never piss him off again!_

Jiraiya stopped Naruto and promised him he would pay him back the money. Naruto calmed down a bit after that. They both continued to search for Tsunade and finally Jiraiya was lucky! When he entered a bar he met someone who won a lot of money from 'the legendary sucker'. He heard that Tsunade went to the next town to make up for her winnings there. Naruto and Jiraiya immediatly departed.

After a pretty long walk they finally reached the town they were meant to find Tsunade. They walked through it. Fate was smiling at Naruto when a older woman of a lotterly shop gave him a sign to come closer. He decided to get the first free sample lottery slip and won big! After that both people walked further while Jiraiya was thinking that Naruto would do it good in the gambling world. Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked at a point in the distance.

Jiraiya "Naruto...what's the matter?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya "We gotta move...Orochimaru is here!"

Jiraiya "WHAT? Are you sure?"

Naruto "Yes...Only one person has such filthy energy."

Jiraiya "I wonder why he is here of all places"

Naruto seemed to got a idea "I know! My friend Goku hurt him severely and now Orochimaru wants Tsunade to heal his arms!"

Jiraiya "You might be right! Let's move!"

With Orochimaru

Orochimaru, accompanied by Kabuto was standing in front of his former teammate...Tsunade. She was accompanied by another younger woman. He wanted that Tsunade would heal his arms. She was reluctant and wanted to attack Orochimaru. She was stopped when Orochimaru bit himself...exposing that Tsunade had hematophobia...she couldn't stand the sight of blood! He made a very interesting offer to her...to revive her dead lover and her brother with a forbidden jutsu. He would give her a week to decide. If she was willing to make a deal than she had to prepare 2 bodies as an offering for the jutsu.

Orochimaru "So I give you one week! If you don't do it there will be...consequenses."

Tsunade who still shaking of fear for the blood just looked straight ahead of her.

Kabuto looked into a direction and said "Lord Orochimaru...we must leave...two individuals are coming..."

Orochimaru nodded and repeated "One week Tsunade..." and both ninja disappeared.

When Naruto and Jiraiya appeared everyone was already gone. They both shrugged and decided to continue their search the old fashioned way. It was dark when they decided to go into a bar...and what a coincidence! Tsunade was busy filling herself with Sake. Both Sannin were surprised when they saw each other.

Naruto _That's the 50 year old granny? I almost can't believe it...she has a figure that would even make girls of my age jealous...not to mention her...no stop...don't go there Naruto...If you go down that road you'll soon be a fan of pervy-sage his books...(Gulp)_

Both former teammates started to talk while drinking sake.

Jiraiya "It seems you had a rough day."

Tsunade "Yeah...A day full of people I don't want to meet."

Jiraiya "You're talking about Orochimaru right?"

Tsunade nodded "Among others."

Jiraiya "What did he want of you?"

Tsunade glared at he compagnion who was introduced as Shizune "Nothing much...he was just bragging about how he attacked Konoha and how he wanted that I healed his arms so that he could do it again."

Naruto crossed his arms "Idiots like him never learn to accept an defeat."

Tsunade looked at Naruto "Jiraiya...who's this brat who's tagging along with you?"

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade _That's the nine-tailed fox container? _"Hmm...so what are you two doing here?"

Jiraiya got a serious look "Sarutobi-sensei wants to retire and wants you to be his successor."

Both Tsunade and Shizune were shocked. Then Tsunade regained her senses "No thanks...I don't think I want a fool's job."

Naruto smirked "I thought as much...Pervy-sage...this was a waste of her time...she has become useless if she thinks that leading a village is a fool's job than she doesn't deserve the chance!"

Tsunade got a mad look on her face "It IS a fool's job...just look at my grandfather the first hokage..the second hokage and the fourth hokage! They all lost their lifes because of it...and for what? So that the village could be safe!"

Naruto got mad as well "Well they chose to do it because the village meant everything to them! At least they died protecting something they loved...can you say the same thing when your life ends huh?"

Tsunade "What do you care huh!"

Naruto "Because I respect the hokage and one day I hope to do the same thing they did...to protect the people that mean the most to me!"

Tsunade got a sad look on her face while Naruto continued "Jiraiya...let's go...this is hopeless...perhaps we can find someone 'worthy' of the hokage position instead of this...worthless excuse...I hoped her grandfathers blood would run through her but I guess I was wrong..."

Tsunade stood up and yelled "KID...YOU AND ME OUTSIDE NOW!"

Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune went outside. Naruto and Tsunade were standing against each other.

Tsunade "Well I am a Sannin so it's ridiculous that I get so worked up over you...I will only use one finger to eliminate you!"

Naruto stretched a little bit "Whatever works for you...it's your funeral."

Jiraiya _It's clear that Tsunade doesn't know Naruto...I hope he doesn't take it too far._

Shizune _Poor kid...he will probably be demolished...too bad...he is kinda cute._

Naruto got in a battle stance and Tsunade waved at Naruto...indicating to bring it on! He rushed at Tsunade. He threw a kunai that was caught by the finger of Tsunade. She thought Naruto would go through with his run and got ready to hit with her one finger. When Naruto came in front of her he disappeared.

Tsunade _He's fast! Where is he?...what he's behind me?_

Tsunade barely dodged a kick from Naruto. Naruto made a barrage of kicks and punches and Tsunade dodged all. One time his fist scamped Tsunade's cheek and she became angry. She made a fist and hit him in the face that sended him flying. Naruto landed a few feet from Tsunade.

Naruto stood up and laughed "So much for a 'one finger fight'...ready to go all out?"

Tsunade was shocked _He should have been knock-out after a hit like that! What's going on here?_

Naruto rushed at Tsunade and she blocked his kick. She punched at him with full force and connected...with his palm. He blocked her attack!

Naruto "That's quite the punch you have there...but I also have a mean hard right hook...wanna see?"

Naruto pushed Tsunade's fist away leaving her open for a attack and he did what he claimed to do...he showed her his right hook and it was HARD! Tsunade was knocked in the air and barely landed on her feet while she was rubbing her chin.

Tsunade "Nice punch...you know what kid...I start to like you so what about a bet?"

Naruto "What bet?"

Tsunade "In one week we will fight again...if you win I will accept that the hokage position isn't a fool's job and become the fifth hokage...and you will get my necklace..an heirloom of my grandfather...but if I win I go my own way and I will take all your money."

Naruto "I accept your bet and I promise I won't let the village down!"

Tsunade "Why are you doing this for the village?"

Naruto "For my father who gave his life for it and for some people I know...I hope grow strong enough to be able to protect them and everyone else I care about! That's my dream!"

Tsunade looked shocked and she was remembering her younger brother and her lover...who's dream was to become hokage for the very reason the young Naruto just mentioned. They parted ways after they agreed to a battle field. Naruto told Jiraiya he would train and Jiraiya said he would be partially overlooking Naruto's training and the rest of the time trying to convince Tsunade to cancel the bet and take the Hokage position.

Three days later

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto train. They mostly were taijutsu moves...but at incredable speeds. And then Naruto stopped and spoke to Jiraiya.

Naruto "Pervy-sage...would you mind to spar with me a bit?"

Jiraiya laughed "Well Naruto...I may be old but don't forget...I am a sannin while you are a chunin. Do you really want to try it?"

Naruto smirked "Then let's even the odds! HHHAAAAAAA" Naruto screamed while he turned Super-saiyan...catching Jiraiya off guard.

Jiraiya "What the...? What did you do?"

Naruto shrugged "Just transformed into a much more powerful state. If you want to know about it...try to find Vegeta or Goku when we get back...they can explain it better than me."

Jiraiya "I see...I certainly will...well since you seem pretty sure of yourself...I accept the spar session with you." And after that Naruto showed a huge grin.

30 minutes later

Jiraiya was lying on the ground...he felt like 10 Tsunades clubbered him after they found out he was peeping on them. With eyes totally white of anger he screamed "NARUTO! YOU PROMISED IT WOULD BE A SPARRING MATCH!"

Naruto was floating in the air with his arms crossed and had a huge smirk on his face "You said it yourself...You are a Sannin and I am only a chunin so I thought I didn't need to hold back."

Jiraiya _add to notebook to self...Never spar with Naruto again...ouch..I think I broke a rib._

End of the week

Naruto trained the entire week while Jiraiya was overseeing his training. He was wise enough not to funcion as a sparring partner anymore and kept it only at spectating. They were waiting in the field for Tsunade to show up. Finally they arrived.

Naruto made a few stretches "It's about time...I was afraid you chickened out."

Tsunade smirked "For what? For a chunin...please at least give me some credit!"

Naruto got in a battle position "Now don't think I will hold back because your a pretty old lady."

Tsunade blushed since she only heard the pretty part "I wouldn't even want it kid...now let's get this thing going before I get any older."

They both rushed at each other. It seemed to be an even match. Tsunade might be old but she still had enough fighting spirit left in her. Then Naruto saw an opening and used it to place a hard punch in her gut. Then he kicked her in the air...and again...and again...and then placed a heelkick to send her down to the ground while he cried out Uzumaki barrage. A huge cloud of dust appeared only to reveal that Naruto hit a log.

Naruto_ A substitution...good move for a old lady...where did she go?_

He closed his eyes and felt her energy behind him! She hit him in the neck. Naruto felt something was going wrong with his body. His limbs didn't move the way he want it anymore.

Tsunade wanted to explain the attack but was interupted when a huge cloud of dust appeared. When the dust cleared everyone saw that Orochimaru and his faithful sidekick Kabuto appeared! This was bad because Naruto was still having trouble moving!

Orochimaru "So it seems you didn't take my offer...then I guess I have to force you to use your healing arts on me...Kabuto...show her!"

Kabuto rushed at Tsunade but was kicked back by Shizune...Kabuto got a nosebleed bcause of that attack and Tsunade's hematophobia made itself known...she froze up of fear. Jiraiya was standing next to Shizune.

Jiraiya "Shizune...you take on four-eyes. Naruto is still under the effects of Tsunade's attack and Tsunade is useless now because of her fear of blood. I will take on Orochimaru.

All four people started to fight. Jiraiya seemed the be equal with Orochimaru although Orochimaru couldn't use his arms and was forced to use mostly Taijutsu. Kabuto on the other hand showed that he was better than Shizune was. He hit her with his chakra infused hand which he used to make scalpels to do internal damage. Shizune created a cloud of poisonous fog but she was surprised when Kabuto dodged it by going underground. Kabuto got to Shizune's ankles and she couldn't use her legs anymore.

Kabuto turned to Tsunade and ran to her with a kunai in his hand. He was very close to Tsunade and raised his hand with the kunai in it to end Tsunade's life. Both Tsunade and Kabuto were shocked when the hit was intercepted by Naruto. He made a desperate move and used his arm to stop the kunai.

Tsunade "N-Naruto...why?"

Naruto smiled "why did I save you? Like I said before...I protect the people who I care about...you might be our next Hokage and someone who fills that position is treated by me as a person I care about."

Kabuto smirked "Do you really think you can protect her? Look at you...you are a mess! You can't even move the way you like to?"

Naruto showed his evil smirk "Maybe I can't...but that doesn't mean I'm out for the count."

He screamed and red electric currents erupted from his body. An orange aura surrounded his body and because of the sheer force of that aura Kabuto was send flying. Jiraiya and Orochimaru interupted their battle because of the sudden upsurge of power.

Jiraiya _Is he turning super-saiyan? No...this is something else...It almost feels like the chakra of the nine-tailed fox but it's...not as sinister...what's going on?_

Orochimaru _What is this? Wait...I know this chakra! Is that brat the container of the Nine-tailed fox!_

Naruto was engulfed in orange light and his features were blurry. Then the screaming stopped and everyone was shocked of what they saw...Naruto had changed!

His hair was golden and it was spikier than normal. Instead of the green eyes of a super-saiyan he had red slitted eyes now. He had grown fangs and on his face were red marks that looked like runes and they were glowing. His nails were longer and his tail's color was also golden. Steam appeared at the wound Kabuto inflicted. He spoke to Kabuto but it sounded different...darker...more demonic. It was a mixture between Naruto's voice and the voice of the Nine-tailed fox.

Naruto **Well...I think I can protect granny-Tsunade perfectly...don't you agree...KABUTO!**

**Mnarutodbz** "Well and with this we end the chapter."

**Naruto **"What did you do to me! Bastard!"

**Mnarutodbz **"It could be worse...I could also write you as your orignal version..."

**Naruto **"What do you mean?"

**Mnarutodbz gets a DVD of Naruto and let's Naruto watch it.**

_Three hours and 3000 dattebayo's later_

**Naruto **"What the...? This is lame...and why is the original me always screaming DATTEBAYO?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs** "I don't know...the english version is worse...than you always scream BELIEVE IT!"

**Naruto pales and is sitting depressed in a corner mumbling** "I'm a loser...I'm a loser"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops** "Okay...see you on the next update...and let's hope that Naruto is out of his depression...Oh yeah and please review!"


	13. Chapter 12: Retrieve Sasuke!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi people here I am with a new chapter...again."

**Naruto **"It took your sweet time to do it! I finally want to find out what you did to me the previous chapter idiot!"

**Mnarutodbz **"What did you expect? That I let Tsunade die while you still suffered from that attack she did on you?"

**Naruto sweatdrops **"N-No...but still you shouldn't have turned me into...a freak or some sorts!"

**Mnarutodbz **"It's not a freak you moron! Just wait and...read...you will see what it is!"

**Naruto **"Tch...then we have to do the reviews and the poll status first!"

**RogueNya **"Good job on the chapter ^^. Look forward to seeing how this battle goes. Only thing need to work on is Asuma's name as it is Asuma not Atsuma...First few times I thought it was a typo but can tell it not now...But anyways just letting you know the right spelling in case someone else not...

**Asuma **"Yeah you jerk! Why did you spell my name wrong!"

**Mnarutodbz scratches the back of his head **"Hehe sorry...it's just...I don't pay too much attention to side characters and I played your name in my head and thought it was ATsuma...hehe."

**Asuma's face blanks out **"Should've done your homework jerk."

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyways...thank you RogueNya for pointing out my mistake...I appreciate it."

**dsgundam00 **"are any bad guys from DBGT or DBZ entering the story?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I think I covered this question before...uhm yes in and after the 'retrieve Sasuke' mission more characters of the dragonball universe will appear."

**RedRangerBelt **"What did Naruto do? Did he turn Super Saiyan, but with the nine tailed fox's chakra, or something like that? Is Naruto going to kick Kabuto's ass? Or Orochimaru's? Hope he does. Does Naruto get Tsunade's necklace, and does she agree to become the fifth Hokage?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ah RedRangerBelt again with a buttload of questions :D Great! What Naruto did will be explained in this chapter. Asses will be kicked...but not killed."

**Naruto **"Why the hell not!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because I say so...because Orochimaru is needed for the next few chapters."

**barryc10 **"Nice. Is that form similar to the form that was just revealed in the manga?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I don't really know...sorry. I don't read the manga because I like to watch the anime. What does that form look like? Can you send a link for a picture through a PM? Thanks!"

**CaptureGod-Otamegane **"overused plot device, but i will soldier on! for the sake of the awesome and mightyness bestowed upon us by the DBZ lords!"

**Mnarutodbz reads the review and sweatdrops **"Ehm...yeah right...and for the overused plot...sorry about that I didn't know people used that plot so much...I try to be as original as I can get!"

**dsgundam00 **"awesome chapter, Hey are there going to be more characters from DBGT entering the story?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yes indeed...or else it wouldn't be a crossover...Most dbz/dbgt will start to appear in and after the 'Retrieve Sasuke' mission."

**Chi-Chi **"Will I be in it too?"

**Mnarutodbz **"...HELL NO!"

**Chi-Chi makes an angry face **"And why not! Answer me punk!"

**Mnarutodbz **"...'cause...your annoying."

**Chi-Chi **"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!"** Chi-Chi pulls out her frying pan of doom and starts to chase Mnarutodbz.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Poll status please!"

_Poll status:_

_Itachi Sasuke status:_

Itachi: Good 4...evil 0

Sasuke: Good 0...evil 3

Still the same...Itachi is far more popular.

_Goku Ino/Temari Status:_

Ino: 1

Temari: 3

Also the same...keep busy with the flowers Ino...they're all you have.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Everyone looked shocked at Naruto. They never had suspected something like this. He looked like himself but more feral than before. All his wounds are healed and even the attack that Tsunade made on him earlier seemed to be healed. Kabuto looked scared at the boy before him. The next second Naruto was gone and appeared right in front of him. Kabute proved he got good reflexes because he jumped back.

Naruto smirked when he said **What's the matter Kabuto? You said it yourself...I'm a mess.**

Kabuto didn't answer but thought _I said that indeed...but now the situation has changed. I can't count on Orochimaru since he is busy with Jiraiya and his arms are still useless. I can't outrun him because I just saw his speed and I can't compete with that...so that means a fight...even to the death if it comes to that._

Kabuto got up and his hands were engulfed by his own blue chakra scalpels and he rushed towards Naruto. He tried to hit anything that came to his sight but everytime it was dodged by Naruto. Then he got a hit in the face that shattered his glasses. He flew backwards and slowly got up.

Kabuto _This is no good...He's too fast. He is stronger than me in physical strength so a honest frontal attack would be suicide...also Orochimaru has trouble fighting off Jiraiya...so there is only one choice left...summoning Manda._

Kabuto ran to Orochimaru. Kabuto revealed Orochimaru's arm with a seal on it, he drew a little bit of blood and smirked it on the seal. Then he made handsigns and cried out summoning jutsu!

A huge cloud of smoke appeared while a great purple snake made it's appearance. Quickly after that also Jiraiya and Naruto did the summoning jutsu. After a while the battlefield was clear of all smoke and everyone could see the great purple snake Manda, a huge toad with a pipe called Gamabunta and the Nine tailed fox.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and even Tsunade were shocked by this.

Orochimaru _That brat...can summon the nine-tailed fox from his own body! What's going on here? I need to know!_

Kabuto _Nine-tailed fox? Or is it a weak being that took form of the nine-tails? _

Before anyone could say something Manda spoke "Orochimaru...why did you summon me in such a difficult situation? Remember...for a fight like this you need to give me 100 offererings!"

Gamabunta "Jiraiya...did you summon me here for a reunion? And what is that filthy fox doing here?"

The fox growled **Watch out frogface...It's good for you that Naruto only summoned me to deal with that pathetic worm that wants to be called a snake or else I would have made sure you ate your last fly!**

Gamabunta pulled a face that could be called a laugh "Fine...let's settle this later...after we got a snakeskin wallet."

And with that the three creatures burst into action. Gamabunta unsheathed it's sword and jumped at Manda...Manda hit the toad painfully and lost the sword. Manda tried to finish of the toad but was interupted by the nine tailed fox. Manda tried to wrap himself around the nine-tailed fox but stopped when the fox started to bite him painfully. Because Manda backed off a little the fox could give it a smack with it's claws. Quickly after that Gamabunta and Jiraiya made a combo-attack. Gamabunta sprayed oil while Jiraiya used a fire style jutsu which created Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Soon the flames enveloped Manda. Both Jiraiya and Gamabunta thought they had him but Manda only shed his skin, allowing him to go underground and make a sneak attack from behind. Before the fox could interfere Manda was impaled by Gamabunta's sword. The one who handled it was none other than...Tsunade!

Orochimaru "B-but how! I thought you would still be in shock because of your hematophobia!"

Tsunade smirked "Sometimes I have to conquer my fears...I can't let Jiraiya and a mere chunin have all the fun now can I?"

Orochimaru got mad and his tongue came out of his mouth and wrapped itself around Tsunade's neck! Tsunade barely released the tongue and gave a hard pull on it so that Orochimaru was flying towards her. Tsunade got the upper hand in the battle and soon she was the only one giving the punches. Orochimaru was struck down and Tsunade prepared one fierce strike. But before she could connect she felt how her body froze up. Everyone present wasn't able to move their bodies anymore!

A cloaked figure appeared in their midst and walked towards Orochimaru. No one knew who he was but they all felt one thing coming of from this person...he was evil with a capital E.

Mystery person "Well, well...this is an interesting development. I loved the show but I can't allow you people to kill this man yet...We have great things to do...him and I." He started to chuckle like a madman "But don't be dissapointed...we will meet again...soon. I have great plans for you...young warrior." And he placed his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder and they both disappeared while the cloaked figure let out an eerie laugh.

After both disappeared everyone could move again. All summonings disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto "What just happened?"

Jiraiya shrugged "I have no idea...I couldn't move my body at all! How about you Tsunade?"

Tsunade shaked her head "No I couldn't either...I never experienced something like this or never heard of a jutsu that could make this happen..."

Naruto "Well I can say that we have a new enemy...I never felt someone that was as evil as him. That guy has more evil in him than Kabuto and Orochimaru combined."

Jiraiya looked around "Speaking of him...where is Kabuto? I didn't see him disappear with that person."

Tsunade shrugged "I don't know and I don't care...the lackey probably run away when the master isn't here."

Naruto "Your right granny Tsunade...and besides we have other things to think about."

Tsunade grunted with the 'granny' name and said "First of all...I'm not your granny...second...don't call me Tsunade anymore."

Jiraiya looked surprised at Tsunade "Does that mean...?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes...from this day on you can call me the fifth hokage!" And she took off her necklace and placed it on Naruto's neck.

Naruto was surprised and said "B-but we didn't finished our match so I didn't win the bet!" And he was shocked when Tsunade gave him a kiss on his forehead and she said "It doesn't matter. The fact you were there when needed is enough prove you are worthy of this necklace."

_The next day_

The group was ready to start their journey to Konoha. Everyone was healed and ready to go. Only Jiraiya had one question to Naruto.

Jiraiya "Hey Naruto...one question before we go...that 'transformation' thing you did yesterday. What was that?"

Naruto smiled "Well, I explained everything about the nine-tailed fox to you right?"

Jiraiya nodded and Naruto continued "Since the soul bond I can fully control the nine-tailed fox's powers. But his chakra is different than normal chakra...in other words...for most people it's poisonous. So if I want to make full use of it's powers I need to transform my body so that my body can handle the chakra. The fox is also known for it's healing capabilities, so in that form my wounds heal almost instantly. But I don't use it that much because it still is a strain on my body...that's why I have to combine that form with my super-saiyan transformation."

Tsunade interupted "But isn't that healing dangerous? When you speed up healing means you don't regenerate the old cells but make new ones by dividing your cells. But...your cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime. This means you are shortening your natural lifespan!"

Naruto crossed his arms "A friend of mine called Vegeta explained this to me and said that I shouldn't worry about it. He literally said; we saiyans are naturally developed for fighting and because of that our bodies are different than other (_he said beings but I will say other people)_ humans. This also goes for our cells...in other words..we are not confined to the number of cells you people have."

Tsunade "If what you say is true...that would mean your lifespan is higher! And what the heck is a saiyan?"

Naruto "It is true we have a longer lifespan...we also retain our youth for a very long time so that we can fight longer...and for the saiyan part...ask Vegeta or Goku when we are back in Konoha...they can explain it better than me...or ask the third...knowing him he would have quite the file on our abilities."

Tsunade "Then I will do that...It would be good to see Sarutobi-sensei again...guess he would look pretty old right now."

Naruto shrugged "And he's proud of it...he doesn't conceal it...right...granny Tsunade."

_30 minutes later_

Two young people were walking in the streets. They were just talking about the stuff normal people talk about. Suddenly one of them tripped and fell on the ground. When he looked at the 'thing' he fell over he was surprised it was a head of a child.

Naruto "Excuse me sir...but can you please dig me out?"

Person "What happened to you kid?"

Naruto "Well...let's just say that I had some trouble with a certain woman."

The two young people looked at each other and shrugged. They dug Naruto out and after he thanked them he _flew _off...leaving the two people behind in amazement.

After a few minutes Naruto caught up with the travelling group and apologised to Tsunade.

_With Orochimaru and the mystery person_

Orochimaru and the mystery person arrived in a cave. Orochimaru felt that his strength was returning to him and stood up. He turned towards the cloaked figure.

Orochimaru "Who are you?"

The mystery person starts to chuckle "Me? I am nobody...or somebody...maybe everybody. Who can really tell who they are. A more interesting question is...what do you want?"

Orochimaru didn't know what to do with the weird answer to his question and said "What is it that you want?"

The mystery person started to shake when he chuckled...the chuckle was so eerie that even someone as corrupted as Orochimaru couldn't help but to shiver "What I want? I want power...glorious and fine power. And I would like it to share it with you...with someone who wants to know the wonders of the world."

Now it was Orochimaru's turn to chuckle "And what makes you think I want that? And why do you think I won't betray you when the time comes."

The mystery person replied "Because one vulture doesn't pick out another vulture's eye...and with two great minds we can accomplish so much more than when we are alone...glorious times are ahead of us hehehe"

Orochimaru couldn't help but to agree with this strangers reasoning and asked "But there is still an loose end that I have to worry about..."

The mystery person answered "I know, I know...you're waiting for your new container...Sasuke Uchiha...for your immortality jutsu...I can even assist you on that one."

And with that the two evil masterminds did what they do best...they plotted.

_One week later_

The group finally arrived at Konoha.

Naruto stretched "Aahh...finally back...it became time. We could have come back sooner if _someone_ didn't protest so much against instant transmission!"

Jiraiya "I am a human...if our creator wanted us to travel at the speed of light he wouldn't have gave us bodies"

Naruto shrugged "Let's just go to the old man and tell about the mission."

Before they could move a orange blur appeared and quickly hide behind Naruto.

Naruto looked surprised "Goku? What's the matter?"

Goku looked paranoid and searched the area "V-Vegeta pulled one of his pranks..."

Naruto rolled with his eyes "What did he do now?"

Goku "We were just taking a bath in the hotspring...we were just relaxing. And then without a reason Vegeta blasted the wall that seperate our bath from the women and flew away at high speeds...and...and."

Naruto sighed and ended his sentence "And the women thought it was you and that you are a pervert."

Goku nodded his head "And the...the worst thing is..."

Before he could speak further someone was running towards them...none other than the snake-loving sexy maniac Anko!

Anko "GET BACK HERE PERVERT! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU PULLED THIS ON ME!"

Naruto decided to stop her this time for Goku's sake and he tried to sweet-talk to her "Please beautiful lady, my friend just explained what happened. I know him and I know he isn't a pervert. It's all a painful mistake...although I could understand why you would think otherwise with someone as pretty as you."

Anko looked at Naruto with a strange look "Hey kid...your not trying to seduce me are you?"

Naruto sweatdropped _Uh oh...please Kami...don't let her get the wrong idea_ "No of course not miss..I am already taken in that department...it's just that..."

Anko continued "you want to convince not to hurt that pervert and you use sweet-talk to do it...WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM...A CHEAP LADY!"

Naruto _NOOO WHY KAMI...this...is gonna hurt!_

While the two saiyans were being 'punished' by Anko, Vegeta was in the shadows...trying to hold his laugh in. It failed and a loud laugh was heard. Anko immediatly turned her head "SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU! WELL GET READY TO JOIN THE ACTION SQUIRT!"

Anko rushed towards Vegeta but he stretched his arm out and a yellow Ki-ball became visible. With a dark voice he said "Just try it and you'll be faster in the afterlife than Kakarot can eat a bowl of ramen."

Anko stopped for a moment and licks her own lips "You wouldn't do it kid...I can see it in your eyes...hehe your mine!" and she rushed towards Vegeta. He aimed his arm to the ground just before Anko and fired the Ki-ball. She was send flying because of the impact and Vegeta smirked "I told you so."

Naruto looked freaked out and yelled "What do you mean 'I told you so'?"

_A few miles away_

Some people were enjoying their well deserved drinks. Suddenly a part of the ceiling collapsed when a young woman came through it. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings. She turned to the freaked out bar-owner and said "That little...when I get my hands on him...grr...say you there...where am I?"

Bar-owner "Y-y-you're in my bar...called afterlife."

Anko looked dumbfounded and then screamed "BWAAHHH I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

_At the Hokage's tower_

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Goku and Vegeta were standing in front of the Hokage. Jiraiya explained what happened during the mission...especially the part when the mystery person appeared. The hokage had a concerned look on his face.

Hokage "So...you guys didn't know what that person was after?"

Jiraiya shaked his head "No...no idea. He seemed to be interested in Naruto as he said that he would have great plans for him."

Vegeta interupted "Than we only have to figure out in what _way_ he is interested in Naruto."

The Hokage looked at Vegeta "What do you mean?"

Vegeta "As I said in what way...is he interested in Naruto because of the nine-tailed fox or is he interested in Naruto since he is a saiyan?"

Jiraiya "What has that to do with it?"

Vegeta looked annoyed at Jiraiya "Everything...if it's for the nine-tailed fox than we can anticipate his actions better...but if he is after Naruto because he is a saiyan a whole line of reasons can be behind and on top of that...it would make me and Kakarot a target."

The Hokage looked strangely at Vegeta "Who is...Kakarot?"

Vegeta pointed at Goku "He is...Goku is the name he got when he was adopted. His true saiyan name is Kakarot."

Tsunade "I wanted to ask this for a while...what is a saiyan?"

Vegeta explained the whole thing again about what saiyans and their abilities are.

Tsunade looked shocked "I never heard of a clan that has those abilities...and if they did exist everyone would go to them to examine them for medical reasons! I never heard about this anywhere in the elemental countries."

Goku jumped in "That's because we are not from the elemental countries actually we are ali.." at this point his mouth was covered by Naruto's hand but it was too late...the three other persons heard it.

The hokage got a serious look on his face "Okay...it seems you guys haven't been totally honest with us...now tell the whole story."

The three saiyans looked at each other and nodded.

Vegeta "Okay...but this information is highly classified right?"

The hokage nodded and Vegeta continued "We saiyans lived on the planet Vegeta..."

The hokage sweatdropped "Wait..._PLANET _Vegeta? Can I conclude that the saiyans are a whole _race_ of people?"

Vegeta nodded "Indeed it's even in another universe but to continue. We saiyans shared our homeplanet with a race called the tuffles. Like I said before...we saiyans are a warrior race and soon war broke out. Because the tuffles had advanced technology they could hold their own against us...until the full moon came. This was a turning point in the war since every saiyan transformed into Oozaru. The king of the saiyans...my father king Vegeta conquered the planet and named it after himself. But with the tuffles gone we didn't have the technology to go off the planet. We made a deal with an alien race and we hired ourselves out as space pirates. Eventually we worked under an evil being called Frieza."

Tsunade looked strange "Frieza?"

Vegeta nodded "Yes. As time flew by Frieza noticed that saiyans became stronger at a fast pace. One day the saiyans rebelled and Frieza destroyed the planet. Only 7 saiyans survived; Me, the former general called Nappa, Kakarot, his older brother Raditz, a low class soldier called Turles, the legendary super saiyan called Broly and his father Paragus."

Vegeta explained what happened after that. How he first met Kakarot and what happened after that.

Everyone's eyes bulged out and eventually Jiraiya asked "But there is one thing I don't understand...Naruto is a saiyan as well...he proved that when he transformed into a super-saiyan. But I knew his father and mother and I can say neither of them were aliens."

Goku "That's right...I will explain that. On the planet I was raised we had 7 mystical balls...called Dragon balls. When all 7 balls were gathered you could summon a dragon and make a wish. Through the years we made many wishes. But we were too greedy and the negative energy in the dragon balls exploded. We had to fight several dragons but the last one absorbed them. It was the hardest battle Vegeta and I ever fought but eventually we defeated him. In the end I absorbed the dragonballs so that something like this could never happen again and it didn't. Until that time no one used the dragonballs...until 13 years ago."

The Hokage "A wish to make Naruto a saiyan...but why?"

Vegeta "When we got Naruto a few people asked us to make him as strong as possible...so that would explain that."

The Hokage nodded "I think I understand the whole story now...I only don't get one thing."

Goku "What?"

The Hokage "Well...I know you and Vegeta were ehm...'transformed'...back to make you children again. But after I hear this story, the timeflow doesn't match."

Vegeta muttered "Grr...Like I said a millon times before...we saiyans don't age as you humans. The day my natural life ended I was 312 years old."

The Hokage blinked "N-Natural...life..ended...312..what?"

Vegeta "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI..." he cursed under his breath "I was brought back to life for this whole ordeal and Kakarot...is immortal."

Everyone fell down and Tsunade yelled "IMMORTAL! Like invincible immortal!"

Goku shaked his head and showed his famous 'Son' grin "No..not invincible. I simply don't age anymore...but I can still be killed. Even a true immortal person can be killed...if you destroy every cell in his body at the same time. But like I said...I don't age...currently I'm about" Goku seems to think "Around 12 to 1300 years old."

The hokage shaked his head _This is going over my head. Aliens, immortals...magic balls and bringing the dead back to life..better change the subject before I get a headache._

The Hokage "Allright...thanks for sharing this...interesting information...of course this is an S-rank secret and others may only be informed with Naruto, Vegeta or Goku's approval. Now to business of immediate concern. As you all know I plan to retire and that Lady Tsunade takes my place. Tsunade, what is your answer?"

Tsunade bowed "Thanks through the last events I decided to be your successor and I will try to protect the village even if it costs my own life!"

The hokage nodded "From now on you will be known as The Fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. In one week everything will be made official."

Tsunade bowed and the group was ready to leave but Naruto, Goku and Vegeta were stopped by the hokage.

The Hokage "For the last time as Hokage I want to give you three a mission."

Naruto cocked his eyebrow "What mission? I just came back."

The Hokage "I know but...this is important. You won't have to travel since this is a mission in the same village. It's an S-rank mission."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Mission in the city? Are the ANBU on vacation?"

The Hokage chuckled "No...but it's hard to know who to trust in the ANBU anymore. I want you to investigate someone. Naruto is very important in this mission."

Naruto "Me? Why?"

The hokage got a serious look in his eyes "Because a source told me that a certain man has certain plans for the nine-tailed fox container to turn it into a weapon."

Goku "And who is this man who we need to investigate."

The Hokage "His name is Danzo. Since the beginning of my career he has been a thorn in my side. He is what I like to call an 'warhawk'. He tries to disturb the peace everywhere. I have good reasons to believe he is planning several things that are no good and I want to know what. But he has a strong voice in the council and because of it I can't interfere directly."

Vegeta "So the name is Danzo got it...and if we find something...incriminating?"

The Hokage got an icy glare in his eyes "Then I let you decide how to deal with it."

Vegeta nodded while Naruto and Goku looked dumbfoundly and Goku asked to Vegeta "What is he talking about?"

Vegeta smirked "It's simple...find the problem and eliminate it. In other words...if that Danzo character indeed has plans that are no good we have to decide what to do with him...which means either capturing him or...eliminate him."

Goku got a serious look on his face "That's wrong Vegeta! We can't just kill a man."

Vegeta chuckled "You're still too naive Kakarot...tell me why did you fight all your enemies?"

Goku "Because they were hurting and killing innocent people!"

Vegeta "The same happens here. If he plans something to cause a war many innocent people will die...and enemies won't even care about it...they are just casualties of war. Think about how many women and children would die just because someone wants to prove his might...with this mission we are trying to prevent that."

Goku eyes bulged out _He's right...sometimes one life has to be taken to save thousands...I hate to admit it but...I guess we don't have any other choice._ Goku nodded "Fine...we will see what happens and make our decision when the time comes."

Vegeta turned back to the hokage "So...do you know _when_ he is trying to make an attempt on Naruto?"

The hokage "As a matter a fact...I have good reasons to believe someone will try to...abduct Naruto the day after tomorrow...why?"

Vegeta "Oh just to be sure...I just wanted to know when we can expect some action. Trying to do an transformation jutsu would be tricky since we don't know the abilities this Danzo character or his accomplices have. So Naruto has to go alone...We will report back when the mission is done."

Just after everything was said and done the door was kicked in. Anko caught up with the saiyans and they looked scared and...amused. Both Goku and Naruto had a scared look in their eyes while Vegeta looked amused.

Vegeta "Ah you finally caught up hey...did you enjoy your little trip?"

Anko was panting heavily because she ran so hard and because she was furious! She screamed "I'll get you for that little punk!" And she threw a kunai in his direction. Vegeta simply dodged it and the kunai went straight into the Hokage desk. The hokage started to scream.

The Hokage "Anko! What the hell is the matter with you!"

Anko "These little buggers humiliated me and they have to pay!"

The hokage looked at the three saiyans "Is this true?"

Vegeta answered "No...not really...I simply pulled a prank on Kakarot...Naruto tried to save him and I simply...laughed at the situation I brought them in...and this psycho rushed at me and I gave her flying lessons."

Anko screamed "PRANK! So you were the one that..."

Vegeta "Yes I was...I destroyed the wall and I would do it again without a second thought...I nearly died of laughter when I saw Kakarot running for dear life."

The hokage sweatdropped at this story and Goku said with a little bit of anger in his voice "Sometimes...you really are acting like a little brat Vegeta."

Vegeta turned his scary glare to Goku and said with a deep voice "What...did...you...say?"

Goku sweatdropped and waved his hands before himself "Me? I said nothing...really."

Vegeta slowly walked towards Goku while Goku walked backwards and Vegeta continued "No I really thought I heard you say something Kakarot...something about me being a brat or some sorts."

Goku just showed a nervous smile and Vegeta screamed "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE BRAT AROUND HERE CLOWN!" and he punched Goku right through the wall and across the village. The eyes of Anko and the Hokage bulged out while Naruto thought _Sheesh here we go again_.

Naruto whined "Vegeta...don't forget we have a mission to do and that we might need Goku...preferably in one piece."

Vegeta turned his head in anger and was muttering in himself. Anko said she would apologise to Goku and deal with Vegeta later on...she said she had better things to do, with a sweatdrop.

Naruto and Vegeta walked outside but suddenly Naruto was glomped by Hinata...deserving a smile from Naruto. Sakura just walked by and thought to herself _I gonna have to learn her secret one day! Maybe then I will have better luck with Sasuke_. Hinata let Naruto go.

Naruto raised his hand "Hi Hinata...is everything allright?"

Hinata "I'm fine but I didn't know you would be away for so long."

Naruto laughed "Hehe...sorry I didn't know it would be so long...anything new?"

Hinata shrugged "Not really. Just the same old D-ranked missions...the annoying cat and training. Although I have to say that Neji is much more relaxed now since he had a conversation with my father. He is training in the Hyuuga estate every now and then."

Naruto "Really now? Perhaps there is still hope for him. By the way...I missed ya."

Hinata "I missed you too...the house is so quiet when you are not around."

Before anyone could see it they were kissing in the middle of the street.

Vegeta ended the romantic scene with an annoyed voice "Hey lovey doveys...if it isn't too much to ask I would like it if you stopped that right now...Naruto and I have some things to discuss."

The lovely couple break away from the kiss and Hinata blinked at Vegeta "Things to discuss?"

Naruto nodded "Yes indeed...and it's an S-ranked mission and you aren't allowed to listen in to the conversation."

Hinata's eyes widened "B-But you just came back!"

Naruto shaked his head "I know...but don't worry. The mission will start the day after tomorrow and it will be nearby so the mission will be cleared before you know it."

Hinata pouted "Fine...but I expect A LOT of your time tomorrow and when you're done with the mission!"

Vegeta and Naruto sweatdropped while Naruto said "S-sure Hinata." Naruto sighed in his head _She will expect I will go shopping with her...this is going to take a huge chunk out of my income._

The nine-tailed fox and Minato laughed inside Naruto and Minato said **That's the destiny of a man in love...no matter how powerful we are...we are helpless when it comes to our women...but don't worry...many have come and failed before you.**

Vegeta _Why do I have the feeling I've seen this scene before?_ while he was remembering the things he went through with his teenage daughter Bra.

Finally Goku appeared through instant transmission.

Hinata looked at Goku and got a concerned look on her face "G-Goku? Are you okay...you look somewhat...bruised."

Vegeta chuckled "He can take it...let's just hope he landed on his head."

Hinata looked angry at Vegeta "That's horrible!"

Vegeta shrugged "For what? His head or the thing his head connected with? I can say from personal experience that his head is hard enough to withstand even a meteor! Naruto...when you're done with your...fiancé...meet me at training field 11."

And with that said he walked away. Hinata looked dumbfoundly and said "Why is he always like that? Doesn't he like me?"

Naruto laughed "Nah don't worry about it. It's just how he is. He didn't really agree with the whole arranged marriage concept but in the end he accepted our choice."

Hinata "Ah so that explained the event the other day."

Naruto looked strangely at Hinata while Goku sweatdropped and Naruto asked "What event?"

_**(Flashback)**_

It was a nice quiet day in the Hyuuga estate. Everyone woke up and did what they normally do. No one had any idea that fate had something else in store for them than a quiet day. The male receptionist of the Hyuuga estate saw someone coming. It was none other than Vegeta and his face spelled trouble!

Receptionist "Good morning sir can I help you?"

Vegeta "Yes...maybe you can. I want to talk with to the man who calls himself the head of the Hyuuga family."

Receptionist "I'm sorry sir but lord Hiashi isn't available at this time. He is training his cousin."

Vegeta got a mad look on his face "Then tell him he should make time or else I am blowing this entire estate into oblivion!"

The receptionist got a serious look on his face "Don't forget who you are talking to kid! The Hyuuga clan is one of the strongest clans in Konoha and if you want to use force to get in here you will suffer the consequences!"

Vegeta lost his patience and powered up, freaking out the receptionist and destroying a pretty big part of the Hyuuga estate. There was a huge hole in the wall and behind it was Hiashi and Neji. Hiashi looked terrified at Vegeta. Vegeta glared back at him and asked "You're Hiashi?" and Hiashi nodded. Vegeta showed his evil smirk and said "We gotta talk."

_1,5 hours later_

Hinata was on her way to the Hyuuga estate to ask her father a few thing but when she arrived she noticed that a pretty big part of the estate was destroyed. She ran towards it, afraid that there might be casualties. When she arrived she heard no one was badly injured. Her father and Neji were in the worst condition. She ran to her father and asked what happened. Her father explained that Vegeta came to the Hyuuga estate to question them about the whole arranged marriage stuff. Neji tried to protect him but was kicked away. Eventually after a few beatings Hiashi could explain why he did the things he did. Vegeta was somewhat satisfied by that answer but didn't agree with it and he left.

_**(End flashback)**_

Naruto sweatdropped "You knew about this Goku?"

Goku just scratched the back of his head and nodded.

Naruto sighed "I really gotta talk to Vegeta about his temper...oh well I could suspect this from him."

And he and Goku took off in search for Vegeta to discuss the mission.

_Two days later_

Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha and he knew he was being followed. He suspected this would happen and he walked into an alley. Two men appeared and they looked like ANBU but there was something not right about them. Naruto appeared behind them.

Naruto "Who are you guys and why are you following me?"

One of them answered "Who we are doesn't matter...we've come for you Naruto Uzumaki and you will come with us."

Naruto looked at him "Why?"

The same one answered "Because we tell you to..."

Naruto smirked "Sorry but that just won't do."

The man said "Then we have to force you...Fû...take him."

The other man rushed at Naruto but suddenly stopped. The other man said "Fû...why are you stopping?"

Fû "I...don't know. I sense something strange from him...something that doesn't belong here."

The other "You mean a genjutsu or transformation jutsu?"

Fû "No...it's something else..I can't lay my finger on it."

The other "Than ignore it and take him in!"

Fû rushed forward again but when he came too close he was send flying into the wall behind him. The other man just looked at his teammate behind his mask and calmly said "Not bad...I couldn't see it. But it's time you came with me."

Naruto "And why should I come with you?"

The man said "Because my master wants you."

Naruto "And who is your master? Tell me now or else I will force it out of you."

The man grunted and said "Make me!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles "I was hoping you would say that." And then he made handsigns and said Demon art: Demonic world jutsu!

The man felt a strange sensation. It seemed like Konoha went up in flames and strange creatures came near him. He was able to fight a few off but eventually he was captured. One of the creatures tried to do something to him but he resisted. The next few hours he was tortured. Finally he was mentally broken and one of the creatures placed it's hands on his head. The creature faded and the man returned to reality...although he felt strange. The ritual seemed to last for hours but actually mere seconds passed by.

The man saw Naruto and said "What did you do just now!"

Naruto smirked "my Demonic world jutsu sends you into a twilight area where certain creatures roam. They will take posession of your body and now you are my minion for the next 48 hours!"

The man said "No...I won't do it."

Naruto laughed "But you don't have a choice...I will give you an example. Give me your name!"

The man wanted to say no but he blurted out "Hyo".

Naruto crossed his arms "See...now tell me everything you know about...your master."

Hyo couldn't control his own speech and said "His name is Danzo Shimura. He is the founder of ROOT and although that faction was put on a stop a long time ago we kept working under him in secret. His real purpose is to lead Konoha in glory in his own way."

Naruto nodded "I see...and what are his intentions with me? And what other operations does he have?"

Hyo "I don't know...I only get orders. I know is that lord Danzo keeps files in his office. The only thing I know beside that is that he had some contact with Orochimaru some time ago."

Naruto "And how many people are present to the location you are supposed to bring me?"

Hyo "9, including me, Fû and lord Danzo."

Naruto asked if someone had special abilities. Hyo answered yes and explained the abilities. Mostly were special Taijutsu techniques and there was one with a mid to long range technique. The one was called Sai and he used creatures made of ink but he wouldn't have to worry about him since he was out for training. Naruto called out Goku and Vegeta and they tied up Fû. The plan was that Goku and Vegeta would follow Naruto and Hyo from a distance. When the time comes Naruto will slightly increase his powerlevel so that they can rush in and take care of matters.

The group took off and Hyo led Naruto to a cave with a hidden entrance to the ROOT hide-out. There was one guard but he let Hyo pass but when Naruto and Hyo were behind him they hit him in the back knocking him out. Eventually Hyo led him to Danzo, who was standing in the middle of a hall.

The man had bandages around the half of his face. He had a cane that supported him with walking. His right arm was hidden beneath his clothes. Naruto was in front of the man and Hyo stepped back, remaining in the shadows like he supposed to do.

Danzo "So you are the container of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded "Yes I am...why did you sent two men out to meet with you?"

Danzo "Let's just say I can use your...no the nine-tailed fox his power for my ideals."

Naruto smirked "And what may those 'ideals' be?"

Danzo showed a faint smile "To bring Konoha back to his former glory...on top of the shinobi world! The third Hokage is too soft in my opinion, making peace with other countries! They even decided to make peace with the village hidden in the desert, even when they tried to take over Konoha together with Orochimaru!"

Naruto "They were tricked by him...they even brought in the Kazekage's body as proof."

Danzo shaked his head "Your missing the point. If I was Hokage the attack wouldn't even happened, because they would be too afraid to attack Konoha. The Hokage is too soft in his resolve as a leader and therefor the people and shinobi have grown soft. An shinobi must rely on his reasoning and only think about the mission, no matter how bad it may seem...even if it costs the lives of many innocent bystanders!"

Naruto looked angry at the man standing before him "That's the reason why there is so much hate in the shinobi world...because of that attitude. If you lead a village like that the only result you will get is that other villages join forces to stand up against your tyranny!"

Danzo laughed "Now you are getting the point. That's why I need the power of the likes of you! To be strong enough to stand against ALL hidden villages!"

Naruto smirked "Well...you only made one miscalculation..."

Danzo looked arrogantly at Naruto and said "And that might be...?"

Naruto "That I would never join forces with you! The reason why I am here is because me and my comrades is to stop you!" and Naruto powered up. Soon after that Goku and Vegeta barged in, eager to fight in all their saiyan glory!

Soon Danzo was standing in the middle of ROOT members that were present but he was surprised that Hyo was standing beside the saiyans and he said "So you dare to betray me Hyo?"

Naruto answered on his behalf "Actually he didn't...he is under a special technique of mine...to be more precise...he is posessed."

Danzo smirked "I see...I misjudged you but also you made one mistake.."

Naruto "And that might be?"

Danzo made a seal with one hand and Hyo fell down. Danzo spoke "Do you really think I would let my subordinates do missions for me without thinking about the possibility they might be caught? I made curse seals on all my ROOT-members...if they are captured or controlled I activate the seal, leaving them unable to let out precious information."

Vegeta smirked "You really are a sly devil aren't you...actually I should thank you. He would only got in the way."

And after that the saiyans burst into action. The members of ROOT were pretty tough...but the strongest weren't there and the ones that were present barely got above high-jonin level. The unfair battle only took 30 minutes and Danzo was the only one standing.

Danzo "It seems I underestimated your abilities...young ninja. But this doesn't mean the fight is over."

Vegeta "And how do you want to fight us? Look at you...your leg doesn't look right...your right arm isn't usable and the half of your face is under bandages."

Danzo "I can fight...but I won't...you will young one." and he walked towards Vegeta and a second later he was in front of him. Vegeta turned to Goku and Naruto.

Goku "Vegeta what are you doing!"

Danzo laughed "He isn't doing anything...I am! I wear this bandage for a reason...the reason is to hide my sharingan! I got hold of it when the entire Uchiha clan was killed...that's why I ordered Itachi Uchiha to do it! But this sharingan is special...it's the sharingan of Shisui Uchiha...the only one who could perform the sharingans Mind-controlling dojutsu, which enables me to control someone's mind"

Than Vegeta suddenly smirked and hit Danzo in the face and he was send flying. He crashed into the wall, breaking most of his bones and rolled on the ground. He could only raise his head a little bit and asked "B-But how! You should have been under my control with the mind-controlling dojutsu!"

Vegeta smirked "It could work on most people...but I and them aren't the same. We don't only train the physical art of combat but we also train our minds. Someone tried to control me in the past and I let him...but only to reach my goal...not his. Simply put...you tried to invade my mind but I shielded myself from your...technique."

Goku "So what are we going to do with him?"

Naruto "I know what to do with this piece of trash..." He made a few handsigns and cried out Demon art: Demonic world jutsu! and soon Danzo was in the same state Hyo was in. Naruto continued to talk "This way we can interrogate him when we are back in the village. The only thing we should do now is to get the documents in his office here and carry him back. After he spilled the beans of all his petty schemes the hokage can decide what to do with him."

Vegeta nodded "Good thinking...I would like to give that old man a few ideas of intergalactical executions for this lowlife."

Goku and Naruto sweatdropped and backed away from Vegeta. Vegeta raised his eyebrow "Did...I say that last part out loud?"

Naruto got hold of the documents and read some through...he was amazed by all the terrible things Danzo had a finger in! Then they flew off while Goku carried Danzo while Vegeta carried Hyo. Soon they were in the Hokage's office. Naruto reported about the mission and explained what happened and handed over the documents. The Hokage quickly read a few and paled when he read a certain part of the Uchiha clan.

Hokage "I see...so that's how everything is connected!"

Vegeta "What do you mean?"

The hokage looked at Vegeta "Several years ago the Uchiha clan was killed by their prodigy called Itachi Uchiha. You've met him before."

Vegeta thought back and nodded and the Hokage continued "I have been thinking about that for quite some time now and a few things didn't add up...Why would Itachi slaughter everyone of the Uchiha clan except his little brother? And the reason he gave was also...strange. He said he did it to test his abilities but recent events proved he joined an organisation and I believe some people _can_ be stronger than Itachi himself."

Vegeta nodded "Then his testimony doesn't add up indeed. If he did it to test his abilities he would also be eager to fight the strong people in that organisation...so that means there was another reason. On top of that...if he wanted to test his strength he would only fight the strong members of the clan...not just slaughtering everyone."

The Hokage "Yes indeed and after I read this part I understand the true reason. Listen"

_Itachi Uchiha is still stubborn. He refuses to kill the Uchiha clan so I gave him a choice. Either he would do it or I will send my ANBU troops to do the dirty work. I can even inform the Hokage if I find it necesarry. The entire Uchiha clan and the council is so dense! I just bribed one strong Uchiha to plan a coup de tat and send in Itachi as a spy for 'the sake of Konoha'. Even the police force isn't able to see through it. I don't care what happens as long as I get Shisui Uchiha's sharingan. Itachi will see things my way eventually...he even said that he cared more for the village than his own clan. I am so glad that I can put that naivity to use!_

Goku heard the story and was disgusted by the man and yelled "That's horrible! Letting innocent people get killed just because he wanted someone's power!"

The hokage agreed "Indeed and the sad part is that Itachi Uchiha had to flee the village just because he protected something that was dear to him. Just listen to the next part a few days after the slaughter."

_Today I got a message from the renegade Itachi Uchiha. He let me know that if I or any of my subordinates would lay a finger on his little brother Sasuke, he would tell the council and the hokage that he killed his entire clan on my order. His naivity backfired on me and can bring me down so I will let my voice be heard in the council and give Sasuke the special treatment. _

Vegeta "So that Itachi killed his own clan just to save his little brother hey...foolish if you ask me. If he went to you in the first place he could save everyone."

The hokage shaked his head "Itachi thought this was the only way and he took it. This information is classified until further notice. I will only inform the ANBU that if they find Itachi Uchiha to take him in...alive. They may not kill him."

Naruto shoved Danzo in front of him "What do you want to do with this piece of garbage? We can interrogate him about other activities or do you want to punish him right away."

The Hokage got a serious look in his eyes "First interrogation and then you will release your technique and then we will bring him to justice. We will make sure this kind of thing never happens again!"

Naruto nodded and said to Danzo "You will answer all the questions from the Hokage and you will only tell the truth...got it?" Danzo slowly nodded.

Just after that Sakura barged in to the Hokage's office. She was yelling and no one could understand what she was saying. Finally she calmed down and said "It's Sasuke!"

Naruto looked worried at Sakura "What's the matter with him?"

Sakura explained that she saw Sasuke last night. He had an backpack and was walking towards the village exit. She tried to stop him and Sasuke said that he couldn't walk the road of a ninja like she did. He said he was an avenger and had to follow a different path, and his path was meeting with Orochimaru for power! Sakura tried anything to stop him from leaving, she even told him she loved him. The only response she got was that he disappeared and appeared behind her and whispered 'thanks for everything' and then everything went black.

While Sakura explained everything with tears running down her cheek Vegeta yelled "THAT STUPID IDIOT! Now we have to go after him just because that idiot wants more power without working for it...tch pathetic!"

The hokage said "Calm down. You are right about several things. The boy is filled with hate and revenge. These are my instructions; Vegeta, you will be the leader for this mission. You're more tactical then Naruto or Goku and since we don't know if other people are guarding Sasuke it would be best that you lead the mission. Gather any genin you please in the next 30 minutes! Naruto and Goku are also added to the mission. Now head out, the 30 minutes will begin now!"

The saiyans left and Sakura wanted to follow them but was stopped by the hokage "No Sakura, you will stay here."

Sakura "B-But why?"

Hokage "You already tried to stop him and it didn't work. On top of that you are too emotionally involved making you a liability for this mission."

Sakura lowered her head. She knew the old man was right. The only thing she could think was _Please, Vegeta...Goku...Naruto...please bring Sasuke back!_

**Mnarutodbz **"Pfff that was a long chapter."

**Goku **"Well...it wasn't THAT long..."

**Vegeta **"For the love of Kami please shut up you fools."

**Naruto **"Someone is in a bad mood..."

**Vegeta **"Damn straight! I'm pissed off because we have to follow that idiot...you know how boring this is going to get!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Trust me...it won't be boring...next chapter you will gain new allies and fight strong people! On top of that you will finally see some other characters of your world!"

**Goku shows a big grin **"Really? Now I am really excited!"

**Mnarutodbz **"But first something more serious. The next chapter is the last chapter you can vote for the current polls! As you read in the beginning Itachi will turn good while Sasuke will be evil. And Temari is kicking Ino's ass in the polls! Please don't forget to review and until next time!"


	14. Chapter 13: The Chase

**Mnarutodbz **"Well here we are...the chapter were things will start to get interesting!"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"I've gotta see it before I believe it."

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh you will...BELIEVE IT!

**Vegeta pales **"What...the (beep) was that!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Sorry...saw the original DVD of Naruto with friends and since they like the english dubbed version...hehehe it's kinda stuck in my head...dammit."

**Vegeta **"What the hell are you talking about? What original Naruto and what is an DVD in Kami's sake!"

**Mnarutodbz explains what an DVD is and suddenly an TV and dvd-player appears and Mnarutodbz let's Vegeta watch the original Naruto DVD.**

**Vegeta sweatdrops **"So this is what Naruto is supposed to be! What an disgrace! I like him better now!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Shut your mouth! Naruto is popular all over the world and a lot of anime fans watch it!"

**Vegeta gets mad **"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ehm...nothing...reviews please!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Oh shit, Vegeta's pissed now. So do they take any of the Rookie Nine or any of Gai's squad with them? Does Itatchi come back to Konoha and become a Konoha ninja again? Is Sasuke going to Orochimaru? What happened to Kabuto?"

**Vegeta **"This guy AGAIN!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yeah...I like him...that's why his review is first...The first question will be answered in this chapter. The poll will come to a closure in this chapter and I can already tell you that Itachi will become good. Sasuke will go evil according to the poll so he will join Orochimaru's ranks. Kabuto...well since Orochimaru left I guess he shunshined out of there."

**vaughnd22 **"i was hoping he would do the golden great ape."

**Mnarutodbz **"To get things straight...Naruto isn't physically able yet to contain the golden ape status and because of that he can't fight the golden ape in his mindscape like Vegeta did. Naruto will need to take control of his golden oozaru form before he can summon it!

**Greenicedragon1789 **"this is a very good story. will hinata become a saiyan and when vegeta and goku get theres will they become saiyans to? and one more thing where is naruto's Oozaru because vegeta can summon his and will goku as well. they should summon there inner beast with one hand and the other hand can summoining cotrat."

**Mnarutodbz **"Ehm let's see...No one _becomes _a saiyan. They are born. The only reason Naruto is one is because he was wished to be a saiyan by the dragonballs inside Goku. There is no reason to wish that Hinata nor any other pairings will be wished into a saiyan. And Naruto can summon an demon fox that's really old and powerful so he doesn't really need an Oozaru summoning. Of course he can if he wants but than he's gotta fight the Oozaru in his mindscape before he can summon him, just like Vegeta did. Only I don't really get that one hand and other hand stuff...if you review again can you please explain it so that I can understand because I don't know what you mean and I don't even know what an...cotrat is :S. Thanks for the review."

**dsgundam00 **"Nice chapter can't wait for the next one."

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you! It's always nice that someone says the chapter or/and the story is good."

**Naruto **"That's the reason why you wrote it right?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...one of the reasons...I mostly write because I have an lively imagination and because it's some sorts of relaxation for me!"

**abird323 **"Good chapter and nice job fitting it all in one chapter"

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you! It was really hard at times and even I got stuck...but that was quickly fixed with a lot of redbull and a bottle of wodka!"

**Goku sweatdrops **"You drink?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Just sometimes when I feel like it...I have some form of responsability you know!"

**Vegeta **"Yeah...right...you're just a drunk lunatic who drinks so much that you can come up with the weird things like 'Veggie' and stuff like that."

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"No I'm not...I guess some other people thought about that name...I'm not really sure...let's go to the final poll status since no one can vote anymore...before I get insulted even more by Vegg...uhm Vegeta."

_Poll status:_

_Itachi Sasuke status:_

Itachi: Good 4...evil 0

Sasuke: Good 0...evil 3

Still the same...and it's decided...Itachi will be a good boy from now on...just like tobi...only not so evil...ehm what now I am confused :S

**Itachi **"Yay *victory dance*"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Of course he will remain the cool way he is..."

**Itachi stops victory dance and looks serious **"I will save Sasuke..."

_Goku Ino/Temari Status:_

Ino: 1

Temari: 3

Also the same...Temari gets Goku and Ino is going to grow old and die alone...or not? Only time will tell :P

**Temari **"Ha take that dumb flower bimbo!"

**Ino **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! OOOH NOW IT'S ON BITCH!"

**The two start a catfight and Mnarutodbz is waving money in his hand **"I bet 100 on Temari! Who's game!"

**Mnarutodbz gets hit by Ino and Temari for that remark **"D-disclaimer please...somebody...help!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

The three saiyans ran across town in search for genin to recruit for their coming mission...retrieving Sasuke! Vegeta was reluctant to recruit genin at first but Naruto made it clear they could use them.

While Vegeta ran he said "Tell me Naruto...the three of us has more power then every shinobi in this godforsaken planet so why do we need to recruit people who will only slow us down?"

Naruto ran next besides Vegeta and said "We don't know how many people are protecting or holding Sasuke. Although we can sense their energy we only know how much energy they have...not their abilities. And on top of that we don't have any techniques to discover traps, so a Byakugan or even that dogbreath and his puppy can help us out on our mission."

Vegeta snorted "Guess so...it only irritates me that we have to bring them along...they will only slow us down in the end...and tell me why we are going to that Shikamaru kid?"

Naruto "He may be lazy but he has a good set of brains...he may be even brighter than you when it comes to battle tactics. Plus he has the Shadow possession jutsu so he can delay the enemy or enemies."

Goku remained silent because he didn't know much people around Konoha nor it's abilities. The group stopped when they heard someone calling at them. It was none other than Ino.

Ino was running "Hey Naruto, Goku...Veggie where are you going?"

Goku snickered when he heard Vegeta's nickname. Vegeta heard him and gave a scary glare and with with a deep tone he said "I dare you...just...one...word."

Goku kept on snickering "Nope...I'm going to use this against you later."

Naruto "Stop it you guys...we have a mission on our hands."

Ino just looked at them "A mission?"

Naruto nodded "Yes..and nope...I am not gonna tell you miss Konoha daily."

Naruto gave her that nickname when Ino spread the word around town that Hinata was with Naruto. She hated it and tried to get on good terms with Naruto ever since.

Naruto continued "Do you know where Shikamaru is? Since you are here means that he is here as well."

Ino shrugged "Guess he is at his house this early in the morning...it's east from here."

Naruto thanked her and the saiyans went off.

Shikamaru was having breakfast with his father until someone knocked on the door. Shikamaru's mother answered the door and went to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's mother "Shikamaru...Three boys are waiting for you...they said they needed to speak with you about a mission."

Shikamaru sighed "Even when I have breakfast I can't be left alone from ninja duty...this is such a drag."

Shikamaru went to the front door and Naruto explained what happened the night before. Shikamaru was shocked that Sasuke left the village and said he needed 5 minutes to get ready.

Soon after that he was running together with the saiyans and said "Any other ideas who to bring along?"

Naruto nodded "Yep...either that dogbreath or Neji. Their abilities can prove useful against traps."

Shikamaru nodded "Do you mind if we made a quick stop to pick up another member?"

Vegeta glared at Shikamaru "Your friend?"

Shikamaru "Yes. I worked with him and we understand each other."

Vegeta "Fine...as long as he can keep up...we not only need battle advantages but also speed to catch up with Sasuke."

Shikamaru "Don't worry about that...he is a lot faster than he looks."

They stopped at Choji's house and Shikamaru knocked at his door...no one answered.

Vegeta "Isn't he at his house?"

Shikamaru shaked his head "He is...only he is a heavy sleeper but I know how to wake him up." And while he was speaking he got a bag of chips.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow "Didn't you just had breakfast?"

Shikamaru "Yes, but this is for him. This is special barbeque flavored chips. So if one of you guys could help me by eating the bag."

Vegeta smirked "Guess it's your lucky day Kakarot...time to show how useful you are."

He didn't had to tell Goku twice and Goku started eating. When he was by the last chip the door went open and someone stole the last chip from Goku. Goku looked at the person and said "Who's the fatty?"

While Shikamaru and Naruto looked scared Vegeta showed a huge grin. Choji glared at Goku and softly said "What did you call me? Did you say fat?" And then he started to scream "I AM NOT FAT! IT'S STRESS! AND FURTHERMORE I AM CHUBBY!"

Goku scratched the back of his head and turned towards Vegeta "Hey Vegeta...isn't chubby another word for fat?"

Vegeta just shrugged with a smirk on his face while Choji got pissed off even more and wanted to rush at Goku while he was screaming "CHUBBY'S RULE!". He was held back by Shikamaru and Naruto. Eventually Shikamaru was able to calm Choji down and forced some sort of apology from Goku. They explained what was going on and that Shikamaru wanted that Choji joined the mission.

Soon after that the five ninja were running and Choji said "Is this everyone?"

Naruto "No...we just need one more person...Neji Hyuuga. Than we are all set to go."

Choji "Why do we need that jerk? Why not bring Hinata?"

Naruto "I would if I could but she is away to another village with her father."

Eventually they found him. Naruto explained that Sasuke left the village and that they could use Neji's byakugan for this mission. He quickly agreed and the final six shinobi went to the village exit. Suddenly they saw someone coming in to the village...Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi "What a big group of people...are you going to train or has something happened?"

Naruto "Last night Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru. We are trying to retrieve him and get him back to the village."

Kakashi's visible eye widened "He did _what?_ I will join you guys if you don't mind."

Vegeta was the one that answered "Sure. As leader of this mission I say we can use you. You have the most experience with several jutsu's and your sharingan can prove useful. We leave now."

Kakashi nodded knowing Vegeta wasn't the most patient person. They were standing at the gate. Vegeta started to speak "Okay people listen up. From here on out you will listen to me and follow my demands without question. If I say jump you don't ask how high but you will just jump as high as you can. I am responsable for your lives and I don't intend in losing any of my troops. If you let me or any of your teammembers down I will kill you myself. Do you understand!"

Naruto and Goku nodded while the rest just...paled and then nodded.

Vegeta smirked "Good. Now let me explain how we are going to will travel in a straight line. I will travel in front. I have seen enemy territories before and know what to look for so that will come in handy. After me comes Kakashi, he can signal my commands through handsigns to you guys. His sharingan is also able to see incoming enemy attacks and decipher them immediatly. After that comes K "Vegeta looks at Kakashi and corrects himself "Goku. His instant transmission technique can teleport you guys out of dangerous situations in an instant. After that comes Naruto...in the middle. He knows that shadow clone jutsu and can attack and defend the group with clones. After him comes Shikamaru and Choji as a pair. They worked together before and know each others strengths and weaknesses so together their stronger. Neji will cover the rear since his Byakugan has an 360 degrees vision and can see enemies coming who plan a sneak attack. Is this all clear?"

Everyone said yes and Vegeta said "Then let's move out...we're burning daylight here."

The group was traveling for a little while and it wasn't going as fast as Vegeta hoped for. Sure Naruto, Kakashi and Goku could go faster but the rest were just regular ninja with normal or low chakra reserves. Suddenly Vegeta commanded to stop and everyone did.

Kakashi "Why are we stopping Vegeta?"

Vegeta "I sense something...a four man squad are in combat with 2 people...jonin level."

Goku "So? They are delayed...this is perfect to cover the distance between us and them."

Vegeta shaked his head "K..grr Goku...Their energy just increased pretty fast and the air about their energy changed...what does that tell you?"

Goku seemed to think and then he knew it "Of course...increased energy and the changing of it..it's indicating transformation!"

Vegeta "Indeed...if it was just the three of us I wouldn't mind but we have teammates to take care off and I don't want to rush in there and be responsable for any of their deaths."

Goku "Yeah you're right...but I can't sense that Sasuke."

Vegeta "I can...just barely. I think they didn't went through all that trouble to take him from the village just to kill him later...they're probably Orochimaru's lackeys and Orochimaru wanted something with Sasuke so that means he is either knocked out for the moment or something else I don't know about."

Goku "Probably...so what's the next step?"

Vegeta "Their transformation is unnatural and that causes a lot of mental and physical strain on their bodies which means they will be worn out when the battle ends and that they will try to find a place to rest. I say we use that time to close up on them and surprise them."

Kakashi "What's the difference between unnatural and natural transformation?"

Vegeta looked at Kakashi "Natural transformations like we saiyans have is just what it is...it's natural. Our bodies were prepared for it since the day we are born. Because it's natural the body will get used to it over time and we remain ourselves mentally although a small change can sometime occur. With unnatural transformations it's different. Something _forced _the body to transform, in this case probably a curse mark. That means their bodies aren't ready for it and therefor the transformation is alien. Because it's alien they can't stay long in that form. If they do their bodies will wither or even worse...they will lose their minds. These are the things that will happen because their body will try to cast out the power that transformed the body...the anti-bodies attack the body and mind itself sort of speak."

Kakashi looked strangely at Vegeta "You mean something like an disease that makes a human immune system go haywire and attack healthy cells?"

Vegeta smirked "Exactly...something like that. Only in this case they can turn the 'disease' off but their body will be tired from the strain."

Goku looked dumbfoundly at the two and Vegeta saw him and sighed "Just medical explanations...not that you would know anything about it since you never go to medical facilities!"

Goku looked offended and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta and said "Neither did you!"

Vegeta wanted to say something but quickly closed his mouth since he wanted to complain that he was in a hospital once with the birth of his daughter and that it took HOURS but since others were here he decided to postpone that comment for another time and just said "I will argue with you later about that...for now we must follow that group...it seems the battle is over."

The group traveled but suddenly Vegeta said they would proceed on foot to keep their energy level down. Quickly they found out that the ground was booby-trapped with wires and they stepped over it. Vegeta also discovered that there were many double traps. 2 wires were just after each other but one was visible for the nakes eye and the other was painted green and could only be seen if the rays of the sun reflected off it. Soon they split up when they were near the enemies. It were the same four that formed the barrier around Orochimaru. They were sleeping. Vegeta and Neji were hiding in the bushes but suddenly on of the enemies threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it at the two. Vegeta grabbed Neji and rushed forward, escaping the explosion. Soon after that Choji came out and threw a smoke bomb. The enemy group were still standing, waiting for the smoke to clear up. When all the smoke was gone they suddenly figured out they couldn't move on their own!

The one with the gray hair said "What the hell is going on! I can't move!"

Shikamaru stood in front of the enemies with a smile on his face and said "Shadow possession jutsu succeeded!"

The enemies looked at the ground and saw that their shadows came together and connected with the shadow of Shikamaru.

Goku looked at it "Cool...but where is Sasuke?"

Vegeta "Look at the barrel behind them...My guess is that he is in there...what did you guys do to him?"

The red-headed girl said "None of your goddamn business idiotic bastard!"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Idiotic hey? I'm not the one that is trapped in an enemy jutsu you red harpy!"

The red head got angry and shouted "Well at least I don't have an receeding hairline stupid buffoon!"

Vegeta was shocked...not because of that receeding hairline remark but rather about the fact buffoon...he immediatly connected that to the race of apes and then he concluded it came to his most hated word...monkey!

Because Vegeta was unable to give one of his...snappy comebacks Shikamaru decided to 'help' his teammate out "Well...at least that shows how friendly my teammate is...or didn't you notice that his face is shaped like a heart _because_ of that receeding hairline?"

Vegeta started to shout at Shikamaru "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE YOU LAZY IDIOT...YOU'RE HELPING HER NOW!"

The grey haired man interupted the arguement "Sorry to interupt your...interesting conversation but as you might see we have to deliver someone to lord Orochimaru..."

Vegeta turned his attention to the grey haired man "You're not going anywhere in the position you are in now."

The grey haired man smiled "But didn't you notice something's different."

Suddenly the groups eyes widened when a kunai was thrown somewhere behind them. The kunai was aimed at Shikamaru and he had to disconnect the shadows to avoid it. The enemies were free and the big man with orange hair slammed his hand to the ground and yelled Earth style: Earth dome prison! and soon all members of Konoha ninja were trapped in a dome made of solid rock. All four were standing there and suddenly the second head of the grey haired man was back, cracking it's neck when it came into position.

The fat man smirked and walked towards the dome, placed his hands on it and said "Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru you guys go on ahead. I plan to have myself a little meal."

The grey haired man Sakon said "Sure...just don't take to long...catch up when you're done."

The red-headed girl Tayuya said "Yeah...don't take as long as last time fatso!"

The large man Jiroubo said "That isn't the way a lady should talk Tayuya...I won't take long I promise."

The man with six arms Kidomaru said "I'll keep you to that...when you catch up you can carry Sasuke." And he lifted the barrel with Sasuke in it and left with the rest.

_Inside the dome_

Everyone was wondering how they came into this mess. Vegeta was looking around _Hmm...is this thing developed only to imprison us here? If it is...why did only three of them left and one is standing outside...wait...I feel it now...one of them is stealing our energy!_

Goku went to Vegeta "Hey Vegeta...you feel that? That f...chubby guy outside is stealing our energy."

Vegeta "I know already..." and he showed a smirk "And I don't like it...so I just do what I always do...get the hell out of here."

Shikamaru said "And how do you want to do that? Simply dig yourself out?"

Vegeta smirked grew wider "No...not really my style...I like something more...direct."

_Outside the dome_

Jiroubo was just standing outside the dome, sucking up all the chakra in the dome. He was thinking _This is quite the meal...there is a lot of chakra in here. Oh well not that I mind, I'll be full in no time at all!_

Suddenly a fist appeared in front of him and hit him head on! He flew a few feet back and ended his trip against a tree. He was shocked when he saw that the blue cladded warrior smashed through his earth dome like it was nothing!

Jiroubo "No way! What's going on here? You shouldn't been able to do that!"

Vegeta smirked while the rest followed "Well I did fatso!"

Jiroubo "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Vegeta smirked "Fatso...as in fat, large, obese, overweight...must I continue?"

Jiroubo "HOW DARE YOU!"

Vegeta "Hey don't blame me for pointing out the obvious...You're the weakest of your group and they decided to drop some dead weight...all few thousand pounds of it."

While Jiroubo discovered new levels of anger Goku sighed "You can always count on Vegeta to get under people's skin...but don't we have a group of enemies to catch up with...this guy is already half beaten because he is almost sufficating from anger."

Jiroubo started to scream "ENOUGH!" and he rushed at the group calling out shoulder charge. Goku just stretched his arm out and stopped the giant man. Goku just gave the man a push and he fell on his behind.

Vegeta "For once your right...I have a score to settle with that red-headed witch!"

Shikamaru said lazily "You guys go on. I and Choji can take care of this one. You guys are stronger and faster than us so you have a better chance to catch up with Sasuke."

Vegeta "Fine...but don't get yourselfs killed...in case of an emergency take these." He gave Shikamaru three green beans.

Shikamaru "What are these things?"

Vegeta "They're called senzu beans. They restore your physical ailments and restore your chakra."

Shikamaru "But there is only two of us...so why give us three?"

Vegeta was annoyed and said "Never heard of the term 'buffer'? If you two get beaten and take those and one of you use a dangerous technique that depletes your chakra a lot than you need that third bean."

Choji "Good thinking...now get going you guys!"

The rest of the group left and only Jiroubo, Shikamaru and Choji remained.

Jiroubo smirked "I see you guys guys are the useless pawns they prepare to lose when things get tricky...tch pathetic. I will first take care of you guys and then I will take on your sorry excuse for a leader."

Shikamaru smirked "That shows how little you know about us Konoha ninja. Vegeta may be a rude guy but he wouldn't have left us here if he didn't think that we could beat you...and just praise your luck that he didn't fight you himself...in the end you would pray for death!"

Jiroubo smirked evil "Talk tough all you want...you guys won't survive this and neither will your friends. The other three are stronger than me and will kill your friends without even trying!" and with that he rushed at the duo and cried out shoulder charge! He was blocked by Choji while Shikamaru got out of the way. The two...chubby people battled for dominance and Choji was the one that won when he lifted Jiroubo up and threw him away.

Jiroubo immediatly got up and made a handseal and yelled earth style: earth shaking palm and he smashed his hand on the ground and rubble of earth was flying towards Choji. He dodged it but in the meantime Jiroubo planned another attack and cried out Earth style: Sphere of graves and he lifted a huge boulder made of solid rock.

Choji's eyes widened as he screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Jiroubo threw the sphere and Choji countered with Human boulder. It depleted a bit of chakra and the sphere damaged him a little. Suddenly Jiroubo was unable to move when Shikamaru perfomed his shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru smirked and Jiroubo knew his mistake...he was so busy with the physical stronger Choji that he forgot about the little pipsqueek shadowlover! Choji performed his human boulder again and hit Jiroubo head on.

Choji and Shikamaru thought that was the end but unfortunately for them this wasn't the case...Jiroubo activated stage one of the curse seal just before Choji hit him! Jiroubo attacked the duo who was surprised and landed a few hits. Both Choji and Shikamaru didn't anticipate that Jiroubo would be able to increase his power by this much. Suddenly Choji grabbed something from his pouch and Shikamaru saw a small plastic container with 3 different pills in them. The were colored: Green, yellow and red.

Shikamaru looked shocked at the pills and said "Choji...are those...?"

Choji nodded "Yep the Akimichi enhancement pills." and he took out the green pill and his chakra increased a lot. Of course Jiroubo was still stronger but he had 2 opponents to face so he was at a disadvantage despite his greater power. The shadow possession jutsu didn't had much effect on him anymore but it was still a bother. When he was distracted by it he was suddenly hit by Choji's super multi-sized jutsu. Choji's body expanded like a giant and squashed Jiroubo like a bug!

Both thought that Jiroubo couldn't survive that but yet again they were wrong. Choji felt that Jiroubo started to lift him. Suddenly he heard Crushing palm and Choji was send flying in the air. Both Choji and Shikamaru were amazed by what they saw...Jiroubo had changed completely! He had brown skin and his eyes changed. His iris was yellow and the rest was black. He also had long orange hair. Choji decided to take the yellow pill but still he and Shikamaru had trouble. But the Shikamaru got a great idea!

Shikamaru whispered to Choji so that Jiroubo couldn't hear him "We will use his own strength against him...he normally uses taijutsu right?"

Choji nodded.

Shikamaru continued "His strength is greater than ours now so we have to outwit him...everytime he strikes we dodged but we make sure that we have something hard behind us..or we will simply trip him so that he falls. If he falls I will use shuriken to harm him...do you catch my drift?"

Choji smiled and nodded and they got to work. The plan worked perfectly and soon Jiroubo was so mad that he charged at Choji and Choji was in the perfect opportunity to trip Jiroubo and he took it. Shikamaru true to his word immediatly started to throw shuriken and Jiroubo was impaled...in his last efforts he tried to get something from his pouch but he was unable to do anything with it because death came too soon.

Shikamaru walked to the object and picked it up. It was a vial with red liquid in it. Shikamaru said "Is this the potion we heard about? That monster making potion? Wait...if he had it with him there is a good chance the others will have one as well!"

Choji looked at Shikamaru "Should we follow?"

Shikamaru shaked his head "It's no use...they are too far away from us now and on top of that it will get dark soon. Unlike them we don't have any ability to sense or see chakra. I guess they are on their own...but Vegeta will manage...I hope."

_With Vegeta and the rest_

Vegeta looked back and said "Well...it seems smarty pants and chubby boy defeated large ass at last."

Kakashi look startled "Really? Are they alright?"

Vegeta nodded "Yes...that large ass was stronger but I guess smarty pants outwitted him...he's dead."

Kakashi sighed "What a relieve! I didn't had a good feeling about it."

Vegeta "Well shake those feelings off and look sharp...we're expected!"

As Vegeta spoke the group stopped and saw the three remaining members of the sound ninja.

Tayuya spoke "Goddammit I've should've known fatso would screw up!"

Sakon "Well what did you expect...he was the weak one of us. I guess it's your turn Kidomaru...and please don't play TOO long this time?"

Kidomaru smiled and suddenly he started to spit spiderwebs to everyone. This caught everyone...even Vegeta by surprise and soon everyone was stuck. Tayuya and Sakon went on while Kidomaru decided to have some 'play' time.

Kidomaru "Well let's see...who shall I kill first...the pathetic leader...or cyclops...Hmm I think I will hit cyclops eye so that he will struggle to death...this will be fun hehe."

And with that he spitted something out. It looked like and golden colored knife and he threw it at Kakashi. When it connected Kakashi went up in smoke, along with all the others that he trapped in his web!

He heard a laugh above him and saw the entire team smirking.

Vegeta "I have to give it to you Naruto...that combination of shadow clones and transformation jutsu worked perfectly. Now our enemies are even more divided."

Naruto smirked "Their too confident about their own abilities that they underestimated ours so it was easy...so Vegeta...who will stay behind and take out this spider freak here?"

Vegeta looked at him "He uses some sort of freaky spiderweb technique reinforced with chakra...Neji's technique is a perfect counter for that but we don't know his other techniques so I think Kakashi could assist him in that appartment."

Kakashi looked at him "B-But what about you guys?"

Goku showed a big grin "We'll be fine...we've been in tougher situations than this. By the way you two together are a better match against that guy than Neji alone."

Naruto nodded "Indeed...just make sure you and Neji don't die here...we can take care of ourselves."

Kakashi shrugged "Fine...when we are done here we will catch up with you guys!"

Vegeta, Goku and Naruto left and Neji and Kakashi were ready to face off against Kidomaru.

Kidomaru looked disappointed "Aww darn and I wanted to play more with them...oh well I guess you two will have to do."

And he started to spit his spiderwebs to the two ninja. Kakashi dodged it by jumping up but Neji was caught in the webs. Kakashi made some handsigns and said Fire style: Great fireball jutsu! And a great ball of fire was rushing towards Kidomaru who was able to dodge it but suddenly he saw Neji in a strange stance before him.

Neji Eight trigrams; thirty two palms!

2 palms

4 palms

8 palms

16 palms

32 palms

Kidomaru flew backwards and was laying still. Neji thought it was over but Kakashi who landed beside him said it wasn't.

Kidomaru let out a laugh "Well done...if I didn't had my armour on I would have been dead! By the way...how in the world did you get rid of my spiderwebs?"

Neji looked at him and saw pieces of golden colored armour falling off Kidomaru's body and he said "Easy...your spiderweb techniques are chakra-based and it's useless against my gentle fist style."

Kidomaru smirked "Then it's time we got serious." And suddenly his curse mark expended and Kakashi said "Yes indeed...time to end this!" and he revealed his sharingan.

Kidomaru _The sharingan! Then it means that's Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. Interesting._

Kidomaru disappeared and started to hide in the surrounding bushes. Then he threw a kunai but Neji simply dodged it without looking at is.

Neji "I can see you...I thought I should let you know."

Kidomaru _What he can see me! But how? Wait...didn't he had white colored eyes. That means he's a Hyuuga which means the Byakugan! Great just my shitty luck to fight against the sharingan and the Byakugan._

He made a few handsigns and cried out Summoning jutsu and a great spider appeared. The spider made a bag behind it Kidomaru sliced it open and a enormous swarm of spiders came out of it. Kakashi got out of the way when Neji did his rotation...but it slowed down because the sticky spiderwebs started to tie around him so he simply used gentle fist to slice the spiders. Kakashi got back into action with a kunai and started to slice the spiders as well...in the same speed or even faster than Neji.

When all the little spiders were dealt with they had to dodge the kunai of Kidomaru. Then it seems like they had a little break.

Neji "Kakashi...how did you get so fast? You even rivalled the speed of my gentle fist."

Kakashi eye-smiled "Training...a lot and hard training."

In the shadows Kidomaru's curse mark started to glow when it enveloped his entire body. His sound forehead protector fell off and showed a third eye. A golden material started to form a bow and from his mouth came a golden colored arrow. He shot the arrow with great accuracy and power and it was rushing towards Kakashi. It went right through him but strangely enough...there was no blood! Then the image of Kakashi faded.

Kidomaru's eyes widened _What was that? An illusion? No...I know when I am under a genjutsu so what was it? A clone? No...no smoke._

Suddenly he heard a soft 'psst' behind him and saw Kakashi and he yelled "How did you get here!"

Kakashi eye-smiled "Pure speed." and he hit Kidomaru right in the head. Before he landed the ground Neji rushed at him and kicked him in mid-air and did his gentle fist on him. Kidomaru was beaten and felt the damage he received. He grabbed a vial from his pouch and drank it. Shortly after his body started to glow and he changed! He grew bigger and his face transformed as well. He started to scream when he was emitting a bright light that blinded Neji and Kakashi. When the light faded they saw a very different Kidomaru.

Instead of three eyes he had now six eyes in total. He didn't had a normal mouth anymore but it looked more like a spider's. A set of arms came out of his sides so now he had 3 sets of arms. He looked more spider than man while they heard a very strange chuckle.

Kidomaru "Shall we continue kyakyakyakya"

Kakashi's eye widened "This...might take longer than I thought."

Neji "What happened to him? He looks terrible and the glow in his eyes...it looks insane!"

Kakashi "I'll tell you later...first we gotta survive this!" _I guess I have no choice but to use the techniques I learned from Vegeta in front of Neji..._

_With the three saiyans_

Naruto looked back "You sense that Vegeta? It's the same thing what happened when we fought Zabuza and Haku!"

Vegeta "Yeah I feel it...but I know Kakashi can handle it and he even has that Neji with him so they'll manage. Let's just focus on the mission."

_With Tayuya and Sakon_

Tayuya "Goddammit...those three dipshits are still following us. They even got past Kidomaru."

Sakon "Don't worry about it...their nothing compared to us...especially with our new secret weapon."

Tayuya "I'd rather not take it...there is something about that creep that I don't trust. We only know that the vials will give us more power but something like that is bound to have side-effects. I trust lord Orochimaru but not that guy...I don't want that something serious happens to you guys...even fatso."

Sakon "Nah don't worry. We are lord Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. He wouldn't let us have it if it was dangerous."

They suddenly stopped when they saw someone. It was a person with bright green eyes and long white hair which was split in the middle.

Sakon "K-Kimimaro...what are you doing here...I thought your body..."

Kimimaro showed an evil smirk "It was...I am above my body now...using only my willpower to move. There is a slight change in plans...You guys were late and Orochimaru already changed bodies. Why did you let lord Orochimaru down?"

Tayuya looked scared "We...we...we couldn't help it. It took longer to get Sasuke to join us and since then we were being followed by a group of ninja. We even had to leave Jiroubo and Kidomaru behind to deal with some of those punks."

Kimimaro got an icy shine in his eyes "I should kill you two for your lack of skill but you can still prove useful for lord Orochimaru. Give me the barrel and stall the remaining ninja until I cross the border!"

Sakon handed over the barrel "Y-yes Kimimaro...we won't let you down."

Kimimaro "For your sake I hope you won't!" and he left with Sasuke in the barrel.

Shortly after that the saiyans arrived at the two sound ninja location.

Vegeta was standing in front of the group "Well well there you are...tell me...where is your friend taking Sasuke?"

Sakon looked at Vegeta with wide eyes "How did you know!"

Vegeta smirked "We can sense energy signatures. We felt a third presence that was stronger than you combined and since you don't have the barrel anymore means that the other took it with him."

Sakon smirked "Tayuya..leave them to me...just go on ahead after Kimimaro."

Tayuya "You sure?"

Sakon "Yeah just go...soft hearted girl."

Tayuya "F...you! Just be sure to come back alive so I can kick your ass!"

Sakon "yeah yeah yeah."

Tayuya left and Goku stepped in front of Vegeta. Vegeta was surprised and said "Kakarot...what do you think you're doing!"

Goku smirked "It's my turn...you have a score to settle with that red-head and I don't know Sasuke...so that leaves Naruto to save Sasuke."

Vegeta "Fine...just...don't destroy this entire forest alright!"

Goku got his warrior face on and said "I'll try...I'm getting excited. Just take Naruto and go, I got this one."

Vegeta and Naruto went on but Sakon rushed after them, trying to stop them but Goku appeared in front of him.

Goku said with a serious voice "I said that I will be the one that takes you on."

Sakon smiled "So you think you can beat me by yourself...you really got a deathwish don't ya?"

Goku shrugged "Nah I don't _think_ I can beat you...I KNOW I can beat you!"

Goku just pushed one of Sakon's 'anger' buttons and Sakon lunged at Goku. Goku just created a shockwave that send Sakon flying. He fell into a cliff with a river flowing beneath it. Goku just shrugged and flew after him. When Sakon crawled on to the shore he saw Goku sitting on a rock.

Goku "It's time you got out of bath...we have a fight to finish you know."

Sakon grunted "You insolent...I will get you just wait and see."

Suddenly the second head that Sakon had started to move and a second person came out of Sakon.

Sakon "Are you ready Ukon?"

Ukon "I am always ready!"

Goku showed a surprised face "Wow...talking about split personality...I hope you don't do that on dates...that would be creepy."

Ukon growled "Let's kill him brother...this one is getting on my nerves!"

They both rushed at Goku with high speeds. They tried to kick him but he simply blocked it. Then they tried to punch him but he disappeared and they both hit each other.

Sakon "Watch out what you're doing clumsy idiot!"

Ukon "Me? You punched me moron! So just shut your pilehole before I kick your ass!"

Suddenly they heard a whistle from behind and they turned around to see Goku "Hey you guys...are you going to settle this arguement soon? Because if it takes long I can get a lunchbreak if you know what I mean."

The two brothers looked shocked at Goku and then they glared at each other while they activated the first stage of the cursed seal and attacked Goku again. He simply dodged all their punches with a huge grin on his face. Eventually it started to bore him and punched Sakon and then kicked Ukon. They both were laying on the ground and had trouble getting up.

Ukon growled "I've had enough of this Sakon...let's go to stage two and demolish this bastard!"

And they both turned into stage two. They both had red skin and longer hair. They also had horns, one on the right side and the other one got the horn on the left side. They attacked with increased speed but no matter what they tried...they couldn't hit Goku and Goku fought back and soon the two brothers were kicked away. They stood up again but they saw Goku with an stretched out arm while a yellow Ki-ball appeared.

Ukon startled "What is that! That's dangerous hurry Sakon summon Rashomon!"

Sakon and Ukon bite his thumb and made handsigns and slammed their palms on the ground summoning jutsu; Rashomon!

Goku launched the Ki-attack with a loud 'Ha' and something happened that the brothers did not expect...the gate couldn't hold the beam. A huge cloud of dust appeared and when it cleared Goku saw Sakon on the ground.

Goku _Ahh the fight is over...hey where's that other guy?_

Goku heard right beside him "Psst...looking for someone?"

When Goku looked at his shoulder he saw Ukon's face coming out of it.

Goku "What the..."

Ukon chuckled evil while Sakon got up "You like? It's called the Demon parasite jutsu. It's an assassination technique only I can perform."

Goku looked startled "You're kidding right?"

Ukon's grin widened "Nope...sorry kid. I disassemble my body down to a cellular level and enter my enemies flesh. When I enter your body my cells begin to corrode yours until you're dead!"

Goku smirked and Ukon thought _What is he smirking about_ "What's so funny? There is nothing funny about your situation."

Goku "I know...I was just thinking back about something."

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Vegeta "We're close to that red-head...you just keep on going when I stop got it?"

Naruto "Yeah yeah I know."

Suddenly they saw Tayuya. She was waiting on a branch to stall the two saiyans. She suspected they would travel through the trees so she didn't look at the sky so Naruto just kept on going while Vegeta flied down. Tayuya startled when she heard his voice behind her.

Vegeta "Hey red-head...waiting for someone?"

Tayuya turned around "What the! How the hell did you get there idiot!"

Vegeta smirked "I flew...simple as that...guess my compagnion is gaining ground on your teammate."

Tayuya smiled "I hope you said your goodbye's to him...no one can beat Kimimaro."

Vegeta smirked "He'll do just fine...just like the rest of my team who are fighting your teammembers."

Tayuya "They're not just teammembers...they're my friends and I know your little pipsquak squad don't stand a chance against them. The guy you left with Sakon would be probably dead by now."

Vegeta smirk grew wider "Nope...that guy as you called him has even the chance to survive thousands of that teammate of yours."

Tayuya got mad "Shut up! Don't patronize me nor my friends...I won't stand for that moron! So let's get this stupid show on the goddamn road!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in faked fear "oooeeehh...scary...why do you care so much about them? They don't seem like the 'I like you let's be friends' type of people."

Tayuya got a flute and said "Like I said before they are my friends and I won't abandon them...the time for talk is over and now let's get at it before I will grow old and die."

Vegeta "I agree...you surely won't grow old...but you will die anyway."

Tayuya "We will see...I'll play a nice tune for you."

She started to play on her flute and Vegeta just smirked...until he noticed what was the meaning of that song. Soon he felt like he was chained and strange and morbid illusions started to appear.

He heard Tayuya's voice that seemed to come from far "Far too easy...I expected more."

Vegeta "So...a genjutsu hey."

Tayuya "Indeed...I use sound to establish my genjutsu since that's the most effective way. But I gotta end this. It's time to go after your compagnion." and she walked towards him with a kunai in her hand.

She stopped when she saw Vegeta smirking "Sorry but...I can't allow that you know...and since you are so familiar with genjutsu I will let you explain what is about to happen." And suddenly Vegeta stood up and was able to move on his own.

Tayuya looked shocked at Vegeta "What the hell did you do!"

Vegeta smirked "You don't know? Well I'll tell you. Genjutsu is an direct attack on a enemies psyche. The person feels something that isn't real through the type of genjutsu performed...in your case, chains and morbid illusions. The weaker an enemies mind is the more effective the jutsu is. I and my compagnions are quite adept when it comes to our psyche and therefor I was stronger than your genjutsu...mind over matter sort of speak hehe."

Tayuya _What the...is he saying he broke out of my genjutsu by sheer...willpower! _She started to smirk "Heh...not too shabby but don't think genjutsu is the only thing I've got."

Vegeta "I don't care...it was your turn...now it's mine!" and he disappeared out of her sight.

Tayuya _Where the...he's goddamn fast!_ and she quickly activated her level 1 stage and dodged Vegeta's kick. She was amazed that he didn't bring down just the branch but the entire tree with it!

She landed on another tree and her eyes were anime round and white "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

Vegeta smirked "Nope...I just want you to see the dire situation you are in now."

Tayuya "Nothing is hopeless as long as you believe in it...it's time to turn things up a nodge." and she turned into her level 2 stage form. "Time to play a...harder tune." and she played her flute and a puff of smoke appeared revealing 3 ogres. Their eyes were covered and their mouths sewn shut.

Vegeta "Ah...big power tools."

Tayuya "Make all the fun you want...you don't stand a chance against my Doki." and she played her flute and the three ogres bursted into action.

Vegeta dodged one and blocked to attack from another one. He heard another tune and jumped away dodging the third one.

Vegeta _Their eyes are covered so they can't see. And every time that woman plays a tune they attack. So that means they are directed by the sound of the flute. If I can decipher what tune belongs to what attack they are useless._

Tayuya _It seems he knows that I use my flute notes to direct my doki...time to wrap this up._

Tayuya played a tune and suddenly the mouths of the ogres opened and a lot of worm like creatures made of a weird energy crawled out. Vegeta paled at the sight while a green color came under his eyes.

Vegeta _What the...that's just disgusting!_

The worms rushed at Vegeta and stick on his body. Tayuya smiled "Those are spirit worms. They are attracted to physical energy and absorb it on contact to weaken my opponent...you're finished!"

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the center where the worms were at and Tayuya heard Vegeta scream. A hard wind blew her from the branch she was standing on and her Doki disappeared because of the great force. The worms disintegrated and Vegeta was free...with a very disgusted expression on his face.

Tayuya _What was that! Was that his chakra? No...it's too powerful! I guess I have no choice than to take the vial...no matter what happens!_

She reached into her pouch and got the vial. Vegeta's eyes widened and the next second he was with Tayuya holding her wrist and Vegeta grabbed the vial from her.

Tayuya "What the hell are you doing! LET ME GO!"

Vegeta got a dangerous glare on his face that even scared Tayuya "I probably just saved you from a horrible fate!"

Tayuya "What do you mean?"

Vegeta held out the vial "I mean this...I saw the things this shit does and let me tell you...it's not pretty! It causes a chain reaction in the body allowing it to transform...but because of the transformation you will go back into an animal state, not able to recognise friend from foe or have any feelings."

Tayuya "No...I don't believe you! Lord Orochimaru would never allow such a thing!"

Vegeta "WAKE UP! Orochimaru is evil. He will do anyhing as long as he gets what he wants! Do you really think he will shed a single tear when he lost you...your teammates...hell even 100 of his men! Where did you get this...does your 'friends' have these as well?"

Tayuya looked shocked "Ehm..y-yes..."

Vegeta flew off while getting a good hold on Tayuya who was screaming "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Vegeta "I'll let you show what happens when someone takes that potion...then you will see that what I said was true."

Tayuya unable to do anything in this situation decided to watch this through...even if she was able to get rid of Vegeta's firm grip she would fall to death. Soon they were at the place Goku was fighting Sakon and she shivered when she saw the horror...

_With Naruto_

Naruto was in a open clearing when he caught up with Kimimaro. Kimimaro laid the barrel down and looked at Naruto.

Kimimaro "So you've went through Sakon and Tayuya's defences after all. If they survive your friends they will die by my hand. But first...I gotta settle things with you until lord Sasuke awakens."

Naruto looked at Kimimaru with a serious glare "Awakens?"

Kimimaro "Yes...my compagnions gave him an awakening pill and place him in a fake-dead state so his body can adjust. When he wakes up he will be just like us...a true curse mark user and on top of that lord Orochimaru's next vessel."

Naruto "And you really think I will let that happen? Forget it and what do you mean with next vessel!"

Kimimaro "Orochimaru mastered the immortality jutsu quite a while ago. Although his soul is immortal...his body is not. He needs to change bodies every three years and Sasuke will be the next one!"

Naruto "You guys make me sick! Always using other people to reach your goals...no matter how much innocent people you hurt in the process! I will stop you here and now and bring Sasuke back!"

Kimimaro "Brave words for a young boy...but I am not as weak as the others. I am ready!"

Naruto rushed at Kimimaro and tried to punch him but Kimimaro dodged. Naruto fired a barrage of taijutsu moves but Kimimaro proved he was good at it as well since he blocked or dodged everything. Naruto suddenly dropped his body and kicked Kimimaro's legs beneath him, but before he landed on his back Naruto kicked him up in the air. Naruto flew up until he was higher than Kimimaro and dived down. He moved his body up a bit so that his knees hit Kimimaro's gut and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto jumped away but also Kimimaro got up "That was quite the attack you did...if I was someone else I would have been finished!" and while he spoke his curse mark got over him.

Naruto was amazed "How the hell did you get up from that!"

Kimimaro "I have a special bloodline trait...my clan has...not had a special skeletal frame, resistant to taijutsu attacks. My bones are almost as strong as steel! It also allows me to extract my bones from my body and unlike other humans I am not restricted by the number of bones in my body!"

Naruto rushed at Kimimaru again but when he came close bones erupted from Kimimaro's body, cutting Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and said "That's pretty impressive...but I also have a special ability."

Kimimaro "Really now...show me and we will see which one is stronger..."

Naruto smirked "Well...you asked for." And he started to scream and the wind started to blow and debris from the earth was charging at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro _What is he doing? I've never felt this impressive chakra before in my life...I tell Orochimaru about this when...If I am able to come back..._

Eventually the chaos stopped and Kimimaro looked amazed at a super-saiyan Naruto. Smart as he was he recognised it immediatly "I see so you have the ability to transform...impressive. I never heard of a clan that was able to do that."

Naruto "There are not many of us left and eventually our ability will fade over the decades since their aren't any women of our kind of people anymore so this ability will eventually go away."

Kimimaro smiled "Then you and I have something in common...everyone of my clan is dead except me...and I don't have such a long time to live anymore since a disease is eating my body away...but..I won't allow that to get in the way to give lord Orochimaru what he deserves...his vessel and the sharingan!"

Naruto smiled "Too bad you follow such a lunatic as him...if it were other circuimstances you and I could be friends...oh well things are like they are."

Kimimaro smiled "You're right." and he fired bones from his fingers at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and started to send Ki attacks at Kimimaro who was hit by a few and because of the force of the impact dust came up. When it settles down Naruto could see that Kimimaro went into a level 2 curse state. He almost looked like a miniture dinosaur with dark gray skin, six large bone spines on his back and a long tail with spikes on it made of bones.

Naruto _Impressive...his curse seal gives more power than the others...his power is getting close to mine at this point although I am a bit stronger...I can take him without too much screw ups. But...I feel some strange energy coming off from the barrel where Sasuke is in...I guess he is almost done with that awakening stuff...best to finish this with one big blow._

Naruto cupped his hands at his side when Kimimaro rushed and said "KA...MEEEEE...HAAA..."

Kimimaro stopped when he saw what Naruto was doing _What is that? Is it a attack? Yes it is and a pretty powerfull one at that! Better use my __shield bone_ and bones came out of both arms and came together to form a big shield.

Naruto "MMMEEEE..." and he thrusted his arms towards Kimimaro and yelled "HHHAAAA"

Kimimaro's eyes widened when he saw the big beam of blue light coming at him but he was unable to dodge it anymore. The Kamehameha wave hit the shield and a loud explosion occured. Kimimaro laid on the ground badly injured and coughing up blood. The shield saved his life but just barely! He grabbed the vial he got from Kabuto and drank it.

Just after he consumed the last drop his body started to...bubble in a strange way. His bones looked to go out of control and enveloped him! Black chakra was swirling around the area and Kimimaro's powerlevel went throug the roof!

Naruto protected his eyes from the wind that came of from Kimimaro _This is bad...his powerlevel is even higher now! This is really bad!_

Then the transformation ended and Naruto saw what Kimimaro had become...he was huge! He looked like a demon only made of bones. He was standing on two long legs. He also had two long arms that ended in claws made of bones. Two big horns came out of his head. At his shoulder a row of spikes made of bones erupted so that a shoulder charge could impale a opponent. His eyes glowed eerie green with no pupils or iris.

With a very disruptive voice Kimimaro said "Kill...I...will...kill...I...will...live.."

Naruto charged at the strange thing that once was called Kimimaro and he blasted the thing with many Ki-balls and a lot of smoke appeared in the proces. Suddenly a large bone spike came out of the smoke and Naruto was unable to dodged it. Suddenly...the bone was stopped by someone else...or something else since the spike was stopped by sand!

_With Kakashi and Neji_

Neji and Kakashi had it rough. Neither of them had much strength left and they were injured in many places. The monster that was Kidomaru had almost no damage at all. The only thing Kakashi could do was to cut one of it's eight limbs that he now had. They were running out of ideas and without help they would die without a doubt!

Suddenly the big spider saw an opening and both were caught in it's web. The spider slowly walked towards them but suddenly Kakashi heard an annoying sound like teeth clapping at each other and something _flew_ into the spider, knocking it back.

_With Goku_

Goku explained why he was smirking "A long time ago something tried to control the body of me and a friend and we did this..." and Goku started to scream and electric currents danced over his body. Also Ukon started to scream because of the pain he felt and suddenly he flew out of Goku's body...like he was being pushed!

Ukon was severely damaged and Goku explained "Unlike other people I can change my cells when we are transforming...I just did a partial transformation and because your body couldn't take it, it did they same thing all living things do...it saved itself and threw you out of my body."

Sakon rushed at Ukon and Ukon fused with Sakon and he was saying "Brother...take the potion...we can't take him on like this!"

Sakon listened to his brother's advice and took out the vial and drank it. Suddenly he was in much pain as his body transformed. He grew bigger and his and Ukon's face transformed into something that looked like a hellhound. Ukon's head moved forward and then even a third head spawned. His hair grew longer and covered his enitre body and he looked like a human miniture version of Cerberus with gray fur.

The being drooled and howled and with barking words he said "Doom..fire...kill muahahahaha."

Goku sweatdropped "What the...I saw many things and a lot of them were ugly but this guy takes the term ugly to the next level!"

_With Vegeta and Tayuya_

Tayuya couldn't believe what happened to Sakon. It was almost too horrible to be true. Suddenly she cursed "That...that...that lying son of a bitch!"

Vegeta glared at the girl "Now do you see how Orochimaru repays loyalty?"

Tayuya groant "How could I be so stupid!" then she calmed down a bit "But why did you take me here instead of killing me?"

Vegeta looked at the battle field where Goku was and said "It's because of him. At first I was no good...let's just say evil. I wanted to destroy him and his friends...I did horrible and cruel things. But he saw something in me and when I was beaten he didn't gave me death...he gave me mercy. When we were talking and how you acted I saw the same things in you he saw in me and I decided to give you the chance."

Tayuya looked down and thought about the things she had done and the opportunity Vegeta gave her and she said "I think...I will take that chance...but shouldn't we help your friend?"

Vegeta smirked "No...he can take care of himself no problem...and he already has help."

And just when Vegeta spoke huge winds occured and Sakon was blown away against the stone wall.

He got up and growled "Who...dares!"

_United speech of the saviors first Goku...then with Kakashi and Neji and then Naruto_

Temari "The allies of the Konoha."

Kankuro "The shinobi from"

Gaara "The village hidden in the sand!"

-

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...what did I tell you!"

**Naruto **"Hmph...why do I have to fight a stupid skeletor wannabe?"

**Vegeta **"And why do I get stuck with that redhead and why am I so sentimental by Kami's sake!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because I say so! And you're so sentimental because you've grown soft!"

**Vegeta looks mad **"WHAT! SOFT! I'LL SHOW YOU SOFT BASTARD!"

**Naruto whined **"Vegetaaaa...we need him for the next chapter!"

**Vegeta growls **"Fine...but you better watch your back idiotic writer."

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Uhm...yes...ehm...please review and see you next time..."


	15. Chapter 14: Ascentions and portals

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...it's time for another chapter...I had a hard time thinking all the things together...sure I had some general thoughts in mind but it's also gotta look good on paper...ehm computerscreen. Now just a simple explanation for this chapter...first comes the fight against spider-Kidomaru, then comes the fight against cerberus like Sakon and Ukon and then Naruto and Gaara vs. Kimimaro...but all the fights will happen at the same time although some will end quicker than Naruto will end his fight."

**Vegeta walks in the room in a bad mood and glares at Mnarutodbz.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi Vegeta...what's up?"

**Vegeta keeps glaring and said **"At least Kakarot isn't."

**Mnarutodbz looks at Vegeta while he left and Mnarutodbz went into the next room to see what happened. His entire relaxation room was a mess and in the middle was a crippled Goku. Mnarutodbz **"G-Goku? What happened here!"

**Goku **"I...I saw something funny on the internet about Vegeta and I guess I laughted too hard and before I knew it he was behind me and saw the same thing...was youtube or something and Vegeta clips were mixed with funny songs and he got so mad he...he..." ***passes out***

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops and then yelled **"DAMN YOU YOUTTUUUUBBBEEE!"

**vaughnd22 **"i wonder if this is vegeta/tayuya at first i thought it was sakura/vegeta but i think vegeta would like tayuya because she is like bulma.

**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz**

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"hehe." **whispers at vaughnd22 **"Yes indeed...Tayuya has a more...fitting personality unlike Sakura who hasn't got...a personality at all in the beginning of the series. And as for your other question about the Atsuma/Asuma mistake...that was already cleared a few chapters ago."

**dsgundam00 **"Awesome chapter, update as soon as possible, I need more Naruto/DBGT goodness.

**Mnarutodbz **"Good to hear! What do you think about it guys...guys?"

**Mnarutodbz sees the cast of DBZ/GT arguing with the Naruto cast about which show is better.**

**The second review from dsgundam00 **"Is Goku going to go super saiyan 3 in chapter 14, and will Naruto be able to achieve super saiyan 2 and higher in the future?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...I don't think Goku will turn super saiyan 3 against Sakon...that would just be like that he turned super saiyan 2 or 3 against master Roshi..massive overkill don't you think? Naruto will go higher in super saiyan transformations...and his fox transformations."

**RedRangerBelt **"Vegeta does have a talent for pissing people off. I swear it's like his hobby or something. So will Vegeta be with Tayuya? So Itachi's going to be good, but is he going to come back to Konoha? Do Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari kick monster ass? Does Tayuya quit working for Orochimaru?"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"Of course I like pissing people off...it's one of the few pleasures I have."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...now everyone knows Vegeta needs a real hobby...anyone any ideas?"

**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz and growls while Mnarutodbz continues **"Well of course Itachi is going to be good and well...it's logical he can come back to Konoha since the third hokage got the diary log of Danzo. If the three sand shinobi will kick the monsters ass...just wait and see/read. The last chapter Vegeta shows Tayuya Orochimaru is a louzy scumbag...so she will stop working for Orochimaru."

**Vegeta can't hold it in anymore and rushes at Mnarutodbz who suddenly dodged the attack and appeared at Vegeta's back and said **"I learned this one from Kakashi...Konoha hidden secret taijutsu technique: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

**Vegeta flies away while holding his behind and Kakashi is holding a banner that says "YOU PASS!"**

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Kakashi and Neji were looking at their new ally in the form of Kankuro.

Kakashi "So...you guys are fast to come to our aid this time."

Kankuro "Your hokage requested it...and if Gaara didn't insist we would be the back-up squad I wasn't in this mess! I guess your student made quite an impact on him."

Kakashi chuckled "He seem to have that effect on a lot of people."

Kankuro "So...what is this thing? Some out of control experiment?"

Kakashi "You can say that...it was first human but he took a potion and transformed into...that."

Kankuro "You're kidding right? So found any weaknesses?"

Neji shaked his head "No...he has six arms so taijutsu is out of the question and he has high reflexes so he simply dodged every attack we threw at him."

Kankuro smirked "So normal jutsu's don't have any effect on him...do you think you two can distract him?"

Neji looked at Kakashi and nodded.

The two rushed at the human spider while Kankuro grabbed his puppet called crow. Kakashi and Neji attacked in turns so that neither of them got hit and the attacks didn't stop. Then they heard the sound of the puppet and got out of the way. The puppet opened it's mouth and a small ball was thrown to Kidomaru. A lot of purple colored smoke appeared and the human spider rushed out of it knowing it was poisonous. But he didn't know the poison bomb wasn't the attack but the other puppet called black ant. It opened up and closed when Kidomaru was in it. Crow limbs we removed from his body and knives came out of it and floated towards black ant. Kankuro said Black secret technique: Iron maiden and the knives went into black ant and the beast that was once called Kidomaru roared while black blood came out of Black ant.

Kankuro smirked "Game over."

Kakashi "Not quite...Goku, Vegeta and Naruto are still ahead of us...they might need our help!" and while he spoke he gave Neji a senzu bean that Vegeta gave him beforehand. Neji looked at the bean and ate it and so did Kakashi.

Kakashi _T...this is incredible! I feel good...no great in fact!_

Kankuro "Fine...although I don't think they will need help." and the three people left.

_With Goku and Temari_

Goku looked at the blond haired girl while Cerberus (just collective name for the Sakon and Ukon monster shit wanna-be) was growling.

Goku "You? I remember you...you were at the chunin exams...you were sided with the enemy."

Temari smirked "Good you remember me...only to bad you didn't remember are villages are allies now."

Goku put his hands behind his head "Oh yeah that's right...I did hear something about that so you were send as back-up right?"

Temari nodded "Indeed...Only I didn't think I had to fight Fido over here...what the hell is it?"

Goku shrugged "It _was_ human...he took a potion and transformed. He became somewhat stronger but it seems it took it's toll on his sanity."

Temari "Any ideas about how we are going to beat that thing?"

Goku nodded "Yes...I have a great idea for that..."

Temari "What is it?"

Goku smirked "We...fight it."

Temari fell down and when she got up she screamed "THAT'S OBVIOUS YOU IDIOT BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE A PLAN AND NOT FACE SUCH A THING HEAD ON!"

Goku sweatdropped "Well if he was stronger I would need strategies but really...what's the point...I mean look at him...he's just as smart as a 6 year old..."

He wanted to say something but Cerberus intervened with a fierce claw attack. Goku simply dodged it while Temari jumped back...keeping her distance from the beast. Temari waved her fan while she blew heavy winds towards Cerberus but although he was big he was very agile and dodged them all. While he dodged it he was closing in on Temari and he leaped towards her but before Cerberus could finish Temari Goku had it's tail and threw it away from her. Cerberus was in mid-air and the mouth of the third head that spawned opened and a yellow beam came out of it. The entire area had to suffer because of that attack and soon the battle field was covered in dust and dirt. When it cleared a expression what supposed to be a laugh appeared on Cerberus faces, in the believe he disintegrated both fighters at once. But when he turned his head to the sky to let a victory howl out he saw both fighters in the air. Goku was hovering while Temari was in his arms...although she didn't like this position.

Temari "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Goku sweatdropped "Uhm...save you from that attack?"

Temari "Do I look like a damsel in distress? I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

Goku "Fine...next time someone does an attack on you that has the power to demolish a full group of ninja I will let you be."

Temari turned her head away in a blush "Tch...just put me down now."

Goku "Fine" and he dropped Temari...only he forgot the little fact that ninja are not used to fly and while she let out a little scream Goku noticed his mistake and flew after her to catch her.

Temari "YOU IDIOT! IF I SAY 'PUT ME DOWN' I MEAN ON THE GROUND...NOT DROP ME FROM A FEW FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!"

Goku let out a nervous laugh "I forgot you people don't know how to fly and...if you say something make sure you are more clear hehe."

Goku flew to the ground and let Temari stand on her own two feet and she growled "You're gonna get it when we've defeated this thing...and I just know how to do it."

She got her fan and bit her finger and smirked the blood on it. Then she cried out Summoning jutsu: Blade dance! A true tempest appeared and a weasel on a sickle appeared.

Goku "What the...a rat!"

Temari crinched and growled "It's an weasel you moron and he's called Kamatari."

Kamatari "What do you want this time?"

Temari "Well...it's obvious or don't you see that three-headed dog over there?"

Kamatari sweatdropped "...Right"

And with winds guiding his way he went to Cerberus. The winds enveloped the big three-headed dog, wounding him. But the dog was too strong to be defeated by it and let out a fearsome roar while energy erupted from his body, dispelling the hard winds and the summoning!

Temari was shocked and screamed "NO WAY!"

The spawned head opened it's mouth again and was gathering the energy for the attack. Goku smirked and cupped his hands to the side.

Temari was looking at him while he was saying "Kaaa...meee...haaa...meeeee." and she saw that a blue ball was in Goku's cupped hands. She knew he was making an counter attack to take that beasts attack head on and jumped behind him.

_With Vegeta and Tayuya_

Vegeta looked at the battle and said "Well...looks like that beast will be put to sleep very soon...only that girl seems to underestimate the force of the attacks."

Tayuya looked at Vegeta with a big question mark over her head. Vegeta saw it and explained "My compagnion is charging a energy attack to clash against that dog's energy attack. The sheer force of the my compagnions attack will blow her away not to speak about the moment those two attacks will clash."

Tayuya "Is your friend really _that_ powerful?"

Vegeta smirked "That...and a lot more. In his free time he may act or be stupid and care-free...but when he is in battle his true nature comes forth and trust me when I tell you this...an all out battle against him as an enemy isn't something I would advice most people. Unless you're me of course."

Tayuya gulped and looked at the battle field...impatiently waiting for the outcome.

_With Goku and Temari_

Cerberus was ready with charging and fired the beam. At that exact moment Goku called out "HHAAAA" and his Kamehameha wave left his hands, heading towards the attack of Cerberus. Hard winds started to torture the field and as Vegeta proclaimed...Temari was almost blown away! She was hanging on a rock for dear life! The earth trembled and around the two attackers a crater appeared, proving the attacks were powerful. The true devastation began when the two attacks collided. The winds took up and around the attacks everything was covered in dust. Even Tayuya had trouble to hold on but was kept on her feet by Vegeta.

Goku and Cerberus were fighting for dominance and Goku got the upper hand until the two other heads reinforced the attack of the middle head! The beam went to the middle and this brought a smirk on Goku's face. Suddenly he spoke...he was speaking softly but somehow everyone could here him.

Goku "I am sorry you have to end like this. I'd rather have that you lost as yourself instead of an animal...may you have peace in the afterlife." and then he started to scream when he was reinforcing his attack "HHHAAAAAA" And the beam suddenly rushed through like there was no resistance at all! The beam enveloped Cerberus, destroying the foul beast that first lived as an human.

Goku sighed "Phew..glad that's over."

Suddenly he was hit by something heavy on the head and when he looked where it came from he saw Temari with her fan.

Goku whined "Hhheeyyy...why did you do that!"

Temari "You careless idiot! First you drop me from a few feet above the ground and then you almost blow me away with that overpowered shitty thing you just did!"

Goku wanted to say something but was interupted by a familiar voice...Vegeta "Haha...you never change...you're strong but you always lose when it comes to women haha."

Suddenly Vegeta got a hit on the head by Tayuya "YOU IDIOT! Don't be so demeaning to women when they are in your lowlife presence!"

Goku laughed until he suddenly noticed Tayuya "H-Hey...Vegeta...isn't she..."

Vegeta made a impatient gesture "Yeah yeah I'll tell you about it later...first we gotta catch up with Naruto. Some while ago I sensed that last guy powered up big time...I know he has the third member of the sand villages squad with him but I still feel uneasy."

_With Naruto and Gaara_

Naruto looked at his savior in the form of Gaara and smirked "So...you decided to join our side in battle now."

Gaara had his emotionless face on "Indeed...I have a debt to repay and I have to prove that I am not a monster."

Naruto "Great! I really need all the help I can get...this is going to be a tough one."

The transformed Kimimaro began to speak with a heavy voice "I am honoured by your comment but do you really think the help of this weakling will make you capable of defeating me?"

Naruto's eyes widened "Y-you're still..."

Kimimaro "Myself? Yes...unlike my so called teammates I am capable to remain myself. If I can move my own body by sheer willpower than this is nothing!"

Naruto "Great...there goes my strategy."

Gaara looked at the super saiyan while he was covered in bruises and a few minor scratches "Can you still fight in that state?"

Naruto smirked "I'll manage. I've been worse. The only thing we have to worry about are his abilities. I know he likes close combat but he can also launch mid to long range attacks through shooting his own bones. But I don't know what he can do now that he has transformed."

Gaara glared at the being "So we are fighting in the dark. Any ideas?"

Before Naruto could speak the barrel that contained Sasuke opened and Gaara and Naruto only saw him briefly in a level two transformed state. He didn't turn his head towards them but rather ran away in the opposite direction.

Gaara "Go after him...it's your mission to retrieve him right?"

Naruto nodded "It is...but you won't survive this thing alone...I know because I can sense how strong he is. The only chance we have is to defeat this thing quickly together and after that I can use my instant transmission to go to Sasuke's location."

Gaara nodded since he knew that his chances would be slim if he fought the beast alone and repeated his question "Any ideas how to beat him?"

Naruto "Not really. I only know that I prefer to fight him at close range. You are a long to mid range fighter so you can be my eyes in dangerous situations. On top of that you can use your sand to protect me and yourself from several attacks."

Gaara "I haven't been slacking off...I think I have a way of two to get rid of him."

Then he started to make handsigns and sand came out of everywhere, forming a tidal wave while Gaara said Sand Tsunami. Kimimaro tried to outrun the sand but eventually got caught and he was buried in there. The sand covered the entire clearing, forming it into a mixture of trees and sand. Then he places his hands on the sand and said Imperial sand burial! and the sand tidened, crushing everything that was in it. Then a explosion took place and Kimimaro came out of the hole he made for himself.

Gaara "He is persistent...why won't he die. Guess it's time for plan B but I need your help with it Naruto."

Naruto "What do you want me to do?"

Gaara "Can you keep him in one place while I prepare the jutsu?"

Naruto "I think I can...how long do you need?"

Gaara "Not long...around 20 seconds."

Naruto nodded and rushed at Kimimaro. He circled around him while he used any kind of attacks. He kicked, he punched, he used ki-attacks...all from preventing that Kimimaro would move or attack. Then suddenly the Kimimaro started to sink and Kimimaro looked at Gaara who said Prison sand burial. "I loosened that sand beneath your feet. You will sink two hundred meters and when you get there the pressure of the sand will prevent you from moving. This is your end!"

When Gaara stopped speaking only the head of the being was visible and eventually that disappeared too. Both thought it was over but suddenly bones emerged from underground. Gaara quickly covered himself in sand and his sand protection was strong enough to prevent him from harm but he was imprisoned by bones. Naruto had it harder. He was in a cube made of bones and a bone went in his shoulder and his hands were pinned down. Kimimaro emerged from the place he was buried.

His heavy voice echoed through the area "You really didn't think I was taken down so easily do you? I work for lord Orochimaru and he only deserves the best! I made sure Sasuke will reach him and because of that he can fulfill his dream and destroy Konoha as a bonus."

Naruto's body glowed golden as he spoke "Like I said before I won't let that happen."

The transformed Kimimaro showed something that could be called a smirk and said "What do you care? It's just a village. Everyone will die there...everyone has to die if Orochimaru wishes."

Naruto's glow started to shine brighter, the sun disappeared when grey clouds covered it and he said. In his mind he saw pictures of Konoha and the people who lived there "I may have not grown up in the village but in the short time I learned to like it. Wonderful people live there...the hokage...Tsunade...Pervy sage...Kakashi...Hinata. For those people I will fight and I refuse to lose...even if it means the end of me...for them I would go to hell and back. They are my loved ones and I won't...let...them...be..killed...BY THE LIKES OF YOUUUUUUU!"

And as he spoke his power exploded! All the bones broke into tiny little pieces and the ground started to crack and to shake. Lightning came out of the skies and came together at Naruto's location. Electrical currents danced around the entire clearing and heavy winds carried the sand all over the place.

Gaara saw Naruto get hit by the lightning and screamed "NARUTOOOO!"

_With Goku, Vegeta, Tayuya and Temari_

Quickly after the group left they were joined by Kakashi, Kankuro and Neji, reporting that they defeated the transformed Kidomaru. They were traveling together at Naruto's location but suddenly they were stopped by heavy winds that carried debris and an golden glow.

Tayuya screamed to make herself understandable above the heavy winds "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? IS IT KIMIMARO!"

Vegeta ignored her scream and turned to Goku "BY THE GALAXIES...DO YOU SENSE THAT KAKAROT?"

Goku nodded and looked serious at Vegeta "YEAH...IT'S AN ASCENTION ALRIGHT...AND ONE THAT MAKES GOHAN'S ONE LOOK LIKE A PICKNICK!"

Temari "WHAT ASCENTION?"

Vegeta looked to the distance and softly said into himself "Naruto's...ascention to super saiyan 2."

_With Naruto_

The sheer power of Naruto was still emitting from his body. Debris from the ground came from the ground and exploded when it came near him and suddenly his screaming reached it's peak and the ground beneath him made place for a bottomless pit.

Kimimaro and Gaara couldn't see Naruto because of the sand that was blocking their view, they only saw a golden glow and electric currents. Then the sand dropped down and Gaara looked impressed when he saw Naruto while Kimimaro showed a little bit of fear.

Naruto's hair became spikier than before and looked longer and he looked more mature. His features were more defined than normal. He opened his eyes to show the normal green eyes of an super-saiyan but they looked more bright and...more enraged.

He suddenly disappeared. Neither Gaara nor Kimimaro saw nothing, no blur, no after image nothing, it was just like a blink and he was gone. Then Kimimaro felt a fist in his stomach. When he looked down he saw Naruto who indeed punched right through his bones and into his stomach. It was only when he saw this image that he started to scream of pain. Naruto removed his fist and kicked Kimimaro up. Naruto crossed his arms so that the backs of his hands were across each other. Lightning appeared between them and when it intensified his arms slowly returned to their normal position. Naruto had an yellow electric Ki-ball between his hands and pushed it towards Kimimaro while he cried out Electric dome attack!

The ball hit Kimimaro head on but it didn't explode like expected. Electric bolts were dancing across his body and then his body slowly started to dissolve until nothing remained.

Gaara looked surprised at the scene and yelled "Naruto you did it!" but when he looked at Naruto he was shocked. Naruto's fist were clenched together and an enraged look was on his face. It looked like he was struggling and he was. Suddenly he calmed down and returned to his normal form while he was panting. He took something out of his pouch and swallowed it. A small wave of power came out of him and suddenly he looked fine.

He saw the surprised look on Gaara face and said "Senzu bean...cured my injuries and recovered my energy. Let's go to Sasuke."

Gaara "How do you want to do that? He is pretty far away now."

Naruto "Instant transmission. It's a technique which let me or anyone I take with me move at the speed of light. Just lay your hand on my shoulder and we're off."

Gaara laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto placed his index and middle finger on his own forehead and they were gone.

_With Vegeta and the others_

Vegeta and Goku felt Naruto's attack and moments later they felt Kimimaro's energy signature was totally gone.

Vegeta turned to Kakashi "Naruto did it! That other guy is gone."

Kakashi "Really! Fantastic! Then we can catch up with them."

The others were shocked. From what they heard from Tayuya there was a big chance Naruto and Gaara could be in trouble.

Suddenly Vegeta said "Hmm...Naruto used instant transmission to catch up with Sasuke...with no one to protect him it will be only a matter of time before he is retrieved."

_In the valley of the end_

Sasuke was standing on a head of one of the statues that represented Madara Uchiha. Naruto and Gaara just appeared on the head of the statue of the First Hokage.

Naruto "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. With cold eyes he stared at Naruto and Gaara and with a cold voice to match his eyes he said "What are you two doing here? I went to Orochimaru of my own free will and I don't need to be 'saved'."

Naruto "I don't care about your stupid motives nor your own free will. I was ordered here. Why? Why did you betray Konoha...why did you betray Sakura? She was the only goddamn one that truly gave about you and you just threw it back in her face!"

Sasuke "What do you care? You can't come even close to understanding how I feel. I am an avenger and I need power. The power that I seek can't be found in Konoha. I need power to defeat _him_! I don't care what becomes of me or who ever I need to deal with as long as my brother dies for the things he has done!"

Naruto "And what you are chasing after is an illusion! Sure Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan but have you never wondered _why_! I'll tell you...he was ordered by a stupid bastard who wanted a sharingan for himself!"

Sasuke started to scream "I DON'T CARE WHY HE DID IT! HE KILLED MY CLAN AND HE WILL PAY...NO MATTER WHAT HIS REASON WAS!"

Naruto shaked his head "You are really hopeless...but you will return to Konoha with us...even if it means that I have to break every single bone in your body!"

Naruto rushed at Sasuke but suddenly he got a kick in the face. He was kicked by the mysterious person that prevented him to finish off Orochimaru some time ago.

Naruto "You again!"

Gaara "You know this person?"

Naruto nodded "I encountered him before...he prevented that I killed Orochimaru."

The mystery person chuckled "I told you that we would meet again. You will not lay a finger on this child...he has a role to play and that will not be the role of a Konoha ninja."

Naruto glared at the mystery person "Who are you and why do you care?"

The mystery person sighed "You always ask why is this...why is that...why is the sky blue? why is the grass green? Why did mommy ran away with the bartender? Who cares! The only thing you should care about is _what_ I am going to do."

The mystery person thought to himself _It's still too soon but I guess I don't have a choice...this boy is important._

The mystery person made handsigns that neither Naruto or Gaara had ever seen and suddenly a black and red colored portal appeared. Two shadows came out of it and suddenly they came into the light.

They both were wearing an outfit that was described to Naruto as 'original saiyan armour'. One had extremely long hair. The other one was huge, had a bald head and a moustache. The thing Naruto really noticed were...the two tales! While the two appeared the mystery person laid a hand on Sasuke and they both disappeared.

Suddenly the shorter one began to speak "What happened? First we were on that disgusting reptile planet and the next thing we were here. What's going on Nappa?"

The large one called Nappa started to speak "How should I know that! Why won't you ask those two stupid little kids over there Raditz!"

Naruto _What the...! Nappa and Raditz? But how? I heard about them from Goku and Vegeta. Raditz is Goku's older brother while Nappa was a former general of the saiyans before he became Vegeta's bodyguard and later compagnion...but they're both dead!_

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head that he recognised as old Kai's voice "_Naruto"_

Naruto showed a smirk and he answered through his mind _Hey gramps...you're watching this?_

The Old Kai said _Indeed...the kai's of that universe warned me about it. Both saiyans standing before you aren't from hell...they are from the past._

Naruto looked shocked _The past! But that means I can't kill them...if I do that I will change the flow of time because then Raditz would never come to earth and Goku would never have fought him and died to train with King Kai..._

The old Kai interupted Naruto _I know...but we could feel this was going to happen so we made it an alternate reality existing in another level._

Naruto looked strange _Gramps...I know I'm not stupid but you are not making any sense._

The old Kai was annoyed and said _See the universe like a photobook with all events that happened. When we felt this was about to happen we simply made a 'copy' of that photobook so that the true reality wouldn't change._

Naruto _I see so if the situation calls for it I can eliminate them without restrictions._

Old Kai _Exactly...we will look into this matter and discuss it with the Kais of the universe you are in now. _

Suddenly Raditz was in front of them and said "Hey you there...yeah you blondie with the stupid look on your face. Where are we?"

Naruto glared at Raditz as his saiyan pride flared up about what Raditz said to him and he responded "You're in wonderland where the rivers are made of chocolate and the mountains of marshmellows."

Raditz looked surprised at the kid and said "H-How dare you!"

Naruto was on a roll and said "I could ask the same thing to you guys...how do you guys dare to wear spandex that short!"

Raditz looked like he could explode but suddenly he smirked and yelled to Nappa "Hey Nappa are you hearing what this shorty is saying haha...do you have a read on his powerlevel?"

Nappa turned on the device that he had over his left eye and the machine started to 'beep' eventually it stopped and he said "Tch...only 5...the red head is stronger with 20."

Raditz turned back to Naruto "Darn it what a shame...I hoped for a decent work out and now I only hear that the big-mouth doesn't have the strength to back up his words...bwah..."

Naruto started to chuckle that eventually became a laugh and Raditz said "What's so funny!"

Naruto said "Oh...I am laughing for 2 reasons...first one is how stupid both of you are..."

Nappa heard it and yelled "What how dare you! What makes you think we are stupid! I was a general of the Saiyan army. It doesn't say much to you but trust me that's a great deal!"

Naruto chuckled "Well...you guys rely too much on your scouter that you can't even determine someone's strength with the naked eye and the second one is...that you two are awfully weak for fellow saiyans."

The expression of Raditz and Nappa's faces were priceless. Nappa stuttered "F-f-fellow?" and then he saw Naruto's tail.

Naruto smirked "See...you rely too much on the scouter...now I will let you see how wrong you were in your opinion of me."

_With Vegeta and the rest_

They were looking at the battlefield where Gaara and Naruto fought Kimimaro and they were amazed that it was changed into a hybrid desert and because it was so destructed. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta looked in the distance surprised.

Goku "What the...! But how? What are they doing here?"

Vegeta "How should I know! Those weaklings are dead...I'm sure of it...I even killed Nappa two times."

The old Kai made connection to Goku and Vegeta and explained what happened.

Goku "I see...well thank Kami he only summoned those two. But why I wonder?"

Vegeta shrugged "I don't know...maybe he wanted something else or he wanted to delay Naruto."

Goku "Maybe this is the disturbance the Kais were talking about...if that's the case we should follow the guy that summoned them?"

Vegeta glared at Goku "You idiot...do you know the energy signature of that guy? Or do you sense him?"

Goku sweatdropped "N-no."

Vegeta "Then how do you want to track him down?"

Goku "I don't know..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes "As usual...tsk"

They were pulled away from their conversation when Temari yelled "He slowpokes let's go!" resulting that Goku went and Vegeta was annoyed.

_With Naruto_

Raditz "Well kid...You sure talk tough but I guess it's time you should die for your insolence!"

He punched at Naruto but he only hit an after-image and suddenly sand covered the wrist of Raditz.

Nappa "Raditz...that red head's power level just jumped up!"

Raditz "What!"

Gaara closed his open hand and an annoying 'crack' sound was heard and Raditz screamed while he was holding his wrist. He jumped back at Nappa's location.

Raditz "Nappa...how is this possible."

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them "He is doing the same thing I am...we can hide our strength only in his case it isn't voluntarily. He shows normal power but when he does a technique it goes up."

Raditz moved his wrist and Naruto could hear a sickening pop when his dislocated wrist came into the right position. Then Nappa said "You little pipsqueek! How did you get there?"

Naruto smirked "I flew around what do you think baldy."

Nappa had a mad look on his face "B-Baldy!"

He looked at Raditz and both of them attacked Naruto. Naruto simply dodged every attack. Then sand covered Nappa's body. Raditz could see the attack came from Gaara and Gaara closed his fist when he said Sand burial. The sand imploded but shortly after that it exploded from Nappa's body when he used his Ki.

Naruto said to Gaara "Leave these two to me! I can take these on just fine."

He attacked both saiyans and both Nappa and Raditz got an unrelenting fist in their stomachs. They both went to the offensive and tried to hit Naruto. Neither of them could land a punch or kick. Raditz tried a flying uppercut and that meant his end. He missed Naruto and that left him open for a counter attack. Naruto raised his hand and a Ki-beam ended Raditz's life. Nappa was shocked and stopped his attack.

Nappa "H..How! The scouter said you had a powerlevel of 5!"

Naruto smirked "I told you it wasn't smart to underestimate me and rely on your scouter. Haven't you figured out what's happening? You're outmatched...you done...finished...finito...passé...you don't stand a chance!"

Nappa went mad "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU'RE AN UNKNOWN PERSON WHILE I WAS THE GENERAL OF THE SAIYAN ARMY! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

And Nappa powered up and fountains of water erupted from the lake. Naruto looked around and whistled "Not bad...it became time you took a bath."

Nappa started to scream in rage "I'LL SHOW YOU!" and he opened his mouth and a big beam of energy came out of it.

Naruto crossed his arms and with a taunting voice he said "oooh scary." and the beam enveloped him and a loud explosion occured. Nappa smiled when he looked at the smoke since he was certain his attack hit the annoying boy head on. He wanted to turn to Gaara but then he heard Naruto's voice coming out of the smoke "Hey ugly...we're not done yet."

Nappa slowly turned around and saw Naruto still on the same position like nothing happened.

Naruto smirked "My turn." And he disappeared from Nappa's sight. He felt a hard hit in his stomach and then one on his face. He was hit several times, mostly on the face. He wanted to punch the boy but before he could land it he got a medium ki-ball on his face, burning it.

Nappa held his face and was screaming "Ahhh...look what you have done to my face!"

Naruto chuckled "It's quite the improvement if you ask me..."

Nappa was in an infuriated state and send a big ki-ball at Naruto. It connected and smoke appeared from the explosion but Naruto rushed out of the smoke and send a strong beam at Nappa that killed him.

Naruto "Phew...that's over."

Gaara floated on a cloud of sand to his location "So...what now? Trying to find Sasuke?"

Naruto shaked his head "This mission is a failure...that strange guy used some sorts of teleportation. He and Sasuke are too far away to be sensed, over the border. That guy would also keep his powerlevel low so that neither me, Goku or Vegeta could follow him. Let's just go back to Konoha when we find the others."

Luckily Naruto didn't had to search for the others since he met them on the way back.

Goku "Good you're back...how are you doing?"

Naruto "I'm fine...I was wear down after the fight with that freak I had to fight earlier but I used an senzu bean. I'm glad everyone else is safe...but Vegeta...what are you doing with HER!" as he pointed at Tayuya.

Vegeta crossed his arms "She wasn't like the others and at least has some honor. She saw the errors of her ways and doesn't want to work for Orochimaru anymore."

Naruto "She has a curse mark right?"

Tayuya nodded "Yes _she_ has a curse mark and the name's Tayuya moron."

Naruto looked at her "Great...a second Vegeta...this is going to be fun. I asked because I want to find out something. Two people I know maybe found a way to remove the curse mark. I wanted to try it on Sasuke when I got some free time but because of all this I didn't had the chance."

Vegeta glared at Naruto "You mean...?"

Naruto nodded "Yes...they said the theory is solid. The only downside is that only I can do it because of my...condition. It requires that and...extreme precision. So...Tayuya, would you like to give it a try?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes and said "Sure...I'll be your guinea pig but if you touch me the wrong way you're dead understand!"

Naruto sweatdropped while Goku fell down "Sheesh...she's kinda harsh."

Tayuya glared at Goku "Did you say something bastard!"

Naruto interupted "She surely has a great vocabulary and a sunny personality."

Dark shadows covered Tayuya's face spelling trouble for the two naive saiyans...

Inside Naruto's head he heard

**Kyuubi "You really need some more understanding about the female species boy."**

**Minato "Yeah really...I hoped you would inherit those skills from me...*sighs* this is going to hurt."**

_At the Hokage's tower_

The third hokage and Tsunade were looking at the group of people who stood before them. They saw Vegeta, Goku, Naruto, Gaara and Tayuya while the rest waited outside.

The third Hokage turned towards Naruto and Goku "It seems you two had quite the fight I see."

He was right. They both had a black eye and their faces were covered in scratches and bruises. Goku scratched his head while Naruto glared at Tayuya who just ignored him. Naruto said "We were fine until Vegeta decided to take his woman clone with us."

Both Vegeta and Tayuya glared at Naruto while Tsunade and the third hokage sweatdropped. The third hokage turned his attention to Vegeta and said "So...the mission failed. It's time you give a report."

Vegeta explained what happened. That the sound ninja had the potions and about the portal. He also explained why he brought Tayuya with him. He didn't say who the men were because there were other people present who did not know the situation of the saiyans. Naruto jumped in that he met that strange guy again and that he thinks he is the one responsable for the potions. He also knows he works together with Orochimaru.

The hokage turned to Tayuya "So...what are your plans now?"

Tayuya shrugged "I don't really know...I've worked for Orochimaru a long time and I don't really have a place to go."

The Hokage "So...do you have any interest to be a Konoha shinobi for the time being?"

Tayuya nodded and the hokage continued "Then it's decided. Since Vegeta brought you here you will be living with him until you have a place for yourself."

Vegeta looked shocked at the Hokage and then screamed "WHAT! Why can't you give her a place like you did with us!"

The Hokage shaked his head "We are short on living quarters now and I can't simply build one extra...and because you brought her here she is your responsability".

Vegeta turned his head away "D-darn it...fine...let her live with me, but if I don't like it I am gonna raise some hell on your behalf understood oldtimer!"

The hokage sweatdropped and Tayuya said "I won't be any trouble...as long as you don't peek when I take a shower or change clothes or something bastard!"

Vegeta glared at Tayuya "Don't worry about that one...I don't have any interest on that part."

Tayuya looked baffled "You..mean...are you..from...the other side?"

Naruto caught on immediatly and started to snicker while Goku didn't know what she meant. It took a little time before Vegeta realized what she meant and started to scream "NO I AM NOT!"

Goku 'thought' he understood. He simply thought that she was implying he was an alien and he said "B-but Vegeta...you always say that you're proud of it."

And suddenly Tsunade and the third Hokage learned the meaning of chaos. Naruto was laughing out loud while Tayuya snickered and Vegeta hit Goku on the head. Then Vegeta, Goku and Tayuya were locked in an all out triangle arguement. Gaara just looked uninterested at the argueing three-some. When things calmed down Naruto seemed like he remembered something.

Naruto "Hey old man...do you have a private medical room?"

The hokage answered "Yeah I do...why?"

Naruto "Maybe there is a way to remove a curse mark permanently...and for the private part...well let's just say it isn't your 'normal' medical treatment."

The hokage nodded "Fine, but inform me how it worked out...as you might know we also have someone else in the village with a curse mark. Of course it's sealed but the seal only limits the effects and can't take it away completely."

Naruto nodded "Fine...are you ready Tayuya?"

She nodded.

_In Orochimaru's secret hide-out_

Sasuke and the mystery person arrived at the hide-out. Orochimaru was sitting on a big chair that resembled a throne and he looked like a ruler.

Orochimaru "Ah finally. There you are Sasuke. I've been waiting for you quite some time."

Sasuke "I know...but I don't care. I only care for power. Give it to me."

The mystery person chuckled "He's quite charming isn't he?"

Orochimaru "He is. I want him as my next vessel."

The mystery person "You have to wait three years. In that time you can give him the power he wants."

Orochimaru nodded "Indeed. You have proven that you're quite useful. But I am afraid your usefulness has come to an end."

The mystery person chuckled like he was insane "You mean...disposing of me when the dirty work is done."

Orochimaru chuckled as well "Hehe...that's exactly what I am saying...what can I say...I'm evil."

The mystery person got a serious tone "Unfortunately for you I am evil as well." and he raised his hands towards Orochimaru who immediatly caught flame. He was screaming when the flames engulfed him and suddenly something came out of the body. It was a big snake with Orochimaru's head on it. His body seemed to be made from snakes as well.

The true Orochimaru hissed "How dare you to dessstroy my new body! You will die for that!"

The mystery person chuckled "You've should have done your homework better. If you did you would never opposed me! Oh well, I like Sasuke's personality better anyways...his intentions are pure and clear hehe. Have much fun...in the afterlife!"

Suddenly black strings wrapped itself around Orochimaru's true body who started to scream. His body turned gray and when it reached it's head the screaming stopped and Orochimaru was turned into stone. A red portal appeared beneath him and a lot of arms dragged him down the portal.

The mystery person turned to Sasuke "Guess you are my new associate. Under me you will grow stronger than you've ever thought possible. What do you say?"

Sasuke shrugged "I don't care if you or Orochimaru teach me...as long as I grow strong enough to kill Itachi."

The mystery person laughed "Good good...you will have a glorious future and will be remembered through the ages hahahaha."

None of the two people noticed that a crow disappeared without a trace from the hide-out.

_Back at Konoha_

Tayuya and Naruto arrived at Vegeta's house. Tayuya was free of the curse mark. They knocked on the door and Vegeta opened it.

Vegeta "Did it work?"

Tayuya rubbed her neck "Yeah...it only hurt like hell!"

Naruto "Don't be such a cry-baby...I did all the hard work."

Tayuya glared at Naruto "Should I place a burning stone on your neck? Then you would know how I felt just now!

Naruto sweatdropped "I really aren't looking for a fight...I will get enough with trouble with my girl. She's all yours Vegeta..see ya later!" and he ran away.

Tayuya turned to Vegeta "Is he always that annoying?"

Vegeta shrugged "He isn't that bad...you should spend an hour with the one they call Goku here."

Tayuya "Really? If they annoy me I will beat them to a pulp!"

Vegeta shaked his head when he thought _She's really going to be an handful._

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking towards the hotel where the sand shinobi were. He had a major headache after Hinata complained to him and that they had to work double hard on training and even worse...tomorrow they would go shopping for at least 4 hours. Of course Naruto didn't mind the training part but the shopping couldn't interest him in the least. After that he finally got a proper homecoming. After spending some time with Hinata he wanted to check up on the sand shinobi.

He was surprised when he only found Kankuro and Gaara in the room.

Naruto "Where is Temari?"

Kankuro got a annoyed look on his face and said "She said your teammate owed her and she left...probably sucking money out of that idiot."

Naruto was shaking his head "Poor Goku...he never had any luck with women. Of course ladies like him but he always gets in trouble. So...you guys want a quick tour through the village and a bite to eat?"

Gaara and Kankuro got a scared look on their faces when Naruto said 'a bite to eat'. They saw him eat before and they wouldn't like to see something like that again. Gaara just said "I can't...I need to train." and Kankuro agreed.

Naruto whined "aawww come on...don't let me convince you guys!"

Kankuro crossed his arms "You can't even if you tried!"

Naruto smirked and said Sexy jutsu. The famous naked lady Naruto came forth and with a sweet voice he said "Aww please mister cutie and mister gloomy...please take me out on a date..."

Kankuro fell down with a nosebleed while Gaara was twitching with his right eye. Suddenly sand came out of his gourd and it changed into a huge fist and hit Naruto head on sending him right through the wall.

Gaara growled "Sicko..." and then he saw Kankuro that made his eye twitch once again "Pathetic" and he walked out of the room.

_With Goku_

Goku was just walking in Konoha and suddenly he heard that someone was calling out to him. It was none other than Temari. He raised his hand in a greeting.

Goku "Heeeyy...uhm...what's up?"

Temari glared at Goku "Did you forget my name...again?"

Goku shaked his arms in defence "No...no really I didn't...uhm...Temari!"

Temari gloated "Good so you remembered. I actually came to you because I know the perfect punishment for you for letting me drop and for blowing me away."

Goku sweatdropped and thought _Oh no not this again...why do I always end up with these kind of girls._ and he asked what it was.

Temari crossed her arms "You will take me out shopping and take me out to dinner."

Goku got a scared look on his face "S-s-shopping!"

Temari grinned "yes...shopping!"

_Two hours later_

People who walked out in the streets saw a very strange scene. They saw a girl dragging a boy by his collar. The boy didn't move and seemed dead.

They heard the girl say "We've only be to four shops...we still have three more to go so get up!"

The boy who was obviously Goku stuttered "Please...by Kami's sake have mercy...please...mercy!"

Temari sweatdropped "Hmm...guess we will first have a bite to eat."

Suddenly the boy jumped up and dragged the girl to the nearest restaurant much to her surprise. The girl almost fell down when she saw Goku eat...it was even more repulsive then seeing Naruto and Vegeta eat!

Temari "Oh...my...Kami...it's worse than before...Kami...give me the strength to eat a least a little bit..."

Kami was merciful indeed...she ate a plate of food before she couldn't anymore and watched in disgust what Goku called eating. Finally the last plate arrived and after that he patted on his stomach.

Temari sweatdropped and said "All better now? Then we can continue shopping!"

Goku was looking down in sadness and sighed "I guess so..." and he thought _Darn it Kami...why...WWWHHHYYYYYY!_

_At the hokage's tower_

The Hokage was fighting his worst enemy again...paperwork. Suddenly someone knocked on his door. The third hokage said "enter" and a ANBU entered through the door. The Hokage immediatly noticed he wasn't himself. The empty stare and emotionless expression said enough. Probably someone thought he was stupid and the hokage decided to play along.

The Hokage asked "What's the matter? I hope it's something important."

The ANBU said with a monotone voice "Someone's here to see you lord Hokage."

The third hokage glared at the ANBU "Send him in."

Suddenly crows appeared out of nowhere and started to come together until it matched a human body. The body started to take form and when it was done Itachi Uchiha was standing in the office.

The Hokage nodded "I knew I could expect you Itachi."

Itachi raised his eyebrow "Really? I wouldn't think so since I am a renegade ninja since I slaughtered my clan."

The Hokage turned to the window "I know the full truth now...and with that I mean EVERYTHING...even your reasons."

Itachi cramped up for a moment but recovered immediatly and the Hokage continued "I send three very capable shinobi after Danzo and they found his diary logs."

When the hokage spoke he gave Itachi the diary log which explained the evil scheme about the Uchiha clan. Itachi read it and started to pale. The Hokage said "That was my first response as well. I would never have suspected that Danzo would sink so low."

Itachi "So the reason why I had to do it was for a simple sharingan? Pathetic that I was fooled."

The Hokage said on a comforting tone "Even I didn't know and you were young."

Itachi looked down and he said "How did you know I was coming?"

The Hokage smiled "After I read that I knew that you slaughtered your own clan just because you wanted to save Sasuke. Recently Sasuke joined Orochimaru so I thought you would come here in search for answers."

Itachi "Orochimaru is dead."

The hokage's eyes widened "What? Orochimaru is dead? Did you..."

Itachi shaked his head "It was someone else...someone I didn't know. The only thing I know is that his stench is fouler than Orochimaru's. Sasuke joined him in search for the power to avenge our clan."

The hokage grabbed his head "This is terrible...that guy drives me nuts! No one knows who he is or what his intentions are. He only appear if he wants to save someone and then disappears leaving us with a buttload of questions."

Then the hokage calmed down and looked at Itachi "But one question...what were you planning this whole time?"

Itachi looked the hokage in the eye "Since I can't execute that plan anymore...I planned that Sasuke would grow strong...even as an avenger. If he's old and strong enough I would fight him and I would be killed in that fight."

The third hokage looked sad and could understand Itachi's pain and reasoning. But eventually he said "That would lead to nothing...hate, killing and suffering only leads to more hate, killing and suffering. Even if Sasuke kills you...he would either be an empty shell with no purpose in the world whatsoever or he would find new things to 'avenge'. So...what are you planning to do now?"

Itachi looked at the hokage "I don't know...I can't carry out my plan and I can't return to the Akatsuki anymore since I left my mission to meet with you. If I would return I would get killed anyway."

The Hokage "Then I have a plan for you...return to the village."

Itachi finally showed a emotion...he was baffled! "W-what do you mean?"

The hokage "As I said it...return to the village. We found out that you weren't the killer of your clan...Danzo was. You were just the tool that he used and a victim like many others!"

Itachi "But...the villagers won't stand for that!"

The hokage waved his hand "Don't care about the villagers...Tsunade will inform them about you when she becomes officially the fifth hokage. The only trouble now is where to place you...we are short on living room."

Itachi shaked his head "I don't need a house...I am used sleeping outdoors."

The Hokage smirked "So that means you will return to the village?"

Itachi stood still and then nodded and the Hokage continued "But I can't let you sleep outside the village...I think I know someone who wouldn't mind the extra compagny." The Hokage looked at the ANBU who was still in a genjutsu and he said "Can you release my employee from your genjutsu then I will let him retrieve the...boy you are going to live with."

_With Goku_

Goku was sitting in his living room...totally exhausted. He could train for weeks, he could seriously fight for days but one day of shopping always took it's toll on him! Suddenly he felt a cold wind in his neck and jumped up into a battle position just to find an ANBU.

The ANBU spoke "Sorry for my intrusion...you have been summoned by lord Hokage to come to his office right away."

Goku mumbled "Don't you know it's dangerous to sneak up to someone like that?"

The ANBU bowed "My apologies...we must go now. We cannot let lord Hokage wait."

Goku excepted the apology and left with the ANBU. Goku walked into the office and saw someone he never saw before.

Goku "You wanted to see me Sarutobi?"

The hokage crinched...he wasn't use to that young people called him by his real name but Goku wasn't actually someone young...he recently even heard that Goku was much and much older than him. He cleared his throat and said "Yes Goku. This man for you is called Itachi Uchiha." The hokage explained everything to Goku about Itachi, Danzo and the Uchiha clan and Goku nodded.

Goku "I heard about the name before when we reported about the mission when we caught Danzo's hand in the cookie jar...but why did you summon me here?"

The third hokage "Well Itachi saw the recent events and together with a little help from me he decided to return to the village to try to save Sasuke from himself and that mysterious person...but we don't have any vacant house anymore so can he live with you for a while until he has a place of his own?"

Goku showed his 'Son' grin "Sure...I don't mind. It's too quiet at night. By the way Itachi can you cook?"

Itachi nodded "Why?"

Goku scratched the back of his head "Hehe...I can't cook at all so I normally go out to eat...so I have nothing in my place at the moment hehe."

Both Itachi and the third hokage fell down. When they finally got up the Hokage said "There is only one thing you should know about Goku..." and the hokage gave a look to Goku who nodded. The hokage told Itachi everything about the saiyans and also the part why they were on the planet and that Goku was immortal. Itachi was shocked when he looked at Goku. The hokage finished the story.

Itachi "So you are telling me that this kid" he pointed at Goku "is a thousand year old alien with abilities that almost make him unbeatable in battle, who runs around in another universe to protect it? Sorry lord Hokage but you can understand that it's very hard to believe."

Goku interupted "Well...I can prove it..I have a transformation that gives me my adult form back..."

Before the hokage could stop him his paperwork flew around but thank Kami that was the only thing that happened since there was no real power behind the transformation. The third hokage and Itachi were amazed when they saw a super saiyan 4 Goku.

With a heavier voice Goku said "Well...are you satisfied now?"

Itachi nodded "You can say that...but what's with the weird voice?"

Super saiyan 4 Goku almost face vaulted. With an annoyed look on his face he said "That's part of the transformation...I don't do it to sound manly you know. And be happy I showed this form to you...normally no one can see this form."

Itachi thought that Goku suddenly acted different but before he could say something about it the third hokage whispered in his ear "I heard from Vegeta that with transformations their personality changes slightly depending on the sort of transformation used."

Goku glared at the Hokage "And all our attributes increase also which means I can still here you Sarutobi."

The third hokage flapped his arms in defence and with a sigh Goku went back to normal and with his happy voice he said "Well...pretty intimidating huh?"

Itachi shrugged "Pretty much...it's almost like two different persons."

The Hokage said "Yes I explained that to you. Well so everything is settled now Itachi. Before you two go I wanted to say to you Goku that the sand shinobi leave tomorrow...you can see them off if you want."

Goku thought about Temari and shuddered but decided he didn't want to be rude and nodded.

_The next day at the gates_

Naruto, Hinata, Vegeta, Tayuya and Goku were at the gates to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro off.

Naruto gave Gaara a hand who took it eventually. Naruto said "Thank you for your help Gaara and I hope I can return the favor one day."

Gaara actually showed a grin "Don't count on it...in a few years I would be so strong that you need a whole army to stop me."

The entire group said goodbye to everyone. Vegeta and Tayuya just gave a nod as a goodbye. When Goku smiled and said 'see ya' Temari quickly turned around and walked away with Gaara and Kankuro hot on her trail.

Goku looked baffled "Is she _still_ mad at me? I thought I cleared that out yesterday!"

Hinata just glared at Goku and thought _How can you be so dense! _and she said "Well...I don't think she is mad at you anymore...rather the opposite."

Naruto snickered and Vegeta already turned his annoyed face away when he saw the small blush on Temari's face before she turned around.

Naruto's snicker turned into a laughter when Goku said "What do you mean Hinata?"

Hinata had to wait until Naruto wasn't laughing so hard anymore and Hinata said "Well...I think she is into you."

Goku just blinked and Vegeta was very annoyed and growled "It means she is attracted to you dipshit."

Goku looked confused "But I thought Hinata was with Naruto?"

Vegeta exploded "YOU IDIOT! NOT HINATA BUT THE BLOND GIRL!"

Goku "Oh you mean Temari...what she's really...?"

Vegeta turned his head away "Of course Temari who else has blond hair except Naruto...and if you really were thinking that way you deserve a good beating."

_Later that day_

Both Naruto and Vegeta were sparring while they were waiting for Goku. Both Naruto and Vegeta were baffled when they heard that Goku needed to go to buy groceries. They both knew he couldn't cook even if the existence of the universe was in the balance. Finally he returned together with someone else!

Both Vegeta and Naruto got into a fighting position.

Vegeta growled "What is he doing here!"

Goku just flapped his arms "Hey hey easy let me explain.." Goku explained that Itachi left the Akatsuki and that he and the Hokage sorted everything out. Until Itachi had his own living quarters he was staying with Goku. Itachi was even reinstated as a jonin of Konoha!

Eventually Vegeta and Naruto heard the end of the story. Goku, Vegeta and Naruto started sparring again but Itachi kept to the sidelines trying to keep up with the speed of the three saiyans.

Itachi _Those Saiyans are really impressive. Unlike the Uchiha clan they work hard to be strong instead of depending on the name of families, clans or race. _

Suddenly Itachi coughed causing that the saiyans looked at him.

Goku "Itachi are you all right? You look a bit pale."

Vegeta "Of course he's not all right...look at his hand...there is blood on it indicating that he is very sick. Furthermore I noticed he had trouble following us even with a strong sharingan which means there is something wrong with his eyes!"

Itachi calmly said "Don't worry about it...I'm fine."

Naruto crossed his arms "And I am the emperor of fairy-land...now come clean, so that we can maybe help you."

Itachi sighed "Recently I caught a new disease. I already know it's fatal and there is no cure for it. It's still in a early stage and I am slowing it down with all kind of medication. Vegeta is also right about my eyes...the mangekyo sharingan has it's price. The more I use it the more it's sealing itself until the light of my eyes disappears."

Vegeta looked at Goku and gave a small nod and Goku grabbed Itachi and used Instant transmission.

_On the planet of the Kais_

The elder Kai and Kibito Kai were thinking about the recent events until they suddenly felt a familiar presence. Soon after that Goku arrived with a stranger.

The stranger immediatly fell down and his eyes bulged out when he saw the two 'strange' creatures before him.

Kibito looked at the both of them and said "Goku is everything all right? And why did you bring a stranger with you?"

Goku "Everything is fine. Meet Itachi Uchiha. He recently returned to Konoha after some events. We just found out he is very sick and that there is something wrong with his eyes because of that...oohh what is it called again?"

The elder Kai finished his sentence "Sharingan? That means this one has reached the Mangekyo sharingan."

Goku looked confused "You know about those things?"

The elder Kai nodded "It's my business to know. On top of that the mangekyo sharingan is a feared weapon in any universe. Some of the most bad-ass creatures are scared of that bloodline trait. The only thing they fear more are saiyans. Well let's take a look at him shall we."

Itachi looked scared when the old Kai came close to him and was inspecting him with the naked eye. Suddenly the old Kai was done.

The old Kai explained "He has a serious disease indeed...there is only one cure...and strangely enough it's on this planet alone! You see that tree there?" and he pointed towards a tree nearly 30 feet away from them and Itachi nodded "Take a fruit and eat it."

Itachi was surprised "It's really as simple as that?"

The old Kai shrugged "Indeed...although if you didn't know Goku, Vegeta or Naruto then you would never have found a cure and would have died in 4 years if you're lucky."

Itachi walked towards the tree and took a fruit and devoured it. It tasted horrible but guess that goes for all kind of medicine. He walked back and Goku asked "And what can you do about that...sharingan?"

The old kai glared at Goku "You're really a slave driver huh?"

Goku looked baffled "You should know since I spend a millenia with traveling between planets for you guys!"

The old Kai hissed at Goku freaking him out and he said "Fine...in their universe the only cure is to implant a second pair of sharingan eyes in them but I have found something that works just as good...the only problem is it's still experimental..."

Itachi "What is it?"

The old Kai "There is an ancient race in this universe called Torlomans. They aren't really strong but they are known as one of the smartest beings. Their greatest ability however lies in their eyes. They can switch between normal, thermal and night vision and can see through illusions automatically. Furthermore their eyes have several unknown abilities even I don't know of. If you two can get permission to 'borrow' a set of eyes I think they can cure your condition."

Goku nodded and asked where the planet of the Torlomans were. The old Kai explained it and soon Goku was gone. Just three hours later he return with a disgusted look on his face while he was holding a chest.

Goku "This was really one...of the most disgusting tasks I ever had!"

Old Kai "Just stop complaining and give me that chest so that we can begin!"

Itachi "Would this really...cure the effects of the mangekyo sharingan?"

The old kai looked at him and said "Like I said...it's still experimental. Now close your eyes."

Itachi closed them and he felt that the old kai pushed the eyeballs on his eyelits and he heard the old Kai mumble in some strange language. Then he only felt pain with his eyes but it quickly faded away.

Old kai "It's done...open your eyes."

Itachi opened his eyes to show the onyx colored eyes. The old Kai looked at him and said "Okay..now activate your mangekyo sharingan."

Itachi nodded and activated it. He could see better than ever but he also felt something was strange and he knew it for sure when Goku looked at him strangely.

Goku "Old Kai...isn't the sharingan supposed to be red with three dots in them?"

The old Kai nodded "You're right about the color. With the mangekyo sharingan the three dots make place for a signature sign which depends on the person, especially if that person obtains an eternal mangekyo sharingan. But I guess this is a side effect of the eyes."

Itachi "What's the matter with my eyes?"

The old Kai grabbed a mirror and Itachi saw himself. Instead of red eyes he had now silver eyes. The signature of his mangekyo was also different. It was almost if the lines formed a cross or some sorts with circles on four places.

The old Kai said "Okay...one final test." And he spoke some weird words and suddenly it went dark "Okay Itachi...try to see me with your eyes...don't ask just visualise."

Itachi did what the old man told him and suddenly he saw 3 people and all three were colored blue, yellow and red. He told the old Kai what he saw.

The old Kai nodded and suddenly the darkness disappeared "Just as I thought...he even has some of the abilities of the Torlomans...amazing."

Suddenly Goku remembered something "Old Kai...we gotta go! I totally forgot about Naruto and Vegeta."

The old Kai smirked he also knew how Vegeta could react if you let him wait too long and said they should leave immediatly.

Itachi laid his hand on Goku shoulder and said "Thank you for everything" before they left.

_At Konoha_

Goku and Itachi appeared back at the training fields but they only saw Naruto.

Goku said "Hi Naruto we're back. It took a bit longer than I thought! Where is Vegeta?"

Naruto shrugged "He got tired of waiting for your lazy ass to come back and left without a word...his nerves are worse since Tayuya lives with him...he even told me that she had the nerve to wash his clothes all at once leaving him only in boxers! Guess you gotta pay the price for your long mission...by the way did it work?"

Itachi nodded "I'm am healthy again and my sharingan problem is fixed."

Naruto nodded "Good...I'm going to go back home...if Hinata thinks I am too late to her taste she will bring me along with her everlasting shopping sprees." Naruto shudders and left.

Itachi looked at Goku and asked "What was that all about?"

Goku explained that Hinata Hyuuga was in a arranged marriage with Naruto surprising the Uchiha since they only did that with the strongest known clans.

Goku continued "But we saiyans love to fight and we can do that do that for days...even weeks without taking a break except for food. But there was one enemy even a saiyan couldn't beat..."

Itachi looked at Goku when he paused "And that is?"

Goku "The horrors of a woman in a shopping frenzy...it's horrible I tell you horrible! The long lines, the time they need to decide and with every 'cute' thing they see they need to wear it and even if it looks good they need something else...it's terrible!"

Itachi gave Goku a strange look while Goku looked paranoid with his eyes bulged out...thinking back about that horrible day with Temari in a shopping spree!

_The next day_

The Hokage took a break from the paperwork. He was just thinking about the time he was young and the crazy and reckless things he did. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the Hokage fell from his chair. A loud explosion was heard.

An ANBU entered the office and the Hokage screamed "What the hell is going on!"

The ANBU scratched his mask "You wouldn't believe it lord Hokage...but I will tell you anyway."

**A few minutes ago at Goku's house**

Goku was just relaxing on the couch he had. Suddenly someone knocked on his door and when he opened it he saw a doctor standing in front of him.

Goku _A doctor...here? What does he want? _ and he said "Can I help you?"

The doctor cleared it's throat and said "Goku? Goku Son?"

Goku "Yes?"

The doctor "Great. You've recently entered the village and this area has certain diseases that can make you awfully sick if you don't receive a vaccin beforehand. So I've come here to give them to you." and while he spoke the doctor got a syringe out of his doctor's coat with the biggest needle Goku has ever seen.

Goku's eyes shot open and he walked backwards while the doctor was following him "Don't worry...it will be over before you can even feel the needle sting...of course an small 'accident' can occur but the chance of that is very small..."

Goku was still walking backwards and stuttered "N-no get that thing away from me!"

Goku felt the wall behind him and the doctor came closer "Don't worry...just relax and let me put this needle in your behind...it will really be over soon."

Goku panicked and screamed "NNNNNOOOOO!" and because of all the power he released the house collapsed. Suddenly Goku crawled out and looked at the remains of his house. The debris moved a feet away from him and suddenly he saw the doctor...but he didn't looked like the doctor anymore.

Goku looked surprised at him and said "V-Vegeta...?"

**End flashback**

The Hokage sweatdropped when he heard the story "So let me get this straight...half the village is in turmoil and a house is destroyed just because of a prank!"

The ANBU nodded "It seems so lord Hokage."

The Hokage _This is going to increase the flow of paperwork again...damn those saiyans! _and while he was burning from anger he said to the ANBU "Bring those two...two culprits to me immediatly!"

The ANBU quickly disappeared and 15 minutes later Vegeta and Goku appeared.

The Hokage glared at Vegeta "Care to explain yourself?"

Vegeta smirked while Goku was giving him a filthy glare "Nothing much...I was just practicing my transformation jutsu and then I got the idea to transform into a doctor and scare little Kakarot over here."

Goku's glare increased while he spoke "Little Kakarot? You're only five years older than me! This isn't over trust me."

Vegeta sweatdropped...of course he loved to taunt Goku and to fight with him but he didn't really liked a pissed off Goku since he knew from his period with Buu that Goku was always the better fighter when they fought seriously.

Because the Hokage saw Vegeta sweatdrop he started to fear the worst and saw the entire village destructed because Goku would eventually prank Vegeta back or even worse...fought him. He decided to take action before anything like that could happen!

The Hokage spoke "Tomorrow is the coronation of Tsunade for the title of Hokage. I want everything to go smooth until then. Right after that I have a mission for you two, Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow "Why so many people?"

The hokage "We've received report that...strange things are happening over there. Quickly after those events it became awfully quiet. I guess our special unknown friend can have a hand in it."

Vegeta "And what may these...strange events be?"

The Hokage "They saw a light and they heard a rumble in the distance every now and then and neither of the villagers have the nerve to come closer."

Vegeta "Guess we will look into it...only...we would rather have that Naruto is left out for this mission at the time being."

The hokage looked at Vegeta "Why?"

Vegeta "Well..for various reasons. First of all he did a whole bunch of missions after each other. The last mission he finally ascended to super saiyan 2 and he has to train on that form. And the final reason is simply for personal matters."

The hokage "Personal matters?"

Vegeta showed his smirk while Goku had a serious look on his face and Goku said "I think it would be better for him if he spend some time with Hinata...Every time he is on a mission and returns late he has to make it up to Hinata by going shopping with her...You know what I'm saying right?"

The hokage sighed "Yes I know what you mean...I was married you know...those things were terrible. Very well I give Naruto a little time off to go training for his new transformation and for that other thing. I will replace him with Tayuya."

Vegeta was blinking while Goku showed a huge grin "Greeeaattt...Vegeta loves that plan hehe. You heard the old man..orders are orders Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at Goku "I am the prince of all saiyans...I take orders from no one. I only go voluntarily." Then he sighed "Fine...we'll bring the woman with us before she starts to whine that she wants on a mission...that's really an assault on my ears and then I am not even talking about her cursing."

The Hokage smirked...in his mind this was a little payback for the paper work Vegeta caused him with his little 'prank'. "Then it's decided. You will leave in the morning the day after the coronation. You are free to do whatever you like until then."

The two saiyans were ready to leave but the hokage spoke "Wait one moment...there is one thing Tsunade requested...she wants a little bit of blood from either you two or Naruto."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow "What for?"

The hokage "She wants to do some tests on saiyan blood...for medical reasons."

Goku's eyes widened "There won't be needles...right?"

Vegeta growled at Goku "Of course there will be needles...how do you think they draw blood...by sucking it up!"

Goku smiled nervously and Vegeta mumbled "Sometimes your stupidity if amazes me Kakarot."

The hokage looked at Vegeta "Why do you still call him Kakarot after all this time?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Because it's his true saiyan name and I don't like his adoptive name."

The hokage and Goku sweatdropped and the hokage continued "As long as you don't use it near people who doesn't know the situation...it could prove difficult to make them understand."

Vegeta "I know that! Even on the previous mission I called Kakarot by his adoptive name." And he was muttering in himself and left the office, leaving a confused Goku and third hokage behind...

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...chapter 14...I can't even believe how fast time goes. It seemed like yesterday that I wrote the prologue."

**Vegeta **"Who cares how long you write! Idiot...this writing stuff isn't based on quantity but quality. I've read some short stories here that were great and I read long ones that were really annoying, irritating and stupid."

**Mnarutodbz **"Tch I know that! I try to write an interesting cross-over...or are you telling me MY story is annoying, irritating and stupid?"

**Vegeta showed his sadistic smirk **"No...of course not...you're an unbelievable writer...that's why you are writing on your laptop in a box in a scary little alley!"

**Mnarutodbz **"SHUT UP BASTARD! At least I am real!"

**Vegeta looks baflled and he thought **_I am real am I? Or am I not? But I can think so I exist...but if I do exist why am I doubting so much about it.._

**And while Vegeta is thinking over if he's real or not Mnarutodbz starts to speak **"Okay people. I am going to write on my next chapter...please don't forget to review and see you next time!"


	16. Chapter 15: Painfull past and new starts

**Vegeta **"Today I, Prince Vegeta, will introduce the new chapter and the reviews! Mister writer himself is a bit...occupied."

**Mnarutodbz is laying on the ground bonded and gagged.**

**Naruto **"Isn't that a bit harsh Vegeta?"

**Vegeta glares at Naruto **"You wanna join him? The bastard deserves it for that pervert attack he did to me last chapter!"

**Naruto sweatdrops** "Sorry Mnarutodbz...I don't wanna risk it..."

**Vegeta barked **"Enough idle chatter for now...it's time for the reviews!"

**vaughnd22 **"lol in gokus fight temari's fan reminded me of chichi's frying pan of doom!"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"You're not the only one...only that blond girl isn't as annoying as that shrieking harpy that Kakarot called a wife. If she wants to do that a few times she has my blessings."

**Goku sweatdrops **"Don't say that Vegeta...what's the matter with you!"

**Vegeta glares at Goku **"Nothing's wrong with me...now shut up...we're going to the next review."

**dsgundam00 **"nice chapter, hey are you ever going to add the hyperbolic time chamber into the story?"

**Vegeta looks over the review **"Darn it...why this question! Guess I have no choice since I don't have an answer for that question."

**Vegeta walks over to Mnarutodbz and removes the gag **"Hey mister writer...answer this review NOW or else something else is going into your mouth."

**Mnarutodbz has a scared look on his face **"N-no...the hyperbolic time chamber isn't processed in this story...yet...if I will use it in the future is still questionable...until then the story..." **Mnarutodbz's sentence is cut short when Vegeta thrusted the gag back in his mouth.**

**RedRangerBelt **"It would seem that Vegeta's hobby of pissing people off has rubbed off on Naruto a bit. He taunted Nappa and Raditz good. Do Goku and Temari go on any more dates? It's so funny how Goku's so clueless about girls. Natuto's assention was awesome. Will he be able to go Super Saiyan three or four? How do Goku and Itachi rebuild their house? How do the villagers take the news that Itachi is now a Konaha jonin? Was that mystery person Madaraa Uchiha? What does he want with Sasuke?"

**Vegeta reads the review and his eyes widens **"S-s-so many questions...how does mister writer keep up with it! **Vegeta calms down **"Well of course Naruto picked up a few good qualities from me...part of the education hehe. I don't know if that blondie and Kakarot will get...dates in the future, although it's hard to believe if Kakarot will even notice that it's a date! Naruto has the potential to acquire more super saiyan forms...but when and how is unknown to me since mister writer keeps us all in the dark. Kakarot and Itachi shouldn't have any problems with rebuilding their house...you can say a lot about Kakarot but at least he knows how to rebuild houses since he often had some...accidents at his own house in the good old days. I won't know myself how the people will react to Itachi's...homecoming.

**Vegeta walks to Mnarutodbz and removes the gag again and says **"Answer the last two questions and be quiet afterwards..then I reconsider about returning the gag or not."

**Mnarutodbz **"The mystery person isn't Madara Uchiha and what he wants with Sasuke...well only the future knows."

**Vegeta **"Done?" **Mnarutodbz nods and Vegeta says **"Good...next review!"

**reven228 **"Yo! This is a great story with alot of potential. But what I really want to see are a few Vegeta/Tayuya moments. And since Temari becomes a representative of suna, she will have more time to spend with Goku. Also, what will you do about Ino? In shippuden, she actually became a half decent ninja and could use someone. Will she be paired up with Shikamaru (stuck in an abusive relationship like his father), Choji (fa- **Choji walks into the room and glares at reven228 ***cough* big boned people need love) **Choji relaxes**, Neji (we can do each others hair *squeal!*) or another guy. Anyway, good luck with your next chapter."

**Vegeta sweatdrops **"What's with the questions! Let's see...I will for once look over the Vegeta/Tayuya questions...STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

**Mnarutodbz just nods behind Vegeta's back.**

**Vegeta continues **"I don't know what mister writer has planned for the fan lover. **Vegeta seems to think about the name Ino...then he suddenly remembers her **"Oh yeah...Miss Konoha daily...guess you're up mister writer!"

**Mnarutodbz **"I thought about a Ino pairing...she isn't important in the first part but in Shippuuden...well let's just say she looks way too mature to be left alone. She will have a relationship but with neither of the people above...but a new character. Who it is...just wait and see. By the way...cool remark with the Neji thing!"

**Vegeta nods **"I don't agree with you all the time but you're right...it's a pretty good taunt."

**Neji **"It's a family trademark to have long hair! At least I take good care of it...unlike you two pathetic people!"

**Next scene: Neji lies next to Mnarutodbz, tied up, beaten and Vegeta played a cruel joke...he made pigtails like Pippi Longstockings on Neji. Vegeta barked **"Now the disclaimer so that the pathetic mister writer won't get sued!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any of the characters used in this FANFICTION!

Entire Konoha was on it's feet! Today was a special day...today was the coronation of their new leader and the first time a female will become hokage! Everyone fought for a good spot. Many people were talking if the new hokage would have great plans or if some things were going to change. Finally it was time. The current hokage and the hokage to be arrived at the roof of the hokage tower.

Behind those people there were 4 other people. Naruto and Jiraiya were invited to join the coronation on the roof since they brought Tsunade to Konoha. The other two were none other then Goku and Vegeta. The third hokage decided it since he was afraid that Vegeta would freak out of some people were trying to push him away at the crowded ground. The third hokage found it unrespectful if he didn't invite Goku for the coronation as well. Although Goku wouldn't mind since he was a bit tired from the lack of sleep...he and Itachi had to rebuild the house until the early hours!

First there were some formalities that were...extremely boring. Then the third hokage stepped forth.

"People of Konoha. Many years have I spended to lead this village. I saw many good ninja, men and women die but I also saw great people born! I can really look back and say...that I am proud that I had the privilege to be called the third hokage!"

A lot of people cheered after this part of the speech and when things settled down the hokage spoke again.

"People of Konoha...may I introduce you to lady Tsunade...The fifth hokage!"

A lot of people clapped when Tsunade came forth. She spoke.

"Thank you for your trust in me people of Konoha and I will try to lead Konoha as my grandfather, the first hokage, and the third intended! I will lead...fight and even die for this village for I am...the fifth Hokage!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. It took quite a while before things settled down again. Tsunade proceeded.

"I have a few announcements to make. Both Konoha elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, have been removed from their position because of inadequete behaviour and conspiring with the traitor Danzo Shimura and their places as the council will be taken in by Jiraiya and the other position will remain vacant until we found someone suitable for that position. The second announcement I want to make is that...Itachi Uchiha is reinstated as Konoha ninja."

Suddenly the crowd became quiet. One called in surprise 'That murderer!'. Tsunade sighed, she knew it would be a shock for the villagers. She continued "Itachi Uchiha was, like many others, used by Danzo Shimura! Everything was a set up, made by Danzo to wipe out the Uchiha clan!"

The people were shocked. Most ninja already knew this piece of information but the villagers would still be uneasy. Then without a warning crows appeared out of nowhere and next to Tsunade they took the for of Itachi Uchiha.

After this some people became wild, but Itachi didn't seem to care. He turned towards Tsunade "Lady Hokage...I have something to say to the people...may I speak?"

Tsunade looked at Itachi "I don't know if the people are willing to listen but you may try."

Itachi turned towards the crowd and started to speak "People of Konoha. I stand here before you, not as an Uchiha or ninja but as myself...a normal breathing person like all of you. This is my story of what happened. It's true I killed my entire clan except one. I did this on orders of Danzo Shimura and the Konoha council. I was first recruited as an spy. As a spy I found out that some Uchiha's were planning to take over the village. I reported to my superiors. Only recently I found out that the conspiracy was a plan of Danzo who even hired an Uchiha to do that. I was young, naive and had much ideals and was unable to recognize his scheme at that time. I took the order to eliminate the clan myself so that I could save someone dear to me...my brother Sasuke."

Itachi looked around to see the effect of his words. Many villagers had a sad look on their faces while others still looked mad.

Itachi continued "Although I was tricked, this doesn't make my deed any less terrible. I stand here to offer my life to the village of Konoha and redeem myself for my past...give me the chance to do it...that's all I ask."

After that some mad faces softened and some villagers even gave an approving nod. Itachi walked towards Jiraiya and the saiyans while Goku gave an approving nod. He and Itachi became quite fond of each other. Late at night Goku could talk to Itachi about battles they had. They both shared the feeling that they didn't like to take someone's life although there sometimes was no choice. Itachi found Goku presence and character very...refreshing although it could work on his nerves sometimes.

The rest of the ceremony proceeded without any interuptions and after that there was even a party!

Goku was sitting on a table with enough food on it. Vegeta was just leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Naruto spended some time with Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru. Itachi decided to stay home until the villagers were somewhat more...accustomed of his presence. Tayuya showed her softer side and even played a song of two on her flute.

Vegeta _She isn't even half that bad on that instrument...at least it isn't that loud noise that some people DARE to call music._

Finally Goku joined Vegeta and Vegeta said "So...are you finally done taking one of your 'famous' snacks?"

Goku grinned "Yeah...they have great food here...I can't deny that."

Vegeta smirked "Even if someone feeds you a stone you say that it's great food...so what do you want?"

Goku grinned "Well...if you didn't know...it's a custom here that a tournament is held when a new hokage is appointed, something about to honor the current and previous hokages. The downside is that someone needs a partner to join. I heard Kakashi and that Gai person joined as a team and Naruto...well let's just say he is busy with other things at the moment although he would love to enter."

Vegeta looked at Goku and with a smirk he said "So...are you implying you want me as your fighting partner?"

Goku nodded "Only if you decide you want to team up with me but we have to take it easy on Kakashi...we have a mission with him tomorrow and he will only slow us down if he's beat half to death!"

Vegeta got an annoyed face "I know that...before I give my confirmation...what does the numbers 1 get?"

Goku "I even looked that up for you...it's money and a title."

Vegeta nodded "Fine..then let's do this Kakarot. Only too bad it isn't one on one...then I could kick your ass as well."

The tournament was done rather fast this year. When Kakashi and Gai saw Vegeta and Goku entering the tournament they quickly withdrawed and not even Vegeta's taunts couldn't move them to subscribe again. After the first match a lot of contestants withdrawed. In half an hour only 4 teams were present. 2 teams were experienced jonin, 1 team consisted of Kiba and Shino and then Vegeta and Goku of course. The first semi-final were the two experienced jonin against Kiba and Shino. Kiba and Shino won, although they weren't too happy with that. The other semi-final was quicker..it only lasted 2 minutes, showing that Goku and Vegeta were seriously into winning. The final commenced and the results were: Kiba and Akamaru were in a smoking crater while Shino was just..passed out...although Vegeta could clearly see he was faking it.

_The next day at Konoha gate_

Everyone was present for the mission...although ALMOST everyone. Goku, Vegeta, Itachi and Kakashi were waiting for one person...Tayuya.

Goku turned to Vegeta who had an annoyed look on his face "Is she going to take long Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted and said "When I left my home she said she needed only 10 minutes...and that was 30 minutes ago! Women...bwah I can't understand why I put up with them."

Goku wanted to say something but he saw Tayuya coming. She changed her attire. She now wore tight black pants that came to her knees, a tight blouse with a vest over it and she didn't wear her headwear anymore and let her hair run freely over her shoulders.

Vegeta grunted "You're late..."

Tayuya shrugged and turned to the rest of the group "Sorry I'm late...apparently some IDIOT forgot to get hairproducts."

Vegeta looked the other way "Don't blame me...I don't use it so it's your own responsability."

Tayuya shaked her head "You're impossible sometimes...when I first came to your place you didn't had anything...no scissors, no comb, no gel...nothing that indicates you take proper care for your hair."

Vegeta "I'll let you know that pure blooded saiyans doesn't need that. Our hair doesn't change from it's original standing from the day we were born."

Tayuya "Wait...What! You were born with that hair!"

Vegeta nodded "And...Goku over here also was born with the rat-nest he calls hair."

Tayuya looked baffled "Babies born with full hair...that's just disgusting!"

Vegeta glared at Tayuya "You think so? We find it repulsive that other people have hairgrow on other places like armpits or on the chest."

Before Tayuya could respond in her own...charming way Kakashi interupted "So you guys are stuck with that hair since the day you were born?"

Goku "We're not stuck to it...we can cut our hair but it will eventually grow back...but our hair doesn't grow longer or in a different shape."

Itachi "Can we do this mission _before_ we start up a fashion magazine?"

Vegeta "Fine by me...this woman is here 3 minutes and already she is getting on my nerves."

Tayuya "Oh finally I got on your nerves...I can die happy now idiotic piece of shit!"

Goku sighed "Deja-vu...let's just go before we have an all out war on our hands. So...where are we going and what are the details of the mission?"

Kakashi "We are going to Makati town, close to the border of fire country. We first go to the client, the leader of the town who will give us the history of the problem. After that we investigate the problem and then decide how to deal with it."

Everyone nodded and they were off. There wasn't much talking on the way except for some small arguements between Vegeta, Goku or Tayuya. Finally they arrived at Makati town. Kakashi thought _At last...if I have to hear one more arguement or one more whine about food I will explode!_

When they came into the town they noticed it was very quiet. No one was on the streets except some merchants and maybe one or two children. They asked one of the merchants where to find the village leader. The merchant was kind enough to give directions. They came to the house and knocked on the door, which was opened by a elderly man with an eyepatch on his right eye.

The man looked at the group and said "You are the people the Hokage send?"

Kakashi nodded "I am Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this mission." And Kakashi introduced the rest.

The old man nodded and said "I am Ikoro Manijo. Come in so that I can inform you."

They group walked in and took place in a rather big meeting room. Ikoro started to speak "Almost a week ago I was taking a walk in the area like I always do. I found a villager on my walk. He was dying but he recognized me. The only thing he could say is that he was attacked by monsters when he was gathering herbs and then he died. Shortly after that I heard loud explosions coming from the direction the villager came from. The villager was a former ninja and was still in his prime. We send brave villagers to the location but no one ever returned. Then we decided to send a letter to Konoha about our problem."

Kakashi "I understand...so we are fighting an unknown enemy or enemies and we can assume he or they are stronger than regular villagers am I correct?"

Ikoro "Indeed."

Kakashi "Did anything...out of the ordinary happened before all this started?"

Ikoro "No, and I can say that with all determination since this is a small town and even visitors are conversations of the day. Although...ah yes I remember now! Quickly before all this started we had two visitors in our town...I remembered it just now because he looks a lot like you." and he pointed at Itachi.

Kakashi look surprised "Sasuke! So that means that other visitor was wearing a cloak?"

Ikoro nodded "Indeed...you met those two individuals?"

Kakashi nodded "We have some encounters with the cloaked man before...although I don't know what he is doing here."

Vegeta "Well...I say let's go and find out. The last time that freak showed up he even summoned two warriors...who knows what he is planning next!"

Kakashi looked at Vegeta "Agreed...did you or Goku sensed anything?"

Vegeta shrugged "Not really...I never paid attention to it."

Kakashi turned his attention on the old man again "Mister Manijo, we accept this mission and will commence immediatly! Show us the direction where we need to go and we're off."

Ikoro "Thank you. You people need to go to moon nights lake. It's just behind the mountain a little to the west from here...you can't miss it."

The group said their goodbye and left. The directions the old man gave were correct, the way over there wasn't long...maybe a 20 to 30 minutes run. Then they arrived at the lake.

It wasn't as beautiful as it used to be. Trees were gone and some craters that didn't look natural were around the lake. But besides that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Vegeta "Tsk...what a waste of time! There is nothing here."

Itachi "I will have a closer look."

And Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly a strange feeling enveloped him and his vision turned blue. He saw some blurs in the air that's weren't supposed to be there. The longer he looked at it, the more it seemed to intensify. Then he knew what was going on!

Itachi "Get ready you guys...something's coming!"

At the moment he spoke black and red swirling portals appeared. Small creatures appeared out of them. They were as high as an 7 year old child. They had big muscles. There faces looked like a mixture between a wolf and a lion. Their skin was red while their eyes were as black as the deepest night.

Vegeta "What the...! What are those ugly things!"

Kakashi "They're probably the things we came here for to investigate."

Vegeta "Well...investigation is over and it's time to take action...something that ugly isn't supposed to be alive."

Vegeta wanted to rush but he suddenly stopped and looked shocked...just as shocked as Goku.

Vegeta "K-Kakarot...you feel that!"

Goku "I feel it allright...but that isn't possible..it just isn't possible!"

The rest of the group didn't know what was going on until they saw someone floating in the sky. His black hair stood up and had two bangs that came down. He was wearing the gloves and boots that Vegeta likes to wear and a dark blue GI with a orange shirt underneath it.

The man also had a shocked look on his face that quickly turned into a smirk. Then he rushed at the creatures that appeared. Kakashi, Tayuya and Itachi almost couldn't believe what they were seeing! The man that appeared took on all those creatures without even breaking a sweat! There were only 6 creatures left that surrounded the man. He let out a loud scream while energy came of his body to destroy the remaining creatures.

Kakashi turned to Goku "Hey Goku what's the matter with you...you look shocked...you know this guy?"

Goku looked at Kakashi and nodded "You can say that...but it's impossible that he is here."

The man flew over to the group and Itachi got ready to defend himself because he didn't quite trust him and said "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man smirked and started to speak...only his voice didn't sound quite right. It sounded like two voices that spoke at the same time "Me? Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not nice to ask for someone's name before you gave your own name first?"

Itachi "You're right...my name is Itachi Uchiha..." and he introduced the rest and continued "and we came here to investigate the strange events that took place here."

The man crossed his arms and said "You didn't need to introduce Vegeta and Kakarot to me. My name is Vegito and I came here for answers!"

Kakashi "Answers?"

Vegito "A few days ago I was fighting...something and suddenly I was sucked into a portal and ended up here. Two strange people tried to make me believe I needed to destroy some certain people and even an entire village. I refused...those kind of things aren't my style and the idiot with a cloak on mumbled that he was 'lacking control' or some sorts...and they left without a word...leaving me here to fight these...annoying things that appear 3 times a day."

Kakashi wanted to say something but Vegeta spoke first "I think I know what's going on. Guess it's time Kakashi and Tayuya need to know some things first."

Vegeta and Goku explained everything about the saiyans, where they came from, what they came to do here and that with the mission that they needed to retrieve Sasuke that the mystery person made a portal appear where Raditz and Nappa came out from.

Vegeta concluded with his final words "It seems he is trying something only he don't really know how yet and is experimenting."

Kakashi "So let me get this straight: You and Goku are aliens from another universe. Goku is immortal and you are revived from the dead and transformed back into a child just like Goku. Naruto is wished to be a saiyan thanks to 7 mystical balls and the cloaked figure makes portals to summon fighters from your realm but those..guardians called Kais make a replacement so that it wouldn't effect the actual timeline. Am I correct so far?"

Vegeta "That covers it allright."

Itachi "So...you actually know who this person is?"

Vegeta smirked "You can say that again...he is a fusion between Kakarot and me."

Itachi's eyes widened "F-fusion? As in two people as one?"

Goku "Yes. At that time we used something called Potara earrings so that Vegeta's body and mine combined. The result of that fusion was called Vegito. The only downside was that we could never get separated...although that was the general idea. When we were absorbed by Buu our bodies suddenly separated."

Vegeta "And I was never as thankful to Kami as that time!"

Goku "Hey it wasn't that bad! You even supposed the fusion dance once!"

Vegeta got mad and screamed "THAT WAS BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE WAS AT STAKE CLOWN!"

The two started argueing but was interupted when Vegito laughed "So...I never would have thought this would happen. Maybe I will help you people with your...what shall I call it...problem. There is only one thing I want."

Kakashi thought someone like Vegito could be a great help in the future and said "What is it?"

Vegito pointed at Vegeta "I want that Kakarot and Vegeta fuse using the fusion dance to see which fusion is stronger!"

Vegeta muttered "Forget about it! I won't do that stupid dance unless it's really necessarry and I don't see any reason for it. The time you came from was a very long time ago and I and Kakarot are a lot stronger so that either one of us can defeat you."

Vegito smirked "That may be the case...but you of all people should know how I think about a challenge."

Vegeta glared "No...you should also know what it means if I say no the first time!"

Vegito faked an insulted face "What's the matter...you aren't scared are ya? Or has age finally caught up with you!"

Vegeta got a mad face "For your information...the kais transformed me back into a child so don't gave me that old crap!"

Vegito "Ooohh...so you're just plain chicken!"

Vegeta exploded "THAT'S IT! Let's go Kakarot...It's time to show him his mistake!"

Goku sweatdropped "Don't you mean OUR mistake? He still is us combined you know."

Vegeta smacked Goku in the head "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Then he calmed down a bit and mumbled while his arms were getting into position "Let's just do this thing before I change my mind."

Goku sighed "Here we go again."

Goku got into position as well but before they began Vegeta said "You three...if you ever speak to Naruto or anyone else about this I will blast you into oblivion...understood!" Itachi, Kakashi and Tayuya paled because of the dangerous glare Vegeta gave them and nodded.

Goku and Vegeta were standing a few feet away from each other and their arms were away from each other. They both said "FFUUU" and they moved together while their arms pointed the other direction when they maked an arc movement. Then they said "SSIOONN" and the sweeped their arms to the other direction while their left knee was moved inwards. Then they stretched their left leg and both their arms moved into each other so that their fingertops hit each other with a loud "HHAAA".

A bright light blinded everyone on the scene. Finally it was over and everyone saw who was standing in the place Vegeta and Goku were at. It was an super saiyan with Vegeta's hairstyle, but the only difference was one bang that came down. His face looked like a perfect mixture between Goku and Vegeta. He had a short black, orange vest, black bracers and white baggy pants with a black sash and he wore Goku's combat boots.

Everyone had their own thoughts.

Kakashi _Wow...that's kinda cool. Except for the way you have to perform it. What would it be like if Gai and I should do something like that?_

In his mind he saw a person with silver hair in a bowl cut, one black and one sharingan eye and pretty big nose. He was reading Icha Icha paradise and was saying "This book is too youthfull to lay down." Kakashi suddenly shuddert when he saw the image.

Itachi _Interesting...this will be an interesting fight._

Tayuya quickly turned around and coughed that caught the attention of Itachi and she said "Sorry...fly in my throat." _Damn it...I thought Vegeta was a looker although he is annoying but that fusion...whoa!_

Vegito "Well well impressive powerlevel...so what's your name?"

**(AN: Gogeta was just an name to point out the fusion. He never called himself like that so he doesn't have the name. He always said "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta...I am the man that will destroy you!")**

Gogeta "I don't have any. Why should I? I'm only around for 30 minutes."

Vegito chuckled "Since you have so little time let's just begin shall we?" And Vegito transformed into a super saiyan.

Both rushed at each and tried to get the first punch. Fists, knees and legs collided. Water and ground exploded beneath them thanks to the sheer force the two fused characters used. Finally they moved away from each other.

Vegito "Nice! Although it seems you're holding back."

Gogeta "Of course...if I used my full power it wouldn't be any fun."

Vegito "Guess we have to do something about that now won't we?" and to Gogeta's surprise Vegito appeared before him and sucker punched him in the head which caused Gogeta to land in the lake.

Vegito laughed while he was doing a little happy dance thing "Woohoo...yeah!"

Suddenly steam appeared from the water and something came out of it. Gogeta let out a loud scream and water colored by his energy flew through the area, causing an impressive lightshow.

Gogeta flew at the same hight as Vegito with a grin on his face. Vegito stuck his tongue out and said "Tsk Show-off!"

Gogeta was baffled "Were we really that lame in that form? I mean what was the meaning of that stupid dance or something?"

Vegito "You're one to talk! You're the same as me!"

Gogeta shaked his head "No...not really. The potara earrings has another effect than the fusion dance. We are made of the same material but that's all. Don't you see the differences? You look more like Goku while I look more like Vegeta. Your character tends to be like Vegeta's while mine is more like Goku."

Vegito "Ohh...so you don't just look like a clown...you ARE a clown!"

Gogeta crossed his arms "You may say that but that still doesn't change the fact that I will kick your ass...watch this next move. I used it to obliterate our strongest enemy.

Gogeta moved at high speeds so that Vegito couldn't follow him and suddenly Vegito felt hits from behind and he was send down. Gogeta followed him and Vegito was looking up. Gogeta multiplied into six clones and they were all standing in a very familiar position.

All Gogeta's together said "BIG BANG...KAMEHAME..." Vegito closed his eyes while Gogeta said "HHHAAA" and suddenly Vegito felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and saw...confetti? He looked up and saw that Gogeta was laughing like a small child while he was screaming "My Kami...they fall for it every time hahaha."

Vegito got big round anime eyes and screamed "AND YOU SAID I WAS LAME! BASTARD!"

The three spectators were sweatdropping while Kakashi said "Their...just insane."

Gogeta swept an teardrop from his eye and said "That's what you get for that sucker punch you gave me. And since I still have 15 minutes left it's time to reward you for that bastard remark!"

Vegito and Gogeta rushed at each other again. Gogeta was on top the entire time although he was smaller than Vegito. Vegito got a few punches through but that was just because Gogeta let him so that he could strike back harder. Vegito and Gogeta jumped away from each other at the same time and they both cupped their hands at their side.

Tayuya's eyes widened "Uhm..guys...it seems a pretty good idea that we take our distance now!"

And Tayuya ran the other way. Kakashi and Itachi just looked at her and shrugged. It couldn't be that bad could it?

Both fighters launched their Kamehameha attacks and then Kakashi and Itachi knew that they should've listened to Tayuya. They were swept of their feet and were hit by debris several times. The lake came up like a fountain while Vegito and Gogeta were fighting for dominance. Both of them had a lot of power in their attack and suddenly it exploded in the middle, leaving the area in bright yellow light. Kakashi feared that both fighters went overboard on each other and were seriously hurt or even dead after that explosion. He was relieved when he saw both shadows.

Vegito was panting while Gogeta was just looking...happy. Eventually a smile came on Vegito's face.

Vegito "Wow you're really strong. I enjoyed fighting you."

Gogeta smirked "I liked the fight too...but I guess my time is up."

And suddenly Gogeta was torn apart to reveal Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta crossed his arms "So...satisfied?"

Vegito nodded "Very. Only what should we do about those portals?"

Goku "Yeah..we can't leave them here. If we do those creatures that appear time to time will eventually attack the town nearby."

The three spectators came to the three saiyans and Itachi said "I think...I know a way to get rid of them."

He activated his mangekyo sharingan and then his vision turned blue again while he saw the remains of the portals that seem to grow stronger every minute. He suddenly said Mangekyo sharingan: Amaterasu and suddenly black flames appeared out of nowhere and enveloped something that was shimmering.

Vegeta "What did you do?"

Itachi "It's an technique that you can unlock if you have the mangekyo sharingan. The amaterasu are special mystical flames that keep burning until it destroyed it's target. It can even burn normal fire and can't be put out."

Vegeta "I see...and since you can see the portal with your sharingan you can aim that technique to burn the portals."

Itachi "Indeed. Normally the Amaterasu is really hard for me but since...recently it's no trouble at all."

Kakashi "How could you see the portals? I couldn't see them with my sharingan."

Itachi turned to Kakashi and Kakashi was shocked that he saw a very different sharingan. It was silver with a cross like pattern in it. Itachi spoke "Goku helped with my condition. The mangekyo sharingan has a dangerous side effect. Everytime you use it, it seals away your eyes until you go totally blind. I got another set of special eyes implanted and now my sharingan is like this."

Kakashi nodded and brushed off the subject "Well, since the problem is fixed we can report to our client so that we can return to our village."

The trip back was even quicker then the way to the lake. There wasn't much to talk about. When they got back to the village they reported to the old man that the problem was fixed. They said the problem were just random bandits. Vegito wanted to say something but was silenced by Vegeta. They walked out of the clients house.

Vegito "Why didn't you people tell the truth?"

Vegeta smirked "Oh yeah...I can see it now; Sorry sir but you had some trouble with some weird creatures that came through portals that a madman made. This new compagnion is actually me and Kakarot fused together from another time-line. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!"

Vegito fumed while Kakashi spoke "What's the deal with this fusion anyway? Is it just an combination between you and Goku?"

Goku "No with fusion you actually make another being that has been produced with our bodies and abilities but stronger than both of us working together. To put it simple...it is us but at the same time it isn't us. It's just another person with abilities and characteristics of me and Vegeta."

Kakashi nodded "I see...can everyone do it?"

Goku "Sure. But there are a few requirements with the fusion dance. The two people must be of the same race, a human and a saiyan can't fuse with the fusion dance. The persons must be about the same length and most important...about the same level of strength! And of course you have to do the fusion dance correct together with your partner or else you will get...strange results."

Kakashi "What strange results."

Vegeta "THAT'S enough Kakarot...let's just keep moving."

Vegeta looked uncomfortable about the subject and Vegito noticed it immediatly "No tell us...we would love to hear about it. And I guess cyclops wants to hear about it too since he is the one that brought on the subject."

Kakashi's visible eye had an evil spark in it and he said "The name is Kakashi..not cyclops."

Vegito didn't react and a minute later he said "Oh...did you say something?"

Kakashi was shocked. Vegito pulled an 'Kakashi' on...Kakashi! Then he disappeared out of sight.

Goku saw Kakashi disappear "Where did he go?"

Vegito shrugged "Guess licking his wounds."

Suddenly Vegito heard behind him Konoha hidden Taijutsu technique: One thousand years of death!

Everyone was shocked when Kakashi thrusted both his index and middle fingers in Vegito's behind and shoved him away.

Itachi sighed "Why did you had to do that? Now he will think you are a pervert."

Kakashi "He had it coming...that will put him back in his place!"

Vegeta was finally able to speak "That's just...disgusting! Effective...but disgusting!"

Tayuya "Have some decency one-eye! There is a goddamn lady present here!"

Kakashi wanted to give an reply but a hard fist hit him and he flew through a few trees. Everyone saw Vegito, panting of rage and humiliation.

Goku got round white anime eyes and screamed "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY! YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM!"

Vegito glared at Goku "It WAS necessary...I NEEDED to do it."

Goku flew towards Kakashi and saw him...knocked out in a strange position. He carried Kakashi the rest of the way and gave him to the doctors. They moved to the Hokage tower and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk.

Tsunade looked around "Where's Kakashi?"

Vegeta "He had an...unfortunate accident thanks to our new friend here." and he pointed towards Vegito "I will be the one that will do the report."

Tsunade "Before you do that will you care to explain who this person is?"

Vegeta sighed "That's actually covered in the report. In this mission we encountered another portal. A few days ago a previous portal was made where this man came out. His name is Vegito and he is actually...me and Kakarot fused together from a long time ago."

Tsunade looked baffled "Huh? What? How?"

Vegito "You know how babies are made...boy meets girl..boy like girl...things happen and poof a baby. This is the same thing except this part...Goku meets Vegeta...Goku gives Vegeta one potara earring...Vegeta puts in the earring and poof...there I was."

Tsunade glared at Vegito "He's a cheeky one isn't he...so Vegeta...give me the full story and please...try to keep it simple this time."

Vegeta explained everything about the mission and the time about Buu and why Vegito was made.

Tsunade "That must be a pretty long time ago...how old were you two there? 20,30?"

Vegeta "Around that time I was 42 and Kakarot around 37 if I remember correctly."

Tsunade "Huh? But he looks so young?"

Vegeta "Like I explained before we don't age as you humans do. When I was 60 I looked around my 40's although my facial features were more defined. At least we don't use genjutsu to look young?"

Vegito "What is a genjutsu? And what do you mean with that remark?"

Goku leaned into Vegito and whispered "They use different techniques here. Genjutsu is the art of illusion here. Tsunade use it to look younger. She may not look like it but she's actually over 50."

Vegito look surprised and said out loud "OVER 50! HER? Talk about your midlife crisis!"

Suddenly a loud CRACK was heard when Vegito flew through the door. Tsunade walked towards him and grabbed him by his collar "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Vegito _This is bad...think...think _"W-what's wrong I-I just said "then you look like at your finest"

Tsunade's face cleared up "Good...I thought you said something else" and she dragged Vegito back into her office.

Itachi and Goku just sweatdropped. Vegeta had a huge smirk on his face and Tayuya moved her head "Tsk...never talk about a woman's age."

Tsunade "So now we have another saiyan in the village...now I need to find out what we should do with him. We don't have any houses left and we can't drop him off with either Goku, Vegeta or Naruto since they all have roommates."

Vegito cocked his eyebrow "Roommates?"

Tsunade "Yes. Itachi lives with Goku. Naruto lives with his fiance Hinata Hyuuga and..."

Vegito "WHAT! Fiance! But Vegeta...you said he was around 13 when you guys came here...isn't that a bit young!"

Vegeta "I know that moron...it's complicated...ask him yourself later."

Tsunade "And Vegeta lives with Tayuya...the lovely lady present at this moment."

Vegito looks at Tayuya and then at Vegeta and a huge grin covered his face. Vegeta knew what Vegito was thinking and with a blush he muttered "No...it isn't like that idiot! If you ever think that way again I will blast you."

Vegito "Hey...don't blame me. After all...it might be your part that thinks like this!"

Vegeta shuddert and then exploded "THAT'S IT." And he wanted to lunge at Vegito but was held back by Goku. Unfortunately even Goku had just 2 arms and a loud CLAP sound was heard when Tayuya slapped Vegito.

Finally things calmed down and Vegito said while he was rubbing his red cheek "Don't worry about my living quarters...the only thing I need is an open area and some wood and I have my own place in no time!"

Tsunade "You know how to build an house?"

Vegito "Not really...but how hard can it be?"

Goku "Pretty hard...don't worry Tsunade...I will help him build it."

Tsunade "Good that's settled. I will see what I will do with Vegito. The rest is dismissed. I want that Naruto, Vegeta and Goku will come here tomorrow to pick up your next mission."

Vegeta "Yeah yeah. Kakarot, I am going home for a moment...why don't you introduce Vegito to Naruto."

Goku "Fine but what are you going to do?"

Vegeta "None of your business..I'm just going home for a moment."

Vegeta walked away with Tayuya following him.

Goku blinked at Vegeta's answer _What was that all about? I think...oh I know. It's Vegito...it reminds him too much of the old days or...about Bulma and the rest of his family. Guess you can never forget them._

Then he said to Vegito "Let's go. Let's find Naruto...I think he will be very pleased to meet you."

Vegito crossed his arms "Same here...I want to see how strong he has become under your guidance."

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta and Tayuya returned to Vegeta's home. Tayuya was awfully quiet for a change. She noticed something was up with Vegeta but couldn't quite place it. She knew Vegeta wasn't the kind of person that liked to show his emotions let alone talk about it.

She noticed from the moment they met Vegito he was slightly different but it was almost not noticeable. But the more time he spend with him, the more the changes became noticeable. She knew why Vegeta wanted to go home...to get away from Vegito for the time being.

Tayuya decided to give it a shot "Care to talk about it?"

Vegeta glared at Tayuya.

Tayuya pressed further "I know why you left so suddenly you know."

Vegeta "How would you know about it...how would you know how I feel."

Tayuya "I said I knew why you left...not how you feel. The only thing I know is that you started to act different when you met Vegito. The only theory I have is that it has to do something about your past."

Vegeta said with on an annoyed tone "Tsk...how observant of you."

Tayuya shrugged "Whatever...you don't have to do everything on your own you know. Sometimes it's better to talk then to do nothing." And while she was speaking she got ready to leave the room.

She stopped when Vegeta spoke "You're right. It's about my past. In that time I wasn't...what you could call good guy material. I only fought for my own desires at that time. The reason why Buu could get free was because of my own stupidity and desires. Because of that my family died."

Tayuya "Family?"

Vegeta "At that time I had a wife and a son. Later a daughter was born. But to continue the story...because of that entire episode I lost a lot. Shortly after that I was revived but at first I refused to fuse with Kakarot, because of my own pride. We were beaten down and Kakarot even lectured me! When I heard my wife was dead and my son absorbed was the only time I decided to fuse with him...even if it meant that we could never get separated."

Tayuya "So...you're struggling about your own past?"

Vegeta shaked his head "No not so much anymore. It's just that I don't like to be reminded of that episode and Vegito is an living rememberance. On top of that I think of my family that passed away ages ago."

Tayuya _I see...so that's why he always is like this. I just thought he was an insensative bastard but even I would react like that if something like that happened._

She said "Well...why don't you start giving Vegito a clean sheet and start over with him. Make new memories with him to drive to old ones out. And you're not the person you used to be anymore. You even came here with Naruto to protect him and when you were following me and my former comrades you made sure that your team survived."

Vegeta smirked "Hmph...maybe your right. I linger too much in the past some times. It's sickening."

He stood up and walked to the door and said he went to go training. Tayuya saw him leave but suddenly he stopped.

Vegeta "Hey Tayuya...thanks." And then he left the house.

Tayuya blinked with her eyes. Not only did Vegeta say thanks to her but he even said her name to here instead of his usual "woman" or "Red-head". She smiled while she whispered to herself "Anytime."

_With Naruto_

Naruto was training together with Hinata. He trained for the last couple of days to get accustomed to super saiyan 2 and he tried some jutsu's he was working on. Suddenly he felt two people closing in on him and Hinata. He felt Goku but couldn't quite make out who the other was. They took a break from their training and shortly after Goku and Vegito appeared.

Naruto had a very surprised look on his face when he saw Vegito. He put two and two together and said "Goku...is that?"

Goku nodded and explained what happened on their mission. Goku could speak freely because Naruto explained everything to Hinata quite some time ago.

Naruto "Nice to meet you Vegito. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga."

Vegito nodded "So I heard, although I found it strange when I heard she was your fiance."

Naruto smiled "That's right. It's an arranged marriage. She was my girlfriend at first but then her father talked to me." And Naruto explained the whole thing about the Hyuuga clan.

Vegito "I see. Strange customs here."

Naruto shrugged "Perhaps...but you'll get used to it eventually. So tell me what do you find about this planet so far?"

Vegito "What can I say? A planet is a planet. I didn't explore it quite yet since I was fighting strange creatures at first and after that I fought a fusion between Kakarot and Vegeta."

Naruto blinked "You fought the fusion between Goku and Vegeta? Impressive."

Vegito "Well...it was a nice fight although he was stronger."

Naruto shaked his head "No not that you fought him, but that you convinced Vegeta to use the fusion dance. He hates it."

Vegito and Goku laughed and Vegito said "I have my ways to convince him. I have some of him in me so I know exactly what buttons to push. But let's get down to business...I came here to see if Kakarot and Vegeta trained you properly."

Naruto sighed "Of course. I knew something like this was coming. You're a saiyan like me after all."

Vegito "Then let's go at it!"

Naruto walked into the middle of the training ground "But one thing Vegito...don't use excessive force...we don't want to damage this field or Konoha for that part!"

Vegito pouted "Tch fine...killjoy."

They both got into battle positions and were locked into a stare down. Suddenly a drop of water fell from a leaf and both fighters rushed at each other. They were in a fierce taijutsu battle. Neither of them could land a punch because their defensive and evasive skills were too high. In mid-fight they transformed into super saiyans and the battle became wilder.

Naruto jumped back while he was making hand signs that was new and strange for Vegito. Naruto cried out Demon art: Ethereal blade devastation! Vegito noticed something strange was up with the 6 glowing swords.

Vegito _That isn't your regular Ki-attack...better to counter it then dodge or block it just to be sure._

He made the Ki-blade he used against Buu and deflected the blades.

Naruto smirked "Nice one. The perfect way to react to the attack...let's see if you can do it with this one."

He made handsigns again and cried out Demon art: Crimson lightning fury! The sky suddenly went dark and the sound of thunder filled the area. Vegito looked up and saw red lightning coming together and showed the vision of a smirking demonic fox and rushed at him at unbelieveable speed. Vegito moved away from the attack but to his amazement it followed him. It suddenly divided and closed in on him and enveloped him. Vegito screamed of pain but then he got hold of himself and formed a barrier of Ki.

He immediatly cupped his hands at his side and Naruto did the same.

_With Hinata and Goku_

Hinata sweatdropped "Wow...isn't this a bit extreme for a friendly match?"

Goku shrugged "Nah, could be worse. They could be at it at full power. That would be extreme. Although I have to admit that lightning attack was pretty intense."

Suddenly Goku heard a voice coming from behind him "You know Naruto held back on that attack right?"

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta leaning against the tree "Wow Vegeta...how long were you standing there?"

Vegeta "Just now. I didn't want to miss that fight."

Suddenly they heard "HHAAA" and looked at the battle field.

_With Naruto and Vegito_

Both released a Kamehameha wave and they connected. The center of the attack kept moving between the participants.

Naruto said "Let's turn it up a notch shall we?" And then he transformed into a super saiyan two. Vegito was surprised but didn't had the time to think about it since he was losing ground. He changed into a super saiyan two as well and soon the center was locked in the middle. Shortly after that the center exploded with a big bang and sended shockwaves over the field.

Both Vegito and Naruto were panting and turned back to their normal formes.

Vegito "Not bad! You're pretty strong. Kakarot and Vegeta did a good job."

Naruto smirked "You didn't do bad as well oldtimer."

Vegito looked baffled "O-Oldtimer! How dare you!"

Naruto shrugged "Don't blame me...I'm just a kid."

Vegito got an annoyed look on his face "Yeah...right. Next time you will say something like that you will be treated as a kid and I will give you a proper spanking."

Naruto sweatdropped. Goku flew up and said to Naruto "Hey great match...but what did you say about using excessive force?" And he pointed at the training ground.

Naruto sweatdropped when he saw a crater where the Kamehameha waves collided and Naruto said "Hehe sorry...guess I got carried away."

Goku crossed his arms "Yyyeaahh...right. Anyways I needed to tell you that Tsunade expects us tomorrow at the hokage tower to pick up a mission."

Naruto sighed "Fine. I hope she has something interesting for me to do. Well you guys...wanna get something to eat?"

Vegito cried out while he was pumping his fists in the air "YEAH FOOD!"

Vegeta had a huge sweatdrop on his face "That must be Kakarot's influence."

Naruto "What will it be? I vote for ramen!"

Goku "Ramen again? Don't you ever get sick of that?"

Naruto gave Goku a serious glare "How can YOU say that! Ramen is the best thing there is! Especially the one from Ichiraku Ramen!"

Goku sighed "Fine you go to Ichiraku's then...I feel like to eat something sweet...I think I will go to that rice and dango shop."

Vegito "I think I will join you Kakarot...I feel for something sweet as well."

Vegeta butted in "I will go to the ramen bar after I get Tayuya."

Naruto glared at Vegeta "Since when is it Tayuya?"

Vegeta was baffled "Uhm..well that's her name so why shouldn't I call her like that?"

Naruto glared "Yyeeaahh right..."

Vegeta growled and his anger vein appeared and suddenly Naruto apologized quickly while he was flapping his arms.

Hinata "Well...I'll go with Naruto of course...but please Naruto...please let it be the last ramen of this week! I'm getting sick of it...not to mention the amount you eat."

Everyone went their separate ways. Goku and Vegito walked to the dango shop and entered.

They ordered a lot of rice and dango and sat at a table. Suddenly a new guest entered and Goku ducked under the table...much to Vegito's surprise.

Vegito "Kakarot...what do you think you're doing?"

Goku "T-that woman scares the hell out of me...let's just say we got off with a bad start!"

Vegito got a confused look on his face and suddenly Anko saw Vegito.

Anko _Hmm...that Goku isn't good at hiding. Still think I'm pissed off at him. Time to play._

She licked her lips and walked towards Vegito's table and slammed on the table "I know you're hiding under there you know! Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice to hide from people you know!"

Goku came from underneath the table and sweatdropped "I-I'm sorry...I dropped something and couldn't find it anymore s-so I was on the ground looking."

Anko got a sadistic grin on here face "Did you now? And who's your new friend? Never saw him before."

Vegito "Name's Vegito...and you might be?"

Anko "I'm Anko Mitarashi. Nice to meet you. So what is a person like you doing with a kid like this?"

Vegito shrugged "Let's just say we're close."

Anko snorted "To him? You can play with someone else than this kid if you know what I mean." and she licked her lips.

Vegito crossed his arms and closed his eyes and said "A tempting offer but I think I'll pass. I don't go for easy targets."

He suddenly held up his palm to catch the fist Anko threw at him and he smirked "That's more like it!"

Anko struggled free and tried to hit Vegito who dodged all her strikes while he was encouraging her. Suddenly she fell forward and was catched by Vegito "This was fun but I have a house to build...see ya later." Suddenly he smacked a kiss on Anko's lips and vanished.

Goku was very confused _What just happened! This is just not right...neither I nor Vegeta would do that...would we? Or wouldn't we? Aaahhh dammit this is so confusing!_

Anko herself was pissed off...and was blushing a little "Why that for no good bastard! Next time I will kill him!" And while she said this she thought _But he is one hell of a kisser...WHAT AM I THINKING! Bad Anko..bad!_

_The next day Hokage tower_

Naruto, Goku and Vegeta were standing in front of the hokage. The were ready to receive a mission.

Tsunade "Since we are lacking missions I will give you three a B-ranked mission. You need to escort a certain indivi..."

Tsunade got cut off when a messenger came into the office.

The messenger looked like he was running pretty hard and said "Lady Hokage...we've received a message from the Sand village. One of the siblings of the deceased Kazekage is kidnapped!"

Tsunade "What! One of the three siblings! Give me that scroll!"

The messenger gave Tsunade the scroll with the message in it and she read it. She looked at the three saiyans.

Tsunade "It seems like there is a change in plans. The oldest of the three siblings, Temari, is abducted. The sand village is short on people and they cannot risk it to only send Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto, Vegeta and Goku...your mission is to go to the Sand village and support Gaara and Kankuro! This will be classified as an A-ranked mission! Naruto...you will be the leader this time since Gaara respects you a lot."

Naruto nodded and the three saiyans went off. They were running through the streets but suddenly heard some loud noises. The three became curious and went to see what it was all about. They came to a small cabin and Vegeta peeked inside the door.

He quickly removed his head and paled and look at Naruto and Goku "L-l-let's go...this isn't something we wanna see!"

Naruto "What is it Vegeta...out with it!"

Vegeta didn't seem to hear Naruto and was walking away...like a drunk man not able to walk straight. Naruto did the same as Vegeta and had the same effect.

Naruto "T-this will scar me for life!" He saw the terrible flash of Vegito and Anko making out go through his mind and shuddert.

Suddenly he heard a soft sound and when he looked he saw Goku on the ground. Goku became too curious after he had seen the reactions of Naruto and Vegeta and decided to take a look...and fainted.

Naruto heard Anko's voice "Did you hear something?" Naruto grabbed Goku and used instant transmission to get out of there!

Goku and Naruto appeared at the gate and slapped Goku in the face to wake him up. He finally woke up after a couple of slaps.

Goku blinked and look around "What happened? Last thing I knew were being sent on a mission and after..." His eyes widened when he remembered what he saw "Goddammit...what in Kami's sake is wrong with Vegito! Neither I nor Vegeta would get attracted to that woman!"

Naruto shaked his head "Not true Goku. A saiyan is attracted to strong women and you experienced how strong Anko can be if she want to."

Goku "Yeah she can be strong...but she's also a loony, paranoid and sadistic piece of work!"

Naruto smirked "So it fits perfectly by your characters...Vegeta's side of Vegito is paranoid and sadistic at times."

Goku glared "Are you saying Vegito got the loony part from me!"

Naruto shrugged and smirked "If you like to think so...I didn't say THAT."

Goku "You were only implying it...I'll get you for this...later when the mission is over."

Naruto sweatdropped...through Goku's years of immortality he also became a bit...more defensive about himself. Vegeta told Naruto that in the old days Goku just didn't care about the insults Vegeta threw at him but over the last few years Goku even hit him once after a insult!

Vegeta arrived at the gate and they were ready to go Sand village. They didn't use instant transmission or flying because that would cause too much interest from...undesireable people. They moved by running or jumped through the trees but they were much faster than regular ninja. Instead of taking 3 days it took them 2 days...they took a break because if they arrived too soon it would arise some suspicions.

They were immediatly guided to Gaara and Kankuro by the guard. The two brothers were happily pleased that Konoha send Naruto, Vegeta and Goku.

Gaara "Good to see you three again."

Naruto "Same here although I wished I could say the same."

Kankuro "What is that supposed to mean!"

Naruto "Don't get the wrong idea. Gaara said "Good to see you THREE again"."

Kankuro "Oh right."

Naruto "So tell us what happened?"

Gaara "We were on a patrolling mission near some old ruins near the border and brought a couple of rookies with us on order of the council since they thought nothing would happen and the rookies could have some field practice. Suddenly we were attacked by sound ninja...or so we thought."

Naruto "What do you mean?"

Gaara "The ninja moved...strangely and had blank expressions on their faces, like they weren't themselves. They moved together...not like a team but purely synchronic like they were one being. Me, Kankuro and Temari were protecting the rookies. One of the attackers rushed at one rookie and Temari took the blow and passed out. The ninja took her and left. We couldn't follow her since we were still fighting. Suddenly after 5 minutes or so the attackers disappeared...they didn't run away they just simply vanished."

Naruto "I see. So they were not ordinary ninja. And they came from sound but as far as we know Orochimaru is dead so who is their leader? And furthermore...what do they want? You don't kidnap someone without a reason. Did you find out where the abducters are?"

Kankuro nodded "Yes. Our tracker ninja were able to follow the trail and it ended at the old training facilty that's been abandoned for years."

Naruto seemed to think "How long does it take you guys to get there?"

Kankuro "About one and a half hours...why?"

Naruto "We'll leave at nightfall. We're going to use stealth."

Vegeta "I hate stealth...it doesn't suit me."

Goku "I know but we don't really have a choice here. If we just barge in there could be a chance that Temari's abducters would kill her."

Naruto "Gaara, what do you know about the entrances of that facility? What's our best bet to go in unnoticed?"

Gaara "That would be at the roof or the back. The roof is the optimal entry point but I don't know how the guards are placed so I don't know if we could manage."

Naruto "Just leave that to Goku and Vegeta. Me, you and Kankuro will try the back entrance. If it's lightly guarded we use silent attacks...like your sand. If it's too heavily guarded we wait until either an opportunity arises, Goku and Vegeta return or if something is happening if Vegeta and Goku are discovered."

Gaara "That would be the best strategy for this operation. The only thing left is to wait for nightfall...that would be one hour from now."

Vegeta walked to the wall and started to lean on it. Goku just sat down and hoping that the time would soon pass. Naruto was holding a silent conversation with Gaara.

Gaara "So it seems you three are returning the favor now."

Naruto grinned "Yep. Beggers can't be chosers right?"

Gaara "I don't mind at all. I was actually hoping it would be you. I only didn't know Goku would come with you."

Naruto "Why not? He only wants to help."

Gaara sighed "I know that. But it seems Temari..."

Naruto "I noticed it too. I don't know if Goku knows it too, only time will tell. Do you have a problem with it?"

Gaara shaked his head "No...not in the least. He seems nice and from what I've heard from Temari, and trust me I had to hear it a lot, he is pretty strong. I only hope my sister doesn't get hurt because of him."

Naruto "I know what you mean. But don't worry about it now. First we gotta save your sister and then we shall see what happens next. Goku maybe dense at some times but he is also considerate."

They discussed the matter further while the sun was dropping. Finally it was time! The five people moved out and one and a half hours later they arrived at the facility.

Naruto "That's strange...on the front and back entrance there is only 1 guard...that's way to little. I don't like this at all."

Vegeta "Me neither...this reeks of a trap. But we gotta save blondy before anything happens."

Naruto nodded "You and Goku will go to the roof now. Don't kill unless necessary. I will take the front entrance while Gaara and Kankuro will take the back entrance. If you encounter a large group of guards and they spotted you, lure them away with you. We will provide back up after we found Temari. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and then moved away. Vegeta and Goku just flew and entered the facility. They came into a dark hallway.

Goku whispered "We're in...what now?"

Vegeta whispered back "Normally they keep prisoners in dark and sturdy rooms...most likely basements. Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto are in a better position for that so we simply search rooms and work our way down."

_With Gaara and Kankuro_

Gaara used sand that sneaked up behind the guard. The sand covered his mouth and more sand covered his body. Gaara used Sand burial and the guard was dead. They came into a small hall with two doors on each side. They nodded at each other and took separate doors.

_With Naruto_

Naruto used the shadows to sneak up to the guard and a hard hit in the neck put the guard down. He walked into a small corridor with stairs and three doors. He moved into the right one. He came into a empty dojo. Nothing was here. He moved to the next room...also nothing. He worked his way on the rooms but nothing was there. Suddenly he saw someone move. He recognised the shadow immediatly as Gaara.

Gaara "Found anything?"

Naruto shaked his head "No nothing. Strange, I haven't seen a guard here, no furnice, not supplies...nothing. Something is seriously wrong here!"

Gaara "I agree. I hope we are not wrong about the location."

_With Goku and Vegeta_

Goku and Vegeta worked their way through doors. They found it strange that they didn't find anything. The last room wasn't empty...they saw a big fan laying on the ground.

Goku "Temari's fan! Finally I thought she wasn't here."

Vegeta "Yes indeed, but this is only her weapon...where is she? We are done with this level. Let's go down."

They moved a level down and then Goku hit the jackpot.

He saw Temari tied up and gagged with a filthy piece of cloth. He walked towards her and untied her. She tried to get up but was to weak for that.

Goku supported her and she said "T-thanks...but what are you doing here?"

Goku "What does it look like? I'm saving..." Suddenly his gaze hardened and threw Temari away.

She got up and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Goku said with a dark voice "Where's Temari?"

Temari "What are you talking about! I'm right here!"

Goku "Drop the act...I know her and I know you aren't her so where is she!"

The fake Temari laughed with a dark sinister voice "Perceptive little bastard aren't you? If you are here for the girl...then you have to move three rooms to the right hehe."

Goku "Why are you telling me this?"

The fake Temari looked confused "You asked me to tell you where she is didn't you?"

Goku glared at the fake Temari and said "Normally abducters never reveal the location of the abducted so easily to people who are trying to save her."

The fake Temari showed a sinister smirk "I don't really care...because you're all going to die in this place hahahahaaaa" And the laugh echoed through the room while the fake Temari faded.

Goku looked confused "What was that all about? Oh well...let's see if she...or he was telling the truth."

_With Kankuro_

Kankuro was searching through the rooms...then he saw a door that had a sign on it that said 'Basement'. He opened the door and looked at the stairs that lead to darkness. He walked down the stairs and was looking at some cells.

He saw a shadow in one of the closed cells and when he came closer he clearly recognised Temari's hairstyle. She was sitting on a bench with her back turned to him. He had to know for sure.

Kankuro "Temari?"

Temari's voice sounded exhausted "K-Kankuro...is that you?"

Kankuro came closer to the cell so that his face almost hit the bars and said "Yeah, it's me. We came to get you out."

Temari "P-please hurry up...I had enough of this cell."

Kankuro looked around and saw a set of keys. He took the keys and finally found one that fitted the lock. He opened the cell and suddenly Temari's shadow rushed at Kankuro and stopped right in front of him.

Kankuro was struck with fear. The hair resembled Temari's perfectly but her face was something only a sick mind could think off. It had 4 black eyes, no nose and there were burns all over the skin of the...thing.

The thing spoke with Temari's voice "What's the matter...aren't you gonna give your sister a kiss hahahaha." and the thing exploded into crows that flew right through Kankuro before they disappeared.

Kankuro was trembling on his feet "T-this is...too...much." He shook his fear off and went back up the stairs. He didn't feel like staying in the basement anymore.

_With Gaara and Naruto_

They searched together when they met up. They went through the rooms with nothing in them. Then Naruto saw a door with a carve in it. He opened the door while Gaara followed.

The room was well lit with candles and Temari they saw Temari...trembling uncontrolably on a bed. Gaara wanted to rush to his sister, fearing that her abducters did something to her but was stopped by Naruto.

Gaara "Let me go Naruto, I have to see if she is alright! Why are you stopping me!"

Naruto glared at Temari "That isn't your sister."

Inside his head he heard the nine tailed fox speak **Good call...I feel demonic energy coming off from that thing. But it isn't a demon, rather an illusion. I don't like this one bit!**

Naruto "Who are you and where is the real Temari?"

The fake Temari on the bed stopped shaking and Naruto heard a dark menacing laugh. The fake Temari turned around to reveal a demonic face. With a dark voice it spoke "My name is Lastor and the little girl is probably found by now by that spiked haired friend of yours."

Naruto glared "What do you want?"

The fake Temari "What I want? I want you all...to...DIIIEEEE" And it flew to Naruto at high speeds and went through him before it faded completely.

_With Goku and Vegeta_

Goku explained to Vegeta what happened.

Vegeta "So...a freak is playing his little horror show. Interesting but it takes more than clouds and mirrors to drive away a saiyan. Let's check out that room to see if it spoke the truth."

Goku and Vegeta stood for the door and opened it. Goku saw the same scene as before but this time he could feel it was the real Temari. He untied her and against all expectations she hugged him.

Goku expected all kind of responses like her beating him for considering her for a 'damsel in distress' or even that she collapsed from the stress of this whole situation but none of the scenario's he had in mind covered this one.

On Temari's side...she didn't care too much. She was too happy that she was released. The hug was just an inner response of her.

Vegeta...was completely blown from his feet. Just like Goku he thought she would act differently but a hug was just too much for his understanding.

Vegeta recovered from the shock and said "Hey lovers...we gotta move. This place is getting on my nerves."

Temari and Goku immediatly came out of the hug when Vegeta used the word 'lovers' while they were both blushing. Goku gave Temari her fan back.

Goku "So now we only need to find Temari's brothers and Naruto. What would be the fastest way?"

Vegeta smirked "I know." and he opened his hand and aimed a Ki-beam at the ground. A huge gaping hole appeared that went straight to the basement.

Vegeta jumped down while Goku grabbed Temari and went after him.

Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro heard the exploding sound and rushed towards it and saw Vegeta, Goku and Temari.

Kankuro shaked "Is that really her? Some freaky shit is going down here you know."

Temari smacked Goku on the head so that he would put her down and while Goku was rubbing his head he said "There is your proof! It's her allright...now let's go."

They wanted to move but suddenly they heard a voice that seem to come from everywhere "**You're not going anywhere! This is my domain!**

The corridor suddenly faded and made room for a large hall. A figure came out of the ground.

The man had long black hair, black eyes. His skin was almost as pale as Orochimaru's was. He wore a tight leather robe that covered his entire body.

Naruto glared at the person "Lastor I pressume?"

Lastor smirked "**Indeed.**"

The Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind **Be careful Naruto...his demonic energy level is very high. **

Naruto _I think I'll manage. His powerlevel isn't THAT high._

Fox **That's not the point. There are only a few ways to kill demons. Kill him with demonic energy, Purge them when their weak enough through a special technique or completely destroy it's body, and demons also die on complete energy drainage. On lower level demons even decapitation can work.**

Naruto _Thanks fox_.

Naruto spoke to the rest of the group "Kankuro, Temari...step back please. Only I, Vegeta Gaara and Goku can fight this one."

Kankuro was insulted and said "Why? You think we will get in the way?"

Naruto shaked his head "No...but this enemy can't be killed by normal attacks. The only things that can kill them is demonic energy, a special technique or destroy his body completely."

The group heard a clapping sound. They turned around and saw Lastor clapping his hands "Impressive. Most people don't know how to kill my kind...which means you had help from someone who knows about it!"

Naruto "Indeed...I have a demon sealed inside of me...just like Gaara! Gaara is the vessel of the Shukaku..."

The eyes of Lastor widened with the name Shukaku but relaxed immediatly "Shukaku hey...I've heard of him. He was one of the great nine...but he was the weakest and no match for demons of my category...and what demon have you?"

Naruto "I am the vessel of...the nine tailed fox."

Lastor shivered a bit when he heard the name "Y-You're the vessel of the great fox!"

Naruto nodded "But don't worry about that...rather worry about Goku and Vegeta...either one of them can destroy every cell in your body without breaking a sweat!"

Lastor observed Goku and Vegeta and suddenly saw something...a tail!

Lastor _A tail? Humans don't have tails. Interesting...I wonder what they are._

He said "I have to ask...what are you two?"

Vegeta "Not that you would know anything about it but we're saiyans."

Lastor "Saiyans? Never heard of it!"

Vegeta smirked "I never heard of the name Lastor...you're just a nobody and prepare to die."

Lastor suddenly looked like he was having a mental breakdown and with a dark, demonic voice he screamed "**I'll show you who will die!**" And his body was covered in crimson red aura and his appearance began to change. He grew out of his leather cloak and he face was spasming like something was trying to come out and it did...two medium sized tentacles with eyeballs in them. His body grew bigger and bigger until he was two times the size of a human being.

He had a brown body with faces in them that seemed to scream without sound. He had ugly bended legs with black hair on it like a spider. His head looked like a slug only his mouth was covered with sharp fangs. His arms with thin and ended in sharp claws.

Lastor "**I will destroy...no matter what you are!**"

Vegeta looked at Lastor with disgust "I thought squirmy things were disgusting but this is taking the term to a whole other universe...my Kami, it looks like mother nature was in an identity crisis when it made you!"

The red aura around Lastor's body began to intensify while he screamed "**WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!**"

A red beam erupted from his hand aimed toward the group. Gaara and the saiyans burst into action when they dodged it. Vegeta came in from the side and the demon wanted to punch him but Vegeta grabbed it's arm and pulled it right off. The demon screamed in pain while Vegeta licked his lips.

Naruto came in from the front and kicked Lastor's stomach so that he doubled over. Goku immediatly saw an opening and kicked the back of his head. Then send wrapped itself around Lastor and Gaara said Sand burial! Blood was raining down.

Naruto "It isn't over yet...don't forget..demons can only be killed by purging, demonic energy or total destruction. He is regenerating as we speak."

Vegeta "Tch...annoying things. They don't know when to die!"

Naruto smirked "But he will...don't forget that I have the demon art moves that uses the demonic energy of the nine tailed fox...it doesn't take as much energy as creating an attack to destroy a body."

Goku "Go for it!"

Naruto made some handsigns and cried out Demon art; fire wave jutsu! Red flames appeared and took the form of an tidal wave and covered Lastor in unholy flames.

When the technique ended there was only a burned body that was once called Lastor. Yet it moved!

Lastor spoke with a voice filled of pain "**You t-think it's over...my master will avenge me...my master will revive the ancient power...I only wished I could serve him better**"

Vegeta "Such loyalty is almost heartbreaking...if I could care anything about it...too bad you gave it to someone unworthy. Who might your master be?"

Lastor coughed and with his final strength he said "**You will fear his name...Draganth...the one...of...immortal...**" Before he could say the last word he passed away and his body fell apart in tiny pieces of light.

Vegeta "Well...at least we have a name for the cloaked figure."

Naruto nodded "Draganth...I wonder if the Kais know about that...we'll make contact with them when we will return. First we're going to escort Gaara, Kankuro and Temari back." Then Temari collapsed because of exhaustion. Goku carried her away...on orders of Vegeta of course.

Shortly after that two figures appeared. It was Draganth and Sasuke.

Sasuke "Do we need to do this?"

Draganth "It's necesarry for my plan."

Sasuke "As long as I grow stronger than Itachi...and those three morons."

Draganth seemed like he was in thought "I wonder...I'm sure I heard the term Saiyan before...A very long time ago. I'm sure it was something important but why did I forget something like that?"

Sasuke "Who cares...the only thing that is important is power!"

Draganth chuckled "Hehe...you always find ways to cheer me up Sasuke-boy. Let's finish this and continue with your training."

Draganth made some handsigns and a chest appeared. He made another set of handsigns and after a few minutes the chest closed itself.

Draganth "I feel I am gaining control on the portals but there are just a few things missing...oh well I will find out sooner or later hehe."

_With the group_

Half way to the road back to the Sand village Temari woke up. She noticed that she was carried by Goku.

Temari remained silent _Why would I let someone carry me? I'm not a child nor a helpless lady and yet...I feel comfortable this way with him. Unlike other pigs that call themselves men he does everything because it's the right thing to do rather than a sorry excuse to date me. Could he be...?_

**(Flashback)**

Temari and her mother were standing in a room. Temari was quite young but rather smart for her age.

She looked at her mother and asked "Mommy?"

Her mother looked at her and said "What is it Temari?"

Temari "Why are all boys stupid?"

Temari's mother showed a smile as she knew what she was talking about. She said "Maybe you're too young to hear this but...not all boys are stupid...just the most. The true challenge is to find someone between them who suits you."

Temari looked up at her mother "How will I know when I find that boy?"

Her mother showed a great smile "Well...first of all you must find good qualities...is he nice? Does he care for you? Does he like you as a person? Those are important things but the most important one of them is...that you feel comfortable with him. If you have that you will know if someone is decent."

**(end flashback)**

Temari _Mother..._

Everyone walked further.

Vegeta thought to himself _It looks like the girl is awake...and yet she won't walk. So it is either that she is to exhausted to walk or_ and Vegeta showed a smirk on his face _the little blond has it bad for good old Kakarot...well...can't blame her she's blond after all._

Gaara noticed it too but he just glared at Goku who didn't seem to notice that Temari was faking sleep at the time being...how could he? He was carrying her on his back.

Gaara thought to himself _Seems my sister is very fond of him. I hope for his sake that he doesn't hurt Temari emotionally or else I'll unleash a fury so intense that it would make Shukaku look like a microbe._

Naruto _I don't like the glare Gaara is sending to Goku. If there is any misunderstanding between him and Goku all hell is going to break loose...better have a little chat with Goku before that happens...in private of course._

The group finally arrived in the Sand village. Goku brought Temari to her quarters and layed her on her bed and tucked her in.

Naruto walked to him "Goku...can we talk? In private?"

Goku blinked "Sure...the roof looks fine."

They both walked towards the roof.

Naruto "Goku...I wanna ask you...do you like Temari?"

Goku "Sure she's nice."

Naruto sighed "I don't mean it like that...I mean LIKE her."

Goku blinked before it hit him "Oh you mean that...I don't know...I really haven't thought about it. She seems nice though. I never thought about it after all these years...you know with all that universal guardian for the Kais thing. But some human interaction is always nice."

Naruto "Goku..."

Goku "I know...years ago I was able to speak with Chi-chi who understood my situation. She said that I should go on with my life. Of course I still think about her...and Gohan...and Goten...all my friends. But sitting around lingering in the past doesn't help people and can destroy a person."

Naruto nodded. He knew Goku became more serious after that period. His mind got a little shock but he kept on going and remained the nice kind-hearted person he ever was. He said "Goku...if Temari..let's just say...asks you out for a date...how would you react?"

Goku looked Naruto in the eyes "Naruto...I know for a long time Temari has her eyes on me...and I know the rest knows as well. Me...I'm not sure about it...I like her as a person, she is nice and she looks pretty. So if she asks me out on a date...I would say yes...and look what happens after that."

Naruto smirked "Then it's settled...we're staying a few days longer in the Sand village!"

Goku's eyes widened "B-but the mission report!"

Naruto "The mission report will say that we wanted to see if Temari recovered from her...wounds" and he blinked. Both Naruto and Goku started laughing.

**Vegeta **"W-what? It's over?"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yep"

**Vegeta growled **"Grr...bastard! I want to know what happens with Kakarot and that blond girl!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Why?"

**Vegeta **"To see what happens. He either gets a new mate and won't whine so much anymore...or it gets terribly wrong...his ass is kicked and I had a good laugh...it's a win-win situation for me."

**Mnarutodbz grins and pulls out a tape recorder **"Nice blackmail material...next time you decide to tie me up I will play this in front of Goku."

**Vegeta looked shocked **"You wouldn't dare!"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yes I will...and I would enjoy it too!"

**Vegeta goes into a corner muttering about how he could be so stupid.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Well this was another chapter...I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review! Don't forget to check this story now and again so that you can find out if Goku and Temari will be together at this point or not...see ya!


	17. Chapter 16: Secrets revealed!

**Goku **"Hi people! Mnarutodbz said that I may present the chapter and the reviews today! I'm so excited!"

**Vegeta grunts **"Yeah...right. That job is overrated and annoying."

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh yeah? Then why did you tie me up last time?"

**Vegeta **"What! I should ..." **Mnarutodbz waves around with a tape recorder and Vegeta continues **"uh...thank you for pointing out my mistake hehe."

**Goku sweatdrops **"That was weird...I wonder what that is all about. Anyway let's go to the reviews!"

**vaughn22 **"Great chapter and I wonder...would Goku really eat a rock? Also HAHAHA Vegeta used the fusion dance! And *gasp* WHAT'S THIS A MATURE GOKU? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! Plus woot! I was mentioned in 2 chapters yes 2! Also...VEGETA SMELLS LIKE A BABOONS BUTT!"

**Vegeta reads it over and sees the last remark **"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU...THAT'S IT...FINAL..."

**Goku **"Vegeta...NO...you can't hurt the reviewers!"

**Vegeta **"Watch me! You saw what he wrote!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugged **"Than you should take a bath more often..."

**Vegeta is speechless**

**Goku **"Well let's see...No...I never ate a rock...as far as I know..can't quite remember eating one. And I was always mature! I was just more care-free and happy when my story started. Living over a 1000 years with all your friends and family dead while you drag around the universe tends to make people more serious."

**Vegeta **"Tsk...whimp!"

**Goku glares at Vegeta **"I'll get you for that...when we are done with the reviews! Until then...next one please."

**dsgundam00 **"Awesome chapter as always, nice adding fusion, hey does the story end up going into the shippuden saga?"

**Goku sweatdrops **"What's an shippuden saga?"

**Mnarutodbz **"It's what comes after the regular Naruto series. You know about the dragonball shows right?"

**Goku nods and Mnarutodbz **"Well, it started when you were a kid and that serie was called Dragonball. Later when Raditz came to earth the show Dragonball Z started. Naruto and Naruto shippuden is the same thing...same characters only older, stronger and hopefully less annoying."

**Goku **"I get it now...ehm I don't know you should ask Mnarutodbz."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...yes. This story will also go into shippuden mode. Only the story is different of course since Orochimaru is dead, Draganth is present and Itachi left the Akatsuki."

**Goku **"Shippuden MODE? That sounds...really lame. Next review."

**abird323 **"This is a good chapter. I wonder if the blond bimbo will convince Kakarot to ask her out."

**Goku sweatdrops while Naruto walks into the room **"That's why we are staying longer in the Sand village...BELIEVE IT!"

**Goku glares at Naruto **"Vegeta..." **Vegeta appears and blasts Naruto away. Goku sighs **"Well...next review please."

**CaptureGod-Otamegane **"if you read my first review, then know that my soldier was shot."

**Goku **"What soldier? What does he mean? Is there a war going on?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I don't know...maybe we hear it in his next review or from someone else."

**Storylover213 **"Post more soon and I would also like to see what would happen if Naruto fought either Cell Perfect form or Kid Buu."

**Goku sweatdrops **"Rather not...that would be too dangerous!"

**Naruto **"No...that would be GREAT! I hope Mnarutodbz will do that!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Don't worry about that now...this chapter is full of surprises and the others will be too. But Cell and Buu will make their appearance!"

**barryc10 **"Nice. But in movie 12, he said "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am Gogeta."

**Goku and Vegeta do the fusion dance and Gogeta appears **"I know. Mnarutodbz even asked confirmation about it from someone of this site and it seems he made a terrible mistake and that bastard will pay for making me forget my name!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Sorry people. Next time I will be more careful!"

**Gogeta **"TOO LATE...STARDUST BREAKER!"

**Mnarutodbz eyes widens **"HOLY SHIT!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Vegito and Anko hm? I love how Naruto says they have to stay in Suna for a few more days because Temari is healing from her "wounds." Is whats his face um... Draganth, the one who's been opening the portals? And what does he want with Sasuke? Why did he have Lastor kidnap Temari? And why is he opening all those portals? Who is he trying to bring to the hidden villages?"

**Goku **"Aahh RedRangerBelt again. He always has so many good questions. Mnarutodbz wouldn't tell me those things because he said it will be explained in this chapter. The only thing I can say is that Draganth is indeed the one that has been opening the portals. The reason why he is doing things is to capture the battle essence...that appear after each battle we do..why I don't know yet...damn you Mnarutodbz now you made me curious!"

**Mnarutodbz **"NO COMPLAINING OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET DINNER!"

**Goku sweatdrops **"I love this mysterious writer...he's great!"

**Greenicedragon1789 **"Nice story. How long will Vegito be there? Will Anko get pregnant with Vegito's child? Oh and did you get my (PM) that tells you what I meant with my last review? Can Naruto summon other foxes? That is for right now (PM) me, I got ideas for the story but it's your call to put it in or not."

**Goku reads the review and sweatdrops **"Ehm...Vegito will be in the story until he either dies or is send back when everything is over. And to point out something...MAKING OUT doesn't necessarily mean having...sex. It was kissing. And the last time I checked someone can't get pregnant by kissing. The rest is for you Mnarutodbz."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well, I got your PM. Thanks for clearing it out. Naruto didn't signed a contract with the toads. As for the other foxes...ehm no...last time I checked there was only one Nine-tailed fox...not several. And thanks for the offer but I have the storyline in mind and I know what's going to happen. Of course some things aren't still determined but those arent main story related things but rather things like relationships, interactions and stuff like that."

**Goku **"Whoa whoa whoa...wait! You know what's going to happen already before you wrote it! Why am I not informed?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"You know...I have most things in mind but there are a lot of things that are uncertain. I really have to think about my words or else the story will shift from the way I have planned. Of course there will still be polls about different subjects but that will remain a secret until further notice. And why I didn't tell you anything...Because you don't HAVE to know...you experience it."

**Goku growls **"Should've known."

**Vegeta laughs **"Seems like he don't trust you with that kind of information Kakarot."

**Goku glares at Vegeta **"He doesn't trust you either...and by the way" **Goku walks to Vegeta and punches him away **"That was for that whimp remark!" **Goku turns to the readers **"Well guys...have fun reading!"

**Mnarutodbz **"GOKU! WAIT!"

**Goku **"What?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Do you want me to get sued!"

**Goku sweatdrops and grins **"Sorry for that...first the disclaimer thingy."

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!"

Temari woke up in her room. Last thing she knew she was on Goku's back while she was being carried and she fell back to sleep. Now she was awake and looked around to find out she was in her room. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the clothes she had on when she was abducted.

Temari thought to herself _How long was I out? Have the Konoha ninja already left? Hmm...it's close to noon._

She got up and changed clothes. She walked out of the room and walked towards the big room where teams are informed. To her relief she saw Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Vegeta and Goku.

Gaara looked up "You're awake...how are you feeling?"

Temari "I'm fine...just a bit stiff. How long was I out?"

Gaara "Not long. We brought you back yesterday."

Temari looked at the group "Thank you."

Naruto "No problem. We were glad to return the favor."

Gaara and Kankuro left the room without a word, much to the surprise of Temari. Vegeta who was leaning against the wall suddenly spoke "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked at Vegeta who said "Didn't the two of us had something important to do?"

Naruto seemed to think, then he understood the not so subtle clue of Vegeta "Oh yeah...I almost forgot! See ya later guys!" And Naruto followed Vegeta, leaving only Goku and Temari in the room.

Goku chuckled nervously while he thought _Real subtle Vegeta...what a bother._ and then he spoke to Temari "Feeling all better now?"

Temari "Yeah...I'm fine. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

Goku smiled "Don't mention it. It was no bother at all."

Temari blushed "I..I see."

Goku _Dead end already? Hmm I have a little idea _"Say how about you show me around town...I haven't seen the village yet."

Temari looked up "Sure."

Goku smiled "Gggrreeaatt...let's go!"

Temari smirked in herself _Great...the perfect opportunity to learn more about him._

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Both saiyans were walking across town. It wasn't something special but what could you expect from a village that's in the middle of the desert. Vegeta spotted a bookstore.

Naruto glared at him "Don't even think about buying another dirty book Vegeta."

Vegeta shaked his head "It isn't for me who I am buying it for...actually I am buying 2 books for 2 different people."

Naruto "Let me guess...Vegeta P and Vegeta SP?"

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow at Naruto and Naruto said "Vegeta Pervert and Vegeta Super Pervert."

Vegeta "Shut up! It's actually for Kakashi. This village is closer to the publisher of his favorite book and they have the new episode here so I'll buy it for him. The second book is for someone else."

Naruto knew that Vegeta wasn't lying about Kakashi but he wondered who the other person was. He asked it and Vegeta whispered something in his ear. A huge grin covered Naruto's face.

They moved into the alley and made sure no one saw them. Then they did a Transformation jutsu to look like adults and they entered the shop.

After a while they both came out and walked back to the alley and turned back.

Naruto "We've got the books...this is going to be fun when we get back!"

_With Goku and Temari_

Temari showed different places in the sand village. While they were walking they talked about several things.

Temari "So...where are you originally from?"

Goku decided to lie about it until the time was right to tell the truth and he said "From a island on the ocean. There don't live so many people there due to the lack of women. I came to Konoha because Vegeta and Naruto went there. Eventually I became a ninja of Konoha."

Temari "I see...so..do..you...uhm..have someone there? Any family..friends or girlfriends?"

Goku grinned "Nope. I never knew my parents and a old man found me when I was a baby. He raised and trained me. He died a long time ago. Vegeta is the closest thing I have as a family since we are from the same...clan...just like Naruto. I did had someone but...well...she's gone."

Temari got a sad look on her face "Oh...I'm sorry."

Goku "Don't be. I've had some good times with her but...you can't dwell in the past all the time."

Temari "You're right."

The walked further and ended just ouside the village near a little oasis. They sat by the cool water.

Suddenly Temari spoke "Hey Goku...do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Goku "Sure...ask away."

Temari took a deep breath "What do you think...about everything what happened between our villages?"

Goku "Well...I was just here when the Sand village attacked Konoha. It was only later I heard that everyone were there on orders of the Kazekage...at least...they thought it was from the Kazekage. They were loyal to their leader and country and that's something I can understand."

Temari "Yes. The Sand village is a poor country and things were only getting worse. Everyone thought that what my father, the Kazekage said was the only way to survive and improve our position. I thought so too."

Goku "Of course that's understandable. On top of that he was your father."

Temari "Indeed...what did you first thought of me as a person?"

Goku got a serious look "At the chunin exams I only saw a glimpse of you. During the mission when we had to retrieve Sasuke you looked like a confident, independant woman who is good at what she does."

Temari "I see..."

Goku "Well...as person I know little about you..." Temari's face saddens when she heard that and Goku continued with a smile "But I would like to know you...so...what do you think about dinner tonight?"

Temari looked up _W-w-what? Dinner to get to know me...as...in a date! Calm down...don't get so worked up over the guy... _and she said with a smirk "Sure...why not."

They got up and Goku said "See you tonight then!"

Temari nodded and Goku walked away and Temari thought to herself _...A date...DARN IT I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES FOR TONIGHT!_ And she ran off to the village.

_With Goku_

Goku was walking around the village and suddenly realised something. With a grunt he said "Oh yeah...I have to get some clothes for tonight. But what do they wear? I haven't seen any tuxedo's here...better look for Naruto." He sensed around the area until he found Naruto's energy signature. He used instant transmission...unfortunately it was bad timing...

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Naruto and Vegeta were still walking. Although the village was a little plain...there was enough to see. Naruto said "Vegeta...I have developed a stronger version of the sexy jutsu..." Vegeta looked at Naruto and said "There is really no end to your stupidity is there?"

Naruto "I thought I should tell you...we could use it for our little prank but...I didn't have any test subjects so I don't know if it's any good."

Vegeta "I see what you mean.." Suddenly Goku appeared and with a big grin he said "Hi."

Vegeta looked at Naruto with a big smirk. Naruto understood the smirk...they found their test subject.

Naruto crossed his fingers and said "Mass shadow clone jutsu!" around 10 clones of Naruto appeared around Goku who was looking at them and said "Naruto...what's the meaning of this?"

All clones spoke in unison "You'll see." and they all made a handsign and all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke went away and Goku saw beautiful women everywhere! They creeped up on him while some of them said "What a hunky man...so strong and ripped." Goku facefaulted while blood came streaming out of his nose.

The women disappeared and only a laughing Naruto remained. While he was laughing he said "Vegeta...it seems the jutsu is a succes...Vegeta?" He didn't hear any answer and when he looked he saw that Vegeta was in Pervy dreamland!

Naruto shaked his head "Really hopeless..." He walked to Goku and slapped him a few times to wake him up. He finally succeeded and he received a sucker punch from Goku.

Naruto rubbed his chin and said "What did you do that for!"

Goku growled "That's what you get when you invent dirty little tricks like that...what's wrong with you!"

Naruto grinned like normally only Goku could when he did something stupid and that grin caused that everybody would forgive him.

Goku sighed "Seriously..sometimes I ask where you get those things from...anyway I wanted to ask you something."

Naruto "What is it?"

Goku "Well...it seems...I have dinner tonight with Temari."

Naruto's eyes widened "Great...but you were married once so I think you wouldn't come to me for tips how to go out."

Goku "No..I don't know how they dress here when people go out to dinner so..."

Naruto sighed "You want me to go shopping with you for proper clothes. I guess I have no choice. Let's go."

They walked away. Soon they found a shop that sells clothes for men. Goku tried different outfits until he found one that suits him. He payed and left the shop. Naruto was happy...compared to a shopping Hinata Goku was a rocket while Hinata was a slug.

They walked back to their quarters and suddenly Naruto spoke "Strange...I get the feeling we're forgetting something...oh well...must be my imagination."

A bit further in the village Vegeta was still in pervy dreamland.

_Later that night_

Vegeta woke up _What happened? The last thing I remembered were some round th..OH NO don't tell me! And it's dark! Those idiots left me here! I'll get them for that...no one makes a fool out of me!_

He was running through the streets of the Sand village...back to their quarters. He opened the door and saw Naruto.

Naruto saw Vegeta...panting of the run and anger _What's wrong with him? He looks mad. I didn't do anything...the last time I saw him he was...oops!_

Naruto looked scared "H-hey V-Vegeta...w-w-what's up?"

Vegeta's eyes send a huge amount of killing intent to Naruto "I don't know...you tell me."

Naruto stuttered while a lake of sweat was forming at his feet "I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

Vegeta "Don't you know? I think you do...tell good old Vegeta what's wrong."

Naruto could almost drown in the lake of sweat and couldn't say anything because fear made that impossible.

Vegeta "Could it be...YOU FORGOT TO WAKE SOMEONE UP!"

Naruto stuttered "S-sorry Vegeta..."

Vegeta "I'm sorry too...I'm sorry THAT MY BOOT WILL BE SO HIGH UP YOUR ASS YOU COULD ALMOST THINK IT WAS FUSION!

Naruto "S-sorry..it was just...that I w-was so excited Goku had a d-date...that I simply forgot."

Vegeta screamed "THAT MUST BE THE..." Suddenly Naruto's sentence came through to him and he was blinking with his eyes "K-Kakarot...on a...DATE! As in...2 people eating dinner in a romantic lighted room, paying too much for a little bit of food?"

Naruto nodded "The last time I checked things like that were classified as an date."

Vegeta "Kakarot on a date...that's...just not normal."

Naruto "Tell me about it...first I thought he made a bet and he lost but..it was of his own free will...he even asked Temari for it!"

Vegeta was so baffled that he forgot his anger. Vegeta suddenly smirked "Can't wait to see what he has to say when he comes back."

Naruto was relieved _Phew...thank Kami he forgot about me._

Vegeta glared at Naruto "But that will be a long time from now...first I'm going to hurt you beyond your believes!"

Naruto _Damn you Kami!_

_With Goku and Temari_

Goku and Temari were sitting in the restaurant. Goku was surprised when he picked her up...it was suddenly an entire different Temari when she wore a kimono. They were both eating and talking. Goku was smart enough not to do the thing he normally does...talking WHILE he was eating.

Both of them had a good time. Temari told Goku about some guys who tried to date her but once she put up a angry face they went running. Goku on the other hand was talking about pranks he played against Vegeta and Naruto and also about fights. Goku just finished telling Temari the prank he pulled on Vegeta on their camping trip (**AN: See chapter 11: Meet Akatsuki.)**

Temari almost cried of laughing "You really did that?"

Goku nodded "Yeah...although I knew it was risky...an angry Vegeta isn't something I would recommand to anyone."

Temari "I can imagine. Why is it that you and Vegeta are so different and still be friends? I mean...you're happy most of the time and care-free and Vegeta always looks grumpy, scary and bosses people around."

Goku chuckled "I can understand why he gives that impression to people. He isn't used to express his feelings and can say rude things to people although they are the truth. But as warriors Vegeta and I understand each other like no other. I and Vegeta both started our friendship like many others...first we were enemies...after that we...well it was a strange situation but we could say we had a truce at the moment. Later he was my enemy again and after that we became friends. You really have to try to know Vegeta and when you know him you will see he isn't such a mean guy as he pretends to be."

Temari "I see...well at least I know one thing of him...that he is scared of worms and all things that are squirmy."

They both talked a bit and then Goku asked for the bill. He got it and looked on the piece of paper.

Inside his mind he saw a miniture version of him with his eyeballs out of their sockets. He checked it again and thought _My Kami...this is ridiculous. I ate even a normal human sized plate and the price is still that high! Now what did they gave us...food with pieces of gold inside?_

On the outside he didn't show anything and paid the price. They left the restaurant and took a nice night stroll. It was warm but a nice breeze cooled things off a bit. They sat on a bench near the street.

Temari "Goku...why do you fight?"

Goku looked at Temari "What do you mean?"

Temari "The reason. Everyone has a reason why they fight."

Goku looked up at the sky "Well...I fight to protect the things that are important for me."

Temari "Always? I mean...don't you ever get scared?"

Goku "Sure...every challenge is scary at first. But then I always think about the things I want to protect and draw courage and strength from that."

Temari "And what's so important for you...your village?"

Goku shaked his head "No...a village can be destroyed...it can always be rebuild. I protect...life."

Temari "Life?"

Goku nods "That's why I train and fight so much. I want to be strong enough to protect innocent lifes from any enemy. I don't care if I lose my life in that fight...If it means I will save many innocent lifes than I would do it over and over again."

Temari heard his story and was deep in thought _Strong enough to protect the innocent from evil? Admirable objective._

Goku interupted Temari from her thoughts "Well...since you asked me a question this day I would like to return it...What do you think of me as a person?"

Temari turned away her gaze to hide a blush _Darn it...why does he move me so much. It's just another guy. _Deep inside her mind she knew it wasn't the case, her mind corrected itself _No...he isn't 'just another' guy. Unlike so many guys he isn't selfish or has an obsessive hunger for power for his own needs. He is strange...and yet...I feel comfortable and happy around him._

Temari finally had her emotions a little bit under control and said "Well...your very nice. You seem to have some good qualities like compassion and a desire to protect like you just said. Unlike other guys you don't brag about how strong you are."

Goku blushed...he always blushed when someone praised his abilities. Then he grinned and said...or rather blurt out "Thank you...I like you too."

This sentence was the reason that Temari blushed heavily although Goku only saw a little shift of color since it was dark. Temari looked up and said "Thanks."

It was getting late and Goku offered to bring Temari home. Normally Temari wasn't the type to accept such an offer but this time she did. Goku and Temari were standing on front of the door of her house.

Temari "Thank you for dinner...I had a good time."

Goku grinned "No problem...I liked it too."

Temari blushed a little bit and said "See you tomorrow." and quickly gave Goku a kiss on the cheek and...fled inside her house.

Goku was baffled...but then grinned. On the other side of the door Temari was sweating although...a sly smile came on her face.

Goku walked to his room but suddenly saw Vegeta sitting in the living room.

Goku "Hiya Vegeta? Is Naruto asleep?"

Vegeta smirked "You can put it that way...by the way...you're way past your curfew young man!"

Goku blinked "Really...Vegeta...I'm over 1000 years old...I can say I don't really need a curfew then."

Vegeta "Really now? I take it everything went well?"

Goku "What makes you think that?"

Vegeta glared at Goku with a little bit amusement in his eyes "Since you came in that stupid grin didn't left your face for one second."

Goku "Observant aren't we...mister love-doctor."

Vegeta sweatdropped "What is the meaning of that?"

Goku "Naruto told me about your newly discovered...expertise." **(AN: yes..I'm reffering to chapter 5; Kakashi's hell.)**

Vegeta growled "Grr...I'm gonna get him later...when we return to the village."

Goku grinned "Oh well...we are what we are. I'm going to get some shut-eye...I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow we leave in the after noon because it's more comforable to travel around that time."

_The next day_

The three saiyans were having breakfast. Goku noticed that Naruto seemed to have a rough night the other day. He looked bruised. It seems Vegeta gave him a pretty good punishment for leaving him behind.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Naruto opened it and saw Gaara.

Naruto "Hey Gaara...what's up?"

Gaara "I'm here to talk...with Goku."

Naruto "Is there something wrong?"

Gaara "Isn't any of your business...I just need to talk to him...man to man."

Naruto called Goku and Gaara said that Goku should follow him to the roof of the building before he disappeared in a cloud of sand. Goku shrugged and walked to the roof. Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed and showed his normal emotionless face.

Goku "So...what's up?"

Gaara "I understand you had an...appointment with my sister yesterday."

Goku nodded and Gaara said "What are your intentions?"

Goku shrugged "I don't have any. It depends on her."

Gaara stood there and a dangerous glance came in his eyes "I should warn you...no matter what happens...if you hurt my sister...I'll kill you."

Goku sweatdropped "Well...I don't have any intentions of hurting Temari."

Gaara "Perhaps not...but sometimes people get hurt even if you don't mean to. I'm just warning you."

Goku "Well I can understand that. She is your sister after all. But know this...your sister is strong enough to take care of her own."

It became quiet after that but suddenly Gaara spoke "This morning...she had an...bright sparkle in her eyes. It's been a long time since she had that. The last time was when we were small children. If that sparkle disappears..." He didn't need to finish that sentence since both knew what he wanted to say.

Goku "That sparkle...it's up to her if that remains or not. I just gave a little push in the right direction."

Goku left and Gaara was standing alone on the roof. He mumbled in himself "Why do I bother...I don't understand a thing about human feelings. Why are they such an enigma."

Goku walked back into the room and Vegeta gave him a questionable glare. Goku just nodded that it was nothing serious.

Later that day the saiyans were ready to go out of the room but suddenly Temari was standing by the front door. She asked if Goku had a moment for her. Vegeta muttered "Who died and made him a superstar." than Vegeta yelled "Kakarot...that blond girl is here to see you!" and he simply left.

Later that day Naruto and Vegeta were waiting for Goku to show up. He hadn't returned from Temari yet. Finally they showed up. Vegeta and Naruto gave a glare to a grinning Goku while Gaara and Kankuro did the same to Temari. The ninja said their goodbye's and they went off.

Everyone noticed that Goku and Temari were waving a bit longer than usual...the other thing that was strange was that Temari had huge smile and blush on her face.

Gaara glared at Temari "I see someone had fun."

Temari started to blush heavier "None of your business."

Kankuro "So...you finally found someone you like...that poor bastard...I feel sorry for him already."

Temari had a mad look on her face "At least I am not playing with stupid dolls!"

While Temari and Kankuro went at it Gaara just stared in the distance while a barely visible smile creeped up his face.

Goku, Vegeta and Naruto were travelling through the trees. They decided that when they crossed the border they would use instant transmission to go back faster.

Suddenly Vegeta spoke "You were late."

Goku "There was some...business to take care of."

Vegeta glared at Goku "I see...you told her about us?"

Goku "Not yet...isn't important yet."

Vegeta got a sly smile on his face "Better tell her early before babies arrive."

Goku glared at Vegeta "Don't make jokes like that and instead...WE ARE IN A CHILD STATE SICKO!"

Vegeta glared at Goku "What did you call me..."

Goku shrugged "Sicko...that's what you get if you think like that!"

Vegeta looked in front of him "I will let you know what I think...later when you don't expect it."

Goku shrugged and saw that Naruto was holding a bag "What's in the bag Naruto?"

Naruto smirked "Not important yet...let's just say it's for someone special."

They crossed the border and used instant transmission. They immediatly went to the hokage tower to report...but before they could do that Tsunade had something to say.

Tsunade "Goku...yesterday someone came for you. He said he knows you and has to speak with you. We didn't know if he was what he claimed to be so we have him in custody at the moment.

Goku "Hmm...I'm not expecting anyone...did he gave a name?" Tsunade shaked her head.

She proposed that they would go to the place where he was in custody. They arrived and Tsunade sent away the guards. The man was in the back of the cell and walked forward into the light.

Goku looked surprised "G-Gohan!"

Tsunade looked at Goku "You know him?"

Goku nodded "He's my son."

Tsunade was surprised "HE'S YOUR WHAT!"

Goku "Yep...he's my son Gohan."

Gohan "Hi dad...wow it's strange to see you as a kid again."

Goku laughed and Tsunade opened the cell. Suddenly Goku asked "What are you doing here? Normally you aren't allowed out of other world."

Gohan looked serious "Indeed. The Kais of this and our universe did some research about that Draganth person you mentioned...and it's not looking too good."

Vegeta glared at Gohan "Explain yourself."

Gohan "I can't...I only got send here with a little bit of information. Old kai said the Kais of this universe would send an expert about this subject. He should arrive today."

Goku "Did the kais gave anything else? An location or a description?"

Gohan "They said he would present himself to the hokage."

Tsunade "Then let's go back to the tower."

They walked to the tower and once there they reported about the mission. Suddenly the door opened.

It was the secretary and Tsunade barked "Didn't you ever heard of knocking! What is it?"

The secretary bowed "I'm sorry lady Hokage...but there is a man to see you...he said it was important."

Tsunade _Must be the man Gohan talked about _"Send him in and make sure that there aren't any further interuptions."

The secretary bowed again and said to the man he may enter.

The man had long white hair and green eyes that seemed to glow. He had a white trench coat with black and gold marks on it. Under the trench coat he wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants and black sandals.

The man looked around and his gaze rested on the saiyans "I guess you're the people I supposed to meet. My name is Asteron."

Goku "Hi...pleased to meet you. My name is Goku. That blond boy over here is Naruto. The one over there is called Vegeta and this is Gohan."

Asteron nodded "It seems you people aren't from this universe."

Vegeta smirked and showed his sarcasm "What gave us away?"

Asteron just looked at Vegeta with an expressionless face "Your strange energy and your tails of course."

Goku looked surprised "Didn't the kais of this universe informed you about the situation?"

Asteron shaked his head "No. They only said I needed to go here because an old enemy appeared."

Goku "Well. You're right we are not from this universe. We aren't even humans...except for Gohan. He is half human. Me, Vegeta and Naruto are saiyans."

Asteron eyes widened a bit "I see...I thought they didn't exist anymore."

Goku "It seems you know about saiyans."

Asteron nodded "Everyone who knows about different universes know about them. I am the universal guardian of this universe. When I first started I heard about them. They were great warriors with potential that isn't to be found anywhere else."

Goku explained the situation. When the name Draganth fell Asteron paled a little. Goku asked if Asteron knew him...

_In the secret hide-out of Draganth_

Draganth was sitting in the lotus position after he carved some weird symbols on the floor. Sasuke was just standing outside the space.

Sasuke "Tsk. What's the reason to summon that...oracle thing?"

Draganth "Be careful what you say Sasuke. If you say that when he is here you will die...even if it's just an projection. The demon oracle is an ancient demon and have seen more than all demons combined! I just know that I heard the term Saiyan before and I want to know for sure."

Sasuke just looked away "What does that matter...they will die anyway. Either by your or mine hand but they will fall."

Draganth "You're growing more arrogant every day Sasuke...first try to earn it before you display it. And gathering information is important too...or do you think that the term "Know your enemy" is just for show?"

Sasuke just crossed his arms while Draganth was muttering in a strange language. Red and black lightning appeared and than a huge astral head of a terrible demon appeared.

With a loud voice he said "Who dares to summon the great demon oracle?" Than he suddenly noticed Draganth " Ah...Draganth...son of Jagiloth. What an honour."

Draganth bowed. It was a strange thing for a demon but for the great people they showed respect. He spoke "It is an honour to see you to demon oracle."

The oracle spoke "What is it what you want?"

Draganth "I have encountered some strange beings. I think I heard a term they used once before but I can't remember it, although I got the feeling it was important. What do you know about the term...Saiyans?"

The eyes of the oracle widened...that was something that didn't happen much "Saiyans you say? Have you fought with saiyans?"

Draganth shaked his head "No...not directly. You seem troubled so I suggest you know them."

The astral head nodded and the oracle spoke "More than a thousand years ago there was a planet in another universe. On that planet lived 2 races of people. On one side there were the Tuffles...humanoid beings with high intelligence and a advanced technology. The other side were the saiyans. What they lacked of intelligence they gained with physical prowess. Eventually...the inevitable happened. A war started. The tuffles could keep the saiyans at bay thanks to their technology. Then came a turning point...the full moon arrived...something that only happened once in eight years."

Draganth "How can that be a turning point?"

The oracle explained "Saiyans are humanoid creatures except for one thing...their tails. The full moon produces something called blutz waves. When a saiyan looks at the full moon that gives enough blutz waves they absorb it and a chain reaction starts in their tail which causes an transformation in a Oozaru, A great ape-like creature with terrible and uncontrolable power! All the saiyans transformed on that day and the Tuffles were wiped out. Their leader, the strongest saiyan, Prince Vegeta called the planet after himself."

Draganth "Well...it was interesting but I didn't want history lessons."

The oracle spoke with a loud noise "When I tell I story it has an reason. To continue...The saiyans lost the technology to travel through the universe because they lacked the technology of the Tuffles. Finally another alien species landed on planet Vegeta and made a deal with the saiyans. The saiyans would conquer a planet for them and the saiyans would receive technology and payment. They became space pirates. The strongest being of that time called Frieza noticed how valuable the saiyans could be for someone like him and decided to work with them. And now the part starts where it gets interesting for you Draganth..."

Draganth "Interesting?"

The astral head nodded "Yes. Frieza saw he made a small miscalculation...the so called Low-class saiyans shortly became better than his own elite-class warriors. The saiyans showed great potential. After a while the saiyans rebelled against Frieza, but Frieza was too strong for them. Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta and only a few saiyans survived. Through the years some saiyans encountered each other until only 2 pure blood saiyans remained. Both of them became the mightiest warriors of their universe...a power that every being fears. These saiyans were different than your average Saiyan. They both were unique in their own way and way more powerful than anyone can imagine!"

Draganth "I seem to remember a little of it now...but that's not what I wanted to know...I wanted to know what's so special about them."

The oracle sighed "Saiyans were classified as S-rank warriors. Most physical trademarks were that almost all of them had black spiky hair, black eyes and monkey tails. The original saiyan mental trademarks were that they were ruthless, eager to fight and proud. Average energy level was indicated as A to S-rank. The saiyans were born as the ultimate warrior race with a body that was made for battle. The thing what most beings feared were the transformations they were capable of. But like I said that were the original saiyans."

Draganth was amazed by the abilities "What do you mean with 'the original saiyans'?"

The oracle replied "The saiyans that survived Frieza's wrath were slightly different. They weren't as ruthless but they were definetly stronger. The survivors were genuises of their kind. They also showed that they learned different techniques and fighting styles faster than normal fighters. In the end only 2 saiyans remained. Those two saiyans defeated an foe so fierce it could eventually destroy the multi-verse. The reason that we still exists lies in the fact that those two saiyans defeated that monster that called himself Omega Shenron. From that point on even I don't know what became of them."

Draganth "You've been very helpfull mighty demon oracle but allow me one more question. A few times I saw those people that call themselves saiyans change. They didn't change into apes but their hair turned blond and their eyes green..."

The oracle "Oh yes. Like I said, most beings feared the transformations of saiyans. Next to the Oozaru they have another kind of transformation called an super-saiyan. Before the survivors there was only one known case that could transform into that. But he could only do that in a transformed state and mentally he wasn't capable of controlling that power. He destroyed himself and the planet he was on. The survivors finally reached that transformation only without the Oozaru form. They not only reached it but developed it further. The strongest of the two survivors developed most super saiyan forms and no one seems to know his name...he is only known as "The warrior emperor"."

Draganth "Thank you for your precious information demon oracle."

The oracle spoke "I am always eager to support one of the strongest of our kind...but allow me to ask you a question for a change. What are you planning to do?"

Draganth showed a smile under his hood. He removed it so that Sasuke could show his true face. He had red hair that reached to the middle of his back. He had long pointy ears. But the thing that caught his attention the most were his eyes. They had different colors. One was bright blue while the other was crimson red. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his forehead.

Draganth looked at the astral head "I am here...to combine the great nine!"

The oracle looked shocked "Y-You want to resurrect the archfiend!"

Draganth chuckled softly "No...I want to become him!"

_With Naruto and the others_

Asteron nodded "I know that filthy being that has the name Draganth."

Goku "Care you share your knowledge?"

Asteron "A long time ago there was a planet filled with demons. The planet was called Uferial. The demons that lived there are very dangerous. The planet itself is divided into E, D, C, B, A and S ranked demons. The law of this universe claimed that A and S ranked demons couldn't get off of that planet and it never happened...until HE was born."

Vegeta "And HE is Draganth?"

Asteron nodded "Draganth is the son of an S-rank dragon demon and a goddess. His evil surpassed his father Jagiloth, the king of Uferial and killed him. He became king of Uferial and commanded an assault on the planet of the Kais and guardians. He broke the universal decree and even brought S-ranked demons with him. After a hard struggle the demons were pushed back. To prevent this from ever happening again the Kais and guardians decided to seal away the planet in a universal purgatory."

Goku "But how is it possible that Draganth is here?"

Asteron shrugged "I don't know. Only time will tell."

Vegeta "The fact that Draganth is here doesn't interest me. What I want to know is what he wants and what the meaning of those portals are."

Asteron "Well. I think he wants to free his home planet and will try to attack the Kai planet again. He will try to get some help by the use of portals. I think he is trying to bring in some compagnions from his planet. But portals take a lot of power and are hard to control because precision is very important. The summoner of the portal must not only aim on the location but also on the right time-line and universe."

Goku "So that explains why Nappa, Raditz and Vegito appeared. But from what Vegito told us Draganth is gaining control over the portals."

Asteron "That is obvious. Draganth isn't only evil...but he is also very intelligent. He is a master in scheming but his most dangerous aspect is...that he can capture battle essence and convert it into his own energy. He can use that energy to summon portals and if he has enough he can even summon entire planets!"

Goku "What...so if he collects enough battle essence he can summon his own home planet here?"

Asteron shaked his head "No...not his home-planet. That one is sealed away. Only the power of the ancients can break that seal although he can summon 1 demon at a time. And fighting demons isn't easy. They can only be killed by demonic powers, purging by the mystic arts or the hardest part...total destruction of the body and cells."

Naruto "We know...we've fought a demon on our last mission. His name was Lastor but he wasn't hard to kill."

Asteron looked at Naruto "You people fought Lastor? He is a C-ranked demon."

Vegeta smirked "Correction...he _WAS _a C-ranked demon."

Asteron "Are you sure you people killed them? If you didn't kill him correctly he can come back."

Naruto "I am sure. I used an demonic art on him and afterwards his body fell apart in some sorts of pyreflies."

Asteron "You can use demon arts? How is that possible?"

Naruto shrugged "When I was born this village was attacked by a demon called The nine-tailed fox. The village couldn't kill him so their leader, my father, sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside my body. Later the Kais of our universe used an technique that was called the soul bond and our souls intertwined."

Asteron "I see. Very interesting. But now I want to ask you people one question."

Naruto "Sure."

Asteron "I want to see two of you...in battle!"

Naruto looked surprised "W-why?"

Asteron "I find fighting the best way to know people. People can say so many things. Some are true and some are not. With fighting people's true nature comes out."

Vegeta smirked "I like him already."

Goku "Are all your people like you?"

Asteron shaked his head "No. My people aren't fond of fighting. They mostly spend their days by meditating and taking care of nature. My character didn't allow it to be like them...much to the annoyance of my kin. People can't be something what they're not and eventually...I left, fighting evil where it put up it's ugly head."

Naruto "So who do you want to see?"

Asteron "I don't care...I am waiting by the grassy field that they call training ground 4 here...come there when you are ready." And he disappeared in a bright white light.

Gohan "What a strange guy...His face looked like it was frozen solid."

Goku "Perhaps he doesn't like it to show his feelings. But before we go...Gohan what are you planning to do in the meantime you are here?"

Gohan shrugged and laughed nervously "I...didn't really thought about that hehe."

Vegeta sighed "Like father like son...it would seem stupidity is inheritable."

Gohan looked at Vegeta "Aww Vegeta I missed you too."

Vegeta looked the other way "Shut up."

Goku "Hey Tsunade...do you have anything for Gohan?"

Tsunade "It depends what he is capable of."

Goku seemed to think "Well...he is pretty strong. He is also pretty smart, he was a doctor when he was alive."

Gohan looked at his father "Dad...I was a professor...that's something completely different."

Goku laughed "Hehe...I knew that...I'm just playing with you."

Tsunade looked at the two. She noticed the similarities now. Then she came up with an idea "Say Gohan...Goku said you're pretty smart. How about becoming a controlling member of the council?"

Gohan "What does that job inquire?"

Tsunade "It's a position that requires smart people. You investigate every case the council discuss and intervene when something isn't right."

Gohan nodded "I think I am able to do that."

Naruto "Okay...now we have that out of the way...we only have to discuss the matter about the fight that we have to do for Asteron."

Vegeta smirked "He wants to see a all out battle to see what we're made off...I think I and Kakarot will do."

Gohan got a scared look on his face "No...not those two!"

Tsunade "Why not?"

Gohan sighed "If those two go on an all out battle they would need an entire planet!"

Goku "I know! We will use instant transmission to go to the planet of the Kais of this universe!"

Vegeta nodded "Yes, that would be better...and don't think I will hold back Kakarot!"

Goku smirked "I wouldn't want it. Man this is great I'm getting psyched!"

Tsunade paled a bit "What's there to be so excited about? You could get hurt!"

Gohan sighed again "Forget about it miss...when those two decide to go on an all out battle there is nothing in all the universes that could stop them. Let's call it an saiyan thing." Then Gohan's face cleared up "But this is a fight I don't wanna miss. It's been a long time since I saw Vegeta and dad go at it!"

Tsunade sighed and muttered "The one is even worse than the other."

Naruto, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan left for training ground 4. Asteron was waiting there and they proposed that Goku and Vegeta would fight and that they would rather go to the Kai's planet. Asteron established a mental link to the Kais and they gave their approval. There weren't so many things that could go wrong right?

The group arrived on the Kai planet. There were a bunch other guardians training at the moment but they stopped when they saw the group and gave them some space. Goku and Vegeta were standing in front of each other.

Goku "Well...Asteron wanted an all out battle...so what about it Vegeta?"

Vegeta grinned "Our you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Goku nodded with a smirk.

Gohan heard the conversation and spoke to the other "Uhm...guys. I propose we go back a little...pronto!"

Asteron crossed his arms "Why?"

Gohan "They're going to become super saiyan 4...and when they transform into a full powered state it's not going to be pretty."

Asteron "I am a guardian...I can take some wind."

Gohan shrugged "Suit it yourself...I warned you. Naruto...let's go!"

Some of the spectating guardians heard them. Some followed Gohan while other stood still.

Vegeta and Goku started to power up. Debris from the ground raised up and exploded because of the sheer force the two saiyans let out. The blue sky was covered with dark clouds and golden coloured lightning lit the area. Then Goku and Vegeta started to scream and enormous shockwaves came over the area. Debris was flying everywhere.

Asteron was struggling to keep on his feet and for the first time the saiyans met him he showed an expression on his face...amazement! He thought to himself _What great power and it keeps on rising! If they keep this up the planet would be in ruins!_

Suddenly he flew backwards when one of the other guardians who couldn't take the pressure flew into Asteron and they were send away. The shockwaves kept increasing and the whole planet was shaking from the saiyans power.

_In Konoha_

Vegito was busy training like usual at this time of the day. He had some extra free time since Anko was away on a mission, so he was free of spending some 'quality' time with her as she mentioned it. That quality time consisted of shopping and eating dango all the time.

Suddenly he stopped training while a few sweatdrops came on his face. He thought to himself _What great power! It's...Kakarot and Vegeta! What are they doing? Or even more important...where are they? They seem to be pretty far away. So...this is the true extent of their power._

_In the Naruto universe Kai world_

Gohan covered his face from the wind. He had to scream to talk to Naruto "I'm always amazed when they do this. Everytime they're stronger!"

Naruto "I know what you mean! Their power is just insane! But buckle up Gohan...it seems we are closing in on the climax!"

Goku and Vegeta let out one final loud scream and a bright golden light seem to envelop the entire planet, giving it an golden glow compared to the rest of the universe.

Asteron opened his eyes and saw Goku and Vegeta and was shocked _This..is just amazing! Their power is like something I've never felt before! Even the ancients couldn't stand up to them. So this is a fully powered saiyan_!

Everyone was in awe when they saw the transformed saiyans. In the silence they heard a loud voice. "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME JUST HAPPENED!" Everyone looked behind them and saw two persons.

The one that spoke had orange skin with a black mohawk. He had a white robe and a golden sword strapped to his back.

The other one had red skin and was much older. He had long white hair and also wore a white robe. He had a golden staff in his hand that he used for walking. He spoke up "You don't need to speak so loud Boroka. Take a look over there." and he pointed at the two super saiyans 4's.

Boroka's eyes bulged out when he saw the two saiyans. He could feel the power coming off from them and it was amazing. He asked "Elder Barami, what are those creatures?"

Barami smiled "That my young Kai, are two fully transformed super saiyan 4's!"

Boroka looked shocked at Barami "You mean that those two came from Kibito's universe! But they're so powerful!"

Barami looked annoyed to Boroka and said on a teacher tone "Dear young Boroka...you're still young and unexperienced or else you wouldn't say that. All universes that exist in the multi-verse has their own special thing. For example...we have spiritual fighters and so that's our expertise. Another universe can have science as it's specialty while others have agression, power or peace. But the Elder and Kibito Kai's universe is different. From all the universes their universe is a combination of all existing universes specialty's. The species that lived in that universe were averagely better than every other universe. And from all the species that lived in that universe the saiyans were the most promising. But they made a mistake and the entire race was destroyed. A few survived but only two truly lived on...the ones you see before you now. Eventually one of them died but was brought back to life for the uncertain future to come."

Boroka looked amazed "And what happened to the other one that didn't die?"

Barami smiled "You know him...only not his true name. That's the one with the wilder spikier hair. His name is Goku but through all the universes he is called the warrior emperor."

Boroka got big white eyes "WHAT! That man over there is the warrior emperor! And the other one wants to fight him...he's gonna die again."

Barami "Don't be so sure of that. The other man's name is Vegeta, the son of the king of the saiyans. He is the only one you can call his equal."

Boroka looked at the two warriors who got in battle positions and said "Amazing...this will be an interesting fight."

The two super saiyans got ready and suddenly disappeared. Everyone was looking around except for Gohan, Naruto, Asteron and Barami. Boroka couldn't see them and only felt the shockwaves that appeared when the two fighters connected and asked his older counterpart "Master Barami...what are does two doing?"

Barami didn't turn his gaze off of the two fighters and answered "They're fighting of course, only at high speeds. Sense the energy and look at that rather than for their physical bodies. Even me, Asteron and the two other saiyans have trouble following them at this point."

The battle continued. Most of the fighters only felt shockwaves and sometimes sounds of the two fighters. Eventually they saw Ki-attacks but they couldn't tell if any of them connected or not.

Goku and Vegeta displayed quite a show. They used an entire reportoire of fighting moves followed by small or minor Ki-attacks. Vegeta jumped back and stretched out one arm and said Big Bang Attack! A huge ball of energy rushed it's way towards Goku, leaving destruction in it's path. To everyone's amazement Goku just swatted the ball away.

Vegeta started to begin a barrage of small Ki attacks and Goku did the same leaving the two warriors in a deadlock. Immediatly after that Vegeta raised his hand and screamed Final...shine.

Goku was startled that Vegeta would use that attack and he cried out Kamehameha times 10. Both beams rushed into each other.

Even Barami was surprised by the power both fighters put in their techniques and screamed "ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!"

The beams connected and everything and everyone was blown away by their effect. The two saiyans were struggling for domination and slowly but surely...Vegeta was winning when he added his second hand to the attack to reinforce it. Vegeta's beam had three quarters against Goku but suddenly Goku screamed Super Kaio-ken! and the beam rushed towards Vegeta. Close to Vegeta the beams exploded and Vegeta was send flying.

Boroka saw it and said "Phew..I think the fight is over."

Gohan was close enough and laughed "Don't get your hopes up...they're not done yet."

Vegeta got up and looked at Goku. He had several bruises and scrapes and received quite some damage as he spoke "Not bad Kakarot...I would never have suspected you would use the Kaio-ken technique in mid-battle."

Goku who was panting said "I don't use it until it is really necesarry...the super kaio-ken requires a lot of energy."

Vegeta smirked "I thought so...well it's time you experience one of my most recent techniques." He started to make handsigns and cried out Saiyan style: Lightning hurricane! The same thing happened as in the chunin exams. Lightning appeared and took the form of an oozaru and after a loud roar it transformed into a tornado. The loose lightning bolts and the tornado rushed at Goku and a huge explosion was seen in the center.

Everyone was silent but they could clearly hear Vegeta "So...you were able to dodge it after all...haven't you Kakarot."

Everyone looked around and someone spotted Goku in the sky.

Goku came down with a huge grin on his face "That's an impressive technique Vegeta. I even used instant transmission to get away. But don't think you're the only one that develops techniques!"

Goku made a set of handsigns and in the end he yelled Saiyan style: Lightning storm requiem! Goku's fist was enveloped with lightning and he jumped into the air. He made a circle with his arm and then Vegeta was caught in a dome of lightning. Goku made a handsign and then the lightning formed a cross that hit Vegeta. The lightning enveloped Vegeta's body who was screaming in pain. Vegeta used a lot of energy to break free from that attack.

Goku was smirking when he saw Vegeta panting "Nice one isn't it. It can be either used for entrapment and for finishing an opponent off."

Vegeta laughed "Not bad Kakarot...but you made one minor mistake." And Vegeta disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Goku looked surprised "What...shadow clone! Where is..."

Goku heard behind him "I'M HERE YOU FOOL...FINAL FLASH!"

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta launching his final flash attack. Goku stretched out his arms and was struggling against the giant beam. Goku smirked and said "Vegeta...there was one thing you didn't know yet...I don't use all the stored electricity all at once." Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw electric bolts were running across his attack and hit him, causing much pain.

He finally found the power to get rid of the bolts but he used too much power and lost his transformation and returned to normal "Damn it...this round goes to you...I'll get you next time Kakarot!"

Goku just laughed happy and Asteron walked towards the two saiyans and bowed "I congratulate you both for showing such an amazing display of power and skill and I'll be happy to fight with you in the future until Draganth is either dead or sealed again once more."

Boroka and Barami walked towards the saiyans and Barami spoke "I can see why the elder Kai wanted you two for our ordeal."

Goku "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Goku and you are...?"

Barami "Where are my manners. I am Barami and this one is called Boroka. I am the one that asked the elder Kai for help. Of course I trust the warriors of this universe but in a vision I saw we needed some extra help this time. Asteron here will inform you on the ways how to destroy the demons by the means of mystic arts."

Naruto "Mystic arts?"

Barami "You people are known jutsu's right? In this universe most beings use handsigns to perform their techniques. Unlike Ki that normally only have the power to destroy...jutsu's have more abilities like elemental natures."

Vegeta "I know that was explained before I came here. We saiyans are known to have an lightning attribute. That why our super saiyans 2 forms emit electric currents. Depending on the person itself we can have a second or even a third attribute."

Barami nodded "Indeed. But mystic arts are different. Normally handsigns for a jutsu beings use 12 signs that represent the universal animals; bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare and ram. But mystic arts have 4 extra handsigns. Almost no one knows these, they are; phoenix, elnoyle, wolf and lion. Mystic arts are split in 2 ways; dark arts and light arts."

Vegeta "I see...and using those handsigns opens up another barrage of techniques which we can use to kill demons right?"

Barami "Yes. It consumes more energy than regular jutsu's but less energy than destroying a demon totally so that you people can fight an entire horde before running out of energy."

All fighters agreed that it would prove very useful. The group talked a bit about the situation but those consisted more about theory and speculations. The time came that the group had to return to Konoha and they said their goodbye's.

They returned to Konoha and explained everything to Tsunade. Gohan and Asteron were lucky that they both got an apartment that were recently vacant. Suddenly Vegeta and Naruto left, they said they had to do something important.

Vegeta and Naruto walked across Konoha and moved further and ended up in a training field. They saw Vegito doing training there.

Vegeta walked towards Vegito "Hey...Vegito...how are you doing? Didn't do anything stupid while we were away did you?"

Vegito shrugged "Hey Vegeta. Nothing happened while you were away...nothing happened in this boring town."

Vegeta "Really now? So absolutely nothing happened?"

Vegito "I said that before...what are you getting at?"

Vegeta "I don't know...sometimes interesting things happen in this town. I mean last time I was just taking a walk and strange smacking noises caught my attention. I followed the noise and came to a very strange cabin..."

Vegito paled a bit since he exactly knew he was caught then he returned to his normal self and with a grin he said "So what? We were just kissing and it's my own business who I hang around with. It's very rude to peek into those private things you know."

Vegeta laughed "I just found out by accident and I am not here to reprimand you..." and while he was talking he got a book out of a bag and said "I am here to help you...they have some very...informative books here."

Vegito took the book but the front and the back were covered so he opened it and started to read. While he read it a blush appeared under his eyes "T...this is..." and he looked up.

He saw Naruto while he made a cross with his middle and index fingers and said Mass shadow clone jutsu and 20 Naruto clones appeared and they all used the sexy jutsu. Vegito was standing there baffled, surrounded by 20 beautiful naked women.

They all walked up to him and one of them said "Anko isn't the only one that can have fun...please enjoy us too stud!" Vegito could almost feel the skin of the lady and a wave of his own pervertness hit him so hard that he was send flying across Konoha.

_With Goku_

Goku was just walking around Konoha thinking about what happened the last few days. Suddenly he heard a scream that sounded from far away but it was closing in pretty fast. Just a few feet away from him he saw something come down with huge force! Goku ran towards the point of impact and saw Vegito with a massive nosebleed and struggling to remain consciousness.

Goku was surprised "Vegito! What happened!"

Vegito forced himself to raise his head and stuttered "N...No...more...so...so much...nudity" and he passed out.

Goku seemed to think and suddenly it hit him. He thought Naruto and Vegeta pulled a prank on Vegito using that new perverted jutsu that Naruto used. He couldn't control himself and started laughing.

After the prank Vegeta and Naruto pulled Vegeta went towards his home. He expected that Tayuya was home...but she wasn't. He called her a few times but he didn't hear a response. He suddenly noticed a sheet of paper on the table. He picked it up and read it.

_We have your woman. Bring all you value objects to the big oak tree on lakeside hill a few miles away from Konoha. _

_If you don't bring that to us on wednesday or if you bring people with you...your woman gets it! Don't be late!_

_The Makasuke gang._

Vegeta had to read it a few times over. Apperently bandits came to his house and abducted Tayuya in the belief she was his woman and the bandits were using her as blackmail. They would kill her if he didn't show up before the deadline that was today!

Vegeta spoke in himself "Fools...I will kill them if they touched her!" And he flew off.

_At Lakeside hill_

Tayuya was bonded on the big oak tree with a rope. She couldn't believe the bandits captured her. They caught her on surprise while she was busy in the house. She said Vegeta wasn't her man but the bandits thought she was lying. There were around 7 bandits.

One of the bandits spoke to her "It seems your man will not come for you."

Tayuya growled "I told you a hundred times...he is not MY man and second of all...Vegeta will come and when he does he will make sure you will wish that you goddamn bastards weren't born!"

The bandit smiled "Well...time's almost up. I think we will have some fun with you before your disposed of!"

Suddenly a voice was heard "What's the matter...can't find a woman for yourself? Well no surprise there...when a woman sees your face they will run away in terror."

The bandit turned around and saw Vegeta. The bandit smirked and said "Not very smart of you to insult people of the Makasuke gang, especially since we have your woman."

Vegeta "She is not my woman...and I don't care about the gang you are from...you will spend the rest of your miserable life behind bars. Of course that will be much more pleasant than the next couple of hours."

Another bandit spoke "A tough guy huh? Look around! There are 7 of us while you are alone."

Vegeta smirked "Quality over quantaty loser."

The supposed leader of the bandits said "Let's just get this over with...have you brought the goods?" And he walked over to Tayuya with a knife in his hand but suddenly the knife was knocked out of his hand when Vegeta shot a Ki beam at it.

Vegeta "No...and don't worry about that...the only thing you guys need to worry about is your own physical well being!"

And he rushed at the bandits. Vegeta fought like a bear against a hungry pack of wolves. A very agile and strong bear. One of the bandits rushed at Vegeta with a knife in his hand but the next minutes he was send flying. The bandits kept fighting and one threw a knife. Vegeta send a Ki beam and the knife was reflected and the head of the bandit was gone.

The bandits stopped attacking and one of them said "What is he! Boss...I don't think this was such a good idea!"

The leader snarled at his gangmember and said "Shut up whimp! We still have him outnumbered! We will just kee..." His sentence stopped while he started screaming. While he was talking Vegeta shot at him with his energy that went right next to his face, leaving a painful cut.

Vegeta smirked an started to send more of those attacks against the bandits who all started to scream in pain.

Vegeta crossed his arms while he was looking how the bandits were struggling to get up. Some of them were even laying on the ground in a fetal position. Vegeta said "I'll let you know...I'm just warming up you know."

The leader of the bandits looked at Vegeta with shock and said "W-we surrender..."

Vegeta "Fine...take your comrades and give yourselfs in at Konoha. If you don't I will find you guys and when that happens this situation would be like a happy memory...understand?"

The leader nodded and the group left to Konoha. They knew if they didn't Vegeta WOULD find them and they believed what he said!

Vegeta walked over to the big tree and freed Tayuya.

Tayuya stretched her body and Vegeta said "Did they do anything?"

Tayuya said "Nah...I'm fine...those bastards caught me on surprise. I only had a needle as a weapon and was able to take one guy out but the rest overpowered me dammit."

Vegeta looked surprised that Tayuya was even able to take out one bandit while she was at a disadvantage. He knew she wasn't so good at taijutsu since she relied on her flute most of the time.

Vegeta "Nice one. But from this point I will train you in taijutsu so this would never happen again."

Tayuya "Don't tell me what to do bastard!"

Vegeta "Don't be so stubborn woman! Next time if this kind of thing happens you could wind up dead! And if that happens I have to do the laundry myself!"

Tayuya "Asshole!"

Vegeta "Weak bimbo!"

Tayuya "Shut up you stupid buffoon!"

And before Vegeta could respond he felt her lips on his. Finally Tayuya pulled her lips off of his and said "And that was a thank you from me!" And she walked away leaving a baffled Vegeta behind.

Tayuya on the other hand walked away with a blush and thought _What the hell did I do dammit!_

_In Konoha_

Goku and Gohan decided to spend some time together by good old traditional Goku means...eating. Suddenly Gohan started a painful subject for Goku.

Gohan "I saw mom before I left."

Goku got a sad look on his face. Sure Chi-chi said to him to move on with his life but it's hard to forget your first love and the woman you spend a lifetime with. He said "Ah...how is she?"

Gohan "She's doing fine. She even told me what you two talked about since the last time you saw her. She asked me to give you a message. She said 'Gohan, if he didn't move on with his life tell him I will come down to haunt him and use every frying pan I can get my hands on until he gets the message!'"

Goku suddenly laughed "Haha that is something Chi-chi would say. Don't worry about me...I'm doing fine! So how is Videl and the others?"

Gohan "Well they are in paradise...what do you think! They're doing great. Although Krillin keeps getting on my nerves about his endless stories when he was young when he was with you. Bulma was a little upset about Vegeta's position but she understands him and is in the same state mother is in. And Goten...simply is Goten. King Yemma even warned him that if he didn't stop chasing the ladies he would sent him to HFIL for a year."

Goku laughed "That was the one thing he was really motivated for...the ladies. I wished he spend so much time in training. Why didn't he stay young...when he was young he was eager to fight...oh well."

Then Goku had to tell about the things he had done here. Gohan laughed himself to tears when he heard about Goku miscalculated entrance. He was surprised that Vegito even liked a woman that neither Goku nor Vegeta had any interest in and was baffled about Goku's little 'Sand village' adventure. He also heard that Goku had an roommate and was very eager to meet him. And they went outside.

_At Draganth's secret hide-out._

Sasuke was severely pissed at Draganth "WHAT DO YOU MEAN...YOU HAVE TO TAKE A 3 YEAR REST!"

Draganth sighed "You don't have to scream you know and you won't be unattended. An exact demonic copy of me will remain active and train you. I need to go into a state of higher consciousness to accumelate to the battle essence I've just indigested."

Sasuke calmed down a bit "And what if they find us here?"

Draganth gave a sinister smirk "Don't worry about that...during my time here I made some 'time-bombs'...in other words portals that will activate in a certain time. And before I am going to take that 3 year rest I will make 1 more portal and after that they will get so busy that they properly won't even think about me anymore hehe."

_With Tayuya and Vegeta_

Tayuya needed to get some things for dinner and Vegeta decided to go along to pick the ingredients. On their way they encountered Naruto together with Hinata.

Naruto greeted to two and said "What's up Vegeta? Going shopping with Tayuya?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Don't be an idiot Naruto...I'm just going along to see if she buys the right ingredients."

Tayuya chuckled that deserved a disturbed look from Vegeta. Suddenly he saw that a few people were looking at the sky and pointing toward something. He looked up and froze up! Naruto saw this and looked up as well. He was surprised that he saw the moon...but no that wasn't possible since it was the middle of the day.

Naruto "What is going on? It can't be the moon at this time of day."

Vegeta was in shock "You're right...I know what it is."

Naruto "Then what is it?"

Vegeta looked at Naruto with a shocked expression "Planet Vegeta."

Naruto and the two ladies were shocked!

Tayuya "What the hell are you talking about!"

Vegeta "I will tell you...later. First we have to find Kakarot and the rest."

They ran to the hokage tower in the hope they would find the others there and they were in luck only Vegito wasn't present but the rest were all there. They saw Gohan standing in front of the window with a strange device.

Goku saw Vegeta and said "Hey Vegeta...you're seeing this? An entire planet appeared out of nowhere!"

Vegeta "Of course I noticed it idiot! That's the reason why I'm here! I know exactly what that planet is!"

Goku "You do?"

Vegeta "Yes...that planet over there is planet Vegeta...our home planet!"

Gohan almost dropped the device and Goku shivered "No way! Could Draganth have done this?"

Asteron interupted "That is most likely. If he has captured a big amount of battle essence and indigest it he would need to reach an higher state of consciousness so that his body and mental state won't inflict each other."

Goku "What do you mean?"

Vegeta "Think about people who suddenly gain power that's greater than they mentally can handle...like Broly or like the first saiyan who reached an super saiyan state. They lose their minds."

Asteron "Exactly. Draganth knows how to avoid that, but in that state he is vulnerable and will try anything to keep us from finding him...this might be one of those ways."

Vegeta crossed his arms "I gotta hand it to him...summoning an entire planet filled with ruthless warriors is a good way to delay us. And what the hell is Gohan doing!"

Goku looked at Gohan and said "He immediatly made a simple device to do a reading of the blutz waves emitted from this planet...so that we don't have the urge to transform into Oozaru's when we look at the planet."

Vegeta nodded. Although they knew how to control the transformation itself their bodies still had the urge to do it. It seems Gohan was just ready with the reading "I've made a reading and it seems neither we nor them receive enough blutz waves to transform. The maximum reading was 15.000.000 while saiyans needs 17.000.000 blutz waves to transform. I've been kind enough to give an calculation about planet Vegeta as well and it seems they're just too far away from this planets moon to transform."

Vegeta "Great. Now we only need to find out from what time-line they are." And he made a mental connection with the Elder kai.

Suddenly everyone heard a room in the voice.

The elder Kai spoke "Vegeta I see it and I checked it out. It was just before Frieza destroyed the planet and the rebellion. The fools are trying to fly out to go to Frieza's ship...but it isn't there now."

Tayuya screamed "WHO THE (BEEP)ING HELL IS HE! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Vegeta "Be quiet! I'll tell you soon but until then we need to figure this out Tayuya!"

Goku suddenly got an tic and thought to himself _Tayuya? Vegeta uses her name when he is mad? That only means two things...or Vegeta is being blackmailed by her to do that or..._

His thoughts was interupted when Vegeta spoke "That means the other saiyans can travel to this planet? This is just great!"

The Kai spoke "Vegeta...these aren't you people. They died a long time ago and they are different from you...remember this."

Vegeta "I know already...don't remind me of it! Can you sense if...my father is on the planet?"

The Kai replied "All saiyans that died on planet Vegeta are there now! So that means your father and probably also Goku's father."

Goku replied "This might get tricky. We are stronger than all those saiyans combined but I am afraid we can't protect the entire planet at the same time."

The Kai responded "I know that so reinforcements are on the way! It's not an army but they will do! Until then figure something out. Vegeta knows the most about them so he can come up with a plan!"

Vegeta "Fine...how is this...I will destroy the entire planet and we live happily ever after!"

The Kai "ARE YOU NUTS! Who knows what a mess that makes! Planet Vegeta is too close to the planet you guys are on! If you destroy it now the planet will be caught in the debris of that planet!"

Vegeta "Tsk fine...then we just kill them one by one. How much reinforcements can we expect?"

The Kai said "6. Goten, Trunks, Majuub and your decendants Vegeta Jr. and Goku jr. The sixth one will be an surprise that I will not tell...he will do that."

Goku "I see...great to see them again! Thanks for the help elder Kai!"

The group heard a laugh "You're welcome but don't forget you guys still have to stop Draganth. This mess won't stop until he is dealt with!" And that was the end of the conversation.

Vegeta turned to Tayuya and then took his time to explain everything. She was shocked and said she needed time to think a little bit and rushed out of the room.

Goku thought _She takes it pretty hard...I think something is going on between Tayuya and Vegeta...and then to think I need to explain this entire thing to Temari._

The moment Goku thought about that a messenger came in "Lady hokage we just received a message from several shinobi countries and the kage's and the Sand's council will come here to talk about the new planet that appeared out of nowhere!"

Tsunade gave a scream of annoyance and said "How am I going to explain this to them!"

Vegeta "Simple...you tell them the truth."

Tsunade "but..."

Goku interupted "Vegeta is right. This matter is too serious to lie about and they deserve to know the truth! It would be better if we worked together. We will dispatch the reinforcements we get into several villages. They would be able to repel attacks if the saiyans decide to do that!"

Tsunade "Are you sure they will attack us?"

Vegeta spoke up "No doubt about it. Saiyans are ruthless warriors who love to fight. I and Kakarot are different then them. If they like this planet, and I am sure they do, they will try to keep it for themselves or they will try to conquer it to sell to the highest bidder!"

Tsunade got a determined look on her face "Fine...you know how to dispatch them?"

Vegeta nodded "I, Kakarot, Naruto, Asteron and Vegito will stay here because this is the biggest country and knowing my people they will try to occupy this country first. On top of that we can continue our search of Draganth. Goten and Trunks can take earth country since they work so well together. Gohan can take Lightning country. Majuub can protect Water country. Our descendants can have Wind country. Those warriors are more than enough than the saiyans can handle. I can only decide about the sixth member when he arrives."

Tsunade "Good enough. The only thing we need to do is to convince the Kages and the Sand council to accept those terms. They're quite stubborn and will probably think they can take them on their own."

Goku "I already thought of that scenario." Vegeta was amazed that Goku thought about it and thought of an solution. Goku continued "We'll just show them what they are capable of by the means of our powers. That will probably be enough to convince them."

Tsunade nodded "How long will it be before they would come to this planet?"

Gohan "Give me one minute."

Everyone saw he was mumbling in himself "The distance of the moon...the direction of the planet...15.000.000 blutz waves...travel speed of the pods..."

Gohan "I got it! It would take them about 45 days to come here if they left now!"

Tsunade "So soon huh? Okay. Vegeta, Goku and Naruto...I want you three to train Konoha ninja so that they can stand up to them and can aid you in your battles! Who you chose I don't care as long as they can get the job done!"

Vegeta "Oh great so now I am a babysitter!"

Asteron "No..she asked you to be a teacher. A babysitter takes care of children while a teacher can be applied for all age groups."

Vegeta "It was a metaphore you moron!"

Asteron replied "Then why didn't you say that. And I have a pretty big IQ so the term moron isn't correct."

Vegeta almost exploded but decided it wasn't the time for that and ignored Asteron for the moment "Fine we will train them...but we select them ourselves and we use our own training methods understand?"

Tsunade "Fine...I'll make your training top priority and give you access to use all training fields. Now I take my leave of you so that I can prepare the arrival of the kages."

Vegeta "I'm going as well...to see how Tayuya is holding up...I leave it to you to inform Vegito about the current situation."

Gohan raised an eyebrow "Tayuya?"

Goku "That red headed girl that left. I think something is going on between them. She didn't take the news that Vegeta was an alien that's over a 1000 years old pretty well."

Gohan glared at Goku "Who can blame her? Not everyone can take that news."

Goku scratched the back of his head "Heh well...I hope someone else will take it better..."

Gohan got big eyes "You don't mean..."

Naruto interupted quickly "Uhm guys...I'm going to inform Vegito...see ya!" And he rushed off.

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta walked towards his house were Tayuya probably was at. He had the tell the truth quicker than he expected. He didn't mean to barge in and say "Honey I'm home..oh sorry I forgot to tell ya...I'm an alien that's more than a 1000 years old and I can destroy planets by raising one finger.". But she demanded an explanation and eventually he decided she deserved it.

He entered his home and saw Tayuya laying on the couch. He knew that position. It was the position she was in when she was struggling with heavy emotions.

He walked in and said "Hey."

Tayuya raised her head and responded with an 'hey' of herself.

Vegeta "How are you holding up?"

Tayuya "I'm fine...just gotta think of things that's all."

Vegeta "I understand. It's not a common thing you hear that you were living with an alien for a pretty long time."

Tayuya "I already knew you were different."

It was Vegeta's turn to look surprised "You did?"

Tayuya "I knew that there was something different about you...some kind of vibe. The fact that you are an alien that's more than a thousand years old doesn't bother me...the fact that you didn't tell me earlier is the thing that bothers me."

Vegeta decided another approach and with a louder voice he said "Well...it's not like that I can come here and say that I am an alien that has been revived from the dead and transformed into a child state by overseers from another universe now can I? I'm not stupid you know!" The last sentence was a trap by Vegeta and Tayuya simply fell for it.

Tayuya said with an angry voice "You are stupid! You're just an idiot!"

Vegeta "That makes me smarter than you!"

Tayuya "WHAT! I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!"

Vegeta "Shut up you stupid woman!" And smacked his lips on to hers, exactly the same way Tayuya did on Lakeside hill!

Finally they broke off the kiss and Tayuya gave a smile "That's something I needed...but next time...just tell me something like this."

Vegeta "Don't worry I will."

Then Tayuya asked what they would do with planet Vegeta and she heard the plans. Suddenly she said "Then I will be one of the students!"

Vegeta was shocked "But those fights are dangerous. Most humans can't take on a low-classed saiyan let alone a higher ranked one!"

Tayuya "You heard me! I won't be a helpless woman who runs away when you need help! And if things becomes to dangerous I always have you to protect me!"

Vegeta _Really...sometimes she sounds sane and the next minute she acts like Bulma...better give her what she wants._ He said "Fine...but don't think I will go easy on you when you're training!"

Naruto was running through the village in search of Vegito. He finally found him together with Anko. Naruto ran towards them.

Naruto "Hey Vegito...you see that big thing over there right?"

Vegito nodded "Yep...I know planet Vegeta. You probably discussed it already with the old lady. Before you go ballistic, too many people were present and I would just fill up space so just tell me the outcome."

Naruto explained everything and Anko was surprised that 'her' Vegito would be one of the main fighters for Konoha's...no the planets future! She already decided in her mind she would join the students and if Vegito refused...well she had many different ways to convince him...some were nice while others...weren't!

The fighters gathered and discussed the students. Asteron said he would take the place as one of the students. He was great at mystic arts and jutsu's but didn't know much about Ki-attacks while most saiyans used that.

Naruto said "I will certainly have Hinata on my group. Furthermore I want Kakashi since he and Hinata trained together it would be easier. The last one will be Shikamaru. He is great at formulating battle strategies and has a keen eye for weaknesses."

Vegeta "Not going to include mister chubby?"

Naruto shaked his head "He may have physical strength but his body size is the problem here. He can't move fast enough while saiyans are because they grew up with 10x more gravity."

Vegeta "I agree. I will train Tayuya, that Neji kid and Sakura, since she trained with me before."

Goku "I will train Itachi and that Kurenai where Itachi speaks so highly of. I didn't find a third member yet...any recommandations?"

Suddenly a voice was heard "How about a fan swinging confident woman."

Everyone looked and saw Temari standing there followed by Kankuro and Gaara.

Goku's eyes widened and suddenly Gohan knew who she was since he forced out of Goku to tell about his new life...including the Temari part.

Goku "T-Temari what are you doing here?"

Temari "We rushed over here before the council and the hokage explained everything to us...EVERYTHING...so we need to talk about that later mister 'island dweller' and make some things clear. I will be the third member!

Goku thought to himself _Yikes...she can look even scarier than Chi-chi...and there is no doubt that fan is heavier than a frying pan._

Gaara said "Me and Kankuro will join the other group."

Vegito said "Fine by me...I only had Anko and Ino Yamanaka since Anko recommanded her and Asteron. I will take you two as well since Gohan and I decided to train a group together."

Vegeta "Fine than it's decided. We make the list on paper and give it to Tsunade who will inform the people of the dangers and what the training will be."

Suddenly they were interupted by an ANBU who said "Lady Hokage send me with the message 'Your reinforcements have arrived!' and you people are asked to come to the hokage tower."

The group left and walked into the tower. They saw six people. They saw Goten, Trunks, Majuub and they even recognised their decendants. The six person was a big surprise.

Goku stuttered "B-B-Broly!"

**Goku **"What did you do! You not only brought the saiyans back but also that nutcase Broly!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You will see what my intentions are with him...next chapter."

**Vegeta **"IDIOT! How could you bring the saiyan homeworld back! Are you just insane or plain stupid!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey...I thought it would be a good twist! At least you're not bored anymore!"

**Vegeta fumes and says **"You need to lay off of the drugs...demons...a half demon half god thingy...a _druid _warrior...what the hell is that and on top of that the saiyans and Broly...that's just an massive overkill stupid idiot!"

**Goku **"I agree with Vegeta...Broly is just insane! I mean the last time he just..."

**Broly powers up **"KAKAROTTTTTT!"

**Goku **"Here we go again..."

**Mnarutodbz **"We will see what happens next time...until then...send the lovely reviews and until next time!"


	18. Chapter 17: The war

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people...today I finally convinced that someone will finally wants to do the reviews...Kakashi Hatake!"

**Kakashi said with a lazy voice **"You kept me away from Icha-Icha online for this thing? What a drag!"

**Mnarutodbz **"It was either this or I will disconnect you from the internet."

**Kakashi eye-smiled **"Nice to see you readers...I am glad to answer your reviews."

**Mnarutodbz **"OI VEY...You're really hopeless...let's just go to the reviews."

**Storylover213 **"Sweet Broly man! I can't wait for the clash to come!"

**Kakashi sweatdrops **"At least you are happy about it...Goku and Vegeta didn't seem to pleased about it!"

**Greenicedragon1789 **"Good story. How we be the 6 lides for the 6 new men? (To goku I know kissing does not make anko pregnant but it was the when you left it could trun into sex kissing is just the begaing for love and sex.) Idiot."

**Kakashi gets an decoder ring **"Hmm...can't quite figure out the first part even with the decoder ring. The second part I can read. Ehm but I will gracefully won't make a comment on that one...for moral reasons...next one please."

**dsgundam00 **"Nice chapter, good people to pick. Too bad people like Pikkon or Piccolo weren't picked but this works. Can't wait to see what happens."

**Mnarutodbz **"I will take this one if you don't mind. Piccolo wasn't an option because he is...guarding hell at the moment. And of course I could write that either of them would come in but...wouldn't the people of Konoha freak out of them? I mean they are green and...*coughs* different."

**Abird323 **"I agree with Vegeta that is a massive over kill because I don't think 45 days is the amount of time. And Vegeta shouldn't date any body because now that planet Vegeta has come back he should find a saiyan mate, salveure (huh?) what is left of his and kakarots race. Also kakarot has no taste in women!."

**Vegeta **"I agree on your first sentence. But what the hell...if I wanted a saiyan mate so much I would have wished for it when I could get the dragonballs! Although I do agree on the point Kakarot doesn't have a taste in women but I must say he has greatly improved."

**Goku nods **"I agree with Vegeta...only on the saiyan mate part thingy. Neither I nor he has any desire to bring back a race of warmonging people!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Oh shit. Broly? How is he going to get over his hatred for Goku? How old is he in this one? Is he like the same age he was in the first Broly movie or older? Will any saiyans survive the attack? Uh, besides the ones fighting for Konoha and their world? "

**Kakashi **"Whoa..this must be the guy Vegeta told me about..the one with the many questions! At least they are serious ones...Mnarutodbz...you're up! I don't know nothing about Broly."

**Mnarutodbz **"Most things will be explained in this chapter. Broly was officially dead in the movie Broly's second coming since Bio-broly wasn't the original since that was a clone. He spend the rest of his years in hell."

**vaughn22 **"oooooooo I wonder how gokus dad will react he knows how he looks like because of the vision he got before he died. Also when King Vegeta sees Vegeta it will be like HOLY #$*! and when they see super saiyan lets just say there will be a planet full of monkeys crapping their pants! I can imagine Frieza like MWAAHAHAHAHA...HOLY CRAP where did the planet go! Also now since Vegeta got a bath he instead smells like a monkey shoved up in an elephants butt! I can't wait!"

**Vegeta stands there while an cold aura filled the room **"KILL...I...MUST...KILL...HIM!"

**Kakashi is reading his book **"Hmm did I miss something?"** Kakashi reads the review and starts to laugh.**

**Vegeta **"I can't kill the reviewers...but you're not one Kakashi...FINAL...FLASH!"

**Kakashi's eye widens **"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!"

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Everyone was stunned that they saw Broly at the Hokage's office!

Goku "Wait...YOU'RE the sixth member of the reinforcements."

Broly showed an evil smirk "That's quite obvious isn't it Kakarot...if I weren't I wasn't standing here."

Tsunade "Goku...you and the others don't seemed to be pleased to see Broly."

Vegeta "You can say that again! This lunatic tried to destroy us all on several occasions!"

Goku "Why are you here Broly?"

Broly crossed his arms "I got an offer I couldn't refuse." And he started explaining.

**(Flashback) **

When Broly was dead he seemed to be too strong to be contained in hell. If King Yemma would place him there Broly would destroy everything. So King Yemma decided to take 'extreme measures' to contain Broly.

Broly was to be kept in the ice prison. The prison was reasonably big but the walls were made of strange ice and if a dead person touched it they would freeze immediatly for all eternity.

Broly was contained in that prison, spending more than a 1000 years in solitude. The walls echoed all sounds and for the rest there was only the silence and the cold. Normally such an treatment would make a person go insane. But on Broly it had an opposite effect since he was pretty insane when he came there.

The only thing that he could do was eat, train and think. From all possible hells this was the worst. No one to talk with...just being alone with your own thoughts with no one to that seemed to care about him and his icy prison hell.

Until recently. A hole appeared and a strange purple creature appeared before him.

Broly "What do you want? What are you doing here? Have you come to see if I'm scratching my eye-balls out because if you are than your an eternity too early."

The creature that was obviously the elder Kai chuckled "No...I didn't came here for that. This prison is your own fault Broly and don't blame it on anyone else."

Broly grunted "I know that old man. I found that out a few hundred years ago when sanity struck me in this insane place. If you have something to say, say it or else begone and leave me alone."

The elder Kai whistled "Well well..an direct type. Fine. I have a proposition for you."

Broly cocked his eyebrow and asked "What kind of proposition?"

The elder Kai "We are facing a new danger in another universe. If you decide to scratch my back I will scratch yours."

Broly growled "Just tell me exactly what you want...I don't like to talk around the edges old man and I want to know immediatly what the catch is because an proposal that is good always has a catch."

The elder Kai chuckled "And everyone informed me you were insane...guess this prison broke that eventually. Fine this is the deal. You help a few fighters including Vegeta and Goku with their quest and when the danger has passed the minimal reward is that you get...better quarters."

Broly "Goku? Wasn't that the earth name for Kakarot!"

The Kai nodded "Yes. It's up to you if you can work with him. If you can't you can stay here all you want...but when you hear the maximum reward you will probably convinced that you can put your difference with Goku aside."

Broly was struggling. On one side he had to work with Kakarot that he didn't liked but on the other hand it would mean that he was released from this wretched place and that was just the 'minimum' reward. Broly said "And what's the maximum reward old man?"

The elder Kai stated "If you do a better job than expected we even release you from hell and you will go to a much better place...of course under supervision but still it's better than this pilehole!"

Broly "Fine...but if I notice this is just some stupid trick I will eliminate you and your whole idiotic planet understood!"

**(End flashback)**

Goku sweatdropped "Whoa...talking about extreme measures. But if Broly can put aside his differences than so can I. But I need to know one thing...do you still go out of control when you transform into your legendary super saiyan state?"

Tsunade interupted "_Legendary _Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta explained "All saiyans have access to the super saiyan form but there a very few people who were capable of transforming into a Legendary super saiyan, the only one we know who can do that is Broly. It's an super saiyan form that's much stronger than the original super saiyan since it's an genetic trait. But in Broly's case that was also dangerous since he was quite...instable. Super saiyans transformations also amplifies our characters and since Broly was so instable the transformation caused that he went out of control."

Broly muttered softly "If I didn't had to go through all the bad stuff when I was a child than I wouldn't be like that." And then he spoke louder "But I can control myself now...let's just say my icy prison did help me in that way...ironic isn't it?"

Vegeta "Very...Did the old Kai explained everything to the six of you?"

Trunks nodded "Yeah he did...after we calmed down after his...little surprise." And he glared at Broly who just ignored him.

Goku grinned "Yeah I know...for the ones who know him it was a big shock and for the ones who don't know him...he pretty impressive isn't he?" The last question was for Goku jr. and Vegeta jr.

Vegeta jr. pulled a face that Vegeta always uses when he was in an arrogant mood "Tsk...I wasn't impressed or scared at all."

Broly glared at Vegeta jr. "If that is so...then why are your legs shaking?"

Everyone looked at Vegeta jr.'s legs and saw that they were shaking like a leaf in the wind. Vegeta placed his hand before his face and muttered "Tsk...embarrassing!"

Goku moved to Vegeta and whispered "Hey Vegeta...where do you want to place Broly?"

Vegeta whispered back "Best is to keep him here so we can keep an eye on him...I don't trust him yet."

Then Vegeta explained what the plan was...that the members would be dispatched over the countries so that they could protect it from the saiyans. They all understood what was expected from them and only had to wait for the approval of the kages.

Suddenly Goten spoke "Dad...did you see any nice girls around here?"

Almost everyone facefaulted and Broly said with an annoyed face "And yet Kakarot shows again that his genetic code is screwed up."

Vegeta hold in a laugh while Goku said "It isn't my fault! I wanted to raise him as a fighter! But nnnooo...suddenly he had to grow up and develop an almost sickening interest in ladies!"

Goten blinked with his eyes "Dad...I'm still here you know..."

Broly "Get used to it...You're half saiyan...act like it moron!"

Goten got mad "I should ki..."

Goten stopped his sentence when Broly gave him a scary glare "You should WHAT! Tell me...I'm interested to know!"

Goku sighed "A true fighting saiyan and Goten don't mix...just quit it you two. And Goten...please show a little bit motivation to fight the saiyans rather than following your own hormones."

Suddenly Temari entered and Goten saw her and his 'Casanova' switch turned on.

Goten walked towards her "Hey pretty lady...what is someone like you is doing in a place like this..."

Temari looked at Goten and said "Sorry...not interested...get away from me."

Vegeta fell down laughing, much to the irritation of Goten but he wasn't someone that gave up on the first attempt and said "Come on lady...You only say that because you don't know me..." He wanted to say more but suddenly something happened what no one expected...

Goku grabbed Goten by his neck and excused himself for a minute only to return 10 minutes later...without Goten.

Temari "Who was that and where did he go?"

Goku grinned "I gave him what he wanted...ladies."

Suddenly they heard screaming outside and when they looked they saw Goten...being chased by a angry mob of women wrapped in towels. Apperently Goku threw Goten in the women's bath-house which caused that almost the entire group laughed.

When everything calmed down Tsunade said "Temari...you came here for a reason I presume?"

Temari nodded "Yes...the council of the Sand village arrived and...I came here to borrow Goku for a moment."

Tsunade nodded "Yes...we're done here anyways."

Everybody left...except Broly and that was the reason why Tsunade felt a bit uncomfortable and he looked at her.

Tsunade "D-did you want to say something?"

Broly "Where can I eat?"

Tsunade fell down and thought to herself _Really...those saiyans are all the same!_

_With Goku and Temari_

Goku and Temari walked to a place that was quiet...the park in Konoha. They sat down. Goku knew what Temari wanted to talk about since Tsunade told her everything about the saiyans and his role in all of this.

Goku "Well...here we are."

Temari "Yes...I needed to talk to you about this whole alien and immortal thing."

Goku "Figured as much...so what do you want to say?"

Temari "Why didn't you tell me the truth and lied to me?"

Goku shrugged "It isn't something you just say to people. Just saying 'I am born more than a thousand years ago on another planet in another universe and since then I fought my enemies and after that I roam the universe to protect it' isn't a good opening line."

Temari "But you would you tell me later on? I mean...being told by someone else that the man I kissed is an alien that's part of an destroyed race that were space pirates isn't something I take lightly."

Goku shaked his head "I would have told you later on. For the moment it wasn't relevant."

Temari "What do you mean not relevant!"

Goku "I'm still the same man you met and kissed. That you know the truth now didn't change me into something else you know. It just means you know where I truly came from now."

Temari "I don't give a crap about the fact you're an alien. I don't even care the difference in age! The only thing I'm pissed off about is that you kept it a secret from me!"

Goku showed his 'forgiving' grin and said "Well...I do trust you...it's only that I was looking for the right time and the right words to tell you...telling someone your an alien is a very subtle thing you know."

Temari warmed up a bit. She could understand it after all. It isn't easy to be different, Gaara is proof enough for her!

Temari "So...tell me a bit from your life..."

Goku just told everything. About the battles...about Chi-chi his children. About the dragonballs.

Temari said "So...that super saiyan thing you said...can you show it to me?"

Goku nodded "Sure" And he transformed. Temari liked what she saw...it seemed unreal and yet...it attracted her more to Goku than before. Before Goku could realise it he was kissed by Temari.

She finally broke up the kiss and said "Get used to it...I will be in the village for a pretty long time as a representative from the Sand village...So I will see you on the training...island dweller." And she walked away leaving a baffled Goku behind.

Goku thought to himself _I...Really don't understand women._

_A few days later_

14 people were standing before Naruto, Vegeta, Goku, Vegito and Gohan. Just a little bit away from the group was Broly, leaning against a tree eating an apple.

Vegeta looked at the people and said "So...everyone showed up. Good! Did the Hokage explained everything to you?"

Everyone nodded and Vegeta continued "Alright. Let me tell you this. The next couple of days you will only train with us, eat and sleep until we say you may do something else. You will be exhausted and pushed to your limits and beyond. Expect no mercy from us because hell...you won't get it from the enemy I can tell you that!"

Some people paled while others just got an determined look on their faces. Vegeta looked around and said "If one of you changes their mind we won't hold it against you. But after this day there is no holding back...so if someone wants to quit...tell us now!"

No one gave a word and Vegeta smirked "Alright then. We will now tell you in which group you are placed and who your trainer is."

Naruto stepped in front "Group 1 has me as an trainer. It will consist of Hinata, Kakashi and Shikamaru...please follow me." And they left.

Goku was next "I am the leader of group 2; Itachi, Kurenai and Temari. Let's go!"

Next was Vegito and Gohan and Vegito said "Okay Group 4. Gaara, Kankuro, Asteron, Anko and Ino follow us."

Vegeta "So that leaves group 3 that will consist of myself, Tayuya, Neji and Sakura. This next couple of days will be hard for you. If either of you complains about 'how hard it is' I will increase the difficulty of your training...understood!" The three people nodded.

The saiyans trained the ninja without mercy. Sometimes it seemed like they reached their limit but they pushed on. 20 days after the training there was suddenly an commotion. One messenger arrived and summoned the saiyans together.

The messenger panted "At the gate...a man in strange armor severely wounded...looks like Goku...come immediatly."

The saiyans rushed at the gate and saw the man. He wore saiyan armor but it was damaged. He didn't had a scouter and was badly injured. He wore something around his head that looked like a red bandana.

The man started to speak "L-listen...s-saiyans arrive...in a month...prepare..."

Goku "Vegeta...what should we do with him?"

Broly "He is from planet Vegeta...destroy him of course."

Vegeta "Hmm I wonder...he did came here to warn us about the saiyans and even gave a date. I suggest to give him a senzu bean and hear him out."

Goku shrugged and gave him a senzu bean. Suddenly the man felt his power returning to him and his blurry vision became sharp once more. Then he saw the people who he was talking to.

His eyes widened "K-K-Kakarot! And prince Vegeta? What are you two doing here!"

Goku said "You know us? But at the time I was an infant I was send away from planet Vegeta...who are you?"

The man looked at Goku "My name is Bardock...your father."

Goku and Vegeta were shocked. Of course Vegeta knew the name of Goku's father because he was the one that invented the moon ball technique, but he never met him in person. That he looked just like Goku didn't have to mean he was bloodrelated. Turles was a good example for that theory.

Vegeta "I see...and what brings you here? Why are you betraying your king?"

Bardock smiled "If you want to know that you first need to hear my story. I and my squad were took a mission to conquer Kanassa. We succeeded the mission but one Kanassan survived and...did something to me. I passed out and was send back to planet Vegeta and placed in a healing tank. Suddenly I started to have visions. Later I realised the Kanassan gave me the special ability to see the future..."

Vegeta "See the future?"

Bardock "Yes...that was the Kanassan way to take his revenge...by showing me the destruction of planet Vegeta. At that time I just saw it as a nightmare. I woke up and heard my squad was send to the planet Meat. Once I came there I found out that it was an ambush set up by Frieza and my squad was dead. I managed to take out Frieza's elite soldiers but I was no match for Dodoria. I was in the state I was just in. I managed to drag myself to my pod with revenge in mind. I just came into the atmosphere of planet Vegeta when I noticed something strange...let's just say the scenery changed quite a bit."

Goku "You probably just came back when planet Vegeta was send to this timeline and universe."

Bardock nodded "Then I saw visions of you guys fighting with saiyan troops. I don't know what I thought but I immediatly changed the coordinations on my pod and came here. I landed a few miles away from here and I am surprised I was capable of making it this far. Through the pod radar I saw a lot of pods leaving planet Vegeta...but at that time I was almost here so that means they will arrive here in 30 days at best."

Goku "That means we miscalculated with 5 days...that's good anyway. I will explain to you the situation you are in now."

Goku explained how it came to be that planet Vegeta appeared here. Bardock was shocked that they were in the future and that his son and Vegeta were the only pure blooded saiyans left. Of course there were 3 other pure blooded saiyans present except Goku and Vegeta but one was revived from the dead, the other came from a different timeline and was a fusion between Goku and Vegeta and the last one was wished into a saiyan with the items his son called Dragonballs.

Goku "So...what do you wanna do now?"

Bardock "I'll do what saiyans do best...I'm going to fight!"

Vegeta "Than you'll need a lot of training...I think you can do that together with Kakarot."

Bardock shrugged "Sure...but what's the point? I'm stronger than Frieza and even King Vegeta realized and I just recovered from a near death experience."

Vegeta growled "Kakarot...show him."

Goku "You sure?"

Vegeta "Just do it Kakarot!"

Goku turned into a super saiyan before Bardock's eyes. Bardock was shocked...shaken in his very being!

Bardock "K-K-Kakarot...is that...?"

Vegeta nodded "That my friend is a super saiyan.

Bardock "A-Amazing! I heard the legends but I never thought they would be true!"

Vegeta "You better start believing! And also start to believe that you need to get stronger...but for Kami's sake please put some clothes on will ya...your armor is an disgrace at this point."

An ANBU appeared and Vegeta told her to take Bardock to the nearest clothing shop. Bardock reluctantly followed while Vegeta and Goku returned to their groups.

_1 hour later with Goku_

Temari, Itachi and Kurenai were panting on the ground from the harsh training. Suddenly Bardock appeared. He wore an tight black vest, red pants and a black sash. He held had open finger gloves and black boots. He still wore the bandana though...because of the sentimental value.

Goku looked at him "Ah right I almost forgot. We're getting someone else to train with...everybody...meet Bardock. He is a saiyan as well and he was brought here when planet Vegeta appeared. He gave us information about the developments on Planet Vegeta and told them to us. Furthermore...he is my father."

The three were shocked although it wasn't as big as expected since they looked a lot alike. They didn't know most low-class saiyans look alike. Bardock looked at the three of the group. He didn't had an scouter anymore but he could still see they weren't ready for the saiyans...yet. Maybe if they worked together the three could only a beat a low-classed saiyan.

Bardock "So...what are they doing for training Kakarot?"

Goku shrugged and said "Learning to develop their own attacks with Ki. They may not look at it but their stronger than they look...especially Itachi, the man of the three. His special eyes are pretty neat."

Bardock twitched with his right eye and said "Neat?"

Goku sighed "Alright...to put it in better word...useful. But don't matter about the details for now...I have different training for you at the moment." He gave Bardock three sets of training cloth. Bardock looked at it "What is this?"

Goku "They're special weights. If you put them in either you or I can transfer energy in it and the pieces become heavier...I will decide the weight this time."

Bardock put the training cloth on and Goku send his energy in it. Suddenly Bardock was on the ground.

Bardock "I think you overdid it a bit...how much did you use?"

Goku just sweatdropped "Nothing too much...around 500 pounds each."

Bardock screamed "WHAT! 500 POUNDS EACH! THAT WOULD MAKE 3000 POUNDS YOU MORON!"

Goku just looked up and said "Really...When I was 30 years old I trained under 100x earths normal gravity...I weighted around 132 pounds back then so it would equal to...uhm...let's see..."

Temari said with a blank face "13.200 pounds Goku..."

Goku's face cleared up "Yeah...13.200 pounds...that's even 3 times as much as your current weight."

Temari's face went even more blank and said "More than 4 times to be exact."

Goku sweatdropped "You sure?"

Temari nodded with a blank face.

Goku said to himself "Darn it...I really thought I had it right this time..."

Bardock slowly got up "I won't lose to you Kakarot...I won't allow it."

Goku grinned "That's the spirit Bardock! Just keep on pushing!"

_A few days later_

Bardock adepted pretty quick to Konoha but was still stuck in his saiyan ways. One time Temari asked him a few things during training while Goku was away for a moment to check up on Vegeta.

Temari "Hey Bardock."

Bardock growled "What do you want?"

Temari "You're Goku's father right?"

Bardock nodded "Yes I am...he said so a few days ago...what about it?"

Temari "Well I noticed...although you're training with us...you never make any private contact with him...normally family does."

Bardock glared at Temari "Maybe where you're from. On planet Vegeta things work different. We don't show or need any kind of effection with our mates."

Temari looked at Bardock "Mates?"

Bardock nodded "Yes..mates. We don't show any kind of effection and most of the time we lower class saiyans don't even have a chance to know our spawn since they are dispatched to weaker planets."

Temari sighed "Phew...thank Kami Goku is different than his race...at least he cares."

Bardock looked at Temari "You're his..."

Temari glared at Bardock "Don't even dare to say mate...I'm his girlfriend. And I find your saiyan ways disgusting! What kind of parent sends their own infant to another planet!"

Bardock simply crossed his arms "A saiyan of course."

Temari started to get riled up "It's really disgusting...if that's how all saiyans are it's a good thing you don't exist anymore...it's pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you that you didn't see Goku grow up...at least you could learn something from him!"

Bardock suddenly grunted and fell on one knee while he was holding his head. Temari was afraid she pushed him too far and wanted to help him but Bardock said "Stay away from me."

Suddenly it was over and he started to stand up. Temari said "What the hell was that!"

Bardock had a puzzled look on his face "Trouble..." And he flew off to find Goku.

**(AN: The vision will not be explained...yet.)**

_2 days before the saiyans arrival_

Everyone gathered around on the field. All the people had some rough training and their skills and power increased greatly. They were all at the point that they could take on a mid-class saiyan without much difficulty.

The saiyans agreed that Itachi was the one that holds the most promise since he not only learned the quickest but because he also had the sharingan. Itachi became quite adept to his new sharingan's powers since he got that second pair of alien eyes implanted.

Broly just trained by himself but at times Naruto simply asked if he could spar with Broly if his group could do things on their own. Goku was amazed by this...but Vegeta didn't.

Goku "I really don't understand how Naruto could spar with Broly. Broly isn't quite the type to let other people interfere with his own training program."

Vegeta "Kakarot...you know Naruto. He has a strange power over him. No matter who he is dealing with...he quickly earns friendship or respect. It isn't really something I can explain either but it's just the way it is. I noticed it already with Gaara and the rest of Konoha."

Goku laughs "Yeah...haha he even got your friendship and respect and trust me...that's pretty hard."

Vegeta glares at Goku "What's that suppose to mean...are you saying I am unreasonable!"

Goku flapped his arms "No that's not what I am saying...it's just that a person needs a lot of quality before you call him or her your friend."

Vegeta crossed his arms "So now you're saying I am picky?"

Goku sighs "Really...sometimes...every answer I give is the wrong one. By the way...do you think they're ready?"

Vegeta "Most of them are...if we just keep an eye out on the battlefield I think we can come out of it without any losses. The first wave would probably would be weaklings. Their job is to scan the area and locate other lifeforms. When they find them they observe how strong they are and either decide to take them on or to call in for reinforcements."

Goku "They will attack us...we will keep our powerlevels low enough so that they think we are an easy prey and attack."

Vegeta "Yes...that's one problem out of the way. But the rest will find out that they are killed and come over here anyway...and then the true fight starts."

Goku stretched out "Yeah...and strangely enough I feel excited to fight them. I hope neither of our comrades will fall. Bardock can even fight an low elite saiyan warrior but I think we need to take on the more skilled ones. We send Broly in the middle of the fight since he likes to have some space."

Vegeta smirked "And when he fights we better get out of the way...you know how he is when he's in battle."

Goku nods but suddenly got a serious face "Vegeta...I wanted to ask you something?"

Vegeta "What is it?"

Goku "If your father appears on the battlefield...what would you do?"

Vegeta shrugged "Kill him of course. Although I respected him in the past when I was a child, for me now he means nothing anymore. He died a long time ago and I make sure he stays dead in this timeline...even if it means killing him again."

Goku "Fine...just wanted to check you know...unlike lower classed saiyans you DID know your father since you are of royal blood."

Vegeta "Tch...I stopped caring about my race a long time ago. The only thing I respect is what the term saiyan stands for. I still haven't forgotten what you said when we fought against Buu after he absorbed Gohan."

Goku looked confused and Vegeta sighed "You said this 'Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone, even Bulma! They've become part of Buu, they can't even die! I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together. We owe that to our teammates, our families Vegeta, our friends! Look, you've always talked about our saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time to accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta...let's not lose this one too!"

Goku laughed "Oh yeah...that was the first time you really wanted to work with me."

Vegeta pulled an arrogant face "Tsk...I only did it to save Trunks."

Goku had a confused look on his face. And Vegeta continued "And because that was one of the speeches that made sense and hit me on the right string."

Goku "Before we are going back to the old days like old men...let's test the abilities of our groups today and rest tomorrow. The day after tomorrow will be very important..."

Vegeta "I know."

_The day of the arrival_

The morning arrived. This was the day the Konoha ninja were training for. The saiyans were standing in front of the group. During the fights they would act like captains.

Vegeta "Okay...before we head out I want to get a few things straight. The trainers of your groups will also act like squad leaders. They know which saiyans are easy to defeat and which saiyans aren't, so listen to them very carefully. Second, don't show any mercy because they don't deserve it and they will not give it to you."

Everyone nodded and Vegeta said "And last but not least, stay close to your squad leaders at all times! If a strong saiyan appears make sure you can always contact him! If any of you people break these rules it will result in death. Understand!"

Everyone nodded again and Vegeta smirked "Good...now let's get this party started shall we."

Bardock was standing next to Goku and said "Kakarot...how do you feel about all this?"

Goku grinned and said "I'm excited! It's been a long time that I had a decent fight and now I have the chance to fight a whole bunch of warriors!"

Bardock nodded "Me too...me too. My saiyan blood just boils when I think about the next battle."

Goku said with a serious face "I wanted to ask you something about that. This fight might prove...hectic at times. If it turns out that way...will you keep an eye out for Temari?"

Bardock "The blond girl? Fine...I will consider her as one of my teammates and unlike the last time I won't lose this one too."

Suddenly Vegeta, Goku and Vegito sense a powerlevel that's higher than normal ninja and Vegeta said "They're here...move out and keep your powerlevels at a minimum so that they will underestimate us!"

The group followed their designated leaders until the point they came to a clearing. They saw 7 craters with space pods in them.

Vegeta whispered "7 low-class warriors...let the ninja take them out. I, Bardock and Kakarot won't show ourselfs unless stronger saiyans arrive. They won't remember or recognise Broly and Vegito is certainly unknown to them."

Vegito, Broly, Kakashi, Itachi, Tayuya, Temari and Naruto came out of the bushes and one of the saiyans, probably the leader of the 7, noticed them immediatly when he scouter started to make a beeping sound.

The leader said "Well well it seems we have an welcoming commité here boys."

The saiyans showed a gruesome grin while Vegito crossed his arms. He decided he would act like he didn't know who he was dealing with "Identify yourselfs or leave."

The saiyans laughed and the leader said "I am Minach...your executioner..." Then he adressed one of his teammates "Bean...powerlevels?"

The giant saiyan that was called Bean pushed a button on his scouter and smirked "Don't worry...they probably won't even act like a decent warm-up...especially that blond one...his powerlevel is puny."

Naruto smirked "Then we have found a similarity...we both have something puny...my powerlevel and your brain big oaf!"

Bean looked mad "WHAT DID YOU SAY LOWLIFE!"

Naruto "Not only stupid and butt ugly but also hardhearing as well...sorry but you guys better get rid of him...the only thing he has working for him is that he is able to see with his two eyes...he's just wasting useful space and air."

Bean was pissed off beyond beliefs and that his teammates started to smirk only made it worse!

He turned to his leader and said "Minach sir...please allow me to take care of this annoying insolent dwarf!"

Minach shrugged "Sure...but make sure you don't play too long...we have to check out this planet you know!"

Bean stretched his limbs "Yeah I know...it won't take long considering his powerlevel..." And suddenly he rushed towards Naruto. What happened next the saiyans didn't know but they heard something that sounded like bones breaking and saw Bean flying towards them. He landed and dragged a few feet over the ground. He got up and rubbed his chin.

Minach "Bean...what just happened!"

Bean "I don't know...I didn't saw him move."

Minach "You're sure his powerlevel is so small?"

Bean "I'm sure...I'm not stupid you know!"

Naruto smirked and said "I would like to disagree with you on that one!"

Bean turned to Naruto enraged "That's it...I'm gonna finish it with one big bang!" And he charged a Ki-attack in his right fist. He threw it towards Naruto but he just swatted the attack away.

Bean's eyes became big of surprise "Impossible!"

Naruto smirked "My turn!" And he raised his right hand. Electric currents creeped up his arm while he was forming a Ki-ball at the size of a basketball. Suddenly it grew smaller and smaller until it seemed like there was nothing left. Naruto cried out Lightning wave blast! and made a sweeping movements with his arms towards Bean. A Ki wave emerged and enveloped Bean, destroying his body. The only thing that remained were little pieces of ashes and sparks.

The saiyans were shocked for a moment except Minach. He smirked and said "Nice one...if you didn't do it I would have done it myself. He was weak and unworthy! But don't think we will fall so easily!"

After his brave words Vegito laughed. Minach turned to him and said "What's so funny? This is a serious situation and if I see your powerlevels you won't be a match for us!"

Vegito "I am laughing because of your stupidity! For once in your life...please use your braincells! That pathetic piece of trash that just died said that my comrades powerlevel was puny and yet...he didn't stand a chance against him. What does that tell you idiot?"

Minach seem to think. It was true that it shouldn't suppose to happen that the blond kid was able to defeat Bean. At least not so easily. But it was impossible that all scouters were disfunctional so that couldn't be it. That only means one logical explanation...the warriors could raise and lower their powerlevel at will!

Vegito smirked "I can see by your facework you've figured it out."

Minach smirked "Yes I did. You people can change your own powerlevels. But it was stupid of you telling us that little detail. We won't underestimate you people anymore!"

Vegito smirked "You're really as dumb as you look...why do you think we would lower our powerlevels?"

Minach "That's easy! To get a tactical advantage! People like us would underestimate you!"

Vegito sighed "You guys are really hopeless. I will ask the question again...but slowly so that you can put it in your slowly primitive brain. You came to this planet. Immediatly seven warriors appear before you who look weak from your scouters. One of us taunts one of you guys and kills him with ease...does any of these events ring a bell?"

Minach looked dumbfounded as he didn't understand a thing of it.

Vegito started to power up "This is an ambush!" And suddenly Vegito's powerlevel started to sky-rocket! The saiyans barely got time to get a good read since their scouters exploded almost immediatly.

Everyone else who was with Vegito started to unleash the power they had. The saiyans could almost feel instinctively the power that came off of the warriors and looked at the warriors with terror.

Minach spoke "T-t-this is impossible! None of our sensors could detect someone that strong on this wretched planet! And our darn scouters exploded so we can't contact our homeplanet...dammit!"

Vegito smirked "Wouldn't matter anyways...you guys will die right here, right now!"

And the group rushed forward. Vegito took on Minach while the other just attacked the nearest available Saiyan. It was a short battle. The ninja were trained well and made quick work out of the low-classed Saiyans.

After Minach got a serious beating Vegito made a blade of Ki with one arm and stabbed Minach in the shoulder with it. Vegito held him up and said "Now we can talk like civilized men. How many groups like these were dispatched?"

Minach shivered of the pain and said "Go to hell!"

Vegito stretched out his free arm and smirked "Wrong answer." And he released a Ki-attack. It was powerful enough to hurt but not strong enough to kill. Minach screamed in pain.

Vegito "Shall we try again? And don't worry I have plenty of energy left to fire ALOT of those attacks and I'm more generous with those than with money! So...to repeat my question...How many groups?"

Minach coughed up some blood and said "This one included 5...one near a big populated town."

Vegito "And how long before the true strike force arrive?"

Minach paused and Vegito got ready to fire another attack. Minach screamed "NO STOP! They probably know by now you guys are stronger than anticipated so I guess tomorrow."

Vegito smirked "See...that wasn't so hard was it?"

Minach "Can you let me go now!"

Vegito "Sure." And he charged a bigger and more powerfull Ki-attack in his free hand.

Minach eyes grew big of fear "What are you doing!"

Vegito got an evil smirk "I am doing what you asked...I will let you go. You only forget to mention that you wanted to go ALIVE."

Minach screamed "YOU BASTAAAA..." And his echo sounded over the field when he was destroyed by Vegito's attack.

The groups returned to the rest. Vegeta looked to the sky "Tomorrow hey...that means most of the saiyans will come here with the royal fleet since that one is slower than the pods...this is going to be an actual war."

Vegeta seemed to think "Alright...let's head back for the moment to hear if the other countries are safe. Tomorrow we will return to this location. We will get the fight the most since this is the biggest country."

Goku pouted "Darn...I hoped they'd be here already."

Temari glanced at Goku "You're really excited aren't you?"

Goku grinned "Yeah."

The group returned to Konoha and went immediatly to the hokage tower.

Tsunade looked up "Back so soon?"

Vegeta "Yes...was only a scouting squad...the real forces will arrive tomorrow. Any messages from the other village?"

Tsunade "Just one from Earth country. Goten and Trunks simply eliminated them without effort."

Vegeta "I didn't expect less...scouting squads are weak and only consist of low classes."

Goku glared at Vegeta "Where did I heard that before..."

Vegeta "Shut up!"

Goku "Hey don't look at me...you said it!"

Vegeta "But your obviously different than them!"

Tsunade "What are the two of you argueing about now?"

Goku grinned "I was indicated as an low class soldier while Vegeta was an super-elite hehe...and I beat him."

Vegeta growled "Only because you had help you moron."

Goku's grin grew wider "A win is a win and through the years I was always one step ahead of you."

Vegeta exploded "THAT'S IT!"

_Outside the tower_

The group were waiting for Goku and Vegeta to return but suddenly they heard screaming and the next second they heard something else...a very loud sound. Goku flew through the wall and flew across town...screaming "AAAWWW VEGETAAAAAA"

Temari got big eyes "Goku? What the hell happened!"

Naruto shrugged "That happens quite a lot actually...Vegeta's short temper you know."

Temari ran off to see if Goku was alright. Bardock was surprised as well "Normally saiyans of the royal blood doesn't even bother with low-classes."

Naruto smirked "Normally not...but they have been this way ever since Goku defeated him in battle when they were younger."

Bardock looked surprised "He...Kakarot...my son beat an super elite?"

Naruto nodded "I'm not surprised they didn't tell you since it's a bit...taboo around Vegeta. In the time Goku and Vegeta became really strong Goku was one step ahead of him on every occasion."

Bardock "Really now...that's interesting. By the way you were trained by both of them right?"

Naruto nodded and Bardock continued "And you are a saiyan...wished as an saiyan by those...uhm.."

Naruto "Dragonballs. Indeed. They did it to make me stronger. Of course I am not as strong as them but I can say I improved a lot as an fighter."

Bardock "Well we'll see...after you fought me!"

Naruto sighed "Get a number...first after this thing I have to fight Broly." And at the same time he was thinking _Why do they always pick me to test their strength? Goku and Vegeta are way stronger...oh well._

_With Goku _

Goku landed on the other side of the village. He was a bit dizzy from the landing but he wasn't hurt. A few minutes later he saw Temari running towards him.

Temari "Goku...are you alright?"

Goku "Yeah...Just a bit dizzy from the landing but that will soon pass."

Temari "Does this happen often?"

Goku "Not too much...it's Vegeta's own way to say that I made a wrong comment on his behalf."

Temari sighs "You two are surely a strange combination."

Goku laughed and Temari said with a smile "Let's go get something to eat."

Goku "NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" and he picked Temari up and flew away.

_The next day_

The group was hiding near the open clearing where they defeated the scouting group of the saiyans the day before. Suddenly space pods landed and a bigger ship landed in the middle.

Tayuya saw it and whispered "What the hell is that thing?"

Vegeta "That's they royal airship which means..."

Suddenly the door opened and a man came out. Unlike other saiyans armors his was very different and he wore a cape. He had brown hair with a fearsome widow's peak, a receeding hairline and also had a small beard.

Tayuya saw the man clearly and whispered "is that..."

Vegeta glared at her to shut up but it was too late and heard the man say "Come out who ever you are...I know you're there!"

Vegeta nodded to anyone in eye-sight and the others passed it through. It meant that everyone could show themselves.

Everyone came and suddenly they saw the eyes of the man widen "V-V-Vegeta...is that you!"

Vegeta crossed his arms "It's me...father." which deserved strange look from everyone except Goku, Bardock and Broly.

King Vegeta "You know how long we have tried to contact you! You're supposed to be on the other side of the universe!"

Naruto "Really...was your father so dense Vegeta? Everyone with at least half a brain could have already figured out things have changed."

King Vegeta turned his attention to Naruto "That voice...that means you are the warrior that defeated Bean. I have to say...your taunting skills are great. Me and the rest almost laughed ourselfs to tears." Then he looked better at Naruto and suddenly noticed the tail "A tail? I've never heard of a saiyan with blond hair and blue eyes."

Then he turned his attention back at Vegeta. He noticed some things were different and very wrong here. That big black haired figure seemed familiar. He saw Bardock and Goku. Some things just didn't add up.

King Vegeta _No matter...we will destroy them all before they know it...but Vegeta comes first since he is my heir._

King Vegeta stretched out one arm "Vegeta...it's time to come back with us after we've conquered this planet. Come back at my side as the prince of all Saiyans."

Vegeta smirked "I refuse. Naruto is right...you've should figured that some things are different already. Planet Vegeta is in another universe AND another time-line! In this time-line you died a long time ago and only I and Kakarot remained!"

King Vegeta seemed to think "K-akarot...that name seems familiar...oh yes I remember! That was the son of that traitor that stands over there! The doctor kept babbeling that we shouldn't send him to that weak ass planet because he had 'a warriors cry'."

Goku "I should thank you for not listening to your doctor...If I've stayed I would have died with the rest of all of you!"

King Vegeta looked confused and Vegeta said "In the time I was away...Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta!"

King Vegeta looked shocked while Vegeta continued "After that I've lost Nappa and Raditz...Raditz was killed by Kakarot and a namekkian called Piccolo and I finished Nappa off myself after he was defeated by Kakarot. After a while...we've become...friends."

King Vegeta regained his senses "Friends! With a low-class! Absurb!"

Vegeta smirked "That doctor that talked to you was right...Kakarot is an exceptional warrior. I've found a new home, found a friend like no other and made a new race with my previous family...so I will never return with you!"

King Vegeta closed his eyes and crossed his arms "I don't really understand what's going on here...but I can't tolerate this. If you resist...I will kill you." Then he reached for his scouter that also worked as communication and said "Saiyans...WE HAVE A PLANET TO CONQUER!"

The saiyans bursted into action and also did the defenders! Broly was the first one that broke through since he would be the one that will fight mostly far away from anyone.

The ninja sticked together. Suddenly the saiyans startled of something. Itachi said Mass crow ephemera and suddenly a huge amount of crows flew towards the saiyans who were punching at them.

One saiyan smirked "You need more than a bunch of stupid birds than to defeat us!"

Suddenly he had a strange feeling at his arm and looked at it. He saw parts of a face from something he killed recently who was taunting him and whining why he killed him. Several other body parts turned into victims he made. The other saiyans who were caught in that attack had the same thing.

Naruto was facing a pretty big amount of Saiyans and yet...he was smirking.

One of the saiyans said to him "Why are you smirking you fool!"

Naruto "That you guys are gathered so nicely...You'll make perfect test subjects!"

**(AN: I thank Storylover213 for this move.) **

Naruto cupped his hands in front of him and suddenly the vegetation around the battlefield seemed to glow. Small glimmering objects came off from them and gathered at Naruto's cupped hands until it was a ball with all colors of the rainbow.

Naruto cried out Stardust Destroyer! and fired the ball. The saiyans tried to dodge it but something unexpected happened...The ball became larger until it was formed a dome that was so big that escaping was impossible! Suddenly a huge explosion happened in the dome destroying every Saiyan in it! Only small object remained that could remind someone of pyreflies.

Tayuya was fighting for dear life. She was cornered by two Saiyans but eventually took them out. Without a warning she was hit by a Ki-ball, seriously wounding her.

Vegeta who was fighting a large group of Saiyans saw this and with a big explosion wave the knocked the Saiyans away. He ran to Tayuya who was laying there and lifted her up a little by the head so he could see her face.

Vegeta "Tayuya!"

Tayuya coughed up a little blood "Damn...that bastard got me..."

Vegeta got a senzu bean and gave it to her. She was healed but still had a little bit of trouble. He looked at the attacker and saw no one less than his own father.

With eyes that were dripping of killing intent he said to him "So you attack from point blank now? Is that something the king of all Saiyan should do?"

King Vegeta smirked "The thing that the king of all Saiyans does is to ensure victory...no matter what the cost!"

Vegeta send Tayuya to the back and King Vegeta realized something and said "Wait...don't tell me you picked a pitiful _HUMAN_ as your mate!"

Vegeta glared at King Vegeta and said "So what if I did? And unlike the traditions I do care about the woman I choose or offspring I create! And now the time for talking is over. You invaded this planet...you attack my teammates...but by attacking Tayuya you went too far!"

King Vegeta smirked and rushed at Vegeta. He raised his arm and wanted to punch Vegeta but Vegeta got him by the wrist.

King Vegeta kept smirking "Not bad...at least you have a little bit of power in your body!"

Vegeta got an angry face and said "I...said the time for talking was...over." And he turned into a super saiyan right in front of his fathers eyes.

King Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw his son transform. Suddenly King Vegeta was hammered by his own son.

A large group of super elites wanted to protect him but Vegeta bombarded them with Ki-balls, without hitting King Vegeta...he wanted the pleasure when he and his father were one on one. When King Vegeta looked around after Vegeta's barrage he saw everyone that came to protect him was dead. He stepped back a little until he felt the cool metal of his own royal spaceship on his back.

Vegeta was walking towards him "What's the matter? You're not scared are you? After all...I'm just a saiyan who has a PITIFUL human as a mate don't I...father?"

King Vegeta was sweating of fear and said "W...what are you!"

Vegeta "I'm hurt...I'm your son. But I guess you're talking about the transformation. You talked so much about it and yet you didn't recognised it at first sight...I am...a super-saiyan!"

King Vegeta looked like he was deciding if he should die of fear or crap his pants and then die.

Vegeta "And to let you in on something...On other places where your troops landed are also warriors like me and Kakarot...or have you turned your scouter communicator off?"

King Vegeta "YOU LIE!" and he turned his communicator on. He heard nothing and said "Atoe...report!" No response "Prout...report!" Yet no response "Radi...report!" Finally he received a response.

He heard the one called Radi on the other side "My king...warriors everywhere...too...strong...retreat! AAAAHHHH" radio silence...

He look at Vegeta...his son...who was leading this attack to eradicate the Saiyans who came to conquer this world and an unknown rage filled his very being and he rushed at Vegeta with a loud roar.

Vegeta stretched out his hand "Rest in peace...king." And an wave of Ki enveloped King Vegeta and destroyed the royal spaceship along with it.

He looked around and saw very few people fighting. Broly was sitting on a bunch of bodies...eating the familiar apple he normally carries. Bardock and Goku were just standing there...looking at the dead bodies that were once their own race and Temari stood by Goku's side. Vegito was attending to Anko's wounds that were actually meaningless. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. Gaara and Kankuro were standing near the group where Temari was. Kakashi and Itachi were looking at the scene Vegeta had with his father from a distance.

Neji, Asteron, Sakura and Ino were wrapping things up with the few remaining Saiyans.

After that was over Vegeta smiled "Come on people...let's go home." Everyone cheered. The group was surprised when they were welcomed back by most of the ninja of Konoha who was cheering when they returned. They really received an hero's welcome.

Goku looked around in awe and looked at Vegeta "Vegeta...does it feel okay with you? After all it was our race."

Vegeta looked at Goku and said "Kakarot...we don't kill enemies because we want to...we kill them because they're a threat. Every kind of hero's welcome isn't right after you slaughtered a bunch of people...even if they were threats. But it isn't a problem that they celebrate the death of the Saiyans...I couldn't care less." And he smiled "After all...they were part of the previous race of saiyans right."

Goku knew Vegeta was talking about the speech he meant earlier and returned his smile.

Asteron heard the conversation between Goku and Vegeta "But these humans don't understand that we only won the battle...not the war. The war is over until Draganth is sealed away or dead."

Goku smirked "But at least one threat is eliminated...that's something to be happy about...so why so gloomy Asteron?"

Asteron looked at Goku with eyes that reflected endless nothingness and a expressionless face and said "What do you mean?...I'm happier than I've ever been."

Goku and Vegeta facefaulted. They really didn't understand Asteron. From the day they met they never saw him laugh or relax his face. It was either his expressionless face or a serious one.

They met up with Tsunade.

Tsunade "I have good news! I received letters from the other elemental countries that the Saiyan threat is over!"

Goku was obviously relieved while Vegeta just gave a nod. Suddenly they heard a voice in the room.

It was the voice of the elder Kai "I have some more good news. Me and the other Kais found a way to reverse the portal that Draganth made!"

Goku "Hey elder Kai...that's great! Can you also do that by individual people?"

The elder Kai answered "No. We can only reverse the portal on planet Vegeta because it's so big. The only way to reverse the portals Draganth made for individual people is by killing or sealing him."

Goku "What a bummer!"

Goku felt a hand on his shoulder and Bardock said "Too bad...seems you're stuck with me for some time hehe."

Vegeta glared at Bardock "What are you laughing about?"

Bardock shrugged "The way history went I returned to planet Vegeta, faced Frieza and get killed. Here the future of me is uncertain and there are indications that some big fights will happen...sounds good to me."

Goku "And what will happen to the guys you send here elder Kai? Do they need to return or stay here?"

The elder Kai chuckled "They will remain at that planet until your quest is complete. If I let them return now and another planet appears I need to send them back again...that would be a big hassle."

Goku made a quick glance to Broly who noticed it and said "Hey don't look at me..I'm fine where I am now. Fresh air...fights, good food and plenty of excersize...exactly what the doctor ordered."

Vegeta "Is it me or is it an warriors bargain-sale nowadays? Oh well it just has to do. Perhaps the others can stay where they are since we don't know where Draganth is hiding and that way we would always have someone close by."

Tsunade "Good thinking Vegeta...I can contact the kages about that...I needed to speak to the sands council anyway."

Vegeta "Alright...I am going home. What are you going to do Kakarot?"

Goku shrugged "I don't know...what about you Naruto?"

Naruto sighed "I've made a promise...that I have to fulfill now. Are you ready Broly?"

Broly nodded and Goku said "Hey hey...what's going on!"

Naruto "I promised him during on of our sparring sessions that I would have a fight with him."

Vegeta "I think...I will spectate this one."

Bardock "Yes I wanna see this one too...I wanna see how strong Naruto is since Kakarot keeps going on about him."

Goku "Great...me too! But do you guys have an location yet?"

Naruto nodded "Yep...Earth country near the mountain. It is an abandoned training ground pretty far away from any villages so it should be pretty save there."

Broly nodded "Let's go...I hate waiting!"

Naruto startled "S-sure...let's go!"

And everyone was taken to the location with instant transmission. The group spectating was standing a little way off of the fighters and Naruto asked while he was stretching "Any requests?"

Broly "No...just good ol' fighting with no holding back!"

Naruto "You're sure about that 'no holding back' part?"

Broly crossed his arms as giving comfirmation.

Naruto smirked "Alright...you asked for it.." And he started to gather energy.

Vegeta, Goku and Vegito felt a sting going through their heads when they felt Naruto's power increase. Bardock saw the surprised faces and said "What is it?"

Vegeta looked at him "You don't feel that? Can't you sense powerlevels?"

Bardock shaked his head and Vegeta said "Hmph...just wait and see what happens."

Naruto started screaming while his eyes were turning green. His hair seemed to grow longer and huge pile of rocks were send into the air. Red currents of electricity danced over the area and Naruto's body started to emit an orange aura.

Broly had a surprised look on his face when he felt Naruto's sheer power by his instincts. Suddenly Naruto's scream started to pitch higher and the orange aura became so bright that everyone was blinded while the earth seemed to explode around him. Broly was protecting his eyes by his arms and finally the light started to fade away.

Everyone looked at Naruto and they couldn't believe what they were seeing! He had long orange hair that went to the lower part of his back. His eyebrows were gone and red runes glowed over his head, arms and chest. Red bolts appeared around his body.

Bardock saw him and said "What the HELL!"

Vegeta "Tell me about it...it looks like a super saiyan 3 but...that orange hair is wrong!"

Goku smirked "I know...he found a way to combine the nine-tailed fox it's chakra with a super saiyan 3 transformation...his power is pretty amazing!"

Vegeta "Yeah...we better be careful Kakarot or he might catch up with us!"

Bardock "Whoa whoa WHOA wait! Super saiyan THREE? As in there are more super saiyan forms?"

Vegeta smirks "Yes...that is what it implies...for this particulair transformation you should thank your son. He was the first one to reach that level...and super saiyan one...and super saiyan 4..." and Vegeta continued under his breath "dammit."

Goku laughed "Hehe don't forget about Gohan Vegeta...he was the first one that reached super saiyan two hehe."

Bardock looked surprised but then smirked _Those guys never cease to amaze me._

Broly looked at the new form of Naruto. He seemed like a completely different person. Broly started to yell and his body mass increased greatly and his hair stood up wildly and got a yellow/greenish color.

Broly "Well Naruto...let's dance!"

And they rushed at each other. It was an very interesting match to watch. Naruto used the martial arts style while Broly had a more rough one...it looked more like wrestling. The battle was wild and mostly melee attacks were followed by Ki-attacks. Suddenly Broly flew up and used his Omega blaster that caught Naruto off guard and the attack hit him head on!

He was blasted into the ground but got up. Naruto was panting heavily and thought to himself _Dammit...This form still takes a lot of energy from me...better end this one quick. I heard from Goku that the longer Broly stays in that form, the stronger he gets._

Naruto's body was suddenly enveloped in a red chakra cloak and he got ready to attack. Broly send small Ki-balls at his direction and that moment Naruto started to move. He rushed at Broly, avoiding his Ki-ball with great speed and agility.

Naruto reached Broly and kicked his feet away from him. Broly fell but he was kicked into the air by Naruto. Another kick send him higher. Naruto suddenly flew above Broly. Naruto started to make handsigns and yelled Demon/saiyan art combination: Elemental storm! A whirlpool of fire appeared underneath Broly and suddenly hard winds filled with electricity came off from Naruto. The attack hit Broly head on and send him into the flames with a scream. Immediatly after that the fire disappeared and Naruto returned to normal and looked at a mildly scorched Broly. Naruto gave him a senzu bean and Broly came to his senses...although he still was a little bit sore.

Naruto was panting "Whoa that was a good fight...you certainly live up to your title Broly."

Broly grunted "You could have finished me off sooner if you didn't play that long idiot...next time I will punish you for that mistake."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and laughed. The spectators ran over to the two fighters.

Goku "Whoa Naruto...you did good! I've never saw one transform into a super saiyan 3 at such a young age...except Gotenks he is a fusion of Goten and Trunks so that's kinda different."

Vegeta nodded to give his approval to the good fight. Bardock was simply baffled.

Naruto "Let's go back so that I can catch some rest...and before Hinata gets mad."

Goku laughed "I feel ya...one of those fights you'll never win."

The entire group laughed and returned to Konoha.

_A few days later_

The group was still searching for Draganth but still couldn't find him. It seemed like he vanished from the earth. The fighters also took their times to learn the mystic arts from Asteron. It seemed Goku had the light element while Vegeta had the dark element. To Asteron's surprise Naruto was able to use both. In that time the saiyans learned to use it and develop their own attacks.

_With Broly_

Broly walked across town. In his original life he didn't had...social interaction since he mostly thought of pain, suffering and destruction. This whole thing was new for him.

Suddenly he came across someone he knew...or rather he saw Naruto talk to him. Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi saw Broly too and said "Oh...Hi Broly. I didn't see you there. How do you experience Konoha so far?"

Broly just shrugged "Hard to say...because of my appearance people stare at me and last night one bar owner was almost scared to bring me the bill for the food I ate. But it has it good sides since there are a lot of places that are quiet."

Kakashi nodded "I know...well you are an impressive appearance so of course people will look at you strangely at first. Just give it some time and they'll stop...and maybe a shirt. It isn't a custom here that people walk outside with just boots and pants."

Broly "I didn't wear shirts much...most of the time they are torn to pieces when I train."

Suddenly Might Gai arrived and immediatly came to Kakashi "Kakashi...we finally have a mission together! Let's go to the hokage tower...I'll race you! If you are faster than me then I have to do a 1000 sit-ups!"

Broly flinched when he saw the strange man. He thought to himself _That bowl-cut...that nose...those eyebrows...that guy must have a childhood that sucked on several levels!_

Broly said "What's his problem?"

Kakashi said on a lazy tone "No one...just someone with too much energy..."

The enviroment changed into a branding where waves charged at them and Gai yelled "DARN IT KAKASHI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO COOL!"

Broly got a cruel thought "Hey...you really want to beat Kakashi to the hokage tower?"

Kakashi looked at Broly with a suspicious glare. He knew how...creative saiyans could get when they got into a playful mood.

Gai nodded so fast that it seemed like several heads appeared and said "YES! HE IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL! Why? Do you have great ideas to go faster? Any shortcuts?"

Broly smirked "Sure...here let me show you." He grabbed Gai with one hand by the neck and the other by his leg and swinged him around and suddenly let Gai go. Gai flew towards the hokage tower while he was laughing like a maniac and in the distance the two saw a black dot that crashed into the tower.

Kakashi shuddert and at the same time a child version of himself in his mind gave Broly two thumbs up.

With a sigh he said "Better get to the hokage tower...and unfortunately I have to hear about Gai's 'victory' the next couple of days...see you later." And Kakashi ran away.

Broly spotted something orange on the ground and picked it up. He screamed "HEY YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOK!" Kakashi couldn't hear him anymore since he was too far away.

Broly shrugged and looked at the book. It said Icha-Icha paradise. He opened it and started to read and his eyes widened.

Broly thought to himself _Hmm...I'm not into these things but at least the storyline is good. _And he continued on reading.

_At the Hokage's tower_

Gai was carried to the hospital. Apperently he made a harder impact than anyone anticipated. He was just drooling and mumbling something about beating Kakashi.

Kakashi thought to himself _This is great! If he starts to whine about the victory I will simply tell him that the bet was made that both participants must reach the Hokage tower in a conscious state!_

Gai was replaced by Vegeta. Now four people were standing in front of Tsunade; Kakashi, Naruto, Tayuya and Vegeta.

Tsunade "Alright...now the briefing of the mission. Someone from the water country asked for bodyguards for a very special delivery over seas. This will be an A-ranked mission since there is a good chance that ninja will attack the convoy."

Kakashi "Do we know what the ship is carrying?"

Tsunade shaked her head "The client didn't want to say. He said it wasn't important for us and that he just needs protection."

Naruto "But what happens in the meantime? I mean we still have to find Draganth."

Tsunade "That's true but we also have to continue taking on missions. And maybe you are lucky and find a lead on him during your mission."

Tayuya "This is bullshit! First we're fighting a bunch of warrior aliens and the next thing we're taking care of some good for nothing convoy while we have to find that stupid bastard!"

Kakashi sighed _This mission is going to be a living hell with her. Well at least I have my Icha-Icha to ignore her cursing._

Tsunade sighed as well "There is nothing we can do about it. You'll have to travel fast though because the deadline is in three days."

Vegeta "Fine...I hope we are lucky or else this entire thing is an utter waste of my time...let's get this thing over with."

The group left Konoha and they were on their way. Suddenly Kakashi screamed.

Naruto almost fell down and said "Kakashi what's the matter!"

Kakashi's visible eye showed panic "My book is gone! Last time when I met up with Gai I still had it and now it's gone! NOOO!"

Vegeta sweatdroppped "Really...you can surely last a week without that stupid perverted book can you?"

Kakashi's visible eye showed anger now "No I can't...I was just getting to the good part. The main character is finally getting to the point he confesses his love to the woman he's after...this will not do!"

And without warning he got a scroll and did a summoning jutsu and the orange book appeared and he showed his eye-smile "So...thank Kami I still have some copies at my home."

The three members facefaulted and Vegeta screamed "WHY IN KAMI'S SAKE WERE YOU PANICKING JUST NOW!"

Kakashi said with a lazy voice "It's a matter of principles...and the idea I lost the book."

Tayuya glared at Kakashi "You're really a F#!*ing geek sometimes aren't you?"

Kakashi sweatdropped and Naruto sighed and said "Let's forget about it and continue." and under his breath he said "Before I lose my sanity."

The group arrived at the port town way before the deadline and had a day to do what they wanted.

The group walked around and suddenly they stopped because Naruto said so. He turned over to Vegeta and said "Hey Vegeta...you smell that?"

Vegeta nodded and Tayuya said "What is it? I don't smell anything."

Naruto turned over to Tayuya with a serious face "I smell some..." Kakashi and Tayuya looked at Naruto with anticipation while he continued "great fishfood!"

Tayuya smacked Naruto on the head and yelled "YOU IDIOT! WE ARE IN A _PORT _TOWN WHICH MEANS THAT THEY LIVE ON FISH!"

Vegeta sweatdropped "Sometimes you're exactly like Kakarot Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said "Hehe sometimes...by the way...I don't like being smacked around red-haired teammate!"

Vegeta glared while Tayuya was surprised that Naruto talked that way to her. Naruto saw Vegeta's glare.

Naruto thought to himself _Why is Vegeta glaring at me like that? Normally he only gives someone that glare if they did something very wrong. I only called Tayuya a red-head..._

Naruto said with a little sweatdrop "W-what Vegeta? Why are you glaring like that?"

Vegeta "Don't insult her." and he turned around.

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Dammit!"

Kakashi looked at the strange scene and said "What's the matter Naruto."

Naruto turned to Kakashi while he was crying anime waterfalls and said "Me and Goku had a bet. Goku said that it's quite possible that Vegeta has something with Tayuya while I said it wouldn't be. And Vegeta only reacts the way he just did if he's mad on me which means Tayuya means something to him...dammit I lost."

Suddenly Vegeta's ear moved and he rushed back and grabbed Naruto by the throat and said "YOU AND KAKAROT STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE BUSINESS! AND DON'T EVEN MAKE BETS ON IT!"

Naruto was shaken like an ragdoll and thought to himself _Damn that Saiyan hearing._

The rest of the day proceeded without any further incidents. Naruto and Vegeta loved the fishfood the town had to offer while Kakashi just spended the day reading his little book. Tayuya just spend her day looking around. The day came to an end and they checked into an motel.

_The next day_

The group was at the rendez-vous point where they supposed to meet the client. The client showed up. It was a man with medium length brown hair that was mostly under a white bandana.

The man said "I am Tanko the captain of the convoy. You're the ninja from Konoha I suppose."

Kakashi nodded "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Vegeta "Name's Vegeta."

Tayuya "My name is Tayuya."

Tanko saw Tayuya and suddenly said "Well well it seems we have a lovely lady in our midst. Ever sailed with a captain on the sea of love?"

Tayuya simply crossed her arms "Don't get any ideas. I'm taken and keep your remarks to yourself or you might lose some pieces of yourself along the way."

Tanko sweatdropped and said "You're an fiesty one aren't you. Why don't you dump that boyfriend you're talking about and chose a better party."

Naruto looked at his side and saw Vegeta. Vegeta stretched out his right arm and pointed his index and middle finger at Tanko and energy rings nailed Tanko at the wall.

Vegeta said with a scary voice "Let's so how good a party you are when you're missing an arm."

Tanko had a scared look on his face and said "Hey it's cool...Just keep you're girlfriend...I'm not interested anymore and will be a good boy from now on."

Kakashi sweatdropped and Naruto explained whispering "Original saiyans are very protective about their...mates until after mating. Vegeta got rid of himself about most Saiyan traditions but this is the one he kept."

Kakashi nodded "I see. I'll keep that in mind for the future so that he doesn't kill the clients in the future."

Naruto "Good idea. I just hope this lame mission will be over with soon...I would rather like some real missions."

Naruto didn't know this mission isn't as lame as he thought...

**Mnarutodbz **"You see...everything worked out in the end!"

**Vegeta **"Tsk...at least there was a little bit action in it."

**Goku **"Well...it wasn't so exciting as I hoped...I wished I had a real challenge!"

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"I can help you with that one."

**Goku looks exciting and says **"Really? Where?"

**Mnarutodbz bites his thumb and does some handsigns **"Summoning jutsu; nightmare effect! **And smoke appeared and after that was gone Goku saw the horror!**

**Chi-chi with her frying pan of doom **"GOKU! I HEARD YOU'VE BEEN VERY BAD! COME HERE!"

**Goku is scared out of his mind **"YIKES! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

**Vegeta laughs out loud and Mnarutodbz says **"Well that's it folks...please review and until next time!"


	19. Chapter 18: Travel to Uferia!

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...here we are again. This will be an new chapter with a few good twists! If you like the story this is one chapter you don't wanna miss!"

**Vegeta **"You're a fool!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Huh? What do you mean?"

**Vegeta **"People who read until this point will most likely like the story so it's no use to say that idiot!"

**Tayuya **"Really Vegeta...can't you give that writer a (beep)ing break! He's the one that made up all this."

**Vegeta **" Tsk...I don't give a damn...just go to the idiotic reviews."

**Digi-Dragon001 **"If Pan is to appear later, will you intend to let her appear as a young girl (send from the past), or an old lady (Send from the otherworld, since I'm sure she's dead at this time)? And what's with the "Uferial" characters, such as Asteron, Lastor, Draganth and King Jagiloth? Which show are they from, if there's any? Oh, and after all that chaos ends (hope it ends soon), can you put Goku and Vegeta back into their original relationships with Chi-chi and Bulma respectively?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well, I don't have any intentions to bring Pan back. If I _would_ bring her back I would bring her back as an young girl or even an adult woman because I believe the principle that there are no old people in the other world.

The "Uferial" characters aren't from any shows. Their made up but like the disclaimer says I don't own them so that if someone else has them I can't get sued. Asteron isn't an Uferial character...he's the universal guardian of the Naruto universe. As for the last question...I already covered it in the story...Chi-chi and Bulma are dead! Finito...finished. And they told Vegeta and Goku that they should go on. No necrophiles in my story :P"

**Vegeta sweatdrops **"You really are a sick bastard aren't you!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ehm...next review please!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Maybe Broly's right. Maybe Goku's genetic code is screwed up. Do any of them eventually do any heavy gravity training? What happens to Bardock, Broly and Vegito? Does Bardock learn to sense power levels? I find it so funny that Goku can't do math at all. He may be a really good fighter, but give him a math book, and he'd be lost faster than you "huh?". What did Bardock see? And I completely agree with Vegeta. Naruto makes friends with the most unlikely people. It's just the Naruto effect, I guess. How did Naruto manage to go Super Saiyan Three with the fox's chakra?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ah good to see you again RRB. They don't have the technology there for the gravity chamber so they only have weights. Bardock and Vegito are stuck and Broly will go back to the afterlife after this thing is over...to a better place. Bardock trains a lot with Goku so eventually he will learn. Everyone of course knows Goku isn't good at maths. Lack of education. As I said with the Authors Note, Bardock's vision will be told later. And for the super saiyan three...uhm...Goku would you do the honors?"

**Goku looks mad **"NO...you only make fun of me! I can do math! I'm just not so good in it as others. But since you people think like that I'm stupid...I'm too dumb to explain about super saiyan 3 *sticks out tongue*."

**Mnarutodbz **"Aww Goku come on...we didn't say you were stupid...just that math isn't your strong point. If you do it you will get a cookie!"

**Goku's face clears up **"Really!" **Mnarutodbz nods and Goku explains **"Saiyans who are ready for super saiyan three can transform by forcefully expanding their Ki-reserves. This is very hard to do and to maintain. That's why super saiyan 3 is so difficult. Naruto can transform his body to resist the harmful energy of the nine-tailed fox and he combined both transformations into one!"

**Mnarutodbz throws Goku a cookie **"Thank you Goku...next review please!"

**Storylover213 **"Oh this is getting good! I wonder, will Vegeta and Naruto be able to handle whatever is going to happen or is Vegeta gonna whimp out and hide behind Tayuya's like a little girl he is!"

**Vegeta reads the review **"WHAT!"

**Tayuya smirks **"Face it...you're my bitch now"

**Vegeta looks angry at Tayuya who immediatly sweatdrops **"Hey don't take it out on me...blame Storyover213!"

**Vegeta glares at Tayuya **"I'll get you for your remark...and don't think you can get yourself out of this one with a few blinks and a kiss woman!"

**Tayuya pales a little **"Uhm...next review please!"

**Greenicedragon1789 (I will try to translate a good as possible) **"For my last review I mean who/or will there be girlfriends for the 6 new guys (actually 7)? Will Goku and Bardock get girlfriends too and are you going to do some Naruto movies in your fic? And just asking will the powerpole and the nimbus, the yellow cloud that Goku use when he was young in the fic?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...I haven't thought about it. Most of the people will return to the afterlife when this is finished. Goku already has a girlfriend and about Bardock...I don't really know. The story itself has already altered a lot and I don't think some Naruto movies will be added. There was a reason why the powerpole and the nimbus didn't made their appearence in the anime anymore...Goku doesn't really need them anymore."

**grocamol **"Broly is a force to be reckoned with, especially when he's helping someone so he can get a better life than he used to.

"will you get back too the story you were writing, I want to know what you plan to do to me! Do I get to fight or die?"says a mystery person.

"Shut up Enrêrü you don't own my profile!" grocamol sends Enrêrü back to the manga realm.

"sorry about that, one of my chacacters can get on edge sometimes."

**Mnarutodbz glares at Vegeta **"Yeah...I know the problem."

**Vegeta **"What's that supposed to mean!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"You don't even remember anymore...do you remember the phone prank when I was ordering pizza for myself...suddenly you came out of this story and ordered at least 10x as much!"

**Vegeta growled **"I was hungry SO WHAT! And don't you have something important to say mister writer!"

**Mnarutodbz forgets his anger and remembers what he wanted to say **"Oh yeah. I made a poll about this story. Just go to my profile and look on top of it. There you will see the poll and everything is explained there. Please vote!"

**Vegeta grunts and says **"And here he goes again...begging like a little whimp...please go to the disclaimer before mister writer embarresses himself even more."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

The group was on the ocean. The trip was really boring. They only had to deal with a small group of water ninja but those were taking care off.

Vegeta had the hardest time and he said "Grr..If I hear just one more seagull or one annoying sailor story I promise I'm gonna kill someone!"

Tayuya had her eyes closed an her arms crossed and she was leaning against the railing and said "Just pipe it down Vegeta...we're in the same damned situation and none of us like it."

Kakashi said with a lazy voice "She's right you know...take an example after Naruto."

Naruto was sitting in an lotus position and didn't move the last few hours. Vegeta knew that it could mean 3 things: Or Naruto was talking to the nine-tailed fox and the fourth Hokage or he was thinking about a very serious problem or...he was developing a new attack.

Suddenly he noticed something. He looked around and Kakashi noticed it.

Kakashi "What is it Vegeta? Something wrong?"

Vegeta "Don't you think something's off here?"

Kakashi looked confused and Naruto said without opening his eyes "He's talking about the silence. Since a few minutes ago we didn't hear any seagulls and the sea is calmer than usual."

Tayuya looked around like she was paranoid and Kakashi said "So? Now Vegeta finally has the things he wanted...peace and silence."

Vegeta "Normally if these things occur it means something is going to happen."

Kakashi "Like what?"

Vegeta "I don't know...just keep your eyes open."

After a few minutes suddenly a portal appeared in the sky and a shadow emerged and dived into the water. The ninja couldn't see what it was...it went into the water too fast.

Tayuya "What the hell was that!"

Vegeta "I don't know...but I hope it will break this endless circle of boredom."

Water raised into the sky and a puddle remained on the ship. It started to boil and formed into a beautiful naked lady.

Tayuya got great white eyes "HEY! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A BIT INAPPROPIATE!"

The naked woman looked around and saw the three men. Suddenly Tanko opened the door that lead to the lower parts of the ship and yelled "Hey guys what is going on!"

Suddenly he saw the woman and walked towards it and said "Hey lady...ever saile..." suddenly the woman turned into something ugly that was made out of water and dragged Tanko into the ocean.

Vegeta screamed "Tayuya, Kakashi...stay here in case something happens...we will save the hopeless romantic...Naruto let's go!"

The two saiyans dived into the water and soon found Tanko. The strange creature the naked woman transformed into was holding Tanko in its grasp and seemed like it was sucking the energy out of him.

The two saiyans looked at each other and gave an understanding nod. Naruto rushed at Tanko and the creature and took Tanko away. The creature wanted to take Tanko back but Vegeta made that impossible thanks to some Ki-attacks.

Both of the saiyans went back to the ship together with Tanko.

Kakashi looked at them "So...you got it?"

Naruto shaked his head "The creature seems to favor water over anything else so Vegeta and I thought we will decide the battlefield...this ship."

Kakashi "Good thinking...did you see what it was?"

Vegeta "No...it was made of water and we couldn't determine the form."

Naruto looked at the side of the ship and said "It's coming."

Water erupted from the side. The woman appeared again only it looked different. The forms were different...more inhuman and a cruel look was on it's face.

The woman spoke "Well well...it's been a long time since someone managed to take away my prey from me."

Vegeta "Didn't you know men don't like pushy women."

The woman chuckled "Hehe...I never got complains...you wanna try?"

Tayuya got mad and screamed "Leave him alone you ugly hag!"

The woman looked surprised "Ugly...hag..! HOW DARE YOU! I'll let you know my name is Nomania...men crave for my body and my hot sucking kiss!"

Naruto facefaulted "Really...that's just...really a perverted way to speak!"

Vegeta glared at Kakashi who noticed it and his visible eye went white with rage "HEY I AM PERVERTED BUT NOT _THAT _PERVERTED!"

Vegeta "Hey...just checking...you never know."

Nomania looked at the strange scene and said "Hey aren't you forgetting someone!"

Naruto "Yeah you guys...don't we have to deal with this little Uferian problem?"

Nomania looked shocked "Uferia? How do you know about that!"

Naruto smirked "Thanks to a compagnion of ours called Asteron."

The demonic woman hissed "Don't speak the name of that warrior who killed a lot of my kind! So you're friends of Asteron...I will demolish you guys for the sake of my people!"

The water erupted once more and suddenly strange little creatures appeared from it and attacked the group.

Naruto, Vegeta, Kakashi and Tayuya fought well, but everytime they destroyed one creature it reappeared from the water.

Vegeta suddenly said "This is no use...everytime we destroy one of those ugly things they spawn again."

Naruto "I know...this will only end if we kill that ugly woman."

Vegeta "Any good ideas? Ki-attacks are out of the question because those will destroy the ship."

Naruto smirked "I have some ideas. Did you think I was just sleeping before all this started? We only need to drive those creatures near to Nomania."

Vegeta nodded and said to Tayuya and Kakashi that they needed to drive the creatures to Nomania. They did it eventually and Naruto jumped back and made handsigns. Suddenly he cried out Mystic art: Lightengale and then light erupted from his hands and formed into beautiful birds of light and swarmed towards the group of enemies.

The creatures were torn apart and Nomania was screaming. The light of the collision blinded the group and when they could open their eyes they saw Nomania on the ground dying.

She stuttered "N-Not bad...no one has ever beaten me..."

Naruto "There is an end for everyone...the only thing that matters is how you spend your life and how you will be remembered. Before you die...do you know anything about what Draganth is planning?"

She smiled and said "I don't...only the oracle knows...see this answer as a reward for beating...me..." She made some weird noises and dissapated in a puddle of water.

Vegeta crossed his arms "Tsk..that was really useful."

Naruto "Maybe it was...at least we have a name...or rather a term. The oracle...we should ask Asteron about that once we come back."

The rest of the journey was as boring as the start. Really nothing happened. Once they came back they decided to go back with instant transmission. The group dissapeared and returned in Konoha that was quite in turmoil.

They saw Broly who was standing near a ravished training ground and Naruto spoke to him "Broly...what is going on?"

Broly showed a big grin and said "Ask Kakarot or Vegito...I can't tell you myself."

Naruto looked confused "Why not?"

Broly's grin became wider and he said "Because I'm afraid I can't stop laughing before the story is finished."

The group knew they wouldn't get any information from Broly and decided to look for Goku or Vegito.

They finally found Vegito who was strangely enough hiding in the forest of death. Naruto walked to him "Vegito...what's going on? Why are you hiding?"

Vegito looked around "Ha Naruto...you're back...please you gotta stop Kakarot...he's coming to get me!"

Naruto looked even more confused "What did you do to tick off Goku so badly?"

Vegito looked around and saw Vegeta "I'll only tell you if Vegeta leaves...it's kinda awkward."

Naruto "He will hear it eventually from Goku so out with it!"

Vegito sighed "It's...Anko.."

Naruto "Did something happened to her!"

Vegito started to sweat when he looked at Vegeta and he continued "You can say that...she's...kinda...knocked up."

Naruto didn't know what Vegito was talking about until he thought about it. Vegeta on the other hand immediatly knew what Vegito was talking about and exploded "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID IDIOT!"

Vegito sweatdropped "Yeah...Kakarot reacted the same way you did...I've been running from him ever since."

Naruto sighed _Goku and Vegeta really take Vegito's actions to seriously! Probably because he is a fusion of both of them...really...what a terrible situation._

Naruto said "I will talk to Goku...and Vegeta...please don't take it too seriously. After all Vegito is a big boy and can take care of himself...hopefully."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked the other way "Tsk...fine. It isn't like I can do anything about it now...the damage is done."

Naruto looked for Goku and finally found him and calmed him down about Vegito and Anko's situation. Eventually it worked and Naruto, Vegeta, Kakashi and Tayuya went off to the Hokage's tower to report. Along the way they found Asteron and asked if he would join them.

The group reported about the mission and when the report was done Naruto explained the reason why they brought Asteron with them.

Naruto turned to Asteron and asked "Asteron. Before Nomania passed away she let loose some information. She said someone called the oracle knew something about Draganth's plans. Since we don't know how to find him we can better find out what he is trying to do with all those portals."

Asteron "Did you say the oracle? You're really sure she said that?"

Naruto nodded "So it seems you know who she was talking about."

Asteron "Yes I do. The oracle is a special demon that lives on Uferia. He knows a lot and is very old. Some say he's even as old as Uferia itself! But unlike demons we can't summon him. Even if we could he wouldn't let anything go...unless we make him of course."

Naruto "I see...so...is there no way we can contact him?'

Asteron looked at Naruto "I didn't say that...but...if we want to talk to him we need to go there which is difficult and risky enough. The true problem is walking around there and going away."

Naruto seemed to think "I think I know what you're talking about...but the risk of leaving Draganth alone is higher so it would be better if we find out what that oracle has to say."

Asteron "I think you're right but there is one other problem."

Naruto "And that is?"

Asteron "The gravity there. It's 10x higher there than here."

Naruto smirks "Don't worry about that..."

Asteron "Suit it yourselfs. We can leave the day after tomorrow because I need to straighten some things out with the Kais. Until then find people who will accompany you."

And Asteron disappeared into thin air.

Naruto "So...that settles it...only thing we need to find out is how many we should take."

Vegeta "Well...I'm game. This might prove...interesting. Let's take Kakarot too...he's also been training on the mystic arts."

Naruto "Alright...that makes 4; Me, Asteron, you and Goku."

Tsunade "Not anyone else? What about Broly?"

Naruto shaked his head "No...this will be more of a stealth mission. Broly is rather suited for all out wars and we're not looking for that on Uferia."

Tsunade "What about on of our ninja?"

Naruto "Not good either. Asteron said that the gravity is different and they didn't had any experience with that. And Vegito...well let's just say that Goku and Vegito need a time-out."

Tsunade "I see...only one remains then...Bardock."

Vegeta answered to the surprise of all others "That would be a good idea. Don't forget he was a soldier and also grew up on planet Vegeta with the same gravity."

Tsunade "Okay...so that's settled. Until then you guys have some time off."

The saiyans left the tower. They all went their seperate ways. Naruto was on his way home but suddenly he saw someone walking. It was none other than Anko.

Naruto walked towards her "Hey Anko how are you doing?"

Anko looked at Naruto "Well...you probably heard the news already."

Naruto nodded "Yeah. I heard it from Vegito. It was quite a shock."

Anko showed a smirk "You're not the only one. You should've seen Vegito react."

**(Flashback)**

Vegito just returned from a mission when he saw Anko sitting in the living room. They lived together just when they hooked up and Vegito saw something was different.

Vegito raised a hand "Hey Anko...what's up?"

Anko just looked at him and said "You'd better sit down."

Vegito sat down and looked at Anko was anticipation. Normally Anko wasn't so serious so he knew something was troubling her.

Anko said "I...am late."

Vegito blinked with his eyes "Late? Late for what? A mission?"

Anko shaked her head "No...think a little bit more biological."

Vegito seemed to think and suddenly the blood drew away from his face "Y-You don't mean..."

Anko nodded her head.

Suddenly the world around Vegito started to spin and he heard Anko's voice that was twisted.

Anko saw Vegito falling to the side with an abscent look on his face.

**(End flashback)**

Naruto "Well who wouldn't be? It is a big thing you know. But I think congratulations are in order."

Anko "Thank you. So did Goku calm down yet? And how did Vegeta take it?"

Naruto "Well I managed to calm Goku down. With a little time-out they should do just fine. Vegeta simply brushed it off."

Then he seemed to think "Hey...ever thought about a name?"

Anko shaked her head "No...not really. This thing took us both by surprise and first we're going to decide what to do next."

Naruto "Sure. If you need help with anything...you can ask for help from me or Hinata anytime."

Anko "Thanks...I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto "No problem at all. I think I'm off before Hinata kills me for being late!"

Anko chuckled "You better...I know like no other we women can be even more cruel than saiyans when it comes to that."

Naruto paled a bit and rushed off.

_With Goku_

Goku was just on his way home but suddenly he was followed by Shizune. She finally cought up with him and panted "Goku...one minute."

Goku "What is it?"

Shizune "Tsunade forgot to tell you. She talked to the council of the sand...it seems Temari will live here for the time being."

Goku looked confused "Huh? Why?"

Shizune "Temari herself requested it. In the time you were on your last mission Itachi got his own house and Temari moved her things in your house."

Goku's eyes widened "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Shizune "We tried to stop her but the only thing she said was 'Oh, Goku won't mind...if he does I'll make him see things my way soon enough'. Everything we said were meaningless."

Goku sighed "I know she can be very convincing sometimes. Oh well let's just see how this will work out."

They said their goodbye and Goku continued his way home. He finally arrived and entered his house and when he came in his jaw hit the ground. The normally pretty empty room was suddenly filled with all kind of things.

He and Itachi didn't need much because Goku normally goes out to train and Itachi didn't need much. Suddenly the room had curtains and candles were standing on the table in the living room. But the thing what startled him the most were the amount of clothes that was laying on the couch.

Temari entered the living room and immediatly said "Ah your back! I guess the hokage explained all this to you...hey don't you have a bigger closet?"

Goku was unable to speak and just shaked his head. Temari smirked "So no closet heh...you know what that means!"

Goku got a terrified look on his face and started to sweat all over. In his mind alarmbells went off and he thought _Please...don't let it be what I think it is!_

Temari continued "Yes...it's time to go SHOPPING!"

The next day nothing happened in particulair. There were only three highlights.

Broly and Asteron noticed that they had something in common...they weren't used to actual social interactions. Since recently Broly had barely any interaction at all. All he did was reading the orange book he found recently.

Broly _So...if a woman is beautiful you say it but not in a too brute manner without talking about her weight, age and bad habits. Men among each show their most intense feeling by fighting and cursing...well that's obvious. I can use the tips in this book to interact with other people!_

Asteron saw Broly reading and walked towards him "Hi Broly. How are you doing?"

Broly was busy with the book and said without looking at Asteron "Fine."

Suddenly a cloud of sand was closing in on the two strange people and stopped right before them and even Broly looked up from his book. They looked like eachother and even dressed like it!

Broly's eye twitched _My god they're multiplying! Mother nature is cruel!_

As people might suspect these two were Gai and Rock Lee and this was immediatly the second highlight of the day.

Lee "YOU SAW THAT GAI-SENSEI! I WON THE RACE!"

Gai laughed like Mr. Satan always did and said "WELL DONE LEE YOU'RE VERY YOUTHFULL TODAY!"

Lee jumped of joy and said "THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai had tears in his eyes "OH LEE"

Lee got tears in his eyes as well "GAI-SENSEI!"

And they kept calling out eachothers names and fell into a hug and the scenery changed into a dawning sunset near the ocean.

Asteron looked strangely at this scene while Broly looked like he was deciding if he should throw up or kick the scary superbrow clones away.

Asteron walked towards the two 'youthfull' people "I'm sorry to interupt your attempt of male bonding but...don't you think it's a bit inappropiate to do it in the open?"

Gai "Of course not! It's truly youthfull to do it in the open!"

Asteron glanced at the two with his expressionless face and said "Well...suit it yourselfs but I must warn you that if you two continue that you will never attract people of the opposite sex."

Lee looked confused while Gai screamed "AND WHY NOT! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MAN-HUGS!"

Asteron said with his normal calm voice "Well...if women see you two like that they would think...you two have 'other' interests than in their kind."

Now both Lee and Gai had confused looks on their faces and Broly interupted "He says it looks gay!"

Gai looked strange at Lee, shuddert and then shaked his head "No...of course we are not that way. We're just have a lot of trust and joy of eachother. The springtime of youth runs wildly through our veins!"

Lee got fire in his eyes and shouted "INDEED! YOUTH!"

Broly started to shudder uncontrollably and thought to himself _And here I thought I was insane before! Compared to them I was the most sane person alive!_

Gai continued "And we will continue our search for other followers of the springtime of youth! What about you Broly? Are you a follower of the springtime of youth?"

Broly's eyes widened and screamed "OH HELL NO!"

Gai started his superman pose "Come on! Join! You'll get nice items...like our super good fitting suits! Looks nice doesn't it? How do you think about my offer now?"

Asteron listened to this ridicule babbeling and then looked at Broly who was shaking over his entire body.

Broly stuttered "STOP...MUST...STOP...THE..MADNESS...NOWWWW!"

Gai didn't know how to stop although that would be a VERY good idea about now but he continued "Of course you also need a youthfull haircut. Like us!"

Broly saw himself in his mind with a bowl cut and extremely large eyebrows in a superman pose together with Lee and Gai and at that moment he lost control.

Broly "ENOUGH! I MAY BE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN BUT EVEN I HAVE MY LIMITS!"

And he grabbed Gai and Lee by their throats and threw them away. Asteron backed off a bit when he saw Broly panting of anger and thought to himself _Better be careful around him...Or else I'll die!_

Finally the third highlight of the day happened...it was Naruto's birthday! Everyone was present. Even Bardock. At first he didn't want to attent but Goku told him it would be rude. For Bardock it was strange since Saiyans didn't held birthdays.

The birthday was held on a training field picknick with a lot of good food. Hinata was the one that arranged the whole thing with the help of Tsunade. Vegeta arrived with Tayuya and Goku arrived with Temari. Bardock and Broly were standing on the sides and just ate.

Some of the guests looked strange at Asteron because he looked like he was rather attending to a funeral instead of a birthday. The party lasted until it was dark. Tayuya even played a few songs on her flute and strangely enough Broly was the one that really enjoyed the music.

Eventually everyone left and Naruto and Hinata left to their house. Tomorrow would be a rather hectic day but Naruto decided to forget about it today and spend his day with Hinata and friends.

_The next day_

Naruto, Asteron, Vegeta, Goku and Bardock agreed to gather at the training field.

Naruto was the first one that arrived and saw Asteron and said "Hi Asteron...what's up with the new clothes?"

Asteron didn't wear his normal attire. He wore something similar but he used darker colors and he replied "We're going to a demonic world and it isn't a good idea to wear light colored clothes there because it would immediatly catch attention to some unwanted guests."

Naruto nodded. It made sense after all. Shortly after that the others arrived.

Naruto "So...we're all here...what happens next?"

Asteron "We will go to the Kais planet and the Kais will open an portal to Uferia. After we go through the portal they will close it immediatly. When we arrive we have 1 day. Then they will open an portal at the same location. If we don't get that we are stuck on that planet."

Goku "Can't we get out of there through instant transmission then?"

Asteron shaked his head "That will be no use at all. You will just bounce back when you reach the seal."

Vegeta "Oh great so now we're dependant on Kais...really great."

Asteron looked at Vegeta "It is great indeed." Vegeta wanted to say something about that it was an sarcastic remark but Asteron continued "However, making a portal into a sealed planet cost a lot of energy and is very dangerous. We must make sure no one follows us...understand?"

Naruto nodded "We understand...but how do we find the way once we get there? I mean it's not like we know the planet and finding one person could be very troublesome."

Asteron "I already thought about that and I made arrangements. We will have another compagnion with us. She knows her way around Uferia."

Naruto blinked "Wait...she?"

Asteron nodded "Yes she...as in female. Her name is Namia. Her ancestors fought against Uferians in the old days and left memories inside her mind about the lay-out of the planet. I must warn you people...especially Vegeta. She is very strong and very smart but she really has a bad temper. If any of you make a bad remark she will pound you into oblivion...understood?"

Naruto and Goku nodded while Vegeta and Bardock showed a smirk. They left Konoha to the Kai planet to meet up with the Kais and Namia.

Namia was a beautiful woman that looked around 30 or 40 years old. She wore a red sleeveless top, tight red spandex pants and black leather boots. She had wild black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She saw the group appear and said to Asteron "What is this Asteron? A baby-sit mission?"

Asteron shaked his head "No. The only one that's young is Naruto. The other two are older than they seem and much stronger than you realize."

Namia looked another time at them and noticed their tails "Whoa...tails." She walked to Bardock and examined his tail. Suddenly she grabbed it and petted it.

Bardock had a blush under his eyes and said "STOP THAT! A saiyan tail is very sensative and what you're doing right now is very...uncomfortable."

Namia looked surprised "Why?"

Vegeta had a hard time to hold in a snicker while Bardock said "Saiyan women did that to indicate they would like a saiyan male as an mate because of the feeling that motion did..."

Namia seemed to think and immediatly stopped when his comment came through to her.

Namia "Saiyans...I heard about them. Good warriors...except the fact they were normally idiotic mercenary's."

Bardock "But at least with pride...harpy. Let's just go over the mission."

Suddenly Bardock was send flying when he received a sucker punch from Namia and Asteron shaked his head and said "I warned you about her."

Namia turned to Asteron and raised her fist in front of his face "WHAT WAS THAT ASTERON!"

Asteron just looked at Namia with his expressionless face and said "I just warned him about your temper...that's all."

Namia sighed "Really Asteron...you really need to develop a personality and a sense of humor. At least give me a reason to make it funny when I punch you."

Asteron glanced at Namia "Sorry...I will try."

Namia sighed again and showed an really hopeless face "Really...you always say that and yet you always remain the same emotionless bastard."

Barami and Boroka appeared near the two and said "Break it up you two. This isn't the time to be bickering. We have something important to do."

Namia crossed her arms "Tch fine...until then we wait until that idiot with the goofy haircut returns."

Just at that moment Bardock came back holding his cheek. Strangely enough he wasn't mad at all. With a big smirk he said "You're a fiesty one aren't ya! You remember me a lot of my mate!"

Namia seemed to explode but was held back by Asteron since they had better things to do than to beat a certain Saiyan.

The group gathered around the two Kais. Barami spoke up "As Asteron might have explained to you we will open an portal to the sealed planet Uferia. You will need to listen very carefully to Namia since she is the one with the most knowledge about the lay out of the planet. Before you go...do any of you have any questions?"

Naruto "Just one...is there a moon on Uferia?"

Barami nodded and replied "But the blutz waves aren't enough to transform so don't worry about that. Any more questions?"

Namia shouted "Yes...WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH THEM!" and she pointed at the saiyans.

Barami sighed. He knew Namia wasn't a team player at all and she truly detested Asteron because of who he was but this was just necessary and he said "Namia...Asteron is the strongest of the guardians. The Saiyans are even stronger than him although they aren't as good when it comes to the mystic arts. The Saiyans could even destroy the planet if they wanted and especially Goku over here has an legendary call in all the universes."

Namia glanced at Goku and said "What? Goku the legendary pipsqueek?"

Barami shaked his head "He's only brought back into a child state because the elder Kai decided so. He is known around all universes as the warrior emporer."

Namia jumped almost ten feet in the air and shouted "WHAT! THAT BRAT THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR EMPORER! YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG!"

Barami "Nope...Goku...why don't show her?"

Goku looked confused "Show what?"

Barami sighed and thought to himself _So this is what the elder Kai told me about when he said Goku is kinda simple _"I mean show her a bit of your power."

Goku nodded "Alright...if that's what you want." Barami wanted to stop him and say not to go overboard but it was too late. Goku screamed and the earth around him exploded and hard winds terrorized the planet. The ground was shaking and Namia had a hard time to stay at her feet.

Namia thought to herself _What the hell! It feels like the entire planet is shaking._

She screamed on the top of her lungs "ALRIGHT I BELIEVE YA...JUST STOP IT YEAH!"

Goku stopped the massive power-up and Barami cleared his throat "So that's evidence enough. I must remember you people one more time that the deadline is very important."

The entire group nodded and Barami and Boroka nodded as well and they both sat in the lotus position. They started chanting and their energy was clearly visible around their body. After 10 minutes a swirling portal appeared.

The group looked at each other and Bardock smirked and said "Oh well...you only live once right?" And he jumped through the portal.

Naruto sighed "A true Saiyan in heart and soul." and he jumped next. The entire group went through the portal.

Naruto saw only lightning and the colors red and black and suddenly he felt solid ground. He looked around. The sky was red and black and an omnious red moon gave off an eerie light that gave the area an even more sinister appearance.

In the distance he saw a city and the buildings looked like hands that were reaching for the sky.

Asteron appeared and had trouble to stand just like Namia. Asteron said "Just one minute...I'll be adjusted in no time."

The Saiyans just stood there with their arms crossed and Namia looked surprised "Don't you guys feel the gravity?"

Vegeta snorted "Maybe if it was hundred times I would have felt something...although not too much. This is nothing."

Bardock "And planet Vegeta has the same type of gravity."

After five minutes Asteron and Namia could move more freely.

Namia said "Alright people look sharp. Nothing here is safe. If you make on slip-up it will mean the end for the rest of us understand?"

Vegeta "We understand all that...where do we need to go?"

Namia pointed towards the city "The biggest building in that city. The oracle is very popular among demons. To move around freely I brought this."

She grabbed her bag and pulled out black cloaks for everyone. They put it on and made sure their faces were covered.

After that process Namia said "Don't forget...keep your energy levels down."

And they started to walk. They finally arrived in the dark city. Demons walked around everywhere and some were agressive while others lived like most humans. Suddenly Naruto noticed something.

Naruto saw a human that was chained and thought to himself _A human here? I thought only demons lived here._

Naruto increased his step until he was next Namia and whispered "I didn't think humans lived here?"

Namia "Demons use them as slaves. My theory is that they let the people breed so that they won't run short on slaves. When this planet wasn't sealed away they even let them compete in gruesome battles in an arena to the death. In the end no human survived since the champion was always a demon."

Naruto grunted to himself. He really couldn't stand that humans were abused. Namia noticed it and said "We're here for the oracle. These humans can't be saved unless you want an all out war. Most people don't even know the term freedom so they do not wish for it."

Naruto mumbled "Every being should know freedom...even if it's for just a second."

Namia "It can't be helped. If I could I would save them since I don't like this sight either."

The human was suddenly screaming when his demon master abused him. No one gave attention to him and Naruto had a really hard time to control himself. He clenched his fists but kept on walking. Most of the group had a hard time to control themselves. But they all knew that there was something to be done and if they helped the man they wouldn't be able to succeed.

They finally reached to big tower in the centre of the city and saw two guards in front of the door.

Vegeta sighed and said "Oh this is just great...guards. How shall we get rid of them?"

Bardock grunted "I'd rather knock them out but they are too much in the open."

Namia "We need a decoy...guess I'm up."

Bardock "Why can't either of us be the decoy?"

Namia "You people are missing the necessary boobs for that."

She took out a knife and cut through her cloak...the part of her legs and around her chest area so that they got more freedom to bounce around.

Goku "Will you be okay?"

Namia "I'll be fine...when I lured them away don't waste a second understood? The oracle is on the top floor."

The saiyans and Asteron nodded and Namia walked away...wiggeling like she's been a pro for years. She made some whistling sounds and lured the guards away from their post who followed like cute little puppy's.

Immediatly the saiyans used their famous speed to sneak in the building followed by Asteron. They came into a great hall that was dark. They walked up the stair and saw paintings that were extremely ugly and gruesome. There were a lot of stairs and it didn't seem to end. Suddenly they came to the top floor and saw a huge golden door with a dragon on it which erupted flames from it's eyes while a pattern was behind it.

Asteron whispered "That was King Jagiloth's seal. The oracle was very important for the late king and build this tower to honor him. This is the place we're supposed to be."

Suddenly the door opened and a loud voice was heard "Come in my honored guests. Welcome to the lair of the demon oracle!"

The group looked at each other and shrugged. They walked into the room. Unlike the rest of the tower this room was beautiful. Golden walls with beautiful carvings decorated the room and gave off a beautiful golden light. The floor was covered in red smooth carpet. At the end of the room there was a huge throne and on it there was a...man?

Vegeta said "What's going on? I thought the oracle was an horrible demonic creature who was as ugly as a universal mother-in-law!"

The oracle chuckled and spoke "Surprised prince Vegeta? Things aren't always what they seem. I only use an astral demonic head to strike awe to my...followers and summoners."

Vegeta looked surprised "You know my name!"

The oracle chuckled once again "They call me the demon oracle for a reason you know...and it isn't because I have such a nice face."

Naruto sweatdropped "Some would like to argue about that."

The oracle turned his head "And you must be Naruto...the human boy who became a Saiyan...and a very strong one at that."

Goku snickered "He recognised you because of your big mouth Naruto."

The oracle "Well well...the warrior emperor. What a pleasure to meet you at last! There is only one thing I don't know...how did Naruto became a Saiyan?"

Goku smirked "You know about me...well I think I can give you an answer for you question...dragonballs."

The oracle nodded "I see. Very useful but also very dangerous!"

Asteron walked to the front "Enough social talk...we came here for a reason."

The oracle faked a pout "Too bad...it isn't often that people come here to visit. Let me guess...the reason you came here is to find out about King Draganth's plans am I correct?"

Asteron nodded "Indeed."

The oracle sighed "I shouldn't be telling you people this but what he is doing is just too dangerous...even for demons."

Asteron "Tell us what it is."

The oracle made a deep sigh again and started to speak "When the universe was young and new there was a creature. It's power and evil made the ancients look like helpless little crybaby's. This creature was called The Archfiend."

Asteron "The archfiend?"

The oracle nodded "Yes. Eventually good and evil joined together to stop this evil creature, since it was their common enemy. After a long and hard battle the Archfiend was beaten. But his spirit and evil couldn't be destroyed. The energy scattered and came together on a planet. The energy found several hosts that were nearby...mostly animals since those are easier to control. 10 creatures got the energy. All were animals except the strongest. The strongest was the ancestor of King Jagiloth."

Asteron "Which makes..."

The oracle "Yes...that makes Draganth the possessor of the energy of the Archfiend since the time he killed his father. The other vessels were called 'the great nine' and that's what he is trying to get in your world."

Naruto seem to think "Nine vessels of demonic energy...you mean the tailed beasts are these great nine you speak about!"

The orcale nodded "Yes indeed. You're a smart one aren't you? Draganth tries to get these tailed beasts together and will try to absorb their energy's so that the Archfiend is revived or rather...that _HE _is the Archfiend...but it wouldn't work the way he likes. The Archfiend is too powerfull to be controlled!"

Vegeta "Why are you so helpful all of the sudden? Draganth is your king too isn't he?"

The oracle said "See it as revenge. King Jagiloth was not only my king but also my friend and Draganth killed him in cold blood. And what he is trying to do can destroy the entire multi-verse as we know it!"

Naruto "But you know that by telling us this you actually signed your death sentence?"

The oracle nodded "I know that better than anyone. I am dying anyway so it doesn't matter if I'll be executed or die by natural means."

Naruto nodded "We thank you for your information. We will do our best to prevent Draganth for gathering the nine tailed beasts."

The oracle "Please do...don't let my death be in vain. When you speak to the nine-tailed fox again please say I said hi."

Naruto looked surprised at the oracle who started to smile "Yes I know you're the container of the nine-tailed fox. Now you people better be off before anyone gets suspicious."

The group left and left the oracle behind who was speaking in himself "Please let them make it...if one can do it it's them."

The group came outside and saw Namia waiting there.

Naruto "Namia are you alright?"

Namia nodded "Yes...let's just say the guards are waiting at the busstop heading for the next dimension."

Bardock whistled "Pretty and useful."

Namia snorted "Shut up monkey-tailed bastard...did you people get what you needed?"

Naruto nodded and Namia said "Fine...let's move out of the city and search for a good place to stay."

The group departed and near the rendez-vous point for the portal they found a cave. They used the cloaks as a bed and went to sleep with 2 man standing guard.

_The next day_

Naruto woke up. He was the first one that had guard duty and enjoyed the longest sleep. He stretched himself out and walked out of the cave. It was hard to say if it was day or night because the sky always looked the same. He saw Vegeta and Bardock sitting there.

Naruto yawned "How many hours before the portal appears?"

Vegeta glared at Naruto "Also good morning to you. According to my calculations it will be 2 hours before the portal appears."

Suddenly the three looked at a place in the distance. They felt something or someone closing in. Bardock sensed it too since Goku learned him the basics of sensing someone's energy after the fight Naruto had against Broly.

Bardock "It seems we have compagny. 2 of them although it seems they're not strong."

Suddenly Namia's voice was heard behind him "Those are demon scouts. They're not strong but they have a special ability to warn demons close-by. We better head into the cave before they spot us."

The four people went into the cave. They heard steps outside and heared the demons talk in a strange language. The group pushed themselves at the wall on the far end of the cave. Suddenly one of the demons appeared at the cave entrance and walked into it.

Namia pulled out a knife and quickly sliced it throat before the demon could discover them. A few moments later the other demon wondered where the other went and yelled into the cave.

No answer. Suddenly the demon ran away and Namia said "Shit...seems we have to tango...darn it...and so close before the deadline."

Vegeta said with a smirk "Let's go to the rendez-vous point and fight there. If we can hold out we can jump into the portal."

Namia nodded and Bardock said "Let's go...all this boring stuff made my body stiff...it's time for some excersize!"

The Saiyans left in an excited mood and Namia looked confused and asked Asteron "Are they always like this?"

Asteron nodded "Saiyans love to fight."

Namia shaked her head "Darn those Saiyans. Let's go before they get killed."

The group ran to the point where the portal should appear and got ready for the things to come. After 15 minutes they heard sounds. It came closer and they saw a horde of demons.

Bardock smiled "There are a lot of them...great!"

Namia sweatdropped "Don't get so excited all the time! Idiot!"

Bardock "Come on...you're face already gave it away. You're just as anxious as me!"

Namia looked at Bardock "Tch...maybe a little. After this is over I'll show you what excited really means!"

Now it was Bardock's turn to sweatdrop while Naruto said "Uhm...loverbirds...we have a little demonic problem here! So drop the love scene and let's get fighting!"

Namia and Bardock immediatly focused their attention to the demonic horde and got ready. Soon the battle started and Namia, Asteron and the Saiyans were wrapped up in a royal free-for-all!

During their fight Bardock let out screams of joy which earned a disturbed look from Namia. She was fighting close to Asteron and said "Really...those saiyans are insane! Don't they know they could die here!"

While Asteron was fighting a demon he replied "That's just what Saiyans are. They feel at their best at the battle field and would rather die in battle than in a bed. You could say soldiers to the core."

Naruto, Vegeta and Goku were fighting alongside each other. Goku saw Naruto and said "Hey Naruto! How are you holding up!"

Naruto just punched away a demon and said "Fine! I don't mind the fighting only those ugly faces are the real problem! Sometimes I really get the urge to do the magnificent barf-attack on one of those!"

Vegeta laughed while he cracked a demon's skull and said "I know what you mean...I had that same urge when I fought Kakarot for the first time!"

Goku got wide eyes while he was fighting and said "Shut up! You're face also isn't a thing you should display at a carnaval...or perhaps only in the spooky house!"

Vegeta got mad and said "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT OUT ON YOU BUT HELL I CAN SURE TAKE IT OUT ON THEM! FINAL FLAAAASSSHHHHH!"

Vegeta's final flash surely took a lot of demons out but they kept on coming. The demons who only lost their limbs from Vegeta's attack let their limbs grow back and started to fight again.

Goku "Not bad Vegeta! How about this one?" Goku started to make handsigns and cried out Mystic art: Purifying phoenix!. Suddenly a phoenix made of bright light erupted out of nowhere and swarmed around the demon horde. Every demon that got hit were turned into ashes.

Vegeta looked surprised at Goku and then smirked "As expected...you're first mystic art. But as always you're not the only one!"

Vegeta started to make handsigns as well and cried out Mystic art: Purgitorial flame crusher! From Vegeta's hand came a huge black fist made of flames. Vegeta's fist went down and so did the big flame hand and the flames burned many demons.

Vegeta smirked "How about that you clown!"

Naruto sighed "Stop it you guys. This isn't a competition. If it was I was already declared the winner."

Goku and Vegeta almost facefaulted while Naruto made handsigns and said Mystic art: Lightengale and beautiful birds made of light thinned out the demon horde.

Suddenly the Saiyans heard Asteron's voice Mystic art: Sea of heaven. And the field started to be filled with light and it almost took all the demons out.

Vegeta snorted "Tch...show-off."

Suddenly everybody felt the ground was shaking and in the distance they saw an whole army of demons...maybe even 10 times as many as the horde they fought before.

Goku's eyes widened a bit "Oh crap...this could be trouble." Suddenly the portal appeared and everybody jumped in it. A few smaller and faster demons jumped in the portal as well but they were taken care of by other guardians who were on the Kai's planet.

Barami looked at the group and said "From the look on your faces I can see you people had fun."

Bardock just stretched out his body and said "Yeah...it was fun as long as it lasted."

Boroka said "And? Did you get what you people where searching for?"

Naruto nodded "That and a lot more."

Naruto told the Kai's everything they heard from the demonic oracle and when he reached the end of his story Barami stood there with a troubled look on his face.

Barami said "The oracle is right. If Draganth succeeds in bringing the nine-tailed beasts together and his own power, the Archfiend will take over his body and then we're screwed."

Goku said "What does that Archfiend want anyway?"

Barami shaked his head "He only wants a few things. The things all evil beings want. Power, pain, suffering and annihilation. You people can compare him to kid Buu only a lot stronger."

Goku "I see...than it would really be wise to stop Draganth before it happens. How long do we have before he wakes up?"

Barami "Normally it takes three years since he gathered a lot of battle essence."

Goku "That is a pretty long time just to get his body accustomed. And after that he also have to gather the nine-tailed beasts."

Barami "But he is persistent. Above that he is also very smart. Knowing him he probably placed some portals that's activated when someone with a certain level of power passes them...or at a certain time."

Vegeta "You mean like the one on our previous mission?"

Barami nodded "Exactly...so get down there! You have a demon to find!"

The group nodded and were almost ready to leave but Barami stopped them "One minute...you're taking Namia with you!"

Namia exploded like she always did "WHAT! WHY! WHAT'S THE WHOLE BIG IDEA YOU OLD GEEZER!"

Barami put a finger in his ear like he was trying to clear it and said "You always complain that you don't get enough action. On top of that they could use your special talents."

Namia glared at Barami "Special talents my butt! You just want to get rid of me!"

Barami sweatdropped "No...really we don't. We just thought your talents would be to good use to them. On top of that Asteron need a firm lady to hold his hand."

Asteron looked disturbed at Barami while Namia said "I wouldn't even touch his hand if it was made of diamonds! But fine I'll go. I got sick of Boroka's face anyway."

Boroka stepped back with an insulted look on his face "Hey leave me out of this! I didn't say or do anything!"

Namia glared "You're breathing aren't you?"

Barami "Just stop it already! Just go...this isn't the time for sarcastic remarks and toilet humour!"

The group left and both Barami and Boroka let out a sigh of relief.

_Back at Konoha_

The group returned and Naruto and Vegeta decided that they would explain everything to Tsunade. They took along Namia along. Namia said while they were walking "If that Hokage you speak of looks funny at me there will be trouble."

Naruto sighed and thought to himself _Why do I get the feeling she and Tsunade will be a destructive force?_

The three people finally arrived at the hokage tower and entered the room. Suddenly Naruto and Vegeta were smacked on the head and Namia said "Why didn't you tell me the hokage was a woman! BASTARDS!" She turned to the hokage with a smile and said "Nice to meet you lady Hokage. I am Namia."

Tsunade returned her smile "Nice to meet you. I'm Tsunade. It's so good Naruto and Vegeta bring me someone that has manners."

Naruto and Vegeta were rubbing their heads and like they were twins they thought the same thing _Really...what did we do. They'll destroy us._

Tsunade wanted to know what happened on Uferia and Naruto gave the report...many times interupted by Namia.

Naruto ended the conversation after the report "And now I will leave. I would like to spend some time with Hinata."

Namia glanced at Naruto "Hi-nata?"

Tsunade sighed "She's his fiancé."

Namia snorted "Couldn't believe a girl would be dumb enough to go with him."

Naruto gave Namia a dangerous glare that dripped with killing intent "You can say a lot of things to me but never say anything bad about Hinata."

And he suddenly left the room while Namia was shaking a little bit. Vegeta sighed and thought to himself _And he says that I'M protective about my woman._

Namia turned to Vegeta and said "What was that all about?"

Vegeta glared and said "You moved your mouth into the wrong hellhole that time...and it will be quite a while before Naruto forgive you for that one...get used to it." and he left the room as well leaving a baffled Namia behind.

Naruto left the building and Goku, Asteron and Bardock were standing there and Goku said "Hey Naruto! What did the hokage say about that new girl?"

Naruto kept on walking and said "Don't know, don't care."

Goku looked at the walking Naruto and said to himself "Wonder why he is in such a bad mood."

Asteron looked at the same direction Goku did and said "Namia has a big mouth sometimes and I guess she said something inappropiate."

Goku "Guess so..."

Finally Namia walked out with a piece of paper that said she owned a appartment in Konoha. She said to the group "Do any of you know where this place is?" And she pointed at the adress of the sheet.

Goku looked at it and paled a little "Ehm...you better ask Bardock...he's your neighbor from now on..."

Bardock sighed "There goes the neighborhood."

Namia wanted to punch him but Bardock simply ducked under it and he was smiling.

Goku sighed and thought to himself _They'll be a lot of trouble._

Goku decided to do the smart thing for once. He raised his arm and with a "See ya" he instant transmissioned out of there. Asteron decided he didn't want to see the next scene either and teleported away as well.

Naruto was still in a bad mood and decided that before he went home he should do something that would cheer him up...eating. After eating a whole buttload of ramen he said his goodbye's to Ichiraku and left.

He was surprised when he saw Vegeta standing in front of his house with a bag. Naruto raised his hand and said "Hi Vegeta! What's up?"

Vegeta growled and turned his head away. He was mumbling something that Naruto didn't quite catch.

Vegeta said "Is it okay I spend around 3 days with you?"

Naruto blinked with his eyes "S-sure. But what's the problem with your house?"

Vegeta grunted once more and said "I went home and demanded some food but because of all the missions I had lately I forgot what day it was..."

**(Flashback)**

Vegeta came home and after a trip to a hellish dimension he was glad to see his own house and even more...he was hungry!

Vegeta "Tayuya?"

Strangely enough no one responded. He thought that she didn't hear him and spoke louder "TAYUYA!"

From upstairs he heard "I'm up here!"

Vegeta walked upstairs and saw Tayuya...who was busy with reorganizing her closet.

Vegeta "I thought there would be dinner when I came back?"

Tayuya "Make it yourself!"

Vegeta "I thought you already agreed that you would made it woman!"

Suddenly he vase was thrown to his head. Suddenly he heard Tayuya's whining voice "You always care about yourself...what about me huh! I have feeling too you know! I'm not a housemaid!"

Vegeta "What the (beep) is wrong with you!"

Tayuya almost cried "Here you go again...always acting high and mighty." And suddenly she had a mad face and threw another vase at Vegeta...and another...and another.

While Vegeta was dodging he was thinking to himself _Mood swings...throwing stuff...WHAT!...WHAT DATE IS IT!_

He looked at the calendar and did the thing most sane men did...he ran for dear life.

**(End flashback) **

Naruto blinked "What day was it?"

Vegeta glared at Naruto "THAT time of the month."

Naruto blinked once again and started to laugh "My Kami...this is hilarious...Prince Vegeta...one of the mightiest Saiyans...kicked out by his own woman in her period hahahaha."

Naruto's laugh could almost be heard across Konoha and Vegeta looked like a vulcano. After a while Naruto swept the tears away from his face and said "Fine come in. I have a extra room left...I just need to put new sheets on the bed."

Naruto got the key and let himself and Vegeta in. The two saiyans entered the house and immediatly smelled wonderful food. Hinata was cooking. She turned around when she heard the door and suddenly saw Vegeta and Naruto. Naruto she expected but not Vegeta.

Naruto explained the...predicament Vegeta was in at the moment. She understood Vegeta's problem and asked if Naruto wanted to get some more ingredients so that they would have enough food. Vegeta was just as...no even worse when it came to food than Naruto!

A few days later things cleared up between Vegeta and Tayuya and the whole situation wasn't mentioned again.

_3 weeks later_

The past 3 weeks were extremely boring for the Saiyans and their compagnions. The missions were 'normal' and wasn't able to excite any of the people.

Naruto was eating breakfast together with Hinata. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Naruto was surprised he saw Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto and said "We have a mission."

Naruto sighed, changed clothes and kissed Hinata goodbye. Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Recently I got some strange reports from town not too far from here. I think this will go right up your alley."

Naruto looked strangely at Tsunade and said "What do you mean?"

Tsunade got the letter and started to read "The area around a small town is being terrorized by a group of very strange creatures. They wear strange armour and have some sort of glasses over one eye. Sometimes the leader is a blue or greenish coloured man and the other time a fat pink guy. Both of them aren't the true leaders as some villagers found out. The two actual leaders are different. One is a white monster with purple features and a tail. The other is green with dots and looked like a swamp monster thing."

Naruto's eyes widened "I think I know who those guys are. They are from Goku and Vegeta's universe...one of them you heard about...Frieza!"

Tsunade grabbed her head "Darn it...and Goku and Vegeta already left together with Broly."

Naruto sighed "That isn't good...what about Gohan?"

Tsunade shaked her head "Nope...that won't do either. Gohan is in the sand to represent this village."

Naruto "Darn it...what about Bardock! He became a lot stronger since he came here and I think he has a really good chance to defeat Frieza!"

Tsunade "He is still here!"

Naruto "Great! Then I only need some ninja for the goons. They aren't that strong. I think Itachi and Sakura would do. Sakura has pure strength and is smart. Kakashi would also be handy in this mission. If we defeat the goons first before taking on Frieza and Cell I think we'll manage."

Tsunade nodded "Okay. I will send ANBU to the people you just named! You'll leave in three hours!"

_Three hours later_

Naruto, Sakura, Itachi and Kakashi were waiting for Bardock. He finally arrived. It was strange...normally Bardock was as punctual as night and day.

Naruto "You're late. What took you so long?"

Bardock "I had some business to take care off. I'm ready now."

Naruto gave a suspicious glare at Bardock. The last few weeks he was later than usual. Naruto shrugged. It wasn't his business anyway.

Naruto spoke up "This mission will be considered an S-ranked mission. Since recently a small village nearby is terrorized by some 'creatures' as they call it. I heard the whole situation and I will honestly tell you what we're up against."

The group looked strangely at Naruto while he continued "It seems one of the portal transported Frieza here."

Everyone's eyes widened and even Bardock was surprised but then he began to smirk. He was a lot stronger now that he trained with his son and he had no doubt about it he would have a very good chance to revenge his people.

Naruto "But that isn't the big problem. It seems the portal also brought Cell with it! Cell is an android made by Goku's old enemy Dr. Gero. He is an organic android with cells of all great fighters. None of you will fight him...I will do that! We don't know what form he is in. If he's in his last form I even have to transform into my super saiyan 2 state. But before we fight them we fight his soldiers and commanders. Bardock knows most about them since I never met or heard about them. Zarbon and Dodoria."

Bardock smiled "Leave Dodoria to me...I have a score to settle with him. I don't know anything about Zarbon. I always thought he would never fight because he was scared to break a nail."

Naruto "So that guy considers his looks...we could use that against him. Alright people...let's move out!"

Bardock glanced at Sakura and smirked "If we get lost than search for a huge forehead."

Suddenly Bardock received a super hard hit that send him flying and even Naruto was surprised that Sakura could beat so hard.

Naruto sighed "Let's just go...he'll find us eventually." And they started moving.

Around halfway Bardock met up with the group in a bad mood. The sun was setting when they arrived in the little village.

Suddenly a beam went into the ground right before them. They looked up and saw a purple creature that looked with a toad...only with long hair and a beard.

It was dressed up in armor that Bardock immediatly recognised as the armor Frieza soldiers always use.

The creature spoke "You people are in the wrong place here. This is lord Frieza's territory."

Then he saw Bardock and blinked surprised with his eyes "Bardock? I thought lord Frieza killed you with the rest of the Saiyans."

Bardock smirked "Guess you're wrong."

The creature smirked "No matter anyway. You Saiyans are just like cockroaches...when you think you got rid of them there are always a few left. Let's see now." He pushed on the button of his scouter and it started to make a beeping sound and he started to laugh "Your powerlevel is even smaller than before. Pathetic! This won't even be a decent work out."

The creature rushed at the group but one sweep from Naruto send him flying into some trees.

The creature immediatly flew up and send a energy blast aimed for Naruto. Everyone dodged except Naruto and Bardock. A evil smirk covered the creature's face, making it even more ugly.

That smirk disappeard when he saw Naruto and Bardock...unharmed. Suddenly Naruto fazed out and appeared behind the creature and a energy blast destroyed his head.

Naruto snorted "Tch...and he had the nerve to say we were pathetic. The beams Vegeta threw at me for practice when I was around 9 years old were even more powerful than that."

Bardock smirked "Nice going but don't you think you could take him out with a smaller attack? That one should have been seen by others on their scouters."

Naruto glared at Bardock "Don't worry. I held enough back so that the others think we are so weak that they wouldn't even bother to come here. On top of that if they send somebody they most probably be goons."

Kakashi nodded "That way we won't have to fight in the town over there but here. This will result in saving several innocent lives."

Naruto snapped with his fingers "Exactly. That way the enemy can't use the lives of innocent people against us."

Naruto's point was proven solid thirty minutes later when a around 6 aliens came to their location...but none of them were important. There was no sign of Frieza, Cell, Dodoria or Zarbon.

The one with the strongest powerlevel stepped in front of the group and said "So you're the ones that killed that weakling Mai-mai. Actually I should thank you but we can't tolerate that someone will defy the mighty lord Frieza. Who killed him? Was it you Bardock?"

Bardock thought to himself _Darn it...the element of surprise of my person being here is gone...they probably heard about me on their scouters...didn't they ever hear about private lines?_

Naruto crossed his arms "I was the one that killed him...any problems with that bug-face?"

The leader of that group that indeed had a face that reminded someone of a insect got into an 'mighty' stand and said "Just for that comment...you will suffer terribly."

Naruto started to smile. There was something in that smile that stopped the bug-faced leader. Just to be sure he activated his scouter. It started beeping and suddenly stopped.

The bug-face smirked "Hmph...only level 5...you're even weaker than Bardock pathetic worm...I can't even believe you killed Mai-mai!"

Naruto showed a sinister smirk that spelled trouble for the group of Frieza followers.

_At the enemy's camp_

Cell, Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria were torturing some villagers. They wanted to know what's going on and were sure the villagers had all the answers but were too stubborn to give them. Frieza and his followers were on Namek at first but suddenly they were here together with another being. That being was Cell. Cell immediatly recognised Frieza.

They discussed about what happened and decided to join forces until the ordeal was over with.

Suddenly they heard screaming over their scouters. They were from the group Dodoria send after the group that arrived a short while ago. Their powerlevels were so puny that Dodoria wouldn't even thinking about it to go since it would only be a waste of time.

Cell smirked and said "It seems you're men are dead Frieza."

Frieza shrugged "I don't care...if they got beaten by weaker warriors than they are not worth it to be mentioned."

Cell "I think they are true fools. I felt the battle and felt that the energy of one warrior changed a little bit...what does that tell you?"

Frieza seemed to think "I think...they can hide their powerlevels...even for the scouters. The only thing that troubles me is that one of my warriors said there was a Saiyan there...would that be the Goku you spoke of?"

Cell shaked his head "No...it isn't Goku. His energy is different. None of the warriors are known to me."

Frieza nodded his head and said "Dodoria..take care of those little pests and bring along the remaining four soldiers."

Dodoria kneeled "As you wish...lord Frieza."

And Dodoria flew off...followed by 4 soldiers.

Zarbon looked at them and said "Lord Frieza...why didn't you send me along with them?"

Frieza said "What do you care? It's only Dodoria. Nothing is lost when we lose him."

Zarbon smirked "You're right...perhaps that fool might prove useful if he let one or multiple opponents show their true power so that we know what we are up against."

_With the group_

The group felt Dodoria coming...or rather...one weak power followed by 4 even weaker powers.

Naruto said "Guess you're up Bardock...you said you had a score to settle with Dodoria?"

Bardock grinted his teeth "Yeah...that bastard killed my squad and today I finally take revenge."

Suddenly Dodoria landed with the four soldiers. He looked around and saw Bardock. He said "You! I thought I killed you on that stupid planet Meat!"

Bardock smirked "Perhaps you were hallucinating...maybe because you missed your lunch."

Naruto immediatly hooked in "No...he can't be the type that misses out on meals. I mean look at him! Even Choji looks thin compared to him. Quick Bardock..offer him a porkchop...that way he will surely defy Frieza."

Dodoria got a mad look on his face "WHAT!"

Naruto pumped his arms in the air and said "Aren't you supposed to say 'Chubby's rule!'?"

Dodoria completely lost him and Bardock sighed "He means you're a worthless piece of fat garbage...and guess what...it's time to throw the thrash out!"

Dodoria laughed and said "Dear foolish Bardock...did you forget planet Meat already? Oh well I didn't expect any less from a monkey!"

Bardock suddenly got a serious face "No...I haven't forgot planet Meat and I never forgot what you did to my teammates! My friends! Remember their names because they'll be the last human words you will hear. Their names were Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora!"

And he started to power up and the scouters of Dodoria and his men were beeping like crazy. Dodoria started to sweat.

Dodoria "6000...12000...21000...WHAT!" And suddenly the scouters that were nearby exploded because of the overload.

Dodoria stepped back a little while an expression of fear was on his face. His soldiers looked at Bardock with fear in their eyes as well.

Bardock rushed into action. He flew straight for Dodoria but suddenly his after-image went straight through him. He was suddenly behind the group and with a massive blast he destroyed two of Frieza's men in one hit! The rest of the group he destroyed as well with ease.

Finally the showdown was at hand. Bardock vs. Dodoria. Dodoria showed his true nature and stuttered "P-please Bardock...I-I did it on Frieza's orders. He said I should k-kill your team and h-he was the one that d-destroyed planet Vegeta."

Bardock stood there with his arms crossed "So? I don't care. I know Frieza destroyed my homeplanet and I know you're just his brainless servant. That don't change the fact you killed my squad and that doesn't change I will destroy you here and now!"

Dodoria wanted to flee while he was screaming for Frieza like a little girl. Suddenly Bardock appeared in front of him. Dodoria saw his chance and opened his mouth and a Ki-beam came from it. It hit Bardock head on but when the smoke cleared Dodoria could see it didn't do any damage. Suddenly a blue Ki-ball appeared in Bardock's hand and he threw it at Dodoria and it connected.

Dodoria was dead and Bardock let out a sigh of relief. He avenged his friends at last.

Naruto "That's one down...three to go. I think they will send Zarbon next...or maybe if they smart they will go along with him."

_At the enemy's camp_

The scouters of Zarbon and Frieza exploded when Bardock powered up. Frieza heard Dodoria talking and then he seemed to remember who Bardock was. Before Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta he gave Dodoria the order to eliminate the group that conquered Kanassa. The leader survived and tried to stop him from destroying the planet later. Frieza was sure Bardock died in the blast. It didn't make any sense!

Cell saw the concentrated face of Frieza and asked "What's the matter? It seems you're thinking about something."

Frieza nodded "I'm sure I killed that Saiyan called Bardock. He died in the blast when I destroyed planet Vegeta. And yet here he is...alive and much stronger than then. I really don't know what's going on here."

Cell seemed to think as well "Are we send back into the past? No that can't be because that Saiyan you talked about is stronger than you said he would be. Hmm...perhaps an alternate reality?"

Frieza "That could be quite possible...if that's the case all kind of freaky shit could've happened here."

Cell "We could always ask them about it...or better yet...let little mister universe over here ask about it."

Zarbon pulled an insulted face "I'll say...that isn't a way to speak to a real gentleman you know."

Frieza chuckled "Don't be so insulted Zarbon...he's just making a remark about your pretty appearance. Why don't you be a good assistent and go there will you?"

Zarbon made a short bow "As you wish master Frieza. I'll get the information we need...the easy way or the hard way."

He flew off towards the group that appeared.

_With Naruto_

Bardock looked at something in the distance and said "And there is the last of the goofy parade...Zarbon."

Naruto looked at Bardock "Don't be fooled by him. Vegeta told me he acts like a weakling at first but that he can transform and become more powerful."

Bardock "Stronger?"

Naruto smirked "Well...stronger...0 times 0 still equals 0 but still...give you the heads up."

Itachi stepped up "I would like to take this one."

Naruto looked at Itachi. Normally he isn't eager to fight. Naruto nodded since he thought that Itachi had a nice surprise in his sleeve.

Bardock on the other hand didn't had so much trust in Itachi and said "Do you really think a human like Itachi is able to defeat someone as Zarbon Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "He's stronger than he looks and is very useful. I trust him enough to fight Zarbon."

Finally Zarbon appeared and stared at the group. Sakura was surprised since she didn't suspect an alien that could be called pretty.

Zarbon spoke "Well...it seems we have quite the group here. I must congratulate you for beating Dodoria, although he isn't half as strong as I am."

Naruto said "So he's half a whimp and you're are a complete whimp?"

Zarbon "Funny...but I'm above your insults idiotic human."

Naruto looked baffled "Idiotic HUMAN? Now I'm hurt...to be called an idiot by even a bigger idiot...or didn't you noticed the tail?"

Zarbon's eyes widened when he saw Naruto wiggeling his tail and said "A Saiyan? And one with blond hair? I never saw anything like that before...perhaps an genetical failure."

Naruto "Look in the mirror and dare to say that to me again."

Zarbon glared at Naruto "You can mock my strength but don't you dare to mock my beauty! For that one I will demolish you."

Itachi spoke "No...I'll be your opponent."

Zarbon looked at Itachi and said "Fine...you will die anyway and I don't care in what order you go."

Itachi closed his eyes and said "Your trust in your own power and lack of considering your enemies power will be your undoing." and Itachi opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan but this one was different. The cross pattern was still present but the ends of it connected at each other and gave it a strange appearance.

Zarbon saw those eyes and looked freaked out "Oh dear what's wrong with your eyes!"

Itachi looked at Zarbon and said "Nothing is wrong with my eyes...I just perfected my technique."

Zarbon wanted to rush at him but before he could do it Itachi said "Rush forward, right punch, left kick, left uppercut and spinning right heelkick."

Zarbon was shocked and thought _What was that! He knew what I was gonna do before I did it! Did he guess it? or foresaw it? Better test it out._

Zarbon stepped quickly to the left but Itachi didn't say or do anything and Zarbon thought _I see...so he guessed it._

Zarbon flew up and started to gather energy and Itachi said "You know I'll jump up and dodge your right fist and left leg and kick you to the ground right?"

Zarbon's eyes became as big as teacups _So he does know what I'm going to do! But why didn't he react when I made my side-step? Doesn't matter...if I can't get him with my normal moves than I can better transform...that way I'm faster and stronger and can outrun him anyway._

Zarbon smirked "So you can see my movements before I make them. That's an interesting technique you have there but it's no use."

Itachi sighed "Just transform already like you intend to do and let's get this over with. We have better things to do...although I will make you tell us everything you know about Frieza."

Zarbon laughed "Hahaha and you really think I will do that? But you're right about one thing...let's get this over with."

Zarbon started to cramp up when he summoned the energy to transform. Suddenly his body expanded and his face became more wide. His nose disappeared and when it was done there was an extremely ugly version of Zarbon.

Itachi "Really grotesk...shall we begin?" and he got into a battle position. Zarbon smirked and rushed at him. Itachi blocked the fist and a knee-strike and dodged a Ki-beam. He countered with a fearsome uppercut followed by a knee-strike and finished his combo with a elbow to Zarbon's face.

Zarbon screamed in pain while he was holding his face. The centre was the most weakest point of his current body and he knew it. That Itachi was able to see it so quickly was an amazing feat. He looked at his opponent and made the mistake to look straight into Itachi's eyes.

Suddenly the enviroment changed. The sun and the sky became red and the surroundings faded into an open space.

Zarbon looked around and wondered what was going on. Suddenly he saw a person and got into a battle position. He looked amazed when he saw the other person...it was none other than himself in his normal form. Suddenly his form was set on fire and his own loud screams tortured his ears.

Suddenly the flames stopped and he saw himself...burned and violated. His face was covered in horrible burns and his eyes were white. Than more clones of himself appeared and the same ritual started over and over again and the screams of himself were frightening.

In the middle of the clones of himself stood Itachi. Itachi suddenly waved his arms and the clones disappeared and re-appeared again...unharmed. Then all the clones were holding knives and started cutting in their own faces until it was an unrecognisable mess.

Zarbon started to scream because of the horror. Itachi smirked and said "These kind of horrors will last for 72 hours unless you tell me everything about Frieza."

Zarbon shouted "NO...I will never tell you about Frieza!"

Itachi shrugged and said "Suit it yourself." and he made an arc with his arm. Zarbon suddenly saw a mirror appear and what he saw almost robbed him from his sanity. He was in his normal form but parts of his face started to melt away. Pieces of bone started to show and his own scream sounded strange in his ears.

The horrors went on and the one vision was even worse than the other. After 15 hours the spirit of Zarbon was broken and he willingly told everything about Frieza. About the ability to transform and his psychic powers. That was all the useful information he could give.

Itachi dispelled the technique and Zarbon fell down...scratching himself and drooling. Itachi saw there was no reason to keep him alive since he would never return to normal. He said Mangekyo sharingan: Amatarasu and Zarbon was covered in black flames and soon his screams ended and only ashes remained.

Bardock was amazed and said "What the hell did you do to him!"

Itachi "That was my Tsukuyomi...a technique that attacks an enemy spirit in my own created world. I just showed him his worst fears. I used his greatest weakness...his vanity. After my technique his spirit was broken and he became insane...so killing him was the humane thing to do."

Bardock glared at Itachi "Remind me to never piss you off...that's one hell of an technique."

Itachi shaked his head "I don't think it will work against you. The people who have a strong spirit...like Kakashi will only be wore down. And on top of that it wouldn't work on people with stronger mental power than me."

Naruto "Before we go explain each others weaknesses I suggest we go to find Frieza and Cell before they decide to do something reckless."

Everyone else nodded and Naruto said "Leave the fighting to me and Bardock. You all became strong when you were training with us but you're not a match for Frieza...yet. And Cell is even stronger. So let's go and when we start fighting move the hell away from our position and find safer places."

The group left and were following Naruto.

_At the enemy's camp_

Cell looked up and said "It seems they defeated your pretty boy Frieza and they're heading straight to us."

Frieza "Let the fools come!"

Cell glared at Frieza "I suggest a change in scenery...this place is a little cramped up."

Frieza sighed "Yeah fine...there is an open space not too far from here."

Both creatures took off and they landed in the open field. They didn't had to wait long and Naruto and the group landed.

Frieza and Cell saw the group. They both noticed that Naruto had a tail. Frieza was also amazed by Bardock's face. He didn't like it...it annoyed him to no end.

Frieza chuckled "Well well what do we have here? The monkey parade!"

Naruto smirked "Hmm Goku already said you call us name because you feel threatened when you're facing a Saiyan."

Cell "So you know Goku. Where is he? I would like to fight him."

Naruto "Perhaps I could tell you...over my dead body."

Cell smirked "That can be arranged my boy." and he stretched out his index and middle finger and fire a ki-beam. Naruto simply swatted it away.

Cell's eyes widened a little bit and said "So it doesn't seem that you're as weak as I thought you would be."

Naruto "And I didn't thought you would be so ugly. What's that perfect form for anyway? Perfect uglyness? And Vegeta was right when he said you had a head that was formed as a male reproductive organ only that would be an insult for the reproductive organs all around the universe."

Cell was baffled and then he started to get mad "WHY YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Naruto shrugged "You can surely try. Bardock...you can take care of Frieza...make sure to make enough icecubes to keep our soda's cold."

Bardock smirked "Sure thing."

Frieza started to laugh "That monkey I've killed before...beating me...what a joke! Hahahaha he'll be dead quicker than I can make marshmellows!"

Bardock crossed his arms "I will beat you and not only that...I will beat you in your strongest form."

Frieza's eyes widened a bit but then began to smirk "It seems Zarbon was in a talking mood."

Bardock "Not really...let's just say he was happy that he could tell us about you and he was even happier when he was dead."

Frieza "Fine...but you asked for this. Now you will see why I am called the strongest being in the universe!" And he started to transform. The earth began to shake and Frieza's armor cracked like it was nothing. Suddenly a bright light covered the area and Frieza was transformed into his ultimate form.

Bardock saw him and felt his power and thought to himself _This will be a hard fight...I'm not even completely sure I can beat him. This is getting really exciting!_

Naruto got his serious face "Well Cell...shall we start as well?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well this was another chapter...the long awaited fight of Super Cell vs. Naruto and Frieza vs. Bardock!"

**Piccolo suddenly walks into the room to everyone's amazement and gave Mnarutodbz a sheet of paper.**

**Mnarutodbz **"What's this Piccolo?"

**Piccolo **"The people of hell are placing bets on Frieza and Cell."

**Vegeta **"Their placing bets now! Fine...10.000 on Naruto and Bardock! Go Saiyan team!"

**Goku **"I second that! Let's go!"

**Tsunade runs into the room looking like a lunatic and smashed on Mnarutodbz's desk **"Did someone say bets! I'm in!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"Darn those gamble addicts. Ow before we close this chapter I have something to say. On my profile there is a poll right now. I advice to check it out since it's concerning this story! This message is repeated from the start of this chapter and will be repeated again at the start of next chapter. Please don't forget to review and see you next time!"


	20. Chapter 19: To Earth

**Mnarutodbz stands in a crowded room **"Hey people...I'm back...along with a lot of characters that shouldn't be here!"

**Piccolo glares at Mnarutodbz **"We're here to see which people wins the bet!"

**Babidi **"Yeah..I voted for Frieza and Cell!"

**Piccolo smacks Babidi on the head **"SHUT UP UNLESS YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"Oh well...let's just go to the reviews...that way this chapter will soon be over with...and the people could go back to Hell where they belong!"

**Storylover213 **"Yes! Finally a show down worthy of the history books. Bardock and Naruto vs. Perfect Cell perfect form (?) and Frieza final form! Also is Broly ever gonna get a girlfriend or is he just scared of a human girl 'cause he knows his ass will get whipped by jer making her bitch."

**Broly reads the review and cocked his eyebrow **"Who is this Jer? And why should I be scared?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"I don't know who that Jer person is. And by the way...isn't Perfect Cell perfect form a little bit double-up?"

**dsgundam00 **"Nice job, hey since Anko is pregnant, I wonder if the children would be fraternal twins, one looking like Goku and the other looking like Vegeta. Also if she's pregnant, does that mean the other pairings are going to have children in the future too?"

**Vegito sweatdrops and shudders **"T-t-twins!"

**Mnarutodbz glared at Vegito **"Actually I didn't plan to do it but I like the idea."

**Anko appears and hits Mnarutodbz in the face and yells **"BASTARD! And I'll get you too...*Looks at the name* dsgundam00...Just wait and see!"

**RedRangerBelt **"I'm betting on Naruto and Bardock. Does Naruto easliy kick Cell's ass, or is a bit of a challange for him? Does Draganth manage to get any of the Biju? Will any more of the Jinchuuriki do the soul bond thing like Naruto and the Kyuubi did? I completely agree that Lee and Gai are crazier than Broly was, and that's saying something. Do Bardock and Namia get together? I swear Saiyans have to turn everything into a compittion. Is the world coming to an end? Badock later than Kakashi? I swear Naruto's prowess on the battle field on isults riveals his prowess on the regualar battle field. When will Bardock's vision be expalined?"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"OH...MY...KAMI! So much! **reads the review and clears his throat **Ok your bet is noted. Cell was a very strong opponent and isn't a pushover of course. If Draganth manages to get the bijuu...just wait and see. I don't see that soul bond happening to the other Jinchuuriki. For the relation...let's just wait and see although it looks very obvious. And of course the world isn't coming to an end! Everyone makes peace..Draganth turns good and "spreads the love" and Piccolo comes to Naruto to make marshmellows...or not...who can tell? I don't understand the next question. Naruto picked up Vegeta's nasty habit and became a worthy taunter. Bardock's vision will eventually be explained."

**Digi-Dragon001 **"Um, err...I hope Naruto and Bardock win, otherwise, the whole universe is doomed!"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"Don't forget about us you dunce!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You're not there aren't you...sucker."

**Vegeta **"WHAT! I'll get you for that bastard!"

**Grocamol **"Vagito and Anko, had to happen sooner or later.(Droonia) Romance and mayhem is in the air, the thought of it makes me want to cuddle with Ênrϋ(grocamol) get back to where you came from you SADISTIC NYMPHOMANIC HARPY!(Droonia) WHAT DID YOU SAY!(Brian)'sweatdrops' your in trouble now.(Grocamol) before this gets out of hand, I would say its to bad Brolly couldn't join the fight 'picks up a big plasma gun and aims at Droonia'(Droonia)'smirks' you think that'll hurt me?(Grocamol)'smirks back' you have no idea 'shoots Droonia into the field and creates a small atomic cloud from the blast' I place 2,000 for the bet on naruto please" 'other characters sweatdrop' "WHAT!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops and so does the cast of the story.**

**Vegeta **"He's...crazy...no...they are crazy! WHAT THE HHHEELLLL!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"It is kinda funny...in a weird, whacky and sadistic way...although next time...use a knife! It's a lot cleaner than a over the top plasma gun and if you really want to do a good job...use a wore-down kitchen knife...hurts more ;)"

**Goku sweatdrops **"You're almost as bad as Vegeta...let's just go to the next review before you two are going to scheme petty little schemes."

**Mnarutodbz and Vegeta scheming petty little schemes for the next review of Grocamol & co.**

**SuperNarutoLover **"I read all chapter(s) and I have to say I love the story...One of the best ones I've seen so far! Although the grammar could be a little bit better at times. I love the humor between the characters and I laughed my ass off with Tayuya being in her period.

Naruto has sick taunting skills...Vegeta's bad influence.

Will that Namia character hook up with Bardock or that Asteron fellow?

How will Anko's child look like?

And really stop harassing Goku! *gives Goku a cookie* And for Mnarutodbz *Shennin Goroshi*

Keep writing!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you for the positive comment! I know my grammar isn't perfect but at least I try to make it understandable."

**Vegeta interupts **"And what that's crap about 'bad influence'? IT'S AN ART I'LL TELL YOU...ART!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops and clears his throat **"Ooookkkaaayy...I already gave an answer to that question with RRB's review. Anko's child will look like either Anko or Vegito...hehe."

**Goku catches cookie and eats it **"*Crunch crunch* twank yuouou *crunch crunch*"

**Mnarutodbz receives 1000 years of death and flies away **"DAMN IT NOT AGAAAIIIINNNNNN."

**Goku still eating **"*crunch crunch* diskwaimer pweazzee."

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

The open clearing was silent. The wind didn't move any branches and the birds were silent. It was just like christmas night alone without the crying parents who paid too much for their children's presents.

The two Saiyans were standing against the two freaks of nature. The others took their distance. Suddenly, without a warning, the four warriors rushed into action. First they were fighting just next to each other but then they slowly removed theirselves.

_Frieza and Bardock_

Frieza started the action. He wanted to punch Bardock who simply dodged it. Bardock countered with a punch of his own but Frieza was just able to dodge it and hit Bardock with his tail.

Bardock retaliated with a hard kick against Frieza's body.

Frieza "Ow...that hurt...that ACTUALLY HURT!"

Bardock "What's the matter Frieza? Can't take the pain?"

Frieza got a mad look on his face and started to fight even harder. Bardock stood his own against the ice tyrant. Suddenly Frieza's muscles became bigger and his body expanded a bit giving it a more bulky appearance.

Frieza smirked "I'm finally at 100%! You should be honored, the last time I used this was when I was sparring against my brother!"

Bardock crossed his arms "Cut the crap! I'll show you what a true Saiyan can do...come!"

Frieza chuckled "As you wish."

The two started to fight again but soon Bardock was dominated. He got a hard fist in the gut and a knee against his head. A barrage of fists severely weakened him. At one moment Frieza managed to wrap his tail around Bardock's throat...

_Naruto and Cell_

Naruto and Cell seemed to disappear into thin air. During the first few punches Naruto turned into a super-saiyan. Both fought seriously although Cell made it look like it was a game. A smile covered his face the entire fight. Naruto jumped back and made handsigns and cried out Demon art: Ethereal blades devastation! Mystic orange blades rushed at Cell and one even managed to hit him.

He seemed hurt but the other second he seemed fine.

Naruto _Oh yeah...he has Piccolo's regenerative powers...darn it._

Cell smirked and said with his annoying english accent "My turn!"

He rushed at Naruto and placed a mean right hook to his face. Naruto was send flying and Cell fazed out and appeared the way Naruto was going. Cell kicked him up in the air and fazed out again. At Naruto's peak Cell appeared and kicked him into the ground.

Dirt and ground blew up at the place Naruto crashed and when Cell got a clean view he saw a big crater and Naruto was send underground.

Cell smirked "Tsk, and here I was hoping he would actually be a challenge like that Gohan. Oh well you can't have it all..."

_Bardock and Frieza_

Bardock was bleeding and was being strangled by Frieza's tail. He looked at the face he hated so much for so many years.

Bardock thought to himself _In this short period I became so strong and yet...I still can't beat him. I should've lost my life defending planet Vegeta and it was no use...NO..I already lost one home to him once...I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!_

Suddenly Bardock felt a new strange energy through his body and his body started to pull...like it was pulsating.

Frieza saw something he never hoped to see. Bardock's eyes turned green and his hair started to go up in shockwaves. Suddenly Bardock let out a loud scream and Frieza released his grip because of the sheer force and was send flying.

He came down with a hard bang and when he got up he saw Bardock. His hair stood right up and changed color. Instead of black hair it was now golden. His onyx black eyes were now green. Pure power came off him in waves.

Frieza shouted "What's this! Saiyans transform into apes...not this!"

Bardock looked at his hands and talked more to himself than to Frieza "So this is the power Kakarot was talking about...and it just happened at the right time. I can use this...I can win...yes!"

Frieza heard Bardock talking to himself and said "You...win? Don't make me laugh!"

Bardock looked at Frieza and said "Don't be too sure about that...after all...I just became a super saiyan!"

Frieza had a little sweatdrop running down his temple and said "S-super...Saiyan...you mean the legend is true!"

Bardock smirked "It's true...and not only that...you will be destroyed by one!"

Frieza regained control of himself and his emotions and had his old cocky smirk back "We shall see! I'll blast you into oblivion and this time I will make sure you are truly dead!"

Frieza rushed at Bardock but he disappeared faster than Frieza could see. Suddenly Frieza got a hit in the back of his head. Frieza got on his knees while he was holding the back of his head. Immediatly Bardock appeared in front of him and Frieza got an relentless knee against his face.

Frieza was send flying but suddenly he stopped himself and started to scream while he was holding his face.

Frieza shouted "AH YOU BLASTED MONKEY! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FACE!"

Bardock smirked "I wanted to rearrange your face a little for your funeral. Now I see it's no use no matter what I'll do. Guess I have to completely destroy you...maybe you look nicer as particles."

Frieza got into a state of blind rage and flew up in the air. He raised his index finger and a huge ball appeared. The attack he normally used for destroying planets and Bardock knew this.

Bardock looked at the big ball and thought _Oh no...he's mad and will try to destroy this planet!_

Frieza laughed like the insane maniac he was and threw the ball. Bardock rushed at it and held his hands against the ball while Frieza was still laughing. Bardock felt the huge pressure but suddenly he pushed his hands up and threw it back.

Frieza never thought someone would be able to do that and was caught off guard. His own ball enveloped him and wounded him severely. He fell down, not able to defend himself.

Bardock slowly walked towards him while his right hand a blue Ki-ball appeared...the technique he originally wanted to kill Frieza with.

With a smirk on his face Bardock said "Your reign has finally come to an end...and the ironic part is...that it happened at the hands of a _monkey_...right? Take this Frieza...FOR ALL THE SAIYANS YOU'VE DESTROYED!"

And Bardock threw the Ki-ball and with a loud scream Frieza was destroyed.

Bardock turned back to his normal form and in the distance he could see Naruto fall down. A lot of dirt and ground came from the ground and a huge crater appeared. It looked like Cell was saying something. Then the ground began to shake underneath his feet...

_Naruto and Cell_

Cell suddenly stopped his taunting speech when he felt a spike of energy. He could see the ground was starting to shake and golden light came from underneath the ground while a muffled screaming was heard. Suddenly the ground exploded and Naruto appeared. His hair was long and even spikier and electric currents danced over his body.

Cell sweatdropped and thought to himself _I've seen this before...this is the same thing Gohan did! _then he regained himself _No matter...I came back at that fight stronger than I've ever been and I will destroy this unknown Saiyan right here, right now!_

Naruto looked pissed off and said "You ugly excuse for a washing machine! Look what you have done to my clothes! I'll get you for that!"

Cell smirked "Bring it on kid...bring it on. Come and face your executioner!"

One second Naruto was hovering in mid-air and the next second he had his fist in Cell's stomach. Cell was looking down and the pain really came through to him. He was screaming in agony. He tried to punch Naruto away but he dodged. Naruto opened a barrage of Taijutsu moves.

The melee attacks hurt Cell a lot but weren't strong enough to beat him. Cell only got more angry with the saiyan. Cell cupped his hands at his side and said "KKKAAA". Naruto immediatly did the same and soon they were in full synchronise. They finally said "HHAAAA" and two huge blue beams came off of their hands.

The two beams connected and both were struggling for dominance. Cell thought he had the upper hand but the spectators could clearly see that Naruto wasn't giving his all and that the two beams were at a deadlock. The beams exploded in the middle and Cell stepped back a bit. He looked at the location Naruto should be at...but he wasn't there!

Cell looked around and said "Where is that fool!"

Behind him he heard "I'm right here." and he was kicked into the air.

Naruto crossed his arms so that the backs of his hands were across each other. Lightning appeared between them and when it intensified his arms slowly returned to their normal position. Naruto had an yellow electric Ki-ball between his hands and pushed it towards Cell while he cried out Electric dome attack!

Cell experienced great pain before his body totally dissolved. The battle was over and Naruto fell down to one knee while he returned to his normal form. The others joined him.

Bardock was the first one that reached him "You alright?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I'm fine. Just went a little overboard."

Itachi "He's gone now. I could see his entire body was destroyed during the attack...mission complete."

Sakura "Yeah...I'm happy about it! Those guys gave me the creeps!"

Naruto smirked "Who wouldn't get the creeps from them? They were tyrants and got what they deserved. Let's check the surviving villagers to see if they are okay."

_At Draganth's secret hide-out_

Sasuke was training the entire time. The perfect demonic clone that Draganth left behind was merciless. Sasuke became stronger...stronger than he ever hoped to be.

During their sparring session Draganth suddenly looked focused on something else.

Sasuke "What's the matter?"

Draganth "It seems...they destroyed the fighters that came out of the portals. That makes 3 out of 4. Too bad. I hoped they would last longer than that."

Sasuke "If they come too close we will take care of them."

Draganth "We're not ready...not yet. The only way to secure victory over them is when my true self absorbs the energy he supposed to and transforms into his original self."

Draganth didn't believe he would transform into the Archfiend...he really thought he WAS the Archfiend.

Sasuke "So what do we do now?"

Draganth chuckled like a madman "I've already took this scenerio in mind. Let's just say I have some friends in high places and that most of the fighters will get really busy. They probably leave this planet hahaha."

_With Naruto_

The group were on their way home. The surviving villagers were fine except the fact many had to bury their loved ones. The group noticed the villagers would rebuild the damage and decided to go home.

When they arrived at Konoha Naruto was immediatly picked up by an ANBU with a very important mission.

Naruto came along with the ANBU to the Hokage tower. He was surprised when he saw Goku, Vegeta, Broly and Gohan there together with the Elder Kai. Tsunade stood right in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked around and said "What's going on here?"

Suddenly a strange voice said "We have some trouble on earth."

The group turned around and Tsunade freaked out "What the...HE'S GREEN!"

Goku got a big grin on his face "Piccolo! How have you been?"

Tsunade almost facefaulted "You know him? What _IS_ he?"

Vegeta "Originally an alien born on the planet Namek, he grew up on earth...was Kakarot's enemy, became good later, went to heaven, chose to go to hell and have been guarding it ever since."

Tsunade looked confused...she lost Vegeta on the whole went to heaven, chose to go to hell thing.

Piccolo said "No time to go into details...we don't have much time...a day at most. Goku...is this the kid you talked about?" and Piccolo pointed at Naruto. Goku nodded.

Piccolo said "Good than I can begin. As you all know I've been guarding Hell for quite a long time. I've trained some people who are helping me on occassion. Since recently strange things happen...someone is screwing around and some bad guys almost escaped. These things happen more frequently the last few hours and at this rate we can't ensure that they all could stay there...especially not our 'best friends'."

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened "You mean...Frieza, Cell and the other guys we've defeated could come to earth!"

Piccolo nodded "Indeed, that's why I and the Elder Kai discussed this matter. There are enough people here and they can miss you for the coming time. While you guys protect Earth once more they can continue the search for that..."

The Elder Kai said "Draganth."

Piccolo "Oh yes...that Draganth person. You guys have a day to prepare if you choose to come."

Naruto nodded "This is quite the pickle indeed. When I, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Broly go a lot people stay here. Like the 5 remaining reinforcements the elder Kai send when the Saiyans were here, Asteron, Vegito, Bardock and Namia. Of course they also have Kakashi and the others as well. I say we go...what about you guys?"

Broly crossed his arms "I've been looking for a good fight and I finally want to fight that Frieza guy. On top of that I'll take every chance to get rid of two certain unibrow parade idiots. If I hear the word 'youth' one more time I swear I'm gonna kill someone."

Goku pumped his arms up in the air and yelled "YOUTH!"

Broly glared at Goku and clenched his fists "KAKAROTTTTT!"

Vegeta interupted "Save that for the bad guys..." and Vegeta started to smirk "You can count me in...I never miss out on a good fight!"

Gohan "You can always count on me Piccolo...I'll come as well."

Piccolo "Good...then I see you here tomorrow...until then I have to go back to Hell."

Tsunade "Why don't you stay here?"

Piccolo glared at Tsunade "Must I really imitate your first reaction or can you come up with it yourself?"

Naruto "Just one minute Piccolo...how long will this entire thing last?"

Piccolo looked at Naruto "If everything goes smooth...about a year."

Vegeta yelled "WHAT A YEAR! Don't you think that's important information to give before we agreed!"

Piccolo sweatdropped "Ehm...see ya tomorrow." and he vanished.

Vegeta scolded "Damn that Namekkian bastard!"

Naruto shaked his head "Really...Hinata is not going to like this."

Suddenly three Saiyans started to sweat...neither of the ladies were going to like this news.

The Saiyans quickly decided to go to their homes and explain the situation...it's always better to go through the worst parts as soon as possible. As an attempt to soften the blow they decided to take the girls out to dinner. Unfortunately things didn't worked out as they planned...

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto came home and Hinata was there as well. Naruto told her to sit down and explain the situation. Hinata took it surprisely calm.

She said "So let me get this right; The one that guards Hell from the planet Goku and Vegeta protected came to this planet and asked help from you and the rest. You need to go there for an entire year if you're lucky. Am I correct so far?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata stood up and went to the bedroom. Naruto became scared. He was afraid Hinata would cry her eyes out. Eventually he went into the bedroom and saw that Hinata was...packing?

Naruto "Hinata...what are you doing?"

Hinata answered "Packing."

Naruto "I can see that...but why so much?"

Hinata "Do you think I'll let you go alone with the rest? Oh no mister...I'm coming with you!"

Naruto startled "But Hinata...this isn't a vacation...this is serious business...you could get hurt!"

Hinata "It's better than staying here alone...I'm coming and that's FINAL!"

Naruto sighed and thought to himself _Kami...what did I do to piss you off so much! And then to think that this is Hinata...I'm feeling sorry for Goku and Vegeta already._

Naruto tried to protest but it was futile. She may not have the explosive power like Tayuya or Temari but when she puts her mind on something not even a super saiyan 4 Gogeta could bring her off that idea. Eventually Naruto agreed that she could come with him.

_With Vegeta and Tayuya_

Vegeta ducked behind the couch to dodge a kunai. As people could expect...she didn't take the news very well. When she heared it she went berserk! Hell hath no fury like Tayuya's!

While Vegeta was taking cover behind the couch he thought to himself _Perhaps...I should've been more subtle instead of saying it bluntly._

Tayuya screamed "YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU GO AWAY FOR A WHOLE KAMIDAMNED YEAR! I'LL CHASE YOU UNTIL HELL AND BEYOND IF I HAVE TO!

Vegeta _Oh great...and I thought Bulma could be persistent! Oh well better give it her way before she's become a stalker!_

_With Goku and Temari_

Goku came home and played the ignorant happy guy and tried to sneak in the bad news...unfortunately it didn't work. After Goku told it Temari rushed to her fan and started to swing it like a machine.

Goku was dodging and thought to himself _I don't know what's worse...Chi-chi's frying pan or Temari's fan..._ Suddenly a windscythe bursted through the wall and Goku kept on thinking _No...I'm sure now...Temari's fan is worse!_

Goku lost his concentration a little bit because of all of the dodging and Temari grabbed him by his collar and said "Okay stupid island dweller...you have 2 choices...either take me with you or else...you will have to take me shopping, every day for a whole year when you come back!"

Goku's eyes shot open _Sorry Piccolo...Vegeta...Naruto...a man gotta do what a man has to do._

_At the restaurant where they Saiyans supposed to meet_

Naruto, Hinata, Vegeta, Tayuya, Goku and Temari arrived at the restaurant. They talked about everything and decided their hands were tied. They decided to leave that business until tomorrow and just enjoy the meal.

The group entered and suddenly the waitress asked to Goku "So sir, what do you like to eat?"

Vegeta, Naruto and Temari gave the waitress a filthy glare and Temari even said "You had to ask...didn't you!"

Goku gloated "Well I like rice, chicken, noodles, ramen, teriyaki"

The groups plus waitress "..."

Goku continued "Beef, spinach, carrots, beef shanghai."

The group plus waitress "..."

Goku continued further "apples, strawberries, pies, yoghurt..."

Vegeta had enough "SHUT UP ALREADY! I WANNA EAT TODAY...NOT OVER 100 YEARS IDIOT!"

Goku looked weird at Vegeta "But she asked what I like to eat."

Vegeta "She means right now...for dinner...not your eternal list of favorite dishes...some aren't even food!"

Goku pouted and crossed his arms "Be that way you big meanie."

Everyone else sweatdropped, but finally the waitress could take in order...although that almost took as long as Goku's list of food he was able to mention because the Saiyans ordered so much.

The rest of the evening went without anything out of the ordinary except the occassional Goku Vegeta arguements.

The three Saiyans tucked in early because tomorrow they would have a lot of explaining to do...and hopefully a lot of battles.

_The next day at the Hokage tower_

Broly and Piccolo were glaring at the three Saiyans who lowered their heads. Then they fixated their glares on the three women. The women just glared back at them...with a look that dared either of them to say something.

Neither Piccolo nor Broly had any experience with women personally but their 'man instincts' warned them...and they should thank Kami for that one...or should Piccolo thank himself? NOW I'M CONFUSED!...to continue...Piccolo had no other choice than to bring the women with them.

Piccolo "Okay...are you sure this is EVERYONE?" he asked the three Saiyans. The Saiyans nodded.

Piccolo "Great...then we should get going."

Tayuya spoke up "To hell?"

Piccolo glared at her "No...to the look-out of the Earth...you'll see when you get there."

All the people made physical contact and teleported out of there to appear on the look-out. The three women and Naruto looked around...amazed by how clean and beautiful it was.

Suddenly a very old Namek came out of the house in the middle. The old Namek walked to the group and introduced himself.

The namek said "I'm Koro. I believe some of you met my father...Dende. I'm the guardian of the Earth. Nice to meet you."

Goku "Nice to meet you too Koro. I'm Goku.." and Goku introduced the rest.

Piccolo said "Now that the introductions have taken place it's time for me to return to Hell. Koro will keep you informed when someone escaped or when something happens that a lot escape. He will be your information beacon. Good luck you guys."

Vegeta "So...namek. What's the plan to do now?"

Koro cleared his throat "Just call me Koro. Furthermore the general idea is when I get a message from Hell I should warn you guys and then you can go to eliminate the threat. Some weaker ones have escaped but the military forces of the Earth already took care of them."

Vegeta "I don't mean something like that...I mean about living quarters...food...you know...the primary needs."

Koro sweatdropped "I...thought you would all stay here..."

Vegeta "Are you really the son of Dende? If you are I think you should at least should've inherit his brains. Me and Kakarot can only stand each for so long but not as roommates."

Koro "What should you suggest since you're so smart mister prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Well that's easy...don't you think I would be stupid enough to not foresee the seemily very small chance that I could return if necessary? I made sure to put some money from Capsule Corp to the side for this kind of situation."

Koro snorted "Tch..how much?"

Vegeta smirked "Enough to buy houses for 100 people and feed them for at least 10 years."

Tayuya "What...is Capsule Corp?"

Vegeta glared at Tayuya "I told you about Bulma right? Her father found the Capsule Corperation. That old geezer was a idiot at times...but brilliant nonetheless. When he passed away Bulma inherited everything. When she passed away the compagny passed to me and my offspring. At that time I decided we should made a buffer for a situation like this."

Goku nodded "Good thinking Vegeta...or else we should find a job first before we could live on our own."

Vegeta glared at Goku "Who said I would spend it on your house Kakarot."

Goku's eyes bulged out while Vegeta laughed.

The group flew away in search for suitable living quarters and Koro thought _Damn it Piccolo...they would give me more problems than I bargained for!_

_With the group_

They flew over Earth. Many things changed. Some places that were filled with nature made place for concrete cities filled with more people than it supposed to maintain. Some places remained as beautiful as ever since mankind didn't want to lose such gorgious places and that was the thing Vegeta, Goku and Naruto were looking for.

Next stop was the bank. Vegeta made some precautions when it came to his...reserve funds. First there was an fingerprint test and then a blood test. The last part before the safe was an eye-scan. Everything checked out...of course and the group left with a big amount of money...enough to buy at least half of the city and strangely enough it wasn't even half of the amount of money Vegeta stocked up.

Everyone could say a lot of things about Vegeta but when he did something he did it thoroughly!

Soon after that they bought a piece of ground and started to build houses and moved in...after all this wasn't some sort of short vacation to Earth.

_The next day_

Naruto woke up in the house he build with the help of Goku and Vegeta. He looked at the window and saw it was dark. He turned around and saw Hinata sleeping.

Naruto thought to himself while he was sleepdrunk _Guess I woke up early this time around...oh well since I'm up I can better make some breakfast._

He walked out of the bedroom with his pyama's on and looked at the clock.

Naruto _It's 10:30...but it's still dark outside! What going on here?_

Naruto rushed outside and looked at the sky. The sky was filled with black and red clouds that seem to go to a single point in a swirling motion.

A voice said "It's starting."

Naruto looked and saw Vegeta leaning against the tree.

Naruto said "Hey Vegeta...how long have you been standing there?"

Vegeta "For far too long sleepyhead! Get dressed because I guess it's time for action."

Naruto "Great...after I get dressed we gotta wake up Goku and Broly!"

Vegeta "I'll take care of Kakarot...and Broly was already awake before I was."

Naruto rushed back inside while Vegeta went off to wake up Goku. Maybe it was Naruto's imagination but he heard a loud noise. He ignored it for the time being because he was in a hurry.

He ran outside fully dressed and ready for action and then he saw what the loud noise was...He saw a bed outside and a screaming Temari and a sleeping Goku.

Vegeta tried to wake up Goku but he kept on sleeping so the Saiyan prince did what he usually did with Trunks when he didn't wake up...he picked up the bed and threw it out of the house with the sleeping beauty...in this case two sleeping beauty's.

Finally Naruto was able to wake Goku up...with a bucket of water. In just thirty minutes the four Saiyans were flying towards the place the clouds swirled together.

Vegeta felt they were coming close and said "Look sharp people...we're almost there."

Goku whined "Why didn't you let me eat breakfast first!"

Vegeta "We didn't had the time you idiot! And if you want to eat so badly then earn your keep!"

Goku pouted "Fine...but you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day right?"

Broly glared at Goku "Kakarot...for you every meal is the most important thing of the day...so just shut up...you're getting on my nerves!"

Naruto "This isn't the time to insult each other...so just stop it...if you don't like it take it out on the thing or things that come out of that big gap ahead of us."

The four Saiyans looked at the gap and many black dots came out of it. Those black dots were people or other things.

_In the city_

There was panic everywhere. First people were worried when they saw the sky change and started to form a spiral. Suddenly it seemed like the sky was bursting open and all kind of things came down.

Some people even recognised some things because they were criminals that died recently. Some things didn't even look human!

Some guy said to another guy "Hey...didn't this kind of thing happen before? Around 1200 years or so?"

That other guy said "Yeah I thought it was...I thought it was something like an urban legend...we better run!"

The city was filled with all kind of things. Surely the humans who came back weren't any trouble...the real trouble were those strange things that were more powerful than anything they could through at them.

One was extremely menacing...none other than Frieza! He saw a lot of people run away and suddenly he saw them move to a building that was a school. Frieza smirked and wanted to blast that thing with all people in it!

The blast left his fingers but suddenly the school was surrounded by a green barrier.

Right in front of them someone slowly came down from the sky. Frieza saw the tall man.

Frieza chuckled and said "Well well...what do we have here? Someone who uses Ki-attacks."

The man was Broly and he smirked "Ah Frieza...I was hoping I would find you here."

Frieza's eyes widened "You know about me?"

Broly "You bet...you were the ice tyrant...until you was beaten by a Saiyan called Kakarot...you survived and was later killed by a half-Saiyan called Trunks. That must be really frustrating...being beaten by a Saiyan...killed by a half-Saiyan and now you are back again to be killed by a Saiyan once again!"

Frieza shuddert "You...you are...?"

Broly nodded "Yes I am...and yes you will die!"

Broly started to power-up to a super-Saiyan and Frieza's eyes showed fear "No...not...another one! Impossible!"

_Somewhere else_

Cell was sending his little Cell juniors everywhere. He enjoyed the view of his little spawns torturing humans. Suddenly 3 from the 7 were destroyed in one move. Cell looked up and saw...Vegeta.

Cell smirked "Well well...a warrior that looks just like Vegeta. I guess you're his offspring."

Vegeta smirked as well "I don't think so...Cell. You're dealing with the real deal right now!"

Cell's eyes widened "That can't be! Only the residents of Hell could come down...not you!"

Vegeta "Who said I was dead? And now I'm gonna do what I couldn't do the first time I fought you...destroy you in so many pieces that you can't even fill an ashtray!"

_In another location_

Cooler and his minions were wreaking havoc in the rich part of town. They looked like some trigger-happy children with Ki-attacks.

Two minions just wanted to blast a few older people until they both received a kick to the head. The looked back and saw Goku.

Goku smirked "Well...I found Cooler...this should be fun although it's for a second time."

_In the outskirts of the city_

The Ginyu force (except captain Ginyu because something happened to him in hell...frozen for all eternity.) together with Dodoria, Zarbon, Nappa and Raditz were having their interpretation of fun.

Suddenly a large Ki-blast took care of Raditz and Nappa. The 6 that remained looked at the location the blast came from and saw Naruto.

Naruto smirked when he saw the surprised faces and said "Well well...I feel like a small kid in a candy shop."

_With Frieza and Broly_

Frieza was looking at a super-saiyan Broly. It was the sight he hated so much...Saiyans with golden hair and green eyes.

Broly crossed his arms "It's time to send you back where you belong Frieza...you're finished."

Frieza gathered every bit of power he had in his body and screamed "NEVER! I'LL NEVER GO BACK...YOU DIE!"

He rushed forward and he punched Broly right in the head! Frieza was surprised Broly didn't make any type of movement. He didn't even tried to avoid his fist!

Broly didn't do anything...he didn't scream...didn't step back. He was standing there like he was a wall.

Suddenly Broly said "That one...was for free hehe."

Frieza sweatdropped and was suddenly send flying! He didn't even hit the ground or Broly launched a few green Ki-balls after him that connected. A huge explosion took place but Frieza jumped out of the smoke that explosion made and threw two discs. Broly flew away while Frieza was laughing and let the discs follow Broly.

Suddenly Broly caught the discs...much to Frieza's surprise and threw it right at him!

Frieza ducked under the discs but when he moved his head up Broly was standing right before him and Frieza was looking right a Broly's palm!

Broly smirked "Meet my Omega blaster...freak."

And suddenly a huge _BOOM _was heard when Broly's omega blaster destroyed Frieza.

_With Vegeta and Cell_

Cell was looking at Vegeta. Cell always had the huge problem that his own ego was so big that he underestimates his opponents. He also made that mistake in this case.

He send his little evil offsprings at Vegeta. They came pretty close to him but suddenly Vegeta released Ki from his body and the Cell juniors were eliminated.

Cell thought to himself _He destroyed the remaining juniors in his normal form without even breaking a sweat! This might prove more of a challenge than I anticipated._

Cell got in a fighting position and said "Transform and attack...I'll wait until you're ready."

Vegeta crossed his arms and said "No thanks...I don't need to transform to beat you...I can hardly believe you didn't became much stronger than before. With all the cells you have in your body you should be able to be much stronger...oh well guess that Frieza's cells are holding you back."

Cell smirked "Still as arrogant as ever aren't you _Prince_ Vegeta? Have you forgotten what happened last time?"

Vegeta "No I didn't...and I am not being arrogant this time..this time I'm stating a fact!"

Cell got a mad look on his face and rushed at Vegeta. He tried to kick Vegeta's head but Vegeta simply blocked it with his fore-arm. Cell used every melee move he had but Vegeta simply dodged or blocked them all.

Vegeta suddenly jumped back and got in a position Cell knew all too well. Cell cupped his hands at his side and charged a Kamehameha wave.

Vegeta cried out "GALICK GUN...FIREEEE"

Cell yelled at the same time "KA...ME..HA..ME..HAAA."

The two beams were heading for each other but much to Cell's surprise his Kamehameha wave was pushed back like it wasn't even there! Vegeta's Galick gun enveloped him and his body was torn apart until nothing remained.

Vegeta "Hmph...pitiful!"

_With Goku_

Cooler's goons surrounded Goku while Goku had a look on his face that resembled an innocent child.

The leader of the goons called Salza said to Goku "Well well that is a face I remember. I think I fought your ancestor."

Goku smiled "I don't know if you fought my ancestor...but I do remember fighting you."

Salza's eyes widened a bit "Are _you_ the one we fought?"

Goku nodded but immediatly felt a larger power coming. He saw Cooler and Cooler saw him. Everyone immediatly burst into action. Cooler's squadron was simply destroy with a small Ki-blast...Goku didn't even bother to fight them since he knew he could beat him even if he lost his 2 legs and 1 arm.

He and Cooler started fighting. Cooler was a bit stronger compared to the time Goku fought him the last time. Unfortunately for Cooler Goku became MUCH stronger. They simply started with a melee fight but Cooler quickly found out that it was no use. Goku was too strong and too good with melee combat.

Suddenly Cooler jumped back and used a barrage of small Ki-beams at Goku. Goku just stood there and took it. When the smoke cleared Cooler could clearly see that he didn't hurt Goku...he didn't even manage to scorch his eyebrows!

Goku smirked and said "My turn..." and he used a big beam to destroy Cooler.

Goku stood there and said "So that's over with...the only thing to do now is to find a good shop for food."

_With Naruto_

Naruto surprised the Ginyu force by destroying Dodoria and Zarbon without even trying...he simply said it was boring fighting those two because he met them before.

Naruto continued "So...let the fun begin...by the way...who are you guys?"

Recoome looked at Naruto "You really want to know? Then pay attention!"

Suddenly the entire area went pitch black and somehow a spotlight shined upon the one that was speaking.

Guldo "I'm the small but fine...Guldo!"

Recoome "I'm the big but emotional nice guy...Recoome!"

Jeice "Yeeeaahh...I'm the handsome stud...Jeice!"

Burter "I'm the fastest thing you've ever seen in your live...Burter!"

All then spoke "Together we are..." and they got into a strange pose "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Suddenly a Ki-blast appeared and destroyed Guldo. The rest freaked out and Jeice said "Hey mate...what was that all 'bout? We weren't even done yet!"

Naruto danced on his toes like a ballerina and said "I'm the blond sadistic little Saiyan Naruto also called..." and he also got in a stupid pose like the Ginyu force and said "The ugly frog eliminator."

Jeice changed into a darker shade of red and said "Hey ya guys...I think he's tauntin' us!"

Naruto smirked "Aww...whatever gave you _THAT _idea..."

Jeice "That's it! No one makes fun of the Ginyu force! Recoome...Burter...let's take 'im out!"

The three rushed at Naruto and started to punch and to kick but none of them were able to hit Naruto.

Suddenly the group took their distance and Jeice panted while he said "What's up with this guy? He's just like that other Saiyan who came to Vegeta's help back at planet Namek."

Recoome "I don't care! I just need to get my hands on him...then he's finished!"

Before Jeice or Burter could hold him back, Recoome rushed at Naruto but instead of hitting Naruto he hit an after-image. Naruto stood behind him and destroyed him with a vicious Ki-blast.

Both Jeice and Burter were standing there...crazy with fear. Jeice said "This...is ain't normal Burter! I suggest we hightail outta here!"

Burter nodded "Yeah...we need some compagnions for this one!"

The both tried to flee much to the frustration of Naruto and he hissed "Cowards!".

He send a Kamehameha wave after them and they were destroyed.

_An hour later_

The portal finally closed although a lot of people escaped hell. The Saiyans meet up.

Vegeta "This is pure madness. We not only have to destroy previous villans but also new ones! On top of that some are even normal humans!"

Naruto sighed "That's why they said it would take a year if we were fast...all those escaped people scattered immediatly and now we have to track them down...grr next time I meet Piccolo I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

Broly "Me too...destroying weaklings like those human criminals is just demeaning! The humans can take care of it themselves with their weapons."

Goku "Awww come on you guys. It isn't that bad! At least we have some compagny and I really missed this planet although it has changed quite a bit."

Vegeta glared at Goku "You ate food just now...didn't you...you optimistic bastard!"

Goku sweatdropped "Just a little bit...to regain my strength a little...you know how it gets when I'm hungry."

The two Saiyans started to argue while Broly and Naruto sighed. This was going to be a long year.

**Mnarutodbz **"Yay...finally done! People before we close this chapter I have something to say. The chapter I publish together with this chapter isn't a chapter at all. It's just an collection of all characters."

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"Tsk..than you can skip me! I'm just too populair for that!"

**Goku sweatdrops **"Yeah...you're in a cocky mood."

**Vegeta **"Shut up!"

**Mnarutodbz yells **"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I wasn't finished yet! To continue...This chapter was a filler to explain the time-skip between Naruto and Naruto-shippuudden only they return a little bit earlier than Naruto in the original series...around half a year earlier...for special reasons."

**Goku and Vegeta do the fusion dance and Gogeta appears **"You had a big mouth and neither Goku nor Vegeta could tolerate that...TAKE THIS BIG-BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

**Mnarutodbz flies away and Gogeta says **"I'll close this chapter. Don't forget to review or I'll blast you all! Until next time...*sudden tilts his head* have a nice day."


	21. Character collection

**Mnarutodbz **"Well people as promised...the character collection. A lot of characters have appeared and existing characters have new abilities and sometimes even act different. This part explains why and how. I will only use important characters."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Naruto  
Vegeta  
Goku  
Asteron  
Draganth  
Kakashi  
Itachi  
Sasuke  
Broly  
Bardock  
Namia  
Vegito  
Hinata  
Tayuya  
Temari  
Anko

**Personal records**

**Name: **Naruto**  
Last name: **Uzumaki  
**Starting age: **13  
**Age after time-skip: **15**  
Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Blond  
**Eye color: **Blue  
**Fighting kind: **Allround, uses jutsu's and Ki**  
Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformations  
Demon transformation  
Combination SSJ and Demon transformation  
Able to use demonic arts  
Oozaru transformation  
Saiyan genetical advantages (every Saiyan specialty)

_History_

Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He lost his father and mother when he was an infant and his father sealed the nine-tailed fox inside him at the cost of his own life.

His father hoped the villagers would see him as a hero but fated decided different. The villagers thought he was the nine-tailed fox and would rather see him dead. Then he was taken away by the Elder Kai and was raised by Goku and Vegeta. It was Goku, who had the 7 mystical dragonballs inside him, who suggested that they should wish to make Naruto a Saiyan, so that the training for the hardships to come should go smoother.

Later the Elder Kai came to Naruto and found a solution for the sealed nine-tailed fox by the means of a technique called the 'soul bond'. Shortly after that he returned to Konoha together with Vegeta.

_Character_

Naruto grew up with Goku, Vegeta and others. He took some of the personality's of all people he knew. He certainly has Goku's sense of justice and the taunting skills and sense of humor of Vegeta. He likes honest and caring people and hate people that brag and are the point of his mockery. He is very smart for his age but most of the time he doesn't act like it so that others would underestimate him. Normally he can control his urges but sometimes he really shows that he is a true Saiyan and gets excited over big fights.

_Relationships_

Naruto has a mysterious power that enables him to make friends quickly and often with the most unlikely people. He became good friends with Vegeta and that is a feat on itself. Goku is the one that officially adopted him but he and Goku see each other more like good friends instead of father and son. Later in the story he gets his first girlfriend in the form of Hinata Hyuuga and a while later he was engaged with her.

**Name: **Vegeta**  
Last name: **None (Konoha used Saiyan as a last name)  
**Starting age: **between 1200 and 1300 years old (312 when he died naturally)  
**Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Mostly Ki-based  
**Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformations  
Golden Oozaru transformation  
Saiyan genetical advantages

_History_

Vegeta was the prince of all Saiyans. He started as a villain but gradually he became a good guy. His hard nature became softer over time and even developed warm feelings for his family. After he died after a long life he ended up in other world. At times he was allowed to go to the Kai planet and sometimes trained with Goku. One day the Kai's requested his help. He was reluctant at first but finally would be willing to help if they would give him the same status as Goku. The Kai's agreed and Vegeta gave his help.

_Personality_

Vegeta is arrogant at times like his previous self and sometimes refer to his old title. He often speaks the truth even when it's hard and uses his famous sarcasm to point out obvious things. Unlike in his early years he doesn't see women as reproducing tools since the time he became serious with Bulma. He often taunts opponents and like to tease the people he considers friends. He likes to train and to fight like a true Saiyan and for the rest he doesn't have too much hobby's.

_Relationships_

In the beginning he hated Goku when he was able to beat him and at times became stronger and kept on getting stronger. Later he made peace with it when they were fighting kid Buu and since then he became on friendly terms with Goku. Later his friendship really grew with Goku although Goku sometimes manages to frustrate Vegeta with his naïve remarks and outbursts of stupidity. When he was raising Naruto together with Goku he became rather fond of him. Later in Konoha he developed a romantic relationship with Tayuya, a former Sound ninja. He likes her because she is a strong independant woman that don't take crap from anyone although he hate some female traits like shopping.

**Name: **Goku, Kakarot or the warrior emperor**  
Last name: **Son (the lastname of the one that adopted him Gohan Son)  
**Starting age: **between 1200 and 1300 years old  
**Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Mostly Ki-based

**Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformations  
Golden Oozaru transformation  
Saiyan genetical advantages

_History_

Goku is a Saiyan who was send to Earth when he was a baby, ordered to destroy it. At a young age he hit his head and forgot his mission and became a loving boy. After that he protected the Earth on several occassions. After his last fight against Omega Shenron he absorbed the Dragonballs and became immortal. After that he became a universal guardian who worked with the Kais. In that time he became known through all universes as the warrior emperor. He quickly agreed to train Naruto after he heard the story of the Kais.

_Personality_

Everyone knows Goku is a good man with a deep rooted sense of justice. He was soft but after a few mistakes he became less reluctant to finish off dangerous opponents. He was always a happy and naïve man who mostly looked like he was stupid. He wasn't really stupid for someone he didn't had any sort of education and when it came to fighting he was smarter than most martial artists. In his time he was traveling around the universe he became more serious and smarter. He also got more defensive about himself.

_Relationships_

He really have build up a good relationship with Vegeta and considers him one of his closests friends at this point. He also became very fond of Naruto and certainly has his respect for his abililty to learn quickly. Just like Vegeta he thought a lot of the past or to be more precise...his family. One time he talked with Chi-chi in other world and she told him to move on. Later he finally moved on and even got a new girlfriend named Temari. Temari is a strong woman from the Sand village and although not as dominant (other word...annoying) as Chi-chi she isn't a pushover.

**Name: **Asteron**  
Last name: **None  
**Starting age: **Unknown  
**Race: **Unknown  
**Hair color: **White  
**Eye color: **Green  
**Fighting kind: **Mystic art based

**Special abilities**

Mystical powers  
Able to use light and dark mystic arts

_History_

Not much is known about this person. The only thing we know is that he is the universal guardian of the universe where Konoha is. He is a specialist in demonologie and the mystic arts.

_Character_

Asteron is really a mysterious person. He doesn't talk much and his body language is hardly noticeable. He has a expressionless face most of the time and he doesn't seem to have any sense of humor. On the most sarcastic remarks he gives a normal response, much to the annoyance of others around him. He does seem to have a deep rooted sense for right and justice what became clear when he was talking about Draganth. The Kais of the universe Konoha is let out that Asteron is the strongest guardian they have. His strength mostly lies in the mystic arts. He is pretty good in melee-combat but rather a novice when it comes to Ki.

_Relationships_

Asteron has hardly any relationships. The Saiyans can't place or understand him. Both the Kais seem to have a warm heart for him. The only one that made a relationship clear is Namia, who said she resent Asteron for who he his and his expressionless face.

**Name: **(King) Draganth**  
Last name: **None  
**Starting age: **unknown  
**Race: **Demon  
**Hair color: **Red  
**Eye color: **Blue and red  
**Fighting kind: **Unknown

**Special abilities:**

Unknown although he use summoning at times.

_History_

Draganth was born on the planet Uferial. His father was an S-ranked dragon demon called Jagiloth, who was king of Uferial, while his mother was a goddess. He is a very dangerous, smart and evil individual. He killed his own father to collect the essence of a powerful creature called the Archfiend en claimed the throne for himself. He leaded an assault on the Kai planet, breaking the universal decree that A and S ranked demon shouldn't leave the planet. He and his servants lost and were pushed back. The Kais and the guardians sealed the planet away and now he is back for his own reasons.

_Character_

Draganth is an unstable character. One time he looks sane and the next time he acts like he has an mental illness. He isn't much of a fighter. He can fight but rather let others do the fighting for him while he conducts strange experiments. He doesn't care if his partners or servants die as long as he survives.

_Relationships_

He doesn't have many relationships and most of them are unknown. The only relationship that is known is with Sasuke. He says he has great plans with Sasuke but as the situation with Orochimaru proved...there isn't much of a job security.

**Name: **Kakashi**  
Last name: **Hatake  
**Starting age: **26  
**Age after time-skip: **28  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **White/grew  
**Eye color: **Black and sharingan  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu's

**Special abilities:**

Sharingan  
Mangekyo sharingan later

_History_

Kakashi as a kid was someone who only thought about rules. In the great shinobi war he changed when Obito Uchiha said some hard but true words. Shortly after that Obito died while Kakashi lost his left eye in a fight with the enemy. Obito said in his dying moment that Kakashi should take his sharingan eye to replace his missing eye. After that he learned the ways of the sharingan and became quite adept with it. He became known as the copy ninja of Konoha. He earned a lot of respect and even more...the hokage's trust. He was placed as the leading jonin of squad 7 by the Hokage.

_Personality_

Kakashi seems like a lazy person who only reads perverted books. But he is a very skilled ninja. He has a certain hate for people who kill for the joy of it. He is very good in judging characters and is able to see the bigger picture of certain things.

_Relationships_

He is very distant with people but he is able to make friends. He came on friendly terms with Vegeta and Naruto. He also tried to help Sasuke with his problem but unfortunately he failed. Ever since he protects the village together with Naruto, Vegeta and others.

**Name: **Itachi**  
Last name: **Uchiha  
**Starting age: **17-18  
**Age after time-skip: **19-20  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu's, normally sharingan.

**Special ability:**

Sharingan  
Mangekyo sharingan  
Enhanced mangekyo sharingan

_History_

Itachi Uchiha was known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He was known for his ninja and sharingan skills...until he massacred the entire Uchiha clan. In the Uchiha clan himself he was very distant and everybody thought he was strange. The only one he normally talked to was his little brother Sasuke. Later it became known why he killed the entire Uchiha clan and although most villagers haven't forgive him yet, he is trying to redeem himself until this point.

_Personality_

Itachi is a closed person. He doesn't talk much about himself or his feelings. He is very smart and perceptive and know what his strong parts and limits are. Unlike his younger brother he knows his own and the sharingans shortcomings and knows that the legacy of the Uchiha clan isn't everything. Although he does not say it, his actions prove that he cares for his teammates. He is very silent and doesn't seem to have a sense of humor.

_Relationships_

In the early days the only one he had a good relationship with was Sasuke. Later Sasuke hated him but Itachi still sees Sasuke as his loving little brother. After he killed the Uchiha clan he joined the Akatsuki, a mysterious organisation who hunt the tailed beasts for power. He first met Naruto when he was trying to abduct him for the power of the nine-tailed fox. He and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki were pushed back by Naruto and Jiraiya.

Later he heard that his little brother joined Orochimaru to increase his strength. He left the Akatsuki in search for answers about Sasuke. He found them and decided to join Konoha once more, since he and they found out that someone called Danzo was behind the whole thing about the Uchiha massacre. He now helps Konoha in the hope he can save his brother from the path of evil.

Through missions he gained the trust of Naruto and the others. He seems to have a very good friendly relationship with Goku.

**Name: **Sasuke**  
Last name: **Uchiha  
**Starting age: **15-16  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu's, normally sharingan.

**Special abilities:**

Sharingan  
Rest unknown.

_History_

Sasuke Uchiha is the little brother of the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha. Because of this everyone compares Sasuke's skills with Itachi's. He always lived in Itachi's shadow. He is the only Uchiha that survived the Uchiha massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha and is planning on revenge ever since.

He became a ninja above average measures and when he passed his genin-exam he was placed in squad 7 together with Naruto Uzumaki, Vegeta Saiyan and Sakura Haruno. The missions they had proved to him that both Saiyans were much stronger than him, that stirred his avenger nature. The fact that Vegeta taunts him to no end only made it worse. Eventually his true avenger nature started to surface and he joined forces with Orochimaru. Shortly after that Orochimaru was killed by his partner in crime Draganth and now Sasuke is training with Draganth to gain the power to kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan.

_Personality_

Sasuke normally has a very tranquill personality. The only thing that changes that is when he meets someone stronger or is challenged. He thinks he is above all others because of the Uchiha legacy and easily overestimates himself. He has a bad temper at times and likes to threaten the people around him, normally without any result.

_Relationships_

Sasuke didn't put any effort in making friends with other ninja. He only demands things from them if necesarry. He developed hate for Vegeta because he made fun of him on every occassion. The only one he seemed to care a little about was Sakura, because he thanked her when she was trying to stop him from going to Orochimaru. His relationship with Orochimaru was non-existent..he only saw him as a tool to kill Itachi and that way he didn't care when Orochimaru was killed in front of him by Draganth. He quickly became the student of Draganth after that although the relationship between the two isn't quite clear yet in the story.

**Name: **Broly**  
Last name: **None  
**Starting age: **Unknown (he was dead)  
**Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Ki-based and melee

**Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformation  
Legendary Super-Saiyan transformation  
Saiyan genetical advantages.

_History_

Broly was born on the planet Vegeta, on the same day as Goku. Goku's infant crying made him cry as well and he developed an hatred for him in his subconsciousness. The Saiyans were surprised by Broly since his powerlevel since birth was an impressive 10.000. King Vegeta was afraid that Broly and his father would overpower the royal family in the future and stabbed Broly in the stomach with a knife. His father Paragas was banished because he wanted to save him. By a miracle Broly and Paragas survived the attack and Broly saved them both with his barrier.

Broly grew up but the trauma of the early assassination attempt on his own life made him mentally unstable and uncontrollable. Finally his father gained control over Broly thanks to a device. Later Paragas lured prince Vegeta and other Saiyans to a planet in a attempt to kill them. Broly recognised Goku and his hatred surfaced. Broly was beaten in that fight, but not finished. Later he came to earth in a lump of ice and was reawakened when Goten, Goku's youngest son, started to cry. Goten was the spitting image of Goku and thanks to Broly's hatred for Goku he was able to break free. He lost his life when Gohan, Goten and Goku did a triple Kamehameha on him and he was send to hell.

He was too strong to contain in the normal hell where Frieza and others went and got a special place...the Ice-prison. Through the ages he became sane and simply sit out his punishment until he elder Kai made him a offer he immediatly took. Now he is helping Naruto and the others.

_Personality_

In the time Broly was alive he was insane and had no personality at all...only the urge to kill people and destroy planets. Now he is developing an personality and sometimes he consults a little orange book he found to understand certain situations. He sometimes shows his agressive nature when he is frustrated that was proven when Gai 'invited' him to be 'youthfull'. Just like most original Saiyans he shows that he has sarcasm and people who don't have their priorities straight are the point of his mockery.

_Relationships_

Although the hatred for Goku lies still dormant in his very being he is able to supress his urges and even understands him a little now. He barely has contact with Vegeta but he has some friendly feelings for Naruto. He sometimes talks to other villagers and even talked to Bardock a few times.

**Name: **Bardock**  
Last name: **None  
**Starting age: **Unknown  
**Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Ki-based

**Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformation  
Oozaru transformation  
Saiyan genetical advantages

_History_

Bardock is the father of Goku and Bardock. He was a soldier of the Saiyan army who worked under Frieza. He and his squad conquered the planet Kanassa but one Kanassan survived and took his revenge by giving Bardock the ability to see in the future, where he saw the destruction of his own homeplanet. When his squad was eliminated by Frieza's own men, because Frieza recognised that the Saiyans could be a danger for him in the future, he tried to kill Frieza. In this storyline he just returned to planet Vegeta when it was transported to this storylines timeline and location and immediatly head for the planet where Naruto was. To his surprise he found his son and prince Vegeta there and warned them about the Saiyans. Since then he is working with Naruto and the others to eliminate certain threats.

_Personality_

Bardock is the example of a classic Saiyan. He loves to fight and gets excited over it. The interaction between people is strange for him and certain rituals like birthdays is also unknown to him. He became more understanding about the human race over time and does his best to fit in although his Saiyan traditions sometimes take the upperhand.

_Relationships_

He seems to have warm feelings towards Goku since he got the ability to see into the future. Normally he, like any Saiyan, didn't wish any contact with his family but that became different over time. Now he is talking to Goku and even had a conversation with Temari once, although that conversation didn't go so well. When a lot of people meet he normally seperates himself just like Broly and even talk to him at times. He also talks with Namia which normally ends up with pissing off Namia and he usually have to dodge her fierce punches.

**Name: **Namia**  
Last name: **Unknown  
**Starting age: **34  
**Age after time-skip: **36  
**Race: **Unknown  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Brown  
**Fighting kind: **Melee and mystic arts

**Special abilities:**

Only ability known is stealth the rest is unknown (for you guys at least :P)

_History_

Namia came into the story when the group was headed to Uferia. Her ancestors fought on that planet and left the lay-out of that planet in her mind. She is one of the guardians of the Naruto-universe and normally works alone. She was angry when she heard she had to go to the planet where Draganth was but eventually went with the Saiyans.

_Personality_

Namia is a strong woman that has a bad temper. She isn't a men-hater but she likes to see that women have power and are placed a high position, which was proven when she met Tsunade for the first time. She has a real bad attitude towards authority and normally curses when she doesn't agree with someone. If someone is able to piss her off she rather uses her fists than her sharp tongue. She has a good feeling for justice, although she sometimes have a sarcastic and sadistic side.

_Relationships_

Namia occasionally says she has despises Asteron because of his inability to develop a personality and emotionless expressions. She doesn't see the Kais as her superiors, rather as her equals because she often talks rude to them. She always says what's on her mind and even managed to deserve Naruto's anger one time when she said something about the relationship between Naruto and Hinata. She and Bardock normally connect in the most violent sense of the word.

**Name: **Vegito**  
Last name: **None  
**Starting age: **Around 40  
**Age after time-skip: **Around 42  
**Race: **Saiyan  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **Black  
**Fighting kind: **Ki-based

**Special abilities:**

Super-Saiyan transformations  
Saiyan genetic advantages

_History_

Vegito is the result of a fusion between Goku and Vegeta by use of the potara earrings which normally is perminent. Vegito came into the story by the means of a portal made by Draganth. He was fighting a horde of small creatures before he met Naruto and the others. He quickly joined them after Itachi destroyed the portal where the small creatures spawned out of by the means of his Amatarasu.

_Personality_

The fusion is when two warriors combine bodies to form a new person. This is made by existing powers and personality's but is different than both fused characters. Vegito has a playfull nature in battle and normal life. He has inherited Vegeta's sense of humor and taunting skills. Sometimes Goku's personality emerges as well. But Vegito has his own taste when it comes to different things that even surprise Goku and Vegeta at times.

_Relationships_

Vegeta and Vegito had a rough start because Vegito reminded Vegeta too much about his own past. After that it went rather smoothly. He normally talks with Anko, which he has a romantic relationship with and there is even a baby on the way, much to the irritation of Goku. He has come to friendly terms with most characters except Kakashi. He and Kakashi have some problems to work out because Kakashi put his fingers in a place it shouldn't be while Vegito retaliated in the wrong way.

**Name: **Hinata**  
Last name: **Hyuuga  
**Starting age: **12-13  
**Age after time-skip: **14-15  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **Black  
**Eye color: **White  
**Fighting kind: **Melee, jutsu and Ki-based

**Special abilities:**

Byakugan

_History_

Hinata is part of the strong Hyuuga clan. She is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and the rightful heir of the clan. In the start she was a very shy character with no confidence at all, because her father always said she wasn't fit to be a heir and eventually only trained her little sister Hanabi.

Eventually she met up with Naruto and trained with him and became stronger and she build up her confidence. She was still shy around him and others but it wasn't as bad as before. Right after the preliminary rounds of the chunin-exams she and Naruto started a romantic relationship. In that time she changed and wasn't as shy anymore and even stood up for herself. Later she was engaged with Naruto to prevent that the Hyuuga council would set up an arranged marriage between her and someone else.

_Personality_

Hinata is a caring young lady who sometimes takes too much responsability on her shoulders. She always struggled about the fate of her uncle Hizashi Hyuuga and his son Neji. Later in the story that problem was solved and shortly after that she lived with Naruto. She has become confident and sometimes pushes through until she gets her way. She developed a keen sense for shopping, much to Naruto's frustration, but she makes up for it with her ability to cook. She doesn't have the exploding nature of some other women in the story but sometimes she shows she is somewhat dominant.

_Relationships_

Unlike the beginning of the story she now has a good relationship with her father and her cousin Neji. Sometimes she talks to the girlfriends of the other 2 Saiyans, although she doesn't hardly speak with Goku and Vegeta because most of the time they are training. Despite the fact that she and Naruto are normally apart when they have to go on missions, she has a good relationship with him and they spend time whenever their agenda allows it.

**Name: **Tayuya**  
Last name: **Unknown  
**Starting age: **15  
**Age after time-skip: **17  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **Red  
**Eye color: **Brown  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu, normally flute-genjutsu

**Special abilities:**

None

_History_

Tayuya was part of the Sound four, Orochimaru's handpicked elite. Unlike her teammates she cared about what happened to them, which let Vegeta decide not to kill her. She saw with her own to eyes how Orochimaru treated his men, when she saw that he gave them a potion that transformed them into monsters at the cost of their sanity. After that she broke up with Orochimaru. Naruto found a way to dispose her of the curse-mark Orochimaru gave her and she joined the Konoha ninja.

_Personality_

Just like Vegeta she has the attitude that she doesn't take crap from anyone. She has a short fuse and normally curses when she talks. She normally taunts people who are confronting her with things she doesn't like. Although she looks like a hard cold woman she sometimes show that she has a softer side. She is a dominant person most of the time and hates when people are trying to patronize her.

_Relationships_

Of all the people she met she connects with Vegeta the most. After certain events she declared his love for the Saiyan prince by kissing him. She is on friendly terms with Naruto and Goku, although the latter sometimes frustrate her until no end.

**Name: **Temari**  
Last name: **Unknown  
**Starting age: **15-16  
**Age after time-skip: **17-18  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **Blond  
**Eye color: **Green  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu, with her fan

**Special abilities:**

None, except the fact of dominating Goku.

_History_

Temari is the first born of the Kazekage and the older sister of Kankuro and Gaara. She first met the other on the chunin exams. She first tried to destroy Konoha together with the rest of her village and the Sound village, but failed. Later she was an ally of Konoha and came to Goku's aid on the retrieve Sasuke mission.

_Personality_

Temari has a strong personality that won't be undone by any man. She is a very calculating person but she doesn't neglect her instincts. She has developed an hatred for men who think that women are the weaker sex. She sometimes get agressive when things aren't going her way and uses her fan to prove her point.

_Relationships_

Temari always had some sort of family bond with Kankuro while Gaara only struck fear in her. She cared about Gaara as well but he didn't want to know about it. Later she met Goku and it eventually grew out to an relationship. She noticed Goku wasn't like other guys she met. He was kind, helpful and treated her like an equal. She showed her softer side to him and eventually got romanticly involved with him. She respects Naruto and Vegeta for their strength. She likes Naruto as a person but Vegeta sometimes give her the creeps.

**Name: **Anko**  
Last name: **Mitarashi  
**Starting age: **24  
**Age after time-skip: **26  
**Race: **Human  
**Hair color: **violet (according to Naruto wiki)  
**Eye color: **Light brown  
**Fighting kind: **Jutsu

**Special ability:**

Snake arts (learned from Orochimaru.)

_History_

Anko grew up as the apprentice of Orochimaru. In that time she became quite skilled. In this story she first appeared briefly in the hokage tower and later in the chunin exams. Sometimes she also appears to hunt down Goku after he made a terrible mistake on her behalf. Nowadays she don't have much action because she is pregnant.

_Personality_

Many people are fooled by Anko's playfull character. Sometimes she also appears hyper-active or easygoing. She has hatred for Orochimaru and perverts. When she is mad she is very sarcastic and sadistic and makes remarks that creep out even the most battle hardened warriors. She can be dominant at times but shows her softer side around people she cares about.

_Relationships_

After a rough start with Goku, who made a terrible mistake when he first arrived at Konoha, she finally came to good terms with him. She sometimes shows a little bit of despise when she interacts with Vegeta. She seems to like Naruto a lot which is displayed during the scene Naruto met her when he first heard she was pregnant. Shortly after Vegito arrived she fell in love with him. They both have a playfull and sometimes...passionate character that makes them a good match. Shortly after they came together Anko became pregnant with Vegito's child which only made their relationship stronger and more serious.


	22. Chapter 20: Return Saiyans and enemies!

**Mnarutodbz **"Welcome back people! Finally...the Saiyans new adventure Shippuudden is about to begin!"

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"Don't get excited over everything you annoying idiotic writer! And what is this Shippuudden crap you're talking about!"

**Mnarutodbz takes out glasses and a nice suit and looked exactly like a teacher **"The last chapter you and the others left for Earth right? Well, this is the point you come back...something we like to call a time-skip."

**Vegeta **"Whoa whoa whoa wait...you can do that!"

**Mnarutodbz nods and Vegeta yells **"So you're telling me that we grew older without the people who read this story knows anything about it!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ehm...yeah. What you guys did on Earth was tracking down the people that escaped from hell and they were so extremely weak that I don't even care to write about it."

**Vegeta is too shocked to respond and Mnarutodbz continues **"So let's get busy and go to the reviews!"

**SuperNarutoLover **"Nice chapter although it's a bit shorter than expected. Guess that's because it is a filler.

Will some more battles will be displayed next chapter?

What kind of things will happen when they come back to Konoha?

What happened to Gohan? I didn't see him anymore in the chapter.

Will Piccolo become a actual character in the story or does he remain where he is?

What will happen to Sasuke and Draganth?

Will kid Buu appear eventually?

Will Naruto develop the rasen-wind shuriken?

Ha right in your face! Feel the pain of the shennin goroshi! And GO tayuya, Temari and Hinata...show them who's boss!

Keep writing!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well nice to have so many questions. Let's go to the first question. There will be more battles but not on Earth...those fights were too lame to write about. Sometimes the Saiyans talk about it and sometimes even a flashback but no actual scenes. I...sorry to say this people but I simply forgot Gohan..."

**Gohan looks mad **"You idiot! That's NOT nice! This is the last time I will do your taxes!"

**Mnarutodbz cries **"Thank you SuperNarutoLover...look what you've done! Damn you dude! Piccolo won't be an actual character since he is guarding hell. Naruto will develop the rasen-wind shuriken. The rest I won't answer because if you want to know that you should read the rest of the story."

**Hinata, Tayuya and Temari have a banner that says "Thanks for your support SNL and yell in unison **"We will show the men the true power of female prowess!"

**Naruto, Vegeta and Goku sweatdrop **"We will say the same thing Mnarutodbz said...DAMN YOU DUDE!"

**Grocamol **"...I hope there will be chapter where Naruto is faced with being stuck on a planet that is about to expload. (Droonia) Grocamol, do you think Enru will like this outfit? (Grocamol) 'A drop of blood comes out of his nose' holy****, Do plan on going on a date or working as a prostitute? (Droonia) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? 'Grocamol pulls a knife he got as a gift from Mnarutodbz, out of his pocket and stabs Droonia in the stomach.' WHY... YOU... LITTLE... PIECE... OF... S*** 'Grocamol picks Droonia's body up and throws her out the window. (Yoichi) WHO DID THAT? WHO'S THE SLIMMEY GREASE MONKEY THAT DID THIS? (Grocamol) 'hmm this could workout to my advantage' Hey Vegita, did you here that? He in essence called you a monkey, oh and thanks for the gift Mnarutodbz."

**Mnarutodbz **"Where did originality go to? That blowing up planet thing has been used before! My idea is much more original and I won't tell it yet." **Mnarutodbz smirks** "And don't sweat about the knife...keep it...I have a lot more where that came from."

**Vegeta glares at Yoichi **"Mon...key? MONKEY! I'LL SHOW YOU A MONKEY! **Vegeta charges up a energy ball and throws it into the sky where it explodes and a huge white ball remained and Vegeta transforms into a golden Oozaru **"Here is a monkey for ya...time you became a pancake!" **Vegeta Oozaru crushes Yoichi with his giant foot.**

**The rest is censored for certain violent reasons and Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Why does Vegeta always have to go overboard? Next review please."

**RedRangerBelt **"Oh, shit. I bet they're pissed off now. I mean, having to fight weak criminals, some of them just ordinary humans would piss any Saiyan off, wouldn't it? So are all the Saiyans now able to reach Super Saiyan? No wonder Goku took Temari with him, I mean shopping every day for a year? Ouch. I guess almost all of the Saiyans have now kicked Freiza's butt haven't they?"

**Broly **"Of course we're pissed off! It was extremely boring!"

**Temari **"HEY! What's wrong with shopping." **Temari is taking her fan but is stopped by Mnarutodbz**

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop it Temari...he's one of our best reviewers! If you don't stop now I'm sending Vegeta after you!"

**Temari looks scared at Golden Oozaru Vegeta who is still pummeling Yoichi and puts the fan away. Goku is holding a banner with 'Well spoken RRB!'**

**Mnarutodbz looks at the history of Frieza **"Beaten by Goku, Broly, Bardock, Trunks..." **reads further **"There are still a few that haven't beat Frieza yet."

**Frieza **"DAMN YOU WRITER!"

**Mnaruto kicks Frieza back in the bodomless pit of Hell **"AND STAY THERE STUPID ICECUBE!"

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!"

Near Konoha there was a hill. From that hill you can see the entire village. It was a sunny day and the green grass filled everything around the village. Suddenly a small breeze stirred the grass and the next minute some characters were standing on the hill.

One of them spoke "It's been a long time since I saw this view. I can clearly state that I missed it."

The other crossed his arms "Tsk...I'm just glad that entire thing with Earth is over with. I'm still pissed at Piccolo for taking his sweet green time to catch that idiot who was responsible for that entire crap."

It's been over a year since the Saiyans saw this sight. On Earth they had many battles but none were interesting and were quickly over...most of the time they didn't even get a decent work-out.

Naruto pointed at the mountain where the Hokage faces were carved out and said "Whoa...they even put Tsunade's face on the mountain."

Vegeta "Fortunately for them it isn't her true face...only Kami knows how much time her wrinkles should take to carve out."

Tayuya "Because she isn't an alien that never changes...bastard."

Broly glared at Tayuya "It isn't his fault he is a Saiyan you know. No one asked for our superior genetics."

Temari "Superior? Tch give me a break! It's just a other word for cheating!"

Broly wanted to reply but Naruto said "Let's just go back to Konoha...before even we Saiyans die of old age, bickering about which race is superior."

They suddenly vanished from the hill...

_At the Hokage office_

Tsunade and Shizune just took a break from paperwork because the former Hokage...Sarutobi, decided to pay the two a visit. They were having tea and talked about the good old days. They also talked about the Saiyans, when they should return and what to tell them.

Like some people say...if you're talking about the devil...

Suddenly a group of people appeared right in front of them. Tsunade and Shizune almost reached the ceiling while Sarutobi looked like he was suffering a heart-attack.

Naruto raised his hand "Hiya people...we're back!"

Suddenly he was send flying and was send right through the wooden door by a very angry Tsunade who was screaming "DON'T GIVE US A SCARE LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone sweatdropped and Naruto came back while he was rubbing his cheek and smirked "It's good you didn't changed at all granny Tsunade."

Tsunade was fuming but quickly forgot her anger "So...how did it go on Earth?"

Naruto "We did great...it was less exciting than we thought but hey...beggars can't be chosers now can they? Anything new here? Did you people catch Draganth yet?"

Tsunade shaked her head "No...we searched all over and even some hidden villages helped out but none of us were able to locate Draganth or Sasuke."

Naruto "That's a shame...but at least we still have 6 months to find him. After that he will awaken and he will grow more active so we could always capture him then...anything else?"

Tsunade "Nothing of importance. Some portals appeared but the things that crawled out of them were weaker demons that were easily killed by our forces. Even an trained chunin can take them on."

Naruto "Okay...first things first...we would like to go back to our homes and look how the others are."

Tsunade nodded and smiled "We kept your houses clean and free and you can move back in whenever you like. Oh by the way...a few months ago Anko gave birth."

Naruto's face got a great smile "Really! That's great! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Tsunade "It's a boy. They named him Asher Mitarashi."

Vegeta looked at Tsunade "Asher?"

Tsunade sighed "They came here...argueing about the name. Vegito suggested the name should be something like his own or in the name of either Goku or Vegeta. Anko didn't want to know anything about it. They came to me for advice and after looking at hundreds of children names we finally found this one."

Tsunade looked at the group. They all had strange clothes on...clothes she never saw before. Vegeta wore something similar like his DBGT outfit. Naruto had slack pants and a black longsleeve. The entire group were wearing normal Earth attires. Then Tsunade suddenly noticed Temari and her eyes bulged out.

Temari saw Tsunade and answered "What? Never saw a pregnant woman before?"

Tsunade was barely able to answer while Goku was rubbing his head. Naruto sighed and said "We thought you would react that way...and the worst thing is that Gaara and Kankuro doesn't know anything about it."

Tsunade was finally able to speak "Tell me about it...they would be just as surprised as me. Oh by the way...Gaara has become Kazekage."

Temari's eyes widened and Naruto smiled "Well well...good for him. That's quite the surprise if you think about how the people thought about him."

Tsunade "Well...the council still thinks ill about him but the villagers start to like him more and more. He certainly has the power to protect them from any threats from the outside."

She turned to Temari "You should see them as soon as possible. They took it quite hard when they heard you left. By the way...where is Gohan?"

Naruto "The Kais said they had something for him to do and we should hear from him soon. I don't know anything else. The Kais like to work in mysterious ways and it really start to get on my nerves."

Tsunade nods "I can understand that. I suggest you people should take a look around town. I think you will discover some good new things."

Naruto "We will. I think I and Hinata are going to visit Anko and Vegito and the new little half Saiyan. What about you guys?"

Vegeta "I'm going to return to my house."

And he turned away from the group together with Tayuya.

Goku stepped forward "I'm going to the Sand together with Temari. I just hope Gaara won't try to kill me hehe."

Temari "Don't worry...I won't let him but he's smart enough to leave you alone. If he kills you then he will be the one that has to take me shopping."

The two left so only Broly remained. Naruto looked at Broly and said "What are you going to do now Broly?"

Broly shrugged "Guess I tag along with you."

The two left the building while Shizune turned to Tsunade "Shouldn't we tell them about...you know..."

Tsunade shaked her head "Absolutely not! That's for them to find out."

_With Goku and Temari_

Goku and Temari were walking to their house to get some things and change clothes that's more appropiate on this planet. On their way they suddenly met Bardock. Bardock was just walking but he suddenly saw Goku and blinked with his eyes.

Bardock "Kakarot? Is that you?"

Goku "Yep...who else?"

Bardock smirked "When did you come back?"

Goku "Just now. But I and Temari are going home to get changed and we will leave for the Sand village...to bring some news."

Bardock looked at Temari and saw that her stomach was extended a bit. Bardock was surprised and said "What the...you're pregnant now?"

Temari smirked "What gave it away?"

Bardock wanted to give an answer but were suddenly interupted by Namia.

Namia immediatly turned to Bardock and didn't even noticed Goku and Temari and she shouted "YOU IDIOT! I SEND YOU OUT FOR GROCERIES MORE THAN A HOUR AGO AND I SEARCHED THIS WHOLE KAMIDAMNED TOWN FOR YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING...SLEEPING!"

Bardock simply stood there and said "Take it easy woman...I'm just talking to my son and his ma...girlfriend over here."

She turned around and noticed Goku who was waving. Namia looked at the two and especially at Temari and she started to squeal "Oh my Kami you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Temari gave Namia a strange look "Have you always been like that?"

Bardock sighed "Yes she has and she's driving me crazy...it's gotten even worse when she started to move in."

Goku looked strange at Bardock and then Namia "Wait...you two are...?"

Bardock simply moved his head away in annoyance while Namia nodded quickly. She said "He is annoying at times but he has some good qualities. He looks like an cold man at times but he's actually really sweet."

Bardock muttered "Shut up woman...you're embarrasing me."

Namia simply continued "Of course he still have that annoying habit to call me woman instead of my own name...but I'll beat that out of him soon enough...isn't that right _BARDOCK_?"

Bardock paled a little and muttered "Tsk...sorry...Namia."

Namia turned back "So...what are you two loverbirds gonna do?"

Temari blushed a little while Goku got an annoyed look on his face and he said "We're going to get changed and then we head for the Sand."

Namia snickered "Guess it's time to show her family your true colors hehe."

Goku looked disturbed at Namia "We will see how they react. Temari and I made peace with every scenerio and we don't regret what we've done."

Namia snickered even more "Of course not...no one regrets _making_ the child hihihi."

Goku "STAY THE HELL OUT OF OUR PRIVATE BUSINESS!"

And he walked away with Temari hot on his trail leaving a surprised Namia behind and she said to Bardock "What did I do now?"

Bardock crossed his arms and sighed "You really need to consider to take lessons in interaction with other people. Things like you just said is inappropiate and private."

While Namia looked baffled Bardock thought to himself _Really...she's hopeless at times._

_With Naruto and Broly_

Naruto, Hinata and Broly finally reached Vegito and Anko's house. Naruto knocked on the door and Vegito opened it...but he looked like a wreck!

Naruto was surprised and said "V-Vegito...what happened to you?"

Vegito yawned and said "Hey Naruto...so you're back...it's terrible I'll tell ya...it won't stop crying...IT JUST WON'T STOP!" and anime-style waterfalls came from his eyes, freaking Naruto, Hinata and Broly out.

Out of the living room Anko yelled "HEY DON'T MAKE IT SOUND WORSE THAN IT IS WEAKLING! JUST INVITE THEM IN!"

Vegito stepped aside and let Naruto and Broly pass. Anko was sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms. Naruto only saw a blanket and came closer. He saw a little cute baby with black eyes and the hairstyle remembered a bit like a combination between Anko's and Vegito's hair.

Hinata squealed "Awww look how cute he is!"

Naruto "Congratulations with your son."

Anko smiled "Thanks. Adorable isn't he? He got the good looks from me."

Naruto smiled while Vegito pulled an insulted face and Naruto said "May I?"

Anko handed the baby over and Naruto was holding the baby and made some funny faces. The baby smiled and eventually started to laugh.

Broly was interested as well and decided to take a look but when the baby saw him it immediatly started to cry.

Anko took her baby back and looked accusing to Broly who responded "Hey...don't give me that look!"

Eventually Anko got the baby silent. Naruto asked if there was some things new that Tsunade didn't tell them. Anko revealed that Bardock and Namia were living together. Itachi also got a girlfriend from the village but they only knew it was a nice girl. For the rest it was nothing special.

Naruto "Oh yeah...I forgot to ask...did Asher had a tail?"

Anko laughed "Oh you bet he had a tail. It freaked those doctors out! It was the best part of the delivery haha. We removed it on Vegito's request. He said it would grow back later and that he would learn Aster to 'control it' although I don't know what 'it' is."

Naruto smiled "Trust me...you don't wanna know. And you never want to experience it as well."

Hinata and the two Saiyans talked a little bit and eventually they left. Hinata and Naruto walked to their home but were surprised that a Hyuuga was waiting for them. And from the way he was dressed they could see he came from the Hyuuga council.

He saw the two and said "Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded and the man continued "Come with me lady Hinata...in your absence we've prepared an arranged marriage for you."

Hinata's eyes widened while Naruto got a mad look on his face and hissed "Why you..."

Hinata raised her hand to stop Naruto and she said "Sorry but I'm already engaged...for quite some time now with Naruto Uzumaki as you may know."

The man smirked "We know but the council decided he is 'unworthy' and found a much better match for you."

Naruto came to a point that even Hinata wouldn't stop him and he grabbed the cocky man by the collar and raised him without difficulty.

Naruto said with alot of anger in his voice "Unworthy huh! That's for _HER_ to decide...not some stupid Hyuuga council. Return to your precious council and tell them we refuse your arrangements. If they want to push through I will truly show how _unworthy _I really am!"

He released the man from his strong grip, who immediatly ran for dear life. It would be unlikely they would see him quickly.

Naruto was shaking of anger and hate and not even Hinata's warm loving touch could calm him down easily.

_Later that day at the Hyuuga council _

The man returned to the Hyuuga council and told them what happened.

Hiashi heard him and said "I told you people he would react that way. I'm against this whole thing and I stick with my decision that Hinata should stay with Naruto Uzumaki."

The eldest Hyuuga said "But this is for the entire Hyuuga clan and we found another candidate with a strong bloodline trait that we would rather choose than that unknown Uzumaki child."

Hiashi got a mad look on his face "You should watch your tongue. That 'Uzumaki child' as you call him was one of the leaders that fought against the strange aliens that arrived here around one and a half year ago. And before that entire thing Hinata was already engaged with Naruto!"

The eldest Hyuuga replied "You were already outvoted Hiashi and the council stands with the decision. If Hinata won't willingly leave that Naruto child then we will have to do it with force! We will go to the Hokage."

Hiashi smirked "Good luck with that...make sure you leave behind a piece of paper that says what you want on your tombstone. And to make it very clear...when it grows out to an all out war between us Hyuuga's and Naruto I will stand by the side my heart goes to...understand?"

The eldest said "So you would become a traitor for your daughters feelings? You've grown soft Hiashi!"

Hiashi stood up and while he was leaving he said "Perhaps...we will see how soft I've become when you proceed on this path."

_In the Sand village_

Temari and Goku arrived through instant transmission. The village looked peaceful. The two lovers walked towards the tower where the Kazekage resides. The guards immediatly recognised Temari and let her through. The message that Temari had returned spread through the tower quickly and Kankuro ran through the hallway to meet the two halfway.

In his run he saw the two and then he noticed immediatly that there was something different about Temari. He was so amazed that he lost his footing and made a beautiful flying dive.

He was dazed when he heard Goku's voice "Whoa...everything okay Kankuro?"

Kankuro shaked his head and looked up "Yeah I'm fine...just a bit dizzy."

He got up and looked at the two and turned to Temari "How have you been?"

Temari nodded "I've been fine. Going with Goku has been a very nice experience. Sorry I didn't say goodbye...the trip wasn't planned or anything."

Kankuro "It's okay...Gaara said Goku would protect you...although..." he started to snicker "it seems he did a little bit more than just protecting you."

Temari got a mad look on her face "Just shut up! By the way did you get a girlfriend already or are you still scraping wood?"

Kankuro was shocked while Goku had trouble to hold in his laugh. Kankuro noticed this and started to smirk "Laugh as long as you can...soon you won't be able to."

Goku smiled "Nah...it wouldn't be that bad...would it?"

Unfortunately it was even worse. From the outside people could see fists made out of sand coming out of the Kazekage office while they heard different people screaming.

Gaara "YYYOOUUU FOOOLLL!"

Goku "HHEEYY EEASY I'M SORRY!"

Temari "GAARA STOP IT!"

Gaara "EAT SAND!"

Goku "YIKES!"

Eventually everything calmed down. Goku, Temari and Gaara were standing in a destroyed office. Gaara was still panting of anger while Goku was still sweating. Temari explained the entire situation. He calmed down after that. He still thought it was unresponsable but they couldn't change the situation. He insisted they would spend the night there. They quickly agreed.

The siblings and Goku talked about where Goku and Temari would live. They decided Konoha, although Gaara and Kankuro objected at first. Only after they promised they would visit frequently they agreed. They talked about the other things that happened lately. Goten and Trunks still wandered in Earth country and also came into the Sand village alot. Gaara didn't like Goten because everytime he came to the Sand villages he got a lot of complaints from women who are being harassed by him. Eventually it became midnight and the people went to sleep.

_The next day_

Goku and Temari were rudely awakened when Kankuro rushed into the room.

Kankuro yelled "Goku get up! An ANBU from Konoha just arrived and it's about Naruto!"

Goku immediatly got up "What about Naruto! What happened to him!"

Kankuro "It seems the Hyuuga clan kidnapped Hinata!"

Goku and Temari made some quick arrangements and promised to come back soon and they left with the ANBU through instant transmission.

_At Konoha_

An Hyuuga creeped up against the wall, almost frozen in terror. In front of him was Naruto, the last person he wanted to meet at this day.

With eyes filled with rage and killing intent and with a dark voice he said "For the last time...where...is...Hinata!"

The eyes of the Hyuuga clan member widened in fear and said "I-I-I don't k-k-know...only t-the c-council k-knows."

Naruto said "And where can I find the council?"

The Hyuuga clan member couldn't take so much killing intent and spilled the beans immediatly "M-most of them should b-be in the m-mansion."

Naruto "I already looked there...now tell me or I'll..."

Suddenly Vegeta appeared "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around "Stay out of this Vegeta...this is my business."

Vegeta never saw Naruto this mad. He knew it would take alot for him to calm Naruto down and he said "I've just received word from the Hokage...some of the council members are in the conference room in the Hokage tower."

Naruto turned around "Then that's my next location...they better tell where Hinata is or else..."

Vegeta "Naruto just calm down! You won't get anything done when you're like this."

Naruto got a mad look on his face "Say the same thing when someone does something like this to Tayuya...let's see if you calm down. I swear...if they did one thing to Hinata they'll all pay the price!"

And with that he flew off. Vegeta sighed. He understood Naruto all too well although he never been in his position. He flew off as well and just hoped that Goku would be in time...it will take a lot of manpower to hold Naruto back when he loses control...

Naruto was flying and had a conversation in his head.

**Minato "Vegeta's right you know. The only thing you will accomplish in this state is that the Hyuuga clan would only get more hostile.**

**Fox "Let 'em try! They deserve a good beating!**

**Minato "What are you so worked up for?"**

**Fox "Have you forgotten that I and Naruto souls are the same...we can feel each others emotions when their strong enough and I can clearly feel how angry Naruto is right now."**

**Minato "He has the right to be mad...but that doesn't mean he should use his strength to get his way."**

Naruto _It's just the whole situation and the thought they did something to Hinata that makes me feel this way. Where did they get the nerve to kidnap my woman just because they think she is better of then with me! She doesn't even has a say in this and that just pisses me off!_

The two souls in Naruto remained silent. It seemed they were having their own thoughts about this whole thing. Finally he arrived at the Hokage tower and rushed into the building.

He saw Goku, Temari, Broly, Vegito, Bardock, Anko, Tayuya, Asteron, Namia, Tsunade and the people of the Hyuuga council. Vegeta came in right after Naruto.

Naruto looked at the people of the Hyuuga council and clenched his fists. An golden aura appeared around him of pure rage and the killing intent that came off of him was almost too much for the council. Even Naruto's own companions felt the strong emotions of Naruto and that was something that made them fear for the worst.

Finally Tsunade cleared her throat "Well...we all gathered here to find a peaceful solution for the situation about Hinata Hyuuga. This is the current situation. Hinata is currently the fiancé of Naruto Uzumaki with the blessings of her father Hiashi Hyuuga, who hasn't changed his statement until this day. The Hyuuga council however decided to undo the engagement and decided to set up an arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga with another person. Is this correct?"

The eldest Hyuuga council member nodded "That is correct."

Tsunade "And what gives you people the right to undo an engagement and set up an arranged marriage with someone else? Even against the wishes of the main branch leader."

The eldest Hyuuga "We voted for it. We found another party for the girl that's more suited for the Hyuuga name. It's tradition that the female heirs are set up in an arranged marriage by a man of our choosing. Hiashi acted on his own accord and we corrected his mistake."

Naruto hissed through his teeth "Mistake...mistake! I'll tell you what's the mistake here!" and he started to power up "THE WHOLE F(BEEP)ING MISTAKE HERE IS THAT UGLY OLD HAGS LIKE YOU ARE IN THAT KAMIDAMNED COUNCIL!"

Naruto wanted to rush at the council, who were scared out of their mind. It was unnatural that a boy of his age had so much power. But Naruto was held back because Vegeta, Vegito, Goku, Broly and Bardock were restraining him. Although the massive amount of power the Saiyans had a lot of trouble to hold Naruto back.

Finally Tsunade started to chuckle and that surprised everyone...even Naruto who forgot his anger for a moment. When Tsunade noticed Naruto calmed down she immediatly took her chance to prevent that Naruto would go out of control again and she said "But dear Hyuuga clan...have you forgotten that you people can't undo an engagement. Yes it is tradition that the council vote for an suited candidate but the leader of the branch, Hiashi Hyuuga already gave her away. So you people can't give her away anymore because she isn't the Hyuuga's possession anymore."

The eldest Hyuuga was shocked "What are you trying to pull here lady Hokage!"

Tsunade smiled "I'm just stating the law here. Law 45:2 to be exact 'If an possession is sold or given away, no matter what the possession is, the one that received or bought it has the full right of it and no one can take it away from him without his permission.'. You can read it over if you like."

The eldest showed a smile "I know the law lady Hokage and I noticed you missed something in the first sentence. It is 'If an possession is sold or given away by _legal _terms.'. Hiashi acted on his own accord that makes it _illegal_ and thus that law doesn't apply here."

Tsunade smirked once again "We can talk about the law here and we have many laws. And with one law I have decided that Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga will remain the way they are now...engaged."

The eldest started to scream "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Tsunade got a serious face "Yes I can. I have the law at my side and I outsmart and outrank you in every way."

The eldest Hyuuga and the other Hyuuga members started to get a straight face "If that's what you decide then we Hyuuga's won't be affiliated with Konoha anymore."

Suddenly a bunch of ANBU black-ops appeared around the Hyuuga council and Tsunade said "If that is what you want than you will be considered as rogue ninja and be treated like one."

Naruto seemed to be thinking and suddenly he stepped forward "Tsunade...may I check something?"

Tsunade looked surprised at Naruto...he seemed a bit calmer and looked like he just figured something out. She nodded and Naruto walked towards the eldest Hyuuga.

To everyone's surprise Naruto started to make handsigns and cried out Demon art: Demonic world jutsu! Some Hyuuga's wanted to stop Naruto but they were held back by the ANBU.

The eldest Hyuuga got an empty stare in her eyes and Naruto said "This whole thing around Hinata...why are you doing this?"

The old woman said "Someone promised to me that they would lift the Hyuuga family to greater heights when I gave Hinata away."

Naruto "Away to _who_?"

The old woman "To the man who made the proposal. I don't know his name, he was covered in a black cloak and was with the young Uchiha."

Naruto "Where is she now? Tell me!"

The old woman said "She is in the house of Dairo Hyuuga, in the outskirts of town. He is guarding her until I receive word from the man to give Hinata away..."

Naruto released the jutsu and the woman immediatly had a heart attack. Naruto turned around like he didn't care about it and left the building...everyone in the building looked at him as he went away.

Vegeta _I feel sorry for that Dairo guy already hahaha_.

Hiashi walked towards the council and said "I suggest we relieve the vice-president of her duties and re-establish our connection between Naruto and the Saiyan clan."

Goku looked up "What..the...a Saiyan clan?"

Tsunade laughed "Oops...something I forgot to tell you" and she thought _Dammit...I was hoping I wasn't the one that should tell them...I hoped they would figured it out already._

She continued "Since most of you people don't have names and don't fit in other family's I decided to give you guys a clan status...hehe the Saiyan clan."

Vegeta responded as Tsunade expected "ARE YOU NUTS! WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO!"

Goku interupted "Actually...it's kinda cool hehe...I can see it now." and he imitates Vegeta's voice "I'm Vegeta..from the Saiyan clan...ready to fight aaallll evil do-ers!"

Vegeta "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Goku "Yikes!" and Goku blocked the attack with a lot of trouble.

Goku's got some burns on his hands and was blowing in them. Because of the weird view Vegito started to laugh and the rest quickly joined him while Vegeta was muttering.

_With Naruto_

Naruto arrived at the house he was supposed to be. He knocked on the door and a Hyuuga opened it. He wanted to close the door immediatly but a weak Ki-blast blew up the door and send the Hyuuga flying. The Hyuuga was only half conscious and Naruto grabbed him by the collar and said "Where is Hinata?"

The Hyuuga looked into Naruto's eyes and he saw he meant business and he stuttered "B-B-Basement.". Naruto let him go and went to the basement. He saw Hinata, tied up like a piece of bacon. Naruto untied and hugged Hinata.

They finally broke up the hug and Naruto said "Let's get out of here...I've been to enough gloomy places for one day."

Hinata smiled and nodded and they left the house. Instead of going home they returned to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade and Hiashi were waiting in front of the building like they were expecting Naruto's return, together with Hinata.

Hiashi hugged his daughter and Tsunade said "The vice-president of the Hyuuga council has been relieved of her duties and the council deeply apoligise for their behaviour. They didn't see her deception and will make sure it never happens again. They will do anything to get on good terms with you and the others."

Then Tsunade explained everything about the situation about Naruto and the other Saiyans. That they received the title of 'The Saiyan clan'. Naruto nodded and said "It does have a nice ring to it...Naruto Uzumaki-Saiyan. Don't you agree Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Naruto "Wait...that means...that I'll be known as Hinata Hyuuga-Saiyan...that will bring some confusion in the future with the Saiyan clan and the Hyuuga clan."

Hiashi "Not at all. A name is a name. It's the people that makes a clan great. And with you and Naruto's abilities I am sure that you bring honor and pride to both of our clans!"

Hinata smiled "You're right father...there are enough Hyuuga's and hopefully enough Saiyans in the future to make both clans great enough."

_The next day_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his side. Hinata was still sleeping and Naruto watched her.

After a while he got up and made some breakfast. He was expected at the Hokage tower together with the others. Tsunade said she had some big news to tell them.

After breakfast he left the house and quickly after that he arrived at the Hokage tower. He saw Vegito, Goku, Vegeta, Asteron, Namia, Bardock, Broly, Kakashi and Itachi. He gave them a slight nod. They went to the roof where they were expected. Tsunade was already waiting for them.

She looked at the group and started to speak "Well I see everyone is present. As you people might know some countries are struggling against the portals that appear here and there and we made some measures."

Naruto "What measures?"

Tsunade "Every country will make an elite squad to fight against the threats of the portals. Here I state that all people gathered here will make part of this squad. All members immediatly get a special jonin status and the missions that concerns portals are their top-priority."

Some looked surprised while others smirked. Tsunade continued "This is a measure that Konoha and its allies will take and the members can travel freely between the borders and even recruit new members if its necesarry."

The smirk on certain people became even wider but Tsunade wasn't finished yet "This elite squad will also get another role...the threat of the Akatsuki. According to Jiraiya's spy network the organisation will be active in 6 months...the same time as Draganth awakens. From what I have heard from Itachi some have very dangerous powers...the strongest of all is a man called Madara Uchiha."

Suddenly an image of a man with a orange mask ran through Naruto's mind. It was something the fourth Hokage did.

Vegeta "And who is this...strong man?"

Tsunade "He's a ninja that's supposed to be dead for quite some time now. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan in the great ninja war and at that time he even had a power to rival against my grandfather...the first Hokage."

Vegeta "So? That means he's an old man now."

Tsunade shaked her head "No. According to Itachi's information he appears to be quite young. How he does it we don't know but I don't believe Madara has become weaker over the years. Itachi thinks Madara is the true leader of the Akatsuki instead of someone called Pain."

Bardock "And what does these...Akatsuki people want?"

Tsunade "They track down tailed demons containers and extract them. What they want with them I don't know. It seems we have 2 enemies with the same objective. Whatever happens...Naruto may not fall into enemy hands."

Vegeta smirked "Let them try...Naruto is quite capable to destroy them all by himself and then he still has our support."

Tsunade "Don't take them lightly Vegeta...they're more powerful then you think and have impressive powers." She handed out some files and said "Read these carefully...they're descriptions of known Akatsuki members and abilities."

Naruto nodded "Okay...was that all?"

Tsunade "Everyone is excused except Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi and Bardock."

Everyone left except the four people who are supposed to stay.

Tsunade "You lucky four are the first ones to receive a mission."

Bardock crossed his arms while Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto got an interested look and Tsunade said "You four are dispatched to the land of lightning. There are signs that indicate there is a active portal."

Naruto "Good...what is the exact location?"

Tsunade "Someone will guide you once you arrive."

Bardock sighed "And where do we meet this guide?"

Tsunade "She will be waiting near the border...you can't miss her."

Naruto "And what is her name?"

Tsunade "Her name is Yugito Nii. That's why I especially selected you for this mission Naruto. Just like you she is a demon-container."

Naruto "I see...since demon-containers are treated so badly they don't really like other people but you think when you send me she will be a bit more helpful...right?"

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi said "When do we leave?"

Tsunade "The day after tomorrow...it can't be any earlier than that because they want to investigate first."

The group nodded and left the roof. The group was walking and talking about the mission but suddenly Naruto said he had to take his leaf...he said he had something important to do with training.

Bardock, Kakashi and Itachi remained. The group decided to grab something to eat but before they could get to the restaurant they saw a strange scene. Goku and Vegeta were bickering about something. The group came closer so that they could hear them.

Vegeta "I know you have it Kakarot...where is it!"

Goku "I said it before Vegeta...I really don't have it! I don't know how you get the idea but I didn't do anything!"

Vegeta "Spare me that crap! Be a man and confess!"

Goku "I have nothing to confess because I didn't do anything wrong!"

Itachi interupted "What are you two fighting about?"

Vegeta glared at Itachi "This morning my collection of...novels went missing without a trace. I asked Tayuya about it and she didn't know anything about it. She did mention she saw something this morning but before she could figure out what it was, it was gone. I only know a handful of people who can teleport and only ONE person who has the nerve to do that!"

Kakashi stepped in as well and his visible eye was burning with the flames of rage "How terrible! People who steal a man's novels are even worse than those demons that spawn out of those portals! How dare you Goku...I thought you were a decent guy!"

Itachi "Now take it easy you guys I thi..."

Bardock interupted Itachi and turned to Kakashi "Don't accuse my son without evidence cyclop pervert!"

Kakashi "WHAT! I oughta..."

Vegeta "Confess Kakarot."

Goku "Never."

And before Itachi could prevent it, the arguement became a fierce free-for-all and yelling and screams of pain filled the air. The fighting people created havoc all across the village.

Finally the battle became a bit less violent and Itachi was able to stop it when he said "Guys...think about this for a second. I'm sure Goku didn't do it...or else he would have confessed by now...which means it was someone else I suspect it's T.."

Vegeta "It's Naruto! It's just like one of his jokes and he convienently had to 'train' when he came near this location! LET'S GET HIM!"

Itachi wanted to stop the group but they all left in a mad frenzy. Itachi shaked his head and said to himself "It's really no use...they're like a bunch of bulls who are looking for a nice cow during paring season."

_On the training ground_

Naruto was training a new move. The move itself was dangerous enough but he also needed to get control of it. The move was like a vision in his mind but it just won't come out the right way yet. Suddenly he stopped training when he felt a lot of killing intent coming his way.

Naruto looked surprised and wondered who it was. He would find out soon. Vegeta, Goku, Bardock and Kakashi were running towards him. Vegeta had a grim look on his face and Naruto suspected they didn't come here to make a social call.

Naruto decided to do the smart thing...he ran like a little child that was hunted by the village's bullies. But for once he wasn't fast enough...eventually the four men had him cornered and for the second time of the day there was a royal free-for-all and the attackers received just as much damage as the attacked.

Suddenly they heared a loud whistle and they looked up. They saw Itachi and finally Naruto could scream "HEY YOU GUYS WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

Vegeta glared at Naruto "Don't play the victim here. I know what you've done...now give them back to me!"

Naruto's face was covered by justified confusement and said "Huh? Give back what?"

Vegeta explained what happened to his collection of erotic novels and said "And since Kakarot isn't the one that did it leaves only one person...YOU!"

Naruto "I couldn't have done it. This morning I woke up and made breakfast myself and left to the Hokage's tower immediatly. I didn't had the time to teleport to your house, search for your dirty little books and teleport outta there."

Vegeta looked at Naruto "But who else could it have been...I mean you and Kakarot are the only ones that know teleportation and Asteron wouldn't dare to do it and on top of that he doesn't have the interest in that because he has no personality whatsoever."

Itachi smirked "I think I have a idea...the only one who saw the...'thief'...was she alone when she saw him?"

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit and then got a mad look on her face "DAMN YOU TAYUYA!"

_At Vegeta's house_

Tayuya and Temari were laughing. Tayuya just told her what she pulled on Vegeta. Suddenly Tayuya sneezed.

Temari "Are you alright? Are you catching a cold?"

Tayuya "No...at least...I don't think so. Perhaps someone was talking about me."

Temari "Perhaps that handsome waiter from that restaurant we ate the last time...I saw him looking at you."

Tayuya shrugged "Let him look...I'm taking and I am not thinking about leaving Vegeta."

Temari laughed "You have it bad girl...but I guess you're right. And on top of that...if that waiter goes too far I can't even imagine what Vegeta would do to him."

Both women laughed. Little did Tayuya know the rest of the day wouldn't be so nice.

_1,5 hours later_

Temari just left a few minutes ago when Vegeta arrived. He seemed to be in a bad mood and Tayuya was snickering in her mind. She held herself together and asked "Did you get him?"

Vegeta nodded "I got him...let's just say Temari will have a hard time now that she's homeless."

Tayuya startled...that wasn't something she wanted. It was terrible! She looked mad at Vegeta and said "How could you bastard! She's pregnant you know you stupid (beep)ing idiot!"

Vegeta turned his head away in annoyance..or so Tayuya thought. Vegeta actually turned his head away to hide his smile and he said "He stole my novel collection so I took away his house...it seems like a fair deal to me."

Tayuya looked shocked and seemed more likely to cry than to laugh and Vegeta turned to her "What's the matter...didn't you little plan worked out like you would've hoped?"

Tayuya's eyes widened "You...you..."

Vegeta glared at Tayuya "Yes I know..and no I didn't really destroyed Kakarot's house...perhaps I will destroy your newly bought clothes instead."

Tayuya's face was covered with fear "You...wouldn't...dare."

Vegeta "Yes I would...unless you give me back those novels."

Tayuya "Where do you need those novels for anyway! It's not like you really need them since you have me!"

Vegeta crossed his arms "I don't need tips in that department woman...I simply like the storylines."

Tayuya got big white eyes of rage and screamed "I READ A FEW OF THEM AND I DIDN'T SEE A STORYLINE...THEY'RE SIMPLY ABOUT BIG PERVERTS AND CHEAP WOMEN!"

From that point on people could hear them screaming outside but it suddenly ended and it became creepily quiet.

_The next day_

The day after nothing special happened. Thanks through the recent events with the Hyuuga clan, Naruto and Hinata became even closer. Goku and Temari made a trip to the Sand village because they promised to visit Gaara and Kankuro more often.

Everything went well with Vegeta and Tayuya as well. It seemed like nothing happened the day before. The only thing that was still...disturbing was the relationship between Bardock and Namia. Namia was still trying to be the dominant one in the relationship and something like that was hard when you had a relationship with a Saiyan. But all in all people couldn't say their relationship was bad if you left out the part that Namia was struggling for dominance.

Actually Bardock was the one that had the villagers sympathies because of Namia's lack of social interaction. Sure she talked to people but sometimes she made a bad remark without even realizing it. And when she was mad people were afraid of her because it wouldn't be the first time that she punched a man twice her height and weight through a wall.

The ninja were having a relaxing day and did the things they liked the most.

_The day after._

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Bardock met at the front gate and were ready to go to the land of lightning. They all agreed Naruto should take them there with instant transmission...although Itachi and Kakashi didn't like it so much because it still made them feel funny but they had to admit it is a very useful technique.

They made contact with Naruto and suddenly they were gone. They appeared in a forest just a few feet away from the rendez-vous point. They did this so that their guide wouldn't startle. They walked to the exact location, but apparently she didn't arrive yet.

They sat down and waited...and waited. Suddenly a woman appeared. She would be around her mid-30's and had blond hair.

She looked at the group with a suspicious glare and said "You guys are the elite Konoha send?"

Naruto looked at the woman and said "Yes we are...and since you know who we are would mean you're miss Nii?"

She nodded and said "Indeed although people just call me Yugito...I mean that's my name...my villagers normally call me different."

Naruto nodded "I understand...mostly demon, monster or freak right?"

Yugito looked up surprised "How do you..."

Naruto smirked "How do I know? Well I haven't experienced it myself because I was adopted when I was a baby by some far friends, but you and me...are the same."

Yugito "You're a jinchuuriki (tailed-beast container) too?"

Naruto nodded "That's right...the fourth Hokage sealed the nine-tailed fox in me when I was just born at the cost of his own life. If I grew up in Konoha I probably experienced the same horrors and lonelyness like you had to endure...people are so strange...we contain the demons and actually prevent them to wreak havoc and yet people hate us because of they fear what they not know...actually ironic if you think about it."

Yugito smiled. The last time that happened was many years ago. She didn't had many people to talk to. The only thing people said were indeed demon, monster and freak. But it's always a relief to meet someone who has the same problem as you...even if he didn't experience the same lonelyness, it's just the thought that counts.

Yugito looked at the others. Neither of them had the ice glare she hated so much. The glare you shouldn't even be alive. She said "Well...the location of the suspected portal is near. Are you guys sure you can take on anything that comes out of that thing?"

Naruto "Don't worry...it isn't our first time...we're ready."

Yugito nodded and turned around. The rest followed her. After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the designated spot. It was a rocky area that was plain for the most part except a small crater here and there.

Bardock looked around and was frowning and thought _I've seen this area before...but where?"_

The group looked around but didn't saw anything. Itachi activated his sharingan and suddenly saw the portal...but it was too late to use his amaterasu. The portal opened and something came out.

Bardock's eyes widened "I saw this in my vision! This creature...this creature is..."

**(Flashback)**

Bardock arrived at the place where Goku was after his vision. He arrived and was panting.

Goku "Hi Bardock...what's up? It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

Bardock "I just had a vision..."

Goku frowned "A vision?"

Bardock "Yes...a vision of the future."

Goku "What did you see?"

Bardock "I saw a rocky landscape. I also saw that Kakashi and Itachi character. I saw Naruto and he was standing in front of...something. I can't really determine what it was. It was small...like a child, pink and it looked like he had a pink banana on his head."

Goku's eyes widened and said "If that thing ever appears...make sure that you have a way to contact me or Vegeta."

Bardock "What is it?"

Goku "Something very strong from the past. I and Vegeta worked together to defeat that thing. It was called..."

_**(End flashback)**_

Bardock "Kid Buu."

Kakashi looked at Bardock "You know that creature?"

Bardock shaked his head "No I haven't...not personally. I saw him in a vision I had and Kakarot told me about it."

Kakashi "What did he say?"

Bardock "Buu was a creature created by a powerful wizard. But it was too strong and turned on his master. The wizard sealed him in a ball and it was years later that the son of the wizard resurrected Buu. In the end my son and Vegeta fought him the way he is now. He is very powerful and very hard to kill."

Naruto stood against Kid Buu, but his eyes quickly glanced at the group behind him. Bardock saw it and said "Let's take our distance...Naruto wants to fight him alone."

Yugito said "Why! Together we have a much better chance."

Bardock shaked his head "Not in this case. That kid Buu is too strong for us and Naruto would be more occupied with protecting us than fighting him."

The rest nodded but Yugito grinded her teeth. While the rest removed themselves Yugito kept standing. Without taking his eyes of Kid Buu Naruto said "Didn't you hear Bardock...get outta here."

Yugito "No...I will fight...and if I die no one would care about it anyway."

Naruto grinded his teeth in anger and yelled "Well I do care...NOW GO!" and he send a small shockwave to Yugito so that she was blown away.

Naruto gave Buu his full concentration but...Buu didn't had his concentration on Naruto!

It seemed like he was..playing.

Naruto smirked and thought _Goku said that kid Buu get childish at times and only fight strong warriors...time to give him what he wants...better save super saiyan 3 for later._

Naruto powered up and transformed into his super saiyan 2 state infused with the nine-tailed fox's chakra.

Kid Buu immediatly stopped playing and grinned at Naruto. It seemed like he was starting to get excited. He punched his chest like a gorilla while he let out high shrieks.

Naruto rushed at kid Buu and wanted to punch him but Buu just dodged. While Buu was dodging he tried to counter Naruto but Naruto blocked. The two unleashed their melee attacks on each other and each time they connected, shockwaves tortured the area and the group near it had to put their feet firmly on the ground.

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protecter and was looking at the fighters with his sharingan. He said "This battle is crazy. Itachi...can you see them?"

Itachi was looking as well and said "Barely...most of the times they're blurs."

Yugito "What are you talking about! I can't see anything!"

Bardock was trying to see the fighers but was unable to. He said "We can't see them because they're moving too fast."

Naruto just received his first punch from kid Buu and jumped back. He smirked and said "Not bad...here...let me give you a blast from the past."

Naruto cupped his hands at his side and strangely enough...kid Buu did the same with a huge grin.

Both fighters thrusted their arms out at the same time and the beams that erupted from them came into a deadlock. Naruto's face pulled together because of the power he was using and kid Buu had some veins over his head, indicating he had a hard time to prevent that he will lose this power struggle.

The beams exploded and send strong shockwaves all around. Kid Buu used this for his own benefit and stretched out his body and wrapped it around Naruto in a attempt to strangle him. Naruto screamed in pain and did the only thing you can do in this kind of situation...he started to bite which caused that kid Buu screamed in pain.

Naruto was spitting and said "Gross...that's really a terrible taste!"

Kid Buu glared at Naruto and the two went at it again. Naruto jumped back and made handsigns and cried out Demon art: Ethereal blades devastation!. Six ethereal blades thrusted themselves into kid Buu's body who started to scream. When they disappeared he smirked and the wounds were instantly healed.

Suddenly kid Buu's foot was slammed into the ground and came out where Naruto was. Naruto was so surprised by the strange attack that it hit him head on. Kid Buu quickly followed up and threw a barrage of ki-blasts to Naruto.

Naruto was able to avoid most of the hits but some connected. Naruto used his instant transmission and appeared behind kid Buu and used a Kamehameha wave.

Kid Buu's torso was gone but soon the pink goo started to stir and kid Buu was complete once again.

Naruto took his distance. He was panting and was losing energy at a rapid rate. He thought to himself _Dammit what must I do to eliminate him? If I use my super saiyan 3 on him I will be out of energy in no time which leaves me defenseless...guess I have no choice but to use THAT technique._

Inside his mind he heard two voices.

**Minato "Are you sure? We still haven't figured out the problem with that technique yet...only how to weaken the negative effects."**

**Fox "He doesn't have a choice...at this rate Naruto will be out of energy in no time while that pink freak would still be as fresh as the start of this fight."**

Naruto _Sorry dad...but the nine-tailed fox is right. It seems like our only chance of winning this one._

**Minato "Fine...just take your safety measures."**

Naruto's right arm was suddenly surrounded in red chakra and formed some kind of cloak. Then he raised his arm up and it seemed like he was concentrating. Kid Buu rushed at him and suddenly a strange form of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand. It looked like a shuriken made of chakra.

Naruto cried out Wind rasen-shuriken! and threw the chakra shuriken. Buu quickly stepped aside which earned a smirk from Naruto. Suddenly the shuriken expanded and Buu was caught in it! Buu looked surprised while his body was desintegrating. A few moments later nothing remained.

Naruto sighed of relief and fell to one knee and was holding his arm. He was thinking _I still managed to keep the damage to a minimum but...it still hurts. Thank Kami there isn't any permanent damage._

The nine-tailed fox growled and said **Hey! You don't deserve all the credit you know!**

Naruto smirked _Guess you're right...thanks for sitting on your lazy tailed behind while sending your chakra to heal me._

The nine-tailed fox growled in anger but didn't speak since the rest of the group arrived.

Bardock let out a huge laugh "You did it! Can't wait to tell Kakarot and Vegeta this one!"

Kakashi "Well done Naruto...but what was that technique you just did?"

Naruto panted "It was the rasengan together with nature manipulation."

Kakashi's visible eye widened "You know what you're saying! Even sens...the fourth hokage couldn't pull that off!"

Itachi "But Naruto and the fourth hokage aren't the same people. There is always someone that is stronger than the previous generation."

Kakashi sighed "Guess you're right...guess I'm getting old."

Naruto looked baffled "What do you mean with 'getting'?"

The entire group lauged except Kakashi and Yugito. Kakashi fumed over the joke on his behalf and Yugito was still thinking about the fight.

Yugito _He's so strong and yet...unlike me he shows compassion to other people...people who normally despise our kind. Naruto...just what are you?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Itachi spoke "We better get back to Konoha...to report about the mission succes."

Yugito "I'll go to the Raikage, to report that the portal has been dealt with."

Naruto nodded "Good. I hope we have the pleasure of working together again Yugito."

Yugito smirked "We'll see...this entire ordeal would strengthen the relationship between our countries a lot."

The two talked a bit and then it became time to part ways...much to Yugito's regret. She couldn't wait until they would meet again.

_Back at Konoha_

Goku & Vegeta "NO WAY!"

Bardock nodded "Yes way...he defeated Buu alone."

Goku grinned "Great...guess it's because of our great training program."

Vegeta glared at Goku "At least 50% of it."

Goku "Heeeyyy...what's that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta glared "Nothing much...simply stating a fact..."

The two started to argue again and Bardock sighed _Really...they argue even more than me and Namia...you could almost think they're married._

Bardock decided to stop the arguement by saying "So...that means little Naruto isn't our little greenhorn anymore now is he?"

Vegeta glared at Bardock "He was never the greenhorn to begin with...unlike you."

Bardock's eyes widened "W-what?"

Vegeta smirked "Think about it...everyone, me, Kakarot, my son and even your grandsons and their children all became super saiyans and you just became it recently...so you're the rookie here...rookie!"

Bardock was baffled. He even went into something I would like to call a 'loser-trance' and Vegeta was laughing out loud.

_At Draganth's secret hide-out_

The demonic clone of Draganth was worried. It would take just a little less than six months before his original would awaken but the Saiyans already eliminated all his traps. He needed to think what to do next.

Sasuke was sitting on a rock near Draganth and was looking at him. Although they spend a lot of time together with training, neither one of them knows the other objectives. Draganth was a mystery for Sasuke and Sasuke was a mystery for Draganth.

Suddenly a cold, inhuman laughter filled the room. Sasuke got in a defensive stance while Draganth was looking up. He seemed to recognise the laughter but suddenly dropped the possibiliy.

Draganth was thinking _I know that laugh...but no...it can't be her._

Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared. She was so beautiful that she was the dream of any man who adored women and sometimes her appearance would even have women have strange fantasies.

Her raven black hair was a smooth as a undisturbed lake and was so long it would reach her lower back. Two beautiful icy grey eyes could seduce the most loving man and her curves were so perfect even professional models would be jealous of her. The fact that she mostly wore leather, which revealed most of her curves, made the wet fantasy only worse.

Sasuke looked surprised at her appearance and so did Draganth. Sasuke looked that way because the laugh he heard didn't fit the woman's appearance and Draganth was surprised because he would never have suspected that _she_ would pay him a visit.

The woman smiled, and that smile made her appearance only more attractive and she said "What's the matter Draggie...you look surprised."

Draganth frowned. That was the part he hated about the woman...the nickname she gave him among other similar things like that.

Draganth "Yes...I am surprised that you appeared here. I thought you were in another dimension."

The woman nodded "I was...but it became a bit too dangerous there so I decided to go to familiar grounds and suddenly heard rumors you were on this planet."

Draganth smirked "Too dangerous? Or rather too boring?"

The woman shaked her head "It really became to dangerous...there was something in that dimension all demons should fear...but maybe I'll tell you later. I came here because I heard you had a little monkey trouble."

Draganth "You mean the Saiyans? Yes...they are a nuisance. They're more skilled than I anticipated. I only have some portals active that summon lowlifes now and again and even a regular chunin could kill them if necesarry."

The woman smirked "I have been looking for a good challenge...maybe...I'll observe the Saiyansa bit and decide if I would eliminate them or not. Just make sure you send a little bit of your buggers to those guys."

Draganth smirked as well "You might be strong...but don't underestimate them...some foes came through the portals that were definitely stronger than you."

The woman shaked her head "Now you're either underestimating me or you're trying to make me do your little dirty work...in both cases you will deserve a good spanking when all this is over with."

She gave Draganth a short wink and fazed out of existence.

Sasuke was still looking at the spot the beautiful woman was standing and Draganth saw that and hissed "Don't even think about it...that is a desirable price that you really wouldn't want...what good is a beautiful woman if you're dead?"

Sasuke gulped and said "Will she be able to beat them?"

Draganth shaked his head "She has no chance in hell...but she would be a nice distraction. Maybe she's lucky and is able to take on of them out hehe."

Sasuke "Why didn't you simply order her to kill them? I mean you're her king right?"

Draganth shaked his head "No...I'm not _her_ king. She doesn't follow anyone and she has the power to do so. Even I wouldn't come out unscratched if I fought her head on."

_In Konoha_

The last week there wasn't much to do. Only a few times the squad had to act against low-level demons. They were easily defeated and that means...the Saiyans and compagnions were bored out of their minds!

Goku, Vegeta and Naruto decided to take some relax time together and they were sitting in the hotspring.

Vegeta looked helpless to the sky and said "Please...I hope some action would come our way soon...these tiny little battles are getting on my nerves."

Goku "I hear ya...I also want a good challenge."

Naruto smirked "You shouldn't be complaining Goku...you have a pregnant woman on you hands...that's a challenge I won't have to face soon I hope."

Goku laughed "Well...it isn't as bad as Chi-chi when she was pregnant with Gohan...now that was something to be afraid of."

Vegeta glared at Goku "Gimme a break...you were scared of her no matter the condition she was in."

Goku looked at Vegeta "I can say the same about you...and don't forget about Bra...she only had to make some puppy eyes and you melted away like wax."

Vegeta "Grrr."

Naruto sighed "I really hope something comes up soon...before you kill each other instead of a enemy...is that so much to ask Kami...just one little challenge?"

Kami would fullfill his request sooner than he had hoped for and after that he wished he never made that request.

**Mnarutodbz **"Well people...that was it for this chapter."

**Grocamol looks at Vegeta who is still pummeling at Yoichi, panics and turns to his friend Brian **"What have I done! BRIAN...VEGETA'S GONE APE SHIT ON YOICHI"

**Brian looks at the scene and suddenly had a evil smirk on his face **"Hey Vegeta...Grocamol says you're a poop throwing baboon."

**Vegeta slowly turned around and glares at Grocamol. Grocamol looked scared as hell **"BRIAN YOU TRAITOR! I..did..not...uh oh."

**Mnarutodbz looks at the scene and sweatdrops **"Uhm...good luck with that one Grocamol...well people...I will try to update as soon as possible. Until then I have only 2 words for ya..."

**Broly walks in with a DX-shirt and yells **"SUCK IT!"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Broly and said **"Broly...what did I say about touching, wearing or watching my WWE collection!"

**Broly sweatdrops **"...oops...sorry. Guess I got a bit carried away."

**Mnarutodbz sighs and turns to the readers **"What I _wanted_ to say was: I got only 2 words for ya...review please!"

**Just to be sure...Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE...or else I would have my own personal island filled with those nice little diva's *drools* PUPPY'S!"


	23. Chapter 21: Demon danger!

**There is a wild party. Everybody is dancing, drinking or yelling. It's party time because the story has crossed the 200k+ barrier! Up to the 500k+!**

**Mnarutodbz turns to the readers **"Hey welcome back! I'm glad that I have crossed the 200k barrier, just like the rest of us!"

**Draganth **"Same here!"

**Naruto **"What the...! Draganth? What are you doing here!"

**Draganth simply looks at Naruto **"I'm part of the story so I got invited to celebrate."

**Naruto looks baffled **"This...isn't...right!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Sorry...he's right Naruto. Anyway let's go to the loyal reviewers!"

**Grocamol **"Hey it's me, Brian. I'm Grocamol's main character as well as his reincarnation in his story. Since Grocamol is busy at the moment with Vegeta, I'll give the review.

Mnarutodbz needs to have the fights last longer and include lots of devastation.

"Brian for the love of GOD, HELP Me!" Grocamol says with a tick mark visible on his head. He then runs like the devil is after him. "THATS IT, EAT THIS!" Grocamol cups his hand toggether and gathers Chi."

"Volacity Barrage!" A Blast that Rivals the Kamehame wave hits Vegeta.

"Thanks helping out you **** **** ******* you piece of ******* **** *****."

'Everyone of Grocamol's OC hides behind Behind Brian.'

"Before you get more mad Vegita, read Mnarutodbz's Story about you becoming a SSJ5." Grocamol smirks for the soon the be overkill of a beat down."

**Grocamol **"On a side note for everone here. Congrats on 200,000+ words for the story."

**Mnarutodbz lifts his glass **"Thank you Grocamol!"

**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz **"What is he talking about with that super saiyan 5 crap!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Ehm...nothing..next review please!"

**Vegeta **"Oh hell no!" **Vegeta dives behind the computer and looks at the DBZ Horror and pales **"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

**Naruto, Kakashi, Goku and Bardock are holding Vegeta back so that Mnarutodbz can take care of the rest of the reviews.**

**Storylover213 **"heh heh oh ho this is gonna be good the saiyins are about to get there wish on something challenging and this girl is gonna be one cooked goose but im wondering is Broly ever gonna get a girlfriend oh wait he cant cause they run away screaming about his ugly face!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yeah...I'm afraid she would do something terrible!"

**Broly looks mad and yells while he is powering up **"STORYLOVER213333333 WUAAAHHHHHH"

**Mnarutodbz **"Please Broly relax...ehm...think about your book! Don't harm people! And why I didn't pair Broly with anyone...he will return to the afterlife when all this is finished...it would be kinda cruel wouldn't you think?"

**Digi-Dragon001 **"OK, so will you be adding new characters like Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu and Granny Chiyo?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well of course..they are pretty important in the main story line so of course they will make an appearance in this story!"

**RedRangerBelt **"So will Naruto meet any of the other Jinchuuriki? And I agree with Naruto, Tsunade hasn't changed a bit. Why did Tayuya take Vegeta's books? Was it just 'cause they were written by Jiraiya and thus extremely perverted? Does the Hyuuga Clan ever find out that Naruto is Minato's son? Who were they going to try to engage Hinata to? Was is Sasuke? I love how Vegeta say it would take a lot of manpower to hold Naruto back WHEN he lost, control. Not if, but when. Is it possible for Vegeta and Goku to go a single day without tyring to blow each other up or something?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well well..welcome back RRB! Uhm..yes..I think Naruto will meet more Jinchuuriki. And it isn't relevant if the Hyuuga will know that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage. He got enough respect from the current Hokage and Hiashi Hyuuga. And the whole engagement thing was something to split Konoha apart...a kind of "divide and conquer" strategy."

**Tayuya **"And I took those books because they're disgusting!"

**Vegeta **"They're informative I tell ya! INFORMATIVE! And if Kakarot would stop making such idiot remarks will be a day that we stop trying to destroy each other!"

**Goku is eating and looks up **"Did you say something Vegeta?"

**Vegeta growls **"That's what I mean..." **Then Vegeta remembers no one is trying to stop him anymore and turns to Mnarutodbz **"And here is your punishment for the super saiyan 5 story...BIG B..."

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"Wait for that until the part after the story..then I have a nice surprise for ya...for now I have something else to say. After this chapter the poll for Dante will stop...between this and the next chapter it will be determined if he comes into the story or not! For now...enjoy the story...after the disclaimer of course!"

Current poll status:

1. Yes, Dante should be in it as the super pro demon hunter!: 8 or 44%

2. No...leave the Z-warriors, Naruto and the others alone and keep writing the way it is!: 6 or 33%

3. I don't give a damn...I either don't like the story or I simply don't give a crap as long as you keep writing idiot!: 4 or 22%

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

It was another quiet day. There was nothing to do and most of the ninja were simply on stand-by. The Saiyans were getting more itchy every day. Of course they liked to spend time with their loved ones but their Saiyan blood started to boil.

Just outside of Konoha a beautiful woman looked over the peaceful village and a frown came on her beautiful face.

The woman said to herself "Well this is no fun. I hate peaceful towns...they're boring. Time to stir things up a bit."

She made a motion with her hand and out of the woods behind her some creatures appeared. They looked insane and were making high screeching noises.

With a smile on her face she said "Attack."

And the creatures rushed to the village...

_At the gate of Konoha_

The two guards were yawning. It's been a long time since anything happened. One of the guards looked at something in the distance. It looked like something really fast and it was leaving a dust of smoke in it's wake.

The guard lazily thought _It would be Gai again...I still don't understand why he has to move so fast...it's annoying. I just hope he wouldn't start a conversation with us...last time I almost lost my sanity._

Both guards soon found out it wasn't Gai...it wasn't even human! It was a horde of terrible looking creatures and they were heading straight for them! They immediatly sounded the alarm.

Shortly after that the guards died when the creatures took them over in a tornado of terrible claws and grinding teeth!

_In Konoha_

The villagers scattered as soon as they heard the alarm. Some ANBU black ops ran towards the gate. In the distance they could see the terrible small creatures. They stopped and gave some signs. A few ANBU left the main group to retrieve the special squad. This looked like a job right up their alley.

The first one that was contacted was Vegeta. The ANBU came to his house and knocked on the door. Vegeta opened and was surprised to see an ANBU at his doorstep.

The ANBU said "Vegeta...at the gate there are small creatures. We don't know what they are but it looks like they are one of the reasons the special squad was formed."

Vegeta nodded and ran along with the ANBU. Along the way he met up with Naruto, Goku and Vegito. They arrived at the scene and saw that many ANBU were mutilated beyond recognistion.

Naruto looked over the scene "Disgusting...that those creatures could do that! I think that these creatures are stronger than the low level demons that usually spawn from the remaining gates."

Vegeta "It seems so...but where are they?"

The ANBU that retrieved the Saiyans also looked around. One of them said "I'm missing some people...but I can clearly see a blood trail leaving the village."

Vegito got a disgusted look on his face "Do you think they're...taking home...meals?"

Naruto "That could be the case...that can also mean that those ANBU are still alive! We gotta hurry."

Vegeta turned to the ANBU "You guys stay here. If anyone else of our squad arrives tell them we are following the blood trail!"

The ANBU nodded and the Saiyans flew off.

The Saiyans were looking on the ground for the blood trail. It was clearly visible.

Naruto "I wished we had a doctor with us. One or more of them a bleeding severely which means that he or they can bleed to death if we're not fast enough."

Vegeta barked at Naruto "I KNOW! But if we move faster there is a good chance we fly past them so this speed is just necesarry."

Finally the Saiyans found the creatures. They were feasting on the corpse of one ANBU. 2 were dead while the other 2 were still alive but unconscious because of the blood loss.

Vegeta said to Naruto "Naruto...you take those ANBU to the Konoha hospital through instant transmission. They need immediate care. I and Vegito can take care of those ugly buggers."

Naruto nodded and the Saiyans descended. Naruto immediatly went to the two remaining ANBU and left.

Vegeta glared at the creatures who were jumping around while other simply glared back at Vegeta with their insane stare. Some still had chunks of human flesh in their mouths.

Both the Saiyans and the creatures rushed at each other at the same time.

From a bird view you could clearly see a explosion that destroyed a piece of the forest. Vegeta's and Vegito's roars were heard from a pretty long distance.

The two Saiyans were fighting the creatures and they were clearly stronger. But the creatures were pretty strong so they weren't finished with one hit and on top of that they were very fast and agile. They might look insane but they had some fighting abilities.

Vegito was suddenly surrounded by the creatures and he smirked "Try this on for size."

He formed Ki-blades around his hands like he did with Buu and started to spin and cried out Ki-blade tornado. It seemed like the creatures were sucked in by Vegito who was spinning around and when they came close they were chopped to pieces.

Vegeta smirked "Not bad Vegito...but don't forget...also cut off their heads or else they won't die."

Vegito "Yeah I know...and my Ki-blade tornado is perfect for that one! I haven't see you do anything bastard!"

Vegeta smirked "You will see my next new move."

Vegeta was standing in front of a group of 8 of those creatures and made handsigns and cried out Mystic art: Storm of dark ravens!

A lot of ravens made of shadows appeared around Vegeta and swarmed to the creatures. They tried to avoid it but they couldn't. It was too fast and too massive. All creatures who came in contact with those ravens immediatly caught flame and were burned to ashes by the unholy fire.

Although the Saiyans eliminated quite a lot of those creatures with their attacks, there were still enough left to make a small army. They made a group and rushed at the Saiyans.

The fact that they made a group was a very fatal mistake of them. Vegeta stretched out his arm with a smirk on his face and said Big Bang Attack. Trees were pulled out of their roots and the earth around the area was terribly destroyed. The creatures were enveloped by the strong attack. A huge explosion took place that destroyed the area even further.

When everything calmed down all the creatures were destroyed and a big part of the forest became a plain wasteland.

Vegito sweatdropped and said "Well done but...don't you think you went a little overboard with that attack. I mean...what use is it to protect this planet if you destroy it with your attacks."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Shut up! It worked didn't it?"

Vegito paled out "Well it did work but...at what cost?"

Vegeta growled. Vegito looked strange at Vegeta. Of course Vegeta had a grumpy mood sometimes. No one understood that better as him but today it was especially bad. Something was up and that was something that concerned Vegito because Vegeta wasn't someone you couldn't bring out of balance so easily.

Vegeta noticed Vegito stared at him and said "What?"

Vegito simply raised his hands in defence and said "N-Nothing...just thinking about some things hehehehe."

Vegeta snorted and Vegito decided to make a attempt to discover Vegeta's reason for his grumpy mood later...when it wasn't so dangerous.

The Saiyans both left toward the village.

The woman saw the fight and thought to herself _They're strong...stronger than I thought. That one with the widow's peak can use both Ki and jutsu's. I think I will meddle into their affairs for a little while..._

_In Konoha_

The peace returned quickly. People could say a lot of things about the villagers of Konoha but they had trust in their ninja. Temari was looking in a shop for baby clothes. She got the adress from Anko and decided to take a look. She looked around and was surprised to see Tayuya there.

Temari "Hey Tayuya."

Tayuya startled and turned around "O-Oh...ehm hi Temari."

Temari "What's up? What are you doing here?"

Tayuya blushed a little "Nothing much I ehm...I'm looking for nice clothes for Asher that's it!"

Temari looked confused "But why are you looking at clothes for girls?"

Tayuya startled again "Oh this is girls...I didn't notice."

Temari gave a suspicious glare to Tayuya "Something's wrong here."

Tayuya raised her hands in her defence "No...nothing is wrong here! I never came into this shop and I didn't realize I was looking at clothes for girls."

Temari "AHA! There is something wrong! A shopper would never make that kind of mistake! Tell me what it is!"

Tayuya "Really! Nothing is the matter! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS OKAY!"

And Tayuya walked out of the store with a mad look on her face. Temari looked baffled when Tayuya left. She never heard Tayuya talk to her like that before.

Temari was thinking to herself and tried to explain what just happened _What was that all about? She never talked to me like that before. And why would she be here? To look for Asher?...no. That can't be it because she was looking at clothes for baby-girls. Was it for my baby? Well that could be it but then she didn't had to make such a big fuss out of it._

Temari kept on reasoning and suddenly a strange look came on her face and ran out of the store in search of her friend.

_With Vegeta and Vegito_

Vegeta and Vegito finally returned to Konoha. Vegeta didn't say a word the entire way. They went to check on the wounded ANBU in the hospital. They lost a lot of blood and had some injuries but aside from that they were fine and they would make it. Vegeta went to the Hokage and explained what happened. He was straight to the point...so much it was almost rude.

Tsunade didn't ask further because Vegeta looked more serious and grumpy than usual.

Vegeta left the Hokage and saw Goku waiting for him outside.

Goku "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at Goku "What do you want?"

Goku "Is that a way to say hello to a old friend."

Vegeta growled and Goku said "Vegito told me what happened and also told me something was wrong with you today. You seem more...annoyed than usual."

Vegeta "That's just because people can't stay out of my business."

Goku "Don't be like that Vegeta. Vegito is just concerned about you...just like me."

Vegeta growled again, but Goku pushed on "So tell me what's the matter?"

Vegeta glared at Goku "Fine...but don't tell the others...yet."

Goku nodded "You can trust me...the whole thing with Trunks from the future proved that."

Vegeta "It's Tayuya..."

Goku sighed "Is she in her period again?"

Vegeta "No...that's the problem..."

Goku got a huge sweatdrop on his head "You don't mean..."

Vegeta "Yes...she's...

_With Tayuya and Temari_

Temari's eyes widened while she yelled "PREGNANT!"

Tayuya nodded. Temari rushed after her when she left the shop and kept on nagging until Tayuya spilled the beans.

Temari was still recovering from the shock "But how? When?"

Tayuya glared at Temari "I don't have to tell you about the how part. I'm not exactly sure when it happened...guess around the time I made that prank on Vegeta with those books of his...it was kind of a passion thing."

Temari "But aren't you a little young..."

Tayuya gave a death glare to Temari "I know...it wasn't something we planned you know...it just happened. And it's not uncommon that something like this happens."

Temari started to sweatdrop "I'm sorry...it's just...you know."

Tayuya sighed "I know...and just think about how Vegeta responded...that was the hard part."

Temari "What...did he...leave you?"

Tayuya "HELL NO! Whatever people might think of him he is quite loyal and responsible. It's just the shock that took him."

Temari "Okay okay...I'm sorry...again. So...how did he respond?"

Tayuya had a disturbed look on her face when she thought back about it "Well..."

**(Flashback)**

Vegeta came home after a long day filled with boring things, like usual the last few weeks. Tayuya was cooking dinner. Vegeta immediatly noticed something was wrong. Tayuya was extremely quiet the last few days.

He decided to get changed into something more comfortable. He went up to the bedroom and changed his clothes. While he was putting his clothes on his gaze fell on the calendar.

Vegeta looked at it and thought _That's strange...Tayuya's period should've kicked in some while ago and should be over right now. But normally she's extremely emotional or agressive around that time and that hasn't happened. On the contrary...she was very silent. The only thing that is different is that she's getting sick in the morni...?...WHAT! _

Vegeta rushed downstairs. Tayuya heard his rushing footsteps coming off from the stairs and knew she had to face the music now. Vegeta came down. He was looking at Tayuya who was ignoring his gaze and looked down.

Vegeta was sweating "Tayuya...?"

Tayuya still didn't looked Vegeta in the eye but she nodded. Vegeta had to sit down and was holding his temples.

Vegeta "When?"

Tayuya "Guess it happened during making up for that prank I pulled on you."

The next few hours it looked like Vegeta was absent in his mind. He was talking into himself and looked at a point in the distance.

Tayuya was starting to get worried. Normally Vegeta was very sharp and intelligent but now he looked like someone who should belong in a mental hospital.

Tayuya "Vegeta?"

Vegeta was still muttering in himself.

Tayuya talked a little louder "Vegeta?"

Still no response.

Tayuya "VEGETA!"

Then Vegeta snapped out of it. He looked confused, like he was just waking up from a dream.

Tayuya "You alright?"

Vegeta "Ehm...yeah...just thinking about things that's all."

Tayuya looked strange and suddenly Vegeta burst out into a maniacal laughter.

Tayuya looked worried _I think...he snapped..._

**(End flashback)**

Temari looked strange "He really did that?"

Tayuya nodded "He just...went blank. After that he didn't even realised that he was laughing."

Temari "How bizarre..."

Tayuya "Yeah it sure was but...it could be a lot worse of course...sometimes Vegeta is a loose cannon."

Temari "Tell me about it...especially around Goku."

Tayuya "Yeah...although I never heard what's up with those two."

Temari sighed "The only thing Goku told me is that they are friendly rivals but their personalities still collide at times. Goku sometimes make...strange comments and that's something Vegeta can't stand."

Tayuya "Goku told you that? Every time I want to talk about the relationship between Vegeta and Goku he simply changes the subject. Well...Vegeta is mostly silent with relationships with other people like with Naruto."

Temari nods "Normally Goku is that way too. He only let those comments out when he is not concentrated...like when he's eating."

The two women kept on talking while a similar conversation was held on the other side of the village.

_With Goku and Vegeta_

Goku was amazed. Vegeta was having a child. Goku was finally able to talk again "So...wanna talk about it?"

Vegeta simply glared at Goku "No."

Goku turned his whine mode on "Awww come on Vegeta...it's a big thing. I know."

Vegeta "I'll make it understandable for you...I..don't...want..to..talk...about...it. What else do you need? Subtitles and a stupid translator?"

Goku "If you keep on going like this everyone else is going to meddle into your affairs until you tell them what's going on. If you talk right now you would feel better and the rest wouldn't notice you terrible attitude."

Vegeta sighed and thought to himself _Darn it...why does Kakarot have to make a smart remark at this time._

Goku kept on pushing "Come on Vegeta."

Vegeta "Fine...although I don't know for what...she's only pregnant for Kami's sake!"

Goku "_Just_ pregnant? Last time I checked it was a big deal...I mean offspring...dirty diapers, getting out of bed around 3 in the morning."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Tsk...that's Tayuya's job."

Goku sighed "I think Tayuya is not gonna let that slide unlike Bulma."

Vegeta "I see it very clear...the females take care of the infants while the males bring in the money. The only thing they do with their spawn is training them."

Goku smirked "I really don't know how Bulma put up with you...what did you do when Bulma was sick or away and Bra needed to get her diapers changed or had to eat?"

Vegeta smirked "That's simple..I gave her to Bulma's mother."

Goku sweatdropped "You're...really hopeless."

The two Saiyans started to talk about the subject for a pretty long time...although...Goku talked and Vegeta became more annoyed and avoided the subject.

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

The beautiful woman was walking in Konoha. She observed the village and kept her opinion on it...it was boring.

She was just looking to a store when she bumped into someone. She dropped her guard for a second because she was looking and didn't see the person.

She wanted to shout at the person but her words were stuck in her throat when she saw him. It was a long man with long black hair and big muscles that were clearly visible because he wasn't wearing a shirt. The woman always had a weak spot for men who looked like that.

The man was none other than Broly. He wasn't paying attention because he was reading. Since recently he had developed a passion for reading books that included human interaction and he didn't care if it was a book about the specific subject or a erotic novel.

He helped the lady up and said "Sorry...I wasn't paying attention."

The woman smiled and said "Don't worry about it but next time...be a bit more careful."

Broly "I will."

The woman was in the mood for a little fun...she was a woman after all and said "It is a custom in my country that if someone knocks you down that person owes you a drink."

Broly looked shocked and thought to himself _Is she flirting with me? It looks like it. _then his mind got on a more serious road _There is something off about this woman...she's pretty...even I can tell that but her energy and feeling around her is strange. Better to play along and see where this leads to._

Broly forced a smile on his face and said "Sure...my name is Broly by the way."

The woman smiled as well and said "And my name is Aria, nice to meet you Broly."

And Aria thought to herself _This guy gives off a powerful and savage vibe that's mostly common for Saiyans...too bad. But perhaps I can have my fun with him._

_With Naruto_

Naruto was sitting in his private room. He was meditating. He was trying to figure out how to do the rasen-shuriken without being hurt himself.

Suddenly the nine-tailed fox appeared in his mind and growled **Naruto...I smell something demonic in the village.**

Naruto looked strange _Are you sure fox? I mean do they really have the nerve to show themselves here in the open?_

The nine-tailed fox said **That is the reason why the demon is here. No one would expect they would come here because of the high risk. Higher level demons are pretty smart and can use these kind of tactics to gather information about the enemy.**

Naruto _Is there any way I can recognise the demon?_

The fox seemed to think **Normally they could appear like anything from a beautiful woman to a kind older man...it depends on the demon. **

Minato decided to join the conversation and said **So in other words...it could be anyone...**

The fox growled **Do you see a crystal ball here? I don't know everything you know.**

Naruto _So how will I recognise the demon?_

The fox simply said **You know when you meet it...by the way it speaks, moves and react.**

Naruto sweatdropped _That was really...helpful..._

The nine-tailed fox didn't respond anymore...he was either done talking or was insulted.

Naruto got up and left the house in search of the evil presence in the village...

_With Broly_

Broly just had a drink with Aria and now she was trying to lure him away to a quiet place. He knew she wasn't up to any good but he had to know what she was planning.

The came to a clearing in the forest nearby. It looked normal but Broly noticed it was a bit more gloomy than usual. Aria looked at him and started to smirk while energy started to surround her...

_In the village_

Namia was in the library for once. She took Bardock's advice and wanted to read some books about being more...subtle around people. Of course she got side-tracked and was reading some mystery novels. She suddenly felt something and looked surprised and...maybe a little bit scared.

She thought to herself _That energy...it's demonic! I know that energy but...it can't be her...at least I hope it isn't her...better find Asteron..._

Then she heard a voice in her head. It was Asteron who spoke to her by the means of telepathy. All guardians were capable of that but only among each other...they can't do it with other people.

Asteron said in telepathically _Namia...do you sense that?_

Namia _Yes...is it HER?_

Asteron _It seems to be...go to the Kai's and tell them Aria has returned._

Namia _What are you gonna do?_

Asteron _I'm gonna fight her...or delay her until I receive some help from either you or the Saiyans...now go...we don't have a minute to spare!_

Namia _Are you sure? After all she's y..._

Asteron said with a firm voice _Don't worry about that now...just GO!_

And with that last hard GO Namia left the library.

_With Naruto_

Naruto suddenly looked up. Something felt...different. His body seemed to pull to a certain place.

In his head the fox started to speak **The demon revealed herself! Follow your instincs Naruto and they will lead you her!**

Naruto _If my instincts can feel it...why can't I sense her powerlevel?_

The fox said **We demons have a different kind of energy and is hard to detect by the techniques you people use.**

Naruto closed his eyes and determined the direction his body intented to go. He found the location and thought to himself _That's strange...I can sense Broly's energy signal by the demon. Nine-tailed fox...can you sense how strong the demon is?_

The nine-tailed fox was silent for a moment but then Naruto heard a gasp. That wasn't a common thing and the fox said **You need to go there NOW Naruto. Broly could be in a lot of trouble. It's a very strong demon that's with him...stronger than most. I think it could be pretty close to Draganth's powerlevel!**

Naruto smirked and thought _I don't think it would be that bad...Broly is strong...stronger than most people think...especially if he transforms into his legendary super saiyan form._

The fox growled **That's not what I mean! Demons who are that strong normally have special abilities that can bring down even the strongest of fighter!**

Naruto _That would be bad...I'm going to his location to help._

The fox said **Wait Naruto...find Itachi and bring him along.**

Naruto looked surprised _What for?_

The nine-tailed fox **Itachi is good in these kinds of situations...especially wiith his sharingan. Let's just say that the sharingan and demons are connected some way.**

Naruto _Fine but while I'm looking for him explain the part about the sharingan and demon connection._

Naruto soon found Itachi's energy signature and was running to his location while the nine-tailed fox explained;

**You've heard about the ancients of this universe correct?**

Naruto _Yes...they were the strongest universal guardians or something...even stronger than the Kais._

The fox **That's right. One of them was a demon. Although he was born on Uferia and raised as a demon, he didn't had the evil nature of them. Over time his own kind started to disgust him and turned on them. After years of fighting he became part of the universal guardians. He had a huge advantage over the demons because he possessed the 'twilight eyes' as they called it.**

Naruto _Twilight eyes?_

The fox **Yes...twilight eyes. With those eyes he was able to anticipate an enemy's movement, defend himself and attack or destroy an enemy.**

Naruto _Something like the sharingan?_

The fox growled **Moron...use that brain of yours. What they called the twilight eyes WAS the first and original sharingan.**

Naruto was surprised. He never would have thought that the sharingan would be demonic. He asked _But how did the sharingan ended up here on this planet?_

The fox **The legend goes that he found his first true love here. That love was interupted when the demon was summoned to fight the Archfiend. He died in that fight. But it seemed that the woman he loved was pregnant and months later a son was born. Over time they multiplied and became known as the Uchiha clan.**

Naruto _So that explains all those magnificent abilities._

The fox **Yes...although it's nothing compared of what it really can do. Although the Uchiha's thought that the mangekyo sharingan was the highest form possible...it's just the tip of the iceberg. The one closest of it's true potential is Itachi.**

Naruto nodded as things started to make sense but then he seemed to realize something _But in the start Itachi was going blind because he used the mangekyo sharingan so much...so how is it possible for him to develop the sharingan?_

The nine-tailed fox sighed **You really need to work on how to think logically. I'll explain it SLOWLY...It's true Itachi was going blind. Although the sharingan is natural for the Uchiha-clan, the sharingan and their eye-sight aren't completely...synchronised, probably because the demonic blood is growing thin over the years. Can you follow me so far?**

Naruto _Yes...I already knew that the sharingan has negative effects on their eyes._

The fox **I'm surprised that you knew..what a shock...I thought you only had a half a brain cell...not a complete one...but to continue. So the Uchiha's couldn't develop the sharingan further than the mangekyo sharingan because their eyes couldn't take it. But Itachi is different. He isn't going blind anymore and can do the abilities, that inflict the most strain on the eyes, without much difficulty. So here is a quiz question for you; What makes Itachi different from the others?**

Naruto _That's easy...he got another set of alien eyes implanted...oh I see where you are getting to!_

The fox was in a sarcastic mood and said **Really...well aren't you the rocket scientist nowadays!**

Naruto _Shut up! If you were more clear than we wouldn't have this entire conversation stupid fox!_

The fox chuckled **Now THAT'S an insult...being called stupid by someone who has the IQ of a baboon.**

Naruto _Well baboons are smarter than foxes and are more useful...and a lot cleaner._

The fox growled **I'll get you later for that one...when you least expect it.**

Naruto smirked _Anytime foxy...anytime._

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi. He was playing Shogi with Shikamaru. Itachi didn't seem to pleased about the position he was in because his face showed a deep frown.

Naruto came closer and said "Hi Itachi...are you busy at the moment?"

Itachi looked up "Not really...I'm just trying to beat Shikamaru with Shogi..."

Naruto sighed "Then you will need alot of time and that's something we don't have...I need your help."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit "My..help? Why not ask Vegeta...he's stronger than me."

Naruto "That's true but in this situation your skills are more efficient than his."

Itachi looked thoughtful "I see...so you will need my skills with the sharingan if I'm correct...so explain me the situation."

Naruto explained that there was a demon nearby the village and that it was together with Broly. With Itachi's sharingan they would know a lot more about the demon's special abilities than by regular observation.

Itachi nodded "Fine...let's go."

The two rushed away. When they were running Naruto started to speak "Itachi...can I ask you a question?"

Itachi simply looked forward "You can always ask a question...but the question after that one is if I'm willing to answer."

Naruto had a deadpanned expression on his face and thought _Why does he always have to be so serious and cryptic?_

Then Naruto asked "Have you ever tried...to reach new levels with your sharingan?"

Itachi looked interested to Naruto "New levels? The mangekyo sharingan is the highest a Uchiha can reach."

Naruto shaked his head "According to my sources the sharingan is capable of much more. The Uchiha's normally couldn't reach it because it would totally destroy their eyes."

Itachi "Well...I still have two intact eyes so no...I don't reached any new levels."

Naruto sighed "But your case is different Itachi...you have two alien eyes implanted in your eyes...that's why you can perform the Amaterasu much easier now."

Itachi looked in front of him again "I see...perhaps I can train on it...later. The only thing I learned are the powers the alien eyes gave me besides enhancing my sharingan powers."

The two talked about the subject a little while but when they reached the demon's location they stopped talking because...a disgusting scene forced them to shut up...

_With Broly_

Broly saw the beautiful woman transforming...she seemed to grow and several limbs grew out of her body. Her body was getting covered with short hair. When the transformation was complete Broly was looking at a huge spider with the head of the beautiful woman.

Aria chuckled "Surprised little Saiyan?"

Broly smirked "Well...a little. I would never have thought you would grow so ugly. And don't think you're the only one that can transform."

Aria laughed out loud and said "Oh I know about you Saiyans. You can transform as well but for that you will need the full moon and your tail. Neither of them are here so you can't transform."

Broly looked at Aria and said "I think your information is a little bit...old. We Saiyans have other transformations at our disposal."

Broly started to power up. The sky changed from blue to green and Broly's muscles intensified and became huge. His pupils disappeared and he let out a loud scream. Trees, rocks and everything that was on the ground nearby was send flying or destroyed. A huge cloud of dust and dirt made it impossible to see the area or objects.

Finally the cloud disappeared and Aria saw a very different Broly. His body mass increased beyond believes, his hair was sticking up and his face looked completely different, it looked like a face of a warrior who loved to fight and killed his opponent without any remorse.

Broly showed a filthy smirk "Surprised little miss spider?"

Aria growled. She hated it when she was being copied. Suddenly she noticed she and Broly got some compagny.

She saw Naruto and Itachi and she was thinking _There is something with that blond haired kid. He has a tail so he is a Saiyan but there is something else wrong with him...I feel something demonic._

Naruto "Hey Broly...I didn't know you became a insect exterminator."

Broly "Yeah...actually a shame...in her humanoid form she is quite attractive."

Itachi "But it would be a lie...and not matter how she disguise herself...I can always see it." And he activated his Sharingan.

Aria looked shocked "T-twilight eyes! No..it can't be...twilight eyes are red with three dots in them while this one is silver colored and has some kind of cross in it."

Naruto smirked "You're actually right...only they are called sharingan here and to tell you this...these are enhanced sharingan eyes."

Itachi "Twilight eyes?"

Naruto "I'll tell you later...we will follow Broly's lifestyle for now."

Itachi "And that lifestyle is?"

Naruto smirked "Kill now, ask questions later."

Suddenly everyone was surprised when Aria was hit by an arrow of light. Everyone looked at the direction the arrow came from and saw Asteron.

Aria saw him as well and hissed "Asteron? What are you doing here! Draganth didn't tell me anything about you!"

Asteron "Of course he didn't tell you anything about my presence here...to prevent that we would face each other...Aria."

Naruto looked at Asteron "You know this demon Asteron?"

Asteron nodded "She's...my half sister."

Naruto "SHE'S YOUR WHAT!"

Asteron "She's my half sister. The daughter of my father and a female demon."

Broly smirked "Oh great a family reunion. If you have any feelings for her I suggest you leave now. I'm gonna turn this family reunion into a family funeral."

Asteron looked at Naruto and said "What's with Broly? He acts so...brutal, agressive and strange."

Naruto sighed "His character changes a little bit when he goes into the legendary super saiyan transformation but thank Kami it isn't as worse as before. But in his legendary super saiyan form he is more agressive, sadistic and sarcastic."

Asteron "I see" and he turned to Broly "I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever. For me she is just another demon that has to be killed. I just came here to eliminate her myself."

Aria laughed "You people are really amusing. You can't destroy me! I will show you people my ultimate form!"

Suddenly black lightning came from the skies and the huge spider like Aria started to change again. Winds blew hard but since Broly's transformation there were no rocks that could bother the opponents of Aria.

Things calmed down and the Saiyans, Asteron and Itachi saw Aria's true form. She almost looked like in her human for but she had black wings and her eyes were as black as the darkest night.

Asteron said to the group "Be careful...she is not only strong and smart but also has a lot of dangerous abilities."

Naruto "Any strategies Asteron? Or do we just destroy her with mystic arts?"

Asteron shaked his head "No...not this one. She has an natural resistance for the mystic arts, guess thanks to my fathers blood. She's almost just as old as me and no one had ever succeeded to kill her. They used mystic arts, set her on fire and tried to seal her away. None of those things worked."

Naruto "So I guess there is only one thing left...destroying here completely so that not a single cell remains."

Asteron "Indeed but that won't be as easy as it sounds...she is pretty fast and agile and smart on top of that."

Itachi looked at the two "Perhaps I can do it...with the Amaterasu."

Naruto looked at Itachi "Good...let Broly go first...he's anxious enough and you can see her fighting style."

Asteron interfered "But we can't let him fight her alone! That would be suicide!"

Naruto smirked "For who? Him or her? Don't understimate Broly Asteron."

Asteron "I'm not. Although I never saw him fight I..."

Itachi yelled "Watch it...she's attacking!"

The group went seperate ways when Aria appeared in their midst. She tried to punch on of the group but because everyone scattered after Itachi warning she only hit the ground and everyone could see her strenght since there was a huge hole in the ground.

Broly immediatly went to her position and the two started fighting. Asteron was right when he said Aria was fast and agile but he never considered how fast and strong Broly was. He may look bulky but he was able to move fast with all those muscles.

Eventually Broly landed a hit on Aria that send her flying and Broly immediatly wanted to follow up so he flew after her. Aria stopped herself in mid-air and rushed at Broly. Because of the sudden stop and the fact she was rushing towards him he neglected his guard for a second and a hard fist hit him in the face and now he was the one that was send flying.

His 'trip' ended in a nearby hill. Aria thought the fight was over and turned to the other but a muffled yell forced her to move her attention to the hill she knocked Broly into.

Yellow/green light erupted from the hill and then exploded. Broly was hovering and looked pretty mad. In his hand a green ball appeared.

Naruto saw that ball and his eyes widened "Guys...move back that one is dangerous!"

The three jumped back as Broly threw that ball. Aria jumped to the side so that the attack would pass her by but before the ball reached her position it split up into multiple smaller balls and a few hit her while huge explosions occured.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Aria floating in the air...unharmed. She only glared at Broly and that was the only indication that his attack wasn't something she liked.

Because Broly had her full attention Itachi thought _Now is my chance!_

He activated his mangekyo sharingan and said Mangekyo sharingan: Amaterasu! Suddenly black flames surrounded Aria's body and she started to scream. Then the flames went out. Itachi couldn't believe that the Amaterasu was put out.

Aria thought _So those ARE the twilight eyes...the unholy flame attack is just one of the trademarks of those cursed eyes! I will take him out next after I take care of that big buffoon Saiyan._

She turned her attention on Broly again but he was standing in the same place anymore...he was right in front of her and gave her a relentless knee in the stomach and smashed her into the ground. He followed up and send a huge Ki-ball at the point where she came down, destroying a huge part of the area.

Although the area was destroyed...unfortunately Aria wasn't, irritating Broly to no end. He muttered "Why won't you just die...that will save you a lot of pain."

Aria looked like a mess. Her clothes were torn and her hair was messed up a little but here weren't any external wounds.

She said "I won't just die you idiot! I'm just getting started. It's been a long time since I used my strongest form and I just needed to adept a little that's all."

Although she acted tough she was thinking _This is a bad situation. He is stronger than I thought and his fighting style is too good to face him head on. On top of that I will also have to deal with those other three...that Saiyan with the blond hair seems to know Broly pretty well. I think I will probe his mind so that I know Broly's attack methods better.._

She concentrated and tried to invade Naruto's mind. She felt her mind flowing into Naruto's mind but suddenly she saw something she didn't expect. Red, swirly energy appeared and took the form of something she remembered from the past...the nine-tailed fox.

Her astral form eyes widened while the nine-tailed fox forced her back into her body with a loud roar. The others could clearly see she gasped.

Naruto smirked and said "Don't you know it's rude to invade people's minds?"

Aria "What ARE you!"

Naruto said while he kept his smirk "That doesn't really matter...you shouldn't pay attention to me but to Broly."

Suddenly she was hit by Broly again and was hit over and over.

Finally she got some breathing space. She clapped her hands together and dark energy surrounded her body as she cried out Multiple dimensions of despair!

Broly noticed that the area changed around him into a dark red plain. He didn't see Aria, Naruto, Itachi or Asteron anymore.

Broly looked around and was thinking _What happened? I get a bad feeling about this...there is a foul stench in the air._

Then something started to form in the distance. It looked human. When it was complete it started to walk towards him. Broly looked strange when he saw the man. It was no one else than...himself.

The two Broly's were looking at each other...one legendary super saiyan against the other legendary super saiyan.

Broly said in surprise "A clone?"

The other Broly crossed his arms and said "No...I AM you...the way you're supposed to be...not a lackey for the Kais but...a...GOD!"

Broly got a serious face "So you are me before I got into hell."

The other Broly growled and slowly but surely got into a fighting stance.

The clash of legendary super saiyans is about to begin...

_With Itachi_

Itachi was in the darkness. The only thing he heard was his own breathing and the echoes of his own movements. Then the area slowly started to change.

It started with a faint light...something like a candle. Then it became brighter and brighter. Soon Itachi could see he was in a room made of wood. The room was empty. There was no door and no windows.

Then the wood in front of him started to change. It came up and started to form a head, shoulders, torso and finally the legs and feet. When the wood completely came off of the floor Itachi was standing in front of Sasuke.

Itachi was surprised, but then looked serious "You think you can beat me with simple mindgames?"

The fake Sasuke didn't seem to hear Itachi and said "Why brother...why did you kill mom and dad? Why did you kill everyone? What happened to you?"

Itachi was still standing with a serious look on his face and said "Like I said before...you won't beat me with this simple mindgame and I know it isn't Sasuke so the rest about blaming me for the death of every Uchiha is futile."

The fake Sasuke started to chuckle with a deep voice. It was a mixture voice between a demon and a human and he said "Too bad...guess I must fight you physically...in a way."

Itachi sighed "Although you're an illusion made of my knowledge I must defeat you if I want to make it out of here."

Sasuke smirked "Very clever Uchiha...I hope you're ready."

Both Itachi and Sasuke closed their eyes and when it opened them, both revealed a sharingan...a red one against a silver one...

_With Asteron_

Asteron was in a forest that he knew all too well. After all...it was the forest he spend a lot of time in when he was a young boy.

He looked around and thought to himself _I can't believe she used THAT technique on us. Let's see what she has conjured up for us._

He moved around and heard the laughter of children. Soon he saw them. They were playing and were having fun. The smiles on their faces were heartwarming. Asteron looked at them with his expressionless face.

Suddenly it seemed like the children started to fade and their laughter slowly turned into screams. The fading children were switching between their own bodies and a burned version of them. Asteron looked around and also saw strange fading flames, like the forest was on fire.

Suddenly a bright flash occured that blinded Asteron. When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw he was standing in the same forest...only now it was burned down.

He scouted the area when he heard a sound. Several burned, small bodies crawled out of the ground. From what Asteron could see they were children and adults. The tried to reach him at a slow rate. They moved like the traditional zombies...slow, silent and emotionless.

Asteron pulled out a scroll, made some handsigns and softly said Summoning jutsu. He slammed his hand on the scroll and a long golden staff appeared.

He said "I'll release myself from this illusion..."

_With Naruto_

Naruto was standing in Konoha. But he know something wasn't right. The nine-tailed fox told him that as well.

The nine-tailed fox said **Naruto...this is an illusion...a demonic illusion to be correct and a powerful one at that!**

Naruto thought _Any ideas?_

The nine-tailed fox smirked **Yeah...just unleash a bit of my chakra. Then the chakra of her and me will cancel each other out.**

Naruto's body was surrounded by the nine-tailed fox's chakra but nothing happened.

Suddenly a cold hard laugh filled the area. It was the voice of Aria.

She said "Well done...that would be just the perfect action to counter a illusion but...this isn't a illusion. This is _MY_ dimension."

The enviroment began to change. Naruto noticed the ground he was standing on was sticky. Because of the sudden inbalance he fell on his back. He noticed he couldn't get up and looked around by moving his head. The streets were turned into white/silver lines who crossed other lines. Naruto tried to get up again but he couldn't.

Naruto thought _Oh crap..._

_With Broly_

The two Broly's started to fight. It was the original Broly who dealt the first hit. Broly had a hard time because of the same fighting styles and his "other self" wasn't giving in on power.

The two legendary super saiyans were fighting at the top of their abilities, giving punch after punch and kick after kick. The area was trashed because of the sheer force the two warriors put behind their moves.

The original Broly tried to punch his other side but he missed barely and left him open for a counter attack. The other side had a green ball in his hand and launched it at close range. The original Broly was hit and was thrown back.

The fake Broly followed up and blasted the original Broly with a barrage of small green ki-blasts. A huge cloud of smoke appeared. The fake Broly was caught off guard when the original Broly rushed out of the smoke with a pretty big Ki-ball in his hand.

The Ki-ball hit the fake Broly head on and now he was the one that was thrown back.

The original Broly followed him in mid-air to follow up with melee attacks but the fake Broly curved his body backwards so that the original was hit by a salto kick.

The fake Broly landed on his feet and rushed at the original Broly. He pulled his arm backwards for a powerful punch but it was caught by the original Broly.

The original pulled the fake Broly's arm and punched him in the face. The fake Broly was holding his face but then suddenly without a warning he hit the original Broly and jumped back. The fake Broly was charging a Omega blaster and when it was done he launched it at the original Broly.

An explosion that made the bomb on Hiroshima look like a firecracker occured.

The fake Broly smirked in the thought he had killed the original one but his smirk disappeared when he saw a green barrier.

The fake Broly became mad because all his effort was for nothing and rushed at the original Broly. He tried to punch him but the original Broly caught his wrist and with his free hand he charged a rather strange Ki-ball.

Small green, ghost like energy swirled around his hand. The ghost like energy intensified and came together to form a crystal like Ki-attack and Broly said "Here take my new attack...Afterlife blast!

The original Broly thrusted his hand in the fake Broly's stomach and on the other side the strange ghost like energy appeared.

Finally Broly released his hand out of his opponents stomach and the fake Broly fell down. He died with a surprised look on his face...

_With Itachi_

The two Uchiha's were looking at each other...searching for a weak moment to strike. Although Itachi knew it was an illusion it wouldn't be good if he was beaten here. He also knew that a fully capable sharingan fighter was in front of him since it was made of his own memories and thoughts...although it didn't seem the illusion took his latest developments since it was a original red sharingan with 3 dots in it.

After a while the illusion Sasuke had enough of staring down and rushed at Itachi. Itachi blocked a fierce punch and countered with a kick that hit Sasuke in the kidney area.

The two were very capable of Taijutsu...even Itachi had to admit that.

Itachi thought to himself _This is troublesome. The mangekyo sharingan techniques like Tsukuyomi or Amataresu are useless since the illusion would've copied that as well. Just like me he also can read jutsu's before they are performed...so we're stuck at high-paced Taijutsu combat...but what if..._

Itachi's vision suddenly changed and everything looked blue. Itachi could clearly see a red stream of energy that was flowing into Sasuke...but at the same time red energy came out of the illusion that created Sasuke.

Itachi thought _I see...so that is the power supply of the illusion. But in order to eliminate that I need to defeat him first...but how? Hey...I got it...this has to work!_

Itachi closed his eyes and Sasuke looked strange since it isn't normal that a fighter closed his eyes in the middle of battle. Itachi opened his eyes again and the pattern of his sharingan changed.

The pattern looked like a star now but some swirls came through it and Itachi slowly said Mangekyo sharingan: Izanami's decree. Suddenly a transparent woman in a black robe and a sad look on her face appeared.

The fake Sasuke's eyes widened and surprised he asked "What is _that_!"

Itachi "That...is Izanami...the goddess of creation and death."

Sasuke "It can't be!"

Itachi "Yes it can...and she will aid me in destroying you. She doesn't only take life but can also undo illusions like these."

As Itachi spoke these words the mouth of the woman stretched out until the wide was unnatural. She created a vacuum and Sasuke and the enviroment was sucked in...

_With Asteron_

Asteron already destroyed a lot of burned corpses but they kept on coming. Everytime his staff hit a corpse it fell apart but after he did that two new ones took it's place.

Asteron looked around at the field that was infested with burned corpses and thought _This is troublesome...if I don't think of something quick I might die here. How can I stop this illusion?_

His question was answered for him as help appeared...

_With Naruto_

Naruto was stuck. The enviroment was clearly visible now...a huge spiderweb. Naruto felt a vibration and looked at the direction it was coming from. He saw Aria in her spider form but...this time around she was so big that Naruto looked like an ant.

Naruto saw the spider come closer and thought to himself if he would get free in time...

**Mnarutodbz **"And we stop here for today."

**Goku dropped the bag of popcorn **"What! Why? It was just starting to get exciting!"

**Vegeta hits Goku on the head **"YOU DUNCE! Don't you see that Naruto is in a sticky situation?"

**Goku starts to laugh and Vegeta said in a annoyed tone **"What are you laughing about!"

**Goku is still laughing and says **"He's stuck in those spiderweb and you said that he was in a sticky situation hahaha."

**Vegeta growled **"Moron." **and then he seems to remember that he has to get back on Mnarutodbz about the DBZ-horror story and makes a fist **"And here comes you punishment Mnarutodbz!"

**Mnarutodbz smirks and said **"I've already prepared something for my own protection Vegeta."

**Vegeta snorts **"Nothing can save you now!"

**Suddenly SSJ5 Vegeta from the DBZ horror appears and looks at Vegeta **"Well hello there...want a hug?"

**Vegeta's eyes widens and yells **"OH HELL NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" **And Vegeta runs away from his other self from the DBZ horror.**

**TDH Vegeta runs after him and yells **"Come on don't be shy...spread the love hihihihi!"

**Goku shudders **"This...will scar me for life!"

**Mnarutodbz cries **"What have I done!" **Mnarutodbz gets serious **"Oh well...what's done is done...anyway...don't forget to review and until next time!"

Oh and before I forget...between this and the new chapter I will CLOSE the poll about adding Dante to the story.


	24. Chapter 22: A new ally

**Mnarutodbz had a hopeless look on his face. Due to some strange events all his fanfiction characters got mixed up and chaos reigned in his room.**

**Mnarutodbz **"No wait Naruto..not the vase! NNNOOO"

**Naruto from The Saiyans new adventure (TSNA) looks up from the other side of the room and with an insulted look on his face he said **"Hey I didn't do anything!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs because of the hopeless situation and said **"No not YOU Naruto but the other one...that one from Naruto doesn't cry."

**Naruto from Naruto doesn't cry (NDC) looks at Naruto from TSNA and whistled **"Whoa...nice outfit."

**Naruto TSNA **"You're not bad yourself!"

**Suddenly Vegeta from TSNA runs through the room with Vegeta SSJ5 from The DBZ horror (TDH) hot in is trail. Vegeta TSNA screams **"I said stay away from me for Kami's sake!"

**Vegeta TDH **"Come on Veggie...just a little hug is all I ask!"

**Mnarutodbz screams of insanity and everyone stops and Mnarutodbz let out a sigh of relief while he said **"Let's go to the reviews before I'm getting insane!"

**Everyone in the room **"YAY! REVIEWS!"

**Storylover213 **"Dude please post more soon I want to see that spider demon bitch burn and my god Vegeta man up! you're gonna be a father, take some responsability already or are you just afraid to grow some balls!"

**Vegeta TSNA reads the review and growls **"Grr...it's Storylover213 again. This isn't the first time I become a parent you know!"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Vegeta and defends storylover213 **"And what became of them? One became a boss because his family owned the compagny but he skipped his work at any oppurtunity and the other one became a spoiled brat who wrapped you around her little finger."

**Vegeta TDH giggles in a freaky way and says **"It's true and I can speak out of experience hihihihi"

**Vegeta TSNA is freaked out by his TDH alter ego and mutters **"Shut up...both of you before I blast you into oblivion."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Congrats on the 200k+! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school and stuff like that. Before I begin my review I'll let you know...I'm a GIRL not a DUDE!

Nice chapter...again. I like the twist that the demon woman is actually Asteron's half-sister, that's just cool and way creepy! I also liked Itachi's new move. I've looked on google and it seems that name is real, just like Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.

I saw that you closed the poll so that means Dante is in (YAY). What will you with him? Does he remain the way he is or is he going to be another overpowered character that learns everything from the Saiyans?

And really why does Vegeta has to be such a crybaby! Grow up and take it like a man! Tayuya, show that we woman aren't the only ones that have to take care for babies! BURN HIMMMMM.

**Tayuya is standing ready with a lighter and Vegeta glares at her and says **"Don't…even…try woman."

**Tayuya sweatdrops and giggles **"Sorry SuperNarutoLover…I need him with the baby.

**Mnarutodbz **"And the rest will be explained this chapter. Oh and Grocamol reacted on your review"

**Grocamol **""DON'T GIVE Mnarutodbz ANY IDEA'S SuperNarutoLover! I'LL SEND MY SADISTIC CHARACTER DROONIA OVER TO YOU AND HAVE HER MAKE WISH YOU NEVER SAID WHAT YOU DID!"

**Droonia creeps up to SuperNarutoLover but is stopped by Tayuya and a huge catfight begins!**

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Uhm…next review please."

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing **"Does Vegeta read his porno because other than when Tayuya feels sorry for him he never gets any?"

**Vegeta growls **"For the last time…THEY'RE ROMANTIC NOVELS!"

**Tayuya winks at Crimson **"Well…how do you think I got this baby."

**Vegeta blushes **"You're embarrassing me woman."

**Mnarutodbz **"You're so cute when you blush Vegeta."

**Vegeta hits Mnarutodbz and yells **"GO TO THE NEXT REVIEW YOU IDIOT!"

**Kagutsuchi Firegod **"Don't you dare let a woman rule your life or scare you, Man up and share the pants of the Family Vegita.

"I challenge Mnarutodbz characters, Grocamol's characters and my character to a War!"

**Grocamol **"Bring it FIREGOD, let's see what your made of!... We need to ask if Mnarutodbz will join in first. Just send me your messeges and I'll work them into my messeges as well, ok Lil brother? (I saw you making your profile brother, I'm not stupid.)"

**Mnarutodbz looks confused **"ON NO THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!"

**Vegeta **"Oh please Kami help us!"

**RedRangerBelt **"How's Naruto going to get out of this one? And the others? What was that thing Itachi did with his mangekyo? Does he achieve new levels with it? Is Tayuya having a boy or a girl?"

**Mnarutodbz **"It's nice to see you again RRB. Well...in this chapter the first two questions are being answered. Itachi did a new jutsu with his Mangekyo sharingan. I took japanese Kami names for it because in the original series the mangekyo techniques are also Japanese Kami. Like Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun and Tsukuyomi is the goddess of the moon (Yes it's true...search it on google..NOT WIKIPEDIA...that one is unreliable!) And for your last questions...Itachi will reach new levels..I think and about Vegeta and Tayuya's child...***smirks* **there is a 50/50 chance of either of them."

**Vegeta TDH **"Is he that loyal reviewer? Come on let me reward you with...a...hug!"

**RedRangerBelt's eyes widens **"NNNOOO KAMI HELP ME!" **Runs away, leaving a pouting Vegeta TDH behind.**

**Grocamol **"You finally made a fight scene that lasts longer, that's good!

"What will the kids of the Saiyans be like? Will they take the path of true warriors?" Says Enreru.

"I thought I sent you over to Mnarutodbz to get you out of my hair so I could fix my room up?" growls Grocamol "Mnarutodbz, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Grocamol yells

**Mnarutodbz crosses his arms and said **"I won't do the dirty work myself...I've finally convinced someone to deal with Enreru."

**Vegeta TDH appears and drags Enreru into a room while Enreru screamed **"NNNOO KAMI NNNOOO...GROCAMOL HELP ME...I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR!"

**Dante NDC looks baffled at the room Vegeta TDH and Enreru went in and shudders **"This..is just...wrong. What is he doing...torturing him?"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Ehm...you can call it like that...Vegeta TDH likes to..spread the love.."

**Dante thinks and suddenly turns green and throws up...Mnarutodbz is pissed off because the floor is dirty now and gets a mop **"Dammit! Give the disclaimer please so I can clean this mess up!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Asteron was surprised when some burned corpses was destroyed by no one less than...Namia!

Asteron "It became time you got here...what took you so long."

Namia got a vein on her forehead and said "Don't blame me. It's those (beep)ing Kai's fault! I had to take someone along and he is going to Naruto...so what's the situation?"

Asteron "We are in a illusion and I am fighting burned corpses and their numbers seem endless."

Namia smirks "Now that's an easy one...and here I thought you were smart. Just find the source of this illusion and destroy it and we'll be free in no time!"

Asteron "That's easy for you to say! I've been fighting those things alone and I don't even know where to find the source."

Namia closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly she pointed her finger to the west and said "It's over there...just a few feet from here."

A lot of burned corpses spawned again but Asteron and Namia made quick work out of them and soon they reached the place where the source of the illusion was.

A huge hand appeared from underneath the ground, quickly followed by a second one. Then a huge head spawned followed by the rest of the body. A huge burned corpse was standing in front of Asteron and Namia.

Namia's eyes bulged out and said "Holy Kami...now that's a big boy!"

Asteron looked at the big corpse and said "You know what they say...the bigger they are the harder they fall."

Namia smirked "That was a good one...for you at least."

Asteron "Thank you...but a lot of people say that you know."

Namia sighed "And I was starting to wonder if you were developing a personality...anyway let's get this over with."

The two rushed at the giant. The jumped sideways when the giant slammed his arm into the ground in an attempt to crush Namia and Asteron. Asteron ran around the giant so that he could attack the back of it's legs while Namia was running up the giants arm.

Asteron hit the giant legs from behind while Namia send a powerful punch to it's face.

The giant burned corpse was shaking a bit but it didn't fall. It was too massive to take down with those kind of attacks.

The jumped back and regrouped. Namia growled "Damn it...what do we have to do to bring down this big asshole!"

Asteron "Killing it...and I think I know just the technique..." And he gave a suspicious glare to Namia.

Namia glared at Asteron and suddenly yelled "NO WAY...there is no chance in hell I will do that technique with you...it simply freaks me out!"

Asteron "What's so wrong about it? It's not like we're having intercourse or something.."

Namia "No...but it's just weird!"

Asteron sighed "Do you prefer to be killed then?"

The two were interupted when a huge arm came down to crush them. They dodged just in time. Asteron made some handsigns and said "**Mystic art: Chains of light.**" and bundles of light strapped the giants arm to the ground.

Asteron turned over to the point Namia was and said "Now we have a perfect opportunity Namia, but I don't know how long my technique can bind him..."

Namia sighed "Fine...but if you tell ANYONE...especially Bardock about this, consider yourself dead you hear me!"

Asteron looked at her with his expressionless face and nodded.

The two came pretty close to each other...it almost looked like they were hugging. Suddenly they broke apart and with one hand of each person they made hand signs and slapped their hands together and cried out in perfect unison "**Combined mystic art: Heavenly rain of eternal light!**"

The sky bursted open and small beams of golden light came down on the giant. With every beam that connected it screamed and huge holes appeared. The beams came faster and faster. Eventually the giant burned corpse exploded with a loud scream of pain and anger.

At the same time the environment seemed to blur, like a videogame that was glitching. Soon the clearing in the forest appeared together with Itachi and Broly.

Asteron looked around "Where is Naruto?"

Itachi looked strange at Asteron "I thought he was with you."

Asteron shakes his head "I guess he is still in an illusion..." then Asteron seemed to think and his face cleared up like he just realized something "No...I don't think he is in an illusion...the nine-tailed fox would prevent that...so I guess he is in Aria's dimension...this is bad."

Now it was Namia's turn to smirk and she said "Don't worry about Naruto...he's a big boy and someone is on his way to help him."

Asteron looked at Namia "It isn't easy to penetrate Aria's dimension and even harder to destroy her there!"

Namia's clear and beautiful laugh sounded in everyone's ears and she said "Oh he will...just wait and see."

Asteron "The look on your face tells me that you're talking about a person I must know...who is it?"

Namia gloated "Nope, I won't tell ya...just wait until he and Naruto returns from their little trip"

_With Naruto_

Naruto was turning his body in a attempt to get free while the huge Aria spider was getting closer. The only result he got is that he was even more stuck than before!

The huge spider with Aria's head chuckled and said "It's no use kid...my webs are made of special demonic energy that only I possess. It's been decided...I'm having you for lunch although I would've preferred Broly...he's bigger hehe."

Slowly but surely she came closer and closer. Naruto stopped struggling and though _This is no use...I think I have to transform to get out...wait..what's that energy signal..._

Suddenly loud "Booms" were heard and projectiles cut the spider webs that were binding Naruto. Aria screamed of anger because someone set her prey free and looked up at the building where the projectiles came from.

She and Naruto saw a person with white/silver hair that was shaped like a mop. He was wearing a red trench coat, black combat boots and he had a huge sword on his back. He had a gun in both of his hands and smoke came out of the barrels.

Aria's eyes widened and with a little bit of fear in her voice she said "Dante! How did you get here!"

Dante shrugged "Beats me lady...some guy with black hair said he wanted to hire me for some kind of strange universal mission and next thing I know I was here. Oh well can't say I'm complaining because I'm hunting you for quite some time now."

Naruto "I don't know who you are but thanks for saving me. Being eaten by a eight legged freak wasn't on my 'to do' list as you might imagine."

Dante looked at Naruto "No prob kid...now stand back and let me work here." And he reached for his sword.

Naruto smirked and said "No, I can't do that...I have a score to settle with that hag." And he instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Aria looked strange at Naruto and Dante whistled and said "Not bad kid...you can work for me since my lamp is broken...but I can't use you in this fight. It takes more than emitting light to destroy a demon."

Naruto "This isn't a normal demon. An ally of my said that mystic arts, sealing and a lot of other things doesn't work...so our best option is to destroy her completely with a Ki-attack."

Dante shaked his head "I don't know where you get that knowledge kid...but if someone can destroy her it's me. I've wounded her before and fled like a bunny for a fox. But if you think you can beat her...be my guest...but how do you think to pull that off?"

Naruto smirked and said "Like this...KKKAAA...MMMEEE" Both Aria and Dante looked strange when they saw Naruto cup his hands at his side and a big blue energy ball appeared.

Aria's eyes widened and thought _This is bad! If that thing hits me I'm dead meat!_ And her eight legs burst into action.

At that point Naruto thrusted his arms forward and yelled "HHHAAAAA" and a enormous blue beam was heading towards Aria. She fled away from it and dodged the beam a few times, but Naruto was quite good at steering the beam.

Eventually Aria ended before a house and waited for the beam. She jumped at the last second and the entire building was destroyed.

Dante smirked "Not bad kid...not bad. Too bad your aim was a little off."

Naruto "Shut up! She's pretty quick for such a big demon!"

Aria looked mad at the two. How dare they to ignore her presence! She said "Don't think this is over! I will kill you both!"

A cloud of black smoke surrounded her. She shrank until she was to human proportions and was back in her ultimate form. Dante smirked when he saw Aria in her ultimate form and said "Now I'll let you show how it's done!"

He jumped off the building and landed on the ground. Strangely enough he wasn't caught in the sticky spiderwebs, but moved on it like it was solid ground. He took Rebellion of his back and got into a battle pose while his free hand made a 'bring it on' gesture.

Aria's face pulled together in anger and the black smoke appeared once again, only this time it was only covering her right hand and she revealed a sword with runes on it that made it appear demonic.

Dante and Aria rushed at each other and their swords collided. A true sword battle began. Naruto had to admit both of the fighters fought with elegance, power and style. Next to the sword play both fighters also showed acrobatic moves.

At one point both fighters were in a sword deadlock and were struggling for dominance. Dante won the deadlock and pushed back Aria, but in mid-air she opened her mouth and spiderwebs enveloped Dante, making a cocoon.

Naruto wanted to rush to Dante's aid but stopped in the middle when strange energy poured out of the cocoon.

Aria's eyes widened and said "It can't be!"

Suddenly the outside of the cocoon burned to ashes to reveal a demonic creature. Dante still looked like himself but his face changed into some demonic armor and in the middle where his vest was there was armor as well with a crack in it that seemed to emit yellow light **(AN: DMC 3 Dante DT)**.

Naruto thought _He's a demon!_

The nine-tailed fox in him said **No...he's something much worse...he is a devil.**

Naruto _Isn't that the same thing?_

The nine-tailed fox **No. Devils are higher on the hierarchy than demons. Dante is a half devil. He is the son of a powerful devil called Sparda. He is what you can call a 'good' devil. **

Naruto _You seem to know a lot about him._

The nine-tailed fox said **When I was in my natural form Dante was the only thing that I didn't...want to meet.**

Naruto smirked _In other words...You're scared of him._

The nine-tailed fox growled **No I'm not...I was just being cautious! And if I was then I'm not the only one. Almost all demons and even a lot of devils fear Dante. His skill of eliminating demons is unrivaled!**

Naruto _Do you think he has a chance against Aria?_

The nine-tailed fox **I'm not sure. She is pretty strong as well. She is an exceptional demon. But that sword Dante wields is especially effective against demons. Something like that can even kill her.**

Naruto wanted to ask more but Aria started to speak "So...finally you show your true form..."

Dante stood there and remained silent, confident and in some sort of way creepy. He fazed out of existence and appeared right in front of Aria, who was barely able to block Dante's attack. Dante striked at high speeds and Aria was barely able to dodge all the attacks.

She was bleeding out of some wounds but those started to heal quickly. Then..suddenly...the attacks stopped and Dante returned to his normal form.

Naruto didn't understand why he did that but Aria understood all too well and while she was panting she thought _He knows that I am weakening and believes he doesn't need his devil form anymore and he's right...I need to get out of here quick!_

She made some handsigns and black smoke came out of her mouth and impaired Dante's vision of her location. She jumped out of the smoke and Dante yelled "Watch it kid! I think she is going to try to make a run for it!"

Naruto yelled back "I got it!" and while he saw Aria jump out of the smokescreen he made some handsigns and cried out Demon art: Ethereal swords devastation!

The orange/red coloured swords appeared and were rushing at Aria's location. She saw them and tried to block the attack since she didn't know what the attack did. The swords came right through her blocking attempt and wounded her severely.

Naruto intentionally send 2 swords to her legs, to prevent her from running away. Those two swords hit her and she fell on her knees and she was grinding her teeth because of the pain.

Dante slowly walked towards her, with his broadsword leaning on his shoulder. Aria looked up and her eyes widened. She said "Please...don't be so hasty...I can help both of you...I'll do anything!"

Dante stopped right in front of her and said "Anything?"

Aria nodded "Just name it..."

Dante said "There is one thing I would like from you..."

Aria got a hopeful look in her eyes and said "Just say the word and I let it happen!"

Dante smirked "Good...then I want you to...DIE!" and a swing of his broadsword separated Aria's head from her body.

Her head was rolling on the floor and stopped a few feet away. Both Dante and Naruto freaked out when the head started to speak "You asshole! That was really low! Don't think this is over...when Draganth is done you wished you were never born." And she let out a cold laugh, which ended abruptly when kicked her head into the air, pulled out Pandora's box and changed it into a rocket launcher and blasted Aria's head into pieces in mid-air.

Her body began to wither and the world around Dante and Naruto started to shake.

The two had trouble to keep their ground and Naruto yelled "This place is falling apart!"

Dante was also trying to keep his ground and said "Whatever gave you that idea...let me guess...next you're gonna say that we have to get out of here quick."

Naruto "Very funny...let's go!"

The two ran as buildings collapsed everywhere. Naruto and Dante were running but suddenly they saw two people who were running with them. Naruto looked to his left and was surprised to see himself and Dante.

Dante saw Naruto's surprised look and said "Don't mind that...this entire dimension is falling apart...also time and mass so actually it's a short replay of us..." Then it looked like he was talking to himself "Damn it...where was that damned exit again!"

Naruto said "Wait a minute...I'll fly up and look if I see anything."

Naruto flew up and saw a portal that connected Aria's dimension to his...but the portal was closing at a fast pace. He flew down and said they had to hurry.

When they arrived the portal was just big enough for one person. Naruto grabbed Dante by his trench coat and Dante yelled "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing!"

Naruto smirked "I'm returning the favor...you saved my life and now I save yours." and he tossed Dante through the portal just before it closed.

Naruto was all alone in a dimension that was falling apart...

_With Broly, Asteron, Itachi and Namia_

The four people looked strange when a blur appeared right in front of their eyes. They could only see something red. It came down and rolled a few feet on the ground until it came to a total stop.

The person slowly got up and Asteron's eyes widened "D-D-Dante...the dark knight himself!"

Namia smirked "Yep...that's why it took so long before I could save you pathetic ass...by the way...where is Naruto?"

Dante looked at the group but then he looked away. Broly's eyes widened...he became very fond of Naruto and even Itachi showed emotion. Dante simply grinded his teeth. Although he met Naruto recently he was pissed off he couldn't prevent that he was trapped and probably dead in the dimension that collapsed.

Namia got a mad look on her face and said "Explain what happened?"

Dante "Aria is dead and that dimension of hers came down when she died. Before I knew it Naruto threw me through the portal just before it closed."

Broly nodded and crossed his arms "That's exactly something he would do."

Itachi nodded "A true noble decision...but how are we gonna explain this to Hinata?"

Namia's expression changed from angry to scared as she said "Forget about Hinata...think about how Goku and Vegeta would react." And she suddenly shuddert when she ran scenario's to her head.

Asteron wanted to say something but before anyone knew it, everyone got a shock when a field of static electricity appeared. Everyone looked up as a portal appeared and a thrashed and unconscious Naruto fell out of it and hit the ground with a hard 'thud'.

Broly immediatly got up and ran to Naruto. Broly was inspecting Naruto's condition and Namia asked with a little bit of worry in her voice "Is he...dead?"

Broly shaked his head "No...he just has some broken bones. If he goes to a good doctor he will be fine."

Asteron "It would be better if we brought him to Goku or Vegeta...they have something called Senzu beans or something."

Broly nodded "Oh yeah...almost forgot about them...fine I'll fly as fast as I can."

He picked Naruto up and flew away.

Asteron turned to Dante "Well...and now I want to know something...what are you doing here?"

Dante sighed as he explained.

_**(Flashback)**_

Dante was sitting behind the desk at his Devil may cry agency. His legs were resting at the solid desk and he was eating a slice of pizza.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy entered. He had black hair, black eyes and looked muscular. He looked around the messy 'office' and said "Are you Dante?"

Dante sighed "It depends on who is asking?"

The man bowed and said "Excuse me for my manners. My name is Gohan. I heard you're a detective that only takes on very...special missions."

Dante looked at the ceiling and said "Only if I get paid."

Gohan smiled. The Kai's told him he would react this way. He said "Don't worry about that. The guys who gave me the tip about you have more than you need."

Dante looked suspiciously at Gohan and said "Then explain the mission."

Gohan explained everything about the situation in the fire countries. With a story like that it wasn't a big surprise that Dante was getting interested.

After Gohan was done Dante said "So...let me get this straight. You were send here by some kind of universal guardians, called Kai's, from another dimension, who want to recruit me for their cause. I have to help some aliens who also come from another universe, called Saiyans, because they have a little demon problem. The cause of the Kai's is to prevent that a powerful being called 'the archfiend' would be resurrected...am I right so far?"

Gohan nodded "Yes indeed. I know it sounds strange and hard to believe, but what I'm saying is true."

Dante smirks "I'll find out for myself...I'm going with you...this might be interesting"

_**(End flashback)**_

Asteron "I see...so that's why Gohan had to take care of some business...I never thought you were a good samaritan Dante."

Dante "Don't get me wrong...I will receive a buttload of money and perhaps I will find a challenge here so it's a win-win situation for me."

Asteron looked at Dante with he expressionless face "Money won't bring happiness...only the feeling of right actions will bring that."

Namia sighed "I'm sorry for my 'teammate' Dante...he has no feeling nor any sense of humor."

Dante shrugged "I don't mind...by the way...paying my debts is a good thing that will make me happy...and for paying my debts I need money...thus money will bring happiness in my case."

Namia and Asteron sighed while Itachi looked strange at the weird man.

_With Broly_

Broly was very quickly in Konoha and immediatly went to Vegeta's house. He knocked a few times but no one opened. In frustration Broly punched through the door, startling Vegeta who was still walking to the door.

Vegeta "BROLY WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME..." and then he saw that Broly was carrying Naruto who looked in pretty bad shape.

Vegeta "Broly...what's wrong with Naruto? What happened?"

Broly "I'll explain later...Naruto needs a senzu bean!"

Vegeta "I don't have them...Kakarot has." and the Saiyans flew towards Goku's house. Broly knocked on the door impatiently and Goku quickly opened the door. He saw Naruto and Broly asked for senzu beans. Goku quickly got them and fed one to Naruto.

Broly could clearly see that Naruto was recovering from his wounds. Shortly after that Naruto regained consciousness.

Vegeta crossed his arms "So Broly...care to explain what happened?"

Broly "Wait for the others to return so that you can get a complete story..."

And the Saiyans waited for the others.

_**A little while back **__at Draganth's hide-out_

**(AN: This is a while ago and will explain things for the next mission of Naruto.)**

Draganth woke up at last. He felt stronger already. The first thing he did when he got up was...eating. After his meal he dispelled the clone and acquired his knowledge.

Sasuke became very strong. He was at a point that he could easily eliminate Orochimaru without any effort at all. That was thanks to Draganth's merciless training methods and a strange ritual...

**(Flashback)**

Sasuke looked strange at Draganth's clone and said "Explain to me again...what do you want to do with me!"

The demonic clone of Draganth sighed and said "I want to do a ritual to make you half demon. The way you are now...completely human...you can't even lift up a finger against Asteron let alone the Saiyans."

Sasuke grinded his teeth and said "But I've come so far in terms of power and skill."

Draganth's clone clenched his fists in annoyance and said "This isn't a matter of power and skill. This is about genetic dominance and that's something you can't learn. You're potential of development only goes so far before you're bounded by your human body."

Sasuke "What will happen to me when I agree?"

Draganth's clone shrugged "Nothing much...you'll remain yourself...mostly. You simply get another, stronger body. The only downside for you is that it will hurt like hell" and the clone of Draganth chuckled. Draganth's chuckle wasn't something Sasuke liked to hear...it was dark, sinister and always gave him a feeling he didn't like.

Sasuke thought about the possibilities. Eventually his avengeful side gained the upper hand on his objections and he nodded his head.

Draganth's clone nodded as well and made some handsigns. A strange symbol made out of stone raised up from the ground. It looked like a pentagram but it wasn't and there were runes on the side that would raise an disgusted feeling on any sane person.

Draganth's clone indicated that Sasuke should go to the middle and Sasuke did. Then Draganth's clone made some other hand signs and soon a demon appeared.

Before the demon could say anything its throat was sliced and it's blood poured into the symbol. Draganth's clone started chanting while his hands kept busy with making handsigns. The further Draganth's clone proceeded, the more pain Sasuke was in and soon his screams filled the room they were in. Sasuke could feel his body changing. His muscles became tighter and his bone structure changed.

After an hour that felt like an eternity, Sasuke started to stand up. He still looked like himself only his body looked a little different. It was taller...more muscular...more powerful and furthermore...his curse seal was gone! Sasuke clenched his fists and looked like it. He had doubts about the ritual before but now he was completely happy that he agreed.

He could use this power to get rid of everyone that got in his way or the ones who wanted to prevent his revenge.

**(End flashback)**

Sasuke snorted "It became time you woke up."

Draganth "Shut up. You weren't unattended. And I did more than sleeping. I was also gathering information by a few disguised clones that I dispelled the moment I dispelled the other clone."

Sasuke who was leaning on the nearby wall asked "And learned anything interesting?"

Draganth shrugged "Well...I followed the Saiyans progress but I think they still didn't reveal their full potential. Aria is dead and the Saiyans got a new powerful ally that you should be wary of as well Sasuke."

Sasuke "Why?"

Draganth "It's a long story I will tell you another time. Furthermore I've also developed a plan to make the gathering of the great nine easier..."

Sasuke shrugged "Fine...what's our next step?"

Draganth "There is a group called the Akatsuki."

Sasuke looked up "Isn't that the organization that my brother was in?"

Draganth nodded "Indeed but it seems they also have their own reasons to gather the great nine. My clone found out their leader's name is Pain. My plan is to join the organization until we've gathered the great nine."

Sasuke "Great idea but...two things bug me. One, how do we join? I guess it isn't a social club that you can join just by finding one member."

Draganth "Indeed, but I have an accomplice IN the Akatsuki..."

Sasuke "Is that the one you often call you're 'powerful ally'?"

Draganth shakes his head "No, this is simply a minion who listen to my commands. You will learn of my ally later. But what was your second thing that bugged you?"

Sasuke "How do they plan to capture Naruto? I mean...alone he is stronger than either of us can imagine and most of the time he has his friends Goku and Vegeta around him."

Draganth "Yes, that bothers me as well but I'm testing a theory but it's kinda hard without comparison but when I figure it out I'll let you know."

Sasuke "So...we're going to meet you're accomplice from the Akatsuki now?"

Draganth "No...first we're going to get some allies of ourselves. There are some people who worked under Orochimaru that can prove quite...useful."

Sasuke "So...where do we go first?"

Draganth "There is a sound village base nearby...there we will get one of the three reinforcements."

Sasuke "Why three?"

Draganth "I have enough minions who are mostly worthless of the time. Now it's the time you gained your own minions. Three of them with their own special skills. You know what they say...quality over quantity my friend."

Sasuke "I don't have any interest in minions but...they might prove useful later when I exact my revenge on my brother...let's go."

Sasuke moved away and Draganth chuckled "He's so anxious. Oh well no one is perfect."

_A little bit later_

The two appeared at the old sound village base. They walked towards the front door but it was guarded by two ninja.

One of the ninja spoke "What is your business here?"

Draganth "We're simply here to pick up someone we can use...move out of our way please."

The other ninja spoke "Why should we get out of your way? We didn't receive any orders to let anyone through and now leave before we kill you."

Draganth sighed and said "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and almost immediately they were knocked out. They entered the base and kept walking into a certain direction. Finally they reached an empty room with only a water tank in the middle. It seemed empty.

Sasuke walked towards the tank and grabbed his long, thin sword he had on his back and sliced at the tank. A long burst appeared and it was cracking and eventually the entire water tank was broken and the water was laying on the ground.

From a point near Sasuke water started to form. First there was a head, then a torse and soon an entire person was standing near Sasuke. He had medium length white hair, purple eyes and shark like teeth.

He stretched out, snapped his neck and said "Ah...free at last...thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke "You know me? And who are you?"

The young man around Sasuke's age said "Yes. You were the big news after all. The all-powerful new vessel of Orochimaru. As for my name...it's Suigetsu Hozuki."

Sasuke "Orochimaru died a long time ago."

The young man said "So the rumors are true...it became time. Well...see ya."

Suigetsu wanted to walk away but Sasuke stopped him "Why don't you come with me? It a lot nicer to travel in compagny and I can use your skills for my personal mission."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke "You mean...killing Itachi Uchiha? I don't mind...I like a challenge but one condition and I want to know who that guy is." and Suigetsu pointed at Draganth.

Sasuke "That 'guy' is my sensei and better watch your mouth around him...he was the one that killed Orochimaru...and what is that condition you speak about?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened when he heard that Draganth is the one that killed Orochimaru and he answered "Quite some time ago Zabuza Momochi was killed by the one that's called Vegeta Saiyan...I want to collect his sword."

Sasuke nodded "If you want that sword so badly then we have to go to the land of waves. I agree with your condition...if that's what it takes to join on my little quest."

Suigetsu nodded and on an excited tone he said "Then let's go!"

A few days later they arrived at the bridge that connected the land of waves to the mainland and Sasuke read on the little pole with a text ingraved on it "The Saiyans bridge...a bridge that stands for the hope of people who are under the rule of merciless people...bullshit. Let's go before I puke of this sentimental crap."

The three crossed the bridge and walked straight into town. Sasuke looked around and said "The town became quite more lively than before."

Suigetsu said "The town probably became this way when Gato died. Thanks to the bridge the commerce grew and the land became more wealthy."

Draganth seemed to be in a bad mood and said "How boring. Let's just find that annoying sword and get out of here."

In a dark alley nearby the three people saw that two thugs were beating up some guy. Sasuke stopped and Draganth said "Why are we stopping?"

Sasuke "Thugs normally have connections in the criminal and the normal world. Because of this they contain a lot of information. This way we won't have to search for the sword by ourselves."

Suigetsu "Good idea...let me ask them."

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu and said "No...I'll ask them. I know about you're killing nature and you would probably kill them before we have the information we need."

Suigetsu grinded his teeth and said "Fine..." and he whispered "killjoy."

Sasuke slowly walked towards the two thugs who were too busy with beating up the poor guy to notice him. Sasuke grabbed the two thugs by the shoulders and threw them against the wall.

The guy who was beaten up quickly said 'thank you' and ran away. Sasuke turned towards the two thugs who were on their feet again.

Sasuke said "I need information about Zabuza Momochi's sword. Give it to me and I might consider to let you live."

The answer of the thugs was that they pulled their knives and rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small sigh and caught both of the thugs wrist and turned it. The wrists of both thugs were broken and were screaming in agony. Sasuke made some hand signs and a chidori appeared in his hand and he quickly killed the thug.

The other thug crawled back to the wall and was looking for a way out. Sasuke turned towards him and said "Now I'll ask again...where is the sword of Zabuza Momochi."

The thug was scared out of his mind and said "T-T-Tenzen Daikoku has it after Zabuza Momochi was killed by Vegeta S-Saiyan."

Sasuke glared dangerously at the man "Who is this Tenzen Daikoku?"

The thug quickly said "He is an politician but this position is just a cover-up for his position as a crime boss."

Sasuke "One last question...where can I find him and does he have guards?"

The thug said "He lives in the nearby forest in his mansion. He is guarded by many man and it's almost impossible for one man to break in. Many tried and all of them failed."

Sasuke relaxed and said "Beat it."

The thug turned around and ran for dear life. Sasuke walked back to Draganth and Suigetsu and Draganth said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice "I thought I taught you better Sasuke...scum like that doesn't deserve to live."

Sasuke smirked and shortly after that the three could hear a bang in the distance where the thug ran to. The two looked strange at Sasuke and he said "An explodable tag that detonates after a little while. I don't want him to warn that guy we're going to visit."

Suigetsu "So I can pressume you have found it's location?"

Sasuke nodded "Yes...some criminal called Tenzen Daikoku has the sword. He lives in a mansion in the nearby forest, guarded by his men."

Draganth "So a sneak attack in the night I suppose?"

Sasuke "No...we have other places to go. I would like to go for the good old diversion tactic."

Draganth shrugged "Fine...whatever rocks your boat Sasuke. I'm in the mood for a little killing spree."

Sasuke "That wouldn't be such a good idea Draganth...if we kill all of them the people would talk about the big massacre and we would have ANBU...or even worse, Naruto and the Saiyans on our tails."

Draganth sighed "Suppose you're right."

Suigetsu looked strange at the two and asked "What is 'the old diversion tactic'?

Draganth "Two of us will make a scene and lure the majority of the guards towards us so that the remaining member can sneak into the mansion and get the sword."

Sasuke "Time to prove your worth Suigetsu...and what do you want Draganth? It would be good for you if you blew off some steam."

Draganth "Grr...fine you go. But don't blame me if some of those guards get a 'little accident'."

Suigetsu smirked "I like your sensei already Sasuke...I'm game."

A short while later the three were hiding in the trees nearby the mansion. Suddenly Draganth and Suigetsu vanished and appeared nearby the mansion and lured some guards with them. Quickly after that one of the guards returned and a lot of guards came out of the mansion and were heading towards Draganth and Suigetsu's position.

Sasuke moved into the house and sneaked around the remaining guards. Eventually he reached the bedroom of Tenzen Daikoku. He walked into the room and Tenzen noticed his footsteps and quickly turned towards Sasuke while he got a hold on Zabuza's sword, who was near him at all times.

Tenzen growled "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sasuke said "It doesn't matter to you who I am and for what I am doing here...I'm here for that sword."

Tenzen smirked "If you want it so much...then here...take it!" and he took a swing at Sasuke. He hit something but it certainly wasn't Sasuke. It was Suigetsu he hit but unlike normal people he wasn't bleeding...only water came out of him.

Tenzen pulled out the sword and took another swing...this time at Draganth. Draganth jumped up and landed on the sword and placed a terrible kick on Tenzen's chin.

Tenzen released the sword and Draganth jumped off and landed between Tenzen and the sword. Draganth caught the sword in mid air and decapitated Tenzen.

Sasuke sighed and said "Was that really necessary?"

While Draganth threw the sword towards Suigetsu he said "Yes...he deserved it and maybe there was a slight chance he recognised us...so I killed him."

Sasuke "And how could it be that you two came here so quickly...don't tell me you killed all of the guards."

Draganth smirked "No...not all of them...I think two of them are still alive."

Sasuke got an annoyed look on his face "I should've known...oh well what's done is done. What's next?"

Draganth "We're going to an island surrounded by water. There is a certain female there that could be useful."

The three people reached the old sound village base very quick. There were no guards at all, only some prisoners. They released them and searched for the female.

Finally they found her. It was a young woman with red hair and eyes and she wore glasses. She was in a room people could consider her 'office'.

When they opened the door she slowly turned around and saw Sasuke, Draganth and Suigetsu.

Sasuke looked at the woman and said "You're Karin right?"

The young woman nodded and said "And you're Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked "Perceptive aren't we."

Karin shrugged "You have a very..._very_ distinctive aura...unlike that riff-raff who is standing next to you." and she pointed towards Suigetsu, who looked insulted.

Karin didn't seem to notice because she was thinking _Hmm strange...I only felt 2 chakra sources and there are three people here. That means the third one is masking his chakra completely. That means I have to push harder to sense his chakra._

She made a handsign that is usually used to mold chakra and Draganth started to smirk and said "I advice you to stop there...you might feel something you don't want to feel."

Karin ignored his warning because she thought it wouldn't be so bad. Her senses reflected off a barrier and with her will she penetrated it. She let out a loud yell and started to shudder. She fell on her knees and got rid of her last meal. It took her a few minutes to return to reality.

She looked at Draganth and thought _I've never felt anything so...strange. It's like he's evil and hollow at the same time...an infinite void of pure evil and destruction. Compared to him lord Orochimaru could be the nicest guy in the world._

Draganth kept on smirking while he said "I told you so..."

Sasuke helped Karin up and said "Well Karin...we've come here to give you an offer. Will you travel with us to complete my quest for vengeance?"

She still looked scared at Draganth, but eventually nodded "Yes..I'll join you but please...keep those two away from me!"

And so it was decided that Karin would join the omnious trio to make a frightening quartet. Sasuke turned to Karin and asked "We just need one more person. Can you tell us where Orochimaru kept Jugo?"

Karin and Suigetsu looked up frightened and Karin said "You want to ask Jugo! You can better save yourself the trouble...he'll kill you before you realise it!"

Sasuke "Let me handle that! I just need to know where he is."

Karin sighed and said "He's at the northern base...but like I said...it's useless without Kimimaro."

Sasuke "We'll just see about that now will we?"

_At the northern base_

The quartet went to the northern base, which took a little while longer than expected because of Suigetsu's annoying whining for rest and Karin's futile attempts to seduce Sasuke. Both of them raised the anger and annoyance of Sasuke and Draganth.

That's the reason why they praised Kami when they finally reached the northern base. They were surprised when there was only one guard...but the guard had a curse seal.

He recognised Sasuke and immediatly went to stage two. Draganth, who wanted to blow off some steam because of the annoyance Suigetsu and Karin gave him, started to make a gesture with his arm and soon the guard was burning in unholy flames and nothing but ashes remained.

Both Suigetsu and Karin got scared of Draganth because of the strange attack he made and simply killed someone without any word or emotion. He just made a gesture, killed him and walked past by the ashes.

When they entered there was another surprise...everyone was locked up! Even the guards. It appeared someone spread the rumor that Jugo was set free and out of fear the guards opened the cells and locked themselves in together with the prisoners, who didn't want to risk to make a run for it.

The rumor seemed to be a false alert because Jugo's cell was locked firmly from the outside. Sasuke opened it and saw a person sitting on the bed in the cell.

Sasuke said "Are you Jugo."

The man said "Stay away...close the door and never come back."

Sasuke "Sorry..I can't do that. It would be a waste if you rot in this prison."

And Sasuke opened the door further and Jugo rushed at him with the intent to kill him. Jugo transformed his arm into a spiky grey club and tried to hit Sasuke.

Suigetsu immediatly came to the rescue and swung his sword at Jugo, who blocked Suigetsu's attack by transforming his arm into a small shield. It immediatly changed back into an arm and he grabbed the sword and threw it away...and Suigetsu along with it!

Suigetsu recovered himself in mid-air and rushed at Jugo again. Both of the fighters fought with the intent to kill. The two striked fiercly at each other but Sasuke intervened. The hands he used to stop the attack were very strange. They were black mixed with red and looked more like claws of a hawk than human hands.

Both Suigetsu and Jugo looked shocked at the strange hands that had the power to stop both of their attacks...and because of the fact that Sasuke was emitting so much killing intent that even Jugo's murderous side calmed down.

Draganth thought _Not bad...Sasuke shows quick progress with controlling his demonic powers._

Jugo regained his senses and ran away from Sasuke screaming "Stay away from me! I don't want to kill anyone!"

He went back into his cell and closed the big door. Sasuke walked towards the big door and said "Jugo...do you know who I am?"

Sasuke heard Jugo's voice from the other side of the door "I don't know or care."

Sasuke said "I am Sasuke Uchiha...Kimimaro sacrificed his life to bring me to Orochimaru."

Jugo's eyes widened when he heard Kimimaro's name and thought back about the time he first met Kimimaro and that he was the only one that could control his murderous side. He started to think to himself and came to the strange conclusion that it could be Kimimaro's spirit that brought Sasuke to him.

He left the cell and said "Before I say anything further...do you think you can control me and my murderous side?"

Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan, and it looked so eerie that Jugo felt fear inside him. Jugo was convinced that Sasuke would be able to control him and he asked "What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and said "Travel with us, fight with us and help me complete my quest to kill my older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

Jugo stretched out "Well...I am longing for some fresh air and with you around to control my other side I can do it without worry."

Draganth stepped forward "Then it's decided...the group is complete. Sasuke, it's time we talked to my spy."

Sasuke "Sure...but where do we meet him?"

Draganth smirked "He's already here...aren't you...Zetsu."

Suddenly it seemed that the ground seemed to rise and a strange man with two faces come out that was in a strange plant-like contraption, that gave the man the appearance of an venus flytrap. The thing that was also clearly visible was the fact he wore a black cloak with a red cloud design on it.

Zetsu said "I came as you requested king Draganth."

Draganth "I can see that. So...before I ask the main questions...are there any new developments?"

Zetsu "The organisation is starting to move...soon they will hunt the demon containers. There is also a new...well I can't really call him a new member but he hangs around a lot. His name is Tobi. I don't know why but Pain seems to tolerate him although the reason isn't very clear to me because he looks ripe for the mental hospital."

Draganth "Good...now for the main question...did you recommend us to Pain?"

Zetsu nodded "Yes...the fact that Sasuke is the younger brother of Itachi and a former Konoha ninja make him a suitable candidate for a spot in the organization and he also seemed to be interested in your skills king Draganth. He send me away to track you two down and bring you to a location that the organization use for testing potential members."

Sasuke looked at Zetsu and said "And what will this test entail?"

Zetsu "Nothing much…just a test of skill but don't worry, the one that will test you and Draganth will not try to kill you."

Sasuke smirked "That wasn't something I was afraid of."

Suigetsu interrupted and asked "What about us Sasuke?"

Sasuke "When I am part of the organization you guys will help me with my assignments."

Karin "But why are you joining Akatsuki Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Draganth because he didn't know how much Draganth told Zetsu. Draganth smiled and said "We are joining because the Akatsuki has similar goals and on top of that there is a chance that we will meet Itachi Uchiha along the way."

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu nodded. That was enough explanation for them. Sasuke still glared at Zetsu. There was something about him he didn't trust, by the way it is hard to trust someone with two faces and personalities."

Zetsu "The test will be held at the old ruins in the forest south of here…don't be late." And while he spoke the last few words he started to descent into the ground until he disappeared completely."

Sasuke turned over to Draganth and asked "Are you sure we can trust him? I feel uneasy about him."

Draganth "He can give off a strange vibe sometimes but I don't think he will be foolish enough to betray me."

Sasuke "Let's hope so…does he know your entire plan?"

Draganth nodded "Yes, he does. But he is a smart person and I don't believe he will betray me. Let's drop this subject and move to the south, we have a long way to go."

_The next day:_

Draganth and Sasuke were waiting by the old ruins until the members of the Akatsuki appeared. Finally they showed up or rather…two of them. One was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki, immediately recognized by Draganth who studied the bingo book to learn more about the members of the Akatsuki. The other one he didn't know. His head and lower part of the face was covered and the only thing people could see was his clear green eyes.

Draganth looked at the two and said "Just two? I thought the Akatsuki was bigger than this."

Kisame smirked and said "The rest will be revealed if you pass the test although that chance is very unlikely."

Draganth "It's never smart to underestimate a living enemy Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame raised his eyebrow "Oh…so you know me. What do you think about that Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu glared at Kisame and said "I think you two are talking too much. Can we get this thing over with before I will destroy everyone here?"

Kisame sighed "How does Hidan hold out with you?" and he turned to Sasuke and Draganth "Well you heard the man…let's get this over with!"

Kisame rushed at the two while he got his sword, shark skin, and raised it up to strike Draganth and Sasuke. It came down and Draganth and Sasuke jumped away to dodge Kisame's attack.

The two were in mid-air and Kakuzu took his opportunity to strike them and he stretched out his arms and strange grey wires came from them and were heading straight to Sasuke and Draganth. Sasuke made a few hand signs and said **Fire style; fireball jutsu** and the wires caught flame. Kakuzu immediately dismantled them from his body.

In the meantime Kisame did some hand signs and he said **Water style; Exploding water shockwave** and he spat out gallons of water until the entire area changed.

The four fighters were standing still and Sasuke smirked and said "Not bad. It's an effective way to counter my fire style techniques."

Kisame smirked as well and said "I was the partner of your brother so I know the dangers of the sharingan but also your weaknesses."

Sasuke "But you're making one mistake here…I'm not like my brother."

Draganth sighed and said "I hate to admit it but Kakuzu was right…you two really talk too much! Sasuke, they have been on the offensive for too long…I say it's our turn. You take waterboy while I take mister green eyes agreed?"

Sasuke "Fine." And he rushed at Kisame while Draganth ran the other way.

Sasuke almost reached Kisame but Kisame went underwater. Sasuke stopped and looked around, thinking about what Kisame's next attack would be. Kisame surfaced behind Sasuke but Sasuke noticed it and punched Kisame in the face. But Kisame fell apart into little particles of water.

Sasuke thought _A water clone just like Zabuza…how boring. It's time I shift the odds to my favour._

Sasuke activated his sharingan and that saved him because with his sharingan he could see Kisame's attack just in time. Sasuke jumped to the side and immediately after that Kisame's sword came out of the water at high speeds.

But Sasuke was so fixated on the attack that he forgot about Kisame himself and he heard Kisame's voice behind him **Water style; Water prison jutsu**!

Sasuke was trapped in a sphere of water and Kisame smirked "Got you…this fight is over…but I gotta hand it to ya…you had a good run."

Suddenly Sasuke smirked and said "This isn't over yet…like I said before…I'm not like my brother." And he said **Chidori stream** and electrical discharges came from Sasuke's body and because of the water Kisame was hit! He dispelled the **water prison jutsu **with a scream.

Kisame looked at his scorched hand and then looked up and he made the mistake to look into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's eyes immediately changed from the normal sharingan into a sharingan with 3 intersecting ellipses. The next second Kisame was gasping for air while cold sweat of fear came down his face…Sasuke has passed the test.

_With Draganth_

While Sasuke was fighting Kisame, Draganth was already fighting Kakuzu. After a small Taijutsu battle, Kakuzu started to use ninjutsu. He first started with a fire jutsu, followed up by a lightning based jutsu. Different jutsu's of different nature elements were cast against Draganth, who dodged or blocked every attack.

Draganth jumped away from a water jutsu and he thought _He is able to use all elements in his attacks? I wonder how that can be._

Kakuzu used an lightning based jutsu and Draganth decided to counter. He made some hand signs and cried out **Mystic art: Unholy wind!** And a devastating wind attack dispelled Kakuzu's jutsu and kept on going to Kakuzu's location, who was just able to dodge the attack.

He turned to Draganth and saw that he was smiling while his hands were still busy making seals. Kakuzu heard a sound behind him and turned around. He saw that the wind transformed into a big demon made out of wind and it was ready to strike it's blade into Kakuzu's body.

Kakuzu was able to dodge the strike itself but somehow small cuts appeared around his body. He looked surprised and confused at the same time and Draganth decided to explain what happened "The unholy wind attack can transform into any form I wish. If it attacks it doesn't just strike…its attack also shoots small needles made out of wind."

Kakuzu "So you plan to hit me over and over with that attack?"

Draganth shakes his head "There is no need…it's called unholy wind for a reason you know."

And while Draganth was speaking Kakuzu's body started to shake uncontrollably and he could feel he was losing control of his limbs. Kakuzu fell down and looked up while he said "So that attack is poisonous as well…not bad."

Draganth smirked, made a few hand signs and the next minute Kakuzu could feel his control over his own body return.

The four people came together and Kisame said "You both proved that you two are worthy of the Akatsuki. Please follow us and we will introduce you to the rest of our organization."

Kakuzu rolled with his eyes and said "Too bad actually. I hoped Sasuke would fail. His body is worth a lot on the black market."

Kisame "Don't be so greedy Kakuzu…you know what will happen if our leader finds out you're killing Akatsuki members for financial improvement."

Sasuke "And what is the name of your…leader?"

Kisame turned to Sasuke and said "You will see soon enough. Follow us now."

Kisame and Kakuzu walked away, followed by Sasuke and Draganth, who both showed an evil smirk.

Everything was going according to plan…

_Konoha (present day)_

Naruto woke up and saw everyone standing around his bed. He felt fine although he knew he got some broken bones when he escaped Aria's dimension. He saw Vegeta and asked "Senzu bean?"

Vegeta nodded, turned around and walked outside. This one part of his personality he kept from the old days; he hated crowded rooms.

Even Namia was present at the room and was just more impatient for Naruto to awaken only for other reasons than the rest. The rest was impatient because they wanted to know how Naruto was feeling while Namia wanted to know how Naruto was able to survive.

She was smart enough to wait for the right moment to ask him this. Goku was the first one to talk.

Goku "Hey Naruto, you gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?"

Naruto "I'm fine…I thought I was done for."

Namia saw her chance and asked "We thought so as well…so how were you able to survive?"

Naruto smiled and answered her question…

**(Flashback)**

Naruto saw the portal closing after he threw Dante through it. He was all alone in a dimension that was on the verge of destruction. He saw the earth crumble at his feet and flew up. He saw the sky changing from red to blue, from blue to green and from green to pitch-black.

Naruto thought _I guess this is it for me…_

Naruto heard his father in his head **you're giving up already? Are you sure you're a son of mine?**

Naruto _I'm just being realistic. This dimension is ready to disappear any moment now and I can't see any way out._

The nine-tailed fox **As much as I hate to agree with your father…he's right. And you're not alone in this.**

Naruto _any bright ideas?_

The fox growled and said **Think back about the time Goku told you his adventures…to be more specific…the part of his life when he was fighting Buu.**

Naruto thought back and his face cleared up _you're talking about when Buu, Piccolo and Gotenks were trapped in the hyperbolic time chamber? _

Fox **Indeed! We just have to generate enough power to disrupt the layer that separate this dimension to ours. **

Naruto _We can do it…just keep the chakra flowing as well fox!_

The fox growled **I'm ready when you are!**

Naruto powered up to Super Saiyan 3. He was screaming to reach his peak and electrical red currents enveloped his body. The power was so great that Naruto could feel that his ribs were breaking while he also heard that his clothes were being ruined by the major upsurge in power.

Naruto felt like his entire body exploded and everything went black…

**(End flashback)**

Everyone looked amazed when Naruto was done with his story and Goku said "So the fight against Buu actually saved you?"

Naruto nodded "That's right. If you haven't told me it I was dead right now."

Dante stepped forward "Anyway thanks for saving my life…I owe you one."

Naruto "You saved me from being a spider snack so we're even."

Goku turned to Dante and asked "And who are you?"

Dante looked lazily at Goku and said "I'm the tooth fairy…nice to meet you."

Goku looked confused and Asteron said "His name is Dante. He is also from another dimension. He is the son of a powerful devil called Sparda. He spends his life as a detective, but he only takes strange jobs that involve devils and demons. He saved his dimension many times against the forces of evil."

Dante "So…I'm famous even here…and who might you be? My biographer?"

Asteron "No. I'm a universal guardian."

Namia interrupted "Before we have a dispute here about our occupations…we will have to introduce you to the hokage first."

Dante cocked his eyebrow "Hokage?"

Namia nodded "The leader of this village. Show some respect or else you're gonna get it!"

Dante shivered a little bit and then nodded.

_Later at the Hokage tower_

Namia and Dante were standing in front of the wooden door that led to Tsunade's office. Namia wanted to enter but Dante held her back.

Namia "What is it?"

Dante "That isn't the way to enter an office of someone."

Namia moved aside and made a bowing gesture "Then show me how it is done…professional of opening doors."

Dante smirked and he raised his leg. Before Namia could stop it Dante kicked in the door. The next few seconds were chaos! Tsunade startled when the door was kicked in and she thought it was an enemy attack. She rushed forward and hit the stranger with full force.

Dante was punched into the wall. He closed his eyes when he saw the punch coming in but now he opened them again and he saw Tsunade rushing at him. He immediately removed himself from the wall and jumped to the side. Tsunade's punch missed him and she punched right through the wall.

Tsunade pulled back her fist from the wall and said "So you've come to kill the fifth hokage? Well show me what you got!" and she rushed at Dante again.

Dante yelled "I DIDN'T CAME HERE TO DO THAT LADY!"

Tsunade stopped in mid-rush and asked "Then why did you wreck my door?"

Dante shrugged "That's my trademark."

Tsunade turned over to Namia and said "And why didn't you say anything?"

Namia chuckled "And miss all the fun? No way!"

Tsunade grinded her teeth and said "Let's go to the office…but realize this Namia…I'll get you for this."

Namia gulped and followed Tsunade and Dante.

Tsunade sat down on her chair behind the desk and asked "So…what is your business here?"

Namia "The Kais decided we could use some help against the coming threats and they have chosen Dante over here."

Tsunade looked at Dante "Well…I can see he isn't from around here. I mean…look at his clothes."

Dante growled "There is absolutely nothing wrong with my gear!"

Tsunade "I didn't say anything is wrong with it…it somehow suits you. But that kind of attire doesn't exist around here."

Dante "Does that mean I…" and he didn't dare to finish his sentence. It wasn't necessary because Tsunade did that for him.

Tsunade "Yes…it means you will need to get some new…gear as you call it."

Dante growled "This is just great…next thing you're gonna tell me is that there isn't any pizza here."

Tsunade looked strange at the word pizza and Dante eyes widened "Don't tell me…"

Tsunade interrupted his sentence and asked "What's pizza?"

Namia "its food but it isn't known here."

Then it became silent when both women looked at Dante. His body was stiff and his eyes seemed to focus on a place in the distance. It was like he was in severe shock and the sad part is…he was.

Tsunade "Do you think he is alright?"

Namia shrugged "I don't know."

Namia poked Dante but it didn't had any effect. She decided she would take more drastic measures and slapped Dante. That did the trick and Dante's senses returned to him.

Dante said "What kind of screwed up world is this! No pizza! What's wrong with you people!"

Namia punched him on the head "Be quiet! I told you to show respect in front of lady Hokage."

Dante "Ouch…why do women always have to be such a pain in the…"

Tsunade glared at Dante "What were you gonna say!"

Dante raised his arms in defence "Nothing nothing…geez."

Namia sighed. Dante was a great demon hunter but his lack in interaction was even worse than hers and that means something! Although unlike her Dante has some kind of power over him what makes ladies like him. She noticed it on the way here already when a bunch of women had lust in their eyes when Dante passed by.

She said "Lady Tsunade…do we have any vacant space for Dante over here?"

Tsunade sighed and got a huge map out of her desk. She opened it and went through the pages. She said "I have one here but it's rather old."

Dante smirked "I don't mind…as long as I can sleep in it it's fine."

Dante and Namia arrived at Dante's new home an half an hour later. Dante looked around and said "Damn…that hokage person wasn't joking when she said it was old. This place is almost falling apart."

Namia "Take it or sleep outside…I don't care either way."

Dante "You're not the nicest person around babe."

Namia got a vein popping out of her head and wanted to strike at Dante "Don't call me babe asshole!" but Dante easily dodged her punch. She tried it again and Dante dodged again while he was smiling.

The door suddenly opened and Namia stopped. She looked at the door and saw Gohan with a pretty big suitcase in one hand and a strange small one in the other.

Namia looked surprised and asked "Gohan? What are you doing here?"

Gohan "Dante got this suitcase with him but you took him away so suddenly so I decided to play the delivery boy this time."

Dante's face brightened up and said "Thanks man…I owe you one."

Gohan reached him the suitcase and Dante quickly grabbed and opened it. Namia looked over Dante's shoulder and whistled. The big suitcase was bigger than it looked and it contained several weapons. She saw two similar swords, only in a different color. She saw gauntlets, some sort of shotgun, but mostly swords. The strange thing that caught her attention was that a guitar was packed in it as well.

Namia "I would never have suspected that you would be a musician Dante."

Namia freaked out when the guitar started to 'speak' "Oh but honey…he can play…I like the way he strokes."

Namia's eyes became big and white and yelled "HUH! IT CAN TALK!"

The guitar floated up and small electrical currents surrounded it. It changed form a guitar to a beautiful demon. Both Namia and Gohan had a deadpanned expression on their faces while Dante sighed "Here we go again."

The demon looked at Dante and pouted "Ah baby don't be like that."

Namia "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Dante "Meet Nevan. I fought her on one of my travels. I fought and defeated her and since then she became a devil arm. She is a Leanashe."

Gohan "A what?"

Dante "A Leanashe. It's a type of Irish vampires who lured men with her with her beauty and eventually suck them dry through…ehm you know."

Namia glared at Gohan while she said "How evil."

Gohan noticed the glare and said "Hey don't look at me like that! I'll let you know I am still dead and loyal to my wife!"

Dante "If you two want to bicker…do it outside…I need to get accustomed to this place."

And he kicked Gohan and Namia out and locked the door.

Namia dusted off her clothes and said "How rude…didn't even give us the chance to move on ourselves."

Gohan "Yeah…he's a strange one alright but hey the Kais thought he would be the right man for the job. Speaking about the Kais, it's time I meet with them telling that Aria is dead and that Dante is in Konoha…see ya."

And Gohan disappeared while Namia shrugged and walked home.

_A few days later with Naruto_

A few days ago Naruto returned home together with Hinata. No one was happier than Hinata when Naruto recovered completely thanks to the senzu beans. They were just sitting at the table after they had some private time and Hinata made something to eat.

Naruto was halfway done when someone knocked on the door. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. The knock sounded like someone was in a hurry.

Hinata opened the door and Goku rushed in and immediately went to the kitchen. Naruto just took a bite and with a full mouth he said "Hey Gwoku…what's wup?"

Goku "Not so good Naruto. Tsunade just received an important message from the village hidden in the desert…Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

Naruto almost spat out his food but he recovered himself and quickly swallowed it and said "What! Gaara kidnapped!"

Goku nodded "Temari is pretty upset and wanted to go but with her condition I wouldn't like to risk it."

Naruto nodded "Well I'm coming…who else is there besides me?"

Goku "Only Itachi and Kakashi. The rest is on a mission and Tayuya is unavailable because Vegeta refused it before he left on his mission."

Naruto "Fine then let's go!" and he quickly finished his meal. He wanted to run away with Goku but he noticed that he was wearing his pajamas. His normal clothes were thrashed in the fight with Aria.

Hinata smiled "I've already bought some new clothes for you. They are hanging in the closet."

Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss and went into the bedroom to change. He came out wearing a black G.I. over a red shirt, a red sash and black battle boots. The only thing he still wore was the black fingerless gloves.

Naruto said his goodbyes to Hinata and ran away with Goku. They ran to the gate because they would meet Itachi and Kakashi there. They were ready to go.

Goku said "Okay we're all here. I suggest that we will use instant transmission to the village hidden in the desert."

Naruto shaked his head "I like to object. If we run we have a small chance to meet the kidnappers of Gaara since we don't know which way they went."

Goku nodded his head "Good thinking Naruto…but let's make haste. If Gaara dies Temari will never forgive me!"

And they rushed off towards the village hidden in the desert.

They arrived the next day. Baki met up with them at the entrance and quickly said they should follow him. It seemed that Kankuro was poisoned and that there specialist wasn't able to cure the aggressive poison.

While they were still running Goku said "That's bad. If we would have known we would have brought Sakura with us. She learned a lot of Tsunade and I heard she became a pretty good medical ninja."

Itachi "Let me have a look at him."

Naruto "But Itachi…you're not a medical ninja."

Itachi "Trust me on this one."

Naruto nodded and soon they reached the Kazekage tower. They immediately proceeded to the hospital room where they kept Kankuro. They also saw two doctors and 2 older people.

The older people consisted of one male and one female and the female stepped forward and said "So Baki, these are the ninja Konoha send?"

Baki nodded "Yes…I trust lady Hokage to send the best people she can spare at these busy times."

Then the elderly woman looked again and she noticed Kakashi. Her eyes widened and yelled "THE WHITE FANG OF KONOHA! NOW I HAVE THE CHANCE TO AVENGE MY SON…DDDIIEEEE" and she rushed at a very surprised Kakashi.

Naruto intervened and stopped her attack. She raised her leg to kick Naruto in mid-air but Naruto pushed her arm away so that her leg hit nothing but air.

She recovered in mid-air and landed on her feet and was ready to rush at Kakashi again but the elderly man stopped her "Sister look at him. He might look like Konoha's white fang but it isn't him."

The older woman looked surprised and looked at Kakashi who had a surprised look on his face. She suddenly started to laugh, what amazed everyone and she said "Just kidding. I just pretended I was going senile hihihihi." She stopped laughing when Itachi walked past by her.

Itachi walked over to Kankuro and activated his sharingan. A small shock went through the elders. Itachi said "This is a serious poison. It directly attacks and the one that is poisoned only lives for three days."

Naruto "You think you can cure it Itachi."

Itachi "I'll try…I never tried this on a living human you know."

And Itachi's sharingan changed. The cross pattern stretched and bended into a circle. Suddenly two strange runes appeared in both eyes. Kankuro screamed as his body was covered with a green glow.

Baki wanted to stop Itachi but strangely enough it was the elderly woman that stopped him "Let him be…watch and learn."

Suddenly miniscule cuts appeared on Kankuro's body and a strange purple liquid came out and formed a ball. This lasted for 30 minutes until nothing came out anymore. Suddenly the ball of poison caught black flames and burned out of existence.

Kankuro calmed down and Itachi said "It is done. He is poison free."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The elderly woman stepped forward and said "The sharingan hey? So you're the previous Uchiha prodigy called Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi "That is correct."

The elderly woman wanted to say something but Kankuro got everyone's attention when he woke up.

Baki "Kankuro!"

Kankuro slowly looked around. He saw Goku, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi. He was even more surprised when he saw the two older people and softly said "Chiyo and Ebizo? The two honored siblings?"

Chiyo "Kankuro…Baki already told us who did this to you but we want to hear it out of your mouth. Who was it who attacked you?"

Kankuro "The man introduced himself as Sasori of the red sands."

Chiyo looked down and said "It is as I feared."

Kankuro moved his head over to the team of Konoha. He looked at Naruto and said "Please Naruto…save Gaara. You're the one that saved him once from himself, so please save him again from this enemy."

Naruto hit himself in the chest "Don't worry…we will save Gaara no matter what!"

Kankuro trembled because he had trouble staying awake. He opened the hand of his destructed puppets and said "There is a piece of cloth that Sasori wears. A tracker can use this to locate him." And he fell unconscious, with a smile on his face because he believes that Naruto will save his younger brother…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz gets a tissue and wipes off his tears **"I really can't control myself on sentimental parts."

**Dante looks strange at Mnarutodbz **"You really are a pussy are you?"

**Mnarutodbz whines **"I'm not! I just have a lot of empathy alright!"

**Dante wanted to say something but suddenly the door opened. Enreru crawled out of it and stuttered **"P-p-please h-help me….he's a monster I'll tell ya…A monster!"

**Vegeta TDH comes out of the room and yells **"COME BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" **and he drags Enreru back into the room.**

**Grocamol laughs **"HAHAHA serves you right Enreru for breaking my window! HAHAHAHAHA" **and he passes out because he laughed so hard.**

**Dante looks at the strange scene **"Their…just insane! This is nuts!"

**Mnaruto looks at Dante who seems to have a mental breakdown. He shrugs and says **"So this was another chapter…the one that took the most time. Anyway keep reading and until next time!"


	25. Chapter 23: Save Gaara!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi people I'm back! Before I am going over the reviews I have something to say. Some people send me a few complaints about the spamming of two certain individuals on the review page."

**Naruto looks strange **"Spamming?"

**Vegeta rolls with his eyes **"Come on Naruto! You've been doing this crap for so long. Spamming is that one or more persons send a lot of messages."

**Mnarutodbz **"That's right Vegeta. So people who send in a complaint…I asked the people who were doing it to keep it at a minimum."

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"It's time you stepped up. I already started to think you were a wimp."

**Mnarutodbz **"Shut up! Let's go to the reviews. There is one review I wanted to say something but I will make that one very obvious." **Then Mnarutodbz seemed to think and he remembered something **"Oh yeah and there will be something new added to this section…reviewers can ask questions to the cast!"

**Vegeta looked terrified **"WHAT! Hell no!"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yes I did! That way people can ask questions to you guys about several subjects…it will be fun."

**Vegeta growls **"I hope I will get paid overtime for that one…by the way…don't have you reviews to respond to?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh yeah…reviews!"

**Storylover213 **"nice chapter by the way hope for more soon and wow who would of thought Dante could be such an ass but hey who cares now we get to see Sasori get the shit beat out of him and Deidara also but there is one thing i would like to know about Deidara is he a man or a woman and Vegeta suck it up you know your life wouldnt be interesting without me so take that you panzzy assed bitch"

**Vegeta and Dante yell in unison **"KILL! LET ME KILL STORYLOVER NOW MNARUTODBZ!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Nope…remember…do not hurt or kill the reviewers…here have a cookie." **And Mnarutodbz throws a cookie at Vegeta and Dante and Mnarutodbz continues **"and for your question; Deidara is a man…that one was completely obvious and if he was a woman it would be a very ugly one."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Good chapter! It became time you took up the original storyline again! I was starting to get worried we wouldn't come back to the original shippuden storyline.

I only don't get the part of Kisame and Kakuzu together. Isn't Kakuzu partnered with Hidan to form the immortal duo?

And good part about letting us experience Sasuke's and Draganth's view...really original.

Keep up the good work!

**Mnarutodbz **"Well thank you SuperNarutoLover. Well...Kisame made a remark about how Hidan is able to hold out with Kakuzu...they were just picked together to test Sasuke and Draganth.

And I chose to spend almost half a chapter through the eyes of Draganth and Sasuke to let people understand their characters and personalities...sometimes it's fun to write about the bad guys :D"

**Digi-Dragon001 **"Will Itachi eventually die in an attempt to save Sasuke from the darkness? And Gohan is here? What a surprise! Don't mean to be an idiot or anything, but is this the first he's in this story? And why didn't I see Pan, Videl, Trunks, Goten or Bra here (in the Preview Section)?

Say, Mnarutodbz, can I have my own Preview Section in my future stories?"

**Mnarutodbz reads Digi-Dragon001's review **"Ehm…I won't tell if Itachi dies or not. And a few chapters back Gohan already arrived in the story. He was just out for a while because he needed to take care of something. And well…no one ask things to Pan, Videl and Bra because they're dead and not in the story and Trunks and Goten also didn't receive any questions although they are still in the story. And I don't really know what you mean with your own preview section…sorry. (And if you send a private message to me please enable the private message feature so that I can reply…thank you)."

**Vegeta reads the war between Grocamol and Kagutsuchi Firegod **"You mean those people with spamming Mnarutodbz?"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Indeed. People…if you're interested in chaos, destruction and pain just go to the reviews and follow the capital letters. Next review."

**RedRangerBelt **"How long will Dante be in Konoha? How do they find Gaara? Will they be able to stop the Akatsuki from extracting the Shukaku? Did Itachi use a new healing jutsu with his sharingan? Is the Kyuubi afraid of Dante? Why does Suigetsu want Zabuza's sword?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Welcome back RRB! Good to see you have a bunch of good questions. Well to be honest…I don't know how long Dante will be in Konoha…probably until his job is done. In the end of the last chapter Kankuro revealed a piece of cloth with Sasori's scent on it so I guess Kakashi will summon his nin-dogs to track them down, I hope they will make it in time. You're right about Itachi using a new jutsu with his sharingan."

**The nine-tailed fox suddenly intervenes and growls **"AND I AM NOT SCARED OF DANTE!"

**Mnarutodbz whispers to RRB **"Yes he is."

**Nine-tailed fox growls at Mnarutodbz and charges.**

**Mnarutodbz runs away from the mad fox and Goku is forced to take over the review section.**

**Goku **"Ehm…I don't know why that Suigetsu wants Zabuza's sword…perhaps because they are from the same village? Hmm..village rhymes on spinach…" **Goku gets distracted because he is thinking about food.**

**Mnarutodbz stops running for a minute and keeps the nine-tailed fox at bay for a moment **"There is one review that is referring to RRB's review…please don't react on it and the best is to ignore it. I already gave my opinion about it and I hope it won't happen again in the future."

**The nine-tailed fox attacks again and shoots a shockwave towards Mnarutodbz.**

**Mnarutodbz's eyes widened and he said **"YIKES! Disclaimer please…this. Is gonna hurt…"

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION"

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office and looked outside. She had a bad feeling all day long. She reached for her cup of tea but the cup suddenly started to crack.

Tsunade looked amazed at the cup and thought _that is a bad omen…don't tell me!_

She suddenly opened the drawer of her desk and took a lottery ticket out and held it to the newspaper. She compared the numbers and thought _Just as I thought! I won and it's even a jackpot…I don't like this one bit._

Tsunade stood up and yelled "Shizune."

Shizune quickly opened the door because Tsunade's voice sounded rushed and said "Yes lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade "Did _they_ return already?"

Shizune bowed and said "Yes only Ten-ten is in the hospital…why?"

Tsunade "Find them and bring them to me together with that guy."

Shizune got a startled look on her face "_Him?_ But he isn't even a ninja lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade "I don't care…that old peach of a Kai selected him to come here so I think he can handle the coming situation. Now go!"

Startled by Tsunade's voice Shizune rushed off to get the people Tsunade send her to collect.

One hour later four people appeared in her office. It was Team Gai, made out of Gai himself, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and next to team Gai Tsunade asked for Dante, who was leaning against the wall.

Gai glared at Dante. There was something he didn't like about him…possibly the smooth face that remembered him of Kakashi.

Gai asked "Who is he lady Hokage?"

Tsunade "His name is Dante and he will be accompany you and your team during this mission. You will go to the village hidden in the desert to serve as a back-up for Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi and Goku. It's important you make haste!"

Gai showed his bright teeth when he was smiling and gave Tsunade the thumbs up "Ha! Don't worry we are the fastest team of Konoha."

Lee backed-up Gai and said "Because we are so youthful!"

Gai pumped his arm in the air and said "YES LEE THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" and then he calmed down and he was stroking his chin in an arrogant manner and said with a cocky voice "I only hope that Dante can keep up…can you Dante?"

Gai didn't hear Dante reply and turned around. Dante wasn't leaning on the wall anymore…instead of that Gai could see a note that said:

_See you there bunch of slowpokes._

Gai got a red head and screamed "TEAM GAI! MOVE OUT! WE'LL SHOW DANTE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Neji sighed and said "Here we go again."

And the group fazed out of Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed and thought _I really hope that Dante will be able to hold out with Gai…he can be so hyper-active sometimes._

In the village hidden in the desert

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi…you're a tracker right?"

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye-smile "I'm not…my nin-dogs however…"

Naruto "Very funny."

Kakashi made some hand signs and said "Summoning jutsu." And a bunch of nin-dogs appeared with Pakkun as their leader who said "Yo."

Kakashi held out the piece of cloth that Kankuro retrieved and said "Take in this smell and track it down."

The nin-dogs started to smell the piece of cloth and rushed away to track Sasori down.

Naruto "So…what now?"

Kakashi "We wait until my nin-dogs find Sasori…and hopefully Gaara."

Goku "But what if we're too late!"

Kakashi turned to Goku "Sorry Goku but we are reliable on the nin-dogs for now. The power levels of the Akatsuki members are too low to detect from long distances and last we heard Gaara was out cold so concentrating on his energy is futile."

Goku sighed "Guess you're right."

A nervous silence fell into the room. Naruto broke it when he asked "Kakashi…who was that white fang that old lady was talking about?"

Kakashi put his hand on his chin and said "Who was the White fang of Konoha you say? Hmm…the best way to describe him is…that he was my father."

Chiyo looked surprised at Kakashi and Ebizo said "I thought so. You're resemblance with him is almost too noticeable to be coincidence."

Kakashi rubbed his head while he was laughing. The rest of the day the group was waiting for the nin-dogs to return. When it got past twelve o'clock Kakashi said "Let's turn into the sack people."

Goku "But Kakashi…what about Gaara? What if your nin-dogs return when we are asleep?"

Kakashi "I don't think they will return tonight. The enemy had a head start and I suspect we will have some hard battles coming so it's important that we are well rested."

Naruto "Kakashi is right Goku. Remember what you taught me? Training is important but without rest there is no progress."

Goku sighed in annoyance and his useless position but he had to admit that Kakashi and Naruto were right. They turned in for the night into a peaceful slumber…

The next morning

Naruto woke up when he heard a sound. He was a trained warrior and a Saiyan on top of that so he was used that heard every noise…even in his sleep. It was Kakashi who opened the door and he had Pakkun on his head.

Naruto "It's time?"

Kakashi nodded "its best if you hurry…Goku is already waiting outside and I don't think he will forgive you if you're too late by his standards."

Naruto quickly got dressed and went outside and turned to Kakashi "So…you know which way to go?"

Kakashi nodded "Pakkun told me…although without him it would be hard because I don't know the outlay of this country."

Suddenly a voice above them was heard "Then you need someone who knows this country as the insides of her pocket."

Everyone looked up and saw Chiyo standing on the Kazekage's tower. She jumped down and landed on her feet.

Chiyo smiled and said "I've been so anxious to see my grandson again."

Naruto "You mean Sasori?"

Chiyo nodded "Indeed. I may be an old hag but someone with my knowledge on puppeteers can be quite useful against him."

Naruto smirked "You know what they say…with age people gain wisdom. We would be happy to have you join our party miss Chiyo."

Chiyo laughed "My my, such a polite young man."

Goku "Let's get going…I want to save Gaara as soon as possible. I have a promise to fulfill to Temari."

And the group rushed off. While they were travelling Naruto asked Kakashi "Anything else I should know about? I just woke up."

Kakashi looked at Naruto "Nothing much only Pakkun said that Team Gai and Dante were send here by lady Hokage as back-up."

Naruto "Really? Poor Dante."

Kakashi "Or poor Gai."

Goku turned around his head "Let's pick up the pace…I want to be there before Gai and company are there."

The groups stepped it up and were making good time.

Just outside the Akatsuki headquarters.

Two Akatsuki members were standing outside on the water near a big rock. One was small and had a appearance like Quasimodo. This was the one that introduced himself as Sasori of the red sands.

The other one was taller and had blond hair and one bang was hanging before his eye. He was missing an arm that he lost when he was fighting Gaara. The name of this one was Deidara.

Deidara raised his hand and a red beam came from his ring. The rock started to move and granted access to the two Akatsuki members.

They walked inside while Gaara was carried by a huge bird made of white clay. The two Akatsuki members saw the rest of the organization, although they were just projections.

One with strange eyes that was the leader, Pain, said "So there you are. It took more time than we anticipated."

The deep voice of Sasori said "You can thank Deidara for that and his 'art'."

Deidara wanted to say something but Pain said "Let's just extract Shukaku."

He made some hand signs and a huge stone structure appeared. It looked a bit like an ancient monster (**AN: for people who know his stuff...compare it a bit like Anima from Final Fantasy X**).

Each Akatsuki member jumped to a finger on the structure and the projection of Kisame said "Thank Kami we have found replacements for Itachi and Orochimaru or else this would take a long time."

Pain "Shut up and concentrate…this will still take a lot of concentration."

All Akatsuki put their index and middle fingers up and seemed to concentrate on something. Suddenly blue energy enveloped Gaara as he was raised into the air. He opened his eyes and his mouth and red energy poured out of it.

The extraction had begun.

_With Naruto_

The group was travelling at a fast pace. Eventually they had to slow down because Kakashi and Chiyo were slowing down because they couldn't keep up with Goku's speed.

They started to talk when they were underway and the subject came to _Jinchuuriki_. Goku turned around and asked "What's a jinchuuriki?"

Chiyo "That is the name of someone who is a vessel for a demon…like Gaara."

Goku "But why do people seal demons into humans? I mean it's not like it is any fun for them."

Chiyo smiled and said "The sealing technique has been developed years ago in the hope to turn the tailed beasts into weapons."

Kakashi stepped into the conversation "But the villagers don't understand the purpose and are afraid that the tailed beast will break loose and destroy them. That's the reason why jinchuuriki's have such a hard life."

Chiyo "Indeed. The moment a baby is infused with a tailed beast people either see them as a monster or as a weapon, which causes some…abnormal attitudes to jinchuuriki."

Naruto grinded his teeth "It's just inhuman and irrational. No one deserves that kind of fate no matter if the country gains a powerful weapon or not."

Chiyo smiled "We ninja are instructed to do so and as you might know it is the purpose of a ninja…to serve the village and country you are affiliated to."

Naruto "Than they deserve a good beating. If they can't think for themselves than there is no reason for living. If someone told me to seal a tailed beast into a baby I would tell them to blow themselves."

And Naruto jumped further away from the group. Chiyo looks strange at Naruto and asks Kakashi "What's the matter with him?"

Kakashi "He cares about Gaara and can imagine how hard his life was because if he wasn't adopted he would have experienced the same kind of life."

Chiyo "Same kind of life?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "He is the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox but he was adopted as a baby by friends who live far away…away from the angry villagers and the hate."

Chiyo "I see…and that other guy who seems to be in a rush?"

Kakashi "Oh Goku? He is Gaara's brother in law."

Chiyo "Oh so that's the man who was able to conquer Temari's heart."

Itachi "I thought you already knew because everybody in the village hidden in the sand made a huge issue out of it."

Chiyo chuckled "I know…as soon as someone marries someone from another village everyone goes haywire and nag about wars fought in the past."

Itachi "The past is the past. Only what happens now is what truly matters."

Chiyo "You're right young one. I didn't quite catch your name."

Itachi "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

Chiyo almost fell down "Itachi…Uchiha? The man who killed his entire clan when he was at the age of 14?"

Itachi smiled painfully "Yes indeed but that issue was already worked out. I was under orders. I killed them because the council ordered it and if I didn't do it ANBU would do it. I did it so that I could spare my younger brother Sasuke."

Chiyo nodded. She was old and knew that ninja's had to take difficult choices.

They jumped further and a little while back a branch suddenly started to rise. It was Zetsu and he was looking at the group…

_With team Gai_

Team Gai eventually caught up with Dante. Of course Gai was giving a whole speech about teamwork and that they were in this together but Dante did what he always did when he was annoyed…he simply ignored it.

Of course he could raise his guns but these were his allies and it wouldn't be any good if he killed them. Who knows…maybe they could be helpful later.

Gai looked at Dante while they were jumping from branch to branch and he asked "Dante…what is that thing on your back next to your sword?"

Dante looked at Gai "Can't you tell? It's a guitar. I brought it because it seemed to call me."

Gai "The place we are going isn't a place you should play music."

Dante shrugged but didn't say anything anymore because he didn't see the use of it. The group travelled further and it was quiet for a long time.

Gai suddenly spoke "At this rate we will be faster there than Kakashi."

Lee "Gai sensei! Let's show them what youth can really do!"

Gai gave Lee the thumbs up and said "You're right Lee…let's double our pace!"

Dante had a deadpanned look on his face and said "Listen you morons…we're going into enemy territory and you clones want to rush into it? Be my guest…it would be a lot more quiet."

Gai almost fell down and he glared at Dante while he said "Killjoy."

Dante showed his evil smirk and said "But don't worry…we will arrive earlier than that Kakashi anyway and perhaps we have just enough time to eliminate our opponents."

Lee pumped his arm in the air and screamed "YEAH! LET'S GO!"

Dante growled in annoyance as the group increased its pace while a strange figure that looked like a Venus flytrap looked at them…

_At the Akatsuki's hide-out_

Zetsu opened his eyes in his projection and said "We have company on the way?"

Pain "Who?"

Zetsu "Two groups. The one closest to our position consists of Might Gai, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and someone I don't know."

The projection of Kisame smirked and said "Please Pain let me take care of them. I've been without action for so long and I really crave to kill someone!"

Pain "Fine. After all you're the one with the biggest chakra reserves…but we will use _that _technique alright? And what about the other group Zetsu?"

Zetsu "The other group consists of the nine-tailed fox jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Goku Son and….this is a real treat…Itachi Uchiha."

Pain "So they've come to bring the nine-tails here as well? How kind of them."

Draganth's projection looked at the projection of Pain and said "Don't think it's so easy. What do you know of that Uzumaki kid?"

Pain seemed to think "Last time we gathered information about him was…right after the chunin-exams."

Draganth "He is a lot stronger than that he lets on…and don't forget about the others that are with him."

Pain nodded and said "Sasuke…since your brother is with them I will let you have the honor."

The projection of Sasuke said "Fine…it became time I got some action. And I need to get the nine-tails anyway since I am partnered with Kisame."

Pain "Just remember not to kill the jinchuuriki. I don't care about the others as long as the jinchuuriki survives."

Sasuke snorted "Tsk…fine."

_With Team Gai_

Team Gai entered a barren wasteland. There was nothing more than sand and rocks as far as the eye could see. Suddenly Dante stopped.

Rock Lee looked surprised and said "Dante…why are you stopping? Are you starting to get tired?"

Gai "No. He isn't stopping because he is getting tired Lee. He knows that we are not alone in this place."

Then, without warning, the group heard a very strange noise. They looked at the place the noise came from and saw that a sword was sticking out of the ground and was heading their way.

It looked like it was some kind of shark attack. Dante smirked and got Rebellion off his back and placed it in a position to intercept the incoming sword. The sword hit Rebellion and came to a stop.

Dante was struggling to keep his position as the sword wanted to cut through without any success at all.

The sword stopped pushing and went back a little. The ground started to open and a person jumped out of it. It was none other than Kisame, who was smirking towards the group.

Dante smirked as well "Well you guys…it seems we are getting close to the Akatsuki's location if they are willing to send someone to fight us."

Gai looked energized and pointed his finger to Kisame and said "Tell us! Who are you!"

Dante glared at Gai and said "Would you stop doing that?"

Gai "Why? Can't take my youthfulness?"

Dante "Is that what they are calling it these days? In the place I come from they call it annoying."

The discussion between Gai and Dante was cut off when Kisame started to laugh and he said "Sorry big brows but I have to agree with that silver haired chap."

Dante "Unlike you Gai I've studied the bingo book. If I am not mistaken that guy is called Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the hidden mist."

Kisame "I'm honored you know me. And what may your name be stranger?"

Suddenly a strange spotlight appeared and Dante got a rose from inside his trench coat and said in a theatrical tone "I'm the salvation of many men and women. I slay evil-doers. Thou art one and thus I will slay thy fish-like behind. My name is Dante."

Gai glared at Dante and whispered "Just as Kakashi…dammit…"

Kisame started to grin "So you think you can kill me so easily? I'm happy to rip you to shreds hehehe…"

_With Naruto_

The group was traveling among the trees until they came to an open clearing that looked like a path. They stopped when someone appeared. It first looked like a shadow but soon it started to shape into a familiar person.

Naruto stopped and said "Sasuke…"

Itachi saw him too and he was wearing a cloak he knew all too well and he said "So you're part of the Akatsuki now…"

Sasuke grinned evilly "Of course…since you left they had a spot open."

Kakashi "So…you plan to stand in our way?"

Sasuke nodded "Yes. I'm gonna make sure that you guys won't save Gaara…at least…not until we extracted the Shukaku."

Goku got a mad look on his face "I will…."

Goku's sentence was cut off when Itachi stopped him "This is something between me and Sasuke."

Naruto "Itachi…are you sure? He is your brother…"

Itachi "That's why I have to deal with him."

And he stepped forward. Sasuke got a satisfied smile on his face.

Itachi got into a battle position "I wish it didn't have to turn out like this Sasuke."

Sasuke got into a battle position as well "This moment was already decided the moment you killed our clan."

Itachi smiled "Ironic isn't it. I killed the entire Uchiha-clan by myself just to save you and yet here I stand…years later to undo what I saved that day."

Sasuke "I don't know what you are talking about but don't think your mind games will work on me. You pushed me on the path of an avenger and because of that I will make sure you will end your life here today!"

The battle between brothers was about to begin…

_With Team Gai and Dante_

Kisame and Dante rushed at each other at the same time and their swords clashed. Both showed that they had impressive swordsman skills.

While Kisame was slashing he thought _Hmm strange. Sharkskin doesn't seem to absorb his chakra. And every time I attack he either blocks or dodges with ease._

Both swords clashed again and both men were struggling for domination. Neither of them moved an inch and at the same time they jumped back.

Kisame smirked "Not bad. I think I will shift the odds to my favor."

Kisame made some hand signs and cried out "**water style: exploding water shockwave**" and he spat out a lot of water that filled the entire barren wasteland into a lake.

Dante and Team Gai jumped and were standing on the water. Kisame made a tidal wave and rushed at Dante. Rebellion and Sharkskin clashed once again. Kisame jumped back and made another tidal wave but before Dante could slash at him Kisame disappeared underwater.

Everyone was looking and Gai said "Neji…your Byakugan!"

Unfortunately it was already too late and Neji could only scream "Watch out." But the attack came too soon and Gai, Lee and Neji were trapped in **water prison jutsu**.

Kisame ascended from the water and while he was smirking he said "That takes care of outside interference."

Dante glared at Kisame. He was thinking over his options. Would he be able to defeat Kisame before his three companions drowned or would he be able to free them before he defeated Kisame.

The last option seemed futile because Dante experienced firsthand that Kisame wasn't a pushover. The first option wasn't good as well because Kisame would surely intercept him. He decided to end this battle as fast as he could.

He rushed at Kisame while he got Rebellion ready to strike. Kisame raised his sharkskin but suddenly Dante sidestepped and swirled Rebellion around while he said **Drive**!

A shockwave was send to Kisame who didn't suspect that attack and he was hit with the full force of it.

Kisame recovered in mid-air and while he was landing he started to make hand signs and just at the second he landed he cried out "**water style: five feeding sharks!**" and he slammed his palm on the water.

Dante saw that something was forming beneath the surface but couldn't quite see what it was. Suddenly he felt that he was pulled under water and now he could clearly see what Kisame did.

He saw 5 sharks made of water. One came at him and Dante dodged it and he also dodged the second…and the third. Kisame was grinding his teeth in annoyance because his attack didn't seem to be able to hit Dante. He decided to let all shark charge at once.

The sharks came from all directions and the moment they reached Dante they exploded.

Neji thought _This is bad! I have to find a way to get out of this water prison!_

He activated his Byakugan once again and looked for a weak spot. He suddenly saw it and he got in the gentle fist stance and did the attack on a certain area. Soon he was free and he did his eight trigrams: 32 palms on both remaining water clones. The fell apart and Gai and Lee were free.

Lee, hasty as always, said "We gotta help Dante! He must be severely injured after a attack like that!"

Lee wanted to rush in but Gai stopped him and said "No Lee…I feel something…it's strange yet familiar. I think Dante has an unsuspected surprise for that fishface…"

Kisame was still smirking but he stopped when he felt something and thought _What is this energy I am feeling…it's…strange…almost like it isn't human…_

Suddenly the water where Dante was hit started to boil and changed color. Instead of clear blue it started to turn red. Kisame and Team Gai could clearly see that _something_ started to ascend.

First they saw his head, then his torso and eventually his legs. They saw Dante in his devil form.

Neji saw him and said "What in Kami's name is that!"

Gai "That…that's Dante!"

Neji "You sure?"

Gai nodded "I'm sure."

Suddenly Dante quickly glared at team Gai and Gai said "We gotta move now!" and Neji, Gai and Lee jumped away from the water and went to higher ground.

In the meantime Kisame rushed at Dante and got his sharkskin in an attacking position. He slashed at Dante but Dante only raised his arm and blocked sharkskin with his arm alone!

Kisame smirked and pulled the sword back and expected that Sharkskin's blade would shred Dante's arm but surprisingly it didn't. He could only hear that sound of metal against metal.

Dante got his guitar off his back and Kisame smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Karaoke me to death?"

Dante started to play the guitar and bats made out of electricity appeared and rushed at Kisame. Kisame looked surprised and barely dodged the bats.

He was mad because he didn't saw that attack coming and looked around for Dante. He couldn't see him on the water and wisely he looked up. He could see that the sun was blocked by Dante's silhouette. Dante started a hard and fast riff and a huge charge of electricity appeared.

There was nowhere to run for Kisame because water conducted lightning and he was hit by the attack. A loud explosion took place that blinded everyone and when they opened their eyes they could clearly see that the water was starting to disappear.

Dante changed back to his normal form and went to the place where Kisame's dead body should be. He saw the corpse and walked closer to hit. He looked at it and whispered "What the hell…"

_With Naruto_

The two brothers were standing in front of each other. None of them attacked, it rather looked like they were taxing each other and were already developing strategies.

Sasuke and Itachi both activated their sharingans at the same time. Sasuke's sharingan was just red with 3 black tomoe in it while Itachi's sharingan was silver with 3 black tomoe in it.

Sasuke _His sharingan is different. I didn't suspect this. I wonder what Itachi can do with it…_

Itachi _Something isn't right here. I see Sasuke but I see him blurring into someone else at some moment._

Itachi started to smile and said "I know what's going on here. Pain used the shapeshifting technique to delay us."

Kakashi "Shapeshifting technique?"

Itachi "It is a technique used by the leader of the Akatsuki called Pain. He transfers the chakra of a person in a living sacrifice and the sacrifice will become a perfect copy of the original. It is undetectable, even by the normal sharingan and the only way people can discover it is if a person already fought with the person or that the sacrifice is defeated."

Naruto "I see. So it is Sasuke but at the same time it isn't Sasuke…just a copy controlled by Sasuke from a distance."

Goku "Just make quick work out of him Itachi so that we can save Gaara."

Itachi nodded "I know…the copy isn't even half as strong as Sasuke should be around this time."

Suddenly Itachi was surprised when Sasuke's sharingan changed. The red eyes with the three tomoe disappeared and now Sasuke's sharingan showed a black background and three red intersecting ellipses.

Itachi "So…you've unlocked the mangekyo sharingan? You should know by now that the mangekyo has a price."

Sasuke "I don't care…as long as I can kill you."

And Sasuke rushed at Itachi with a loud scream. Itachi blocked Sasuke's right fist and after that Itachi had to block a ferocious kick. Both started a great taijutsu battle but thanks to the sharingan all attacks were easily dodged or blocked.

Sasuke jumped back and did a hand seal that Itachi knew all too well. Sasuke cried out **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!**

Itachi smiled when the great fireball rushed to him. Sasuke saw that the fireball consumed Itachi until there was nothing more than ashes.

Sasuke thought _something's wrong here. Itachi don't let himself be killed by the Uchiha-clan's trademark technique…Am I in a genjutsu? No…that can't be because I should see it with my sharingan._

The next second Itachi was standing a few feet away from him. He simply appeared out of nowhere. He didn't come from the ground or the air. It was just like he wasn't there and then suddenly he was there. There was no fading nor movement that indicated he was hiding somewhere…it was like he never moved!

Sasuke _That's strange…he isn't doing anything. And where did he come from? _

Sasuke wanted to know more and decided he would do another fireball. He made the according hand seals and threw another great fireball.

It was strange for Sasuke…as the fireball moved closer to Itachi, Sasuke was feeling like it was getting warmer.

The fireball hit Itachi and Sasuke was screaming. Sasuke felt like his entire body was burning. He jumped to the right and at the same time he jumped Itachi jumped as well.

Sasuke looked shocked and thought _He did the same thing I did! That means that Itachi was able to make some kind reflection at me…but that can't be! First of all there isn't any kind of jutsu that can do that and if there was something like it my sharingan should've recognized it!_

Suddenly the air seemed to change. From its azure blue color it became crimson red. Sasuke felt a cold shiver running down from his spine since he experienced this before.

Sasuke "Tsukuyomi? B…but how! I've should've noticed this with my mangekyo sharingan!"

Itachi appeared and he was smiling "This isn't your ordinary Tsukuyomi…this is a more powerful form of it and even the mangekyo sharingan can't recognize it. It's called **eternal chain Tsukuyomi**. "

Sasuke "Eternal…chain?"

Suddenly Sasuke was back at the point he made his second fireball and soon he felt his body burning again…and then he had the same conversation with Itachi again. It went on and on…like a never-ending cycle.

Sasuke couldn't say other things. He tried to but every time he opened his mouth to say something the same words as before rolled out of it.

For Sasuke this technique felt like an eternity. He has experienced the normal Tsukuyomi before but this was so much worse.

He fell down on one knee and in a last attempt he tried to do the **amaterasu** on Itachi. He pulled off the technique but when it hit Itachi it immediately faded. Surprised Sasuke deduced that Itachi has put out his Amaterasu technique with his sharingan!

He felt fatigued and fell on his face and stopped moving. Sasuke body changed and Itachi turned the corpse on its back.

Chiyo looked surprised and said "Yura?"

Naruto looked at Chiyo "You know him?"

Chiyo "He had loyally served the kazekage advising council for four years. He disappeared when Gaara was kidnapped. We all thought he was in pursuit of the kidnappers."

Goku "So he was working with the Akatsuki all along?"

Itachi "It seems so. It's not easy to perform the shape shifting technique on someone who doesn't want it."

Naruto "We can't do anything with this kind of information. Let's get going and save Gaara…before team Gai beats us to it!"

The group started to move again in an attempt to save Gaara's life.

_At the cave_

The projections of Sasuke and Kisame became more visible and opened their eyes.

Pain said "Done so soon?"

Kisame "They were stronger than we anticipated."

Pain "Doesn't matter…we're almost done and you two have stalled them long enough. We are done when they arrive here."

_One hour later just outside the cave_

Team Gai finally arrived at the location they should be. They looked around but didn't see any sign of Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi or Goku.

But a few moments later they still arrived and Naruto said "So…you're already here."

Gai nodded "We came as fast as we could but we got a little bit of trouble on the way here."

Naruto "We too. It was Sasuke but it was someone else. Itachi said that the leader of the Akatsuki used a shape shifting technique or some sorts."

Dante "That explains why that fish face changed after I killed him."

Naruto nodded "But since we are all here we can storm this place."

Itachi "Don't place your bet on that…"

Naruto "Huh?"

Itachi "I worked for the Akatsuki and knowing them they protect and booby-trapped this location. You see that seal on the big rock?"

Naruto looked on the rock and saw a piece of paper with a Kanji on it and he nodded.

Itachi continued "That is a five seals barrier."

Naruto "So what? One good punch and that barrier is gone."

Itachi "That's the problem. That's impossible with a barrier like that. The only way to get rid of it is to let five people remove the five seals simultaneously. But after that there is one final obstacle…copies are being made of the people who remove a seal so that they can't return immediately..."

Kakashi "They are very thorough…Neji…can you see what's happening inside?"

Neji "I will try…Byakugan." Neji looked inside and saw a big structure made of stone. It had multiple eyes and the minute Neji activated his Byakugan the eyes gazed at him.

Goku "Neji what do you see? Is Gaara still alive?"

Neji "I can't tell…there is something in there that is disturbing my Byakugan."

Kakashi "Okay then don't try it anymore…try to find the other 4 seals instead."

Neji nodded and soon he found the other seals. But the problem was that there were big distances between them.

Gai smiled "I have a solution for that!"

He grabbed inside his bag and took out several headbands with communicators inside of them.

Team Gai, Dante and Kakashi put them on and Gai said "Okay guys…frequency 3 is the one you should have."

Everyone nodded and Lee screamed "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Everyone with a communicator was either holding their ears or had their eyes bulge out because of the hard sound.

Gai "Lee…turn down your volume!"

Lee bowed and said "I'M SORRY."

Everyone jumped up again and Dante growled "Learn mini-me some restraint hyperman."

Gai "Shut up! He is just youthful!"

Kakashi coughs "Yeah…right. Anyway got to your seal and if you get lost ask Neji to locate it for you."

Gai nodded and put his hand out. Lee looked at the hand and seriously he laid his hand on Gai's hand.

Gai smiled and looked at Neji who was just staring at them. Gai looked intensely to Neji who, after a few minutes, reluctantly placed his hand on Lee's hand. Gai nodded and smirked and he looked at Dante.

Dante got a disgusted look on his face and said "Hell no!"

Gai gave Dante the same look he gave Neji before. Dante just stared back at him. Eventually Dante said "If you don't stop glaring I will cut that hand off."

Gai sweatdropped and pumped his hand and the rest was forced to do the same movement and Gai said "YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH, GGOOOO" and they disappeared to their designated areas.

_In the cave_

The extraction was done. The blue light around Gaara dissipated and he slowly fell down. The statue disappeared and Pain said "Sasori, Deidara…we have visitors. They are here."

Sasori "I'll capture the nine-tailed fox jinchuuriki."

Pain "Do it but be careful. Our new members said that he is quite dangerous…more dangerous than we anticipated."

And then they disappeared and only Sasori, Deidara and a Gaara that didn't move anymore…

_Outside the cave_

After a few minutes Kakashi heard Dante speak through the microphone "I'm at the seal."

Just one moment later Gai confirmed that he was by his seal. After that Neji said he was at the right location. The microphone was turned on and Lee asked "Neji, I'm a bit lost, can you direct me to the seal?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and said "Just ten feet to the south on the other side of the tree Lee."

Just a few seconds later Lee said that he was standing by the seal.

Kakashi "Alright…we will remove the seal at the same time when I reach three. One…two…three."

All five seals were removed at once.

At the same time Goku rushed at the big boulder and hit it and the boulder fell apart in pieces, leaving nothing more than dust.

Kakashi heard Gai's voice from his communicator "Uhm you guys…are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Kakashi heard Dante's voice respond "I don't hope so because that would mean I would look exactly like you…but if you mean a clone then yes."

Kakashi heard Gai again "Kakashi…you, Goku, Naruto, Itachi and the old lady should proceed while we are taking care of these things."

Kakashi "Are you going to manage?"

Gai "HA…trust me. We're too youthful to go down so easily."

Dante "I swear…if I hear that word one more time I'm gonna find out how youthful you are when my sword is in your body."

Kakashi turned off the communicator and gave the other three a signal to proceed. They entered the cave and they were standing in front of Deidara, Sasori and Gaara's motionless body.

Kakashi "Were…we too late?"

Goku grinded his teeth "Dammit…you two are going to pay for this!"

Sasori glared dangerously at Goku "Be silent boy…I'm not in a mood to play."

Chiyo stepped forward "You're not in a mood to play? You always like to play with your puppets…grandson."

Sasori's eyes widened a bit "Grandma Chiyo?"

Deidara 'interupted' the reunion when he said "Sorry master Sasori but I'm going to say something that's going to piss you off."

Sasori glared at Deidara who said "I'm going to capture the nine-tailed fox jinchuuriki."

Sasori growled "But you already captured the Shukaku jinchuuriki. And don't forget what our new members said…the nine-tails jinchuuriki is much more dangerous than the other ones!"

Deidara smiled "I'll get him down with my art."

Sasori "That you call that stupid explosions art? True art you can cherish and keep for years…art is everlasting."

Deidara "No…you're wrong master Sasori. That will bore you eventually. True art is beauty that lasts for a mere second so that you can cherish that second for the rest of your life."

And while he was speaking he made a big bird of clay and picked up Gaara in its beak.

Before he could fly away he and Sasori suddenly looked surprised at Goku, who was getting angrier while they were arguing about capturing Naruto.

Slowly his eyes became green and his hair started to stand up and turned blond in shockwaves. Slowly but surely they started to feel that the ground started to shake.

Naruto grabbed Chiyo's hand and said "Itachi, Kakashi…we have to get out of here!"

Chiyo looked shocked "You can't be serious. There is no way that Goku would survive a fight against those two!"

Naruto "Trust me…if we stay here we'll only get in the way. I know Goku for quite some time now and I know the look on his face. He means business right now."

Kakashi and Itachi nodded but before they could get away they saw something flashing. It was Deidara who quickly got on his bird made of clay…but before he could exit the cave Goku already caught up with him and hit him in the face.

Deidara was holding his face as he screamed out in pain. Eventually he pulled his hands away and looked at Goku.

Goku looked completely different. His hair stood up and small currents of electricity left his body. Deidara said "What in Kami's name are you!"

Goku said with a serious face "Gaara's revenge."

_With Dante_

Dante was looking at his clone. He started to smirk "So this is what Itachi meant. This might be challenge."

The clone didn't reply and look intensely at Dante. Dante kept on smiling and said "The silent tough guy huh? Or did they forget to clone my tongue?"

The clone slowly got Rebellion off of his back and got into a attacking position.

Dante smirked and said "Alright handsome devil….let's dance!"

He rushed at his clone and during the rush he got Rebellion off of his back as well.

Dante made a ferocious strike at his clone but the clone easily blocked it. The clone pushed Dante away and made an attack of his own that was blocked by Dante as well. The original Dante and his clone started a swordfight but soon he noticed that they were evenly matched.

Dante jumped back and before he touched the ground again he already placed Rebellion on his back and got Ebony and Ivory and started to shoot at his clone.

The clone circled the sword around to block the bullets and with the last bullet he threw Rebellion in the air and got his version of Ebony and Ivory as well and started to shoot at Dante who dodged the bullets with some acrobatic moves.

Dante pulled a face like he was having the time of his life and he said "This is what I'm talking about! Bring it on!"

_With Gai_

Gai was fighting against his clone but it was very tough. It had the same capabilities, the same fighting style and the same weapons. The only thing that was different that Gai could get tired while the clone remained the same no matter what he did.

Gai jumped back and spoke through the communicator "Lee? How are you holding up?"

Gai could get hear Lee panting "I'm holding up but this is a real challenge Gai sensei. If this keeps up we're done for."

Neji spoke "For once Lee is right. They are exact copies of us but they don't get tired that's why they seem to improve while we are fighting them."

Dante entered the conversation as well "Come on fella's! Is this how far your 'youthfulness' goes?"

Gai screamed through the microphone "Oh hell no! Come on team Gai…remember how we started and what our motto is?"

Dante "Never trim your eyebrows?"

Gai "NO! Our motto is 'never give up…'

Lee "become stronger then you were yesterday…'"

Neji "become stronger then you were a second ago…"

Gai "anything to accomplish the mission and serve Konoha!"

Team Gai seemed to be filled with new hope but before Gai started to fight again he asked "Kakashi…how are things going on your end?"

Kakashi "Uhm…we're standing outside the cave for the moment…it's not good to be in Goku's presence at the moment."

Gai "Why?"

_Just outside the cave_

Kakashi, Naruto, Chiyo, Itachi and Gaara body were outside the cave. They left at Goku's request although Chiyo was reluctant to do so. Eventually Naruto convinced her to leave when he said that Goku couldn't fight all out if they were there.

Kakashi answered through the communicator "Goku seems a bit mad and Naruto, who knows Goku better than us, said that we should get out of his way."

Gai "How bad is it?"

Kakashi "Well…I can say it could get ugly…for the Akatsuki."

_With Goku_

Goku was standing in front of Sasori and Deidara. The two were looking at Goku with a bit of fear in their eyes. They didn't had any information about Goku and the transformation he did wasn't something they saw every day. On top of that Deidara just saw how fast Goku was when he tried to lure Naruto away using Gaara's body as bait.

Sasori spoke "You stupid brat. Do you really think you have a chance against the two of us? Who do you think you are!"

Goku "I'm the one that will make you two suffer for what you've done!"

Deidara started to laugh "You may be fast but you will need more than speed to beat us!"

Suddenly the golden aura of a super Saiyan appeared around Goku's body and electrical currents danced around his body.

Sasori spoke "Deidara. I hate to say this but you should go after the nine-tailed jinchuuriki."

Deidara looked at Sasori "I tried to do that before but that annoying brat blocked my path."

Sasori glared at Goku "That brat is too cocky and now I feel anxious to break every bone in his body. I will keep him busy."

Deidara nodded "Fine. Just be careful master Sasori…there is something I don't trust with that kid."

Sasori "I know…I have that feeling too. Are you ready?"

And without warning Sasori rushed towards Goku and used his tail to attack. Goku evaded the attack and saw that Deidara was trying to make a break for it. Much to Sasori's surprise Goku didn't make any intent to stop Deidara. Now Sasori was alone with Goku in the cave.

Sasori "Why did you let him go?"

Goku "He is after Naruto…if I kill him or Naruto doesn't matter to me."

Sasori started to chuckle "According to our data Naruto has no chance against Deidara."

Goku "Then you have very wrong data. Naruto wouldn't even break a sweat when he takes your companion seriously."

Sasori snarled "Enough idle talk. You've taken enough of my time and I have an appointment soon! And I hate it to let people wait." And Sasori got into a battle position.

Goku got into a battle position as well and almost immediately rushed at Sasori. Sasori tore off the remaining piece of cloth that was in front of his mouth to reveal that it was a puppet. He opened his mouth and numerous needles came out of it.

Goku stopped and started to dodge the needles.

Sasori thought _He dodged all my poisonous needles? How can this be!_

Sasori immediately stopped thinking when Goku rushed at him again.

_Outside the cave_

The group was trying to see into the cave but it was so dark that they couldn't see a thing. The only one who wasn't looking was Naruto. He knew that the two Akatsuki members didn't stand a chance to Goku when he starts to get serious.

The group suddenly saw Deidara coming out of the cave. Naruto looked surprised because he didn't think that he would see Deidara coming out of the cave alive and he thought to himself _How was he able to escape? If Goku doesn't want him to leave he wouldn't be here. I think Goku left him out so that I can take care of him._

Deidara smirked when he saw the group and said "What's the matter with the surprised faces?"

Kakashi "How were you able to escape?"

Deidara's smirked grew wider when he answered "Master Sasori is taking care of that brat inside so that I can capture the jinchuuriki."

Naruto looked at Gaara's cold body and suddenly red chakra enveloped him and with a voice filled of anger he said "You want me? Come and get me!"

The water started to explode around Naruto when he powered up. Deidara already prepared some clay figures and send them at Naruto. They came close and started to explode while Kakashi, who was carrying Gaara's body, Itachi and Chiyo jumped out of the way.

Deidara started to laugh and said "Ha…too easy!"

His laugh stopped when he saw Naruto with his arms crossed and with a big smirk he said "What's the matter? You looked like you've just seen a ghost."

Deidara "Y..you should've been…"

Naruto completed his sentence "unconscious? Sorry to disappoint you but you won't capture me so easily."

And suddenly Naruto was gone and appeared in front of Deidara. Deidara saw Naruto's fist coming in like it was in slow motion and he felt an incredible force pushing on his face and he flew backwards against the solid rocks.

Naruto snarled at Deidara and said "Time to finish this…you want to join the action Itachi? I want to try that new combined move of ours."

Itachi smirked and said "Sure." And he unlocked his mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto made some seals that he normally used for his demon style: fire wave jutsu but he and Itachi cried out at the same time: **Combined art: Amaterasu fire wave!**

A huge tsunami made out of black flames rushed at Deidara's location and enveloped him while he was screaming. The group startled when a large explosion occurred. The flames of the explosion was coming close to their location but suddenly Kakashi pulled up his headband and his sharingan changed into a mangekyo sharingan and some weird hole appeared and swallowed up the explosion. Itachi put out the amaterasu flames and everyone saw that there was nothing of Deidara left.

Itachi said "Darn it…he must have made a clone of himself with that explosive clay."

Naruto got an enraged look on his face and with a loud curse he slammed his fist on the water and accidently made a huge shockwave.

The 'real' Deidara was looking from a distance and thought _He is very different compared to the data we have on him. Thank Kami that I made a clay clone before I went into the cave. Fighting him would be suicide…I'm hardly strong enough to beat Itachi because he whooped my ass before. I need to tell Pain about this. I just hope master Sasori beats them. He can surely defeat that brat…right?_

_In the cave_

Goku rushed towards Sasori but he threw in another deadly weapon that Goku easily dodged.

With a smirk Goku said "It's no use…even if your weapons scratched me it isn't any use."

Sasori snorted "Tsk…there is nothing that can resist my poison."

Goku kept on smirking "You still have a lot to learn about Saiyans."

Sasori "What's a Saiyan?"

Goku "I don't feel like explaining it but poisons don't work on us…and it also means that you can't beat me. I can already see you're no match for me!"

Sasori wanted to give an evil remark but Goku was gone…it seemed like he simply disappeared. Sasori startled when he heard something behind him and the next second he was kicked into pieces.

Goku knew it wasn't over. He knew that the real Sasori was inside the puppet. A silhouette stood up and Goku could clearly see a man around his twenties with red hair and brown eyes.

Goku thought _According to the information we got about this guy he should be much older…what's going on? _

Sasori said "Not bad. You're much stronger than I thought. It's time you met my strongest puppet."

Sasori got a scroll and did some seals and slammed his palm on the scroll. Another puppet appeared.

Sasori said "Meet the third kazekage…probably the strongest kazekage in history!"

Goku got another serious look on his face and said "You're despicable. You use to bodies of other people to fight for you. Learn to stand on your own two legs!"

Sasori looked at him with an expressionless face "You can say all you want…in the end you will scream for mercy."

The puppet rushed towards Goku at high speed while a blade came out of its right arm. It was ready to strike but it hit nothing but air. Goku appeared behind it and with one great strike the entire puppet of the third kazekage was destroyed.

Sasori's eyes grew wide _He destroyed my puppet with just one hit! What is he?_

Sasori calmed himself and said "Fine…I will fight you myself…it's been a long time since I used my own body to fight."

He removed his Akatsuki cloak and Goku's eyes grew wide when he saw Sasori. Sasori was a puppet himself!

Sasori looked at Goku with maniacal eyes and said "What's the matter? You seemed surprised?"

Goku "I didn't know you transformed yourself into a Ken-doll."

Sasori "What!"

Goku "A Ken-doll…something children play with."

Sasori thrusted his arms forward with a loud scream and hot flames left from his palms.

Goku dodged the flames with ease. No matter what Sasori did with the flames…he couldn't hit Goku. Suddenly Sasori used water under his pressure that was so powerful that it could slice through rocks. Goku dodged these too but apparently he got tired from it and blocked the ray of water with one hand.

Sasori was amazed that Goku was able to do that. He growled and said "Fine…a one on one match isn't ideal for me…so what about my performance of 100 puppets!"

He got a scroll of his back and summoned hundred puppets. He opened a compartment in his left chest and chakra strings connected with the puppets, who immediately rushed at Goku.

Goku just stood there and it looked like he was overwhelmed by the puppets. Sasori suddenly noticed that the ground started to shake. Goku started to yell and with a loud explosion of golden light the majority of the puppets were destroyed.

Goku had more than enough and cupped his hands at his side. Sasori saw much danger in the blue ball that appeared in Goku's cupped hands and ordered the remaining puppets to form a wall to protect Sasori's body. Goku fired the beam and Sasori looked scared when the beam went right through his defence and could only see the bright beam come closer to him because there wasn't any more time to dodge and that meant Sasori's end as well as the backside of the cave that was oblitirated by Goku's blast.

Goku sighed and returned to normal. He left the cave and saw the rest and he also saw that Kakashi was knocked out.

Goku "What happened to Kakashi?"

Naruto "He used a strange technique and fell unconscious…suppose he isn't used to it yet."

Goku "And what about that other guy?"

Naruto sighed "It wasn't the real one. It was a clone made of that strange explosive clay we heard about…that's why Kakashi used that new technique."

Goku "And Gaara…is he…?"

Naruto turned his face away. He checked Gaara's status but didn't want to point out the obvious to Goku. Goku knew what Naruto's response meant and grinded his teeth. Suddenly he felt something strange and he looked at Chiyo who was sitting next to Gaara and placed her hands over his body while it emitted a strange glow.

Naruto sensed it too "O..old lady…what do you think you're doing?"

Chiyo smiled "Like I said…we ninja serve our village only for once in my life I will make the right decision. I heard about how you influenced Gaara. Now that I've met you people I believe that Gaara can make the sand village great again."

Goku "B..but if you do that you'll…"

Chiyo kept on smiling when she said "I know but I have my life behind me. I live in the past every day while the sand village need people who dare to look into the future…eventually the old have to be replaced with the new generation."

Everyone was silent and Chiyo suddenly laughed "Don't worry about it. It's my choice and dying this way is much better than dying in my own bed."

Itachi suddenly thought that Team Gai and Dante were still fighting the clones and he took Kakashi's communicator and said in the microphone "Gai…what's your status?"

Gai "I just defeated my enemy!"

Itachi "Dante?"

Dante said with a lazily voice "Defeated mine some time ago…it wasn't half as fun as I thought."

Itachi "Lee?"

Lee "YES! I DID IT!"

Dante "Ouch…stop yelling you moron!"

Lee "Oops…sorry."

Itachi "Neji?"

Neji "Yes…although it took some time."

Itachi "Then come this way…we're just outside the cave."

Ten minutes later they arrived and saw a very strange scene. Gaara opened his eyes and he looked around like he didn't know where he was while Naruto was holding Chiyo in his arms to prevent that she will sink in the small lake.

Gai "What happened?"

Naruto "Chiyo sacrificed herself to save Gaara. She transferred her life energy into Gaara to resurrect him."

Everyone was shocked but they suddenly they started to focus when they heard the sound of many people.

Dante "More enemies?"

Naruto shaked his head "Even worse...groupies."

A lot of people from the sand village appeared to back up the Konoha ninja. They saw that Gaara was alive and started to cheer. Kankuro was leading them and he saw that Chiyo was dead. He was shocked when he heard that the old woman sacrificed herself to save Gaara's live.

Gaara was touched that so many people of the Sand village come to his rescue. He slowly got up, supported by Naruto. He started to speak "Ninja of the Sand village. I thank you for your help. Here lies Chiyo of the Sand village, one of the two honored siblings. Cherish her life and her sacrifice because without her I wouldn't be here. Let's pay our last respects."

Everyone got silent and started to pray. Although Kankuro was praying he was also thinking about what Gaara said.

**(Flashback)**

Kankuro was standing behind Gaara who was standing on a cliff with a good view on the descending sun and the ocean. Kankuro wanted to ask him why Gaara wanted to join a normal group of ninja because that would make it only more difficult for Gaara because everyone just saw him as an unstable weapon.

Kankuro "Gaara...I heard you wanted to join a normal ninja squad."

Gaara remained silent for a while when he replied "That's right."

Kankuro "Why? Everyone in the village is afraid of you and the council thinks ill of you as well."

Gaara looked at the sun "During my fight with that Konoha ninja...that Naruto Uzumaki...something changed in me. He and I are closer connected than anyone realises. I saw him fight but not for himself...not for power...not to prove his existence but to protect the things he holds dear."

Kankuro remained silent as Gaara continued.

Gaara "Unlike me he fights to be recognised by the people. With my murderous attitude I was just taking the easy way out...but no more. From now on I will fight to be aknowledged by our people...no matter how hard things are going to get...and maybe one day I can look Naruto Uzumaki in the eye and say 'I've done it...I'm one step closer to you.'"

Kankuro was shocked because he never heard Gaara speak like that. The fight between Gaara and Naruto gave Gaara a whole new perceptive on life and bonds. Since then Gaara tried with all his might to get recognised as a human being and after a long time he finally succeeded.

**(End flashback)**

Kankuro opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. He thought _He is strange. His power is extrodinary and yet he is so full of compassion for others. He succeeded where many others failed...he saved Gaara from the darkness and from the pain of being alone and hated...Naruto...I thank you._

The time for praying was over and some ninja placed Chiyo's body in a bodybag. The group returned and Gaara was surprised that the entire Sand village was waiting for his return. Many people started to make place so that Gaara could pass but he stopped and said "I don't deserve the honour to go first...let Chiyo go first."

Four men carried Chiyo and everyone in the Sand village bowed their heads in respect. It was a touching scene.

_Somewhere else_

Draganth was standing in front of a projection. No one could ever recognise the person he was talking with because the projection was entirely black and his voice was twisted.

The projection said "How far are we?"

Draganth "They captured just a few tailed beasts."

The projection sighed and said "We're running out of time...I'm being suspected already and this meeting is actually too dangerous for me."

Draganth smirked "Don't worry. I won't let your efforts be in vain...after all it was you who freed me of my sealed planet and when I have the power of the Archfiend I promise you will be greatly rewarded."

The projection snorted "I know that...I planned this entire thing and I gave you enough help already by luring the Saiyans away to their own realm while you were getting accustomed to the energy you gathered...just don't disappoint me or else your fate would be worse than imprisonment!"

And with that the projection disappeared. Sasuke came out of the shadows and said "So that's your partner?"

Draganth grinded his teeth "Yes...and I will reward him properly when the time comes...tsk...thinking that he can control me."

Sasuke shrugged "He seems to have some influence about the recent events...what is his identity?"

Draganth "You will find out soon enough. Now I have to go. Zetsu is waiting for me because Pain ordered me to get Sasori's ring from his dead body."

_The next day_

The Konoha ninja decided that they should return to their village and report about their succes.

Baki looked at Kakashi and said "Are you able to travel? You still haven't recovered."

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Don't worry about me...I have good friend who will carry me to the end of the world if they must."

The group paid their last respects to Chiyo before leaving and left the sand village but they were surprised when Gaara was waiting for them at the end of passage.

Gaara "I wanted to thank you for coming after me."

Naruto smiled "Don't worry...we're glad to help. You helped us when we were trying to retrieve Sasuke."

Gaara "After that we were even and now I am in your debt once again."

Naruto "That's...where friends are for."

Naruto stretched out his hand and Gaara placed his own hand in Naruto's.

Goku showed his big grin as well and said "Don't forget to visit us once in a while. Don't forget you and Kankuro are going to become uncles."

Gaara smiled "How can I forget something like that. Give her my best regards."

The group left and Gaara waved them out until they were small dots on the horizon.

The group was walking with Gai and Kakashi as the last ones. Gai was supporting Kakashi because he wasn't totally recovered when he used that new technique. Gai was getting more annoyed by the minute because Dante was teasing them that they were slow.

Kakashi looked at Gai's annoyed face and said "Sorry Gai...I'm not accustomed to my new technique and I would walk myself if I could."

Dante yelled from a small distance "Come on guys hurry up...if this goes on it will take us a full week to reach Konoha!"

Gai couldn't take it anymore and he threw Kakashi in the air. Kakashi started to make a startled noise and everyone looked at them. They saw that Gai was giving Kakashi a piggy back ride!

Naruto _That's just wrong..._

Goku _Even by my standards that's just not right..._

Neji _..._

Itachi _Two old dudes giving each other piggy back rides...it looks even worse than it sounds..._

Dante _If Kakashi gets hold of Gai's eyebrows he can say giddy-up and ride towards the sunset...bwah..._

Lee's eyes widened and said "I understand...YOU'RE TRAINING AREN'T YOU GAI SENSEI!"

Gai showed a big smile and gave Lee the thumbs up.

Dante had a deadpanned look on his face when he looked at Lee and thought _Can you get more dense idiot..._

Gai screamed "Let's see who's slow now!" and he ran past the group leaving a trail of dust in his wake!

Lee gathered all the backpacks and got in the 'piggy back ride' position and said "Neji..."

Neji looked angry at Lee and said "HELL NO!"

Lee decided that the backpacks were enough and ran in the same direction Gai left, leaving a baffled group behind.

Naruto smirked when he got a idea...

_2 days later in Konoha_

The two guards were bored because it was a day like any other. Nothing happened. Suddenly they saw a cloud of dust in the distance. It came closer at a fast pace and soon they were able to recognise Gai.

He rushed past the gate and screamed "FIRST PLACE!"

Soon after that Lee rushed through the gate and screamed "SECOND PLACE!"

Gai looked at Lee and said "Well done Lee but I must disappoint you..."

Lee looked strange at Gai and asked "What do you mean?"

Gai "You actually came in third..."

Lee shuddert "T..t..third place!"

Gai turned around and said "I was carrying Kakashi all the time so that's why he came in second place."

The two clones heard a voice they knew all too well...it was Dante and he said "Actually...Gai came in sixth place...Kakashi seventh and Lee eighth place...what took you so long."

Gai and Lee startled and they were shocked. Gai was crying small anime tears and yelled "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And this is the end of this chapter...finally."

**Vegeta **"HEY! Why didn't I get any part in this chapter!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because you were on another mission!"

**Vegeta **"Than follow my mission...not the mission of Naruto and Kakarot."

**Mnarutodbz **"Deal with it! Better luck next chapter...perhaps some people will ask you some questions...if you're lucky and if you stop being such a jerk sometimes."

**Vegeta **"Jerk...?...JERK! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A JERK AROUND HERE! FINA..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Itachi...help me...please."

**Itachi **"Eternal chain Tsukuyomi!"

**Vegeta **"aaah...what the..."

**Mnarutodbz **"So this is the end of the chapter. Don't forget that you people can ask questions to the characters and please don't forget to review. See you next time!"


	26. Chapter 24: Unexpected developments!

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...here I am again with a new chapter! And I see people are asking questions to the people of this story!

**Vegeta crosses his arms **"You're really insane you know that. I've met these kind of things before and people only asked me stupid things like what kind of underwear I wear or if I have a romantic relationship with Kakarot."

**Goku **"You too Vegeta...that's strange...I also had those things before. It's very annoying and we were married at that time! Can you imagine!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop bickering you two! I know that the reviewers won't ask those kind of things."

**Vegeta **"Fine but if someone still ask that then you will owe me a big meal...and not in human terms but in Saiyan terms."

**Mnarutodbz **"Fine deal! Let's go to the reviews!"

**Storylover213 **"awesome chapter but who knew Deidara was a pussy and Vegeta stop whining about not being in the chapter it's unbefitting of a prince of sayians or are you the prince of whining and bitching"

**Deidara **"! That's it! I'll show you my art!"

**Mnarutodbz stops Deidara and shows him a copy of the Mona Lisa and totally forgets about Storylover213.**

**Vegeta glares at Storylover213 **"No...I'm the prince of exterminating annoying reviewers who go too far with their remarks."

**Goku looks confused **"But you always said you're the prince of all Saiyans..."

**Vegeta **"Of course I am that you IDIOT!" **and the two Saiyans start bickering.**

**Grocamol **"To everyone that is angered by the spamming that I did, I apologize, I always thought spamming was those letters you get in your email with pictures of naked woman or viruses in my opinion.

Will the story ever take place on another planet? Will a war breakout later in the story? Is Draganth the only threat? Will a more powerful enemy arrive after Naruto and co. defeat draganth? Is everyone okay after that little war Firegod and I had?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Nope...spamming is that you get a lot of messages from the same person. The story already took place on other planets like Earth and Uferia. Draganth is the big bad guy in the story so it's most likely he is the final foe to beat." **Mnarutodbz looks around **"Everyone is alright except my wallet because I had to pay for all the damage you and your brother done!"

**Kagutsuchi Firegod **"Due to a certain person and events, I appologize for any spamming. That war blew up half my appartment a injured a few people but it was fun, I hope Mnarutodbz is okay from that missile.

How will Naruto and his gang defeat the two immortals Hidan and Kukazu? How did Vageta servive sex with Tayuya? Tsunade owes me 2 gallons of Sake after that party! Will Sasuke ever get that stick of arrogance out of his ass?"

**Mnarutodbz looks at his arm that shows a lot of damage **"Nah...just a fleshwound. I really have no idea how Naruto and his friends will defeat the zombie duo..."

**Vegeta **"It will take a lot more than...mating to kill a Saiyan...AND FOR THE LAST TIME STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL AFFAIRS!"

**Tsunade starts to sweatdrop while Shizune glared at her and Tsunade said **"Nah...I will pay you back...I promise **and under her breath she continued **"eventually...somewhere in the future..."

**Sasuke looks behind him **"I don't see a stick..."

**Suddenly Jeff Dunham (Which Mnarutodbz doesn't own) come in and says **"Ah there is my new puppet. People let me introduce to you...Sasuke Uchiha on a stick!" **(If you don't know who Jeff Dunham is...search on youtube.)**

**Vegeta **"Sick motherf..."

**Mnarutodbz quickly interupts since Vegeta is about to swear **"Next review please!"

**RedRangerBelt **"How did Itachi come up with the Eternal Chain Tsukoyomi? Since we're allowed to ask the character questions, I have one for Kyuubi. Are you SURE you're not afraid of Dante? It seems like you are to me. When is Temari going to have her baby? Why does Pein want Sasori's ring? I love how Tsunade knows something's wrong because she actually won something gambling. What's the Archifiend? Who was the guy in the projection?"

**Itachi **"The eternal chain Tsukuyomi was a idea in my head. It's actually not a new jutsu but an improved existing jutsu."

**Kyuubi reads the question **"Grr...I'm not afraid of anything little mortal!"

**Dante glares at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi starts to sweatdrop **"Really I'm not..." **Dante keeps on glaring at Kyuubi, who started to sweat a little bit **"I...am...not...scared..."

**Temari reads RRB's review **"Well...according to the doctors calculation it will be very soon...thank you for your interest :)"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...I don't know what the ring exactly does but it seems important to the Akatsuki. The Archfiend is an ancient being that was the supreme force in the universe and it took the forces of good and evil to defeat him. But he didn't die and his energy was ripped apart and found new vessels...9 animals and 1 humanoid demon...actually it was a demon who was Draganth's family. Draganth is trying to collect it ever since. The identity of the person in the projection remains a secret until it is time :P"

**Digi-Dragon001 **"Mnarutodbz, what took you so long to finish this chapter? It took a much longer time than the previous one! Yes, I know, Pan, Videl and Bra are dead, but then, why did I see Mr. Satan and Chi-chi in the Preview Section? In the meantime, check out MY story of Pan and another girl in my account!

Wow, Goku, you destroyed Sasori without having to know where his core is! You used Kamehameha, right?

Dante, care to explain who actually came first instead of Gai? Who came second? 3rd? 4th? 5th?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...I was busy of course. I had school...written tests and of course the release of Fable 3 (YAY). And of course I can put them into a preview section because I can do anything here...even let Vegeta wear a tutu..."

**Vegeta looks down **"WHAT THE..."

**Mnarutodbz coughs **"Anyway...you asked if they could turn up in the story...I don't mind if they come into the preview section...if someone has questions for them."

**Goku reads his question **"Yep! I used the Kamehameha. I don't know anything about a...core. But his body was totally destroyed by the blast."

**Dante reads his question and smiled when he thinks back about Gai's reaction **"Well...actually everyone except Gai, Kakashi and Lee came in here first place because Naruto used instant transmission. So that makes the entire group first, Gai second, Kakashi third and Lee the big loser as fourth."

**Lee drops down and goes into a fetal position in his depression **"Where is my youth...have you seen my youth...yoooouuuttthhhh..."

**SuperNarutoLover **"We can ask questions? COOL!

First the review:

I liked this chapter because it follows the normal Naruto storyline (of course altered but the idea is the same). I loved the part the Goku was really pissed off...when that happens you are lost!

I loved the Gai/Dante interaction! I laughed my ass off with that clone reaction.

Question time YAY!

Goku: Don't you think it's time to start to eat a little less. I mean...you have to support Temari and a child, pay the rent of the house and of course new clothes for you newest addition!

Vegeta: Quit whining like a baby. By the way...can you turn Super Saiyan 3?

Tsunade: Everytime something bad happens you win big when you gamble...so if you have debts...why don't you make bad things happen so that you can win with gambling to pay off your debts?

Last but not least Itachi: First of all...I LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE COOLEST CHARACTER IN NARUTO! (coughs) anyway...does the new sharingan you have implanted feel different than your normal sharingan?

That's it and keep up the good work!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ah SuperNarutoLover. Good to see...uhm...read you again. Thank you for the positive review!"

**Goku sweatdrops **"I...can't really help it..."

**Mnarutodbz whispers **"Food addict."

**Goku growls **"Shut up! Don't listen to him. I, Temari and the baby to come will do fine...I just know it will!"

**Vegeta reads his question **"I'm not whining...it's just that I want the action...there is nothing wrong with that! Yes...I can go Super Saiyan 3 but I don't like that form...it makes you look like a freak...like Kakarot without eyebrows."

**Tsunade looks at the review and gets a evil smirk on her face. Shizune looks at her **"L...lady Tsunade...you don't really..."

**Tsunade turns towards Shizune **"We have some planning to do."

**Mnarutodbz sees the two leave with a big sweatdrop on his head **"Their up to no good...darn it..."

**Itachi reads his review and coughs **"Ehm...thank you...I think. The new sharingan feels a bit different indeed. Everything looks sharper and it gives me a better feeling than the normal sharingan."

**Mnarutodbz **"Okay...those are all the revie..." **Mnarutodbz looks at the ground and sees an explosive tag...ready to detonate **"Mommy..." **and the tag explodes.**

**Tsunade pumps her arms up in the air **"3000 dollar on the bingo right away Shizune!"

**Shizune bows **"Right...and since Mnarutodbz can't do this I will...Disclaimer please!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

_Somewhere_

The Akatsuki was gathered around in a cave. All the projections were there. The leader called them all together for a very serious reason which the members didn't know about.

Kisame "Pain, why did you gather us here? Did something happen?"

Pain "Yes. Zetsu reported that Deidara is dead."

Kisame "So he finally met his end? Who did it?"

Pain "We don't know. When Zetsu arrived he was already dead."

Kakuzu "This is very unfortunate. Our numbers aren't even anymore."

Pain "Not quite. Let me introduce you to our new member Tobi, who will be paired with our latest addition Draganth."

Suddenly another projection appeared. He had short, spiky hair that was black and he wore a mask with one hole in it for his eye.

He raised his hand and with a childish voice he said "Hi. I'm Tobi, nice to meet you all."

Another Akatsuki member with purple eyes said "Is he qualified? He looks a bit...different than the rest of us."

Before Pain could speak Zetsu spoke "Don't mind that Hidan...Tobi is a good boy."

Tobi turned to the projection with two different eyes "So I'm working with you master Draganth?"

Draganth's voice said "It seems so."

Tobi "Which tailed beast do we have to collect?"

Draganth "The three-tailed giant turtle. The tailed beast seems the only one that isn't sealed into another living being. It is said that it was first sealed into Yagura, the fourth mizukage of the village hidden in the mist. It was extracted later and no one knows where it is at the moment."

Tobi "ALLRIGHT! I'm getting psyched!"

Pain "Calm down. We still have the matter to discuss about the nine-tailed jinchuuriki called Naruto Uzumaki. It seems our information was completely off on him."

Zetsu "A painful mistake. No one ever thought he would hold back in the fight during the chunin exams. We are still trying to gather information but it isn't easy because no one knows the full extent of his power. The same thing is about the rest of his clan."

Pain "Clan?"

Zetsu "That was the only information I could get. It seems that some of the new people have a clan called the Saiyan-clan. It seems their abilities are recognised by the current hokage and decided to give them a clan status."

Pain "Good work. Keep gathering information."

Zetsu "Yes sir..."

And everyone returned to their original bodies.

_With Sasuke and Draganth_

Sasuke "It's really annoying to act as that idiot's puppet."

Draganth shrugged "It's the most efficient way to gather the tailed beasts. The Akatsuki is just a tool we use until the time is right to eliminate them."

Sasuke sighed "You're right. So...did you kill that Deidara?"

Draganth shaked his head "No. I thought you were the one but since you ask that question it seems it was out of both our hands. I wonder who did it."

Sasuke shrugged and had enough of the subject and asked "And what will we do about those annoying Saiyans? I don't think they will let either us or the Akatsuki capture the tailed beast easily."

Draganth smirked "I have a plan but I need your help."

Sasuke looked strange at Draganth "My help?"

Draganth "I wanna open a portal to summon a strong demon here but that would need a lot of energy and the demon is kinda...dangerous."

Sasuke "Fine...let's get this over with before either of our 'partners' gets suspicious."

Draganth nodded and started to make some strange hand seals and he aimed one hand on a place before him while he stretched out his other hand so that Sasuke could hold it to transfer energy.

Slowly but surely a portal appeared and someone appeared out of it. It looked like a small man...just a bit smaller than Sasuke and he looked rather innocent.

With a high shrieking voice the demon said "Finally free from that hellhole! Yay!"

Sasuke looked strange at the rather funny looking demon and asked "Is this that almighty demon you talked about Draganth."

Draganth nodded "He looks harmless and that makes him so much more dangerous. He may lack physical strength but he has a amazing ability."

The demon looked at Draganth "So it is you who summoned me Draganth. Look how the little runt has grown to a so called demon emperor."

Sasuke "Is that a way to talk to your king?"

The demon glanced at Sasuke and started to laugh "What a joke. He...my king? You must be quite the comedian new boy. Where did you dig him up Draganth?"

Draganth growled "He's a local that I changed into a half demon because he is quite useful and has some potential. He doesn't understand the situation completely so please forgive him for this time."

The demon pouted a bit "And I really hoped I could play my games with him...oh well for just this once I'll make an exception. So why did you summon me Draganth? I don't believe in that this is a social visit because you missed me."

Draganth smirked "Oh no. Actually I summoned you because I have a proposition to you that will help both of us."

The demon smirked "A business proposition I suppose...fine you have my attention."

Draganth "There are some...people that are in my way. I want them gone and they will be perfect subjects for you 'games'."

The demon looked more seriously "I don't like that talk around the edges so just tell me what the unlucky ones are."

Draganth "Saiyans..."

The demons eyes widened a bit but than started to laugh "That's a good joke Draganth. Everyone knows that the pure Saiyans died a long time ago when prince Vegeta passed away."

Draganth shaked his head "I'm not kidding...it's true. Actually prince Vegeta...the REAL prince Vegeta is on this planet, alive and kicking, as we speak together with some other pure blood Saiyans."

The demon looked deep into Draganth's eyes and said with a deeper voice "I hope you're right about this because if you ain't I will demolish you so much that not even a galactic pig can recognise you as a demon."

And the demon slowly faded until he was completely away.

Sasuke looked at the place the demon stood and said "Who does he think he is?"

Draganth "He's one of the few ancient demons left. He is also the only living being that survived the most terrible hell dimension. It made him a bit insane but not less dangerous."

Sasuke "You think he will pull it off?"

Draganth shrugged "I don't know for sure...he has amazing powers but the Saiyans are no push-overs. That was proven when Aria was killed."

_In Konoha_

Naruto woke up in his bed. He looked next to him and saw that Hinata was already up because she wasn't lying next to him. He got dressed and went down and saw that Hinata was preparing breakfast.

Naruto "Good morning princess."

Hinata turned around with a smile "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto sniffed up the smell that was coming from the pans "Smells delicious."

Hinata "Thank you. So what are we going to do tonight?"

Naruto "How about staying home together…you know just relax and enjoying each other's company?"

Hinata looked surprised "Normally you always want to go eating at restaurants or have some fun in the village on these days."

Naruto "I know. But there is a full moon tonight."

Hinata "So? You have your Oozaru transformation under control right?"

Naruto "Yes…but lately it seems that my body tries to pull me to transform and the last time that I did transform into a Oozaru I almost turned into a super Saiyan Oozaru…and you know what the risk is if I do that right?"

Hinata sighed "I know…the upsurge in power can cause that you won't be able to handle it mentally and become a mindless, powerful beast that destroys everything on its path."

Naruto smiled "Yes and that's not something I would wish for my wife to be."

Hinata giggled "We've been so long together that it almost seems that we already are married but that still takes 3 months."

Naruto "So do you have a mission today?"

Hinata nodded "Yes. I have a B-ranked mission together with Namia, Bardock and Broly. So what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged "I think I'm gonna spar with Goku and Vegeta."

Hinata sighed "You Saiyans and your fighting."

Naruto laughed "You know what Vegeta says: One day without action is a day wasted."

Hinata looked strange "Well…Vegeta has no worries about living a day without action. I mean he has Goku, he is still trying to find Draganth and he lives with Tayuya."

Naruto chuckled "I don't know which one is worse…Draganth or living with Tayuya."

Hinata slapped Naruto in a playing manner "Don't talk about her like that…she's a nice girl when she wants to be."

Naruto "Alright, alright I surrender."

The two started to eat breakfast. Quickly after that Hinata said goodbye to Naruto because she had to leave for her mission.

Naruto went to the training field where he usually meets up with Vegeta and Goku. They were there together with Asteron and strangely enough Sakura.

Naruto said "Hi there guys…and girl."

Everyone said hello as well. Naruto turned to Sakura and Asteron because Goku and Vegeta were busy sparring and he said "So what are you two doing here?"

Sakura "Training as well only we're waiting until Goku and Vegeta are done with their sparring match."

Naruto looked at the two "Uhm..Sakura…they are not sparring."

Sakura "What are they doing then…I mean they are fighting against each other."

Naruto "They're warming up."

Sakura's eyes widened "That's a warm-up!"

Naruto nodded "Yep…that's most definitely a warm-up."

Asteron "You wouldn't say if you see them go at it."

Naruto looked at the two and saw that Goku was blasted by a pretty big Ki-ball from Vegeta and said "That's a Saiyan for ya…the harder the warm-up or fight, the more fun they have."

They two Saiyans stopped their warm-up and Goku shouted to Naruto "Hey Naruto, do you want to go eat something tonight?"

Naruto "No thanks…there is a full moon tonight."

Vegeta "Still having trouble eh?"

Naruto "You guessed it."

Sakura "What does a full moon have to do with you not going out to dinner tonight?"

Naruto "It's a long story perhaps I'm gonna tell you that one later on."

Sakura sighed "I tried to figure it out for so long. The only thing I figured out is that the full moon has to do something with your tail but it doesn't make sense."

She made a very disappointed face which caused that Naruto started to laugh and the rest soon kicked in…except Asteron and Sakura of course. Asteron never laughed for some odd reason and Sakura felt insulted although Naruto didn't intend to.

The group had no idea that someone was spying on them from a distance. It was the demon that Draganth summoned. It seemed like he was speaking to himself.

The demon said "Let's see…spiky hair, brown furred tails and exceptional energy levels. It seems Draganth wasn't lying about the Saiyans and as a bonus I see that my good old friend Asteron is with them. This might make the game interesting…"

He got down into a lotus position and cut himself in the arm. With his own blood he started to draw several symbol around him. After that was done it seemed like he got into a trance while he was chanting some words in a forgotten language.

_With Naruto and the others_

The entire group had a nice spar…or to be more correct…Goku, Vegeta and Naruto had a good spar and Sakura and Asteron were wasted although they weren't real rookies when it came to fighting. They decided to get something to eat and returned to Konoha.

When they arrived the Saiyans stopped and Asteron and Sakura looked at them. Sakura asked "Is something wrong?"

Naruto "Yes…don't you notice it?"

Sakura looked around "Well…it's awfully quiet for this time of the day but for the rest I don't see that something is wrong."

Vegeta "That's the point…it's awfully quiet. It seems like entire Konoha is deserted."

Goku "I don't sense any energy levels at all."

Asteron looked around as well and said "And not only that…I feel strange…like the entire atmosphere around us has changed…like the air we breathe is different."

Naruto "I suggest we stay together to figure this out and to see if Konoha is really deserted."

Vegeta "Sticking together is good in dangerous situations but first we need to gather information and you can better do that in groups."

Goku "But there are five of us so the best we can do is a group of three and a group of two."

Vegeta looked dumbfounded at Goku. Goku saw it and asked "What? Do you not approve?"

Vegeta "Yes I approve…just didn't know that you know how to count."

Naruto snickered while Goku growled "I can count only I'm not good with higher numbers."

Vegeta "Fine. I take pinky with me and you can have Naruto and Asteron."

Goku "Fine with me. That saves me from a lot of complaining from you."

Vegeta growled "Come on pinky, we go left from here. Shall we meet at the Hokage tower in 2 hours?"

Goku nodded. Vegeta turned and but Goku said "Hey Vegeta…be careful." Vegeta raised his hand as a sign that he will manage.

Goku saw them disappear and said "Okay…let's go you guys."

_With Vegeta and Sakura_

Sakura looked around. It really seemed that Konoha became a ghost town. It even had the feeling of a ghost town. She asked "Hey Vegeta…what do you think what happened here?"

Vegeta shrugged "Can't tell for sure. If it was a attack either me, Kakarot or Naruto should've felt it. We were training for only a few hours so evacuation is also out of the question because nobody can evacuate an entire city in a few hours."

Sakura nodded "And genjutsu is also out of the question because everyone would've noticed it."

Vegeta "You're right…so keep your eyes open…I don't trust this situation one bit."

_With Naruto, Goku and Asteron_

The three people were talking about the same things Vegeta and Sakura talked about and they all came to the same conclusion…they didn't know anything.

Naruto "Hey Asteron…could it be that we are in a demonic trap…like Aria's dimension thingy?"

Asteron shaked his head "Although Draganth is powerful, he does not have the power to summon a demon strong enough to do this and it would also place him in a unnecessary risk."

Naruto "Why?"

Asteron "Demons who can use techniques similar to Aria's dimension technique are very rare and very powerful. They don't follow kings and if someone summons them in vain they could get aggressive and that would place Draganth in a very dangerous situation."

Naruto "How many of those rare demons are still around?"

Asteron "Let's see…Aria is destroyed…some other demons were also destroyed some time ago…if my calculations are correct only two remain…the Jester and Arsa."

Naruto "Strange name…the Jester."

Asteron "It's a nickname. Everyone, including himself, has forgotten his real name. A long time ago he was beaten by a warrior of light and was banished to a most gruesome fate…he got banished to Reimei Jigoku (Twilight hell), the worst hell dimension that exist in this universe and the next. It sucked out everything…his fighting spirit, his ambition, his hate until only one thing remained…his desire to play sick games with his victims."

Naruto "So…this Jester and that…Arsa guy are stronger than Draganth?"

Asteron shaked his head "No I didn't say that. Of course Draganth could beat them but it would take a lot of time and a lot of energy and he needs both for his plans so that's why I said that if he would try to summon one of those two he is taking a huge risk."

Naruto "I see."

Goku "Hey guys, is it just me or is there something wrong with this place?"

Naruto "What do you mean Goku?"

Goku "Well…this place looks like Konoha but it doesn't…you know…FEEL like Konoha."

Asteron "You're right. It's like you are at the place you're meant to be but you aren't."

Goku "Yes exactly."

Naruto "And there are just a few details around this place that doesn't add up. I mean the sign of that restaurant over there is missing a letter."

Asteron "I see it. I don't like this one bit. Let's return to the rendezvous point and meet up with Vegeta and Sakura."

And the three people walked back but the way they came was blocked by a house.

Naruto "Now we know for sure…this isn't Konoha."

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade looked at the ANBU that just appeared and said "What is it?"

The ANBU said "I come to inform you that Naruto, Vegeta, Sakura, Goku and Asteron are missing."

Tsunade stood up while her hands slammed on the desk "What do you mean with 'they went missing!"

ANBU "I was watching them from a distance since you ordered that since this whole thing with Draganth started and the next minute they were on the training field and the next minute they were gone."

Tsunade looked down and seemed to think. Naruto, Vegeta, Goku, Sakura and Asteron are important for the village and the whole Draganth situation. After a while she looked up and said "Get Itachi Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara in this office and after I briefed them then show them the place where they disappeared."

The ANBU bowed and left the office, only to return 10 minutes later with the two persons Tsunade wanted to see.

Shikamaru yawned and said "What's the rush? I was just taking a nice nap."

Tsunade "This isn't the time to take naps. I've just been informed that Naruto, Vegeta, Goku, Sakura and Asteron are missing."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit "Are you sure that they didn't just take a side trip. I mean Goku and Naruto both have the instant transmission ability."

Tsunade shaked her head "No. They would've informed me if they would do that and Naruto surely wouldn't do that because there is a full moon tonight and for personal reasons he don't want to be outside when the moon is full."

Shikamaru "But why am I here? I mean there are better ninja and fighters around than me."

Tsunade "Perhaps but you are the smartest person around and also the most perceptive one. On top of that if they are abducted you're the best person to set up a rescue operation."

Shikamaru nodded and mumbled something like "Troublesome."

ANBU "I will now bring you to the training field where they disappeared." And he left the office followed by Itachi and Shikamaru.

Shortly after they reached the training field where the five people last were and Shikamaru and Itachi looked around.

Shikamaru grinded his teeth "I can't see anything. I just see some prints and then they suddenly disappear."

Itachi "I see it too and I don't think they simply flew away because otherwise the prints would be different."

Shikamaru "And there is no sign of a struggle because this entire area is intact and with one of those five people fighting there should be some destruction."

Itachi "You're right. If one cannot see with his normal eyes…"

Shikamaru "Then it's time to use your sharingan."

Itachi "Not what I wanted to see but that works as well." And he activated his sharingan and looked around.

Shikamaru "Anything?"

Itachi shaked his head "No." and his sharingan changed into the modified mangekyo sharingan.

Itachi thought to himself _actually silly. How can I find something if I don't know what I am looking for._

Inside his mind he suddenly saw a strange creature that he couldn't even begin to describe. It has bright grey eyes, a snout covered with some strange green goo and long pointy ears.

Itachi looked at the strange creature in his mind and said "Who are you?"

The creature spoke with a strange gentle voice "My name is Chie Seishin and the eyes that you now hold was once mine."

Itachi "I see but what are you doing here? I heard from my friend and Kais that the eyes I got belonged to someone that is dead."

Chie "That is correct…I am dead. This isn't the real me but something my eyes created to guide you."

Itachi "Guide me?"

Chie smiled "By some weird chains of events two eyes that were separated in different universes have been reunited as one again. You think you know everything about your ocular powers but you only hit the tip of the iceberg. Until now you only used your new powers by instinct."

Itachi "And you are here to guide me? Why now?"

Chie "By some stress you got when you are trying to help your friends triggered this guide in your mind."

Itachi "But I don't have the time to be guided now. I have to save some friends and I have no idea where I should look."

Chie got a serious voice "I know so that's why I am guiding you to see what has happened here and how to look for your friends. We will meet later.

Itachi "What must I do?"

Chie "Feel the desire to find your friends. If you have that feeling than push it up to your eyes and then you should be able to see."

Itachi bowed "Thank you Chie Seishin. I promise I won't use the power of the eyes for my own personal gain."

Chie smiled "I know or else I wouldn't have appeared."

Suddenly Itachi felt like he was falling and then opened his eyes. He looked around like he didn't know where he was.

Shikamaru looked strange at him "Itachi? Are you alright? It looked like you were in some sort of trance."

Itachi shaked his head "It's nothing…let me try one more time."

Itachi started to focus until he got the right feeling and tried to push it up. Shikamaru could clearly see that Itachi's sharingan changed. The cross-like pattern changed into two strange rounds which were spinning and the color also changed. From the normal bright grey it changed to the normal sharingan red and the black lines that made the pattern turned bright grey.

Itachi "I see…I clearly see it now! We are standing on some sort of portal!"

Shikamaru "Nice work Itachi! But what now? I don't like falling straight into the action."

Itachi "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. Our friends could be in danger."

Shikamaru sighed "Guess you're right. And we have the element of surprise on our side. But how do you think to open the portal?"

Itachi "With my eyes."

In his mind Itachi could clearly hear the words "Secret portal open."

And suddenly Itachi and Shikamaru fell down…

_With Sakura and Vegeta_

Vegeta looked around "Something is wrong."

Sakura "What do you mean?"

Vegeta "I get the feeling we are walking in circles and on top of that…look behind you."

Sakura looked behind her and saw a house and she said "Yeah so…it's a house."

Vegeta "I think we are at a place that plays with our sense of direction. That was the direction we came from but I didn't realize it until I thought it over."

Sakura "So what now?"

Vegeta smiled "If I don't know what to do I always do the thing I do best…I blast my way out."

Vegeta stretched out his hand and a blast destroyed the house. Vegeta heard a sound behind him and tackled Sakura to the ground as a blast went over them.

Sakura was on the ground "What was that! Did we get attacked?"

Vegeta growled "No…that was my own blast."

Sakura "How can that be?"

Vegeta "I don't know but look over there."

Sakura looked at the spot Vegeta was pointing to and saw that the house was rebuilding itself.

Sakura "So what are we gonna do now?"

Vegeta "We just walk forward and see where we end up."

And the two started to walk.

_With Goku, Naruto and Asteron_

Goku and Naruto were talking while they were walking forward. They came to the same conclusion as Vegeta did and went forward.

Goku "I really don't know what's going on anymore. Everything looks the same and this place seems to have no purpose at all."

Naruto "You're right but I don't know if it's a extremely powerful genjutsu or a demonic ability. What do you think Asteron."

Silence. Asteron didn't reply to Naruto question and Naruto turned around and said "Where is Asteron?"

Goku turned around as well "I don't know. Just now he was with us."

Naruto "I see. So it seems our enemy made his first move…"

_With Asteron_

Asteron was suddenly in a well-lighted room. He could feel the heat of spotlights and heard applause.

Asteron _Strange…first I was with Naruto and Goku and now I am here…_

Asteron could hear a loud voice say "Welcome ladies and gentleman with our most favorite game show….'Bloody marrrrrryyyyy!'"

Asteron could hear that people were applauding but he didn't see anyone. The voice spoke again "And heeeerreee is our contestant….Asteron!"

Out of nowhere a man appeared. He looked like the perfect show host. He was wearing a tuxedo, had white teeth that could make Gai jealous and he was holding a microphone. The only thing that didn't add up was the blood red eyes.

Show host "Let me explain the rules. You will get three challenges. First, as a warm-up you have to play a different kind of Shogi! Second we have a bloody brawl and the last challenge is a challenge of wits. If you win you will get a fabulous prize…your life! If you lose you will lose everything! Let the games begin!"

_With Vegeta and Sakura_

Sakura and Vegeta were walking until they arrived at a door that said "Enter". Vegeta looked back and saw that there was no way back.

Sakura "Well…guess this is it."

Vegeta "You're right. Well that sign invites us so nicely that I can't resist to accept the offer."

Vegeta opened the door. Sakura and Vegeta were blinded by spotlights. They could hear people applauding.

Sakura covered her eyes "Argh…what is this? Some sort of trap?"

Vegeta covered his eyes as well "No even worse…a game show."

They could hear a deep voice saying "Welcome back people to the show we all love. We never have a shortage of violence and gore. Welcome to…true or false! Here are our two contestants:

First we have Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. He is happily together with Tayuya and there is a baby on the way! His hobby is training!

As for our second contestant. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is a happy young woman with monstrous strength in her arms. Her goal nowadays is to save Sasuke from the darkness and she hopes that he will return and marry her."

The invisible audience clapped again and the deep voice said once again "Now before we begin let's start with the game rules! First we're going to test the knowledge that the two contestants have on each other! After that we're playing the role game, where one contestant must act like the other! The third and final round is a surprise as always. Any mistake will result in gruesome but entertaining torture and the one who loses this game will die in a terrible way. Leeeeetttt'sss play!"

_With Goku and Naruto_

Naruto and Goku also ended their way. They only saw a big white door. They entered it and landed right in the place a Saiyan never wished to be…in a talk show!

The woman who was the host said "Ah Naruto and Goku, there you are. We've been waiting for you. Have a seat!"

Not knowing what to do the two Saiyans sat down while the invisible audience was applauding.

The host asked "Well we don't know much about you so tell us who you two are and what you two are doing in Konoha."

Naruto nervously looked around and said "Ehm..I'm Naruto Uzumaki and well…there isn't much to tell about me."

The host said "Ah come one there must be something. I know you're getting married soon with a beautiful black-haired girl."

Naruto _If this whole thing is an attack what is she trying to do? Talk ourselves to death?"_

_With Itachi and Shikamaru_

Itachi and Shikamaru landed on their feet. The fall wasn't as deep as some might think. They were in a dark hall with nothing in it.

Shikamaru said "There is nothing here!"

Itachi looked around as well "So it seems. If this place was created by a demon it could be that he has been playing with the perception of our friends."

Shikamaru "That would be most likely. I see a door but I don't know how the demon is doing this or if he knows that we are here."

Itachi "If he knew we were here he would be playing with our sense of perception but that isn't happening so that means he is totally clueless about our presence."

Shikamaru "Than our course of action should be to observe and only act when we are needed the most."

Itachi nodded "You're right…let's walk through that door."

The two Konoha ninja walked to the door and opened it. They saw some kind of stage and saw Asteron…

_With Asteron_

Asteron successfully completed the game of Shogi although it was kind of creepy. Instead of normal shogi pieces, each piece resembled a body part of Asteron. Everytime a piece was taken Asteron could feel extreme pain in the part of his body that the piece resembled.

The host spoke "Can you believe this man people..he won!" The audience applaud while the host was grinning "And now for the second part…the bloody brawl!"

The crowd seemed to have lost their mind because Asteron could hear people roar and smashing stairs. He looked around and suddenly saw a big cage coming out of the ground. He could clearly see a Kanji on the cage that said "Toukon Meijin (Fighting spirit master)."

Asteron's eyes widened a bit "It can't be…"

The cage suddenly opened and a man came out. He had short grey hair, green eyes and had a tribal on the right side of his face. On his back he was wearing a beautiful sword that was covered with the same kind of tribals that were on his face.

Asteron whispered "Grandfather…"

The man that came out of the cage said "I'm disappointed in you Asteron…I trained you so that you could protect the ones that were dear to you…like your mother, your wife and your child."

Asteron got a scroll from the inside of his robe and said "There isn't a day that I don't think about them. I wish that I was there every day. The fact that I wasn't there still wounds me but there isn't anything I can do about it. I've paid my price and will keep paying until my duty is fulfilled."

Asteron opened the scroll and did some hand signs and slammed his palm on the scroll. In a puff of smoke a beautiful staff made out of gold appeared.

The eyes of the man widened "The golden staff of serenity…I'm impressed. According to legend only people pure of heart filled with sorrow and regret may handle that."

Asteron didn't speak anymore and got in a fighting position. The other man as well and the two were ready to attack…

_With Vegeta and Sakura_

The game host said "Well people let's start with round 1!"

The game host turned to Vegeta who was suddenly standing behind a booth and asked "The first question is for the prince. Listen well prince Vegeta…what is Sakura's favorite color?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "Red."

The game host got ecstatic "That's correct!"

The game host turned to Sakura "And now you girly…what is Vegeta's favorite food?"

Sakura "That one is easy…eggrolls."

The host smiled "Correct again!"

The host turned to Vegeta again "Second question for you prince…who is Sakura's rival and why?"

Vegeta seemed to think "I think it was…Ino and the rivalry started about Sasuke Uchiha."

The audience applaud when the host said that it was the correct answer. The host turned to Sakura again "Well miss Haruno second question for you…what was Vegeta's objective when he came to the planet Earth for the first time?"

Sakura wanted to answer but suddenly stopped since she never heard that story why Vegeta went there. Eventually she had to try because she was running out of time and said "To…destroy Goku?"

The host grinned "WRONG! You hear that people…she has a wrong answer!" The audience got wild and started to shout, scream and smashing things on the ground. Suddenly a bunch of evil looking demons stood on the side of the stage ready to jump at Sakura.

Both Sakura and Vegeta got into a fighting position and Vegeta said "Damn pinky…couldn't you think of anything better!"

Sakura "How should I know why you would come to Earth…it's not like you're the most social type you know."

Vegeta growled "I'll get you for that…after we are out of this mess. Watch it…they're coming!"

_With Naruto and Goku_

The talk show host kept on asking questions although both Saiyans didn't let much out. It wasn't their intention to reveal anything to the talk show host.

The talk show host said "Come on there must be something you can tell me? You two didn't answer one question."

Naruto smirked "Sure I can tell you one thing. We kill everyone who is in our way."

The talk show host laughs out loud and says "Is that so? So if someone as innocent as me stands in your way then you would kill me?"

Naruto "Don't fool around. I already knew what you were the moment we stepped into this place."

The talk show host seemed surprised but then she showed an evil smirk and with a deep demonic male voice he said "So you have more intelligence than I gave you credit for. I thought all Saiyans were just as stupid as monkeys."

The woman transformed into a man and the man transformed and kept on growing until he was a bit bigger than 7 feet. His skin turned red and big horns came out of his head.

At the same time this transformation took place the bright stage transformed as well. The light disappeared and only a dark red radiance remained and small bits of fire surrounded the area.

After everyone was over with the two Saiyans were facing a big red demon in an eerie place. The demon laughed and said "Welcome to MY hell."

Naruto "Darn it! Why must we always get the ugly ones."

_With Asteron_

Asteron was having the most difficult fight of his life. He was hit several times and was bleeding from small cuts. It was very hard to fight his opponent because his grandfather was known across the universe for his strength and speed.

Asteron was panting heavily and thought _I'm in a big mess now. He doesn't seem to get tired although we are fighting for quite some time now. I have to accept that this fight could be my last one._

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head "Is this the man I taught fighting? I don't teach people how to quit."

Asteron saw a bright light and suddenly he was standing in a white room and was looking at the image he was fighting.

Asteron "Grandfather?"

The man nodded "Yes it's me…the REAL me."

Asteron "How is this possible?"

The man smiled and said "There are many things in the universe you don't know yet sonny boy so don't get so worked up over it. I don't know how I came here either but I don't care. The only thing I want to know is why my grandson became a quitter."

Asteron "I'm not quitting but sometimes a man must realize that his foe is too much for him to handle."

The man snorted "Is this the boy who said that he would even surpass the greatest evil in the universe and would never quit until he reached that point."

Asteron "Yes grandfather…I am still the same boy."

The man smiled again and said "That's what I like to hear. Do you also remember the promise you made to yourself and the whole universe."

Asteron nodded and the man said "Say it."

Asteron suddenly had a dagger in his hand and with the dagger he made a cut in his free hand "By the blood of my family, my people and all living beings in the universe I promise to never cease my quest until my role is fulfilled."

The man's smile became wider and said "And what is your quest?"

Asteron "To protect the innocent and punish the forces of evil even if it costs me my life."

The man said "Good. Now that you have finally remembered I want you to go back and kick my clone's ass!"

Asteron returned to reality in a flash and saw just in time that he needed to block his enemy's attack. The two were struggling for dominance and in this struggle it seemed that Asteron seemed to glow.

The face of clone of Asteron's grandfather pulled together from pain and Asteron was able to push him away. The clone was looking at Asteron who got into a very strange fighting position.

Asteron bended one knee while he stretched out the other. He was holding the pole vertically in front of him while his free hand was behind his back.

The clone looked surprised "Have you perfected the Satoriryuu (enlightenment dragon)?"

Asteron didn't answer. He only heard the words that he heard in his mind _I am nobody and everybody. I am neither wind, earth, fire, water nor thunder. I don't have anything while I have everything in my grasp. I am the balance that conquers all that defy me._

The clone attacked with all the speed he was capable of but for the first time in this fight he wasn't fast enough when Asteron gave him a painful blow to the knee. The demon attacked again but Asteron blocked his attack and did an attack on his own.

The fight got wilder, more uncontrollable. The speed was so high that even Itachi had trouble following it. Every time the demon attacked it was blocked by Asteron and with every counter attack Asteron painfully struck the demon.

A powerful hit with Asteron's staff knocked over the demon, leaving him powerless and vulnerable. Asteron slowly walked towards the clone while he stretched out his hand. Suddenly white and golden flames appeared in Asteron's hand.

The eyes of the clone widened and he said "So you have found your inner flame again. Enjoy it as long as you can because you're in my world now and no one ever escaped."

Asteron didn't move and muscle in his face and said with his normal expressionless face "There gotta be a first time for everything." And he slammed his hand on the clone's body which immediately started to burn until nothing more than ashes remained.

Out of nowhere a horde of demons appeared and Asteron got into a fighting position. The demons were ready to attack but suddenly they started to scream when black fire enveloped them.

Asteron saw the demons burn and then he heard footsteps behind him. Without looking he said "Thank you Itachi."

Itachi "How did you know it was me?"

Asteron "Your Amaterasu."

Itachi "I see."

Asteron started to walk while he said "Let's find the others."

_With Vegeta and Sakura_

Vegeta and Sakura were surrounded by demons. One of the demons lunged at Sakura and Vegeta was reading to intercept him but to his surprise Sakura jumped towards the demon and with a powerful blow she cracked the demon's skull.

Vegeta had a dumbfounded look on his face and Sakura saw it. With a smile she said "In the time you were away I trained under Tsunade and she taught me some nice tricks."

Vegeta started to smirk "Good. You take all the demons on the right side while I take the rest."

The rest of the demons started to move and the fight started. Well it wasn't a fight it was more like an all-out war. Although Vegeta and Sakura were outnumbered they were holding their own. But every time they took out a demon two seemed to take his place.

When it seemed there was no end to the battle Sakura and Vegeta heard a voice saying Mystic art: Sea of heaven. Vegeta and Sakura jumped up at the same time while a bright wave of light enveloped the demons. Vegeta and Sakura were blinded by the light and when they could open their eyes they saw that all the demons were destroyed.

Vegeta looked at the direction the attack came from and saw Asteron. With a smirk he said "Good timing. Did you find Naruto and Kakarot yet?"

Sakura "What's a Kakarot?"

Asteron "Goku's Saiyan name and no I haven't found them yet."

Shikamaru was panting because the group was running and he said "Before we continue this conversation I must say that you are the most troublesome people I've met."

They suddenly heard a loud sound and they had to duck because a bright blue beam was heading their way. When the beam disappeared Vegeta said "I think I have an idea where to look for them."

Itachi smirked "Indeed. Let's go."

The group rushed towards the point the beam came from.

_With Naruto and Goku_

Both Goku and Naruto were panting and stood in front of the demon. They attacked several time but when they tried to punch him their fists went straight through him. It was just like he became transparent when the Saiyans attacked him and became solid when he could punch them. It was irritating to say the least.

Goku "Hey Naruto, our attacks don't seem to have any effect."

Naruto "You think?"

Goku growled a bit "Have any ideas?"

Naruto shaked his head "I tried everything. Melee attacks, Ki attacks and mystic arts. It always goes straight through him."

Suddenly the other group arrived and Goku said "Hey look Naruto, the cavalry has arrived."

Asteron looked at the demon and thought _So it IS the Jester but why is he working together with Draganth?_ He stopped think when Vegeta responded to Goku's remark.

Vegeta "Very funny Kakarot. Let's blast this thing so that we can get out of here."

Goku "Good luck with that. We already tried that but it seems he can become transparent whenever we attack."

Vegeta "But now you have something you didn't had before."

Goku "And that is?"

Vegeta "A sharingan that can see how he becomes transparent."

They were interrupted when the demon began to laugh. He said "I don't need to become transparent anymore because now I have you people where I want you to be."

Suddenly the group couldn't move anymore. Their bodies became stiff and they felt like they were floating. There was a bright light and they saw they were strapped on beds by strange energy cords.

Goku "What happened?"

Vegeta "I don't know!"

Asteron "We're trapped."

Vegeta "Don't you think I know that!"

The demon started to talk "Like I said before this is MY hell and I decide the rules here. Now I have to find a good way to get rid of you people. Perhaps I let you die in lava….no that would be too easy. Hmm let's see…or maybe I can cut you up nice and easy…no I've done that too many times."

While the demon was talking to himself Vegeta softly said "I have an idea to get out of here but it is risky."

Goku "What is it?"

Vegeta "You and I can't look at the moon from this position but Naruto can."

Sakura "The moon?"

Goku "Vegeta no…if he does that it can happen that he becomes a golden Oozaru."

Shikamaru "Huh?"

Vegeta "It's either that or we could die at the hands of this demon and if you don't mind I prefer the first choice."

Goku "Naruto…what do you think?"

Naruto "It doesn't seem like we have a choice…only one thing…"

Vegeta "What is it?"

Naruto "If you get free and I am…not myself anymore…promise to cut off my tail."

Vegeta "Agreed."

Naruto nodded and slowly turned his head and looked at the moon. The others looked at Naruto with anticipation and saw his pupils fading while his chest started to pounce. Veins appeared all over his body and his teeth started to change.

The ground suddenly started to move and lightning lit the area. The demon knew something was off because the weather never changed if he didn't wish for it and he looked at the group and at the same moment Naruto started to scream as he was growing out of his clothes. The cords made out of energy snapped like they weren't there. The ground exploded and everything within a mile was blown away.

Because of the shockwave and the massive release of pure power the energy cords that were restraining the others broke and everyone was free. Everyone heard a loud roar and a golden light blinded everyone. Finally the light faded and Sakura looked at the point Naruto should be and she saw a huge golden ape with pointy ears.

Sakura "What in Kami's name is that!"

Asteron "That is Naruto."

Shikamaru "Are you kidding me! It's huge!"

The huge golden ape roared and released so much power that small mountains in the nearby area simply cracked because of the pressure. It opened its mouth and shot fire like beams everywhere.

Goku "This isn't good…he lost his mind."

Vegeta softly said "Dammit Naruto…get a hold of yourself."

The demon looked amazed at the golden Oozaru and said "So much…so much power…so primitive…it's…it's beautiful…"

The ears of the Oozaru moved and he turned towards the demon. The demon startled when he saw that the red eyes of the Oozaru were fixated on him. Without warning the Oozaru opened his mouth and fired at the demon who was barely able to jump away.

Sakura "Yeah get him Naruto!"

Vegeta whispered "Be quiet before he hears us."

Unfortunately it was too late. The Oozaru heard them and shot a beam at their direction. The group was barely able to dodge it and was hit by debris. The Oozaru started to fire at random as the rest regrouped.

The demon smirked and he thought _Heh he lost his mind. He can easily dispose of the rest with that power of his._

Vegeta "Dammit! I guess we have to cut off his tail!"

Goku "Wait a moment. I want to try something."

Goku turned towards Itachi and said "Itachi…do you have enough energy to cast an illusion?"

Itachi "I think so…what did you have in mind?"

Goku "Try a crying Hinata who is begging Naruto to stop this destruction."

Vegeta "Good idea!"

Sakura "Why would you do that?"

Vegeta "Because the same thing worked for Kakarot."

Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan. Shortly after that everyone could see a perfect illusion of Hinata floating in front of the Oozaru. It wanted to attack but something stopped it. The illusion of Hinata was crying and heard her voice "Naruto what happened to you?"

The Oozaru calmed down and tilted its head sideways towards the illusion. Hinata continued "Please…Naruto…please come back to me…I can't live without you. We need you."

The Oozaru grunted but suddenly its eyes widened when they saw tears coming down from Hinata's face and she whispered "Come back…I love you…"

The Oozaru stopped completely but suddenly its face pulled together like he was concentrating and electric currents and a golden glow enveloped its body.

Goku suddenly smiled "YES! He's doing it!"

Vegeta "By the galaxies! It worked!"

Itachi "What's happening? What worked? What is going to happen?"

Goku smirked "You'll see."

Everyone in the group looked as the Oozaru started to roar. It was shrinking a bit and then an explosion of light made it impossible to see the rest. Everyone was protecting their eyes.

When they could see they saw something they didn't expect. They saw an adult man with long, spiky blond hair. He had teal eyes and his upper body was covered in red fur. His tail was longer than usual. The only clothes he was wearing was Naruto's pants and shoes.

Shikamaru saw it and said "What in the world…"

Sakura "Is that…Naruto!"

Itachi "So this is what you were trying to do…impressive."

Shikamaru "I don't understand any of this…what happened…is Naruto himself again?"

Vegeta "He is himself again…stronger than ever before."

The demon was looking at Naruto "What happened to the beast? What happened to that glorious destructive power?"

Naruto "The beast is standing before you, ready to tear you apart and free the universe of another demon." And as he spoke the golden aura surrounded him and electrical currents danced over his body.

The demon smirked "Like you can kill me in my own dimension. You may be transformed into a more humanoid creature but your mind remained the same."

Naruto crossed his arms "That was because we weren't attacking you."

The demon looked strange at Naruto and suddenly Naruto disappeared. The group could hear a loud explosion in the distance. The demon started to scream and then he faded.

A second later Naruto reappeared in their midst and said "It's over. The reason why Naruto and I couldn't hit him was because it wasn't the real demon. It was a illusion made real by this dimension and the real demon was controlling that illusion form a distance."

Sakura looked dumbfounded at Naruto and she was staring. Naruto felt uncomfortable and said "What's the matter?"

Sakura "Why…are you an adult all of the sudden."

Vegeta growled "You dunce. It's called transformation for a reason you know. Naruto's real body wouldn't be able to handle that much power in its child form so it did the only thing to protect itself…it transformed into an adult version of him."

Shikamaru "At least he wouldn't have it cold in the winter with all that fur."

Naruto growled a bit and said "I will only use this transformation in a serious fight. I think I can only maintain it for one hour if I don't use the energy."

Naruto relaxed and transformed back into his original form. He turned to Itachi "Thank you for using that illusion. It was just the thing I needed to take control over myself."

Itachi smiled and shaked his head "Don't thank me…thank Goku. He was the one that came up with that idea."

Asteron "Don't think I don't like conversations but I suppose we do it somewhere else…like in Konoha. We have no idea if there are any traps here."

Naruto looked around "That's something I don't get. When I and Dante defeated Aria her dimension fell apart so why isn't that happening here?"

Asteron "The Jester's technique isn't a real dimension on his own. He somehow creates an empty void and decorates it. You can compare it like a world underneath the real world."

Itachi nodded "I know where to go. When we are back I will seal the gateway to this place."

Asteron looked strange at Itachi "Since when can you do that?"

Itachi "Since recently."

Asteron was smart enough to realize that Itachi didn't want to talk about when he developed a technique powerful enough to open and close dimensional portals.

The group returned to the place where the entrance was and got out of there. They returned to the training field. Itachi activated his sharingan and closed the portal.

Itachi said "It's done. The gate is closed, remained to stay closed for the rest of eternity."

The group returned to Konoha and went straight to the Hokage office. They reported about what happened. Tsunade looked concerned.

She said "Well it's good that is over with but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Vegeta looked annoyed "What is it now!"

Tsunade "We just received a message that Yugito Nii has been captured by the Akatsuki."

Naruto "WHAT! When?"

Tsunade "Around one day ago. There was a fight and she fully transformed but she wasn't strong enough. According to our intelligence her abductors would come here next."

Naruto "Let them come! I'll tear them apart and send them back to the Akatsuki in a package!"

Asteron "Don't forget Naruto that the members of the Akatsuki consist of powerful ninja and…"

He was interrupted when a demonic head appeared out of nowhere. Tsunade freaked out and said "HOLY KAMI!"

The demonic head smiled and said "Not quite but thanks for the compliment. Just oracle would be enough."

Goku "Oracle? You're still alive?"

The big demonic head turned to Goku and said "Obviously. I have many followers who are at war against Draganth's followers for the moment."

Naruto smiled "I see. So your betrayal caused some conflict on Uferial between your followers and those of Draganth."

Oracle "Indeed but we are losing for the moment. Draganth's followers are many and a lot of them are A and S ranked demons."

Tsunade "But what are you doing here?"

Oracle "I have some information for you."

Asteron "It seems you really want to stop Draganth."

Oracle "Yes. If he succeeds then this and all other universes are doomed. The archfiend is too powerful to be set free."

Vegeta "What kind of information are you offering?"

The oracle coughed and said "It seems that Draganth has a powerful ally that allowed him to escape Uferial and helped him with some other things like that thing that happened on Earth."

Naruto "Where did you get that information?"

The oracle "The identity of my source remains a secret for now. I also heard some other disturbing information. It seems a demon paid a visit to Konoha while you were absent."

Tsunade looked shocked "We don't have any notice of that!"

Oracle "It was just a short visit. He went immediately to the graves of the remaining Uchiha clan."

Itachi startled "And I think I know what grave he robbed."

Everyone else looked confused and Itachi said "I think we should open my father's grave."

Naruto "You're talking about the mangekyo sharingan of Sasuke? But I thought it only worked with siblings."

Itachi shaked his head "That's just an assumption because every possessor of the mangekyo sharingan did that but I think it works with all blood relatives."

The oracle interrupted the conversation "I don't have a lot of time and I wanted to say one more thing. I…" and he stopped his sentence when he started to cough.

Naruto said "Are you alright?"

The oracle smiled "My illness is spreading rapidly. It won't take long now. I only wanted to say that I am sending one of my minions to help."

Asteron stepped forward "You know that if you do that in the state you are in now that it's a death sentence. You would die immediately after the transportation."

The demonic ethereal head of the oracle smiled and said "I know but it's better than being killed by one of Draganth's followers."

Shikamaru "But can we trust this demon? I mean they are not the most trustworthy creatures."

The oracle said "You're a smart kid but you can trust this one. He will never attack you from the rear and he hates Draganth."

Asteron "And what is the name of this demon?"

The oracle "His name is Arsa."

Naruto looked like he was thinking and said "I heard that name before but I can't quite remember where."

Asteron "I told you about him." And he turned towards the oracle "and how do you get it in your head that we would want his help!"

The oracle "I know you and Arsa have a history but he could be quite valuable. He knows more about demons than anyone else. He knows how they think, move and what their weaknesses are."

Asteron growled "Fine. It's just for the bigger good but if he makes one mistake I will kill him immediately!"

The oracle smiled and said "Fine. Do what you want but he will be of more use there than here." The oracle coughed again and said "Guess this is the end of the line for me. I am transporting him now before I lack the strength to do so. I wish you best of luck with preventing Draganth to resurrect the Archfiend."

It seemed like the ethereal demonic head intensified and it spat out some black smoke that landed on the ground. Immediately after that the demonic head disappeared. The smoke started to clear up and everyone could see a person.

He had medium long blond hair, a smooth face. Some people could call it handsome if he didn't have that rude smirk on his face. He was wearing some kind of armor and he was wearing a big broadsword on his back. He wasn't exactly tall and muscular but he had some kind of aura around him of raw strength.

Tsunade said "So you are Arsa?"

The demon nodded his head. He saw Asteron and cramped up a bit but he didn't do anything.

Tsunade "You know how we work around here and what our current goal is?"

The demon nodded again. Tsunade was getting annoyed with that silent attitude and with an annoyed voice she said "You're not much of a talker aren't you?"

Arsa crossed his arms and said "I only talk when it is necessary and I am not here to help you because I'm a good Samaritan but to fulfill a friend's dying wish."

Asteron snorted "A demon that has a friend. How bizarre."

Arsa "At least I have people of my kind that I can call friends…how about you?"

Asteron seemed like he wanted to attack but he didn't. Instead of that he turned around and said "If someone needs me I am going to my temporary home."

Naruto "What was that all about?"

He didn't get any response from Arsa and Naruto decided he would talk about Asteron's and Arsa's history with Asteron himself later on.

Tsunade was looking through some papers "Let's see if we can find you a home."

Arsa "Stop looking. I will sleep outside the village."

Tsunade "But what if you catch a cold?"

Arsa crossed his arms "For your information I don't catch colds."

Tsunade "Fine, do what you want. As long as you help us with Draganth."

Arsa growled "I promise I won't stop until I have that miserable lowlife in my claws."

Naruto "You can't appreciate Draganth can you?"

Arsa "The same way as a cockroach."

Naruto "Why do you hate him so much?"

Arsa "Because he is a lowlife bastard with no honor. He killed his father from behind when he was weak."

Vegeta quirked his eyebrow while Goku said "Why does this look so familiar."

Vegeta growled "Shut up bastard."

Goku smirked. He was on a roll and he said "I quote you 'at least you don't have true Saiyan pride."

Suddenly Goku bended over when Vegeta hit him in the stomach and Vegeta said "I warned you Kakarot!"

Arsa quirked his eyebrow "You are Saiyans? Are you pulling my leg?"

Naruto sighed "Everyone seems to know about the Saiyan race nowadays. Is there some sort of secret magazine around the universe with that kind of information?"

Arsa growled "I'm older than you think brat and it's always good to keep an eye on possible threats."

Vegeta crossed his arms "But to answer your question, yes we are Saiyans. First it was only me, Kakarot and Naruto but thanks to some stupid actions from Draganth there are more."

Arsa showed a big smirk "Things could get interesting when this crap is over." And he turned around and left the office.

Goku "Is it okay to let him through the village without supervision?"

Tsunade shrugged "If he wanted to destroy Konoha he wouldn't have come here by the means of transportation. I think we can trust that oracle."

Vegeta surprisingly backed-up Tsunade "I think she's right Kakarot. I know the type; his honor forbids him for making random casualties."

Tsunade "It's time to discuss more important things. I have a certain mission for two teams. One is led Naruto, Dante, Kakashi and Sakura. The second group is led by Vegeta and he is being supported by Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. "

Naruto let out a sigh "Are you kidding me? We just came back!"

Vegeta "Naruto is right and why do I get bug boy and dog breath?"

Tsunade "You can rest for one day. That's all I can give you. This mission is far too dangerous for normal ninja."

Naruto "Fine, but if this interferes with the wedding between me and Hinata you can explain it to her."

Tsunade "I don't think it will take that long. You're getting married next week right?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade continued "Then you have enough time. Now to explain the mission…we have found the three-tails."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit "You mean you found the jinchuuriki of the three-tails."

Tsunade shaked her head "Nope, the three-tails is the only tailed beast that doesn't have a jinchuuriki. That's why I said that you have only one day to rest because according to our intelligence there are two other party's that are interested in capturing the three-tails."

Naruto "Two other party's?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes. Kabuto with some of Orochimaru's old followers and the Akatsuki."

Naruto "Kabuto?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes. I think he is following his deceased master's steps."

Naruto "Fine. Then I take my leave for now. Has the rest been informed for this mission?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes. Kakashi will meet you two at the gates in two days. The same goes for you Vegeta."

Sakura smiled a bit "Seems a little bit like team 7 again." Then her face saddens when she thought about Sasuke.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when the door suddenly opened and a ANBU came in. He looked a bit stressed out and said "Lady Hokage there is trouble in the village!"

Tsunade looked annoyed and said "What is it now!"

The ANBU sweated a little when he started to explain…

**(Flashback)**

_In the village_

Arsa was walking around in the village. He was looking around and thought to himself _Look at them, they are just like sheep. They are acting like there isn't any danger at all while Draganth could send in minions every time he thinks about it. _

He suddenly stopped walking when he saw someone. The man he saw had white/silver hair and was wearing a long red trench coat. At the same time Arsa was looking the other man, which was obviously Dante, inspected Arsa as well.

The two people immediately rushed at each other while they got their swords from their back, causing panic in the village. A fierce battle began which destroyed almost half the street. The two crossed swords and they were at a deadlock.

Arsa growled and said "What are you? You're not a demon and you're not human so what are you?"

Dante "Look who is talking demon! You have no right to ask questions since you started this dance."

Arsa "We attacked at the same time you idiot."

Dante "If you didn't smell like demonic horse manure I wouldn't have felt offended."

At this time the ANBU arrived who were finally able to separate the two fighters. One of the ANBU explained things to Dante while the other explained it to Arsa…

**(End flashback) **

Tsunade was resting her head in her hands and she said "Damn it that means more paperwork." Then she looked suspiciously to the ANBU and she said "and how do you and the rest of ANBU know about Arsa?"

The ANBU startled a bit and he said "Well…ehm…we…I..."

Tsunade "You were listening in weren't you!"

The ANBU let his head down "Yes…I heard you shout something about Kami and I decided to take a look and…"

Tsunade "Alright, alright. You're dismissed."

Naruto "Anyway I must be off." And with a evil smirk he continued "It seems you have to work anyway."

Vegeta, Goku, Itachi, Shikamaru and Sakura said "We're going as well. Good luck with the paperwork."

And they ran off as fast as their feet could carry them. Tsunade looked baffled but then she said "DAMN YOU TRAITORS!"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Finally! It became time!"

**Vegeta **"What took you so long?"

**Mnarutodbz **"School and I was having a little bit of trouble with Naruto's ascention."

**Vegeta **"Excuses excuses. I say you just had a small writers block!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Perhaps…well I can always write that you will die next chapter."

**Vegeta looked baffled and a little bit scared **"WHAT!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyway don't forget to review and don't miss the next chapter…someone finally decided to do the reviews!"

**Vegeta is still stuck on the dying part **"WHAT!"


	27. Chapter 25: The three tails!

**Tsunade was jumping up and down while she was screaming like a schoolgirl **"I'm rich…I'm rich!"

**Mnarutodbz was lying next to her…in shambles. With a lot of effort he managed to get his head up and he said **"Damn that idiot who gave her the idea of hurting me for her winning streaks." **And suddenly he coughs up some blood **"I can't handle the reviews today so I decided someone else will do it…Itachi."

**Itachi looks up **"Uhm…I'm no good at this but I'll do my best."

**Mnarutodbz coughs up some more blood and says **"You'll do fine…Bring on the first review."

**Storylover213 **"Poor, poor Tsunade is getting all the paperwork. Bad Dante! Tsunade should ban you from pizza for that!"

**Tsunade stops jumping and glares at Dante. Then she slowly got a paper from inside of her pocket **"Hmm…how convenient, a pizza ban form."

**Dante starts to sweat **"P..please don't…"

**Tsunade gets a pen and it started to get closer to the paper. By the time it got on the paper Dante was crying like a girl while he was hanging on Tsunade's legs.**

**Tsunade showed the form up high so that everyone could see that it says…BANNED!**

**Dante **"NNNOOO DDAAAMMNNN YYYOOOUUU!"

**Goku says with a childish voice **"Heeee's bbbbaaacccckkkk."

**Itachi looks strange **"Uhm…alright. It looks like that review is covered. This is easier than I thought. Next one please."

**RedRangerBelt **"What did Dante and Arsa start their little spat over? Obviously, Dante thought Arsa smelled bad, but why did Arsa attack Dante? For basically the same reason? Are they going to make a habit of this? Does anyone know that Tobi is really Madara Uchiha? What happened to Sasuke and Itachi's dad? Did Naruto actually manage to go Super Saiyan Four? Will they be able to save Yugito? Does Sakura ever find out about what happens to Saiyans on the full moon? What's with Asteron and Arsa? What's their history?"

**Itachi looks at the questions and his eyes widen **"I take back what I said." **Mnarutodbz gives him a note with answers.**

**Dante cries out **"Hey that's cheating!"

**Itachi smirks **"Tough luck. Anyway according to the note Mnarutodbz gave me Dante could feel that Arsa was a demon and he thought it was a demon attack and Arsa had the same idea when he felt Dante's devil energy. And did anyone know that Tobi is Madara Uchiha?"

**The entire cast shrugs while question marks appear above their heads. Itachi continues **"Well I know because I knew Madara from the day he helped me with killing my own clan…"** Itachi coughs **"And well in the last chapter it was explained what happened to my father's dead body…it was stolen. Well I saw Goku in his super Saiyan 4 state so it's safe to presume that Naruto finally ascended to that level as well." **Itachi looks on the note and frowns **"Strangely enough the last three questions have the same answer…read the next chapter…I hope I answered your questions correctly."

**The Saiyan God **"Well hi Mnarutodbz. This is my first review. So far i have read all the chapters and i must say you are quite a writer. I like the way you mixed the storyline of both the shows. That takes quite a lot of skill. But i would like it if the DBGT and the Naruto bad guys form an alliance since the Saiyans and the ninja's are already in an alliance.

Time to ask the cast some questions" **smirks evilly**

"To Tsunade- I like what you did to Mnarutodbz. By the way did you win anything? If yes how much?

To Kakarot and Vegeta- Why did you saiyans take the risk to let Naruto go Golden Oozaru when you two could have gone super saiyan 4 and got free in no time?

To Kakarot- Kakarot you have earned my respect. You showed everyone that even a low class saiyan can defect a super elite saiyan. I mean you kicked Vegeta's ass many times. He is actually a cry baby you know. Just think of the time you first fought with Broly. Everyone even the halfblooded saiyans and that namekian were fighting him while Vegeta was sacred like the litte girl he, oops i mean she is. Hahaha...

To Vegeta- I have been waiting for a good fight. So what do you say you be my warm up match before I spar with Kakarot. You can go super saiyan 4 if you want and i even promise i will hold back and not hurt you too much or nor break too many of your bones hehe..."

Well nice story and update soon or i will blast you to oblivion Mnarutodbz **smirks to himself while he thinks **_I will blast him even if I don't like the next chapter. So he better make it a good one or he will find out that Vegeta's Final Flash is like a little breeze of wind compared to my Destruction Wave. Hahahaha..._

**Tsunade is waving some money and yells **"Yes! It worked like a charm! I could even pay off my debts if they were three times as high!"

**Mnarutodbz coughs up some blood again **"Damn you…"

**Itachi **"Alright Goku and Vegeta…your turn."

**Vegeta **"It's simple why we couldn't transform. Those strange bondages made of energy somehow drained our strength and thus our ability to transform. We couldn't see the moon so transforming into an Oozaru was out of the question."

**Goku **"Really?" **reads previous chapter **"I don't see it standing here."

**Vegeta growls **"You could feel it couldn't you, you idiot!"

**Goku sweatdrops and smiles **"Oh yeah haha."

**Vegeta **"Fool…" **Vegeta reads next review and gets mad **"Why you idiotic reviewers! THAT'S IT…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE…PREPARE TO DIE!"

**Itachi **"Vegeta…calm down…"

**Vegeta **"HELL NO! I HAD ENOUGH INSULTS! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!**"**

**Itachi **"Guess you leave me no choice…Mangekyo sharingan…Tsukuyomi."

**Vegeta suddenly calms down while he got a sluggish expression on his face. Itachi turns to Goku and says **"Do you want to answer that one?"

**Goku grins **"Sure…Thank you for the compliment. Although you can't really blame Vegeta…Broly was pretty tough…and scary…and BIG…really…really BIG!"

**Broly glares at Goku **"What's that supposed to mean…KAKAROT!"

**Goku starts to sweat and says **"Nothing…just that you are really strong and a good warrior…it was scary because you were evil…"

**Broly continues to glare at Goku who says **"Really…"

**Itachi releases his genjutsu from Vegeta and says **"Time to react on the reviewer's question."

**Vegeta reads about the sparring partner and smirks **"Really…I can beat you in my normal form with only my little pinky. And you can't harm me even if you tried….but who's stopping you hehehe."

**Itachi looks at Mnarutodbz for the last question but he sees that Mnarutodbz is knocked out cold and Itachi says **"I'm sure he will update as soon as he can but he's a very busy man…school, other stories…the holidays that are coming up…next review!"

**BYoshi1993 **"So the third hokage isn't even SURPRISED that a man just disappeared instantly – more effectively than the Yellow flash?"

**Itachi **"That's chapter 1! Lord third Hokage…could you please answer this one?"

**Hiruzen Sarutobi enters the room and looks at the question **"Whoa…that's an old one…as a professional ninja I've seen many things and many techniques. Of course some things look impossible but you can't deny things when they happen right in front of you…but I guess…I was a bit surprised."

**Itachi nods **"Thank you lord third hokage. Next review."

**Greenthunder17 **"This is a fantastic story and unlike other dragonball and Naruto crossovers it actually has a reasonable plot to follow. Anyway here is my question;

Will there be any humans from the DBZ universe in this?

Wow I don't have much to say except this: I am an official fan of storylover213 now because of their reviews oh and I might as well say this to piss some people off: Vegeta, you and Goku fight like an old married couple!"

**Itachi looks at the review and sighs **"A fan of storylover213? Why Kami?"

**Mnarutodbz slowly raises his head and says **"Thank you for the compliments…I don't have any humans planned."

**Vegeta reads the review and says **"NO! Kakarot and I don't fight like an old married couple!"

**Goku **"Actually…when you think of it…we do."

**Vegeta glares at Goku **"No we do not!"

**Goku says in a childish voice **"Yes we dooooo."

**Vegeta looks mad and says **"I said we do not woman!"

**Goku looks strange at Vegeta while Vegeta just realized his mistake and starts to sweat **"Damn Greenthunder17, look what you make me do! I'm getting sick of this crap!"

**Goku **"Someone is in a grouchy mood."

**Vegeta **"DAMN STRAIGHT! I really had enough from these lowlife humans who insult me while they don't even know me!"

**Goku **"Guess you're right but hey…I still consider you as a friend…"

**Vegeta growls **"Really…that's like having a million screws while you are looking for a nail."

**Goku sticks out his tongue **"Meanie!"

**Itachi **"Alright…that's enough you two! I have a disclaimer to give so that Mnarutodbz don't get sued…"

**Vegeta **"And what if we don't stop…than what!"

**Itachi closed his eyes **"Suit it yourself…Mangekyo sharingan: Susanoo" **and a huge spiritual humanoid creature appeared and Vegeta's eyes widen and he says **"WHAT THE!" **and he saw the huge fist rushing towards him.**

**Vegeta flies away and Itachi turns towards the readers **"Enjoy the chapter…after the disclaimer."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this Fanfiction!

* * *

Two very different people were walking in a forest. They were wearing dark cloaks with a red cloud pattern on it. One of them had an orange mask with a hole in it and he had black spiky hair. The other one had red hair and two different colored eyes.

The two Akatsuki members were on their way to carry out their mission. According to the body language the one with the mask looked happy and excited while the expression on the face of the other one looked bored and annoyed.

Tobi "So Draganth senpai…do you think we will succeed in capturing the three tails?"

Draganth glared at Tobi and said "I think we'll manage."

Tobi "But how? I heard Orochimaru's former right hand man is after the three tails as well together with some previous followers of Orochimaru and it won't be long before Konoha gets involved!"

Draganth shrugged "We can use that to our advantage."

Tobi "What do you mean senpai?"

Draganth "We observe the battle between the two parties. We simply wait until they finish each other off and we will take the three tails when the time is right."

Tobi let out a big 'ooohhh' and said "You're so smart Draganth senpai. I hope to learn more from you!"

Draganth glared at Tobi again and said "You can drop the act now. I know you are stronger than most Akatsuki members."

Tobi seemed to startle and said "How did you uncover my secret!"

Draganth "I simply felt it. So tell me who you really are."

Tobi shaked his head and said "I suppose the truth has to come out some time…I'm…"

Draganth looked interested when Tobi paused but then Tobi finished his sentence "I'm…SUPER TOBI!" and he pumped his arms in the air and then he did a superman pose.

Draganth's face blanked out and he said "Or you're truly insane or I really have a wrong impression about you."

Tobi's head turned towards Draganth and he said "Everyone has their secrets. I have mine and you have yours Draganth senpai."

Draganth "And were you teamed up with me because Pain wants to know my secrets?"

Tobi "No…Pain would never do that…because Tobi's a good boy!"

Draganth looked in front of him and continued walking without saying a word. Draganth thought _I really can't figure him out. One time he looks sane and the other he's a childish prankster. I better keep an eye on him. I hope Sasuke has more luck than me._

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was waiting in a room at the Akatsuki hide-out. He was ordered to wait there while Kisame had a conversation with Pain. Finally Kisame came out of the room.

Sasuke looked at Kisame and said "So? What did Pain say? Are we going after the nine-tails now?"

Kisame started to shake his head and he said "No that one is put on hold. We don't have enough information about the nine-tailed fox jinchuuriki."

Sasuke sighed "Great…so what do we do now? I don't want to be put on hold."

Kisame smirked "So much enthusiasm…be careful that it won't be your downfall. But don't worry…we have another mission."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow and looked interested at Kisame. Kisame smirked and said "It seems our leader sees those portals that are appearing every now and then as a threat and we have to find out where they come from."

Sasuke "Why?"

Kisame shrugged "I don't know but it's better than sitting on my ass. I never had to fight one of things that came out of those portals but orders are orders."

Sasuke "And what if we don't find the source?"

Kisame shrugged once again and he replied "You can't have it all. Normally Zetsu has those investigation missions but he's busy with investigating the nine-tailed jinchuuriki."

Sasuke smirked "I rather has this mission…it wouldn't be half as annoying as the mission Zetsu is on."

Kisame "Well it wouldn't be difficult for you since you know the jinchuuriki personally."

Sasuke started to shake his head "Although I know him personally he didn't let out anything about himself. And I think there is another reason why Pain doesn't let me go to Konoha…"

Kisame smirked "Because of your big brother."

Sasuke nodded "It seems you had a good partnership with him."

Kisame "Indeed. He is smart, talented and his skill with the sharingan is amazing."

Sasuke growled "I hate to admit it but it's true."

Kisame "Of course there was one thing Pain hated about him…"

Sasuke "And that is?"

Kisame "Before he joined the Akatsuki he made one condition. We had to promise we wouldn't invade Konoha to capture the nine-tails."

Sasuke "Why not?"

Kisame "Can't you tell? I thought you were smart. He made that condition because of you."

Sasuke "For me? I don't understand."

Kisame sighed "You really are clueless aren't you. Everything you know about the annihilation of the Uchiha clan is one big lie. Itachi didn't do it because he thought the clan was unworthy…he did it for the sake of Konoha."

Sasuke "He killed everyone…even our parents for the sake of Konoha?"

Kisame nodded "Of course he knows since recently it was a set up made by someone called Danzo. He loved the village of Konoha more than his own clan…there was only one thing that was more precious to him…"

Sasuke "And that is?"

Kisame looked at Sasuke and said "I'm looking at it right now…" and he walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Sasuke behind. Just a few seconds after Kisame left Sasuke relaxed and a smirk came on his face _Everything is going according to plan…_

_In Konoha_

Naruto was waiting at the gates of Konoha. He was there before the others because he was up early to train a bit. A little while later Sakura appeared.

Sakura walked towards Naruto and said "Hi Naruto. Why are you here so early? You know that Kakashi's time of punctuality sucks right?"

Naruto nodded lazily "I know but I was up early and since I didn't had anything to do anymore…"

Sakura "I see, I see. Well it will take a while before Kakashi gets here."

Naruto nodded "Indeed. I did saw Itachi on the way. It seems he is training hard as well."

Sakura "I wonder why."

Naruto shrugged "Probably for the fights that lie ahead of us or perhaps to gather the strength to fight Sasuke."

Sakura's face saddened "Itachi don't want to kill Sasuke. He still loves him like a brother…even after this whole time."

Naruto quirks an eyebrow towards Sakura and said "And what about you?"

Sakura looked surprised at Naruto "What about me?"

Naruto "Do you still…love him?"

Sakura tried to laugh, what failed miserably, and she said "What makes you say that?"

Naruto "Because every time someone says his name you seem to lose focus."

Sakura "Well…I still have feelings for him but…"

Naruto smiled and interrupted Sakura "But you still feel like he can be saved."

Sakura nodded and Naruto continued while he was looking at the sky "We'll see what we can do but…if he lost himself in the darkness we have no other choice but to eliminate him."

Sakura "I know that…I just hope that isn't the case."

Suddenly a mysterious voice said "Hope is good for one person but it's a bad advisor when the fate of the world hangs in the balance."

Naruto and Sakura looked up and they saw Dante lying on the wall with his eyes closed. Naruto looked surprised and said "Dante? How long have you been there?"

Dante lazily said "Long enough to hear your conversation."

Sakura "What do you mean that hope is a bad advisor!"

Dante opened one eye and said "Hope is a positive thing but we are warriors and we must do things that aren't positive. Hope tells us not to kill someone we know and care about while it's better for the sake of thousands…maybe millions of innocent lives."

Naruto smiled "Wow Dante…I didn't know you were a philosopher."

Dante growled "Shut up…it's just something I know from personal experience. By the way look sharp…there is Kakashi." And Dante jumped down.

Kakashi was approaching and said "Hello…Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. I was lost on the road of life."

Sakura's face blanked out and said "You always say that." Dante on the other hand said "I bet you were you lazy bum."

Kakashi sweatdropped "Ehm…anyway…shall we go on our way."

Sakura looked around "And what about the other group?"

Kakashi "They will join us later. First we are going to assess the situation."

Dante "How boring…"

Sakura hit Dante on the head "Be quiet you idiot. Assessing the situation is more useful than just barging in! By the way Kakashi…why didn't the Hokage order us to save Yugito Nii?"

Naruto "I can explain that…we received that message too late. When Konoha received that letter it happened a day before. The Akatsuki normally start extracting the tailed beast within hours. So if we went on our way we would be too late anyway so it's better to concentrate our forces on the ones that remain."

Sakura "The ones that remain?"

Naruto nodded "Yes. We made a very important measure with the help of the other kages. One of the people that came to our aid will guard a jinchuuriki. That's the reason why Broly is away for the moment."

Sakura "Now that you mention it…I didn't see him for a long time. Where is he now?"

Naruto "Tsunade send him to the little brother of the Raikage. She did that to prove to the Raikage that her offer to protect the remaining jinchuuriki with the combined force of the elemental nations."

Sakura "I see. That way the Akatsuki isn't such a threat anymore and our relationships with other countries will grow stronger."

Naruto smiled "Indeed.." and in his mind he added _If Broly can preserve his cool…_

Kakashi "Let's go…"

And the group left.

_In the Hokage office_

Vegeta and Asteron were standing in front of Tsunade. Both people came there to complain about their different situations.

Vegeta "Tell me why I should take bug boy and dog breath with me on this mission!"

Tsunade "Because we didn't had any other ninja available. What do you have against them?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "I don't have anything against bug boy. At least he is silent and has a form of intelligence but…those bugs freak me out. And dog breath is annoying…I can appreciate his dog more than himself."

Tsunade "Sorry Vegeta but it can't be changed. All other ninja are already assigned to missions. And this might be a good opportunity to know other ninja besides Kakashi and Itachi."

Vegeta growled but he said "Tsk fine but if they get in my way I can't promise they will come back unharmed."

Tsunade "It will work out. And why are you here Asteron?"

Asteron "I came here to ask why you paired me up with Arsa. You know he and I don't mix because we have a history together."

Tsunade "I know but I just explained to Vegeta why I can't do that. By the way what is your history with Arsa?"

Asteron sighed "I was born on a beautiful planet with people who desired only peace. There were only a handful that could fight. We were one with nature, wars were unknown to us and the only desire we had was to spend time with our family's and gardening…until that day…"

Tsunade "What day?"

Asteron "The day the demons came to conquer the world I was born and raised. I was young at that time and my soul was full of fire. Only days before I left the planet in search for some adventure. The adventurer's blood of my grandfather was running to wild through my veins. When I came back my home planet was reduced to nothing more than rubble, ruins and dead bodies."

Tsunade "And how is Arsa connected to this?"

Asteron "At that time Arsa was the proud general of king Jagiloth and he was in command of the assault that ravished my home planet."

Tsunade looked sad "Oh sorry…I didn't know. But I stand with my decision. The coming mission you have with Arsa and Itachi is important for the future of Konoha and even the other jinchuuriki."

Asteron "What do you mean?"

Tsunade "The mission of you three is to spy on the Akatsuki and Draganth. Itachi was part of the Akatsuki and his knowledge is important in this mission and the combined knowledge of you and Arsa about Draganth is important as well. I don't ask you to be friends with Arsa but just try to cooperate with him alright?"

Asteron sighed "Fine. Anything else I should know?"

Tsunade looked serious "Yes. Try to uncover how much Sasuke has progressed during his time with Draganth."

Asteron nodded "I will try to do my best." And he teleported out of the office.

Tsunade "What do you think Vegeta…will he be alright?"

Vegeta shrugged "He's a big boy. If he can't take than he can better lay down his job as universal guardian."

Tsunade "That's pretty harsh…how would you feel if you faced someone who was part of the destruction of your home planet?"

Vegeta crossed his arms "I've eliminated Frieza's generals in my early years."

Tsunade's face blanked out "Should've known. And what about Arsa?"

Vegeta quirked his eyebrow "What about him?"

Tsunade "How will he react on Asteron during the mission?"

Vegeta "I know his type. Asteron said Arsa was a general at that time. That doesn't mean that Arsa has something personal against Asteron but I think Asteron rubs him the wrong way. I simply think Arsa doesn't think anything about Asteron because he doesn't know him and he doesn't have any desire to know him because after this whole mess is done with his job is done."

Tsunade "We'll see. I will give Itachi special orders to watch those two…just in case."

Vegeta turned around and said "Do what you want. I'm heading home."

Tsunade said while the door was closing "Don't forget to be at the Konoha gates in 12 hours."

Vegeta "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_With Naruto_

The four people were jumping on tree branches. Dante asked "So what do we have to do on this mission?"

Naruto looked at Dante "Didn't Tsunade tell you?"

Dante "No. She said you guys would inform me."

Kakashi "We're trying to prevent that the three tailed giant turtle will get caught by the members of the Akatsuki."

Dante "So what's the name of the jinchuuriki?"

Kakashi "The three tails doesn't have a jinchuuriki. It's the only tailed beast that's free. No one ever heard from it until recently."

Dante "So we'll meet a tailed beast in its true form."

Kakashi "Yes."

Dante smirked "That's something I gotta see!"

_Near a lake in a forest_

Three people were standing on a hill that gave a good view on the lake. One was a child and he had brownish hair and purple eyes. He had a white camellia in his long hair.

The other one was a pretty woman with dark hair and black eyes. Most people would consider her pretty if she didn't had such an evil glare in her eyes.

The third one was a man but no one could see his face because he was wearing a purple cloak with a hood on it.

The woman said "Is this the place?"

The man with the cloak on said "Yess." And this word was ended with a hiss like a snake. He continued speaking "The boy will show his usefulness here. I have no doubt in my mind he will succeed because the previous tests were a success."

The woman said "Alright. Just be careful because last time Yukimaru got sick when he did that."

The man chuckled and said "Since when do you have such a kind heart Guren? Don't worry the child will be fine. Is your team ready?"

Guren "They are ready to eliminate everything that comes on their path."

The man looked at her and she saw a faint yellow eye and he said "Don't be so sure about that. There are multiple parties interested in the three tails."

Guren "Like who?"

The man looked at the lake again and he said "Akatsuki for example and I think Konoha is interested as well."

Guren "I'm not worried about the Konoha ninja. I see the threat in Akatsuki."

The man nodded "Akatsuki is dangerous indeed. They have fine ninja in their organization but Konoha has mighty pawns as well. Think about the Saiyans."

Guren snorted "Although your contact said that the Saiyans are dangerous I don't believe in their power. They will fall from our might!"

The man quickly turned his head to Guren "Don't be so confident! One of the Saiyans kicked Orochimaru's ass when he went to the chunin exams and I don't think that one will be weaker, let alone for the other Saiyans!"

Guren smiled "If they are that strong they might be interesting enough to fight against."

The man turned his gaze to the lake again and said "Let's hope they won't show up…for your sake Guren."

Guren "Hmph."

The two people didn't know they were being observed from a small distance by Draganth and Tobi. Tobi said "Oh…pretty lady isn't she Draganth senpai!"

Draganth glared at Tobi "I have no interest in her whatsoever."

Tobi "Oh are you…?"

Draganth grinded his teeth "No. She is with the enemy and we have better things to do than chasing skirts."

Tobi "Oh yeah…like the three tails….right?"

Draganth nodded "Shall we make things a little bit more interesting Tobi?"

Tobi looked interest at Draganth "Like what?"

Draganth smirked "Trust me…you're gonna love this!"

_With Naruto_

Naruto and the rest of the team reached the lake where they are supposed to be. It looked quiet and the sun was setting which only made it more peaceful.

Naruto "This is the place we're supposed to be…right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded "This is the place where the three tailed beast was spotted."

Dante "I hope he will come out on his own. I really hate swimming."

Sakura "For once we agree."

Naruto smirked and wanted to make a remark but suddenly he looked away and focused his gaze to a point across the lake.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked "You feel something Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "I feel some clashing powerlevels in that direction. It's barely noticeable but it's there."

Sakura "Do you think it's someone who needs help?"

Naruto "I don't know. What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi "I say we check it out."

Dante "I think Kakashi is right."

Naruto nodded "Than it's decided…let's go."

The group rushed to the location that Naruto mentioned but when they came there the battle was over. They looked over the battlefield and Sakura said "What the?"

Naruto "I never suspected I would see something like this."

They saw some small craters but also a lot of crystals with creatures inside of them. Dante walked to one of them and looked at it.

Dante "It looks like demons are trapped inside those crystals. But the big question is how they got in there."

Naruto "I think they were up against a ninja with a special ability. Oh well not that I give something about those little buggers."

Naruto suddenly looked to the left and intensified his glare. Kakashi said "What is it? Do you sense that ninja?"

Naruto was shaking his head "No…I thought I felt something but I guess I was wrong. Perhaps it was a rabbit or something."

Kakashi "Let's go to the rendez-vous point Tsunade told us about and wait for the other group."

Naruto looked like he was thinking and he slowly said "Okay."

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta was walking towards the Konoha gates. He wasn't really excited about the mission because he was teamed up with people he didn't know or like. He looked and saw that Kiba was already waiting.

Vegeta looked at Akamaru and said "Wow…that puppy grew up."

Kiba looked at Akamaru and said "I didn't really notice."

Vegeta crinched a bit and said "Let him sit on your head like a few years ago and then you can tell the difference. We only have to wait for Shino and we can go."

A man who had a coat with a hood on walked closer and said "It doesn't give a good impression if you don't recognize your own battle comrades. You could offend them."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and said "That annoying way of talking…Shino?"

Shino "Is that the only way you can recognize me…by my 'annoying' way of talking!"

Vegeta "If you have something against the way you look is your problem…but I can't recognize you if you hide yourself in your clothes."

Shino's frowned and a few bugs came out of him and Vegeta crossed his arms and said "If you don't put those disgusting things away quickly something bad is going to happen to you."

Kiba sighed "Can we start this mission now?" and he thought _This mission is really going to suck._

_In a cave near the lake_

Guren was sitting in the cave together with Yukimaru. She looked relaxed the entire time and she was a having a nice conversation with Yukimaru but when she heard a sound outside she quickly got up and grabbed a kunai.

When she saw a man with brown, messy hair she relaxed and she said "Detected anything Rinji?"

Rinji "Yes. My bats gave me some information. They saw a group of people and although all four of them are pretty strong, there were two among them that really disturbed them. When I started to spy myself I gave close attention to the two my bats were having trouble with."

Guren "Trouble?"

Rinji smiled "There was one blond kid. His aura was a bit confusing. It was either extremely powerful or savage. I think the latter because there is no way a child can have power like that."

Guren "And the other?"

Rinji "The second one was an adult. He is wearing a red trench coat and has a huge broadsword on his back. My bats went crazy when they went near him. I never saw them react that way."

Guren smiled "Let me guess…They are Konoha ninja right?"

Rinji's eyes widened a bit "How did you know?"

Guren "I got some information for whom to look out for. Tell me how the other two looked like."

Rinji "There was a girl with short pink hair. I couldn't discover anything strange about her. And there was another adult with grey/white hair and one of his eyes was covered."

Guren "We have to be careful from this point on."

Rinji "You know them?"

Guren nodded "All of them except that pink haired girl you told me about. The guy with a covered eye is Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. The other adult is called Dante and according to the information I got he is a master in fighting demons. That blond kid is the most dangerous of them…"

Rinji "That kid more dangerous than Kakashi of the sharingan!"

Guren nodded "Yes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Rinji seemed to think "I believe I heard that name before…I think I heard someone from the village hidden in the mist talking about him."

Guren "That could be. He's the one that killed Zabuza Momoichi."

Rinji "Big deal…there are a lot of ninja who are capable of that."

Guren "And what if I told you that he is the only one who was able to resist attacks from the Akatsuki?"

Rinji "Tsk. I think those guys are overrated and not everyone is as strong as another. Which one did he had after him?"

Guren glared at Rinji "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. The last one left the Akatsuki."

Rinji looked troubled "Those are two strong ninja. If what you say is true than we have to be careful."

Guren smirked "We'll manage. I will prevent that they will get help from the outside."

Rinji "How?"

Guren "You'll see."

_With Draganth and Tobi_

Draganth and Tobi were in a tree close to the place where Guren and her squad was. Tobi said "I didn't know you were the one that can summon those little things called demons Draganth senpai."

Draganth "I know. I don't use them for true assaults…rather to measure the skills of my opponents. I don't like to fight in the dark…I rather like to avoid the fight and let others do the fighting…just like you."

Tobi "Huh?"

Draganth snorted "I'm not an idiot. You never fight. You act weak so that other people will do the fighting for you. I know you're a lot stronger than you pretend to be. I'm really interested to see who's behind your little act."

Tobi looked at Draganth "Tobi is just Tobi."

Draganth shrugged "Guess you have a good reason to have secrets just like I have my reasons to keep secrets."

Draganth and Tobi suddenly looked up to the sky and Tobi said "Oooohhh…Draganth senpai. Is it just me or do the stars suddenly look less bright?"

Draganth looked at the sky and said "No you're right Tobi. I suppose that lady that use the crystals made some kind of dome."

Tobi "But why! To lock the three tailed beast in?"

Draganth started to shake his head "There has been no record that the beast left this area. I think she made this dome to prevent any interventions from the outside."

Tobi "That has to be it! You're so smart Draganth senpai!"

Draganth glared at Tobi "Hmph." And he thought _I will discover your secret sooner or later. Just you wait._

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Dante were sitting in the forest near a camp fire and suddenly he looked up. Everyone followed his gaze and Sakura asked "Is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto "Look Sakura. Look at the stars."

Sakura "I don't know what you mean."

Kakashi shoved his headband up and took a look with his sharingan. He said "Hmm it looks like someone made a barrier made out of crystals."

Dante "Probably the same one who eliminated those demons we discovered earlier."

Naruto "No doubt about it. I guess they want to prevent that someone from the outside will meddle in their affairs."

Kakashi "This could be troublesome for Vegeta, Kiba and Shino."

Naruto shaked his head "I don't think so. Knowing Vegeta he will simply blast through the barrier."

Suddenly Naruto looked in the forest. Sakura asked "What is it now?"

Naruto "I'll be right back. Don't follow me."

Sakura wanted to object. It was dark and there was no mistake that enemies are in the area but Kakashi simply gave her a glare to be quiet. Naruto stood up and started walking.

Naruto kept on walking until he came to a small clearing in the forest. There was a big tree in the middle and he saw a young boy sitting there while he was humming a song.

Naruto walked to the tree where the young boy was. The young boy startled when he discovered Naruto. Naruto looked at the young boy and he asked "What are you doing here at this time of the night? Are you lost?"

The young boy looked at Naruto with innocent eyes and said "No I can't be lost because I don't have a home. Do you know where your home is?"

Naruto "Yes. I know where my home is."

The young boy said "How do you know that your home is your home?"

Naruto smiled "Because I know I'm supposed to go there. It's in my heart."

The young boy looked surprised and said "In your heart?"

Naruto nodded "Home is the place your heart pulls to. It's the place that makes you feel secure and where you like to be."

The young boy nodded and said "I think I understand a little now. Maybe I do have a home."

Naruto smiled and nodded "By the way, what is your name?"

The boy smiled and said "My name is Yukimaru. And what is your name."

Naruto smiled in the same way as Yukimaru and said "My name is Naruto."

Suddenly it looked like Yukimaru startled and said "Oh no I forgot the time! I have to go back to Guren!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "Guren?"

Yukimaru "A nice lady who takes care for me. I have to go. Bye mister Naruto."

And Yukimaru ran off while he was waving at Naruto. Naruto waved back with a smile and he thought _What a strange boy._

Naruto walked back to the group and sat down. Kakashi looked at him and asked "What was it?"

Naruto "Nothing. Just a child."

Dante "What is a child doing all the way out here at night?"

Naruto shrugged "It seemed he was admiring camellias."

Dante "What are camellias?"

Sakura "Camellias are flowers."

Dante "Hmm."

Kakashi "Enough talking. I suggest we catch some sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. Who will take the first shift?"

Dante "I think I will."

Kakashi nodded "Alright. Good night everyone."

_The next day_

Sakura woke up. She saw Dante and Kakashi sleeping. She had the second shift and Kakashi the third so Naruto was the last one that woke up to keep watch but she didn't see him.

She got up and looked around but she didn't saw a sign of Naruto. She suddenly heard something in the bushes and got into a fighting position. She saw three men coming out of the bushes. One was wearing some sort of gasmask and had white hair. The other was wearing sunglasses and he looked kind of fat or chubby. The last one was obviously the freak of the group. He looked feminine, had wide eyes and he was wearing some sort of slimy suit.

Sakura yelled "Kakashi! Dante! Wake up!"

The two men immediately woke up and got next to Sakura. Kakashi looked at the enemies and asked "Everything alright Sakura? Where is Naruto?"

Sakura glared at the three attackers and said "I have no idea. He was gone when I woke up."

Suddenly they heard Naruto's voice "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Everyone, even the attackers, looked up and they saw Naruto in the air and he was rushing to the ground with a big ki-ball in his hand. The attackers jumped away but they were hit by a gigantic shockwave when Naruto's ki-ball connected to the ground, leaving a pretty big crater.

The man with the gasmask looked at the damage and said "What the hell was that!"

The guy with the sunglasses said "I don't know but it's dangerous!"

The guy with the slimy suit said "Please...let's get out of here! I don't wanna die!"

The man with the gasmask said "Don't be such a weenie Nurari!"

Nurari "But did you just see what he did Kigiri!"

Kigiri looked around to the ravished area and he asked to the man with the sunglasses "What do you think Kihõ?"

Kihõ said "We didn't anticipate this kind of battle. A retreat would be the best possible action for this situation."

Kigiri sighed and he said "Guess we have no choice Vanishing smoke prison jutsu!" and a thick smokescreen made them invisible for the eyes of the defenders.

Sakura coughed "They're running away!"

Naruto coughed as well "Let them. Perhaps they bring reinforcements so that we can deal with the whole lot. It wouldn't be so long from now that Vegeta, Shino and Kiba are here."

Kakashi "Good idea. Let's just hope that they find a way to penetrate through that barrier."

_With Vegeta_

The three people were jumping from branch to branch. Vegeta got more and more annoyed by Kiba, who was bragging about his own skills and the smells that were present in the area. Vegeta had no problem with Shino at all because he didn't speak or when he spoke he just say the things that were important.

Kiba "I guess we will soon reach the area where Naruto is."

Vegeta "Yes, but be careful. Tsunade told us that it is possible that there are 2 enemy groups present. Shino, did your bugs see anything?"

Shino was muttering in himself "Why didn't Vegeta recognize me when we started this mission."

Vegeta's face blanked out and he thought _What? He's still sulking? _And he said again "Shino!"

Shino looked up and asked "What?"

Vegeta "Stop sulking and tell me if your bugs reported anything."

Shino sighed and said "My _INSECTS _reported that there is a barrier made out of crystals. We have to see for ourselves if there are any weak spots in it."

Vegeta smirked "We'll manage."

After a while they finally reached the area where they are supposed to be. The indeed saw a big crystal barrier. Kiba walked towards it and knocked on the crystal.

He said "It's pretty hard. I doubt my fang over fang could penetrate it."

Vegeta "Move out of the way."

Kiba turned around because he wanted to object but when he turned around completely his eyes widened and he jumped sideways because a big beam was heading towards him. It connected to the barrier and a big hole appeared. Shortly after the whole dome started to crack and it fell apart.

Kiba got big white eyes and he screamed "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

Vegeta smirked and he said "I told you to get out of the way didn't I?"

Kiba "Y-yes."

Vegeta kept on smirking and said "Well then that's all cleared up." And he walked past Kiba.

Kiba turned to Shino and he said "Can you believe this guy Shino?"

Shino said "He is right. He did warn you. You were very slow to respond…you didn't train hard enough."

Kiba let out a sigh and he said "Not you too Shino."

Shino "Stop complaining…let's go."

_With Guren_

Guren looked up when her dome fell apart and she said "Someone destroyed my dome. This was unexpected."

The man with the cloak on said "Don't worry about that. Our only concern is to prevent that the three tails will fall into Akatsuki's hands."

Guren "I know!"

Suddenly Guren became more alert when she heard something in the bushes. She relaxed when she saw the three people she send with the mission to eliminate the group from Konoha.

She said "The fact that you three are here means that you eliminated the group from Konoha?"

Kigiri started to shake his head and he said "Sorry ma'am but we failed."

Guren got mad and she said "Then how dare you to show your ugly mugs!"

Nurari "Sorry ma'am but that blond one was freakishly strong and we don't want to die!"

Another man who was with Guren said "How dare you to disappoint Guren!"

Kihõ "You weren't there Gozu! That guy has more physical strength than you and he knew that we were coming before we could even attack!"

Gozu "Useless. Shall I kill them Guren?"

The man with the cloak started to chuckle "Although I love your loyalty Gozu…it's not necessary…yet. Perhaps it's a good thing they ran away, that way they still have some use for us."

Guren quirked her eyebrow and she said "What do you mean…Kabuto sama?"

Kabuto removed the hood and he looked completely different from before. His skin was white and covered with skills. He had yellow eyes that were slitted like a snake. He said "I have something to give them…power!" and he got three vials from his cloak.

The eyes of Guren widen and she says "Is that?"

Kabuto nodded "Yes. I perfected it. You three…" and he turned to Kigiri, Nurari and Kihõ "Take this and you three will have the power to eliminate those Konoha ninja."

Kihõ looked suspiciously to Kabuto and he said "I heard rumors about that potion. They will control us into uncontrollable monsters!"

Kabuto smiled and he said "I just said I perfected it. Of course if you don't want to take it be my guest, but I will still send you after that group of Konoha ninja and you three will die for sure."

The three looked at each other and Nurari said "Let's take it boys…I don't want to die!"

Kihõ "But what about the side-effects!"

Kigiri "I would rather want to live since there is no cure for death." And he got the vial. The other two followed his example. They took the potion all at once and the next second they fell on their knees and were screaming in pain.

A strange mark appeared on their necks and their appearance changed a little. The mask of Kigiri seemed to merge with his face and strange marks appeared on the side of his face. Naruri received the same marks on his face and his eyes changed. Instead of green they were now red. Kihõ got red marks across his entire face. Eventually the transformation stopped.

Kabuto smirked and he said "And? I told you everything was going to be allright?"

The three stood up and they were looking at themselves and Kigiri said "My body is overflowing with power!"

Kabuto "Yes…wonderful isn't it! Now go and eliminate our enemies!"

The three nodded and rushed away. Guren said "What was that!"

Kabuto smirked "Oh nothing much. Just a little bit of a curse mark and a little bit of that weird potion Kihõ spoke of."

Guren "So it's completely harmless?"

Kabuto smirked evilly "I didn't say that."

Guren "What will happen to them?"

Kabuto shrugged "I don't know and I don't care. I only care for the three tails at this moment. That's why I left Gozu here…because he can guard the lake when we are summoning the three tails."

Guren glared at Kabuto "As long as Yukimaru doesn't get hurt. Don't forget that I'm only here because there is a chance that the man that killed Orochimaru or Sasuke could show up because they are a part of Akatsuki."

_With Draganth and Tobi_

The two looked up when the crystal barrier was destroyed. Tobi said "Ooohh…the barrier has been destroyed. I wonder who pulled that off!"

Draganth glared at a direction and he said "It was someone powerful…I guess one of the Saiyans. It's starting."

Tobi "I wonder who will win."

Draganth "I hope Konoha."

Tobi "W-why?"

Draganth "Think about it dimwit! Konoha has the nine-tailed fox jinchuuriki so if he gets killed the nine-tailed fox will disappear and on top of that Konoha is trying to prevent that Kabuto gets his greedy little hands on the three tailed tortoise."

Tobi "Oh yeah. So our chances of capturing the three tails will only increase if Konoha defeats Kabuto and his accomplices!"

Draganth "Yes. We will intervene when it's necessary."

Tobi "Yes Draganth senpai!"

_With Naruto_

When the crystal barrier was destroyed Naruto and the rest of his team went to the rendezvous point. He could feel that Vegeta was the one that destroyed the barrier. It only took 10 minutes before Vegeta, Kiba and Shino met up with Naruto.

Naruto "Hey Vegeta. Good to see you. Good job by blasting the crystal barrier and blowing away our chances of a surprise attack."

Vegeta glared at Naruto "What should I've have done…trying to dig myself in?"

Naruto sighed "What's done is done. Were there any trouble along the way?"

Vegeta "Nothing except dog breath's loud mouth. I wish he was more like Shino."

Kiba "HEY!"

Shino "Vegeta is right. You talk too much Kiba and you could've revealed our location if the enemy wanted to ambush us. I agree with him although he didn't recognize me."

Vegeta growled "You're still sulking…aren't you!"

Naruto "Stop it you guys…you two are upsetting three people who want to ambush us."

Surprised, Kigiri, Nurari and Kihõ came out of the bushes and Kigiri said "How did you know?"

Naruto glared at them "I would have to be totally ignorant if I couldn't feel your killing intent."

Dante looked at them and said "What have you three done to yourselves?"

Nurari chuckled and he said "You like? We got an upgrade after we retreated…"

And Kihõ finished Nurari's sentence "And now we're here to finish the job."

Kakashi "You fools…it doesn't matter how much power you got…you will stay be lambs who chose their own slaughter." And he revealed his sharingan.

Nurari let out a squeal like 'ooeee' and he said "What's up with your eye!"

Kihõ "You should've read books Nurari…that is a sharingan…one of the most powerful kekkei genkai that exist."

Kigiri "Shut up you two. It's time we went to business."

Naruto "For once we agree. Kiba, Shino and Sakura, get back. I, Vegeta, Kakashi and Dante will deal with them."

Kiba wanted to object but a hateful glare from Sakura prevented him from doing so and she said "Fine…kick their ass!"

Naruto nodded and the rest jumped away. The attacking group started the fight when Kigiri released some smoke.

Vegeta smirked and said "Tsk…a smokescreen…how childish." And he felt out Kigiri and punched him right in the face, but to Vegeta's amazement he punched right through it.

Naruto "Be careful Vegeta…this isn't ordinary smoke. This smoke causes hallucinations and screws up our sense of direction…Kakashi…can you see something?"

Kakashi "I'm not sure…" suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he slashed it with his kunai but just like Vegeta he hit a hallucination.

Dante had the same thing and he said "This is getting us nowhere…we have to get rid of this smoke."

Vegeta "I know a way." And he powered up and his Ki blew away the smoke. The eyes of Kigiri widened and he said "T-that's impossible!"

Vegeta smirked "Playtime is over. You will need more than smoke and mirrors to defeat us."

Kigiri growled and he said "Nurari, Kihõ, strategy B!"

The two nodded and Kihõ released a missile from the device he had wrapped around his arm. It was aimed for the middle of the group and everyone jumped away. Suddenly Naruto could feel that 'something' was wrapped around him and to his surprise he saw that it was Nurari.

Naruto growled "Dammit…let me go ugly drag bastard!"

Nurari growled "Not until I squeezed the life out of you!"

He squeezed and squeezed but suddenly he saw that Naruto started to smirk and Nurari said "What are you laughing about? Have you finally accepted your terrible fate?"

Naruto "No…I'm laughing about the situation you are in. You must know I have some very particular chakra inside of me that can be harmful…let me demonstrate."

And suddenly a red shroud of chakra enveloped Naruto's body and Nurari started to scream but he didn't want to let go. Eventually he had no choice because the pain became too much and he fell down.

Kigiri said "Nurari…are you alright?"

Nurari "I..I don't know…it still hurts. It feels like I've been poisoned."

Kihõ's eyes widened and intrigued he asked "Poisoned by chakra? How is that possible?"

Nurari still growled from pain and he said "I don't know…but be careful…he's not normal."

Kigiri "I guess we have no choice but to show our true colors!"

Kihõ nodded "Indeed…let's make short work out of these guys!"

Suddenly the marks on their faces started to spread and enveloped their entire body. Kigiri got longer, dark grey hair and his gasmask expended that it covered his entire face. Kihõ grew bigger in size and sprouted a pair of wings. Nurari became some weird slime thing…it looked like he and his suited started to merge into one being.

Vegeta quirked one eyebrow "A curse mark?"

Kakashi started to shake his head "No curse mark. The feel is different and the power boost is much bigger…but…"

Suddenly the three started to scream as their bodies started to bubble and Kakashi continued "Their chakra became more unstable and it's taking them over at a rapid rate."

Naruto "Damn it! This is going to take longer than we thought!"

Vegeta "Then we would have to split up. I, dog breath and Dante can take these three morons while the rest of you go to the lake and see if you can find the brain behind these three morons!"

Naruto "Indeed…would you three be okay?"

Vegeta "If this situation wasn't so serious I would punch you in the face. I'm the prince of all Saiyans for crying out loud…I can take on three freaks of nature all by myself if I have to!"

Naruto wanted to say something but someone else laid a hand on his shoulder. To Naruto's surprise it was Shino. He said "Vegeta knows what he is doing and if he wasn't sure of victory he wouldn't have proposed to split up. Let's go Naruto."

Naruto nodded and the rest went to the lake while Kigiri, Nurari and Kihõ were still transforming…

_With Draganth_

Draganth and Tobi saw the developments that were taking place with the Konoha ninja. Draganth smirked and he said "Well well…this is unexpected."

Tobi said in a childish manner "Why is their body so bubbly all of a sudden?"

Draganth "It seems someone had one of my previous experiments and developed it further…who knows what will happen now."

Tobi "Shouldn't we help them? You said that helping Konoha would be in our best interest."

Draganth "No…this is perfect. Now they are divided. Let's follow that other group. If I'm guessing correctly they are going to the lake."

Tobi "I see….the tailed beast takes priority."

Draganth smirked "Indeed…let's go Tobi."

Tobi "Wait Draganth senpai!"

Draganth "What?"

Tobi "Well…lord Pain ordered Zetsu to investigate the abilities of the people from the Saiyan clan so we can contribute to that by watching this fight."

Draganth seemed to think and he said "Well…we can wait for a minute I guess…"

_With Vegeta_

The transformation of the three was finally complete. Kigiri transformed into a normal sized humanoid being. His gasmask covered his entire face and two completely red eyes were staring at the group of remaining Konoha ninja. He had two ferocious claws instead of hands.

Nurari on the other hand didn't looked human anymore. He was a grey mass with extremely sharp teeth outside of his mouth.

Kihõ looked like a giant demonic bird. He had a big snout like a pig with fangs, his arms ended in a set of organic blades and his wings grew bigger and now he was flapping it while he was hovering in midair.

Dante saw the three transformed beings and he said "Now this is my kind of fight! It almost makes up missing the fight with the three tails!"

Vegeta "Being enthusiastic is good but don't get too confident."

Dante grabbed Rebellion of his back and he said "Nah…we will manage. I want to take one that gasmask freak."

Vegeta "Well…because that fat guy sprouted some wings it would be best that I take him on since I can fly myself. Dog breath can take on that drag bastard."

Kiba sighed "Why do I always get the weird people?"

Dante "Think hard and perhaps you can answer that question by yourself."

Kiba growled "Do you mean anything with that Dante?"

Dante smirked evilly "Keep on thinking."

Vegeta "Stop joking around…they are ready to attack!"

The three attackers rushed at Vegeta, Kiba and Dante. Soon they were divided in groups.

Vegeta was fighting against Kihõ in the air. Kihõ tried to attack Vegeta with missiles but it didn't work since Vegeta dodged all of them. Kihõ flapped his wings harder and send some shockwaves towards Vegeta. Vegeta blocked them and suddenly he heard a noise that came from a missile. Vegeta suddenly disappeared from Kihõ sight and suddenly he heard Vegeta's voice behind him.

Vegeta "Hey big-bird…looking for someone?"

Kihõ quickly turned around and just saw Vegeta's smirking face before he was blasted by Vegeta's beam.

_With Dante_

Dante was fighting against Kigiri. Kigiri got quite the speed boost after his transformation and tried to hit Dante with his claws but Dante was too smart and too agile to be hit with such simple attacks.

Suddenly Kigiri released a lot of green smoke and Dante thought _That looks dangerous…better hold my breath._

And de cloud enveloped Dante. He could clearly hear Kigiri laugh and he said "You gotta breathe sometimes and then you're finished!"

Then Kigiri could hear Dante's voice Drive and a shockwave hit Kigiri head on. Kigiri feel on his back and he looked at Dante who was coming out of the smoke and he said "H-how did you know where I was! That smoke gives you a false sense of direction!"

Dante smirked "During your last attack you didn't move when you used that so I turned to your direction when you started your smokescreen."

Kigiri got up and got a serious look on his face "Then I guess I have to use physical force."

_With Kiba_

Kiba tried everything to hit Nurari but every time he did an attack Nurari bended his body to impossible positions to evade Kiba's and Akamaru's attacks.

Kiba jumped back and was panting "Damn it…what must I do to hit you!"

Nurari chuckled in a girly manner and he said "There is nothing you can do! You're getting tired so just a little more and I can make my move hehe…"

_With Tobi and Draganth_

Tobi and Draganth were looking at the fight. They decided to stick around a bit before they went to the lake and Tobi said "This is interesting isn't it lord Draganth?"

Draganth looked bored and he said "Not really…that Vegeta and that guy with the red trench coat are just delaying the final strike. This is boring. I say we make things a bit more interesting."

Tobi "What do you mean? Do you want to summon those little demons again?"

Draganth shaked his head "No I'm thinking a bit bigger and a bit more surprising."

Tobi chuckled and with a childish voice he asked "What are you going to summon?"

Draganth smirked evilly "That's the good part…I don't even know myself…" and he started to make hand signs.

_With Vegeta_

The two remaining attackers regrouped. They saw their chances of winning dropping by the second. They were panting and Kigiri even got a wound on his side.

Kigiri said "This looks like trouble Nurari…even with the power-up Kabuto gave us."

Nurari "These guys aren't normal Kigiri."

Kigiri glanced at Kihõ and saw that he was unconscious and he said "We can't count on Kihõ…he's seriously injured."

Nurari wanted to say something but suddenly a black and red swirling gate appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Nurari said "Is Kabuto helping us from a distance?"

Kigiri "It can't be…he is on the lake, trying to summon the three tails…"

Suddenly they saw something coming out of the portal…it was a bulky and strong looking humanoid being. He had long messy orange hair and he had very strange clothes on. He was wearing black pants with gold ornaments in it and a tight vest. He was glaring at the group of Konoha.

Nurari said "I think he came here to help us…just look how he is acting towards the ninja of Konoha."

And before Kigiri could stop it Nurari was already walking to the new person that arrived on the battlefield.

_With Draganth and Tobi_

Tobi was looking at the new warrior that arrived and he asked Draganth "Is that a friend of yours Draganth senpai?"

Draganth glared at the warrior and started to shake his head "No…you can't really say he and I are friends. But at least he would be able to keep these people busy. Let's go to the lake Tobi…I've seen enough."

Draganth suddenly disappeared and Tobi screamed with a loud shrieking voice "Wait for me Draganth sssseeeennnnppppaaaiiii!"

_With Vegeta and the others_

Nurari was walking to the new warrior and creeped up against him and he said "Well tell me…are you on our side you bunch of muscles?"

And suddenly Nurari started to scream when his body was set on fire and the fire kept burning until nothing more than ashes remained.

Kigiri jumped back while the team members from Konoha got into a defensive position. Dante said "That guy is demonic…I can feel it!"

Vegeta "Probably one of Draganth's followers so that must mean that Draganth is nearby and…"

Kiba "That he is after the three tails!"

Dante "There is no doubt about it."

The demon glared straight at Dante and he said "You…yeah you with the white hair. Tell me who and what you are. You're no ordinary human and you are not a demon!"

Dante shrugged and with a challenging smirk he said "Don't demand the names of others if you haven't introduced yourself demon."

Kigiri, who wanted to make advantage of the situation, tried to sneak away but before he could get far he was hit by a fireball, send by the new warrior and he said "There is no way I let you get away coward."

And the warrior turned to Dante "My name is Inferno, a soldier from the army of king Jagiloth! And now tell me who you are!"

Dante "My name is Dante, the guy next to me is called Vegeta and that other guy isn't interesting enough to introduce."

Kiba "HEY!"

Inferno was looking at Vegeta and Dante and he said "I heard rumors about a demon hunter called Dante…the son of Sparda…and I knew someone called Vegeta but you can't be him…you're younger and you are missing the beard."

Vegeta smirked "Guess you've fought my father…I'm amazed you survived it since you are standing here."

Inferno "Just barely. I, and the squad I was in, was send to a planet because we were hired to protect it but a group of warriors that attacked it were stronger than we thought."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Don't worry…I will correct that mistake right here and now."

Inferno looked mad and yelled "OH YEAH…WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" and suddenly he screamed out loud and the area was covered in flames. Inferno was panting and looked around. He was confident that he eradicated the ones he tried to kill but he was surprised when he saw Vegeta standing there although Dante and Kiba jumped out of the way.

Vegeta chuckled "My, my, I can understand why you couldn't beat my father or the other Saiyans…that was one of the weakest attacks I've ever seen. You didn't even have enough power to cinch some of my leg hairs."

Inferno got madder by the second and the next moment his entire body was set ablaze and he attacked with a loud yell. Inferno's punches hit nothing but air. Inferno was just attacking in blind anger and that clouded his vision and the next second he was send flying when Vegeta gave him a ferocious kick in the back.

The fire that enveloped Inferno disappeared and he slowly got up with a surprised look on his face. Dante jumped down next to Vegeta and he said "Nice moves Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted "It was nothing. He is so mad that he couldn't even see straight. I used to have a partner like that so I know exactly what buttons to push."

Inferno turned around so that he was looking at the duo from Konoha and he summoned a set of fireballs in his hands and he said "Don't even think this is over."

Dante "Let me guess…you're just WARMING up?"

Vegeta's face went blank and he said "That joke was really lame."

Dante shrugged "It was a shot for open goal so don't blame me."

Inferno became even madder because Dante and Vegeta started to bicker and forget about him and with a loud yell he threw the fireballs towards them. While Vegeta was bickering with Dante he swatted the fireballs away with ease and kept on ignoring Inferno.

This treatment triggered an uncontrollable rage in Inferno and he flew up and started a true barrage of fireballs. Vegeta and Dante looked up and Vegeta said with a smirk "Now that's the spirit!" and he and Dante dodged the fireballs.

Inferno charged up a much bigger fire attack and after the barrage he threw a ball that was a lot bigger. Vegeta stretched out his hands and stopped the ball from moving on and he said "Dante now!"

Dante used Vegeta as stepping board and he was _running _on the fireball and jumped up while he pulled Rebellion from his back. Inferno got a startled look on his face and to him it looked like Dante was coming at him in slow-motion. Dante smirked and said _Endless cut_ only one slash sound was heard but Inferno fell apart in many pieces.

Vegeta took care of the smaller pieces until nothing of the body remained. Dante joined him and soon after that Kiba came as well. Kiba said "Why did you let me stay back Dante?"

Dante "This wasn't a fight suited for ordinary ninja."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Talking about interesting fights…I want to say what's happening near the lake."

Dante "You're talking about Naruto and the others? Are you worried about them?"

Vegeta started to shake his head "No not really. Naruto can take care of himself and the rest as well but who knows what obstacles comes in their path."

Dante "So we go?"

Vegeta smiled "Yes…we'll go."

_With Naruto and the others_

The group from Konoha was rushing at the lake. Naruto suddenly said "We're being expected."

Kakashi "How many?"

Naruto "Two reasonable opponents. They are probably protecting the two others that are further on the lake but…"

Kakashi "But what?"

Naruto "One seems very familiar but it's different from before. I would say it is Kabuto but it the energy signature doesn't add up."

Sakura "We'll see soon enough. Let's just keep up the pace and see where we will end up."

Naruto "That's the spirit."

Suddenly they stopped when they saw Gozu and Guren. Guren was looking at the group and she said "I was right. They did receive back-up. What happened to the ones I send after you?"

Naruto smiled and said "Those three are fighting my comrades. Let us pass. You two are obviously outmatched and outnumbered."

Guren chuckled "Are you sure you are a ninja? Every other ninja wouldn't talk and rush at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto "I don't kill for pleasure and I like to avoid casualties but I kill if I have to if it saves innocent lives."

Guren smiled "Admirable, however I cannot let you pass. I vowed to the one that hired me to hold you up until the three tailed beast is captured."

Naruto "Are you working for the Akatsuki?"

Guren started to shake her head "We are trying to prevent that the three tails fall into their hands. I was hoping they would show up…especially Sasuke Uchiha. He killed lord Orochimaru and I want to avenge his death with the help from Kabuto!"

Naruto "So it IS Kabuto who is on the lake. His energy is so different from three years ago!"

Guren smirked "He absorbed Orochimaru's cells in him and now he is much more powerful than before!"

Kakashi "This conversation is interesting and all but I suggest we take action before Kabuto can summon the three tailed beast."

Shino "I agree with Kakashi."

Naruto "Oh yeah…I totally forgot about that hehe."

Suddenly Naruto was hit on the head by Sakura who screamed "How can you forget something like that you idiot!"

Naruto "Hey ouch."

Gozu "Let me start this one Guren. I will take them all out with one hit."

Guren smirked "Sure but be careful. Kabuto said that they were dangerous…especially that blond one."

Gozu "Don't worry…I'll be fine."

Kakashi removed his headband and showed his sharingan and he said "Let's hurry up."

Before the battle even began it looked like Gozu was shrinking a bit but suddenly he rushed at the group with incredible speed. His target was Naruto and he cocked his fist back and when he punched at Naruto his arm expanded. A loud 'BANG' was heard and a cocky smirked appeared on Gozu's face.

But the cocky smirk disappeared almost immediately when he saw that Naruto stopped his punch. Naruto gave Gozu a smirk of his own and he said "Not bad big fella but let me show you how it's done!" and he pulled Gozu towards him and punched him…but Naruto's fist went right through Gozu who turned into mud.

Kakashi thought _That isn't a mud clone but himself! So he can change his body into mud!_

Suddenly Naruto pulled his fist back and jumped back to safety while Gozy remained where he was. Guren said "Gozu, why don't you follow up?"

Gozu replied "Because that wasn't a simple punch from a boy…it was much more powerful and if I didn't turn to mud I would've been done for."

Guren "You need help?"

Gozu surprisingly started to shake his head "No…just return to Kabuto. I will hold them off as long as I can. I can't allow you to be hurt here."

Guren wanted to object but she saw Gozu's body language and it said that there was no room for argument. She started to run to the lake…the lake where a loud roar was heard…

_With Draganth and Tobi_

Draganth and Tobi found a good spot. It was a high point that gave a good look on the lake without a chance of being discovered by either party. They saw a small boat with two people on it and soon after that they saw that the smaller person started to emit a strange light. It didn't take long before the surface of the lake became restless and the three tails emerged.

Tobi saw the tailed beast and he said "That one is pretty big isn't it Draganth senpai?"

Draganth was looking at the three tails with eyes filled of lust and he said "Yes it is and isn't he beautiful?"

Tobi turned his head to Draganth and said "It is beautiful but our leader Pain would find it more beautiful if it is sealed."

Draganth "I know but first we're going to observe."

Tobi laughed and with a childish voice he said "You're not much of a fighter are you Draganth senpai?"

Draganth glared dangerously at Tobi so that he startled and with a voice that was dripping with killing intent he said "Yes I am but I don't fight if I have to. I save my energy until its necessary."

Tobi "B-b-but the tailed beast is there!"

Draganth "So is Kabuto, his minions and the people from Konoha. Let them slaughter each other. That way we don't have to fight the entire bunch. If we show ourselves now Kabuto and Konoha will consider us an enemy they both share and cooperate to destroy us and I would rather avoid that…especially if there is a Saiyan present."

Tobi seemed to think and he said "Good point of view but those Saiyans…what do you know about them?"

Draganth looked at Tobi and he said "Enough to be wise enough not to face them in an open battlefield. Trust me…if you fight a Saiyan one on one that will mean a certain death."

Tobi "So strong huh?"

Draganth nodded "The Uchiha think they are top fighters among ninja but compared to the physical and tactical prowess of the Saiyans they are nothing. A sharingan is a powerful weapon, I don't deny that but what use is it if you can't use the genjutsu's or the advantages of it? Not much. Even if it had other special powers it would still not give an advantage because Saiyans think and adept fast on the battlefield."

Tobi "Perhaps. Maybe Sasuke can prove which one is stronger…an Uchiha or a Saiyan."

Draganth was looking at Tobi. He noticed that Tobi's body cramped up a bit when he explained the differences between an Uchiha and a Saiyan and he wondered why.

_With Naruto and the rest_

Gozu fell on the ground. He was fighting with all his might but he knew that he wasn't a match for Naruto. He almost used up all of his chakra and his left arm was almost useless. Naruto didn't receive any damage at all and he was smirking at Gozu. Naruto got a more serious look when a second roar was heard in the distance and so did the rest.

Naruto said "Come on guys we gotta go. We have to stop this before the three tails gets out of control."

Gozu smirked "Yes…go that way. You pathetic people will be crushed by the three tails. Lord Kabuto has a child with him that has influence on the three tails. When you show yourselves lord Kabuto will order the child to give the three tails a command to destroy you all!"

Naruto glared at Gozu and he said "You idiot. You don't know what you are talking about. There is no way you can totally control a tailed beast without any history. Perhaps you can control him to some point but sooner or later it will go berserk and kill everything on his path."

Gozu looked mad and said "Don't patronize lord Kabuto, Guren or the idea's they have. What do you know about these kind of things huh!"

Naruto kept on glaring and he said "I am a jinchuuriki so I certainly have more knowledge about these things than you!"

Gozu was looking surprised at Naruto, not able to speak because the shock was too great and he barely witnessed that the group from Konoha passed by him because he was too busy with his own thoughts…

_On the lake_

Guren joined Kabuto just when the tailed beast appeared and she was looking at Yukimaru. She noticed that Yukimaru looked absent and his face was a bit red. She got closer to him and felt his forehead and she startled when she felt that it was hot!

Guren said "Kabuto…Yukimaru is burning up! What did you do to him?"

Kabuto chuckled and in a normal tone he said "Nothing much…I just increased his medicine hehehe."

Guren looked mad and she said "You bastard! You knew that those medicines would give him fevers!"

Kabuto shrugged "So what? If he does what I tell him to do I don't care…I feel the same way about you. I feel some people coming so do your job now!"

Guren looked behind her and saw the group from Konoha coming and she said "I refuse! You promised me you wouldn't hurt Yukimaru and you broke that promise! I promised myself that no harm would come to him and I am fulfilling that one right now!" and she grabbed Yukimaru and jumped away.

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha ninja reached her. Kakashi was ready to attack Guren because he thought that she was taking a innocent child hostage but he was suddenly stopped by Naruto.

Naruto "Kakashi wait…don't attack just yet."

Kakashi "Why?"

Naruto "Trust me…I want to check something out first." And Naruto turned to Guren and Yukimaru and he said "I know you…you were that kid that I met last night."

Yukimaru was looking at Naruto and he nodded. Naruto turned his gaze to Guren and he said "What are YOU doing with that child?"

Guren smirked "It's none of your business but just to get things straight…I want to take Yukimaru away from this mess and get him some medical attention because that bastard Kabuto gave him something."

When Guren was speaking Yukimaru suddenly started to scream and the strange light erupted from his body once again. The three tails was moving around like an uncontrollable vehicle and Naruto said "Darn…we're too late."

Guren glared at Naruto and she asked "Too late for what?"

Naruto "People can't control a tailed beast with just sending out chakra impulses like Yukimaru is doing. If that was possible the countries would've done that a long time ago. The three tails is getting out of control but Yukimaru's body is still trying to control him. Tell me…did Kabuto gave him something?"

Guren "Yeah…he gave Yukimaru some medicines."

Naruto "Dammit. Sakura, can you think of a way to cleanse his body from these drugs?"

Sakura "I don't know…it depends how the medicine reacts. I probably have to examine him first."

Naruto "Darn…another idea out of the window. Guess we have no choice but to fight the three tails ourselves until he calms down."

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Gozu coming to them…although he was pretty slow because his leg was injured. Naruto smirked and he said "Wow…he dragged himself out of here even with those injuries…even I am impressed."

Guren smiled "He is a loyal soul that Gozu. Can one of you take Yukimaru off of my hands and take care of Gozu?"

Shino was looking at Guren "What are you intending to do?"

Guren smirked "I started this entire mess so I have to fix it."

Naruto "Not alone. I won't allow it."

Guren smirked "Really? Do you think you have a chance against the three tails?"

Naruto nodded "More than a chance. But first things first…Kakashi and Sakura…can you two take care of Yukimaru and that big guy. I and Shino will stand by Guren to calm down the three tails."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and they left, leaving Naruto, Shino and Guren behind…

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was holding back Gozu who was screaming "Let me go! Guren needs me!"

Kakashi "Please calm down. I took you on her request. Have a little bit of faith in the woman and in Naruto and Shino."

Gozu "You don't understand! It's a tailed beast they are fighting! And there is absolutely not chance that a child can take that beast on!"

Kakashi "Listen…it is true that Naruto is still a child but on the other hand he is a Saiyan. He is smart and caring and he wouldn't have risked to fight the beast if he wasn't sure that he could beat him."

Gozu calmed down a bit and he was looking at Kakashi "Is he really that strong?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "That and a lot more…you'll see." And Kakashi turned to Sakura "Sakura…how is the examination going?"

Sakura "It's kinda hard to do it here but I'll manage."

Kakashi "If you need any help just tell me alright?"

Sakura nodded and Kakashi turned his gaze to the point where Guren, Naruto and Shino were.

_With Tobi and Draganth_

Tobi and Draganth were looking at the developments that took place on the lake. Draganth saw that three people remained and he said "So they are taking the tailed beast head on."

Tobi "Do you think they will be able to beat it?"

Draganth "Hard to say. Tailed beasts are monsters with a lot of chakra. It will be very interesting to observe this battle."

_With Naruto, Guren and Shino_

The three people were standing in front of the ferocious three tails who became wilder by the second. Naruto said "It will attack soon."

Shino "There will be a big chance that he will. Do you have any sort of plan Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Shino…can you send out your bugs to find a weak spot on the tailed beast?"

Shino "I could if he would stay still for a few seconds."

Guren "I can help with that. I will my crystals to contain him."

Naruto "Alright. When we have that figured out we will cooperate as a team to attack its weak spot. Just don't kill him."

Guren "Why not?"

Naruto "The three tails is a living being who has just as much right as us to live. He lived on the bottom of this lake for years and it is Kabuto's fault that he is here now."

Shino "I hope we will pull it off. If he becomes wilder than he is now I am sure we have to kill it in order to survive."

Naruto smirked and he said "We'll manage. Let's do it!"

Guren started to make hand signs and suddenly huge crystals came from underneath the water and entrapped the tailed beast. After that Shino's bugs appeared and started to swarm around the tailed beast.

Guren shouted "The barrier isn't gonna hold!"

Shino "My bugs need more time!"

Naruto "Guren…make a second barrier around it!"

Guren nodded and started to make hand signs once again and a second barrier made out of crystals appeared. A few seconds later the bugs returned to Shino and he said "The eye is the weakest point."

Naruto grinded his teeth "That's no good."

Guren "Why not? If it is blinded it can't see us!"

Naruto "That might be the case but if that thing loses its eyesight he will get even more angry and he will start attacking everything around him. I don't know what you know about tailed beast but a fact is that how angrier a tailed beast get, the stronger it gets."

Suddenly the tailed beast broke through the barrier and rushed to the three people. It started to swing with its tail and the group was forced to dodge for the moment. At one point they came together and Naruto said "Shino, take yourself and the woman to safety."

Shino nodded "I understand. You're really gonna do it huh?"

Naruto nodded and Guren said "Are you insane! You want to take this thing head on!"

Shino said "Calm down. Naruto is capable enough and he understands that the only way to calm the beast is fighting it head on…brute power against brute power."

Guren said "No…I won't leave him here alone! I refuse to do that!"

Without a warning Guren was surrounded by bugs and they carried her to the point where the rest of the group was and Shino said "Don't die out there or else Vegeta and Goku going to let me have it!"

Naruto smirked "Is that an encouragement or an attempt to get me killed?"

Shino "I'm counting on you." And he jumped away.

_With Kakashi and the rest_

Shino just arrived while his insects were still containing Guren. Kakashi was looking at them and said "So Naruto is going to fight that thing himself after all."

Shino simply nodded and Kakashi continued "I already thought it would turn out like that…and looking at the way Guren responds I would say she didn't agree with the plan."

Shino was looking at Guren who was struggling to get free. She was yelling and moving like crazy. Shino said "She don't have the faith we have in Naruto's skills."

Kakashi sighed, shrugged and slowly walked towards Guren. He stopped when he was right in front of her and he said "Calm down and relax. If you keep going on like that Shino will never release you."

Eventually Guren calmed down and Shino released her from his bugs. Kakashi "So…that's so much better isn't it? Now kick back and enjoy the show."

Guren looked surprised at Kakashi and she said "Kick back? Yukimaru and Gozu are injured and your friend is fighting a battle he can't possibly win."

Kakashi kept his eye-smile and he said "Well…you're only right about 2 things. Yukimaru is stabilized and won't have any damage and Naruto won't die. He just got you and Shino out of there so that he won't get distracted because he is looking out for the two of you and so that he can fight without holding back if it's necessary."

Guren eyes widened even further "There is no way that child has that much power." Kakashi kept his eye-smile throughout the entire conversation and he said "Watch and see for yourself."

Guren started to look at the direction where Naruto was…

_With Naruto_

Now with that out of the way I can do things my way. He was looking up to the three tails and he softly said "Poor beast. This isn't your fault. You lived your life in peace and you were disturbed by people with hatred and greed in their hearts. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you." And with a loud scream he turned into a Super Saiyan, so that the water around him exploded and gave an almost dramatic effect of fountains around Naruto and the three tails.

The three tails suddenly stood still and was looking at Naruto like it was assessing the situation. Then, without a warning, he turned the back part of his body sideways and his tails were rushing towards Naruto. Suddenly the tails came to a stop. Naruto didn't know what was going on. The three tails suddenly went the other way, towards Kakashi and the rest of his team.

Naruto thought _He's after Yukimaru!_

The rest of the group saw the three tails rushing towards them but suddenly it came to a stop when Naruto grabbed one of its three tails and made it stop. Naruto yelled "Sakura! Get Yukimaru out of here! The three tails wants him!"

Sakura quickly nodded and picked up Yukimaru and jumped away from the scene. The three tails let out a roar of rage when he saw that its target was taken away. His two tails that weren't caught started to sweep all over the place and one hit Naruto head on and he was send deep into the lake. The three tails went underwater to continue the fight there where he was at its best…

_With Draganth and Tobi_

Draganth and Tobi were spectating the entire fight between Naruto and the three tails. When Naruto was knocked into the lake and Tobi said "Oooohhh look Draganth senpai! It looks like they are going to continue their fight underwater. That blond kid doesn't stand a chance now!"

Draganth was looking closely to the surface and slowly he said "Perhaps."

Tobi "It has to be! The three tails is a water creature. Eventually that blond kid will drown."

Draganth "We'll see."

_With Kakashi and the others_

Guren saw that Naruto was knocked into the lake and that the three tails followed him. She quickly said "We have to help him! He doesn't stand a chance when he's under water."

She wanted to run to the place where Naruto went under but Kakashi held her back and he said "Don't…if you do you'll only get hurt."

Guren looked mad and she said "So he's on his own? Aren't you people his friends?"

Kakashi looked at the lake and he said "Yes we are his friends. That's why I am holding you back because I trust him. Just watch and see what happens."

Guren was looking at the part of the lake where Kakashi was pointing to and she saw that the water started to bubble, like it was cooking. Soon a golden glow appeared and then, with the power of an explosion, Naruto flew out of the water, leaving fountains behind. Kakashi's face blanked out a bit and he mumbled "Tsk…showoff."

Just a second later the three tails leaped after Naruto, ready to devour him but Naruto just flew a bit higher to avoid that. Naruto was silently looking at the enraged beast and he muttered "I'm sorry I have to do this three tails but you leave me no other choice." And he quickly flew fast towards the three tails and landed a powerful fist into its forehead. The beast suddenly seemed to calm down and Naruto thought he did but suddenly the three tails opened its mouth and a black ball appeared and it blasted towards Naruto. Naruto stretched out his hands and the ball slowed down.

Naruto was finally able to deflect the ball to another place and in the distance they could the explosion the ball caused. Naruto looked sad at the three tails and he started to weave hand signs and he cried out "_Demon art: Ethereal blades devastation chains!_ The orange blades made out of energy appeared but somehow they looked bigger and they had chains attached to them. They rushed towards the three tails and the beast cried out in pain when the blades hit him and the chains were wrapped around his body and left terrible burn marks.

Naruto said "The more you fight the more pain you will get. I will send you down. May you have peace for the rest of your life."

The beast stopped moving and it started to descend because the chains forced him to. Naruto waited a moment before he returned to the rest of the group.

Kakashi was the first one that reached him and he said "I knew you could do it. I see you have a new move."

Naruto smiled and started to shake his head "Not really. It's just a variation of my ethereal blades devastation."

Guren was still looking at Naruto "T-t-that was amazing. What do you say Gozu?"

Gozu was looking at her with his expressionless face and he said "It was a good fight."

Naruto was looking at Guren and he asked "Kakashi, what are we going to do with her?"

Kakashi shrugged "Well…she was working for Orochimaru and later for Kabuto so I guess we have no other choice but to take her in for questioning."

Guren "WHAT!"

Naruto "Talking about Kabuto…where is that scumbag? Did you see him leave Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked around and he said "I totally forgot about him! I guess he took advantage of the situation and ran away."

Naruto "I have no doubt in my mind we will meet him again very soon."

Kakashi "Me neither but let's find Sakura and Yukimaru and after that Vegeta and the others."

Naruto smiled "Sure."

Sakura was hiding in the nearby forest and she was relieved when she saw Naruto and the others. Yukimaru was still unconscious but he looked a lot better and Naruto asked "How is he?"

Sakura "He's still a bit weak but he'll manage. It's a tough kid. What about the three tails. Did you kill it?"

Naruto started to shake his head "No. I restrained it and as long as Yukimaru won't use his power the three tails can live in peace once again."

Suddenly a voice nearby said "It became time you wrapped things up."

Naruto was surprised and he looked to his side and saw Vegeta, Dante and Kiba. He smirked and Naruto said "You could have come to help me you know."

Vegeta smirked back "You're past the point that you need my help and if you died you were just pitiful and deserved it probably."

Naruto pulled a comical painful face and he said "Ouch."

Vegeta "Are we done here now? I would like to get away from this stinking forest."

Naruto "No…we'll first rest up and leave tomorrow. We have two prisoners with us."

Vegeta crossed his arms "Fine but we'll leave first thing in the morning."

The group found shelter in a nearby cave. It was the same cave that Kabuto used as a shelter and they found the dead body of Rinji. It looked like Kabuto disposed any person that could relate to him. After they got rid of the body they made a fire. A little while later Yukimaru woke up, much to Guren's relief.

The group decided to assign guards and Naruto said "I will take the last watch."

Vegeta "Fine, just don't oversleep."

_Later that night_

Naruto was taking watch and everyone else was asleep. He sneaked into the cave and softly woke up Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru. He gave a sign to be quiet and follow him. He pointed to a place in the distance and he whispered "If you take that road it will take two days before you reach the next village. I suppose you take it."

Guren looked surprised and she said "But what about us being a prisoner? You don't know what terrible things I've done under Orochimaru's orders!"

Naruto "That was then and this is now. I believe you've changed because of Yukimaru. I saw how relieved you were when he woke up and you stood up against Kabuto because he was hurting him. Now go and don't make me regret because I promise that I will track you down and kill you."

Guren gulped a bit but then nodded and she said "Thank you…I won't forget this." And she started walking together with Yukimaru and Gozu. Soon they were just tiny black dots on the horizon.

_The next morning_

Kakashi's eye widened "What do you mean they're gone!"

Naruto shrugged and calmly said "I said they're gone. I don't know how they did it but first they were here and the next minute they were gone…simple as that."

Kakashi "We have to track them down!"

Vegeta "Leave it Kakashi."

Kakashi "But…"

Vegeta "They're too far away and they're not stupid but trained ninja so I guess they covered their tracks. Let's just go back to Konoha."

Kakashi "Fine…but I think the Hokage won't like this."

Vegeta smirked "Don't like what?"

Kakashi "That we let prisoners escape!"

Vegeta looked dumbfounded "Prisoners? Which prisoners?"

Kakashi looked just as dumbfounded as Vegeta and Naruto said "According to Vegeta there were no prisoners so we didn't do anything wrong."

Kakashi "That has to be against the rules!"

Vegeta "I never was good at following up rules…let's just go."

The group departed and Naruto stayed behind a bit and Vegeta joined him "So…they must be quite on their way to the place you told them to go."

Naruto looked at Vegeta "Damn that Saiyan hearing of yours."

Vegeta smirked "Oh well…not that it is my business anyway and prisoners would slow us down to the way back so."

Naruto smirked as well "You sly dog."

Vegeta "Be careful now. If you insult me I can still rat you out to Kakashi."

Naruto "So you're blackmailing me now? But it won't work Vegeta."

Vegeta "Huh?"

Naruto smirked evilly "Because if you rat me out it means you knew it all along and that you let them escape…that would make you just as guilty as me."

Vegeta grinded his teeth "Dammit…and people say that I am evil." And he rushed forward, leaving a smiling Naruto behind.

_With Tobi and Draganth_

Tobi and Draganth were walking on the lake and Tobi said "So…now that the beast is weakened we have an easier job…that was some great thinking on your part Draganth senpai!"

Draganth smirked "I told you so. This is so much easier when there are no other people around. Now it is time to summon the three tails once again."

He started to make some hand signs and slammed his palm on the surface. Just a few moments later the smooth surface started to boil and the three tails came out. Draganth smirked and said "Now Tobi…now I will show you what I can do."

_A few days later with Naruto and the others_

Finally Naruto and the rest were back at Konoha! It took way too long for Vegeta's taste but it couldn't be helped. They went to the Hokage's tower and reported to Tsunade. Tsunade was delighted to hear that the three tails was restrained. She was happy to hear the good news because the mission with Itachi, Asteron and Arsa didn't go as smoothly as she had hoped.

Naruto "So now that this mission is over with I'm free for the rest of the week right?"

Tsunade was looking at Naruto and she said "Oh yeah I almost forgot! You're getting married."…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"So that was it. I'm sorry it took so long. You know the holidays…writing a part that I barely know…I mean who remembers everything from the three tails Arc :S"

**Vegeta **"Oh yeah right and to think that you were a happy bastard the last few weeks because of the holidays and all that kind of crap."

**Mnarutodbz **"Didn't you have holidays on planet Vegeta?"

**Vegeta crossed his arms **"No…we were warriors. We didn't need holidays."

**Mnarutodbz started to shake his head **"You sad sad person."

**Vegeta **"WHAT!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyway don't forget to review and I see you next time (I hope a bit sooner than this time."


	28. Chapter 26: The first one falls

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people and welcome to a new chapter of The Saiyans new adventure!"

**Vegeta **"Don't be so enthusiastic about it. Let's just go to the reviews."

**Mnarutodbz **"Someone is anxious to start the next chapter."

**Vegeta crossed his arms **"What did you expect? I am being set on standby while you write the new chapter of Naruto doesn't cry."

**Mnarutodbz **"Sorry but it has to be done. People read that story as well and it would be unfair that I only keep writing on The Saiyans new adventure and put Naruto doesn't cry on hiatus."

**Vegeta growls **"Dammit."

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright…bring on the reviews!"

**AstrayCrosser **"This is the BEST naruto/dbz fan fic I've read so far. You need to update ASAP. Your fan fic has the perfect balance of humor, action and enough romance for my toleration."

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you. I always try to do my best."

**Storylover213 **"Oh poor, poor Naruto. He has to get married and is about to get whipped by Hinata even more. Oh well I don't feel sorry for him."

**Mnarutodbz **"S-storylover213…with…a short review with almost no insults! OMFG!"

**Naruto **"Tell me about it…unbelievable. Call the newspapers!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"Oh well…one time he didn't had any insults with Naruto doesn't cry so…anyway answer his review."

**Naruto **"I would like to but I don't know what he means."

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh he is talking about things that happen when you get married."

**Naruto **"What do you mean?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh well…with some married men…or even more…the women take the upper hand in the relationship…sometimes even beyond normal."

**Naruto smirked and crossed his arms **"Hinata would never do that to me and even if she did…I wouldn't let it happen."

**Mnarutodbz **"Poor Naruto…so young…so naïve. Okay, next review!"

**Grocamol **"Even though Tobi is Madara, who is more stupid in the head? Tobi or Naruto? I finally found a way to hide your novels from Tayuya, do you want to know the secret…?"

**Naruto **"Hey I'm not stupid!"

**Tobi **"Me neither…Tobi is a good boy!"

**Naruto glares at Tobi **"That's really trustworthy. You are with a criminal organization and you are wearing a mask."

**Tobi **"But at least I don't insult people that I am fighting."

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop arguing, there is more to the review. Vegeta, I believe the second part is for you."

**Vegeta crosses his arms and says **"I don't need that." **Suddenly a small note appears in Grocamol's pocket that says **"Give me the secret."

**Mnarutodbz looks strange and says **"How does he do that! Anyway…next review."

**RaxMec202 **"Yo yo yo! I love your fanfic! You inspire me to make my own story and so I THANK YOU BUDDY! OH YEAH AND HERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS HAHAHAHAHA

Goku: How do you not get fat by eating all that ramen?

Vegeta and Tayuya I should've seen that coming?

Tsunade: You suck at gambling so why are you still doing it?

Ok, that's enough for today. See ya!"

**Goku puts on some glasses and says **"We Saiyans have a high metabolism so we burn off fat extremely fast. Only if I didn't train and continued to eat as much as I normally do I would get fat but there is little to no chance that it will happen."

**Vegeta **"Why did you put on glasses?"

**Goku grins and says **"It makes me looks smarter" **and Goku points at the glasses **"See?"

**Vegeta rolled with his eyes and said **"Unbelievable."

**Mnarutodbz **"And why the question mark after that second question? I find it a great match! Vegeta, the guy with the most attitude with the most badmouthed girl in the Naruto universe."

**Tsunade, who was drinking sake looks up and with a hiccup she asked **"Oh…I have a question? Well as some people might know I love gambling. It's just the game that makes my blood boil. But I'm not addicted to it or something…I'm not addicted to anything." **And suddenly she drank up the entire bottle of sake in one zip.**

**Mnarutodbz looks amazed at Tsunade and then shrugs **"Guess she had german ancestors. Alright…next review!"

**Both Naruto and Vegeta are reading the reviews CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing wrote and Mnarutodbz says **"Reviews about previous chapters and a lot of insults for Vegeta."

**Vegeta looks at one of the reviews from CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing and asks **"Mnarutodbz…what's a lemon?"

**Mnarutodbz startles and says **"Nothing…let's go on with the next review…hehe."

**Vegeta punches Mnarutodbz away from the computer, goes to google and types 'Vegeta and Goku lemons', clicks on pictures and pushes the search button. He looks at, his face turns green and rushes to the toilet.**

**Mnarutodbz sighs and says **"I warned you. Next review!"

**greenthunder17 **"well it was a good chapter despite it being filler but hey what are you going to do?

anyway here is my questions

tsunade: doesn't the luck thing only applies to when something bad happens to you or someone close to you? for all we know your winning could mean that something bad is about to happen to you?

oh and why don't you just pay off your debts now so that you can continue gambling without any pressure

vegeta after my comment last chapter you said this

Vegeta "DAMN STRAIGHT! I really had enough from these lowlife humans who insult me while they don't even know me!" doesn't that applies to you as well who insulted plenty of without knowing them

Mnarutodbz: i won't bother asking questions which you will problalby say "read the next chapter" so i will just say this shame that there will not be any humans i would have liked to see krillen in it

vegeta, goku, dante and itachi: apart from naruto and your girlfriends (if you have one) who would you say is your top 3 konoha ninjas

dante: you can get your revenge by stealing all of tsuandes alcohol

**Tsunade **"I thought so as well but it seems that it isn't like that…although it could be…I don't hope so. And I paid off most of my debts."

**Shizune coughs and Tsunade glares at her and continues **"I really DID."

**Vegeta crosses his arms and says **"Like who? I insulted Frieza but I knew him. I insulted Cell…knew him as well. Insulted the androids but you can't really classify them as 'someone'…they were just powered-up washing machines. So give me one example who I insulted without knowing them?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I'm sorry that I can't fulfill your request but it was a well-considered choice I made and I don't see the use in it for using Krillin…the person who died the most in the Dragonball series. But that last question…is that about the women of Konoha?"

**Vegeta, Goku, Dante and Itachi are arguing about their choices. Mnarutodbz heard the name 'Kurenai' a lot.** **Suddenly Mnarutodbz heard a loud 'crack' noise and Mnarutodbz looked at the direction it came from. He saw Dante lying there, unconscious and battered with a very angry Tsunade with him who yelled **"Never…NEVER touch my alcohol bastard!"

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"Next review!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Dante, are you CRAZY? You actually want to see a tailed beast in its true form, up close- I think that qualifies as crazy. Tsunade, what are you going to do with the money you won, gamble more? Goku and Vegeta, Greenthunder17 is right. You do fight like an old married couple. It really does get old sometimes. Is the three tails still a threat or will the Akatsuki not be able to get it? Does Sasuke know about how the Uchiha were planning a coup and Itachi killed them to stop the coup? Are Arsa and Asteron going to be able to cooperate and work with each other? Will Yukimaru and Guren show up any more?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well hi RRB. Good to see you have arranged another list of questions. Alright guys, you know what to do!"

**Dante reads his part of the review and smirks **"I'm not crazy…I'm just craving for a challenge."

**Tsunade looks sad and says **"I can't do anything with it anymore…Mnarutodbz decided to take revenge and wrote that all my money turned into monopoly money and he will only change it back if I stop with the 'unfortunate accidents."

**Mnarutodbz **"And I agree that Goku and Vegeta fight like an old married couple."

**Vegeta **"Fine…I will stop fighting and I will endure Kakarot's stupidity."

**Mnarutodbz's face blanks out and he says **"Yeah right…like you are able to do that. Anyway the next questions about the three tails, if Sasuke knows the truth about the Uchiha massacre and if Asteron and Arsa will be able to work together will be answered in this chapter. I am afraid that Guren won't make another appearance but…everything can change."

**The Saiyan God **"Well hi there mnarutodbz. Nice to see that you finally decided to update. I was worried that might have abandoned this story. Please don't even think about doing so. This is the best story I have ever read on this site. i would really like to see it through till the end. Well another great chapter under your belt. This chapter had a good mix of humor and action, but i had hoped that the fight between Naruto and the three tails would last a little longer. But hey I guess that was getting a bit of a long chapter wasn't it.

It's time to chat with the cast again:

Tsunade: Good work on putting a pizza ban on Dante. I totally support you. He had it coming all along. OH and you probably shouldn't ask Vegeta about his opinion if people could get along. His not a very social guy himself you know. I mean the first time he hugged his son was when he was about to blow himself up. He didn't even try to save his infant son when the androids had attacked. Isn't that sad?

Tobi: I liked the Super Tobi stunt you pulled off. Hey come to think of it, Vegeta called himself Super Vegeta When he reached Ultra Saiyan as well. Did you steal that name from him? And you are really trying to convince Dragnath that you are a fool aren't you Tobi, i mean Madara Uchiha?

Itachi: Nice job in keeping Vegeta under control. It was about time that someone showed him who was boss around here. Do you think that there is still a chance that Sasuke can be saved because i would like for you too to be together once again.

Naruto: Boy you are the man Naruto. Blackmalling Vegeta like that. That's got to be the most humiliating thing that Vegeta has ever faced. Keep up the good work. And best of luck for the marriage.

Hinata: Just wanted to say best of luck for the marriage. Oh and i hope to see more of you in this fanfic.

Vegeta: We all know that you are the 'Prince of all Saiyans', so stop saying that. And how many Saiyans are left? Only four pure bloods if you count Naruto. And Kakarot is stronger than you, and you are scared of Broly because he is so big and powerful like Kakarot said. I think Broly should be the prince. A blood thirsty prince is all that the Saiyans require right now. Don't take it personally Vegeta. I just like to piss you off because you look very cute when you are pissed off.

Kakarot: Don't feel bad that i didn't make you the prince. According to me, you are a free soul that shouldn't be bound by the duties of a prince. Here have a cookie on me.

I would really like it if you include Minato in this story because come on he is the strongest ninja that ever lived for crying out loud. I know he is dead and all but if the Kais could restore Vegeta back to life, they could do the same with Minato aswell.

Well bye and update soon ok. Or you will feel the rage of the SAIYAN GOD."

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright…this has to be the LONGEST REVIEW EVER!...in this story at least. But I don't mind. Well of course I am not going to abandon this story. Now Tsunade…it's your turn to answer your question."

**Tsunade reads the review and looks surprised **"Did Vegeta do that? Wow…that's…hard…and weird in a kind of way. It's very sad indeed."

**Tobi **"Madara? No I'm not Madara. Madara is Madara and Tobi is Tobi. Madara is bad but Tobi is a good boy and good boys don't steal. I never heard about Vegeta calling himself that."

**Itachi **"Hi Tobi…good to see you again."

**Tobi **"Hey Itachi, long time no see…let's get a beer together after we're done with the chapter."

**Itachi **"Sure but first I'm going to answer my part. Of course I'm trying to save Sasuke from himself…that's one of my main goals!"

**Naruto smirks and says **"Thank you for both compliments."

**Hinata waves **"From me as well! It's very nice!"

**Vegeta crosses his arms and says **"Just for that 'you look cute when you're angry' remark I'm going to preserve my cool."

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"Or are you losing your ability to give snappy comebacks?"

**Vegeta's face turns red and yells **"NO I'M NOT! I COULD HUMILIATE HIM FASTER THAN KAKAROT CAN EAT RAMEN!"

**Mnarutodbz looks closely at Vegeta. Vegeta looks uncomfortable and asks **"What is it now? Do I have something on my face?"

**Mnarutodbz keeps on looking and slowly says **"The Saiyans God is right…OMG!"

**Vegeta blushes **"Shut up?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I mean…look at the frown…that wrinkle…how your nose curls up."

**Vegeta **"JUST SHUT UP AND LET KAKAROT ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"

**Goku grabs the cookie and starts eating **"Twhank you…" **swallows the entire cookie at once **"I don't want to be a prince…I like myself just the way I am."

**Mnarutodbz **"And by the way…Minato is in the story…or to be more precise…in Naruto's head together with the nine tailed fox."

**The nine tailed fox growls and with a sadistic tone in his voice he said **"Oh joy oh joy…asshole writer."

**Mnarutodbz chuckles nervously **"Next review."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Good chapter, although it's nothing more than a mere filler in the original Naruto story. Although I liked the interactions between Tobi and Draganth.

Only why didn't you let Kabuto die? He's annoying and I really hate him.

Now I will ask the characters some questions:

Naruto: When will the marriage occur? I thought it would be this chapter but no luck.

Tsunade: How dare you to send Naruto on a mission right before his wedding! He could've got hurt and would miss his own wedding!

Vegeta: Please stop fooling around. You could've eliminated those lowlifes without even trying. Why didn't you? Are you playing weak or is age finally catching up to you?

Goku: Where were you? You didn't have any part in this chapter?

Arsa: (Yes, I dare to ask a question to Arsa) Do you hate Asteron just as much as he hates you or do you really don't care? And if you hate him then why?

Those were all the questions I wanted to ask. Good luck with the next chapter, and if Naruto won't get married by then I will kick your ass!

Update soon!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello SuperNarutoLover, good to see you as well. I'll take the first question…I didn't let Kabuto die because I have plans for him. Alright Naruto…your turn."

**Naruto **"If everything goes smoothly I will get married this chapter."

**Tsunade points on her face and says **"How do you think I got this black eye…Hinata had the same thoughts as you."

**Vegeta reads his question and pales **"O-old age! How dare you! I have been transformed into a child state and physically I'm just as old as Naruto!"

**Mnarutodbz coughs and between coughs he says **"Not mentally."

**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz **"What did you say!"

**Mnarutodbz **"N-nothing…next question."

**Vegeta **"NO WAIT!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Too late…"

**Goku **"Well…it is because Mnarutodbz didn't write it. Apperently I was on another mission…"

**Arsa looks annoyed **"Oh great a question…how do you people put up with this crap?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Just answer the question."

**Arsa **"Yes…I hate Asteron because…"

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop…the rest will be explained during this chapter."

**Arsa looks confused **"But you told me to answer."

**Mnarutodbz **"Sorry but it will be better explained in the chapter or else this part will be longer than the chapter."

**Arsa **"Are you fooling with me? Do you…punk?"

**Mnarutodbz **"No…really I'm not…"

**Arsa **"I think you do! No one makes me look like a fool!"

**And Arsa hits Mnarutodbz so hard that he is send flying and Arsa turns towards the readers **"What are you looking at? Just read the story."

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any other characters that appear in this FANFICTION!"

* * *

It was a quiet day in Konoha. Everything went the way it should be. But it only looked like everything was calm. Something was rumbling underground.

Two shadows in an alley were talking to each other. One of the shadows spoke "Is everything going according to plan?"

The other shadow nodded and said "Yes, we're right on schedule, he wouldn't even know what hit him tomorrow."

The other one nodded "Good and what about that other 'thing'."

The other one said "We're wrapping things up. The person will get the target to the desired location around nine o'clock."

The other shadow seemed pleased and said "Alright. Don't forget to act normal or else he will be on to us and that will ruin everything."

The other one said "I know…although I'm getting quite excited."

The other shadow tensed up a bit and said with an annoyed voice "Than control your excitement or you'll be the one that ruins everything and I and the others won't forgive you for that."

The other one sighed "I know…anything else?"

The other one said "No. that is enough. Now move before they start to miss you."

The two shadows disappeared without leaving a trace.

_Somewhere in Konoha_

Broly was looking at the gate of Konoha and thought _Finally I'm back and with time to spare!_

He walked through the gates and set a course home. He came across a bar and decided to take a detour. He went into the bar and ordered something to drink. He was drinking peacefully until he heard two people arguing.

It was Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai said with anger in her voice "How can you say that! Anko saw it with her own two eyes!"

Asuma said in the same tone "I told you nothing happened. She invited me for some coffee."

Kurenai "Yeah…a cup of coffee that took you all night to drink up!"

Asuma "I had enough of this. Just come with me and stop embarrassing yourself in this bar." And with an annoyed gesture he grabbed Kurenai's arm.

She screamed "Let go of me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Asuma screamed as well "Don't be so stubborn and don't resist!" he tried to pull her with him but Kurenai struggled against him.

Broly let out a huge sigh and he got up. He said "You heard the lady. Let her go."

Kurenai looked at Broly and in a surprised tone she said "Broly?"

Asuma looked at Broly as well and said "Hey I know you. You're one of those 'invincible' Saiyans right? Well I don't believe in your invincibility so just stay out of this before you get hurt."

Broly said with a little bit of killing intent "Consider this my last warning. Release her now or suffer the consequences."

Asuma released Kurenai but not to leave her alone but to start a fight against Broly. He screamed "Tough guy huh! Well let me show you what happens to people who think that they are invincible!"

And he got a kunai and rushed towards Broly. Broly quickly stepped aside and grabbed one of Asuma's arms and twisted it to his back. He directed Asuma outside and with his free hand he grabbed Asuma's leg and he said "Now let me show you what happens to people who doesn't respect other people!"

And he raised Asuma up and he threw Asuma across the village! In the distance he could see a cloud of dust where Asuma fell down. He went back into the bar and sat down to his seat and started drinking like nothing happened.

Kurenai sat down next to him and said "Thank you. Who knows what would have happened if you haven't intervened."

Broly "He deserved it. It isn't right if you try to force yourself on to someone."

Kurenai smiled and said "You're a good man Broly."

Broly "On the contrary…you wouldn't even believe what kind of evil I'm capable of."

Kurenai "I don't believe that."

Broly "You don't? In the past I killed people, not because they deserved it or because their dead made me accomplish my goals, no, I killed people for mere pleasure and the rush."

Kurenai "That was then and now is now. Someone evil wouldn't have done the thing you just did."

Broly "Perhaps…"

Kurenai "So enough about your past, that was another Broly and I don't know him."

Broly looked at Kurenai "Perhaps you're right. You want something to drink?"

Kurenai smiled "Sure…"

_At the Hokage tower_

Tsunade was looking at Itachi, Asteron and Arsa. Tsunade said "So if I'm correct the mission was a success but it almost went wrong because Arsa and Asteron didn't cooperate?"

Itachi nodded "Indeed and I strongly recommend that you won't put them on the same team during a mission."

Tsunade seemed to think and said "Alright, Asteron, Itachi, can you leave me alone with Arsa for a moment."

The two nodded and left the office. Tsunade said "So Arsa…care to explain why you didn't cooperate together? I heard from Itachi that it wasn't completely Asteron's fault."

Arsa shrugged and said "It's simple…he hates me and I hate him."

Tsunade "I know the reason why he hates you but why do you hate him?"

Arsa sighed and said "It was quite some time ago. I was the leader of a certain group of skilled demons. Unlike the army everyone had their own skills and personality. Over time we became very close and I owed my life to a few of them. There were six of us. We conquered every challenge…until a certain incident."

Tsunade "Certain incident?"

Arsa "Yes. Asteron told you about that we invaded and destroyed his home planet am I correct?"

Tsunade nodded and Arsa continued "A few days later, when we were still celebrating our victory, one of my men fell. He was killed. At first we thought that it was the risk we took for the job we had but soon we came to the conclusion that wasn't the case."

Tsunade "What happened?"

Arsa "Later we found out it was Asteron. After he discovered the destruction of his people he went on a wild rampage, slaughtering every demon that had any sort of connection with us. He didn't simply killed them…he tortured them so that he would know my men's whereabouts. In nothing more than a mere month he killed over 132 demons that included 4 of my men."

Tsunade "Unbelievable."

Arsa nodded "That was the time Asteron really made a name for himself in this universe. The only ones that were left were me and my second in command. At one night my second in command heard a rumor that Asteron was nearby. Without informing me he left in chase for Asteron to avenge our men. I heard from someone else that my second in command was chasing Asteron and I rushed after him and when I arrived at the place where Asteron and my second in command fought I saw Asteron looking at the dead body of my friend."

Tsunade looked interested and asked "What happened then?"

Arsa "Then the true reason appeared what made me hate Asteron so much. I was mad of the things he had done with my men and demanded that he would fight me…you know what he said?"

Tsunade shaked her head and Arsa said "He said: 'No…know you might understand a little bit how I felt when I found out that my people were slaughtered. Live with the pain.'"

Arsa paused a bit and continued "And he simply turned his back on me and walked away. Away from me…one of the generals from Uferial, like I was nothing more than a mere boy who wasn't even worth fighting. He had stolen my honor without the chance of earning it back."

Tsunade "What happened then?"

Arsa "I wanted to track him down but on the Oracle's orders I returned to accept another mission…that was the last time I heard from Asteron."

Tsunade "Did you already receive orders from the Oracle back then?"

Arsa nodded once again "Yes. Let's just say I don't serve well under a king. I only listened to the Oracle because he was one I considered a best friend."

Tsunade "I think I understand your situation a little but…in the times to come it might be inevitable that you have to work together with Asteron. If Draganth succeeds in his quest for power not only this planet but the whole universe is at stake and I think that's enough reason to put your differences aside."

Arsa looked at Tsunade and said "I agreed to help you people because it was the Oracle's last wish and I will fulfill. It's nothing personal and I'm not here to make up to Asteron or anything else. Everything I do is a necessity and if the situation calls for it I will work with Asteron but until then our relationship remains the same."

Tsunade sighed. This was very troublesome but she couldn't do anything about it so she said "Alright, I will prevent that you and Asteron won't be paired up on missions except if we have a lead on Draganth…is that alright with you?"

Arsa nodded and said "Is that all?"

Tsunade "That's all."

And Arsa turned around and left the office. When he left Itachi and Asteron entered and Tsunade said "I had a chat with Arsa and I decided that you and him won't be paired up unless if it's a Draganth related mission…agreed?"

Asteron nodded and Itachi said "Good to hear…so do we have anything for tomorrow?"

Tsunade started to shake her head and said "No, missions for tomorrow are brought to a minimum because it's an exciting day tomorrow."

Asteron asked "Why is that?"

Itachi's and Tsunade's face blanked out and Tsunade said "Tomorrow it's Naruto's and Hinita's wedding."

Asteron "I see…I forgot about that."

Itachi started to shake his head "Oh well I can't blame you anyway I'm off." And Itachi turned around and left the office.

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata were in their house. She didn't agree with his latest mission but eventually she agreed that it was important and that he didn't had a say in it. They decided to keep a relaxing day without any plans because tomorrow would be a very busy day for both of them.

Later they decided to have lunch in the village and they left the house. On their way to the Akimichi restaurant Naruto was surprised when he saw someone walking. It was none other than Broly and to make the surprise even bigger he was with Kurenai!

Naruto walked towards Broly and said "He Broly, back already? I thought you had to keep an eye on that brother of the Raikage, the eight tails jinchuuriki."

Broly nodded and said "That's right but I have a little vacation because of the big day tomorrow."

Naruto smiled "I see so Tsunade decided to do that after all."

Broly said "And for once I am grateful to her."

Naruto "What do you mean?"

Broly crossed his arms and said "That guy I'm watching out for is extremely annoying and I really needed a break from him."

Naruto "Annoying?"

Broly nodded "Yes, annoying. He only speaks in rhymes that he calls rap and almost ends every sentence with the word 'fool'. Can you imagine how annoying that is!"

Naruto laughed out loud and said "I can understand that…a little. So no one of the Akatsuki made an attempt to abduct that jinchuuriki?"

Broly started to shake his head "No. Although that guy is annoying he is quite skilled and there is always me they would have to deal with."

Naruto turned to Kurenai "So since when are you hanging out with Broly?"

Kurenai smiled and said "Actually it's a strange story. Yesterday I heard from Anko that Asuma paid a girl in the village 'a visit', in the more intimate sense of the word."

Naruto looked sad "I'm sorry…you had a relationship with him right?"

Kurenai nodded and said "Yes, but I confronted him with it and eventually he became physical and suddenly Broly stood up for me and when Asuma didn't want to listen he simply 'threw' him away."

Naruto chuckled "Threw him away huh? Asuma's lucky, if Broly was in a bad mood he would have been in much worse shape."

Kurenai smiled and Broly pulled a disturbed face. He didn't like it when other people talked about his abilities. Kurenai looked at Naruto and Hinata and said "Where are you two lovebirds going? Tomorrow is the big day isn't it?"

Hinata nodded and said "Yes, today we wanted to have a peaceful day and we just decided to have lunch in the Akimichi restaurant."

Broly smiled "Well that would take a lot of your money away."

Naruto smiled back and said "Nope, I already ate some things so I wouldn't have to order that much."

Kurenai "Do you people really eat that much?"

Hinata nodded while her eyes were wide open "You wouldn't even believe how much they eat!"

Naruto glared at Hinata and said "It isn't our fault. We Saiyans just need a lot of nutritional intake because of our high metabolism."

Kurenai nodded and said "I see." And she suddenly saw Hinata crying small waterfalls of anime tears and Hinata said "And tomorrow after the wedding, during the wedding party all Saiyans are gathered together and they are going to eat…I already had nightmares of it when I knew how many Saiyans are going to show up on the wedding."

Naruto showed his careless smile and said "Don't worry about that Hina-chan, why do you think I made all that overtime?"

Kurenai smiled and Broly suddenly said "Well I must be getting off. I will see you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto nodded and Broly wanted to take off but suddenly all four people saw a roughed up Asuma.

Asuma screamed "THERE YOU ARE! WE STILL HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!"

Broly's face blanked out a bit and he said "You again?"

Asuma "You were just lucky because I didn't suspect that throw but now I'm coming at you with all of my speed and skill."

Broly's face blanked out even more and he said "Do what you want; the outcome will still be the same."

Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai stepped back a bit and Naruto said with a smile "This might be interesting. Hey Broly take him back to school!"

Broly smirked evilly and said "Sure, I'll walk him through Saiyan School."

Kurenai "A Saiyan School?"

Naruto smiled "Just a figure of speech. We Saiyans didn't have schools because we already know how to fight when we are young and normally fellow Saiyans drill fighting techniques in your head…only it's not as decent as schools here…just watch and learn."

Asuma rushed straight at Broly. Broly showed a faint smile and rushed at Asuma as well, but just before he reached him Broly made a backward flip and kicked Asuma right under the chin.

Broly said "Lesson 1; never charge directly at an unknown enemy."

Asuma fell down and quickly went back on his feet. He reached for his pouch, jumped in the air and threw some kunai at Broly. Broly simply caught the kunai and threw them right back at Asuma, but he aimed in such a manner that Asuma only got a few scratches.

Broly continued "Lesson 2; don't make an aerial attack that can be countered if you don't know how to fly."

Asuma was holding his arm because the small scratch on his arm felt like it was burning. He weaved some hand signs and suddenly some sort of ash came out of his mouth. Everyone saw that Broly was enveloped by the attack and Asuma's eyes widened a bit because he didn't intend to kill Broly.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him "Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?"

Asuma startled and suddenly felt a hard knee in his back that send him flying against a house, with his head in the front. A huge crack appeared on the brick wall and Broly said "Lesson 3: If you use a technique that impairs your vision, make sure that your enemy can't sneak up on you."

Asuma fell down and was unconscious. Broly looked at him with a sad face and said "Aww…guess school is dismissed for today."

Naruto said "Perhaps we need to get him some medical attention. It wouldn't give us a good name if we let him out here."

Broly sighed "Fine…but I'm not dragging him over to the hospital…that's something for the nurses."

And with that Broly flew off, leaving a baffled Kurenai behind. Naruto saw it and said "Don't blame him for being rude or strange sometimes Kurenai. He isn't totally used to interactions yet."

Kurenai nodded "I see. Well…guess I'll see ya. Have a great day tomorrow."

Naruto and Hinata nodded with a smile and Kurenai went off, leaving the two behind.

Hinata "Well that was strange."

Naruto smiled "Oh well, stranger things have happened. Anyway let's get a bite to eat before I grow hungry again."

_At the Akimichi restaurant_

The chef of the Akimichi restaurant was talking to someone who was hiding in the shadows. He said "So you want me to keep Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga here as long as I can…why?"

The man in the shadow said "That isn't of your concern. Its better you don't know anything so that you can't spoil things for me and my companions."

The chef let out a deep sigh and said "Alright, but if I find out that something happened to one of them this conversation will got immediately to the ANBU black ops!"

The man in the shadows nodded and said "Understood…" and the man in the shadows suddenly froze and said "Here he comes…I'm going now before he notices I'm here."

And the man in the shadows simply disappeared.

The chef called over the waiter and said "You see those two people? Give them the fake menu, delay tactic 2 to be sure."

The waiter looked surprised and said "Why?"

The chef frowned and said "I have my own reasons…now go!"

The waiter startled and nodded quickly and ran off to fulfill the wishes of his boss.

The chef walked over to the table and with a bow he said "Ah mister Uzumaki, miss Hyuuga. With your marriage tomorrow in thought I decided to give you today's special menu."

The waiter came back with two extremely large books and with a big bang sound the books were dropped on the table and Hinata's eyes widened a bit and said "I-it's so big!"

The chef smiled and said "Well of course…these menu's have all of our greatest dishes in them so you can choose out of a lot of things…the one more tasteful than the other. Good luck with your choice. Call the waiter if you made it."

And the chef turned around and walked away with the waiter hot on his trail. Hinata and Naruto gave each other a strange look but with a shrug they opened the books.

It took only 15 minutes before they decided what they wanted to eat. They called the waiter and he took their order and the waiter returned to the chef. The chef didn't looked pleased and said "They've made their choice so soon!"

The waiter simply nodded and the chef said "I should stall them for an hour…wait…I have an idea!"

_30 minutes later_

Naruto and Hinata were still waiting for their dinner and they were getting more annoyed by the minute. Hinata said "This is outrageous! Preparing dinner shouldn't take this long! I will have a fine word with Choji's father after this is done!"

Naruto glared at the kitchen and said "Should I take care of it?"

Hinata smiled "Well normally I would oppose it but…if you don't go outside the limits of the extreme…sure…why not."

Naruto smirked "Don't worry…just a little prank that's harmless…I promise. Say, you had the duck right?"

_In the kitchen_

The chef was stalling with the dinner. He said "Thank god they have the patience of angels. Normally people would nag my head right off if I took so long."

Suddenly the door opened and a huge stream of ducks barged into the room, freaking the waiter and the chef out. The situation got even freakier when the chickens started to talk!

One of the ducks said "Hey! You ordered a duck? TAKE ME!"

Another duck said "No take me! I'm fat and juicy!"

And soon the entire horde of ducks started screaming that the chef should take them as a main course. The chef and the waiter looked confused and didn't know what to do, especially when one of them tried to grab a pan and started to sit in it, ready to be baked.

Suddenly one of the ducks glared to the chef and said "Hey, what's the holdup? Don't you have customers waiting?"

The chef looked dumbfounded and said "Huh?"

The duck sighed and repeated "I said 'don't you have customers waiting'?"

In the confused state the chef was in he forgot that he had to stall Naruto and Hinata and started to cook like crazy! It only took 15 minutes before he had dinner ready and the waiter, just as confused as his boss, took the plates and rushed to the table.

He served the dish and rushed back into the kitchen. He saw his chef standing and asked "Hey boss…where are the ducks?"

The chef looked confused at the waiter and with a maniacal grin he said "They went up in smoke…I think…ARGH I'M GOING CRAZY!"

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Hinata was chuckling under dinner and said "How did you got that idea about using transformed shadow clones ducks?"

Naruto smiled and said "I did that to Goku once. It was Vegeta's idea. He was having fried chicken and I used a transformed shadow clone to scare the crap out of him."

Hinata "I would have loved to see the look on Goku's face."

Naruto "Haha, it's engraved in my memory. The look on his face was priceless."

The two finished their dinner and left the restaurant after they paid their bill. They decided to go home. They came home and freaked out from what they saw! Their house was in ruins and at the table there was a small white note.

Naruto took up the note and it said:

_We have stolen your wedding rings. If you want them back come to the 'Panda crash bar' 10 miles away from Konoha, around 8 o'clock, with all your valuables. Come alone Naruto Uzumaki or else…!_

Naruto grinded his teeth and said "This can't be happening today!"

Hinata "What are we going to do!"

Naruto "I will handle it…I will give them something valuable…a valuable lesson in pain!"

Hinata "I will go with you."

Naruto "No. The note said that I have to come alone and we don't know who we are dealing with. I can't risk it that you will be hurt."

Hinata sighed "Guess you're right. I will clean up this mess, that way time will go faster."

Naruto nodded "Do that…I'm going to ask around town if they saw anything."

Naruto searched all day for witnesses but nobody saw anything! He searched most of the time he had left. Finally the time came that he had to go and left after reassuring Hinata that he would be careful.

_At the Panda crash bar_

Naruto finally arrived at the bar where the thugs should be. He slowly looked around but didn't saw anyone. The thing that caught his attention the most was the fact that the lights of the bar were out.

He slowly approached the bar and opened the door. The moment he closed the door the lights went on and he saw a bunch of people…people that he all knew! He saw Vegeta, Goku, Broly, Bardock, Vegito, Asteron and Itachi. Naruto looked confused and said "What is this?"

Vegeta was leaning on the wall and said "It was Kakarot's idea…some stupid earthling ritual to celebrate the last day as an unmarried man."

Goku "It's called a bachelor party Vegeta!"

Naruto "So you guys faked to break into my house and steal the wedding rings just to lure me here?"

Goku nodded enthusiastically "Yes! That was my idea! Big surprise huh!"

Naruto started to grind his teeth "Big surprise! You idiot! Think before you act! Hinata is worried sick!"

Goku smiled "Don't worry about it…it's all been taken care of!"

_At Naruto and Hinata's house_

Hinata was cleaning up the mess the 'burglars' left until someone knocked on the door. It was no one else than Tsunade!

Hinata's eyes widened a bit and she said "L-lady Hokage? What are you doing here?"

Tsunade "I've heard about the burglars and send some ANBU's to investigate. The burglars are at a bar but they've hidden the rings in the village!

Hinata "Really! Where are they!"

Tsunade turned around "Follow me."

And Tsunade rushed off with Hinata hot on her trail. They ended up near an old house that looked decayed. Hinata looked at Tsunade and said "I don't know…are you sure the burglars hid the wedding rings here?"

Tsunade looked insulted and said "I'm sure. Sometimes it's better to hide things nearby."

Hinata nodded and smiled "It was foolish of me to doubt you…let's go in."

As soon as Hinata crossed the doorstep almost every woman in town that she knew yelled out "SURPRISE!"

Hinata was overwhelmed by the surprise and at first she didn't know what was happening but a few moments later she realized it. Everything was set up by the people she and Naruto knew to organize a bachelor party!

Hinata looked around and saw Temari, Tayuya, Ten-ten, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Shizune and Anko. She said "Wow what a surprise…is the same happening to Naruto?"

Ino nodded "This entire thing was set up by me and Goku. He was hesitant at first but after a small chat he became quite enthusiastic of the bachelor party idea!"

Tsunade said "Sorry about your house but it was a risk we had to take."

Hinata "It's alright…it was done with all this in thought so I don't mind that much."

Anko said "And this is just the start…soon the real party will begin."

And Anko began to grin so creepy that Hinata feared the worst and she thought _I don't like that grin one bit! I wonder how Naruto is doing._

_With Naruto_

Naruto sat down and said "So…what am I supposed to do at a bachelor party? I never heard of such a tradition."

Goku said "Just have fun…do the things you like!"

Suddenly everyone's attention went to the entrance of the bar when the door was opened. Naruto was surprised when he recognized Jiraiya in the door opening and Jiraiya was panting heavy. He said "Am I late? Did I miss the party?"

Goku "Hey Jiraiya! No, you're right on time."

Jiraiya "Good." And suddenly he saw Broly, who looked a bit…abscent. He asked "What's the matter with you Broly? Look happy…this is a bachelor party after all."

Vegeta said "Perhaps a good advice for the next "party"…never have Kakarot, Broly and a bottle of liquor in one room. Kakarot was explaining the main lines of a bachelor party and the more he began to talk, the more Broly started to drink."

Jiraiya "So he's drunk?"

Broly "I'm not drunk. I just drank enough to ignore Kakarot's whining."

Goku "Hey…I'm still in the room you guys!"

Broly "So? What's your point?"

Vegito "Calm down you guys. This is a bachelor party after all. And if you want to complain about something then whine about Asteron…he never smiles anyway."

Asteron "Don't get me involved with your little struggle. By the way I'm here and that's all that matters."

Naruto "And I appreciate it…by the way…how did you guys raise the money to hire this place?"

Goku "I don't know…Vegeta said he would take care of it and said he got a good price by haggling."

Suddenly everyone looked up when they heard a sound and Vegeta cursed something under his breath and looked the other way. Itachi went to the place where the sound was heard. It was a supply room with a closed door. Itachi opened the door and without a warning a tied up man fell out of it.

Goku looked accusingly at Vegeta and Vegeta said "Don't glare at me like that Kakarot. He was complaining about his regular customers and didn't want to see things my way."

Goku "That's no excuse! Tying up a man just because he doesn't want to rent out the place is wrong Vegeta."

Broly "At least it's more entertaining than the crap you were talking about Kakarot."

Vegeta "You stay out of this! This is something between me and Kakarot!"

Broly, still a little bit under the influence of the liquor, said "You want to start something punk!"

Vegito started to smirk and yelled out "BAR FIGHT!"

And soon everyone in the room started to struggle except Asteron, Itachi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at the scene with a dumbfounded look on his face and he said "Tsk…Saiyans. This isn't going to end well."

_With Hinata_

Hinata's bachelor party was going much smoother than Naruto's. They did things girls normally do…just partying, talking and speculating about the future. The only downside was that Tsunade was getting drunk more and more because of the amount of sake she drank.

Suddenly everyone stopped because they could feel the ground shaking. They quickly went outside and saw a golden glow in the distance.

Ten-ten said "What is that?"

Ino "I don't know. What's over there?"

Shizune "Oh that's easy. Over there is the Panda Crash ba….oh!"

Hinata's eyes shot open and yelled "NARUTO!" and the girls started to run in the direction of the Panda crash bar…leaving a drunk Tsunade behind who started to wonder where everyone went…

_A little bit later at the Panda crash bar_

The girls finally arrived at the Panda crash bar after a run that seemed to last for an eternity. They were shocked when they saw a very strange scene. The entire bar was destroyed, leaving nothing more than small pieces of wood that could only work as toothpicks and across this mayhem there were a few bodies.

Hinata saw Naruto and said "What happened here."

Naruto stood up with a smile on his face and said "The greatest bachelor party ever!"

Goku "This isn't how a bachelor party is supposed to be!"

Broly "But it's so much better than the crap you were talking about."

Bardock "I agree…this is how life should be."

Anko looked around and asked "Where is Vegito?"

Everyone looked around and eventually Naruto said "Oh there he is."

Vegito was trying to sneak away the moment the women arrived, but when Naruto mentioned him he froze up and with a deep sigh he turned around. Anko gave Vegito her 'death glare' and said "Were you trying to sneak away?"

Vegito startled and said "No…I just…uhm…something fell out of my pocket and I'm trying to find it."

Anko "Yeah right…did you start all of this?"

Vegito smirked "No I didn't…it was namely Kakarot, Vegeta and Broly."

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and he said "The traitor never sleeps."

Goku "Well…actually it's just telling the truth Vegeta."

Vegeta "Shut up."

Broly "Please stop fighting…it really starts to get old."

Vegeta "Did we ask for your opinion you big oaf!"

Broly "You really want to go this way…don't you…"

Vegeta smirked evilly "So what if I do?"

Broly growled and rushed towards Vegeta, forcing the girls and Naruto to go into cover. Vegito became excited again and yelled "Round two!" and jumped into the fight. Goku was already in it. Naruto smiled at the scene and could feel his blood boil. Suddenly Hinata asked "Say Naruto…weren't Asteron, Itachi and Jiraiya here?"

Naruto seemed to think "Oh yeah…I wonder where they went."

Everyone could hear Asteron voice coming from a tree. He said "We're here. Unlike you Saiyans we don't like to fight for no reason."

Everyone looked up and Naruto said "Ah there you are…what are you people doing up there?"

Jiraiya laughed "We're spectating…that's what we're doing. I don't have a dead wish." Then Jiraiya seemed to think and jumped down. He said "Oh yeah…I almost forgot." And he reached into his pouch and handed over a paper.

Naruto said "What's this?"

Jiraiya said with an annoyed voice "Turn it around."

Naruto turned the paper around and now he could see it was a bank paper with quite some money written on it. Naruto's eyes widened and said "What's the occasion?"

Jiraiya "Let's just say it's an advance wedding present."

Naruto "But it's too much. I can't accept this."

Jiraiya "Of course you can. I have enough of that stuff. My novels were sold a lot."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks…pervy sage."

Suddenly everyone startled when Vegeta came close and dragged Naruto with him while he said "This is YOUR bachelor party so you can't miss out the fun."

Naruto screamed "I'LL CATCH YOU GUYS LATER!"

Sakura sighed "I think this is going to take a while…shall we go back to Hinata's bachelor party…a NORMAL bachelor party?"

The rest nodded and they went away…away from the screaming, laughing and the other sounds of fighting.

_The next day_

A lot of people were gathered on the roof. This was the moment a lot of people waited for…the wedding between Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki! On the ground, on the square, a lot of other people were gathered. They weren't invited to the roof but wanted to see parts of the wedding.

The wedding ritual would be performed by no one less than Tsunade…who was having a major headache at this moment. The people who were present were having their own conversations:

Goku was standing next to Vegeta and he said "So this day has finally come…I never thought it would come so soon. What about you Vegeta?"

Vegeta "Me neither. I never think of marriages. I find it a stupid earthling ritual that has no value at all."

Goku sighed "In many cultures a marriage symbolizes the love between two people Vegeta."

Vegeta "Why? Almost everyone here knows how Naruto and Hinata feel about each other?"

While Goku tried to explain the advantages of marriage, Temari and Tayuya, who were standing close to their lovers, were talking as well.

Temari "This is quite romantic…never thought that a Saiyan…let alone Naruto…would think of this location to hold a wedding."

Tayuya "Who cares. I never gave a damn about weddings. The thing it represents is good but the rest is a load of crap."

Temari "I agree but hey…in Naruto's case it's different. At one side you have the Saiyan clan, that Tsunade established after so many Saiyans arrived, and on the other side you have the Hyuuga clan. As long as they don't get married the Hyuuga clan still has a claim over Hinata."

Tayuya "Oh yeah…politics…how interesting. Another piece of crap I don't want to know about."

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi and Asteron were standing together as well. Kakashi said "This really brings back memories. Do you remember the wedding between Kushina and Sensei Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded "Yes, although this is a bit different but still it reminds me of them."

Itachi "Yes although a more spacious location would have been more preferable. It's getting full on the roof."

Asteron "I find it an excellent location. It has a good view and it's easy to guard because there is only one entrance."

Jiraiya laughed and said "And what about the walls? Ninja's can walk on it remember?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Like that is useful. I pity the fool who wants to crash at a wedding of a Saiyan."

Jiraiya laughed out loud "Guess you're right…especially with all the Saiyans gathered here."

The rest of the people had similar talks until suddenly music began to play and Hinata appeared at her father's side. She looked happy and yet a bit uncomfortable in the wedding kimono. She hates normal kimono's let alone wedding kimono's but her father insisted the she would wear one.

Finally the big moment came that Naruto appeared. He looked just like Hinata; happy and yet a bit uncomfortable.

Hinata was released by her father with a smile, which deserved a nod from Naruto.

At one moment Tsunade cleared her throat and the mumbling conversation stopped. With a clear voice she said "We are assembled today to celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki of the Saiyan clan and Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. Both clans are valuable to the village of Konohagakure and we hope that this union makes the clans only stronger."

Tsunade let the words sink in and she continued "And now for your wedding vows."

Vegeta let out a growl and he rolled his eyes. Naruto smiled because he knew exactly what Vegeta was thinking. He said "Tsunade…Hinata and I decided to skip the wedding vows. Our feelings cannot be expressed by words." **(AN: I really hate that soft wedding vows crap)**

Tsunade nodded "I understand…may I have the rings please?"

Hiashi Hyuuga came forward with a small box with the rings in them and handed it over to Tsunade.

**(AN: Then another lame part about until death do us part..BS…skip!)**

Naruto put the ring on Hinata's finger and Hinata did the same to Naruto. Tsunade smiled and said "By the authority I have as the Hokage I now announce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

And while Naruto kissed Hinata everyone cheered. Goku and Temari were the first ones who reached the just married couple.

Goku said "Congratulations. I'm surprised you look so fit after the things you went through yesterday."

Naruto laughed and said "Thank and you should know by now that I'm a fast healer."

Temari "So Hinata…how does it feel to be married?"

Hinata "Pretty good I must say…you should try it."

Temari smiled "I pass…for the moment."

And while they were talking an entire row of people were waiting to congratulate the people. Vegeta was the first one who only said "Congratulations." And together with Tayuya he left. Naruto didn't mind. Vegeta remained Vegeta and he would be surprised if Vegeta congratulate hit with a lot of words.

After that it was Kakashi who firmly shook Naruto's hand and said "Congratulations. What a shame your father didn't live to see this day."

Naruto smiled and said "I always feel like he's with me." Of course he didn't tell that he really WAS present. The rest of the group congratulated the newlyweds and when it was Jiraiya's turn he said "Congratulations. It fulfilled my expectations. I hope you have a happy future together. Unfortunately I won't see you tomorrow because I'm on a mission."

Naruto smiled "It doesn't matter Jiraiya. You're here now and that's all that matters." Jiraiya nodded and let other people congratulate Naruto and Hinata. As he walked away he thought _If my mission succeeds it would be even a better marriage present than the money I gave yesterday…_

Suddenly some people started to move away and a frantic person barged for the guests who were in his way. Naruto recognized Goku and said "Goku! What's the meaning of this!"

Goku quickly said "Sorry Naruto…I have to go…Temari's water just broke!"

Naruto "What now!"

Goku nodded like crazy and rushed off, followed by the others.

_Somewhere else_

All members of the Akatsuki were gathered. Only two people were actually present; Draganth and Sasuke. A body fell down and one of the Akatsuki shadows said "It sure is tough to seal two tailed beasts in a row."

Another one said "Just shut up for once Hidan or else I swear I will kill you."

The other one snorted "Tsk, like you're able to do that. I will feed you to Jashin himself!"

The other one said "Now you're the one who's dreaming."

The leader's shadow said "That's enough you two! Draganth, Sasuke. Come back to headquarters after we're done."

The two nodded. They said they 'accidently' came across each other and that's the reason why they are there in their physical form. They disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The leader shadow turned towards Hidan and Kakuzu and he said "Are you two sure you want to dispatch to Konoha? We still don't have enough information about the nine-tails jinchuuriki."

Hidan snorted and said "Of course we're sure. We'll offer that bastard to Jashin."

The leader said "No…we need the jinchuuriki alive."

Hidan sighed and said "I hope lord Jashin will forgive me for that."

Kakuzu "Stop complaining. Let's go."

And all the shadows of the Akatsuki disappeared…

_With Sasuke and Draganth_

Sasuke and Draganth ended up a bit outside of the cave, in an open area in the forest.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and said "How long do we have to take orders from that guy?"

Draganth "It's necessary for the moment. We have many people against us who don't want us to accomplish our goal."

Sasuke "I know but these 'Akatsuki missions' are boring as hell. Especially the one that I had to fight YOUR demons because our 'leader' thought we needed to investigate them."

Draganth chuckled "It's better than doing nothing. How are your subordinates holding up?"

Sasuke "I can appreciate Jugo but Karin and Suigetsu are a pain in the ass. They fight over nothing all the time. Suigetsu constantly ask for breaks and Karin tries to seduce me all the time."

Draganth "Oh well you can't expect to have only benefits when you're selecting a team. By the way what are they doing now?"

Sasuke "I've send them to Konoha to investigate on the Saiyan clan and any other developments that might be of use to us."

Draganth "Good thinking. They won't arouse as much suspicion as Akatsuki members but are they able to recognize Naruto or anyone else of the Saiyan clan?"

Sasuke "Don't worry. I gave them a full description of Naruto and the other Saiyans are mostly recognized by their tails."

Draganth "I see. Let's hope they find a weakness. I'm starting to get itchy of all this acting. I can't wait until I have all tailed beasts."

Sasuke "And then we can dispose ourselves of the Akatsuki members."

Draganth "Well actually there won't be any reason to. Let's just say a ninja received some hot information about the Akatsuki leader."

Sasuke smirked "And that one will probably warn the Hokage about that and she will probably send some Saiyans towards him."

Draganth "Exactly and that's the time when things start to get interesting."

_At the Konoha hospital_

Goku was waiting for one of the doctors. He became quite impatient because it took quite some time in his opinion. He looked at Naruto and Hinata and he said "I'm sorry to interrupt your wedding plans."

Naruto smiled "Don't worry about it. This is important as well."

Suddenly the doctor entered the waiting room and Goku hopefully looked at him. The doctor smiled and said "Well congratulations mister Goku…you're the proud father of a beautiful girl and a boy."

Goku looked dumbfounded "A girl AND a boy!"

The doctor said "Didn't you know? They're twins."

Goku suddenly felt the urge to sit down and said "Unbelievable." Then Goku looked up again and said "And how is Temari?"

The doctor said "She's doing fine as well. She is a bit exhausted but that's to be expected."

Goku nodded and asked "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded "Yes but there is one thing…"

Goku "And that is?"

The doctor seemed to hesitate but then he said "It's about the babies…we saw something…odd."

Goku "Odd?"

The doctor said "Yes. They both have tails."

Goku laughed and said "Like this?" and he wiggled his tail and he continued "Don't worry about it…..I'll take care of it."

The doctor freaked out when he saw the tail and said "Alright…please follow me."

Goku followed the doctor but he quickly turned around and said "Naruto, why don't you continue your wedding celebrations with the time you have left. Guess you guys can see the babies tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and smiled "Sure…and congratulations."

Goku "Thanks. See ya. Oh and tell the others about the babies will you?"

Naruto "Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye."

And he and Hinata turned around. When they came outside they saw a lot of people who were waiting for them. Ino said "And…what's the verdict? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Naruto smiled and said "Both to be precise. Goku and Temari are the proud parents of healthy twins."

Vegeta "Twins? Oh great…I hope they look more like Gohan than Goten."

Ino "That isn't a nice thing to say."

Vegeta growled and mumbled "Whatever."

Naruto "Well…the babies can be seen tomorrow at Goku's house. He wanted that we continued the wedding celebrations so let's go."

He turned around and said to Hinata "Hinata…why won't go with them. I have something to do now but I'll come back as soon as I can."

Hinata nodded and left with the rest. Naruto placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared.

_At the village hidden in the desert_

Gaara was behind his desk and he was looking at the ceiling. He was thinking _Why do kage's get so much paperwork. I thought there would be more to this job than ordering people around and doing paperwork. I wish for a little bit of action._

Suddenly he felt a breeze and he looked in front of him. He was surprised when he saw Naruto.

Gaara said "Naruto? What are you doing here? Isn't your wedding today?"

Naruto nodded "Yes it is but something else happened as well."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit and said "Something important?"

Naruto smirked and said "Well you can say that…uncle Gaara."

Gaara looked dumbfounded when Naruto said uncle Gaara but suddenly it struck him. He quickly said "Did Temari gave birth?"

Naruto nodded "She gave birth to a boy and a girl."

Gaara "Twins? I'll be right back…I'm going to get Kankuro."

Before Naruto could say anything Gaara was already gone and Naruto smiled when he softly said "Oh well…can't blame him."

Soon he returned with a very excited Kankuro. He said "We have to go to Konoha immediately!"

Naruto "Whoa hold your horses. You can't visit Temari until tomorrow. She wanted to rest and she won't accept company until tomorrow. And don't forget that Gaara is the Kazekage…he can't simply leave now can he?"

Kankuro let out a deep sigh and said "Guess you're right…we have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime Gaara can haggle with the elders a bit to get a day off."

Naruto nodded "Much better isn't it…now I have to go again…or else Hinata is going to kill me."

Kankuro "Oh yeah it's your wedding day. Congratulations."

Naruto "Thank you…I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. Bye." And he disappeared back to Konoha…

_The next day_

Naruto woke up next to Hinata. She was still vast asleep because the party after the wedding lasted until the early hours. Naruto stood up and got dressed. Slowly he walked towards the refrigerator and got some ramen and a pack of milk. He was in the mood for a 'light' snack. He just finished his small meal when someone knocked on the door. He stood up and thought _Who could that be?_

Naruto opened the door and saw Goku. Naruto looked surprised and asked "Goku? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Temari and your newborns?"

Goku smiled and said "Actually I should but Temari wanted some time along with the little ones before we receive guests."

Both Naruto and Goku started to talk about the wedding and the birth of Goku's children until they both looked up. They sensed Vegeta's power level that went up. Naruto said "That's Vegeta…could there be trouble?"

Goku looked troubled "I don't hope so…it's close to my house."

They looked at each other and nodded. They used instant transmission and quickly arrived at Vegeta's location. He was standing in Goku's house…or what's left of it. Everything was turned upside down and it looked like someone struggled. He saw Temari barely conscious on the ground. He quickly ran to the cradles and noticed his baby boy was missing.

Vegeta said "I came here too late. She told me it was an old man who did this and she tried to fight him off but she was still weak because of the delivery. He fled to the east."

Goku frowned and said "Vegeta, stay here and take care of Temari."

Vegeta "Hey wait a second…."

Goku impatiently shouted "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JUST DO IT!"

Vegeta was in shock. No one ever had the nerve to yell against him, except Bulma and Bra, and he never expected that Goku would do it. As he was trying to recover Goku flew through the roof and flew to the east.

Naruto turned to Vegeta and said "I'll tail him to make sure he doesn't do something he will regret later." And he flew after Goku.

_With Goku_

Goku was flying over the trees. He looked around and thought _Darn it…why can't I sense the abductor? There has to be a way to track him down. I won't quit until I have my child back!_

He noticed that Naruto flew next to him and Goku said "Turn back Naruto…this is my fight."

Naruto "I'm not going to fight…I'm just here to make sure you won't do anything stupid."

Goku glared at Naruto and said "I will do anything to make sure my new son isn't going to get hurt." And Goku looked in front of him again and while he was grinding his teeth he became a super Saiyan and started to fly faster.

Naruto quickly followed him and it didn't take long before he stopped Goku. Naruto stood completely still and Goku said "This isn't the time to think about the situation Naruto!"

Naruto "I'm not thinking…listen…you hear that too?"

Goku listened closely and said "Hey…that sounds like a baby crying."

_On the ground_

An old man with long white hair sat down. He also had a moustache and he was wearing very weird clothes. He was thinking about something…

**Flashback**

Draganth was in a dark room and he made some hand signs and soon a portal appeared. He saw an old man coming out. The old man said "What is this? Where am I?"

Draganth "I summoned you and where you are isn't important for the moment…dr. Gero."

Dr. Gero startled and said "How do you know my name?"

Draganth smiled and said "I did my research. From the information I have gained I was told you are….oops sorry WERE a genius."

Dr. Gero "Are you making fun of me because I died?"

Draganth started to shake his head "No, I'm just stating facts."

Dr, Gero "And why have you 'summoned' me here?"

Draganth "I summoned you to offer you a deal."

Dr. Gero looked interested and said "What is it?"

Draganth "I'm having some difficulty with a few people called Saiyans. I think I have a idea to place something against them and for that I need your help."

Dr. Gero "What do you want me to do?"

Draganth "I want you to spy on a village called Konoha and wait for the moment that a girl named Temari gives birth to a baby…the baby is half Saiyan and half human. You won't have any difficulty with her because she will be exhausted from the delivery."

Dr. Gero "And then?"

Draganth "Then I will use the blood of the baby to make a breed of half demon, half Saiyan monsters that will be capable of fending off or even kill the Saiyans."

Dr. Gero "And what do I get in return?"

Draganth smirked and said "After I've done everything I want to I will conquer this world and you can consider it your little playground."

Dr. Gero seemed to think about the proposal. He looked up and smirked evilly and said "I will do as you say. Finally I see my chance to take revenge on Saiyans!"

**End flashback**

Because Dr. Gero was thinking about this conversation he didn't notice Goku and Naruto. Naruto quickly took the baby away from him and only then he noticed them. He looked at the two and his eyes widened and cried out "Goku! It can't be!"

Goku looked angry at him and said "Shame on you…to sink so low that you will abduct a child…MY CHILD! You'll pay for this!"

Dr. Gero looked terrified and said "No Goku…wait…"

Goku rushed at Dr. Gero and yelled "TOO LATE!" and with a powerful hit Goku punched right through Dr. Gero's chest. Some sparks appeared and a big explosion occurred. When the smoke disappeared Goku could clearly see that Naruto made a barrier and Naruto said with a smile "Aren't you happy that I came along?"

Goku smiled and said "I am now…thanks Naruto."

Naruto "Don't sweat it. Let's go back. I guess everybody is worried. Goku nodded and said "I agree." And they flew off towards the village.

_At a temple in the fire country_

A big temple was burning and the screams of men filled the air. Hidan and Kakuzu were looking at the fire with lust in their eyes. Kakuzu was carrying a body of a bold man and said "I was sure I felt the presence of a jinchuuriki here."

Hidan "Guess you were wrong but this was a nice distraction. Jashin got a big harvest this time around."

Kakuzu "We'll go to Konoha now but we will take a detour to deliver this body and receive the money."

Hidan's face blanked out and said "You and your money. You know that greed is a sin right?"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and said "At least I can see and touch money…can you say the same thing about your god?"

Hidan's face turned red and he said "Blasphemer! Jashin will get your soul one day and then you will regret the things you just said!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said "I doubt it. Let's go before you annoy me even more if that's possible."

While the two walked away two people were hiding behind a tree. It was a bald priest and a young man. The bald priest said "Sora…you go to our friends in the east, far away from the people who destroyed the fire temple. I will go to Konoha and warn someone I know."

The young man called Sora said "But…"

The bald priest seemed to get annoyed and said "Just do it! We must make haste or don't you want to see our friends avenged!"

Sora grinded his teeth but eventually followed the orders of the priest and ran away. The bald priest looked at the sky and thought _I have to make haste if I want to deliver the message quickly._

_One day later at night_

Nothing happened after Dr. Gero tried to kidnap Goku's son. Temari was very relieved when Goku and Naruto brought her baby back. Tsunade was working around this part of the day and her desk almost broke down because of the paperwork she had.

Suddenly the door opened and she saw an exhausted bald priest. Tsunade looked surprised and said "What is the meaning of this! Why do you barge into my office?"

The priest panted and said "I'm sorry to disturb you on this time of the day but I have some very important news."

Tsunade looked at the priest and she noticed that he was extremely tired. She said "Sit down and tell me who you are and what news you bring."

The priest almost dragged himself to the chair and said "My name is Kan and I'm a priest from the Fire Temple…or I was. Yesterday morning two people arrived who were wearing black cloaks with a red cloud design on it and killed everyone. Only I and a young man called Sora survived the attack."

Tsunade was in shock and said "What! The Fire Temple destroyed!" and she calmed down and allowed herself to sink in the news. She said "Black cloaks with a red cloud design on it…must be the Akatsuki. So they've come to the fire nation at last. They must be trying to find Naruto."

Kan continued "I also must speak to Asuma Sarutobi. The leader of the Fire Temple was a close friend of his and he and Asuma fought together when they were with the Twelve Guardian Ninja."

Tsunade nodded "Alright…I'll let an ANBU get him straight away." And she called an ANBU with her and not much later Asuma appeared. Tsunade filled him in and Asuma was shocked as well and he quickly asked "Kan…did you see Chiriku's body?"

Kan nodded and said "Yes. I saw one of the two carrying his dead body. Why I do not know."

Asuma seemed to think and said "I think I know. Chiriku is famous among several people and there is a price on his dead body. I think they want to collect that bounty." And he turned to Tsunade and said "Please lady Hokage…let me assemble a team and track down those Akatsuki members!"

Tsunade nodded and said "Although I hate it to assign missions to people who are emotionally connected to it I will allow it this time. You have 3 hours."

Asuma nodded and said "Thank you." And he disappeared. Tsunade turned to Kan and said "And where is that young man you were talking about…that Sora?"

Kan said "I ordered him to go to our friends in the east. There are some strong ninja there that can protect him and can keep him safe."

Tsunade nodded. Unfortunately for Kan Sora never reached the village in the east…

_The day before with Sora_

Sora only ran two miles before he met someone. He didn't see the face of the man because he was preoccupied with the clothes the man was wearing. He was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud design and immediately thought about the people who destroyed his home and about revenge.

The person pointed towards him and said "You will come with me young one."

Sora grinded his teeth and said "I don't think so!"

And he rushed to the man. The man simply disappeared and appeared behind him. Sora felt an unbearable pain in his neck and then everything went black. The man let out a big sigh and said "It's so annoying when they do that."

Suddenly four people appeared. The leader was an older man called Kazuma. There also was a beautiful woman with long hair and blue eyes called Fuka. The other female was called Fuen. She had long black hair and black eyes and she was looking at the Akatsuki member like he was nothing more than a bug. The last one was a male and his name was Fudo. He had spiky hair that was partially slicked back and paint on his cheeks.

Kazuma said "Let the boy go if you know what's good for you?"

The Akatsuki member looked at him, although it was hard to see because he had a hood on and said "Why should I do that?"

Kazuma "I need him for my plans."

The Akatsuki member said "I need him as well. Just go…I don't have any quarrel with you."

Kazuma sighed and said "I guess you leave me no choice. Fuka…retrieve Sora please."

The young woman stepped forward and she licked her lips and said "What name should I carve on your tombstone?"

The Akatsuki member chuckled and said "I doubt that you will kill me but if you want to know my name is Draganth." He removed the hood and said with a sigh "It looks that you won't let me leave with this child. Oh well…I think I have some time to play with you people."

The young woman looked a bit surprised and said "Play with us? If you wanted to play why didn't you say so…I like playing games…I have a great game for you. We fight and I try to kiss you and you will try to avoid it…although I prefer that you won't do that."

Now it was Draganth who looked surprised and said "I think you have a screw loose woman."

The young woman chuckled evilly and said "Let's find out…here I come!" and she rushed at Draganth and she tried to stab him with her kunai. Draganth simply dodged. The young woman turned around and rushed at him again but just like before he easily avoided her attack.

She landed a few feet away from Draganth and thought _Why doesn't he use a counter-attack? He had enough possibilities. _

She was looking at Draganth who looked…incredibly bored. She grinded her teeth and said "Don't you dare to mock me idiot! FIGHT ME!"

Suddenly Draganth disappeared and Fuka felt pain on her right arm. She looked down and saw a big cut. She turned around and saw Draganth and she said "You bastard! How dare you to cut me up!"

Draganth said with a monotone face "Just make up your mind. Do you want me to fight you or not."

Fuka suddenly smirked and she turned into mud. Draganth's eyes widened a bit and he thought _A mud clone! _

He felt that someone held him tight. Fuka sneaked up on him and held him firm with her tight grip. Kazuma smirked and said "Ah too bad…I guess Fuka will kill you now. But don't worry…there are much more terrible ways to go."

Draganth smirked and wanted to make a snappy comeback but suddenly he felt that Fuka was kissing him! He suddenly felt that his energy started to flow towards her.

The other three who are looking at Draganth and Fuka smirked but suddenly their expressions changed. They saw that Fuka's eyes widened in horror as the veins in her became visible and became as black as the night itself. Her hair turned grey and her eyes became completely white. She got skinnier by the second and it didn't take long before only a pile of bones remained.

Draganth smirked and said "That's interesting…so that happens to humans when they are trying to consume my energy."

Kazuma looked mad and said "You'll pay for that you…you monster!"

Draganth chuckled and said "A monster? No not quite. I am just someone who takes what he wants and does what has to be done to obtain my goals."

Kazuma "I don't care what you want! We will kill you for what you've done to Fuka!"

Draganth chuckled once again and said "Will you now? I tell you what…I'm in a good mood and I will give you three chances to give everything you've got…after that it's my turn and to make sure you won't escape when the time comes…" and while he was saying the last sentence he raised up his arms and everyone was surrounded by a ring of red fire.

The three ninja looked around surprised and Draganth said "Now come and show me."

Fudo said "Fine! I'll send you into the depths of hell!"

Draganth smirked and said "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Fudo started to weave hand signs and he said "Then here is my first move…**Earth style: Rising stone spears!**

And as the name suggested huge spears made out of stone came out of the ground. Draganth made a simple sidestep and said "Impressive…you could've hit me if I was an old man."

The woman called Fuen stepped in and said "Let me take care of this one." And she weaved hand signs as well and cried out **Poison moth genjutsu!**

Draganth suddenly saw hundreds of moths who were flying around him. He looked around and thought _A genjutsu? This is really getting lame. These moths impair my vision greatly so I think that woman will charge in as soon as she thinks that I am totally overwhelmed._

Fuen smirked and with a simple hand sign she created a stone staff and threw it towards Draganth. She was completely overwhelmed by surprise when Draganth caught it in mid-air and crumbled to staff into nothing more than dust.

Fuen said "How did you do that! You're supposed to be under my genjutsu!"

Draganth smirked "You need more than mind tricks and mirrors to defeat me worthless woman."

Draganth looked at them and only now he noticed that Fudo was gone and behind him he heard **Earth style: Bedrock coffin!**

And two huge boulders rushed to Draganth to crush him. Kazuma smirked and said "That takes care of that. Let's take Sora and get out of here. That guy freaked me out and I don't want to stay here longer than necessary."

Fudo started to walk towards Sora until he heard a noise. It was coming from the two boulders that collided into each other. He came closer and placed his head to the rock to listen better. Suddenly the solid rock became liquid and it burned Fudo's face and it kept burning until the terrible screams stopped and Fudo was no more.

The two remaining members looked terrified at Draganth who was standing there. He was cracking his neck and said "Well that was most uncomfortable."

Kazuma looked at Draganth and asked "W…what are you?"

Draganth looked at Kazuma and said "I'm your executioner…after me there is only darkness. Well it looks like the three attacks are up so it's my turn."

Draganth started to make hand signs and cried out **Demonic art: Bodomless grave!**

Kazuma and Fuen got ready for a direct attack from Draganth and that was the beginning of their end because they totally neglected to think about the possibility that the attack could come from above, behind or…below them. Kazuma felt something hard on his leg and he looked down.

He saw that a fleshless hand was holding his leg and more sprouted to grab him. The same happened to Fuen and Draganth said "You're going to love the next part…you two are going to a tea party with my boney friends. They may not talk much but their hospitality is great."

Kazuma and Fuen screamed while the skeletons dragged them into the earth and it didn't take long before Draganth didn't hear their screams anymore. Draganth smirked and walked towards the still unconscious Sora and said "Now let's see what I can do about your position…" and he laid a hand on him and disappeared in the dark night…

_In Konoha_

Eight people were in front of Tsunade. The group consisted of Asuma, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raido and Aoba. Tsunade explained everything about the fire temple and the Akatsuki members that crossed the border of the fire nation. She said "It's your job to intercept and capture the Akatsuki members."

Aobo adjusted his sunglasses and said "Sorry to say this lady Hokage but isn't it a better idea to give this mission to the Saiyans? They are much than us ninja and we don't have any idea what the abilities of the Akatsuki members are."

Asuma grinded his teeth and with a filthy glare he said "We can do it ourselves. We don't need the Saiyans. They are not as strong as people say!"

Tsunade smiled because she knew what happened between Asuma and Broly and she said "Well normally I would assign at least one Saiyan but almost every Saiyan isn't in the village because they are training somewhere else to prevent Konoha from harm. Only Goku is here but that is because he stayed behind to take care of the baby and because Gaara and Kankuro will come shortly."

Aoba nodded and Tsunade said "You will divide in two teams. One will be led by Asuma and will have Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo as members. The others will form the other team led by Raido. This way you have more chance of finding the two Akatsuki members."

Asuma nodded and said "We will go the place south-east of the fire temple. There is a small house there where you can collect the bounty for dead bodies of important people. Perhaps we can intercept them while they are cashing their bounty."

Raido nodded and said "Very well. We will check the south-west and search there…if we can't find them there we will come to your position and plan our next destination."

Asuma nodded "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

_A few hours later with Asuma_

Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo didn't need much time to get to their location. They saw man in a Akatsuki robe leaning against the wall with an extremely bored look on his face. Asuma whispered "That must be one of the two Akatsuki members who destroyed the fire temple. The other one must be inside. Let's sneak to the roof and strike when his partner comes out."

Shikamaru nodded and said "Good idea."

The group sneaked towards the building from the back and climbed to the roof. They were waiting until the other Akatsuki member came out of the building.

Hidan said "Are you finally done with that idiotic corpse we dragged around all day long?"

Kakuzu "We've received the cash so you can quit your whining. Try to understand that…" and suddenly Kakuzu stopped talking and looked around and without warning he jumped away just in the nick of time to dodge some explosive tags. Hidan wasn't that lucky and was hit by the full blast of it.

Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Izumo jumped down from the roof and Asuma said "Damn…one of them got away. Oh well one down and one to go."

Suddenly he heard Hidan's voice out of the smoke who said "You really thought it would be that easy did you now?"

Asuma looked surprised when he saw Hidan alive. His Akatsuki robe was messed up but physically he was fine. Amazed Asuma said "I thought we hit him! Shikamaru…we did hit him right?"

Shikamaru nodded and said "I'm positive…something is wrong here."

Hidan turned to Kakuzu and said "You stupid ass! Why didn't you warn me? If you have time to dodge you have time to do that at least!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan and said "It's not my fault you let your guard down. Don't blame your shortcomings on to me."

Hidan "Dammit…just look what they've done to my robe! I'm going to get you guys for this…Kakuzu…stay out of this one! I want to take care of them myself!"

Kakuzu "Fine but watch your toes…I heard Konoha ninja are quite formidable."

Hidan "Tsk…you talk like you think they can kill me. Just watch and see…I'll offer them all to Jashin!"

And with that he got the triple bladed scythe from his back and got into a battle position. Shikamaru said "Asuma…watch out. That scythe isn't only made for battle…it's designed to draw blood."

Asuma nodded and said "I know. You know what to do right?" Shikamaru nodded and Asuma got his chakra blades and rushed towards Hidan. Hidan smirked and said "Fool…like I am going to be hit by an attack like…" he suddenly froze and looked at his shadow. He saw that it was connected with Shikamaru's shadow and he cried out "WHAT IS THIS!"

Shikamaru smirked and said "Shadow possession jutsu…Asuma hurry up…I can feel him struggling."

Asuma rushed further and stabbed Hidan right in the gut and Asuma jumped back. He saw Hidan fall down and turned to Kakuzu and said "That takes care of your partner…now it's only you."

Kakuzu looked seriously at Asuma and said "Do you really think that? Just turn around."

Asuma turned around and saw Hidan getting up slowly. Hidan said "Damn that hurts like hell!"

Kakuzu said with a little bit of bitterness in his voice "I told you to keep your guard up. It's your own fault. Actually it's a shame that you can't die."

Hidan "Shut up bastard."

Asuma turned to Shikamaru and said "Shikamaru…what's going on! Did you see any sort of jutsu?"

Shikamaru, just as amazed as Asuma, said "No I didn't see him or his partner do anything."

Asuma "So what? Is this guy immortal or something?"

Shikamaru "I don't know…he has to have a weakness."

Asuma didn't receive any more time to think about the situation because Hidan attacked him once again and he was dodging Hidan's attacks and trying to counter-attack although he knew it was futile because it looked like Hidan couldn't be killed by normal means.

While the two were fighting they both heard **Human boulder!** And some big and round rolled towards them. Asuma smirked and jumped away, something Hidan wasn't capable of because he was too surprised to act quickly enough and was hit by it.

Asuma gave Choji the thumbs up and said "Nice job Choji! Excellent timing!"

Choji smiled and said "Thank you Asuma-sensei!"

Ino and the three others from the other platoon ran towards Asuma and Ino said "We came here as fast as we could." She looked at the two Akatsuki members and said "So these are the two we are looking for?"

Asuma "Yes and I think I just found out why neither the fire temple monks nor Chiruku were able to defeat them. I've been fighting one of them and that one seems to be immortal."

Ino's eyes widened a bit "Immortal? How can we fight against someone who is immortal?"

Shikamaru "The fact that he is immortal doesn't matter. We can take him alive and interrogate him back at Konoha. Ibiki would be pleased with him because he can use everything he wants without thinking about the personal wellbeing of this person."

Asuma nodded "That seems like a good idea."

Ino suddenly startled and said "Asuma-sensei…you're bleeding!"

Asuma looked at his arm and saw a small wound and said "Don't worry about…it's just a scrape."

Hidan suddenly looked enthusiastic, like he was in a ecstasy. He looked at his triple-bladed scythe and saw a small drop of blood. He licked it up and suddenly his face changed. It looked like he had face paint of a skull on his face and with his scythe he drawed a symbol of blood.

With a voice like a maniac he said "Hehe…now you will know the wrath of Jashin!"

All people looked dumbfounded at Hidan and Asuma said "Huh?"

Hidan smirked evilly and said "Let me demonstrate." And with his scythe he made a small cut on his arm. Asuma suddenly screamed out in pain and a small cut appeared at the same place where Hidan cut himself.

Shikamaru understood the situation immediately and thought _Wait…everything that will happen to Hidan will also happen to Asuma! Let's see…he indigested Asuma's blood and he is standing inside a symbol…WAIT THAT'S IT! If I can force him out of that symbol I can stop this thing!_

But before Shikamaru could prevent it Asuma started to weave hand signs and cried out **Fire style: Ash pile burning!**

A huge cloud of burning ash rushed towards Hidan and he was hit while he was laughing like a maniac. When the ashes disappated Hidan was looking anxiously at Asuma, waiting for the burn wounds to appear. Hidan looked dumbfounded when he saw Asuma standing without a scratch!

Hidan cried out "This can't be! What happened!" and he looked around and saw Shikamaru smirking and panting at the same time. Hidan looked at the ground and saw that Shikamaru's shadow wiped out his symbol of blood. Hidan looked mad at Shikamaru and said "How dare you to disrupt my symbol!"

Shikamaru kept on smirking and said "Asuma! Attack quickly before he can draw another symbol."

Asuma nodded and rushed towards Hidan but Asuma was kicked back by Kakuzu. Hidan yelled "KAKUZU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK!"

Kakuzu "Shut up! I had enough of your screw-ups! It's time I join the fight. I want to leave for Konoha today."

Hidan "Fine but I'll take that guy who stabbed me…I'll repay him for that one."

Kakuzu "Do as you wish but make it quick."

Hidan "Yeah yeah."

Shikamaru said "Oh great now that other one comes into play."

Kotetsu said "But he isn't the smart one. He wants to take us all on…idiot."

Ino said "Shikamaru…you and Asuma take on that immortal guy. With your analytical skills I'm sure you will find a way to kill him. We will take care of that other guy…I think we need the manpower."

Shikamaru nodded "Sure but be careful…I have a bad feeling about that other guy."

Ino nodded and she and the rest went to fight Kakuzu. Asuma rushed at Hidan once again so that he didn't had the time to form another symbol. Hidan was driven in a corner and was cursing about his lack of time to form another symbol. Suddenly he smirked and it looked like he had a great idea. He grabbed his scythe and started to spin around so that the dust from the ground impaired everyone's vision.

Shikamaru shouted to Asuma "ASUMA KEEP AN EYE ON HIM!"

After a few seconds the dust started to clear and Shikamaru saw Asuma standing and was relieved…for only a second because he could also see Hidan and saw that he was standing inside the symbol once again and stabbed himself in the heart!

Asuma coughed up some blood and fell down. Shikamaru yelled in despair "ASUMA!"

The others were alarmed by Shikamaru's scream and saw that Asuma fell down. Kakuzu and Hidan used that time to regroup while the rest ran towards the mortally wounded Asuma.

Hidan smiled "Aww how touching…do you see those people caring for that bastard."

Kakuzu "I see it. Let's put them out of their misery."

Suddenly both looked up and Hidan said "What does he want now?"

Kakuzu "I don't know."

Hidan talked like he was talking to someone else and said "Please, just let us finish off the rest of this group over here."

Kakuzu started to shake his head and said "It's no use. Once _he_ makes up his mind there is no room for change. Let's just follow orders for now."

And they both disappeared without allowing the group to take revenge. Ino was trying to heal Asuma but soon she found out that it's no use and she looked helplessy at Shikamaru.

Asuma also knew that there wasn't any escape from death and asked to Kotetsu, Aoba, Izumo and Raido to leave him alone with his students. When they were gone he turned to Ino and said "Ino…listen. Please take care of Choji and Shikamaru…you know how they can get."

Ino nodded with tears in her eyes and Asuma turned to Choji and said "Choji…listen to my advice. Although eating is good you shouldn't over-eat. Use more time in training than you do in food."

Choji nodded "I will…Asuma sensei."

Asuma turned to Shikamaru "Shikamaru…you can get in to high places if you weren't so lazy…please show some more motivation when you're on duty. I have one last favor to ask you."

Shikamaru nodded and asked "What is it?"

Asuma coughed up some blood and said "Tell Kurenai that I'm sorry. I've mistreated her and I haven't apologized yet. Can you do that for me?"

Shikamaru nodded "I will."

Asuma said "I'm proud to have students like you three. Keep Konoha save and prepare the generation after you for future threats."

Asuma smiled for the last time and slowly his head turned sideways and his eyes started to close, leaving three broken students behind.

_With the Akatsuki_

The shadow projections of the Akatsuki gathered once again. Kakuzu said "We were in the middle of a fight so what's so important that you need to speak to us about?"

Pain looked at Kakuzu and said "You started that fight on your own and it doesn't help the organization in any way. I summoned all of you to give you a specific order."

Hidan looked around and said "Hey…Sasuke and Draganth aren't here. Shouldn't we wait for them?"

Pain started to shake his head and said "No…the order I want to give is about those two."

Kisame chuckled and said "I think I know which way this is going. You don't trust Sasuke."

Pain "Sasuke isn't the problem…I think more about Draganth."

Hidan growled and said "I would never trust him. That guy gives me the creeps."

Pain "I want that every single one of you will gather information about Draganth's actions. I think he has motives and secrets that are worth finding out."

Kakuzu "And what if his motives go against our organization?"

Pain "Then we will kill him."

Hidan "We'll see it when the time comes. Anyway is that all? I'm really anxious to go to Konoha. All those people…all those offerings for Jashin."

Pain "So you two are determined to go to Konoha then?"

Kakuzu "Yes."

Pain "Then wait just a few days until Zetsu arrives with new information. The information he might collect could be very important."

Kakuzu nodded and both he and Hidan disappeared.

_The next day in Konoha_

After Shikamaru and the rest returned they went immediately to the Hokage tower. They told Tsunade what happened and about the Akatsuki members they fought. Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard of Asuma's death.

Tsunade said "This will be a shock for the third Hokage. This news will also fall hard on Kurenai because she and Asuma were lovers for quite some time until recently. "

Shikamaru "Let me tell Kurenai. Asuma asked me something before he died and I want to fulfill his final wish. After that I will get ready."

Tsunade "Ready for what?"

Shikamaru "Ready to find those Akatsuki members once again and get rid of them for good."

Tsunade looked troubled and said "Shikamaru…you might want to think this over. Asuma would have died invain if you died right after him. At least wait until the Naruto and the rest return."

Shikamaru looked like he wanted to object but eventually he kept his mouth shut and left the room.

Ino looked at the leaving Shikamaru with a worried look on her face. Tsunade also looked worried and said "I will make sure Asuma will get a proper burial. Ino…I want you to keep an eye on Shikamaru. I'm afraid he will take things too far."

Ino nodded and together with Choji she left the office. After they left the office Choji said "So we're going to do it?"

Ino nodded and said "We owe it to Asuma."

In the office Tsunade was thinking and called an ANBU. She said "Get Itachi for me. I have something very important to discuss with him."

The ANBU nodded and within 30 minutes Itachi appeared in the office. Tsunade explained what happened. Itachi looked shocked when he heard of Asuma's death and said "From the story you just told me I would say that Asuma fought against Hidan and Kakuzu."

Tsunade "What are they capable of?"

Itachi "They are one of the most destructive teams of the Akatsuki. Hidan is immortal and well…there isn't much I can tell about Kakuzu. He is a loner. He killed his previous teammates and the Akatsuki placed Hidan with him because Kakuzu can't kill him when he gets mad."

Tsunade nodded and said "I see. I told Shikamaru, Ino and Choji to wait until Naruto and the others return but I'm afraid that they won't do that. If they want to go through with the mission to avenge Asuma, will you go with them? You're knowledge about the Akatsuki might be the key for their survival."

Itachi nodded "I will although it will be hard because I don't know how to kill Hidan and have almost no knowledge about Kakuzu."

Tsunade "If you can't beat them at least keep the others alive until back-up arrives. It won't take long before the Saiyans will return."

Itachi "You can trust on me."

Tsunade "Alright that was all. Would you mind to leave me alone now? I'm waiting for Sarutobi so that I can tell him the bad news."

Itachi nodded and left the office.

_With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru was standing in front of Kurenai's door. He was looking for the right words but he couldn't find them. Suddenly the door opened and Shikamaru saw Kurenai's face.

Kurenai looked surprised and said "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked at Kurenai. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out of it. Kurenai took a closer look on his face and said "What's the matter? Why are you looking so sad?"

Shikamaru took a deep sigh and said "I…I'm sorry to tell this Kurenai but…Asuma." He took another deep sigh and said "Asuma died in battle yesterday."

Kurenai's eyes widened and tears appeared in her eyes and she said "What?"

Shikamaru "I'm sorry…I couldn't save him."

Kurenai started to sob and said "How could this have happened?"

Shikamaru "When he was on the verge of death he asked me something. I should tell you that he was sorry about the way he treated you. He wanted to tell you himself but he couldn't find the words."

Kurenai started to shake and almost fell down but Shikamaru was just in time to catch her. When Shikamaru took her inside and placed her on a chair she calmed down a bit and with a little bit of anger in her voice she asked "Who killed him?"

Shikamaru "The Akatsuki. We were send on a mission to capture or, when it wasn't possible to capture them, kill them and prevent that they would see the walls of Konoha."

Kurenai "And what will the Hokage do?"

Shikamaru "She wants to wait until the Saiyans arrive. But when they come I will be gone already. I'm going to find them and avenge Asuma's death!"

Kurenai looked amazed at Shikamaru. He never showed so much devotion and she said "Shikamaru…I know how you feel…although I and Asuma were apart…I still cared for him and I still do…but isn't the Hokage's choice the best answer?"

Shikamaru "I know it is the best solution for this situation…but this isn't a matter of shinobi tactics or wisdom…this is personal…a matter of the heart. I wouldn't have a second of rest knowing that those two still roam free and alive. Asuma was my sensei and it's my responsibility to avenge his death."

_The next day_

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were standing in front of the gates of Konoha. They were ready to depart until they heard a voice behind them. Shikamaru immediately recognized it as Tsunade's voice.

She said "So you are being stubborn on this one."

Shikamaru slightly turned around and said "We are going to complete our mission. This has gone way beyond being a shinobi thing…this is personal."

Tsunade let out a helpless sigh and said "I figured as much so I took precautions. You know you can't leave on such a high mission without a leading jonin."

Suddenly black crows appeared and Itachi Uchiha appeared and said "I'll be joining you on this one."

Shikamaru smiled and said "Thank you."

Then Shikamaru looked to the left because he saw something move. It was Anko running towards Tsunade with Asher in her arms and she said "Lady Tsunade…have you seen Kurenai? She promised to watch over Asher while I would go shopping but when I went to her place she wasn't there."

Tsunade started to shake her head and said "No I can't say that I have seen her."

Anko looked worried and said "This isn't like her. Normally she is very punctual and she always keeps her promises."

Shikamaru looked worried as well and said "I think I have a good idea where she is. We will have to move fast."

Ino looked dumbfounded and asked "Why?"

Shikamaru "She looked pretty upset yesterday and I'm afraid that she went after those two Akatsuki members all by herself."

Itachi nodded "Alright team…let's go and lets pray that we are in time to prevent the worst!"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And this looks like a good time to stop this chapter."

**Shikamaru **"YOU BASTARD! You let Asuma die right in front of me!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs and says **"It also happened in the original Naruto story…but at least I won't let you whine like a little whimp like they did."

**Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit **"They let me do what!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs and inserts the Naruto disc to the point that Asuma died and Shikamaru looked at it and soon after he was in the well-known 'loser trance'.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright people don't miss out on the next chapter. It will get very interesting from that point and don't forget to review!"


	29. Chapter 27: A brave new world!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey people! Here I am with a new chapter!"

**Vegeta **"Do you really have to shout? It's annoying."

**Mnarutodbz **"I'm just happy to finish it and that I had a few good ideas I had for the story."

**Naruto glares at Mnarutodbz and says **"We'll see if that's good or not. Perhaps you were so eager to finish this chapter that the quality went down."

**Mnarutodbz looks insulted and says **"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT."

**Naruto **"dkash fahf alfhal."

**Mnarutodbz looks dumbfounded **"What?"

**Naruto **"skdlj klsfn kfhas klhfa faskfhjal!"

**Mnarutodbz **"I can't understand him…perhaps he's right and I am losing my touch and I can't write normal sentences anymore…NNNNOOOOO!"

**Suddenly Naruto begins to laugh like crazy and says **"Ha-ha just kidding…I'm just screwing with you."

**Mnarutodbz's face blanks out and says **"Very funny…you spoiled my good mood. Let's go to the reviews."

**Storylover213 **"Holy shit! I have never seen Goku made before but still I feel kind of sorry for Gero. A fist threw through the chest must hurt like a bitch!"

**Gero suddenly comes back to life **"It did!"

**Goku glared at Gero and said **"It's your own fault and by the way…how can you feel pain! You're an android for crying out loud!"

**Gero looked surprised **"Really? That's cool!"

**Mnarutodbz's face blanks out again and says **"You're still dead Gero…"

**Gero **"Oh yeah…" **and Gero falls down dead.**

**Mnarutodbz places his hand before his face and says **"Really annoying…next review."

**RedRangerBelt **"Did Kurenai go after Hidan and Kakuzu? Will they be able to get to her in time to keep Hidan or Kakuzu from killing her? Does Broly like Kurenai? Are the Saiyans back in the village yet? What kind of mission is Jiraiya going on? Is Shikamaru going to avenge Asuma, or is he going to get his butt kicked?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well well good to see you again RedRangerBelt and I see you've prepared a butt load of questions again. I always like to see that. Kurenai did go after Hidan and Kakuzu."

**Broly reads the RRB's review **"None of your business. Stay out of my personal life…"

**Mnarutodbz coughs **"You'll see…"

**Broly looks mad at Mnarutodbz **"What did you say!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Nothing. The Saiyans are still away from the village and most people know what mission Jiraiya is on right now. The rest of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Anyway for the next review I will answer it question by question because…it's very long."

**The Saiyan God **"The Saiyan God was running around his room while screaming happily "Yeah i gave the longest review ever. I deserve a medal for this." **(Mnarutodbz gives him the 'nothing else to do than write long reviews medal.)** Then suddenly he stopped and said in a calm and serious voice, "What did he expect? I am the Saiyan god. And it's good that you don't mind because there's plenty more where that came from." Well another well written chapter. This one had a little bit of humor in the beginning, then some romance, then the shock came when Temari gave birth and finally the sad part came with Asuma's death. How do you manage to amaze me all the time? Putting all this emotions in one chapter **(Authors answer: Red bull, Prozac, flowers, happy pills and even more red bull :P)**. Oh and Mnarutodbz come a little closer...little more...little more..."MY NAME IS 'THE SAIYAN GOD ' NOT THE SAIYANS GOD! READ BEFORE YOU WRITE!" **(Authors answer: Aw my F*cking ears!"** Well with that out of the way time to chat with the cast.

Tsunade: I am sure you can get the author to convert the monopoly money to real money if you just be a little more persuasive, if you know what I mean? Otherwise just beat the living hell out of him. And you should make a law that Dante would have to wear pink dresses because he tried to steal your sake, didn't he? He deserved it right?

**Tsunade **"No! I'm not some cheap skank!"

**Mnarutodbz's face blanked out **"Is that because it didn't work?"

**Tsunade **"Damn straight…what? NO!" **Suddenly Tsunade coughs **"Anyway…I can't beat him or else this story won't be completed any time soon. And I had a much better punishment for Dante."

**Suddenly Dante passes by while wearing a hotdog uniform and he says **"Hotdogs for sale…get your hotdogs."** Suddenly turns to the audience **"And the creepy thing is that they don't even have hotdogs here…"

Itachi: I was meaning to ask you this last chapter. Do you still shed ' tears of blood' when you use the mangekyo sharingan's abilities? What new powers have you acquired after implanting those new eyes and can't you just kill Kakuzu with your Ametarasu?

**Itachi reads the previous chapter **"According to this…no not anymore. According to the author's manuscript my eyes are even better than an eternal mangekyo sharingan because it's a 'complete' sharingan or…something like that…it's explained in the previous chapters. By the way…how can you make the original name 'Twilight eyes'?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"I don't know…it's better than your idea…how did you want to call it again…ah yes, the 'Awesome magnificent complete sharingan that only Itachi possesses'."

**Itachi **"Than you've should have asked me before you gave me Mardi Gras…imbecile."

Tobi: You call yourself a good boy then why do you wear that mask Tobi and if you aren't Madara then where did you get that sharingan of yours?

**Tobi **"I got them from an Uchiha because I'm a good boy!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You're not fooling anyone Madara…"

**Tobi **"Dammit…how did you find out!"

**Mnarutodbz **"YouTube…"

**Suddenly Madara appears and Mnarutodbz looks dumbfounded and looked first to Tobi and then Madara **"What the…how did you…oh never mind. You're giving me a headache…next question."

Hinata: Wow you punched Tsunade. You rock girl. Suddenly people started chanting " Hi...na...ta...Hi...na...ta..." Take a bow Hinata. And tell the author that girls have Bachelorate party not bachelor party.

**Hinata **"I did?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs.**

The Saiyans: Nice fight at the bar. Brings back a lot memories doesn't it?

**Goku **"Really? I can't remember."

**Vegeta growled **"You idiot…you've fought against me and Broly before…"

**Goku **"Oh yeah…"

**Broly remains silent and suddenly says **"Brain damaged punk."

Vegeta: You are getting soft old timer. You have lost your capability of coming up with snappy comebacks. Brolly is right, you are a punk. So kiss your title of 'Prince Of all Saiyans' goodbye Hahaha...

**Vegeta **"IT'S TIME TO KISS YOUR LIFE GOODBYE! FINAL FL…"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Vegeta and Vegeta ends **"OOOWWEEERRR."

**Mnarutodbz **"Good…I almost thought you wanted to do your final flash…but if you did that I had to use my nightmare jutsu on you…"

**Vegeta **"…damn that jutsu."

Kakarot: For that Chicken Trick, play a prank on Naruto Kakarot. That will teach him to mess with you.

**Goku gasps **"Naruto told me that a payback joke is mean and low!"

**Vegeta **"And you believed him?"

**Goku nodded **"Yeah…"

**Broly **"…sucker."

Kakarot and Temari: Congratulations! Twins ha... Wow double the fun.

**Goku and Temari **"Thank you!"

Naruto and Hinata: Congratulations on the marriage. I wish you a happy married life. Now let's do something about kids I want to see the little brats already.

**Naruto and Hinata who were just drinking some tea suddenly spits it out and they both yell in unison **"WHAT!"

Team 10 and Kurenai: Sorry about Asuma. But he was Killed In Combat (KIC). For a shinobi, there's no greater honor.

**Choji **"KIC?"

**Shikamaru **"I think he means KIA…killed in action."

**Ino **"Oh that makes sense!"

**Kurenai **"Too bad it doesn't make it suck any less."

Well that's it for today. Update soon. This is The Saiyan God signing off. Until we meet again guys...

**The cast waves goodbye.**

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing **"Hey Itachi you might want to check your pokey stash because I saw Veggie and Goku lurking around, how about as punishment use Tsukiyomi to make them view the yaoi lemon Veggie viewed at the beginning of the chapter but only showing their reactions to protect the sanity of us viewers. Oh and I agree with SuperNarutoLover that age is catching up to Vegeta since the Android Saga Krillin could probably beat him at this point. Also for prank and/or blackmail material shouldn't Goku have knowledge of how Bra had Veggie wrapped around her finger so wouldn't he also know about embarrassing moments that has happened while Bra was a daddy's girl?"

**Itachi glares at Goku and Vegeta and Vegeta says **"Don't…even…dare."

**Suddenly Itachi's sharingan changes and let's Vegeta and Goku see terrible dragonball Z yaoi.**

**Goku **"AAAAHHH MY EYES…IT BURNS…MAKE IT STOP! WAIT…I NEVER DONE THAT WITH A SAILOR MOON GIRL!"

**Vegeta **"AAAHH…LET SOMEONE SCRATCH MY EYES OUT…WAIT…I NEVER PERFORMED INCEST! DDDAAAMMMMNNNN YYYYOOOOUUUU!"

**Mnarutodbz walks into the room and wanted to ask Itachi something but suddenly he is caught in the Tsukiyomi as well **"WWWAAIIIITTT….NNNNOOO…NOT A NAKED TSUNADE IN HER REAL FORM….NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO"

**Three hours later…after the insanity disappeared…**

**Mnarutodbz **"Let's never talk about this again."

**The rest nods and suddenly Tsunade walks in **"Hey guys do you know where the sake is?"

**Suddenly Mnarutodbz falls down and is lying in a fetal position while he is sucking on him thumb.**

**Greenthunder17 **"sorry too lazy to log in anyway oh and girls have bachelorette parties

silly Goku you should have known it would have ended badly if you tried a normal bachelor party with 4 sayians

anyway last time i asked "Vegeta, Goku, Dante and Itachi: apart from Naruto and your girlfriends (if you have one) who would you say is your top 3 konoha ninjas" if i meant female ninjas why the HELL would i include Naruto unless he is really a she *looks at Naruto with a skeptical look* you're not are you? Anyway i meant who do you like as friends of sorts well obviously kakashi and Itachi but who else?

**Vegeta **"None of your business."

**Goku **"Aw come on Vegeta…he's asking nice."

**Vegeta growls **"Tsk fine…"

**Goku **"Well…I like that Yugao girl…although she wears an ANBU mask all the time…she's…" **Temari glares at Goku and Goku continues **"Not as pretty as Temari…hehe…he…he…"

**Vegeta **"Ehm let's see…" **Vegeta goes to Naruto Wikipedia **"Who's Samui?"

**Goku **"Click on the name and you'll see."

**Vegeta clicks and his eyes widens **"What the…that's just too much. How can you move like that…I mean…COME ON!"

**Goku **"Whoa wait…go to that Mei person."

**Vegeta clicks and looks at the picture **"Hey nice…when is she coming into the story?"

**Tayuya **"Don't even go there bastard!"

**Naruto **"And who do I see as a friend…I get along with almost everyone."

**Goku **"Me too…"

**Vegeta **"Naruto…and I like Itachi and that Gaara person…they know when they have to be silent."

**Goku **"What about me!"

**Vegeta glares at Goku **"Like I said…they know when they have to shut up…"

Dante Dante Dante don't you know that there is an easier way to take her booze just tell shizune about where she hides the booze and take them from her so she can't get it back.

**Dante **"Done there and it didn't work…next to Shizune there are also ANBU, nindogs and even a blood barrier…I mean…COME ON!"

Tsunade: sure you paid your debts *looks at the sky* i think i see a flying pig

anyway might as well say this have you guys ever heard of dragonball z abridged and Naruto abridged?"

**Goku starts to shake his head **"Nope…never heard of it…what about you Yoshi?"

**Piccolo **"STOP CALLING ME THAT ASSHOLE!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…you're green…not human…and you came out of an egg. Those are three similarities to Yoshi."

**Piccolo **"I'll…see you all in hell soon…" **(In other words…yes I've seen both of them.) **

**Mnarutodbz **"Perhaps…but first the disclaimer!"

**Suddenly Mnarutodbz is hit by Piccolo while Piccolo is screaming **"DDDDOOOOODDDDGGGGGEEEEE!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Itachi and the rest of team 10 were traveling from tree to tree. Suddenly Shikamaru said "Stop here for just a few seconds."

Everyone stopped and Itachi said "What is it Shikamaru? We don't have much time. If we don't make it in time Kurenai will die."

Shikamaru "I know that. I also know that if we went in unprepared that we will die with her. I have a plan."

Shikamaru started to whisper and the rest of the group nodded. They went on their way again only Shikamaru took a small detour.

While they were traveling Itachi thought _I hope Shikamaru is almost done. We're almost there…wait._

Suddenly Itachi stopped and Choji and Ino followed his lead. Ino asked "What is it Itachi?"

Itachi "Watch your step…this place is covered with traps. I think Kurenai did this. Just follow my lead."

And with Itachi's sharingan the group was able to go safely through the area and they were surprised when they saw that Shikamaru was already waiting for them. They traveled further until they reached an open space and they saw Kurenai on her knees while Hidan and Kakuzu were in front of her.

They finally reached their destination…

_In Konoha_

A group of people went through the gates of Konoha. Their clothes were nothing more than rags although it didn't look like they were beat up.

Naruto stretched out "Oh man that was one great training session. It's great that we didn't have to hold back."

Vegeta "I agree…although I could clearly see that Vegito has been slacking off."

Vegito looked insulted "Don't blame me. I did train only I didn't have so much time because I have a baby to take care of…remember?"

Vegeta "Tsk…I had Trunks and Bra and both of them didn't prevent me from having my needed training."

Bardock "Too bad that Kakarot wasn't able to join us."

Vegeta "Bwah…"

Broly "Stop complaining. You two are getting on my nerves."

Naruto sighed. He thought that Saiyans only could get along in fights and training but for the rest they didn't quite mix. He said "Let's go to the Hokage office and see if anything has happened."

Vegeta "Fine although I doubt it."

They went to the tower and entered Tsunade's office. Naruto said "Hey Tsunade, we're back."

Tsunade suddenly looked up "Naruto? Good timing!"

Naruto looked surprised "Good timing? Did something happen?"

Tsunade "You can say that again. I have some bad news. Asuma Sarutobi is dead."

Naruto was shocked and said "Asuma dead? How?"

Tsunade sighed "The Akatsuki crossed the borders of the land of fire and the first thing they did was destroying the fire temple. One priest managed to survive and give us the message. Because all of you were out training and Goku was unavailable I send out two teams of four. The Akatsuki killed Asuma."

Naruto "Damn…"

Tsunade "That's not all…Kurenai went after them alone, on her own accord. Itachi, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji left almost immediately. They need back-up."

Vegeta "Why? Itachi can handle them by himself."

Tsunade "I doubt it. According to Shikamaru and Itachi one of them is immortal and the other one is freakishly powerful."

Broly "I'll go."

Everyone looked surprised at Broly. Normally he stayed out of everything and now he was suddenly volunteering to be send on a mission. Naruto said "I'll go as well…that makes two of us. Let's not waste any time Broly."

Broly nodded and asked "What way did they go?"

Tsunade "They said they were going to the east."

Broly nodded and left the tower with Naruto hot on his trail. Naruto said "Let's fly to the east as fast as we can."

Broly nodded and they both took off…

_With Kurenai_

Kurenai was panting. Although she did her best and pulled out her best genjutsu, she wasn't able to defeat the two Akatsuki members. It even looked like they weren't even trying.

Hidan said "She had a good run…now it's time to finish this." And he was readying to kill Kurenai with his scythe. Suddenly Kakuzu stopped him.

Hidan looked surprised and said "Kakuzu? What the hell?"

Kakuzu "I hate taking the life of females. Let's just go on."

Hidan growled "She tried to take our lives!"

Kakuzu "She tried and failed. I have no desire to kill her…let's go."

Hidan started to spit to his side and said "No way! I'm going to finish her right here and now!"

He raised up his scythe and it came down but suddenly Kurenai changed into a group of crows that flew away. Hidan's eyes widened and Kakuzu calmly said "Crows…that can only mean one thing…"

And suddenly he could feel that something hit him from the back but he could also feel that the wound wasn't really serious. He looked back and saw Itachi. Kakuzu tried to hit Itachi but Itachi quickly evaded it and jumped back.

Hidan said "Ah look here…there we have the traitor himself."

Itachi looked calm to the undead duo. Kakuzu said "You're losing your touch Itachi…you could've killed me. Or is the effect of the mangekyo sharingan getting to you."

Itachi still looked at the two with his black eyes and said "Perhaps."

Kakuzu "I would say that you're a fool to fight both of us but…I don't think you are so call out your friends that are hiding in the nearby trees."

Suddenly Shikamaru and Choji came out while Ino was taking care of Kurenai nearby. Kakuzu's eyes widened and said "Those two we fought earlier are your back-up? That's quite pathetic."

Shikamaru "Let's go Itachi…use your Amaterasu on them."

Itachi started to shake his head "No…that would do us more harm than good."

Shikamaru "What do you mean?"

Itachi "I can take care of Kakuzu with the Amaterasu but not Hidan. You know that he can't die and I oppose to the idea that he turns into an unstoppable Amaterasu human torch."

Shikamaru "Guess you're right…then I'm going to take on that immortal guy."

Hidan laughed out loud "You squirt! You really think you can take me on?"

Shikamaru jumps to a nearby branch and says "Let's see and find out."

Hidan "Hmph, get here and I'll show you that you are pathetic."

Shikamaru "Well I would say come and get me…or are you just as worthless as Jashin?"

Hidan's face turned red and he screamed "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Shikamaru "You heard me…Jashin is even more worthless than the people that worship him…if that's even possible."

Hidan growled and rushed after Shikamaru…

Kakuzu said to the rest of the group "Well done to separate me from my teammate…or you people just sentenced your friend to death."

Itachi smiled, something that didn't happen much and he said "Shikamaru is smart enough to know what he is doing and we trust him." Suddenly Itachi looked more serious and said "How about we begin this fight." And he activated his sharingan.

Suddenly Itachi said "What's this…it's…it's like you have five hearts and…and it's like you have wires all through your body!"

Kakuzu looked strange at Itachi and said "It seems you are different as well. I never saw a silver colored sharingan…it's so different compared to Sasuke's."

Itachi "What do you know about my brother?"

Kakuzu chuckled "What's the matter…it looks like I hit a nervous spot…but sure…I can tell you one thing. Sasuke is out of your reach…some time ago I felt something…"

_**Flashback**_

Kakuzu was in an Akatsuki hideout just before he and Hidan were being sent out to retrieve their tailed beast. He came close to a room that was developed to train a bit. He saw Sasuke in there who was just rounding up some training.

Kakuzu saw Sasuke who was just standing there. He suddenly saw that Sasuke started to emit chakra. He could 'feel' Sasuke's chakra as well and he thought to himself _I never felt such an intense and evil chakra…it's almost impossible…not even my strongest opponent had such intense chakra._

Kakuzu couldn't help himself and shivered…this was plain creepy. Sasuke turned his head so that he could see Kakuzu from the corner of his eye. The look in Sasuke's eyes was even creepier than his chakra.

Sasuke snorted and walked away…

_**End flashback**_

Itachi "Perhaps…but I'll never know if I don't try…I will save Sasuke…even at the cost of my own life."

Kakuzu started to shake his head "There was never any reasoning with you when we talked about Konoha or Sasuke….so how about it…shall we commence?"

Itachi nodded "Finally we agree on something…Choji…stay back."

Choji "But Itachi sensei…"

Itachi "Don't argue with me…this guy isn't like any ninja you've faced. He is much more powerful and ruthless. This is my fight and I can't allow it that you fight a pointless fight."

Choji let his shoulders down and said "Understood…Itachi sensei."

Itachi got into a fighting stance and Kakuzu did the same. Suddenly Itachi's eyes widened when he saw that Kakuzu took his Akatsuki cloak off and weird masks emerged from his body.

Kakuzu said "Why the surprised face? I'm not foolish enough to underestimate you. Since you were a child you were considered a prodigy."

Itachi snorted and started to weave hand signs and cried out **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu.**

Kakuzu saw the big fireball rushing towards him but suddenly a mask separated from his body and Kakuzu said **Water style: Water encampment wall** and water erupted from the mask's mouth and made a wall of water surrounding Kakuzu.

The fireball hit the water and steam covered the area. Suddenly Itachi jumped away because a powerful gust of wind came his way.

Kakuzu saw that Itachi evaded his attack and said "I know that you Uchiha's are experts at using fire style jutsu's so I think you can appreciate this jutsu."

Another mask emerged from his body and Kakuzu cried out **Fire style: Searing Migraine!** And the mask of Kakuzu spat out a small fireball. Itachi made another hand sign again and used another great fireball to counter Kakuzu's jutsu.

Another mask came next to the mask that used the fire jutsu and Kakuzu said "Now it gets interesting…**Wind style: Pressure damage!**

Because the wind element was added Kakuzu's fire jutsu was amplified and he was gaining over Itachi. The flames almost hit Itachi but suddenly his sharingan changed and he said **Amaterasu**. Black flames appeared and it took over Kakuzu's fire jutsu and Kakuzu was forced to move away just in time.

Kakuzu "The Amaterasu…normally you don't use that technique so lightly because it takes his toll on you Itachi." And Kakuzu looked at Itachi and he noticed that something wasn't right here. Normally Itachi would bleed out of his eye and he kept the eye that casts the Amaterasu closed after he used it but now it didn't happen.

Itachi said "The effect of the technique doesn't influence me anymore. My sharingan has changed to a much higher level than the time I was in the Akatsuki."

It seemed like Kakuzu was chuckling and he said "Let's put it to the test shall we."

And suddenly he disappeared and appeared right behind Itachi, who simply avoided the incoming attack of Kakuzu. After he dodged Itachi immediately jumped up to avoid Kakuzu's fist that came from under the ground. Kakuzu's fist was connected by some weird black strings.

Kakuzu immediately followed up his attack and was able to hit Itachi but his fist went right through him.

Kakuzu came down and looked around and noticed that Itachi was a few feet behind him. Kakuzu said "Not bad Itachi. I see you can still use your abilities to the fullest of their potential."

Itachi smiled and said "I haven't even begun to use my full abilities."

Kakuzu's eyes widened and he said "You lie!"

Itachi started to shake his head "No. Now let me show you a new technique I've been working on."

Itachi started to make hand signs while his sharingan changed and he said "**Fire style: illusionary storm!**"

Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Kakuzu and the fire went up and started to float in the air. It started to change into the same pattern Itachi had in his sharingan eyes; two intersecting half circles with four tomoe around them.

Kakuzu looked at it and said "What kind of jutsu is this!"

Itachi said "You're about to find out…"

Suddenly on of the fire shapes rushed its way to Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped to the left and avoided the fire shape but he still cried out in pain. He looked at his left arm and noticed that it was covered in burn marks. Kakuzu thought _What happened? I'm certain I avoided that attack!_

He suddenly heard Itachi voice who said "Surprised? This isn't a normal fire jutsu. Only possessors of a sharingan can do this jutsu and knows the full extent of it!"

Kakuzu looked strange and said "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi said "You only see fire shaped in the same pattern as my sharingan eye but that's nothing more than a simple illusion. Its range is much wider than you can suspect."

Kakuzu thought _I see…so he combined a fire jutsu with a genjutsu. So this is one of the reasons that he is considered a prodigy._

Kakuzu was ready to fight Itachi again but suddenly he stopped. It looked like Kakuzu was in pain and he fell down. Kakuzu was holding his chest and said "What have you done?"

Itachi smirked "I didn't do anything…you can thank your partner for that one."

Kakuzu "What do you mean?"

Itachi "I missed you on purpose. I didn't just stab you…I was collecting your blood."

Kakuzu's eyes widened and he said "Hidan's curse? So that's why you separated Hidan and me."

Itachi "It was Shikamaru's idea."

Kakuzu thought _I need to finish this quick…I lost two hearts already. I only have water, fire and wind left…I need to think of something._

Kakuzu looked around and suddenly he formed an evil plan. He saw Choji, Ino and Kurenai and he thought _That's it! I attack them and knowing Itachi's loyalty he will try to save them but that would mean his end!_

Kakuzu started to change. The wires that were in his body came out and he changed into something really big. The three masks that were attached to his body started to charge up an attack and Itachi's eyes widened. He suddenly knew what Kakuzu was trying to do.

Itachi started to run towards Choji, Ino and Kurenai. A grin of triumph appeared on Kakuzu's face as both techniques were released. His plan worked perfectly! Both techniques reached Itachi and the other three ninja and a huge explosion took place, leaving the area in dust and debris.

Kakuzu smiled, fully convinced that he eliminated his opponents but suddenly his smile melted away like snow for the sun. He saw a faint, green glow and soon he saw that it was a barrier.

Kakuzu suddenly saw two other people. Itachi looked at them and said "Naruto…Broly!"

Naruto smiled "Hey Itachi. How are you holding up?"

Itachi "I was on the upper hand but suddenly he attacked the others in an effort to get me."

Broly glanced at Kurenai and saw that she was beat up a bit and asked "Are you alright Kurenai?"

Kurenai nodded with a smile and Broly turned his gaze back at Kakuzu.

Naruto looked from Broly to Kurenai and back, started to shake his head and started to look around. He asked "Where is Shikamaru?"

Itachi "He's taking care of that immortal guy. If everything went according to plan he is neutralized right now."

Naruto "I see…then let's concentrate on this guy. You should rest a bit and take care of Kurenai and the others."

Itachi "Good Naruto but watch out…he's smart."

Kakuzu suddenly said "Naruto? So the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox finally shows himself. I should thank you because now I won't have to spend my time looking for you."

Naruto "Your gratitude will pass after I kick your ass."

Broly "He's mine."

Naruto almost fell over and said "But Broly he's…"

Broly glared at Naruto and said "I said he's mine…do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto swallowed something away and said "No…he's yours."

Kakuzu said "I'm after Naruto, not you. Leave while you can."

Broly looked at Kakuzu with a serious glare in his eyes and Kakuzu said "I can see from the look in your eyes that you've killed before and that you're planning to kill me as well…let's see if you have the strength to back it up!"

Suddenly Broly let out a scream. The sky started to emit a green light and it looked like it started to envelop Broly as well. His hair started to rise and slowly but surely started to turn gold. His pupils faded away and with a second scream he almost blew everyone away.

Kakuzu thought _He's creating this chaos with nothing more than his chakra…what is this guy!_

Suddenly Broly's screaming stopped and with that the wind stopped as well. Everything was silent. It looked like even nature itself was holding its breath for Broly's awesome power.

Kakuzu looked at the transformed Broly and said "Who the hell are you?"

Broly looked at Kakuzu and said "My name is Broly. People used to call me monster and demon and you're about to find out why."

Kakuzu said "We'll see about that…TAKE THIS!"

Suddenly all three masks launched their strongest techniques and it rushed its way towards Broly. Kurenai screamed and wanted to run towards him but Naruto hold her back and Kurenai said "LET ME GO! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

Naruto "CALM DOWN! You will only in his way if you start to meddle in this fight! Just look." She wanted to say something back but then a hard sound was heard when Kakuzu's techniques hit Broly.

Kurenai bit her lip and said "It's over…"

Naruto smirked and said "Don't underestimate Broly. He's a true Saiyan and you need more than a few techniques to take him down."

The dust started to clear up and everyone saw that Broly was unharmed. Kakuzu said "This can't be! My most powerful techniques hit you head on!"

Broly "Guess your most powerful techniques aren't powerful enough."

Kakuzu started to scream of rage and started to shoot techniques at random, hitting everything nearby. After his outburst of rage started to sink away he saw Broly standing in the same spot, unharmed and with a big, evil grin on his face.

Broly said "Are you done? Then it's my turn." He stretched out his arm and a green ball appeared in it. Suddenly it looked like string came out of it, rushing its way towards Kakuzu like snakes made out of energy.

Kakuzu used one of his strings to hit Broly attack but it exploded and the air pressure blew Kakuzu away. Broly launched the ball towards Kakuzu and a big explosion that radiated green light damaged the area even further.

Broly smiled and walked towards Kakuzu's body. Broly gave it a kick and screamed towards the others "its ove…" and Broly stopped talking because he found himself ensnared in Kakuzu's strings and two of them started to enter his body.

Broly said "How did you…?"

Kakuzu smirked "How did I survive? That's easy…I enveloped myself in my jutsu and went underground just before your attack hit me. Now it's time to harvest your heart."

Suddenly Kakuzu could feel a hard fist hitting him and he flew a few feet away and unfortunately for him his strings released Broly. Kakuzu looked around and saw that it was Naruto who gave him the sucker punch.

Broly "Thanks for that one but I could've taken care of it."

Naruto smirked "I know but I got bored. Say…do you remember what we did three days ago?"

Broly looked like he was thinking but suddenly his face cleared up and he said "I think I know what you mean."

Naruto smirked "Then let's finish this bastard!"

Naruto jumped away as Broly was charging his energy. Balls appeared in both hands and suddenly Broly released them. The energy balls came at Kakuzu and he started to dodge for his life. It seemed like there was no end to those things. Suddenly, without warning, the energy balls stopped and Kakuzu started to think _Wait…something is wrong here…none of those attacks exploded…_

Broly smirked and both his arms reached to the sky. Kakuzu saw that green light came out of the ground and formed some sort of cylinder prison around him and he thought _Those ball were never meant to hit me! They were used to imprison me!_

Kakuzu heard someone screaming above him and he looked up. Just above the cylinder was Naruto. Naruto started to stretch his arms out and two big energy balls appeared in them.

Both he and Broly cried out "**Delta wave blast!**"

Naruto launched the two balls and it looked like the balls absorbed the green energy of the cylinder when it passed, giving it the impression of a waterfall made out of energy. Kakuzu's eyes widened and he screamed when the balls hit him. Almost all the trees in a three mile radius were pulled out of their roots and Itachi, Kurenai, Choji and Ino had to use all their power just to stand.

When the dust cleared Broly and Naruto saw that Kakuzu was completely annihilated. Naruto said "So that's over…let's find Shikamaru and get the hell out of here."

Broly said "We don't need to look for him…he's heading this way."

It took 10 minutes before Shikamaru reached them and Naruto said "You're late."

Shikamaru "I could've come sooner if someone didn't use an attack that blew me back from where I came from."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm sorry. So did you succeed?"

Shikamaru nodded "He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

Naruto "How did you kill him? I heard from granny Tsunade that he was immortal."

Shikamaru "I never said I killed him. He's buried underground."

Naruto "I see…well let's hope that he remains there. I would suggest we head back. My mind has been filled with ramen the last few minutes."

Everyone started to laugh and went back…

_The next day_

Naruto just came home. He was at Goku's house and caught up with him, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. When he came home he saw Hinata and strangely enough Vegeta.

Vegeta said "At last. I've been waiting for you."

Naruto "Hey Vegeta. What's up?"

Vegeta "We need to report at the Hokage tower."

Naruto sighed "What is it now?"

Vegeta "You'll hear when we get there."

_30 minutes later_

Vegeta and Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower and when he entered Tsunade's office they saw a short, blue creature that didn't have any hair. He also saw Asteron, Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto said "You needed to see me?"

Tsunade "Ah yes but we have to wait until Dante and Arsa arrive." Shortly after the two appeared and Arsa said "What is it what you want now? If this is another lame excuse to let me do a lame mission I'll kill you."

Tsunade smiled "Don't worry I have a good reason to call you people here. Let me introduce Shami."

The short blue creature bowed and said "Nice to meet you all."

Tsunade "Shami arrived here 3 hours ago and requested our help. I'll let him explain."

Shami nodded "I'm a kai from another universe…the universe Dante comes from."

Asteron nodded "I see but what is a kai doing here…in another universe?"

Shami "I will explain. A few days ago there was a disturbance in the atmosphere of my universe. It seems we received two unwanted guests. After some investigation I discovered one of them is called Draganth."

Arsa tightened up "Really? What business does he have in your universe!"

Shami "I don't know but the others Kai's said that he is up to no good and that's why I am here."

Itachi "You want us to eliminate the threat of Draganth in your universe. Who was the other, because you said that two people entered your universe."

Shami "The other was a black-haired boy with some mean looking eyes."

Itachi tightened up and said "Sasuke…"

Naruto interrupted "This is all very interesting but why gather so much manpower over here. Normally we work in squads of three."

Tsunade "I have my reasons. I chose Dante because it's his birthplace and knows how everything works. I send Itachi because of Sasuke. I chose you and Vegeta in case they need back-up. I chose Kakashi for leadership skills and I chose Asteron and Arsa because they know how demons think."

Shami "I requested the last two because the demon activity tripled since those two arrived."

Asteron "That makes sense…so when are we leaving?"

Shami "Immediately. I will send you there. But there is one rule…I heard some of you have the ability to fly. I strongly recommend that you only use that ability unless it's absolutely necessary."

Vegeta "Why?"

Shami "No one can fly in my universe so if you do it will disrupt the balance and some unknown things can happen."

Vegeta "Like what?"

Shami "I don't know…that's why I said 'unknown things'"

Naruto "Understood…I'm ready what about you?"

Itachi nodded "I'm ready…I want to know how Sasuke is doing."

Arsa "Me too…it's time to kick Draganth's ass."

Asteron "I agree with Arsa."

Everyone was ready and Shami smiled and said "Thank you…now buckle up…this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Suddenly it seemed like all the lights went out and that only Naruto and the others existed. The others started to fade and Naruto saw sparks of blue light and then it went completely dark…

Naruto woke up and he felt the cold ground beneath him. He stood up and looked around but he only saw big buildings made out of stone and Asteron, who was still lying down.

Naruto "Asteron…are you awake?"

Asteron grunted and said "I'm fine…just a bit shaken up. Where are we? Where are the others?"

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't really know. It could be that we were scattered when we were transported here."

Asteron "Then we should find them first. We are complete strangers around here."

Suddenly both of them heard a hard sound. It sounded like a piece of metal was hitting stone. They both looked at the direction it came from and saw a small group who looked strange to them.

The one who was in front said "Yo guys take a look at this…trespassers on our turf in the night…have you guys ever seen such idiots."

Another one came forth and said "We should teach them a lesson that they won't forget!"

The one who spoke first said "Yeah…no one gets on our turf without permission and gets away with it."

Asteron stepped forward and said "We didn't mean any harm. We are complete strangers here and we didn't know this place belonged to someone. We are just searching some people. Do you know where the house of someone called Dante is?"

One of the guys came forth and said "Dante? Hey Jackie…isn't that the guy of the Devil may cry agency…you know that shady private eye or something?"

The leader called Jackie nodded "Yeah, that white-haired guy with the long red trench coat. That bastard owes me money!"

Asteron "I see…the Devil may cry agency…and where is it located?"

Jackie "Shut the hell up. Your questions are starting to piss me off. Come on guys…let's kick their asses!"

Asteron said "We don't mean any harm and…"

Asteron stopped when he felt Naruto's arm on his chest and Naruto said "It seems we have to force the location out of them. I guess these are thugs."

Asteron sighed "Suppose you're right. Let's get this over as quickly as we can…this place smells."

The group of thugs got ready to rush towards Naruto and Asteron but before they could start Naruto already got Jackie and the one who told them about the Devil may cry agency by the throat and lifted them up without any noticeable effort. One of their mates tried to free them and rushed towards Naruto with a knife in his hand. Just before he was ready to strike Naruto kicked him in the gut and send him flying towards a container. A big dent was seen on the container and the thug was out cold.

The eye of one of the thugs widened and said "Yo dude…this isn't normal man! Let's get the f*** out of here!"

Another one said "Don't be such a crybaby! I'll get him…just wait and see!"

The thug reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Naruto saw it and recognized it because he saw Dante's guns. He threw the thug who told them about the Devil May cry agency to the side just before the thug pulled the trigger.

A hard sound was heard and the bullet rushed its way towards Naruto. Naruto stretched out his hand and caught it. The thug who released the shot had a scared expression on his face and said "M-Man…he caught a bullet…with his hand!"

Naruto put the bullet between his thumb and index finger and launched the bullet near the group of thugs and said "I give you three seconds before I come over there…1…"

The thug who shot at Naruto said "This guy is a freak! F*** this…I'm outta here!" and he and the rest of the thugs ran away while Jackie was screaming "COWARDS!"

Naruto turned to Jackie while his grip tightened and said "I believe you and I should have a talk."

Jackie glanced at his friend that Naruto threw aside and Naruto said "He can't help you…he's out cold. So let me ask you this once again…where is the Devil may cry agency?"

Jackie said "G-go through Hudson street and then…"

Naruto interrupted Jackie and said "Asteron and I are complete strangers here so we don't know where everything is…just simple left, right or straight forwards directions please."

Jackie gave Naruto directions how to get to the devil may cry agency and Naruto released him. Jackie looked surprised and said "Are you just letting me go? No consequences, no threats?"

Naruto "You want me to that?"

Jackie started to shake his head and said "No no no….but everybody does it that way."

Naruto "Just go away and take your friend with you. He doesn't have any serious injuries. He is just out cold."

Jackie nodded and said "Hey…if you guys see Dante…could you tell him that I am waiting for my money?"

Naruto nodded "I will tell him that when I see him."

And Naruto and Asteron turned around and left the dark alley…

After they walked for a while they could hear the sound of an explosion in the distance and they agreed that they would check it out and started to run.

_With Arsa and Itachi_

Itachi opened his eyes and all that he could see was white. He saw that he was lying on white tiles and the walls were also covered in white tiles. He stood up and looked around and he heard a voice that said "So you're finally awake."

Itachi turned around and saw Arsa, leaning against the wall. Itachi nodded and said "Where are we? And what is that noise that I hear?"

Arsa "I don't know but my closest guess is hell."

Itachi looked around and said "There is only one door. I suggest we go through it and see if we can confirm your suspicion."

Arsa nodded and they both went to the door and when they opened the door it seemed like the noise was amplified a thousand times. Wildly changing colors tormented their eyes and Itachi and Arsa felt like their ears would explode.

Itachi observed what was happening and he almost couldn't believe it! He saw people who were having fun, dancing and drinking. He shouted towards Arsa "I think this a building made for amusement and that this noise is what they call music!"

Arsa shouted back "Crazy world! Even the tormenting screams on Sodom and Gomorra are more pleasant to the ears than this noise!"

Itachi "What is Sodom and Gomorra!"

Arsa "Never mind! Let's just get out of here!"

Itachi "We don't know if the others are here!"

Arsa "Then we will meet them outside…most of us couldn't stand longer than 5 minutes in this hellhole!"

Itachi nodded and said "Guess you're right…let's go."

Itachi and Arsa started to walk towards the exit but before they could reach it a young, blond girl stood in Itachi's way. She was looking at Itachi in a way he absolutely didn't like. The girl said "You're the hottest man around…you want to dance?"

Itachi was overwhelmed by the sudden request and no wonder…where he came from most of the girls are decent and most of the time the man took the initiative. He couldn't bring it any further than some mindless stuttering but fate was merciful enough to take the decision out of his hands when another man appeared.

He said "Abbie…are you flirting with another man again?"

The girl named Abbie said "No Robbie…he came on to me!"

Itachi "Hey now wait a minute…"

The man said "Hey man…get your own chick! This one is taken…or do you want to duke it out!"

Suddenly Arsa stepped in and said "I would love to see you try pipsqueak." And indeed, compared to Arsa the man was really short. The man started to sweat and said "Stay out of this man…this guy came on to my chick."

Arsa crossed his arms and said "I clearly heard that YOUR 'CHICK' was asking him for a dance…you should decide to keep her on a leash."

Robbie turned around with a mad look on his face and said "I told you so many times to stop flirting with other men Abbie!"

Abbie looked scared and said "But…but…"

Suddenly Robbie grabbed her wrist and she screamed out in pain. While he was pulling her with him he said "I'll give you something to flirt with!"

Itachi suddenly said "Let her go…you can break up with her…you can even call her names but abusing a woman is where you cross the line."

Robbie became angrier by the second and pushes Abbie on the ground and screamed "You want a piece of me tough guy! Guess you're not afraid with such a big guy to protect you!"

Itachi closed his eyes and said "Guess you need a lesson to let you appreciate the things you have."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked directly into the eyes of Robbie. The next second Robbie let out a horrible scream that almost no one heard because the music was too hard. Robbie fell to the ground while he was shivering and started to cry.

Abbie stood up and rushed towards 'her' Robbie. She saw the terrible state he was in and said "What have you done to him bastard!'

She looked at Itachi and she saw Itachi's sharingan. She looked terrified and said "W-What are you!"

Itachi didn't reply and turned around while a chuckling Arsa followed him. Once they were outside Arsa said "What did you do to him?"

Itachi looked at Arsa and said "Like I said…I let him appreciate the things he has. I used Tsukuyomi and let him experience the feeling when everything he holds dear is gone."

Arsa chuckled "And then they call me a terrible demon. Anyway…it looks like the others aren't here."

Itachi nodded "Let's find the place where Dante lives. I think the others will try to find that place as well as a rendezvous point."

The two started to walk and would try anything to get a lead where Dante lives but suddenly their search was interrupted when they heard the sound of an explosion.

Itachi and Arsa were looking at each other and nodded and started to run to the place where the sound came from…

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi woke up in the middle of the street. With a grunt he got up and looked around. He saw no one and thought to himself _Guess something went wrong…I really hope that Kai got the right dimension…_

He started to walk and tried to get a lead on Dante's house with every random person he crossed paths with. Most of the people said "Buzz off…I'm busy." And other people simply ignored him because it seemed like they had something else in mind than helping a random person.

Kakashi was wondering why everybody was so rude around here. He saw lady and decided to ask her for Dante's whereabouts.

Kakashi asked the woman "Lady…can you help me?"

The lady smiled and said "I'll help you in any way if the price is right handsome."

Kakashi "I'm looking for a man named Dante."

The smile of the lady seemed to fade away and she said "Too bad…didn't know you were into that. The men are further down the street."

Kakashi looked dumbfounded and asked "What do you mean with 'into that'?"

The lady said "You know…the G-word…"

Kakashi seemed to think and suddenly he knew what the lady insinuated and he said "No no it's not like that…Dante is an acquaintance of mine. I'm new in this city and I lost his address."

The lady smiled again and said "Oh you're a foreigner."

Kakashi "That's an understatement."

The lady said "I don't come around much and I'm terrible with names so can you describe him?"

Kakashi "He's around the same height as me, has white/silver hair and…"

The lady interrupted Kakashi and said "ah and a red trench coat right? Yes I know who you are talking about. I've seen that guy around here a few times and it looked like he was investigating something. All my colleagues are crazy about him but he never stops to have a good time. He lives four blocks away from here. Just go to your left and keep on walking and when you see a building with neon letters that say 'Devil may cry' on it you will find your acquaintance."

Kakashi "What do you mean with 'a good time'?"

The lady laughed and said "You really are a foreigner aren't you…just look around. This is what they call a red light district."

Kakashi looked around and saw windows with red light coming out of them and in front of every house there were women wearing incredible amounts of make-up. A big sweat drop appeared on his face and he said "I see…these are all prostitutes."

The lady frowned and said "We would like to be called women of pleasure. Prostitute sounds so negative."

Kakashi "I'm sorry. But thank you for your information. I guess I'm on my way."

The lady smiled seductively and said "Or you can stay here. I'll make it worth your while."

Kakashi turned red and his eye turned completely white and he simply said "Bye." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a complete confused 'woman of pleasure' behind.

A little bit further Kakashi appeared and he said to himself "Why does this always happen to me…anyway what a strange town." He started to walk but he didn't even walked three feet before he heard the sound of an explosion and he thought to himself _What was that? Perhaps it's one of the others!_

And Kakashi started to run but suddenly he had to jump back because a strange thing made out of metal almost ran him over. He thought _What the hell is that! Better watch my step._

And Kakashi continued his way to the place where the explosion came from.

_With Vegeta_

Vegeta woke up in an alley and he started to look around. Nobody was there and he said to himself "Really…never let a Kai do a man's job."

He noticed that both ends of the alley were dead ends because they made brick walls there so the only way out of the alley was through a door. He opened it and entered the building. He heard music and saw people and he said to himself "Great…a bar…guess I'll go outside and see if I can get a lead where Dante lives. The others would probably do the same."

He started to walk but suddenly a big man crossed his path. The man looked longer at Vegeta than necessary and the man said "Hey…you're a new one…and quite young."

Vegeta mumbled "You can say that again."

The man said "Do you want a drink? It's on me."

Vegeta ignored him and walked around the man but the man said "Hey…at least answer when I'm talking to you. This is very, very rude."

Vegeta glared at the man and said "I'm busy…I'm looking for someone. "

The man said "Well…take your chance I would say!"

Vegeta looked strange but suddenly he heard the music change. It was a happy tune and men were singing "YYYYMMMCCCAAAA".

Vegeta looked very disturbed and annoyed he cried out "What is this place!"

The big man laughed in a girly fashion and said "You don't even know where you are silly? This is the Bailey, the best gay bar of the city."

Vegeta looked like he was witnessing the end of the world and he looked around. It's only now that he noticed that 80% were males and the women were only talking with other women and he even saw 2 men wheedling with each other.

Vegeta was standing there with an absent look on his face and the big man said "I'm Joe…so how about that drink?"

Vegeta started to shake his head and rushed out of the bar. The man called Joe followed him and said "That's the second time you run away from me. Are you playing hard to get? I love that game!"

Vegeta growled and said "Get away from me…I'm not like that."

Joe looked insulted and said "Don't be so mean! I'm just looking for some company!"

Vegeta "Then buy a dog…I'm not interested."

Joe suddenly looked mad and said "So you're a gay hater right! What were you doing in there? Looking for new victims. I'll show you what I always do with gay haters!"

And Joe cocked his fist back and was ready to strike Vegeta but Vegeta simply avoided the fist and planted his knee in Joe's stomach and Joe was send flying by it. Vegeta turned around but suddenly he raised his hand just in time to catch a bullet fired by someone who was hiding in the dark.

Vegeta turned his gaze to where the shot came from and someone came out of the darkness and into the light of the street lantern. He saw a woman with short black hair. She was wearing a white blouse, very short pants, high boots and she was carrying a big bag on her back. The most distinctive feature of her was that she had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was red.

She clapped and said "Nice reflexes."

Vegeta smirked and said "Well thank you."

The woman said "That's not going to help you all day you know."

Vegeta "I'm not planning to…so why are you shooting at me?"

The woman smirked "I normally have that habit when I'm standing in front of demons."

Vegeta cramped up a bit and said "Demon? I'm not a demon."

The woman kept on smirking and said "I saw what you did to that man…there is no way your average Joe can pull that off."

Vegeta shrugged "I never said I was a weakling. I only said I'm not a demon."

The woman chuckled and said "That's what every demon says. Well…I don't have all day so let's start this game up."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and said "So you want to play…fine…I'm in a good mood right now, probably because of that kick I gave just now, so I'm giving you the first move."

The woman smirked again and said "Well thank you…let's start with a blast!"

She got the bag from her back and revealed a big bazooka. She quickly aimed towards Vegeta and pulled the trigger. A big projectile was launched at Vegeta and it exploded on contact. Everybody who was on the street ran away, like they always did when something happened. Dust covered the area and the woman snorted and said "Now that was no fun…he didn't even try to dodge it."

She turned around and was ready to walk away but she stopped when she heard someone whistle. She slowly turned around and saw Vegeta standing there…unharmed. He said "If that's the best you can do you are in a lot of trouble lady."

The woman looked surprised and said "There hasn't been a demon that was able to withstand my Kalina-Ann!"

Vegeta "Like I said before…I'm not a demon." And while he was speaking he disappeared and the woman could hear that the last word came from behind but before she could turn around she was in a full Nelson.

The lady grunted and said "Alright…make it quick and painless."

Vegeta said "I have a better idea. I will ask you something and if you answer me I will release you."

The woman looked surprised and said "What is it?"

Vegeta "I'm looking for someone called Dante."

The woman said "He's gone for some time now."

Vegeta "No he is back. Where can I find him?"

The woman said "You can try his office but if you are looking for a way to kill him then I can save you the trouble…his skills are way better than mine."

Vegeta "I'm not trying to destroy him woman! I am just looking for his place so that I can meet up with my brothers in arms so that we can fend off some demon."

The woman looked surprised and said "If that's the case why didn't you say so!"

Vegeta said "You didn't give me much choice…the only thing you said was 'demon', 'demon' and 'demon'."

The woman said "Alright I get the point. Just release me and I will take you to Dante's office."

Vegeta released her but the lady immediately reached for her guns and said "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe your story!" and she pulled the trigger and held it until the gun was empty. Suddenly she got a terrified look on her face when she saw that her shots didn't have any effect whatsoever.

Vegeta stretched out his arm to the side and released a beam of energy towards a canister. The canister was reduced to nothing and Vegeta said "I can do that to you as well if you don't take me to Dante's place as soon as possible." And Vegeta stretched his arm forward and said "You have three seconds…1…2…" and with the number two light appeared in Vegeta's hand and the lady said "Alright….I will take you there."

Vegeta turned around and said "You won't have to anymore…Dante is almost here." And while he was speaking Dante came around the corner.

The eyes of the lady widened and she said "Dante IS back…so that means you were telling the truth."

Suddenly Vegeta looked distracted again and said to himself "Several higher powerlevels are on their way here…"

Before he could talk further Dante reached them and Dante said "Hey Vegeta…did you come here for the explosion as well?"

Vegeta glared at Dante and said "No…I was here when it happened and that crazy woman over here is the reason that explosion occurred."

Dante looked and said "L-Lady? Did you use Kalina-Ann on him!"

Lady nodded and said "Yep…without any result. You know this guy?"

Dante "He's with me. We just came back but I and some other people were scattered around the city."

Lady "Came back from what?"

Dante "It's a long story. Do you know where the others are Vegeta?"

Vegeta "They will be here soon."

Lady "How do you know that?"

Vegeta "I can sense their energy."

Lady "Their what?"

Dante sighed "That's also a long story."

The first that arrived at the scene were Asteron and Naruto. Naruto saw Vegeta, Dante and Lady with her big bazooka and Naruto said "Hey Vegeta…good to see you here."

Vegeta nodded and Naruto asked "What happened?"

Vegeta explained what happened and Naruto nodded. Naruto looked at Dante and said "By the way…some guy named Jackie asked me to remind you that you owe him money."

Lady interrupted and said "That can be said about all the people in this hellhole and don't bother to remind him about it…he never pays anyone back."

Suddenly Itachi and Arsa arrived and Lady tightened up immediately and brought forth her Kalina-Ann and she shouted "Watch out you guys…there is a demon!"

Dante stopped her immediately and said "Don't do that Lady…he is on our side. I can tell you about it but it is another long story…"

Before Lady could make a comment Kakashi appeared and suddenly Lady wasn't interested in Arsa or Dante anymore. She said "And who might you be?"

Dante's face blanked out and thought _She really has a twisted sense of taste when it comes to men._

Dante coughed and said "That's Kakashi. I would say we would leave this place before any unwanted guests arrive…like the police."

Everyone nodded and they followed Dante to his 'office'. When they entered they saw a blond woman covered in leather sitting on the big chair behind a desk and the woman said "Dante? DANTE YOU ASSHOLE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME! DON'T YOU KNOW DEMON ACTIVITY HAS TRIPLED RECENTLY!"

Dante put a finger in his ear and turned it around and with a casual voice he said "I heard something about it but you don't have to shout. I was busy with a mission someone hired me to do."

The woman snorted and said "Yeah right…just like a couple of years ago when you told me that. I thought you were on a mission but there you were, in the Bahama's, catching some sun and waves."

Asteron stepped forward and said "It's the truth. He has been helping us with a little demon problem miss."

The woman looked surprised and said "Well I hope you get paid well for this mission…so why are you back and who are all these people?"

Dante started to explain where he was all this time and why they have come here. Both Lady and the blond woman looked surprised and at the end of the story the blond woman said "So let me get this right; You've been in another universe this entire time to fight a demon called Draganth, who is probably more powerful than Mundus, two of your companions are aliens called Saiyans, that big guy over there is a demon who wants to destroy the king of his planet, the one with the long white hair is some sort of universal guardian and the Cyclops and the one with the long black hair over there is are ninja's…sorry but you must understand that I don't believe it that easily."

Dante "Aw but Trish please…you can see that those two guys have tails right?"

Trish "Oh so they are immediately aliens? It can also mean that they are freaks of nature!"

Vegeta cramped up and with a mad voice he said "NOW WAIT A MINUTE!"

Lady "Well Trish…although it's hard to believe…that guy with the widow's peak is incredibly strong. He even survived a direct hit from Kalina-Ann."

Trish looked at them and said "Well…it can be. I mean…that widow's peak is just too ridiculous for normal standards and…"

While Trish went on about bringing up negative things about Vegeta Naruto saw that Vegeta started to shake more and more of pure rage. He noticed that it wouldn't take long before Vegeta's anger would explode.

Naruto gave a barely noticeable sign to the others who immediately recognized the danger. They stepped back and finally Trish crossed the line when she said "And I mean…well that tail could mean he's alien…or it can mean that he's a hybrid between a man and a monkey and that would prove Darwin's theory…"

Suddenly Vegeta exploded! He screamed and released quite some energy. Strong winds messed up the inside of the office and the windows exploded. Trish was blown of the chair and was holding on to the desk to prevent she would fly against the wall. Lady was on the ground and made herself as small as possible.

Finally it stopped and Vegeta was still panting of anger. Naruto said

"Are you done?"

Vegeta "I...I will…reduce her to space dust…"

Naruto "Vegeta…you know what we've talked about. We are not turning our allies to space dust."

Dante walked towards Trish and said "Now do you believe me?"

Trish nodded and said "That was obvious enough."

Lady got up and sneaked her way towards Kakashi and she said "That means that you're a real ninja…how cool. I always loved ninja's."

A big sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's head and Lady continued "I wonder what's behind that mask…"

She quickly reached towards Kakashi's face and pulled down the mask. Everyone looked shocked and Kakashi said while his visible eye looked like an arc and said "Another mask." ***AN: I HATE HIM!"**

Dante "Just leave him alone Lady…we have more important things to do…like tracking down Draganth…you remember Draganth Lady?"

Dante added that last sentence because Lady was still looking at Kakashi and with a slow voice she said "Yeah…Draganth…powerful demon…wants something from here but you don't know what."

Dante smirked "Yeah…I'm surprised you heard that because I think your thoughts is in pervert land with Kakashi over there."

Lady looked annoyed and Kakashi sighed and said "And when was the last time you've been there…although I think you're a 'hands-on' kind of person."

Dante's face blanked out and said "And you are saying that while my wife is in the room." ***AN: Yes…in this story they are married…deal with it :P***

Arsa "Would you pathetic people stop with changing the subject."

Dante "You're right. Let's start. Trish, can you ask 'the bomb', Dweezer and Lance about the increased demon activity and Draganth? Lady, you ask Sfinx, Roulette and One-eye. We will ask Lorette, Steam and Hamlet."

Vegeta "What kind of name is Dweezer?"

Dante "Our informants aren't used to be called with their normal names…we use their nicknames."

Vegeta nodded but Lady said "Dante…I'm not part of your crew so I expect money from this."

Asteron "This isn't the time to get materialistic. You don't know what Draganth can do. He can fire up every demon around him and use them against you people, he has no mercy and above all he will do anything that is necessary to get his way."

Lady "I need money to live so deal with it."

Dante smirked and said "I know…if you help us out you will get a kiss from Kakashi when this is over."

Kakashi's eye went completely white and said "HEY NOW WAIT A MINUTE!"

Lady seemed to think and said "That and the half of my usual fee."

Dante "25% of your fee."

Lady "Fine…we have a deal."

Kakashi looked hopeless and said "Don't I have anything to say in the matter?"

Asteron leaned towards Kakashi and whispered "It's for the greater good. The sooner we find Draganth the better."

Naruto "Then let's go."

Everyone nodded and they went on their way. Once they got outside Vegeta said "So we are supposed to go to that Lorette person first right?"

Dante nodded and said "Yes but before we go there I have to warn you guys. She lives on Pergury Street. That is the red light district."

Kakashi shudders but no one seemed to notice.

Dante nodded and he said "Don't accept any gifts there because they don't give gifts…you have to pay for everything. Don't stop walking until I tell you to stop or else you will be swarmed by prostitutes."

Kakashi coughed and said "Correction…women of pleasure."

Dante looked at Kakashi and said "You've been there?"

Kakashi "I ended up there when we were send here…it's not my fault."

Dante "Anyway…let's go."

While they were walking a car passed them by and Kakashi said "Dante…what are those things?"

Dante "What things?"

Kakashi "Those things made out of metal. One of those things almost ran me over."

Dante "Oh those. Yeah those are cars. They are made out of metal and instead of horses we use engines that need gasoline."

Kakashi "I see…these cars are your means of transportation."

Dante nodded and said "I promise to give you a ride but first we have better things to do."

They continued to walk towards the red light district. When they arrived they heard all different kind of comments. Some were calling out to Dante, Arsa, Kakashi and Itachi and others were complaining that it is immoral to bring young people to the red light district.

Everyone simply ignored their comments and finally they reached the biggest building in the area. Dante says "It's here. I hope she is present. She likes to switch places every now and then."

Dante knocked on the door and soon a middle aged woman opened it. She noticed Dante and said "Ah Dante. Are you here for business or have you finally changed your mind about our offer?"

Dante smirked and said "Sorry Odelia but I'm here for business…as usual."

Odelia started to shake her head "What a waste."

Dante "Yeah right…anyway is Lorette available?"

Odelia "Yeah she is here. Just wait, I will check if she is willing to see you."

Dante nodded and Odelia closed the door. It took five minutes before she opened it again and she said "Lorette will see you now. She will be delighted that you've brought so many nice men this time around although next time you can leave the kids at home."

Vegeta cursed under his breath and everyone entered the building. They followed Dante and they ended up in a pretty big office. Kakashi was surprised that he saw the same woman that helped him on his way.

Lorette looked up and noticed Kakashi and said "Ah there you are…so you couldn't stop thinking about me?"

Dante "Stop the teasing Lorette. We're here for business."

Lorette sighed and said "It's always the same with you. Well let's hear it."

Dante "As you might know the demonic activity increased since recently."

Lorette nodded and said "Yes I've noticed. Some of them even bothered a few of my girls."

Dante "I see so you must have some interest for helping us. We're looking for two individuals. One is a young man, almost a child and he looks a bit like Itachi over here. The other is a man with long red hair. They are called Sasuke and Draganth."

Lorette seemed to think and it looked like she was running the name Draganth over and over and finally she said "I heard the name Draganth before. Two days ago one of my girls reported that she was interrogated by some demon who wanted some information about you and your activities. Fortunately for you she didn't know anything about your demon hunting career. She told me that the demon said 'If I don't find anything out Draganth and Sasuke are going to kill me'."

Dante looked surprised "So Draganth already attracted some demons to his side."

Lorette nodded "It seems like that…I can't say I know anything more than that."

Dante smiled "It's enough. Thanks for your help Lorette."

Lorette "Don't mention it. I just want things to turn back to the way it went before. Those demons really start to annoy me."

Dante "If we gather enough information we will deal with the problem."

Lorette nodded and Dante and the group left. Dante said "Next we will pay Steam a visit."

Vegeta "Where can we find him?"

Dante "Near the place I found you. He normally goes to the Bailey this day but I hope he skipped it today. Last time I barely got out with my clothes intact."

Vegeta started to shudder and the group left. It took them ten minutes to reach the street and he saw a man wearing black clothes with glitters on them and Dante said "Hey Norman, have you seen Steam today?"

The one called Norman said "Hey Dante. Well I did see him but some idiotic kid kicked him in the gut and he is still recovering from it. Poor Joe."

Vegeta cramped up and Naruto noticed it. He asked the guy called Norman "Does that 'idiotic' kid had a widow's peak?"

Norman "Yeah. Joe said he is a gay hater."

Dante whined "Aw Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared at Dante and said "Don't blame me…that guy practically assaulted me after he tried to seduce me."

Dante "This will make things harder. You just wait outside when we enter Steam's place."

Vegeta shrugged "Fine I don't give a damn anyway."

Dante thanked Norman and walked towards a house nearby the Bailey and he knocked on the door. Everyone heard a soft voice "The door is open. Come in."

Everyone, except Vegeta, went inside. Joe was lying on the couch while he was still holding his stomach and said "Hi Dante. Sorry I didn't open but I barely have the strength to get up."

Dante "So I heard."

While Dante and Joe were talking Itachi whispered in Kakashi's ear "I wonder why they call him Steamer?"

Suddenly Joe said "So Dante…you bothered to come to my house so that must mean you're in need of information."

Dante smirked "You said it."

Joe got a pack of cigarettes and lit it up. He inhaled the smoke and said "Alright what do you want to know?"

Dante "We're looking for two people. One young man and a demon that's called Draganth. The young man is called Sasuke and he has black hair and black eyes. The other is called Draganth and he has long red hair."

Joe coughed and while he put out his cigarette he got another one, lit it up and said "Well I don't know anything about a demon called Draganth but I did see the young man you mentioned. He's quite cute and he reminds me of that guy." And Joe pointed towards Itachi.

Dante "Where did you see him?"

Joe coughed again and said "I saw him near the Bailey. He asked everyone where he could find you and what your most visited places are. He even had a small group of demons with him and those bastards killed Joy."

Kakashi looked up and said "Your girlfriend?"

Joe suddenly laughed and said "No no…I don't go that way but Joy was a man that you people call a drag queen."

Kakashi started to shudder while Joe started to cough again. Dante said "Do you have any idea where they came from? They must have a base or something?"

Joe "That I don't know. They came out of the sewers and disappeared the same way." And Joe put his cigarette out in the ashtray and lighted another cigarette. Dante said "Thank you for your intelligence Joe. What will it cost me?"

Joe exhaled some smoke and said "It depends. If you kill those demons that killed Joy you have to pay 10 and if you don't then it will be 15."

Dante "Then I will make sure I will kill them."

Joe smiled and said "And next time bring the other 5 you still owe me from last time."

Dante turned around and said "Yeah yeah I won't forget"

They left the building and Vegeta joined them and Itachi said "Now I know why you people call him Steamer…but he is pretty cheap if you only have to pay 10 or 15…well I don't know your currency but it sounds pretty cheap."

Dante smirked and said "We have dollars here and it isn't money he is talking about. He likes to get paid in cigarettes….and I don't mean loose cigarettes but whole packages with 30 cigarettes in each package."

Itachi started to shake his head "Well at least you people found a suiting nickname for him and now to visit the last one…what was his name again?"

Dante "Hamlet. He owns a…questionable bar in Barbary Street. We need to be a bit persuasive with that one…the dirty pig."

The group started to walk and finally they reached the pub. It looked rundown and it certainly wasn't a bar that would attract tourists or people who have more than 10 dollars to spend.

Dante and the others entered the bar and Naruto suddenly said "Man…what is that horrible smell!"

Dante said "That would be Hamlet."

Vegeta cursed because if there was one thing he hated it's a horrible smell. The flood of curses that came out of Vegeta's mouth didn't relieve him but it did cause that the owner came from the backroom.

He was extremely fat…or rather obese and his face looked more like a pig than a man and he was covered with boils and warts. He noticed Dante and he startled and with his unpleasant voice, that sounded more like the grunting of a pig, he said "D-D-Dante? You're back?"

Dante "It seems so."

Hamlet said "W-What are y-you doing here?"

Dante "Certainly not to drink your poison. I'm here for information."

Hamlet "I-I don't know a-anything."

Dante smirked evilly and said "You always say that when I come here but after a few punches you always spill the beans. So just to save time I will start with the beating instead of asking my question. It will save time that way."

Hamlet looked terrified and said "N-No please…w-what do you want t-to know?"

Dante kept on smirking and said "Now that's what I like to hear. We are looking for two new players in town by the name of Sasuke and Draganth. What do you know about them?"

Hamlet startled and said "Sasuke and D-Draganth? Never h-heard of them."

Arsa stepped forward and said "He's lying. Shall I do the punching this time?"

Hamlet looked even more terrified and he said "I-I can't s-say anything…t-they would kill me!"

Arsa smirked evilly and said "And who gave you the impression we wouldn't?"

Hamlet "Y-You're supposed to b-be the good guys right? The fighters against the darkness and t-the protectors' o-of the i-innocent?"

Arsa shrugged "Nobody is perfect…"

Hamlet seemed to think and said "T-They a-are a-after y-your Sparda's weapon a-and something e-else but I-I don't know what that is."

Dante startled and said "They are after Force Edge? So that's why they are asking everyone where I am and where I normally go. What about that other thing...any indication?"

Hamlet "No…although…ah yes. That guy with the red h-hair said 'we will find him soon and your eye problem is over'."

Itachi "Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan is effecting his eyesight…but how does he think to solve that here?"

Dante "Don't worry about that! Worry about what will happen if someone like Draganth will be able to get Force Edge!"

Kakashi "What's Force Edge?"

Dante "It's a sword with most of my father's power in it. Last time I used it I kicked ass but I decided to hide it so that it can't get into the wrong hands."

Arsa "I heard about that sword before…we can't let it get into Draganth's hands! Hey do you know where he operates from you piece of bacon!"

Hamlet said "Hey that's now way to talk to me you big oaf!"

Suddenly Arsa's look intensified and a faint red glow appeared in them and Hamlet was shivering and he said "I-In the sewers. It's under the intersection of Barlington Street and Lester Avenue. If you go below you follow the path, take the second left, the third right and the last left you will get into a big hall and there they are."

Dante smirked "You really can't shut up when you're scared do you?"

Hamlet remained silent and Arsa turned around and said "Let's go. The smell that's around here is getting to me."

Arsa left the building together with the others. Dante said "Let's return to the office to meet up with Trish and Lady."

Vegeta "What for? We know where it is so why would we need them?"

Dante "Because we don't know how many demons are in the sewers. We have to return anyway and get my car because it's pretty far away and you people may not fly here remember?"

Vegeta growled and Dante said "Does anyone know how to drive a car?"

Kakashi and Itachi started to shake their heads. They didn't even know what a car was before recently. Naruto neither. Arsa shook his head and said "I never drove a car but I can ride on a motorcycle."

Vegeta stepped forth "I drove a car before…only that car didn't have wheels because it levitated in the air but I think I can manage."

Dante "That won't do. If the police see you driving…"

Vegeta interrupted "If they see me they're in for a surprise."

Dante shrugged "It's your responsibility…just don't mess up my second car."

They went to the Devil may cry agency where Trish and Lady were already waiting. Trish asked "Any luck?"

Dante nodded "That filthy piece of bacon knew where Draganth is hiding and he knew what they are after."

Trish "What is it?"

Dante "It seems Draganth is after Force Edge."

Trish startled and said "We have to stop him. Who knows what will happen if a demon gets that sword."

Dante "I hid it carefully and I doubt that they know where it is."

Lady "So what's the plan? I heard from Sfinx that that Draganth person is quite nasty."

Dante "We're going to take them on. We have enough manpower to storm the sewer."

Trish "I really hate sewers. Why don't demons ever choose someplace classy to hide?"

Dante shrugged and said "I will take Itachi, Asteron and Kakashi with me. Arsa will take the Harley and Vegeta will drive you and Naruto to the intersection between Barlington Street and Lester Avenue."

Trish looked at Vegeta and said "Isn't he a bit too young to drive?"

Vegeta cramped up a bit and said "For your information I must say that I am older than you and Dante combined. My body has just been restored to a younger version to blend into the ninja world."

Trish looked strange and turned her gaze to Dante and Dante nodded. Trish said "Fine than you drive." And she turned to Naruto "And what about you? Are you old as well?"

Naruto smirked "Nope I'm truly a teenager. Sorry to disappoint you."

Lady nodded and said "Well at least try to keep up with me this time."

Dante smirked and they walked to the garage. There was one white and one black convertible and a custom Harley. Arsa got on the motorcycle and said "I'm ready to go when you people are."

Dante and the others went in the white convertible and Vegeta, Trish and Naruto got in the black one. Lady was already outside because she parked her motorcycle on the street.

Dante said "Hey Vegeta! Just follow me alright!"

Vegeta nodded and started to car. Dante started the car as well and they drove off. They passed the streets and finally they came to a highway that was quite empty. Kakashi said "Is this big road always this empty?"

Dante "No normally it's as crowded as a sale of a famous clothing store. I don't trust this."

Trish, who was sitting in the back seat said "This can't be good…I don't like this place now."

Vegeta "I noticed that there are enemies here."

Naruto untied his seat belt, stood on the seat and said "Vegeta, drive in front of Dante."

Vegeta looked surprised but suddenly a smile appeared on his face and he said "I know what you are going to do. Hold tight."

Vegeta's foot came down and the car increased its speed. Vegeta maneuvered the car in front of Dante and Dante shouted "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Suddenly small Ki-balls appeared in Naruto's hands. Just a second later a bunch of small demons appeared in front of Vegeta's car. The small demons floated their way towards Vegeta's car but Naruto shot everything that moved.

Dante nodded in appreciation but he suddenly saw something move in the rearview mirror and turned his head around. He saw that small demons spawned behind them as well.

Arsa, who was riding in the back, already noticed the demons. Because Arsa was the closest target the small demons tried to attack him. Arsa increased the speed of the motorcycle and the demons chased him. Suddenly he jumped up, released a series of fireballs, used Dante's car as a stepping stone and got back on the motorcycle before it crashed.

Dante snorted "Tsk…showoff."

Suddenly one smaller demon appeared. It looked like it survived Arsa's attack. It rushed its way towards Arsa but Arsa simply stretched out his arm, got the demon by the throat and snapped it like it was a twig.

Three of the smaller demons came through and Itachi used his **Great fireball jutsu** to eliminate two demons. Kakashi charged his Chidori and jumped towards the last demon to eliminate it but Kakashi slightly forgot that he was on a driving vehicle and it looked like he would fall on the road but Vegeta noticed the danger and used the brakes so that Kakashi fell in the black convertible.

Kakashi said "Nice driving! Thanks Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked concentrated on the road and said "We're not out of the woods yet…I sense a higher powerlevel in front of us."

Kakashi looked in front of him and saw a big dark shadow. It covered the highway completely. They were closing in on it pretty fast but suddenly the big demon shot a beam of fire from its mouth.

Naruto jumped on the hood and cupped his hands at his side and said "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Because of the sheer power that Naruto put in the attack the windshield of the car exploded and a big beam made out of blue energy left Naruto's hands.

It connected with the beam of fire and consumed it completely and it connected with the demon. The demon exploded from Naruto's Kamehameha wave and everyone could feel the strong wave that was created by the shockwave of the explosion.

Naruto jumped back into the seat and Vegeta said "Nice one…not did you only manage to destroy a demon but you also managed to piss Dante off."

Naruto said "What do you mean?"

At the same time Dante shouted "NARUTO! YOU BROKE MY GODDAMN WINDSHIELD!"

Naruto smirked, put his arm in the air and flipped Dante off, which caused that Vegeta had a big laughing fit.

Trish thought _Oh man and I thought Mundus was powerful…this TEENAGE boy just eliminated a bunch of demons without any physical contact and without guns._

The group continued their way into the dark night, ready to face Draganth but who knows how many followers he has…

* * *

**Mnarutobdz **"And that concludes another chapter."

**Naruto walked into the room and it looked like he was having a problem. Mnarutodbz saw it and asked **"What's the matter Naruto?"

**Naruto suddenly woke up from his thoughts and said **"Oh no I was just wondering something."

**Mnarutodbz **"What were you wondering about Naruto?"

**Naruto **"Well…it might seem odd but…what color would Shami get if someone strangled him?"

**Mnarutodbz looked surprised and said **"I…I don't know!"

**Mnarutodbz seemed to think and whispered something in Naruto's ear. 5 minutes later Vegeta was standing in front of Shami and said **"I heard it from Mnarutodbz…you send me to that gay bar on purpose!"

**Shami looked terrified and stuttered **"No…no I haven't. I don't have the right to do that because I am not a main character!"

**Vegeta **"Excuses! Prepare to pay the price!" **and Vegeta starts to strangle the small blue Kai.**

**Mnarutodbz and Naruto were observing very closely and Naruto said **"Darn I lost five bucks…you were right Mnarutodbz…he doesn't change color."

**Mnarutodbz does a victory dance and says **"Please people don't forget to review! I'm off and I will think how I will spend these 5 bucks! GODSPEED!"


	30. Chapter 28: Sorrow

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello there! Here I am with the new chapter of the Saiyans new adventure!"

**Dante walks in, with a blackberry in his hand, while he has a frown on his face. Mnarutodbz looks at him and asks **"Is there something Dante? It looks like you are thinking about something."

**Dante looks at Mnarutodbz and says **"I'm looking at your other crossover, Naruto doesn't cry, and I am thinking about how it is possible that I have a different personality there."

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh that…well it makes sense. You have different experiences and people there than in this story and thus you react differently."

**Dante **"That makes sense…in some kind of twisted way."

**Mnarutodbz **"Right…anyway…have you seen Vegeta? It's time to answer the reviews."

**Dante **"I saw him in the living room…he was watching TV."

**Mnarutodbz nods and goes to the room. He sees Vegeta sitting there and says **"Hey Vegeta…it's time to…" **and Mnarutodbz looks at the TV and says **"Why are you looking at Pinky and the Brain?"

**Vegeta **"It's funny…a small mouse with a giant head who tries to take over the world with an idiot as partner who screws everything up…reminds me of the time with me and Nappa…although I don't have a big head like that Brain character."

**Mnarutodbz sighs and says **"Anyway come on…it's time for the reviews."

**Vegeta sighs, gets off the couch and says **"Fine but if I see one insult or a review that involves me ending up in that gay bar I'm going back on the couch."

**Mnarutodbz **"No TV for you for the rest of the day…let's go to the reviews!"

**Storylover213 **"Oh God! I can't stop laughing! Vegeta got stuck in a gay bar. Oh god Veggie I didn't know you played for the other team. What would Tayuya say if she heard about this! Oh, I know, She'd kick your gay ass until you're turned straight again!"

**Vegeta **"Somehow…I knew he would bring that up."

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh well it can't be helped."

**Vegeta **"I'll make sure that she doesn't find out about that bar."

**Naruto whistles and Vegeta glares at Naruto and repeated **"I'LL…MAKE…SURE….OF…IT…"

**Naruto stops whistling and Vegeta says **"That's better."

**Mnarutodbz **"Next review!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Uh Oh! Dante's gonna kill Naruto for breaking his windshield isn't he? How many demons did Naruto and the others take out? What is Draganth looking for to cure Sasuke's vision of the problem caused by using the Mangekyo sharingan? Is it Force Edge or something else?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello RRB! Long time no see! Well Naruto and the other took out around 8 to 12 demons. I don't know if Dante is able to kill Naruto…you know, the Saiyan thing and stuff like that…"

**Dante looks annoyed **"I can't help it that I am not an alien that grows stronger with every fight."

**Naruto smirks **"Well…you're half devil…that must count for something."

**Mnarutodbz **"We're not discussing which is better…to continue with answering the review; In the last chapter it was made clear that Draganth was looking for Force Edge AND something else."

**Dante **"Can we now discuss what is better?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Nope…more reviews to answer…NEXT!"

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing **"This time I really don't have to have to put much effort into thinking of insults because of how much material is in the chapter. First I thought that where they ended up was where they would fit in the most like for example Vegeta what straight male wears that much spandex all the time I mean are you trying to join the Youthful brothers club and there's no way that they are straight I mean come on Man Hug and Sunset Genjutsu, and I'm surprised Kakashi was nervous because I would've thought that he would be a regular in the red light district because reading that much porn doesn't really make you popular with the female half of the population and before you two go complaining that it's literature I'll believe it if you can show it to Tsunade and get her to read it without sending you into next year and being able to read it out loud on the street without getting introduced to feminine fury. (Anko doesn't count so don't try to read it out loud when she's the only one nearby.)"

**Mnarutodbz **"Wow…that's quite the review. "

**Naruto **"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…although it looks much it's about 2 things; Vegeta's common doubt if he is gay or not…"

**Vegeta **"HEY!"

**Mnarutodbz continues **"And about Kakashi's…how can I say this…ah yes…Konoha's playboy light version."

**Kakashi **"Grrrr…"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…I'll leave it to Vegeta and Kakashi…Vegeta first."

**Vegeta **"I explained this a lot of times…I wear that spandex suit because it's easy to move in and it adepts easily when I transform. Normal clothing gets extremely tight when I transform to a super Saiyan…let alone higher… and don't compare me with the uni-brow brothers…they are the ones to deserve to end up in that bar!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You done?"

**Vegeta **"No but the rest I will do in silence because you censure most things."

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright…Kakashi."

**Kakashi **"There is a huge difference between reading books and real life…and just to make this clear…although I am somewhat of a pervert…I do have standards…"

**Mnarutodbz coughs and Kakashi glares at him and Mnarutodbz says **"Sorry…frog in my throat…please continue."

**Kakashi clears his throat and continues **"and I am not letting Tsunade read it…Jiraiya was foolish enough to do that once and well…let's just say it didn't end well…"

**Anko **"And what do you mean with 'Anko doesn't count'!"

**Mnarutodbz is thinking about a way to say this without Crimson getting hurt and says **"Well…he means to say that you are a woman who dares to think outside of the box…you can say free spirited and not bound by common sense."

**Anko glares at Mnarutodbz **"Are you trying to seduce me?"

**Mnarutodbz starts to sweat **"No really I'm not…I just wanted to explain…"

**Anko **"So am I too ugly now to be seduced?"

**Mnarutodbz **"I wasn't saying that Anko I just…"

**Anko **"So now I am a liar…HERE TAKE THIS!"

**And Anko kicks Mnarutodbz away and she shows the victory sign.**

**After five minutes Mnarutodbz crawls back and says **"Next review…and this is a long one and only directed at the cast so I am going to let it be answered one question at a time."

**Masteria **"Dude... I must say, I like your story. It's a good mix of dbz and Naruto.

I don't really have much to say so I will ask the cast some personal questions lol...

Vegeta- I know you have "sayian pride" But what I want to know is: Do you have anything ELSE you are prideful about?"

**Vegeta reads the review **"Of course I have! My strength…my tactics…I'm proud of what I've achieved over the years…and stuff like that."

**Masteria to Goku **"I like how you went after your kid to save him. I would've done the same. My question to you is; Would you teach them how to fight? Will you have Temari teach them how to fight or are both of you going to teach them?"

**Goku **"Hey a question for me! Well…I would love to teach them myself because I did the same with Gohan and Goten…although Gohan turned out okay while Goten didn't…and I will find out in time what Temari wants…or anyone else….think about Vegeta, Naruto, Gaara and everyone else we know."

**Masteria to Naruto **"How do you feel knowing that in several stories you are either gay or a girl?"

**Naruto smirks evilly **"I don't feel anything…for once I am going to send you a question back…how do you think the writers of those stories feel? Think about that one."

**Masteria to Hinata **"How do you feel knowing that in one story you don't know Naruto at all?"

**Hinata **"That would be strange…I mean in every story I've been a tramp, a bitch, a sex slave and I don't know what more of Naruto but I never read a story that I didn't know him…that would be strange indeed…but I don't bother too much."

**Masteria to Anko **"If you were paid with Orochimaru's head, would you kill anyone I asked?"

**Anko **"No but I would love to play baseball with Orochimaru's head."

**Masteria to Kurenai **"Do you like feeling Broly's rock…hard…"

**Kurenai's eyes widens and she gasps while Broly glares at Masteria and Masteria continues **"Chest?"

**Kurenai relaxes but suddenly she blushed and says **"I don't know what you are talking about…"

**Broly **"Stay out of my personal affairs…"

**Masteria to the third Hokage (Hiruzen) **"How does it feel to not have to do all that damned paperwork?"

**The third Hokage take out his pipe and says **"Wonderful…simply wonderful."

**Masteria to Tsunade **"If what Jiraiya does is so aggravating, why don't you make it illegal or neuter him already?"

**Tsunade seemed to think **"Now that's a good idea…"

**Jiraiya and Kakashi **"Kill…we…must…kill…Masteria…."

**Masteria to Ino **"Why don't you suck on a…*coughs* sorry…that was my alter ego. Why don't you eat more?"

**Ino **"Because if I do I will get fat…and then I won't get a boy, I have to stop my ninja career…I will lose my self-esteem…"

**While Ino keeps on talking Mnarutdbz says **"Behold…the birth of anorexia…"

**Masteria to Tayuya **"Would you ever teach someone how to swear without sounding like an idiot?"

**Tayuya shrugs **"How about I'll start with you."

**Mnarutodbz **"Ouch…touché. (Yes…Naruto abridged line…)"

**Masteria to Vegito **"How does it feel to know that thousands of yaoi fans are relieving themselves to your image?"

**Vegito **"Sticky…it's hard to be me. People who can't get someone need someone like me."

**Masteria to dead Asuma **"How does it feel to be dead?"

**Asuma **"…" **(In other words…he can't talk because he's dead…but if he could talk he would say "Cadaverriffic")**

**Masteria to Shikamaru **"What's your favorite type of cloud?"

**Shikamaru seems to think and eventually says **"A white one."

**Mnarutodbz **"What kind of answer is that!"

**Shikamaru **"A dark cloud predicts rain while a white one isn't harmful…"

**Mnarutodbz sighs…**

**Masteria to Kakashi **"Why do you not like to show your face?"

**Kakashi **"Because the original writers haven't figured out what to do with it yet…DUH."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well those were the…questions…next review! And this is also a long one so I'm going to answer it just like Masteria's one."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Hi there! Sorry I haven't reviewed for so long but I was busy. But I am here now and ready to launch some questions and give a piece of my twisted mind MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved this chapter! I thought it would be another boring hunt to get on Draganth's trail but I would have never suspected that they would go to a 'modern' world.

I especially liked the part where Vegeta ends up in a gaybar. I read the YMCA song and I couldn't stop laughing. I also liked the part with Itachi and Arsa in 'tha club'.

Now for the questions:

**SNL to Vegeta**: How does it feel to drive a car again although it's riding on wheels?

**Vegeta **"A bit different but for the rest it's quite the same…slow, boring and totally useless if you can fly…"

**SNL to Arsa and Itachi **"Go back to the club and eliminate everyone! That would be funny as hell and you would do the world a favor."

**Arsa is thinking and Itachi says **"Don't even think about it Arsa…we leave the innocent alone."

**Arsa **"You heard the woman…we would do the world a favor and the guests of that…club…aren't exactly angels."

**Itachi **"NO!"

**Arsa **"Spoilsport."

**SNL to Goku **"Scooby dooby Goku! Where are you?"

**Goku **"I'm right here…at home…with Temari and the babies."

**SNL to Broly **"When will you make start making babies with Kurenai?"

**Broly chokes on the apple he is eating…**

**SNL to Bardock **"Please follow more mainline missions because I haven't seen you for a long time."

**Bardock crosses his arms and says **"Don't blame it on me…the writer decides who goes on mainline missions and who doesn't…by the way I was in the last chapter…although I didn't fight."

**SNL to Vegito **"Please don't follow mainline missions because I simply don't like you. You are the perfect definition of gay: Two men twisted together 'as one' for the rest of their mortal lives."

**Vegito pulls an insulted face and says **"In one review I'm being adored and in the next I'm cast into hell. It isn't my fault I exist…blame it one Vegeta and Kakarot. And please don't insult gay people…they are people too."

**SNL to Tsunade **"Give a party with a 'all you can eat' buffet and invite all the Saiyans and see what happens."

**Tsunade **"I would love to but there isn't enough food in Konoha…no in the world to give an 'all you can eat' buffet."

**SNL to Asteron **"You're cool but please lighten up a bit. The whole 'tormented soul' thingy is getting old!"

**Asteron **"Just like Bardock says…blame it on the writer. He created me and he wrote my personality."

**SNL **"Well that's all for now. Please update soon…and with soon I mean within the coming three months!"

**Mnarutodbz **"I'm trying but it's so hard with a personal life."

**Vegeta **"Are you implying that we don't have personal lives?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Not quite…I mean can you remember the last time you had a job?"

**Vegeta **"No but…"

**Mnarutodbz continues **"Or a moment that you are not fighting, playing in dbz or a fanfiction."

**Vegeta **"No but…"

**Mnarutodbz **"Or playing in a yaoi or abridged series?"

**Vegeta got a red look on his face and cried out **"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE CONNECTED TO YAOI!"

**Mnarutodbz **"I rest my case…let's start with the story and if you are nice for once you will have a nice experience in the story for once…"

**Vegeta **"Tsk…we'll see…just say the damned disclaimer."

**Disclaimer **"Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, dragonball, dragonball Z, dragonball GT, devil may cry or any characters used in this FANFICTION!"

* * *

The group finally reached the entrance of the sewers. Arsa looked at it and said "Is this the place where

Draganth is hiding?"

Trish answered "According to the smell I would say yes."

Vegeta "Would you two be quiet. I don't want them to know that we are coming so stop your pointless jabbering."

Asteron nodded "Vegeta is right…let's just go straight forward and let's put an end to Draganth's activities."

Dante nodded and removed the lit and jumped into the hole, followed by the others. The sewers are a dark and damp place and it smelled horrible. Kakashi whispered "Now I can understand why Draganth would like it here."

Itachi nodded and whispered "I don't like this place on bit. How should we walk again?"

Arsa "That pig said that we should follow this path, take the second left, the third right and the last left."

Naruto nodded "Good memory…let's go and be on your guard…perhaps they have guards."

The rest nodded and the followed the path Hamlet told them. It was longer than they expected but eventually they saw the point where they needed to turn left. The rest of the path was shorter and finally they were near the end. They turned the last one left and they ended up in a big, dark room. Arsa saw a faint glow just in front of them. The light became brighter and brighter and suddenly everyone saw Draganth sitting on some sort of throne.

Draganth smirked, like he saw some old friends and he said "Well well…if it aren't the Saiyans and some friends…even that treacherous Arsa. I would say this was a surprise but then I would be lying."

Arsa grinded his teeth and said "You ugly bastard."

Draganth pulled a comical insulted face and said "Is that any way to talk to your king?"

Arsa "I will never acknowledge you as king…calling yourself a king would be a joke and an insult to all your predecessors."

Asteron came forward and said "Surrender Draganth…you are outmatched."

Draganth smirked again and said "If it isn't my good old friend Asteron…how are you feeling? Still tormented and guilty because you couldn't save you family and people?"

Asteron "Those tricks won't work on me…just surrender."

Draganth "I and my new subjects don't like to surrender…and with new subjects I mean…"

Suddenly the light became even brighter and the group suddenly saw the entire hall. They were surrounded by a lot of demons and Draganth said "Do you like them? Me too…they are very loyal. Of course I had to slaughter their leader…and their second and third in command…and a few examples to gain their loyalty but they are perfect lapdogs."

Itachi "Good for you but where is Sasuke?"

Draganth seemed to think "Sasuke…ah yes Sasuke…well…he is just recovering from surgery. It would have been easier if I knew where your eyes came from but…oh well I found a good substitute."

Suddenly Sasuke came from behind the throne, with bandages in front of his eyes and Itachi said "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke moved his head towards the point where Itachi's voice came from "Well well…if it isn't my brother Itachi. What are you doing here?"

Itachi looked preserved as always but an expert could see the sentimental look in his eyes and the soft vibration in his voice as he said "I wanted to know if Kakuzu told me the truth…about your evil…and to see if I can make you see the light."

Sasuke suddenly showed a sarcastic smile and said "Your actions made me what I am today…and avenger. I don't care why you did and what your reasons were, but because I am an avenger I closed my eyes for the light and only know darkness. I can't be saved and I am where I need to be."

Itachi was silent for a moment and he suddenly said "I don't believe you. I know you better than you might think."

Sasuke "Then find out for yourself. Meet me at the old Uchiha hideout in one week…alone…then we will settle this and you will know my darkness and revenge."

Itachi heard Sasuke but at the same time he heard another voice…it was the voice of Chie Seishin who said _I feel some great evil power behind those bandages and it's growing stronger by the second…be on your guard when you are fighting him Itachi._

**AN: For those who don't know who Chie Seishin is…check chapter 24: Unexpected developments.**

Vegeta suddenly said "I have a better idea…let's blast them all and take Sasuke back and then Itachi can see."

Draganth started to shake his head and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you…do you know what's on top of here? I'll tell you…it's a nuclear power plant. If you 'blast' people here you might destroy or disrupt the nuclear reactor and thousands will die…all those innocent people…do you really want that on your conscience?"

Lady suddenly said "Damn…that means my Kalina-Ann is useless!"

Naruto "It can't be helped…we can only use hand to hand combat or guns."

Dante glared at Draganth and said "One more question…why are you after Force Edge?"

Draganth smirked "Ah yes…it was your father's sword wasn't it? I wonder where you hid it. Force Edge would multiply more power and would make things so much easier for me. Where is it?"

Dante "Somewhere where you and your filthy minions can't reach it."

Draganth let out a deep sigh and said "Why do you people always struggle against me. It's starting to get old…" Dante suddenly drew his gun and shot at Draganth but his bullet was stopped by a force field.

Draganth sighed again and said "That's what I mean. Let's go Sasuke…we're leaving and perhaps we can get some more useful information on the surface."

Draganth stood up and turned around and he said "Knock yourself out boys…they're all yours."

The demons let out loud roars and charged at the group. The group got into a fighting stance and Arsa screamed "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! FIGHT US!"

Asteron said "He is getting away."

Dante "We can't let that happen. Asteron, Arsa, Naruto and Vegeta…follow him. We will take care of the demons."

Naruto "Can you handle them?"

Dante smirked "Of course…this is what I live for…now go!"

Asteron nodded "Take care."

Vegeta said "Stay behind me…I'm going to charge my way through!"

Asteron, Arsa and Naruto got behind Vegeta who ran forward, using his hard fists to punch demons away. They got out of the fighting orgy in no time at all and they only heard the roars of the demons and the sounds of guns…

_With Arsa and Sasuke_

The two quickly got out of the sewers and got to the surface. They ended up in the middle of the road while a red sport car was heading their way. The driver immediately used the brakes and the car stopped just before Draganth and Sasuke.

The driver said "Holy smokes that was close! Are you two okay?"

Draganth smirked evilly and said "Nice ride."

The driver said "What?"

And the next second Draganth was standing next to the driver's seat and lifted the guy out of the car and threw him away like a rag doll. Draganth guided Sasuke to the passenger's seat and he drove off.

Naruto, Vegeta, Arsa and Asteron just surfaced when Draganth drove off and Arsa said "Dammit…how can we catch up with them?"

Vegeta looked around and said "We commandeer the next available vehicle." And he pointed towards a car. He punched through the glass and opened the door. Asteron did some hand signs and laid his hand on the contact. The car immediately started to run.

Naruto gave Asteron a questionable look and Asteron said "It's an energy transfer jutsu."

Arsa looked around and saw a motorbike and said "You three take this car…I'll take that bike. Two pursuers have more chance than one."

Naruto nodded and Vegeta drove off. Although the car looked the average car, it was a lot faster and people might suspect that someone tingled with it for one reason or another. They were gaining distance on Draganth and Sasuke.

Arsa was just riding behind them on the motorbike. His transportation was also faster than normal but this wasn't because of normal circumstances'…it was because Arsa used his own powers to increase its speed.

Draganth just looked on his rear mirror and said "Well well…they are persistent little bastards."

Sasuke "Unwanted company?"

Draganth "Yes…I must find a way to get rid of them…I think I don't stand a chance when I fight them alone."

Sasuke "Then it would be hard to find that sword you wanted to badly."

Draganth "Forget that sword. I think that Dante guy isn't bluffing about Force Edge being at an unreachable location."

Sasuke "So what now? Going back home?"

Draganth "That would be the best course of action. I don't want to blow our Akatsuki cover…yet."

Sasuke nodded and said "Take your time…I already instructed Suigetsu and the others to inform the Akatsuki about our mission…although…only the mission to fix my eye problem."

Draganth "Good. I need a quiet place where I can contact my partner to get us home."

Sasuke "I'm still wondering about that."

Draganth glared at Sasuke and said "It's none of your business."

Sasuke shrugged and said "Well…I can do a fireball jutsu but you will have to tell me where I should aim."

Draganth "Fine…get up, turn around and then right in front of you."

Sasuke nodded, got up, turned around and started to weave hand signs. A big ball of fire rushed its way towards the car Vegeta was driving, who skillfully evaded it. Sasuke asked "Did I get them?"

Draganth "No, they dodged it but they lost some speed…" Draganth paused as he saw a sign that indicated that they were approaching the harbor and he said "I see a sign of a harbor…normally they have several storehouses…a good place to hide."

Sasuke said "But Vegeta and Naruto can sense energy."

Draganth "I know but I will summon some demons and lay some traps. From that point we will hide our energy."

Sasuke "Sounds like a plan…if I didn't have those darn bandages in front of my eyes…"

Draganth smirked and said "Then we would still have no chance…Naruto and Vegeta aren't typical ninja's…they're Saiyans…a race that's feared in almost every universe…even on my home planet…and don't forget about Arsa and Asteron…they are also very capable warriors."

Sasuke pulled an insulted face and said "Tsk" and Draganth turned the car right.

_With Naruto and Vegeta_

Vegeta saw Draganth turning right and he said "Damn he is going to the harbor."

Naruto "So?"

Vegeta sighed "In the universe you come from a harbor isn't big but in a city like this it is. It's filled with storehouses and it's a good place to hide."

Naruto "Really? That sucks."

Asteron "We will find him, even if we have to search every storehouse in the harbor. The opportunity to eliminate Draganth is very good right now with Sasuke unavailable to fight."

Vegeta "Think about this one knucklehead…he knows that I and Naruto can sense energy so the first thing he is going to do is attempting to distract us."

Asteron "Well if you are so smart, what have you planned?"

Vegeta "I'm working on it but it involves you and Arsa. Naruto and I are going to take care of the distractions while you and Arsa find and kill Draganth."

Asteron nodded "You can count on me but I'm not sure about Arsa."

Vegeta glared at Asteron and said "I know you two don't get along but Arsa wants Draganth out of the way just as bad as you so either work with him or lose the chance to eliminate him here and now."

Asteron sighed and said "I know and I will put my personal feeling aside if he can as well."

Vegeta nodded and said "Good."

_With Draganth and Sasuke_

Draganth stopped the car near the harbor and got out and led Sasuke with him. Sasuke said "Do you think we can delay them long enough to get out of here?"

Draganth "Yes. While I was driving I developed a good plan that should work."

Draganth released Sasuke and started to make hand signs. Suddenly 12 Draganth and Sasuke clones appeared and Draganth said "You will form a defensive line and summon some demons to aid you. Delay our enemies as long as you can understand?"

The Draganth clones nodded and Draganth led Sasuke away to a warehouse at the end of the harbor…

_With Naruto and the others_

Vegeta stopped the car near the empty car that Draganth left behind. Soon Arsa joined them and Vegeta explained what the plan was. Arsa's face pulled a little but he didn't object.

The four went on their way but suddenly Naruto and Vegeta stopped and Arsa said "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked around and said "I sense a lot of Draganth's and Sasuke's around…all around the same powerlevel."

Vegeta grinded his teeth and said "How annoying…there is only 7,5% chance that we have the right one…I sense thirteen of them."

Naruto "We will have to start at the beginning and Arsa and Asteron can start from the back and we will work our way to the middle."

Asteron nodded and said "That would be the best strategy for this situation."

Arsa looked annoyed and said "Let's just go…I don't want to stay longer at this stinking harbor than necessary."

Naruto "Then let's start."

Both Arsa and Asteron disappeared and Vegeta and Naruto went forward…

_With Draganth and Sasuke_

Draganth just summoned the dark shadow of his partner and the partner said with an angry voice "Draganth! How dare you to summon me like this? What if I get caught."

Draganth said with an annoying voice "It's not my fault…those terrible Saiyans are here and they brought Arsa and Asteron with them as well!"

The dark shadow said "Really? That must be the work of the guardian of that universe. Please tell me that you have the legendary sword of Sparda?"

Draganth started to shake his head and said "We couldn't find it and I believe that even if we found it that we can't reach it."

The dark shadow said "It will have to do although that sword would have made you much more powerful…and now you expect me to make a portal for you to return to my universe?"

Draganth nodded "Indeed."

The dark shadow nodded as well and said "You will have to wait for a moment…it isn't easy to make this kind of portal."

Draganth nodded and said "Hurry…I sense we will have company soon."

The dark shadow disappeared and Draganth turned around and removed the cloak he was usually wearing. He only wore black pant with golden tribals on it and black boots.

His upper body was exposed and it was covered in horrifying looking tattoo's and his arms ended into red scaled claws.

Sasuke sensed that something was up and he asked "Who is it Draganth?"

Draganth looked intensely at the door and said "I sense Arsa and Asteron…the Saiyans are fighting my clones…I will take care of them…you just stand aside."

Sasuke stepped back and said "I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Suddenly the door opened and slowly Arsa and Asteron came into the room. Arsa assessed the situation and a satisfying look appeared on his face when he said "It looks like we're in luck…that's the real Draganth."

Asteron looked at Arsa and said "Are you sure?"

Arsa "Of course I am sure…if you smelled his cowardly stench once you will never forget it."

Draganth "I really don't have the time for the two of you…just leave and save your miserable lives."

Asteron "You are the one who will die! Finally I have the chance to rid the universes of your pathetic existence!"

Draganth looked serious at the two and the red color in his eyes intensified when he said "Then prepare for battle."

Arsa got into a fighting stance and so did Asteron and the two charged at Draganth at the same time. Arsa released a ferocious kick towards Draganth's head and Asteron punched towards his mid-section. It was no use because Draganth used his hands to block the attacks and threw Arsa and Asteron away like they were ragdolls.

They both landed on their feet and Arsa said "What the hell was that!"

Asteron said "He has been gathering energy from several fight that the Saiyans had and indigested it."

Arsa "And you tell me this when we are already fighting?"

Asteron "I thought you already knew."

Arsa turned towards Draganth and said "No matter…it's time to bring out the bigger guns."

Arsa placed his hands together and after two seconds a red flaming ball appeared in them and he threw it at Draganth. Draganth smirked as he saw the ball rushing towards him.

The ball made contact and a huge explosion occurred that impaired everyone's vision. Arsa was looking at the smoke and suddenly he saw a shadow through it that looked like Draganth. The smoke disappeared completely and Arsa saw that Draganth summoned a energy shield.

Arsa looked mad and Draganth said "Well that didn't work…now it's my turn." And while he was talking he disappeared and appeared right in front of Arsa and Asteron. Before they could react they both got a terrible punch from Draganth that send them flying.

Asteron barely landed on his feet while Arsa hit the wall. Asteron turned his head towards Arsa and said "Are you okay?"

Because he had his head turned away Draganth used the opportunity to launch a powerful energy attack towards Asteron. Asteron didn't notice it before it was too late and saw the energy attack heading his way.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of him and he saw that Arsa deflected the energy attack…at the cost of a lot of his own energy and he got a terrible injury at his arm.

Asteron looked at Arsa and said "Why did you do that!"

Arsa was panting and said "Although that I am a demon…a despicable demon, I have my honor. You are my ally in this fight and I will not let you get hurt. I lost my squad and I won't lose any other ever again."

Asteron looked surprised at Arsa after this speech. Finally he got a glimpse of who the real Arsa was. Asteron smiled and said "I understand. Now…let's put an end to Draganth."

Arsa "How do you want to pull that off?"

Asteron "Like we should have done from the start…we must work together as a team."

Arsa nodded and Asteron continued "Arsa…you can use the infernal phoenix technique right?"

Arsa looked surprised at Asteron and said "You don't mean…"

Asteron nodded "Indeed…that is the technique that we need to defeat Draganth once and for all."

Arsa glared at Asteron and said "You know that the technique can even kill a guardian like yourself right?"

Asteron "I know but we will have to go to the extreme if we want to kill Draganth."

Arsa quickly got up and said "Let's do this then!"

And Arsa started to weave hand signs with one hand while Asteron started to weave hand signs as well. Suddenly Asteron got on all fours and cried out **secret art: Divine beast transformation!**

Asteron suddenly started to grow. His hands became claws and his features completely changed and when the transformation was complete Asteron was gone and a huge white tiger with green eyes took his place.

At the same time Arsa was done with his hand signs and he cried out **Mystic art: Infernal phoenix!**

Just above Arsa red flames appeared and it started to grow to a huge bird made out of red flames. The bird went to the white tiger and they melted together. The white tiger's fur disappeared and made place for red flames and sprouted wings of fire. Only the green eyes remained visible and it got ready to attack.

Draganth looked worried and said "So you are really going for it this time aren't you Asteron?"

The tiger roared and rushed its way towards Draganth. Draganth barely dodged the first attack by jumping up but the tiger jumped up as well and it used his wings to levitate and then it fell towards the place where Draganth should land.

The two collided and a huge pillar of fire appeared, surrounded by white lightning. The fire and lighting was so bright that Arsa had to cover his eyes. Eventually it got darker and Arsa looked at the point where the white tiger and Draganth collided. He saw Asteron lying there, out cold and he was covered in burn marks. Draganth wasn't in better shape although he was conscious.

Arsa got an unforgiving look on his face and slowly walked towards Draganth as a red sword suddenly appeared in his hand. Arsa just had to take two steps before he reached Draganth but suddenly a portal appeared.

Draganth softly said "The portal is here Sasuke."

Sasuke moved on nothing more than Draganth's voice and his own instincts and he was able to take Draganth's hand and jump through the portal with him.

Arsa cursed out loud and was ready to jump after them but he saw Asteron lying there and he decided to let this opportunity pass. The sword disappeared and with one arm he lifted Asteron and supported towards some crates. Arsa carefully laid Asteron down and he picked a crate and sat down.

Just a few minutes later Naruto and Vegeta arrived. When Draganth left his clones disappeared and they went towards Arsa's energy level. Naruto saw the terrible state Asteron was in and said "What happened here? Did Draganth fight off the two of you?"

Arsa growled and said "Yes but Asteron's injuries weren't inflicted by Draganth. He used a dangerous technique that could've killed him and Draganth…unfortunately it didn't work. I was ready to deliver the final blow but suddenly a portal appeared and that Sasuke person dragged him through it."

Vegeta "You just let him pass through the portal?"

Arsa glared at Vegeta and said "What else was I supposed to do? If I followed him Asteron would be vulnerable for enemy attacks."

Naruto nodded and said "You made the right choice. The life of a comrade is worth more than chasing Draganth."

It's just now that Naruto noticed Arsa's arm and said "You're hurt."

Arsa "Don't worry…it's just a flesh wound. It will be completely healed in the morning."

Vegeta "Anyway let's get away from here. Asteron needs treatment and his energy it extremely low."

Arsa nodded and Naruto carried Asteron as they followed Vegeta to the car. Vegeta looked at the car and said "I hope we will never have to be here again…stupid rule about restricting us to fly."

Naruto "Are we going back to the sewers?"

Vegeta nodded "First we're going to see how the rest is doing and then we will go to Dante's place so that Asteron can recover."

They got into the car and Vegeta drove off. It didn't take them long before they reached the entrance to the sewers. Vegeta got out while the rest stayed in the car and he entered it and walked towards the big hall where the others fought the demons.

Vegeta looked into the hall and saw the rest standing there. Vegeta said "It seems you people succeeded in fighting off the demons."

Dante nodded and said "Yes…we killed quite a lot of them."

Vegeta "I don't see any bodies."

Dante "When demons are killed their bodies disappear…some sort of rule that normal people don't find out about them. How about the four of you? Did you capture Draganth?

Vegeta got an annoyed look on his face and said "No. Arsa and Asteron got to fight him while Naruto and I had to fight off some clones and demons he made. Arsa's arm is injured and Asteron is unconscious."

Dante "Dammit…I really hope the Kai's give me a lot of money for this job."

Vegeta "Yeah right…anyway let's get back to your place so that Asteron can recover and then we will go back."

Dante nodded and they got out of the sewers…

_Later…_

Asteron slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Dante sitting near him. Dante looked at Asteron and said "It became time you woke up sleepy head."

Asteron slowly sat up and said "How long was I out?"

Dante "Three straight days. We took turns to look out for you. We were afraid you would kick the bucket."

Asteron looked at Dante and with a soft voice he said "How can I kick a bucket when I'm unconscious?"

Dante sighed and said "It's a metaphor for dying. I will gather the others."

Dante left the room and after a few minutes he got back with the others. Naruto said "It's good to see you awake Asteron. How are you feeling?"

Asteron said "I feel like I transformed into an divine beast that was set on fire."

Dante turned to the others and said "At least he didn't lose his sense of humor."

Vegeta crossed his arms and said "Anyway it's a good thing that he is awake. That means we can leave this place soon."

Naruto started to shake his head and said "We will have to wait for two days at least. His wounds aren't completely healed yet."

Asteron said "We can go. I can take it." And he got ready to get out of bed but suddenly he grunted and fell back to bed.

Trish said "Like Naruto said…you people have to wait for a while until Asteron is ready to move."

Vegeta "Oh great…what do we have to do in the meantime."

Kakashi said with an eye-smile "We can use these days to relax a little and take in the culture of this world."

Arsa said "Some rest would be great but if we go back to that place that people call a 'club' here then I will all of you."

Dante laughed and said "Then you and Itachi ended up in the wrong place. There are a few bars that are good."

Arsa said "No bars. I'm not a bar-type."

Vegeta grabbed Arsa by the collar and dragged him with him and Vegeta said "You are coming with us as well. I refuse to suffer alone."

Arsa said "HEY LET ME GO!"

_One hour later_

The group was gathered in front of a bar where Dante led them to. Arsa said "Is this the place where our torment begins?"

Naruto said "Stop complaining and try to enjoy it. Perhaps it isn't as bad as you think."

The group entered the bar and loud music was casted towards them. They just heard 'Darkness, imprisoning me, all that I see, absolute horror…' **(AN: Although I am a metallica fan…I don't own them or their music in any way.)**

Itachi and Kakashi were covering their ears while Arsa just listened to the words. He shouted towards Dante "YOU'RE RIGHT…IT'S NOT BAD. WHAT KIND OF MUSIC IS THIS?"

Dante shouted back "It's called metal. It's better than the modern crap that other clubs use!"

Vegeta said "It's just pointless noise making…what do you say Naruto!"

Naruto didn't answer and Vegeta look to his left. He saw Naruto banging with his head on the rhythm of the music.

Arsa said "What is this song about?"

Dante "About a victim of war who lost his limbs, voice, hearing and sight by stepping on a landmine and he wants his life to end."

Itachi said "What a horrible music."

Vegeta glared at Naruto, who was still headbanging on the music, and said "I bet that Naruto disagrees with you."

Dante said "Anyway we're not just here for the music…I wanted to show you guys something. Follow me."

Everyone followed Dante until they came to a steel door. Dante knocked three times on it and the hatch in the steel door opened and a deep voice said "Ah Dante. You're here for the big match?"

Dante said "You know it. What are the odds?"

The man behind the door said "3-1 for Hulk. I guess you're going to bet on Jackson because he is the underdog."

Dante started to shake his head "I'm not only here for betting. I brought a few foreign friends and I'm letting them experience the culture."

The man laughed "No better place than here to do that. Come on in." and the man opened the door. Everyone saw it was a tall muscular man with a bald head. Dante said "All right guys, just stay close to me. Not everyone who comes in here are friendly."

Everyone followed Dante. They went down some stairs and around halfway there they heard the sound of people chanting and screaming. When they reached the bottom they entered a big hall with a steel cage in the middle. There was a big sign that said "The Pit."

Itachi said "What is this place?"

Dante "This is called entertainment Itachi. You see that cage in the middle? Two fighters go head to head in there and people bet on the outcome."

Itachi "And why would fighters fight in that cage?"

Dante shrugged "Who knows? Some do it to earn a quick buck and others to gain dubious fame….and just a few people fight for their honor."

Vegeta "Just a bunch of wanna-be's. I saw Saiyan toddlers with more power in their pinky than those weaklings."

Dante "It is entertaining to see them struggle and sometimes you can see something interesting here." And Dante looked around and said "There are a bunch of seats free there…let's sit there."

Naruto shrugged "Fine…but if this is getting boring I'm going back upstairs."

And the group sat there and they watched a couple of matches with low importance. Only Dante looked interested because he placed a few bets…and lost of course.

Suddenly Itachi asked Dante "Where is the bathroom over here? I need to go."

Dante was looking at the match and said "Go up the stairs and then the hallway to the left."

Itachi nodded and went up the stairs. He entered the hallway and then the toilet and the next second he felt a hard hit on the head and everything went black…

_10 minutes later_

Itachi woke up when he felt cold water on his face. He noticed that his hands were tied. He heard two people talking "Are you sure this is a potential fighter? He looks rather skinny."

Another voice replied and said "Trust me Fred, I have an eye for these things. This one might prove quite interesting."

The one called Fred said "Fine Robbert, you're usually right. Since you have such high hopes for this one he will fight against The Monster."

Itachi heard Robbert gasp and Robbert said "Isn't that too much? No one ever survived two minutes in the cage with him!"

Fred said "He's fighting The Monster and that's final. I'll go to the announcer and say that the next match is The Monster versus The crow."

Robbert said "The crow?"

Fred said "The first thing I thought about when I saw him was a crow so…that's his nickname." And Itachi heard someone walk away.

Itachi looked around and saw that he was in a dark room. There was no one else but him. Suddenly the door opened and Itachi closed his eyes because the sudden light blinded him.

Itachi felt that someone lifted him up and carried him somewhere…

_With Naruto and the others_

Naruto looked behind him and said "Is it me or is Itachi taking a long time?"

Arsa said "You're right…perhaps we should check on him."

Dante who was looking the current match said "Don't worry about him. This place is perfectly safe. Perhaps Itachi has a big number two…aaahhh nnnooo."

Dante saw the one he betted on losing and so he lost 100 dollars. Some people collected their debts and suddenly an announcer appeared as the big hall became dark. The announcer was in the spotlight and said "Ladies and gentleman. Tonight we have a very special match, just before the main event. You will see the man who won 9 times in a row and never lost. This will be the last match before he will go for the championship. Let me present you people…THE….MOOOONNNNSSSSTTTEEERRRR!"

A huge man with long hair appeared. He was extremely ugly and covered in tattoo's. The crowd became wild and chanted his name.

The announcer spoke again "And who will became the next victim of this brute of the cage? This incredible force of nature? This vicious hellspawn? Let me tell you…it's the one, the only, the newcomer…THE CROW!"

Suddenly everyone saw that a man was dragged in while he was tied. Naruto let out a yell of surprise when he recognized Itachi. The man that carried Itachi got a knife and cut the ropes that were binding Itachi and quickly got out of the cage and closed the door.

Itachi looked around and finally he looked at the one he was supposed to face…

_With Naruto_

Naruto cried out "That's Itachi! What is he doing there?"

Arsa "He looks a bit disorientated. Guess they knocked him out because they were short on fighters or something."

Naruto "We must get him out of there."

Naruto got up but he suddenly felt Vegeta's hand on his arm and Vegeta said "Why? It's just getting interesting."

Naruto "Itachi could get hurt!"

Vegeta smirked "That guy doesn't stand a chance against Itachi. You know that as well. Let's just enjoy the show…but I promise you…after this fight is over we will show these people what happens when they pull stunts like this."

_With Itachi_

Itachi was examining his opponent and he heard The Monster say "They brought me this pipsqueak? This is going to be easier than I thought."

Itachi just glared at The Monster and said "You already lost."

The Monster grinded his teeth and said "WHAT!"

Itachi closed his eyes and said "You already lost. You don't stand a chance. You won't be able to lay a hand on me."

The Monster looked mad but suddenly he laughed and said "You have a good sense of humor. I hate people with humor…I normally beat it out of them." and suddenly he rushed towards Itachi and cocked his fist back for a powerful strike.

The Monster hit nothing but air and Itachi was suddenly behind him. The Monster turned around and said "How did you do that?"

Itachi shrugged and got into a fighting position. The Monster got mad again and started another attack. He was punching at Itachi like a madman but not a single punch landed. While he was punching The Monster was screaming "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!"

Suddenly The Monster felt a hard fist on his nose. He let out a scream of pain and yelled "Awww! That was my nose!"

Itachi "You wanted me to fight back did you?"

The Monster started to go on the offensive again but this time Itachi wasn't trying to dodge it…he simply blocked every attack The Monster threw at him. Itachi was showing he was superior to The Monster and slowly but surely Itachi gained the sympathy of the crowd.

The Monster threw his arm back and punched forward but Itachi simply avoided his punch. Itachi grabbed the arm and suddenly a crushing sound was heard through the entire arena.

The Monster screamed in pain while he was holding his arm. The one called Fred went into the cage because The Monster is a crowd favorite and he wanted to prevent that he got injured too badly but Fred forgot what he pulled on Itachi.

As soon as Fred entered the cage Itachi rushed towards him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the unforgiving steel of the cage. The crowd cheered. Fred started to scream and swear against Itachi but Fred suddenly saw Itachi's eyes change.

The next second Fred became extremely silent and a bit of drool came from his mouth. Robbert, who was standing near the cage, saw that he wasn't in a good position and tried to sneak away. He got on his knees and crawled away, while keeping a close eye on Itachi.

Suddenly Robbert felt that he collided against something and he looked up and saw Vegeta. With an evil smirk on his face Vegeta said "Going somewhere?"

Robbert said "Let me pass…that guy is going after me next!"

Vegeta grabbed Robbert's collar and lifted him up. He screamed to Itachi "Hey…you want this one as well?"

Itachi nodded but suddenly a few muscular people entered the arena and one of them said to Vegeta "Let him go. You had your fun."

Vegeta looked at the man and said "I will let him go…after we're through with him."

The man said "This is my last warning: Let…him…go."

Naruto appeared next to Vegeta and said "Hey Mr. muscles…if my friend Vegeta says something you better listen. He has a short temper."

The man said "Get out of the way kid…all hell is going to break loose soon."

And while he was speaking he got ready to attack. Naruto disappeared, appeared in front of the man and punched him in the gut. The big man doubled over and Naruto said "Hey Arsa…did you hear that? All hell is going to break loose."

Arsa, who was standing on a chair smirked and said "I wish. Perhaps I can give them a preview of hell."

The rest of the men got ready to attack and now it was Arsa who suddenly disappeared. He appeared in front of the group, placed his arms on one guy, lifted him up a little and he started to run THROUGH the guys while using the man he was holding as a shield.

Vegeta, who was still holding Robbert, started to walk towards the cage and Itachi and he said "Now it's time to feel how it is like to be trapped in a cage."

Robbert was screaming and begging Vegeta to let him go but he spoke to deaf man's ears. Vegeta threw him in the cage and Robbert was in front of Itachi. Robbert spoke with a teary voice "Please don't hurt me…it was all Fred's idea."

Itachi looked at Robbert and said "Criminals and accomplices should be treated the same way."

Robbert looked pitiful and he fell down in front of Itachi and he was holding Itachi's leg and he kept repeating "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Itachi kicked him away and with a disgusted look on his face he said "This is pathetic…I don't even feel like beating you. Look in the mirror and think of this moment and see if you can still look at yourself."

Itachi walked out of the cage and Vegeta said "Well…that was anticlimactic."

Itachi "Let's just go."

The group gathered and Dante, who was holding a lot of money because he placed bets on Itachi, said "Well…this is not what I had in mind for tonight. I remembered that this was a good place without dirty tricks."

Naruto snorted and said "Let's just get out of here and let's hope that Asteron recovers quickly…"

_Two days later_

The group and Shami were together. Asteron recovered quite nicely although he was still feeling the effects of the technique he used on Draganth. Shami looked at the group and said "I'm sorry it didn't work out but at least you prevented Draganth's plans. I wish you good luck in your future endeavors."

Arsa "Yeah yeah, just transport us and please make sure you do it right this time."

Shami nodded and said "Hold on…here you people go."

Shami placed his arms in front of him and suddenly Naruto saw a bright light and the next thing he knew he was in Tsunade's office.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone was present. He looked at the desk and he saw Tsunade sitting there…but…she didn't look like her usual self. She looked terrible, like she was grieving and didn't have a good night sleep for days.

She looked at Naruto with her sad eyes and Naruto said "Tsunade…what's going on?"

_Somewhere else_

The Akatsuki was gathered in a dark cave. Everyone was present except two people. The shadow of Kisame said "Let's just go on with the meeting."

The leader started to shake his head and said "Let's just wait for them."

Just after he spoke the shadows of the two arrived. It was Draganth and Sasuke. Pain looked at them and said "It became time you came. Where were you two?"

Draganth sighed and said "I picked up 2 little side projects. One succeeded and one failed."

Kisame smirked and said "You failed? I wonder who pulled that off."

Draganth glared at Kisame and said "That Naruto and some of his friends."

Pain said "Enough talking. We at the Akatsuki may have side projects but only if it doesn't interfere with our primary goal. You were unreachable for quite some time while your presence could be needed."

Draganth shrugged and said "It won't happen again. So what did I miss?"

Pain "Konoha is on to us. One of their sannin, Jiraiya, found out who I was and came to my headquarter to fight me."

Draganth "I guess you took care of him since you are standing here."

Pain nodded and said "Indeed but it also means we must make haste. We don't know if other people know that I am the leader of the Akatsuki so I have decided that I will go to Konoha myself as soon as I am done preparing."

Draganth "Do you think that is wise? I mean almost every capable fighter is in or near Konoha at the moment and we still have to think about the eight tailed jinchuuriki."

Pain "I already thought something up. Sasuke and his team will prove their worth."

Sasuke looked up and said "My team?"

Pain chuckled "We're not fools. We know that you acquired the services of some people…all of them former subjects of Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded "Okay…as soon as I am capable I will take on the eight tailed jinchuuriki."

Pain "But be careful…the jinchuuriki is pretty strong and he even has a bodyguard…someone from Konoha of that Saiyan clan."

Sasuke looked up and said "Is it the one called Goku?". He really didn't hope it was Goku and since he wasn't with Naruto in Dante's world it could be a possibility that he was guarding the eight tails.

Pain started to shake his head and said "No…it's the one called Broly. He is the one that killed Kakuzu."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and said "Well I don't know him so I guess he can't be as strong as Naruto or Vegeta."

Pain "Just don't underestimate him…we still don't know what the Saiyans are capable of let alone their individual strength. That's why I let you go with the three people you've selected. Zetsu gave them the message to join up with you."

Sasuke nodded and Draganth said "What about me?"

Pain looked at Draganth and said "Tobi will inform you on your next mission."

Draganth nodded and Pain said "That will be all. Leave now because I have to prepare myself." Everyone disappeared except Tobi's shadow and Pain asked "Have you carried out your plan?"

Tobi started to shake his head and said with a different voice "Not yet…I need Draganth for my plan to succeed. I'll give you a sign when my plan is in motion."

Pain nodded and disappeared…

_In Konoha_

Naruto's fist slammed on Tsunade's desk and he cried out "How could you let him go alone! You could have sent Bardock or Goku with him!"

Tsunade yelled back "Don't you think I thought about that! I suggested it but Jiraiya said it's easier to sneak around alone!"

Naruto wanted to yell back but Itachi laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Itachi said "Let's save this conversation for another time. At this time our emotions flare up too high."

Naruto said "But…"

Kakashi interrupted him "Listen to Itachi Naruto…he's right."

Naruto grinded his teeth and said "Forget about it." And he left the office and slammed the door behind him.

Itachi gave the others an almost unnoticeable sign to leave and the rest of the group left as well, leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade mumbled "You fool…" and tears dropped from her cheeks.

_Somewhere else_

Draganth and Tobi met up in a forest. Tobi saw Draganth and with his high voice he said "Wow…you look like you crossed paths with a stampede."

Draganth looked annoyed and said "Something like that. Let's just skip the formalities and go straight to business."

Tobi got more stable on his feet and with a deeper voice he said "Then let's get to it."

Draganth glared at Tobi and said "Finally stopping the masquerade are we Tobi?"

Tobi nodded and said "It becomes time. Too much changed in the ninja world since the arrival of the Saiyans to carry out my original plan."

Draganth "YOUR original plan? So you are the real leader of the Akatsuki. Pain is just another pawn like the rest."

Tobi chuckled and said "Exactly…and a powerful at that."

Draganth "And what is your plan Tobi?"

Tobi chuckled and said "Call me Madara…Madara Uchiha."

Draganth looked surprised "Madara Uchiha? Isn't that the name of a strong ninja who died quite some time ago?"

Madara nodded and said "Not as dead as people might think. Everyone has its secrets. I told you mine so now tell me yours. Even a blind man can see you are not a team player."

Draganth chuckled as well "Well the rest of the Akatsuki doesn't know. Well my name is real but the rest are all lies. I never was a ninja and I'm not even human."

Madara "I already deduced that…but what is your plan?"

Draganth "Exactly the same as yours…bringing the tailed beasts together although I don't know what you want to accomplish with that."

Madara "I want to collect every tailed beast and become the jinchuuriki of the ten-tailed beast."

Draganth smiled and nodded but he thought _That fool thinks that the combined power of the tailed beast is the maximum potential…well this is very convenient for me._

Draganth said "So we agree that we have the same goal."

Madara nodded and said "Indeed and your help and Sasuke's is needed right now because Konoha must know of my existence because Itachi joined them and those Saiyans. By the way…what do you know about those Saiyans?"

Draganth smirked "I know enough about them to know that Pain doesn't stand a chance when he goes to Konoha alone."

Madara chuckled "Although Pain is quite formidable I must agree with you…that's why I developed a plan to lure them away from Konoha."

Draganth "But what if your plan lures Naruto towards us?"

Madara chuckled once again and said "I'll make sure that doesn't happen…I do have some contacts in Konoha who can put a little pressure on the Hokage. Before your return I instructed him to convince the Hokage that she can't send Naruto out of Konoha."

Draganth "I see…so let me hear that plan of yours."

Madara explained his plan to Draganth and an evil grin appeared on Draganth's face…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was sitting on a hill nearby the training ground. He was looking at the empty field but in his mind he saw Jiraiya standing there. Jiraiya liked to watch when he and the others were training.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and Naruto said "Hi Goku."

Goku "Hey. I heard what happened to Jiraiya."

Naruto nodded "Another life I could have saved but I was away."

Goku "Don't think like that. You couldn't help it."

Naruto glared at Goku "If I was faster and stronger I could've eliminated Draganth in Dante's world but I…"

Goku "Don't forget that you are just one person. You can't be at two places at the same time and save everyone."

Naruto grinded his teeth "What kind of person am I if I can't protect my own friends?"

Goku "It's enough that you try. You are stronger and smarter than me when I was your age. If you dedicate your life for the sole purpose of protecting every creature in the world you forget to live your own life."

Naruto "But…"

Goku interrupted Naruto and said "Jiraiya gave his life for this village and didn't want to bring anyone with him because this mission was quite dangerous and he didn't want to risk the lives of others. Just think about that one and please don't try to think what you could've done."

Naruto remained silent as Goku stood up and walked away. Goku walked around 10 feet when he saw Vegeta leaning against a tree. Vegeta said "So you gave him a peptalk?"

Goku "Something like that."

Vegeta "He needs to get through this one on his own. It's the first time that someone close to him died by the hand of one of our enemies."

Goku "I know but we went through it as well and we could try to prevent that Naruto would do something stupid."

Vegeta sighed "Guess you're right but I think he'll come through."

_3 days later_

Itachi, Shikamaru and Tsunade were standing in her office. On the desk was an old frog with a small white beard called Fukasaku. He was the one that informed Tsunade about Jiraiya's demise and also brought the last message that Jiraiya had to Tsunade carved on his back.

The toad spoke that Mount Myoboku and the surrounding area was infested by demons and two Akatsuki members. Soon a messenger appeared that gave the message that Sasuke was waiting for Itachi in the old Uchiha hideout.

Tsunade said "These two missions are both urgent but…"

Shikamaru finished her sentence "But it's all very convenient. It would lure the more powerful ninja out of the village."

Tsunade nodded and said "I think we should send Naruto to Mount Myoboku to fend of the demons together with Arsa, Asteron and Goku or Bardock."

One of the elders stepped forward and said "Would it be wise to send Naruto lady Tsunade? Lord Fukasaku told us that there are two Akatsuki members there and the Akatsuki is after Naruto…or rather the thing that's inside Naruto to be more precise."

Tsunade "Naruto has proven that he is more than capable to fend for himself."

The elder said "We elders spoke about this topic and we decided we are going to forbid Naruto on going to missions that involve Akatsuki."

Tsunade "That's bullshit because that would mean that he can't chase Draganth either since he is a member of the Akatsuki!"

The elder said "As I said…we spoke about it and we won't change our mind."

Tsunade wanted to shout but Itachi cleared his throat and said "With all due respect but…your new rule that forbids Naruto to accept missions that involve Akatsuki is invalid."

The elder looked at Itachi and said "And why would that be Uchiha?"

Itachi looked seriously at the elder and he activated his sharingan when he spoke "Because it isn't you who made that decision but the one who is controlling you."

The elder looked scared and said "I…I don't know what you are talking about!"

Suddenly Itachi looked deep in the eyes of the elder and said "Release."

The next second the elder fell down unconscious. Itachi said "So…that takes care of that problem…but what are we going to do about the trap the Akatsuki set up for us?"

Tsunade "I don't know yet…let me think about it."

Shikamaru showed a sly smile and said "Perhaps I have an idea…listen."

And Shikamaru whispered to Itachi and Tsunade…

_With Broly_

Broly was sitting on a rock. He was looking very annoyed and he was grunting with regular intervals. There was a strange man behind him. The man was saying "Train with me fool, I can take it fool yeeeaaahhh."

Broly grunted again and said "No."

The man called Killer Bee said "Don't be a loser fool! Perhaps I can ask those people fool!"

Broly looked at the direction Killer Bee was pointing at and he saw three people. One had white, medium long hair and he was carrying a big sword. The other one was quite big and he had orange hair. The last one was a girl with red hair and glasses.

When they were close enough Broly said "Three people, with medium powerlevels. I wonder what you people are doing here."

The one with the white hair said "We should be here with the four of us but unfortunately our boss had something else to do."

Killer Bee said "And what did the four want to do here fools?"

Suigetsu smirked and said "Let's see…ah yes…capture the eight tailed jinchuuriki."

Broly slowly got up and simply said "Akatsuki."

Killer Bee smirked and said "YYYEEAAAHHH PARTY TIME!"

Broly "You stay out of this. I was appointed to protect you and your annoying "rap" as you call it annoyed me to no end and I have to blow off steam."

Suigetsu said "Tsk…we have to kill the pathetic bodyguard first. Karin, check his chakra."

Karin placed two fingers in front of her and closed her eyes. She said "We shouldn't have any problems with him."

Suigetsu smirked "Alright Jugo…let's go."

Jugo nodded and rushed his way towards Broly and threw a powerful punch at Broly. Broly stretched out his hand and caught Jugo's fist. Jugo's arm changed and opening appeared in it and blue chakra came out of it, enhancing Jugo's power. Suigetsu appeared from the side and swinged his sword towards Broly. Broly caught it with his other hand.

Broly tightened his grip on Suigetsu's sword and threw Suigetsu away. Then Broly pulled Jugo towards him, pushed his arm away and kicked Jugo in the stomach with his knee, that send Jugo flying.

The three people regrouped and Suigetsu said "He stopped Jugo's punch…what's going on Karin? You said that we should have no problems with him?"

Karin said "I don't know."

Broly laughed and said "I know what it is. I can lower my energy. Let me allow you people to show what you're up against."

Broly got into a position and suddenly the earth started to shake. Small and medium sized rocks were threw into the air. Jugo said "His energy is so strong…that it makes the earth move."

Suddenly everything went quiet and Suigetsu said "Karin?"

Karen was looking at Broly…with wide eyes and her mouth was open. Cold sweat of fear went down her face and Suigetsu said "Karin, chakra level!"

Jugo said "Don't bother…according to her facial expression she's in shock..."

Suigetsu "Oh crap."

_In Konoha_

A lot of people were gathered on the roof. They were listening to something Tsunade had said and now she concluded "So does everyone know what they have to do?"

Everyone nodded and Itachi said "It's time that I left now."

Tsunade nodded and said "I wish you good luck."

Itachi, Arsa and Bardock left. Quickly after that Goku went to Tsunade and asked "So Tsunade…where is that mountain Myoboku?"

Tsunade said "I explained it all to Kakashi, just follow him."

Goku nodded and made his way towards Temari and Temari said "Be careful…people said that Draganth is strong."

Goku showed his careless smile and said "Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

Temari smiled and Kakashi said "Let's go Goku, Vegito and Asteron."

They said their goodbye's and they went on their way. Tsunade shouted "You people follow the rest of the plan and good luck!"

The rest of the group nodded and Tsunade made her way towards Naruto who was talking to Shikamaru and Tsunade laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Naruto smiled and said "I'm sure. You know us Saiyans…we love to fight."

Vegeta, who was standing nearby, said "Lucky dog."

Naruto smirked and said "If you're lucky you might get some as well."

Tsunade said "Don't see this as a game Naruto. You are crucial for this plan to succeed and if you fail everything else we worked for will be gone."

Naruto looked more serious and said "I know…don't think I forget such a thing like this. You can count on me."

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And that is another chapter."

**Vegeta **"Why does it take so long?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because of various things. I have my own life and I want to make sure that everything falls into place."

**Naruto **"Just stop…a lot of people are impatient on him Vegeta and they simply forget that it isn't easy to write two stories and one on the side because he simply adopted a story from a friend."

**Mnarutodbz **"Exactly. Anyway please review and I see you people next time!"


	31. Chapter 29: A new ascension

**Mnarutodbz **"Here I am with another chapter of The Saiyans new adventure."

**The cast cheers. Mnarutodbz looks disturbed at the cast and asks **"Why are you guys cheering?"

**Goku **"Well…we were afraid that…you would drop us because your other story is more popular."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…you don't have to be afraid that something like that will happen. This story is the first serious attempt to write a good fanfiction on this site and don't forget…there are also other people who like to read this story but doesn't like Naruto doesn't cry."

**Vegeta crossed his arms and said **"We know that but the opinion of the individual isn't important enough nowadays."

**Mnarutodbz **"I would like to disagree Vegeta…of course the public opinion is important but there are also a lot of other people who have different opinions. I mean everyone can write a fanfiction and say it is good…and in most cases he is right because he or she satisfies the needs of a few people. The really hard part is to write a fanfiction that satisfies a majority of people with different interests…and keep them hungry for the rest of the story."

**Naruto **"Huh…what…ehm…I'm confused."

**Mnarutodbz **"Think about your show….it has action…comedy…interesting customs and even supernatural aspects…and the writers keeps it interesting…and that's propably one of the reasons why your show is so interesting."

**Naruto **"I get it!"

**Suddenly someone walks in with dark messy hair, sunglasses and he is wearing strange clothes and he says **"It became time dimwit!"

**Mnarutodbz kicks the person out and he yells **"BEGONE! You're from a story that hasn't even been published yet! Stupid teaser…anyway…let's start with the reviews!"

**Storylover213 **"Uh-oh Pain is going to his ass kicked, who I almost feel sorry for because pain is the keyword. Well Naruto I hope you give his human path the beating of it…uhm…I think it's undead…yeah right…so ya beating his undead ass!"

**Naruto **"Don't worry about that one…I know how I will beat Pain…although I don't know who this human path is….care to explain Mnarutodbz?"

**Mnarutodbz starts to shake his head and he says **"Nope…you will find out this chapter….next review."

**RedRangerBelt **"Is Naruto going to get sage training at Mount Myoboku after they clear out all the demons and Akatsuki members? Is Sasuke's team going to be able to capture Killer Bee, the bane of Broly's existence, or are they going to get their asses handed to them? What did Draganth do to Sasuke's eyes? Why does Chie Seishin sense evil behind the bandages?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi RedRangerBelt! Well…I don't think Naruto will train at Mount Myoboku because…it wouldn't be any use at all. I mean he already has his Super Saiyan transformations…he can combine them with his nine-tailed fox transformation….so I think sage mode will be unnecessary. As for your second question…although Broly is very annoyed with Killer Bee's so called 'rapping'…"

**Killer Bee walks in **"HEY!"

**Mnarutodbz continues like he didn't hear Killer Bee **"He is a very dependable person. He is on a mission from Konoha to defend Killer Bee. As for Sasuke's eyes…in the last story it was explained that Draganth's used the eyes of a demon to compensate for Sasuke's deteriorating vision and that's one of the reasons why Chie Seishin told Itachi he could feel great evil behind those bandages…"

**Youngkong313 **"Nice story dude but I gotta ask you a few things. Will Itachi win the battle against Sasuke…who is an ass?"

**Sasuke **"Tsk…shut up."

**Mnarutodbz **"He does have a point…you're not really a person to admire."

**Sasuke **"Just wait until I take these bandages off…then you will feel my wrath."

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"We will see when the time comes…but Youngkong313 has more to say…"

**Youngkong313 **"I was wondering…will Lady be mad at them because she didn't get her kiss and her money."

**Dante laughs out loud **"I surely hope so….It gives me something to look forward to."

**Mnarutodbz glares at Dante and he says to Youngkong313 **"She is pretty mad but how mad she really is….you will all read that at the end of this story hehehe."

**Youngkong313 **"And finally; Will Killer Bee be fighting or will Broly just fight while he just sits down and writes a rap? That's all I got…peace out."

**Killer Bee **"Fighter or not…I'll keep rapping and slapping those idiots…YEAH."

**Broly **"I hope he keep rapping…the more he raps the angrier I get and thus the stronger I become when I fight those weaklings."

**Mnarutodbz **"Never mind that….perhaps he has another surprise for you this coming chapter. And I have a chapter for every reader as well….what it is? You will find out…this coming chapter….after the disclaimer of course!

**Disclaimer **Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, db, dbz, DBGT, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Broly was looking at the three so called Akatsuki people, like he was looking for the one he should eliminate first. Karin was still in severe shock from the things she has sensed and she thought _The chakra that man is emitting is even higher than Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu together! And it's not only that…somehow I can feel something terrible…something very savage, like a wild beast that's ready to devour its prey._

Suigetsu said to Jugo "So…what should we do now? We can't count on Karin."

Jugo "We try to survive until we see an opportunity to flee."

Broly laughed out loud and he said "Do you really think I would let people like you escape? The reason that I am here is because people like you try to abduct this guy here. If I defeat you guys here I'll be one step closer to be released from him."

Killer Bee suddenly said "Shut your trap, you don't respect the rap FOOL YEAH!"

Broly looked very irritated and he said "And as you might have figured out by now…I REALLY want to be released from him."

Jugo got into a fighting and as the curse seal covered half of his body he said "Don't think we will surrender without a fight." Suigetsu got into a fighting position as well and he said "I couldn't have said it better myself Jugo."

Suddenly Karin spoke "Guys…don't….you don't stand a chance." Suigetsu "So you've finally broke out of your shock." Karin nodded and she said "This guy has chakra levels I never felt before…don't fight him."

Broly laughed and he said "You guys should listen to her." Suigetsu said "Shut up big baboon…"

Suddenly Broly got an enraged look on his face…he hated to be associated with monkeys just as much as Vegeta. With a powerful move he left his position and rushed towards the two men. Suigetsu readied his sword but before he could make a swing he was hit by Broly's fist and he was send flying.

Broly immediately went to the side and he hit Jugo just as hard. Both men landed on their feet and together they rushed towards Broly. Broly blocked their attacks and immediately he went on the offensive. He was like a wild animal that was fighting the two men like he was defending his nest.

Suddenly he punched at Suigetsu but his fist went straight through him. Suigetsu turned his body part to water and he screamed "NOW JUGO!"

Jugo's fist changed into a big hammer and he hit Broly on the head with full force. Broly was send flying but he recovered in mid-air. He was feeling his head and with a stern look on his face he said "Okay…that's it…playtime is over!"

And with a loud scream he became a Super Saiyan. Karin suddenly reached for her head and she fell down on her knees while she was screaming in pain. Worried, Jugo ran towards Karin and he asked "What's the matter Karin?"

Karin muttered something like "I…can't…take…" and then she passed out. Suigetsu yelled to Jugo "What's the matter?"

Jugo "She's out cold!"

Suigetsu pulled an annoyed face and he said "Useless…just come here…we need to take care of this guy!"

Broly looked very annoyed to the people beneath him and he stretched out his hand. Small green balls came out of his hands and they were heading towards Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. Jugo quickly picked up Karin and jumped away from the attack, but the shockwave it created hit them and they were send flying.

Suigetsu was avoiding the balls as well but suddenly one of the balls hit him head one and with a scream the ball exploded.

The whole area beneath Broly was covered in dust. He saw the location where he hit Suigetsu and he saw a strange, white/grew mass that resembled him a bit. Broly looked further but he couldn't find Jugo and Karin…and Killer Bee was gone as well much to his surprise.

Broly cursed between his teeth. He calmed down a bit and he closed his eyes and he thought _Those two members of the Akatsuki are going to the southwest of here while Killer Bee is going north…I could eliminate the Akatsuki members but I'm not as adept as Kakarot of Vegeta when it comes to sensing energy so I could lose Killer Bee. I guess I have no choice but to follow Killer Bee…damn I hate that guy!_

Broly was surrounded by his own energy and with high speeds he went north…

_With Itachi_

Itachi was moving together with Arsa and Bardock towards the old Uchiha hideout. They were on a small path in the nearby forest. They only needed to cross a bridge that went down went straight to the front door of the Uchiha hideout.

When they were at the beginning of the bridge, Kisame suddenly appeared. He looked around and he said "Well well…Itachi and two of his new friends."

Itachi looked serious and he said "What are you doing here Kisame?"

Kisame smirked evilly and he said "I'm just looking what we're up against…to protect my new partner."

Itachi "Let us pass…they will not interfere."

Kisame kept on smirking and suddenly he looked at Bardock and he saw his tail. Kisame quirked an eyebrow and he said "Well well…so this is one of the Saiyan clan."

Bardock just looked at Kisame but he didn't do anything and Kisame continued "I'm just here to guide you to the roof…from that point I will be guarding these two…"

Itachi "Good…lead the way."

Kisame nodded and he turned around while Itachi, Bardock and Arsa followed him. They went over the bridge and they crossed it until they went to a big gate. The gate opened by itself and the four people walked in there. They went to the end of the room and they saw hidden stairs that went to the roof.

When they arrived they saw Sasuke, surrounded by a bunch of smaller demons. Sasuke looked empathetically at Itachi and his companions and he said "You're careful…as always Itachi. It's a good choice to bring Goku along…although he changed a bit."

Bardock growled and he said "I'm not Kakarot…he's my son."

Sasuke seemed surprised but he said "I see."

Itachi said "Are you sure you're going through with this Sasuke? Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Sasuke smirked cynically and he said "Several things that happened in the past make that impossible. We both walk different paths of life and we are bound to clash sooner or later."

Sasuke suddenly looked serious as he continued "I'm not a little boy who is blinded by heroics and petty excuses. I will do whatever's necessary to reach my goal."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Bardock and Arsa and he said "I'm sure you two will stay out of this fight?"

Bardock crossed his arms and he said "As long as your demons and shark hybrid stay out of it, we won't intervene." And Arsa simply nodded.

Sasuke went into a fighting position and Itachi did the same. Itachi said "I tried so hard to avoid this scene from happening but it was no use…but I am ready."

Sasuke said "Don't go sentimental on me. You must use your full force to stand a chance against me. Now let's fight, as our destiny intended to."

The two brothers were standing in front of each other, ready to move at any time. Suddenly, without any indication or warning, they rushed forward at the same time. Sasuke tried to hit Itachi with his right fist, but Itachi ducked under it and placed a hard punch on the mid-section, that knocked the breath out of Sasuke.

Itachi immediately followed up with a high kick and Sasuke was knocked back. A small stream of blood came from his mouth. With a smirk, Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth and he said "Not bad…I was kinda hoping your Taijutsu went a bit rusty overtime."

Itachi remained silent and glared at Sasuke, ready to read his next move. Sasuke glared right back at him and he said "It's time to finish this Itachi, as true Uchiha's." and Sasuke activated his sharingan and Itachi was surprised when he saw Sasuke's eyes. Instead of the red colored sharingan he had a dark purple sharingan with three red tomoe.

Itachi nodded and he said "You're right Sasuke…it's time to finish this." And he activated his sharingan as well. Inside his head he heard Chie Seishin saying _Watch out young one…the dark energy I felt before is stronger than ever. I have no doubt in my mind that this boy is the holder of the Zouo Reimei eyes._

**AN: Zouo is hatred and Reimei is twilight. The phrase is already known from a few chapters back.**

Itachi asked in his mind _What do you mean with that Chie Seishin?_

Chie Seishin replied _Just like any being, the warrior of the twilight eyes had a struggle within between good and evil, but instead of fighting one of them, he used both of them for his eyes. He could switch between two sorts of eyes with different powers. One was called the Zouo Reimei, the evil side of the twilight eyes. The other was called Kibou Reimei. _

Itachi was keeping a close eye to Sasuke and in his mind he asked _But both me and Sasuke can use Amaterasu._

Chie Seishin sighed and he told Itachi _Yes, I know. There are powers that are in the grey area, they can be used for good and evil, like the Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o._

Itachi saw that Sasuke was coming right at him and he avoided Sasuke's punch. He ended up on Sasuke's side and Itachi let himself drop down and kicked towards Sasuke's legs. Sasuke quickly jumped to avoid Itachi's kick but when he was midair Itachi immediately started to weave handsigns and he said **Fire Style: Great fireball jutsu!**

A great fireball made its way towards Sasuke, who couldn't dodge it from this distance in midair. Itachi saw clearly that the fireball connected. Smoke started to cover the area and Itachi looked at the direction where he last saw Sasuke. He saw a shadow in the smoke and suddenly, like fate intended it, the smoke was blown away, revealing Itachi a terrible truth.

Sasuke was hovering in midair, and strangely enough a black-feathered wing covered his body. Itachi was so entangled in this sight that he didn't pay attention to his rear. A small demon saw his chance and he jumped up, ready to tear Itachi apart. Before it could reach Itachi, the demon saw a golden glow and an explosion occurred. Itachi looked at location where the glow came from and he saw that Bardock fired a ball of energy to destroy the demon.

Itachi nodded towards Bardock and turned his gaze back to Sasuke. Slowly, the wing went away from Sasuke body and Itachi could see that Sasuke was clearly different. His hair was longer, he had grey arms and the three red tomoe in his sharingan started to burn brightly. With a lot of emotion in his voice Itachi said "Sasuke…what did you do to yourself!" Sasuke chuckled like he was insane when he said "I needed power and this was a good start."

Itachi suddenly looked serious when Sasuke landed on the ground and he said "I can see it clearly now…my brother is gone. I thought I could save you but I guess I was just fooling myself…but no more…this…must be done."

Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan while a small tear went down his face. To make the scene more dramatic, a loud thunder was heard while it started to pour rain, like heaven was crying because of this fight between brothers.

Sasuke returned back to his normal, human self but the black-feathered wings remained and he said "Let's do this…sharingan against sharingan." And Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan. It had a red background with the intersecting ellipses Itachi saw before, but this time he could see red, curved hornlike figures in the ellipses.

Sasuke suddenly said **Mangekyo sharingan: Jaaku Amaterasu** and the black flames of the Amaterasu appeared but somehow the outside of it seemed to glow red and it made its way towards Itachi who said **Mangekyo sharingan: Seijou Amaterasu** and Itachi's Amaterasu appeared as well but unlike Sasuke's Amaterasu, Itachi's had white edges.

The two attacks clashed and the clash was so intense, that several objects were thrown into the air. Itachi and Sasuke were fighting for dominance but it looked like both brothers were equal. One flame was consumed by another flame and nothing remained in the end. Sasuke smirked and he said "It looks like we're equally matched."

_With Arsa and Bardock_

Arsa and Bardock were looking at the fight and Arsa said "This fight is very interesting. It's always amusing to see two equal fighters go head to head."

Bardock looked very displeased and he said "This fight is nothing more than a load of bull. Itachi is clearly stronger and yet he pretends to be Sasuke's equal. I guess his feelings are bothering him more than he lets on."

Arsa looked at Bardock and he said "Are we looking at the same fight? They are really equally matched."

Bardock said "I can sense someone's energy and I've fought many fights, so I know what I'm talking about and I simply know that Itachi is stronger."

Arsa looked back at the fight and he said "I wonder why he doesn't finish Sasuke off then…I mean he is a threat."

Bardock smiled and he said "You still need to learn a lot about these humans Arsa. They let their feeling lead them in battle and in some cases that's good but….it can also prevent that you finish a dangerous opponent off."

Arsa nodded because he agreed with Bardock but then Arsa asked "And what if for example your son or wife was evil and you had to fight them…would you kill them?" Bardock smirked and he said "Without thinking twice and without remorse."

Arsa looked at Bardock with a suspicious glare and he asked "Will Itachi be able to kill his brother?" Bardock looked serious at the fight and he said "I hope so…for his sake."

_With Itachi_

Itachi closed his eyes when Sasuke said that they were equally matched and inside his head he heard Chie Seishin say _What's wrong Itachi? I know you could have won that scuffle._

Itachi answered _I…I don't know. I'm determined to see this fight out until the end but something is holding me back._

Itachi heard Chie Seishin chuckle and he heard him saying _That 'something' are your feelings and let me give you a bit of advice…ignore them. If you let your younger brother live while you had the chance to finish him, it can happen that he kills a lot of other people. He is a danger and you're the man to stop him right here, right now._

Itachi opened his eyes and he said _I will try Chie Seishin. _And to Sasuke Itachi said "We are far from equals Sasuke…you have a lot to learn about your sharingan.

Sasuke smirked and he said "Do I? Let me prove you otherwise!" and while his sharingan began to change Sasuke said **Mangekyo sharingan: Gekido Souzou **(Rage creation)

Suddenly flames appeared and they began to form humanoid, burning creations who rushed towards Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and he said "You proved my point…or else you wouldn't have used such a technique that uses a lot of chakra." And he opened his eyes again and his sharingan began to change as well as he said **Mangekyo sharingan: Kami no onchou **(Grace of god).

Itachi's eyes began to emit a bright, white light that blinded everyone and when everyone was able to open their eyes they saw that the burning creatures and even the demons were gone. Only ashes remained on the locations where they were.

Sasuke was shocked that Itachi was able to neutralize his technique. Suddenly Sasuke got a stern look on his face and he said "Enough…time to bring out the big guns." And as he screamed a big, purple being appeared that was made out of chakra. He looked like Sasuke's inside…dark, cold and twisted.

Itachi looked at the being and he said "Susano'o…it became time started to take this seriously." And from Itachi an orange colored Susano'o appeared. Kisame, Arsa and even Bardock were surprised by this display of Uchiha power.

Bardock said "This is starting to get interesting."

Sasuke's Susano'o shot a purple arrow towards Itachi and Itachi's Susano'o blocked the attack with its shield. Itachi's Susano'o raised its sword and attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke's Susano'o caught the sword by intercepting it with its hands. Sasuke's Susano'o pushed the sword away and Itachi's Susano'o was pushed back.

Sasuke's Susano'o cocked its arm back and punched towards Itachi's Susano'o while Itachi's Susano'o used its shield to punch. The fist and the shield collided and when they collided, shockwaves destroyed the environment. The roof collapsed and the two Uchiha's and Kisame fell down while Bardock levitated while he got a hold on Arsa.

Both Uchiha's stood up and they were ready to do the same attack but strangely enough…both their Susano'o didn't react to their inner needs. Suddenly they turned into skeleton forms of their selves before they disappeared completely.

Both Sasuke and Itachi didn't know what was going on and they were looking at each other while they were panting heavily because their chakra was running low. Sasuke said "I think I have just enough chakra left for one more jutsu…what about you?"

Itachi panted as well and he said "I think I am in the same condition as you." And Sasuke said "Then it's time for this…"

He made a few hand signs and put his arm up. The lightning came together in his hand and Sasuke said "I created this jutsu to end your life…**Kirin!**" and a huge chimerical creature made out of lightning appeared in the sky and Sasuke dropped his arm and launched the attack.

Itachi closed his eyes and he said **Mangekyo sharingan: Izanagi's decree** and Itachi opened his eyes and both of them started to bleed. A big transparent humanoid being appeared behind Itachi and it stretched out its hand. Suddenly the **Kirin** attack became visible and started to dissolve.

Sasuke's eyes widened and with some fear in his voice he asked "What the hell is THAT!"

Itachi smiled and he said "Izanagi's decree…it dispels jutsu's." and when Itachi spoke the being disappeared and Itachi almost fell down of exhaustion. Before Itachi fell completely down he could feel a terrible pain in his chest.

Both Bardock and Arsa saw what the reason of that pain was…Sasuke saw his chance when Itachi fell down and took the opportunity to stab him with his sword. Sasuke was looking empathetically at Itachi and moved closer to his face. It almost looked like he whispered something in Itachi's ear and when Sasuke said it, an evil smirk appeared on his face while Itachi's eyes widened.

The rest of the building started to fall apart and Kisame said "Sasuke! We need to go…this place is falling apart and I don't want to end up on the bottom of this place!"

Sasuke nodded, pulled his sword out of Itachi and ran after Kisame. Both Bardock and Arsa ran towards Itachi and Arsa kneeled down. He was looking at the wound and Bardock asked "Is it over for him?"

Arsa started to shake his head in amazement and he said "Unbelievable…he missed all vital organs!" and a smile appeared on Bardock's face and he said "Great, let's take him to Tsunade so that she can heal him!"

Arsa growled and he said "No need…I'll do it." And he placed his hand on Itachi's wound and a red light appeared beneath the hand. After ten seconds Arsa removed his hand and picked Itachi up and he said "And now we will get out of here." And they ran towards the exit. Outside of the hideout….in the forest nearby…Arsa laid down Itachi and Bardock said "That's one of the three missions…only we didn't get the result we wanted. I hope the rest will have more luck than us."

_With Broly_

Broly recovered Killer Bee without much difficulty. He was very annoyed that Killer Bee took off when he got the chance to eliminate a few members of the Akatsuki. He brought Killer Bee to the Raikage's office.

When the Raikage saw Broly, he got an annoyed look on his face. He didn't like Broly, because Broly proved that he was stronger than him and his physique was more impressing than his. Something like that insulted his honor. He said with an annoyed voice "What's the meaning of this? Why are you here Broly?"

Broly glared at Killer Bee and he said "Some members of the Akatsuki arrived." The Raikage suddenly looked a bit more interested and he asked "And? Did you finish them off?"

Broly shook his head and he said "No…they escaped because your idiotic brother tried to make a run for it. Next time…buy a leash."

The Raikage looked surprised at Broly and he said "What do you mean…next time?"

Broly glared at the Raikage and he said "My guts are telling me that something is going to happen…in Konoha. So I'm going back for a little while. You can this guy's nanny for a week."

The Raikage got mad and he screamed "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Broly glared at the Raikage with a cold light in his eyes when he said "I'm the guy who will destroy you if you speak to me like that again."

The Raikage calmed down. This was a language he understood…raw power against raw power. Deep inside his instincts told him that he wouldn't be a match against Broly and that's why he said "Just follow your instincts but I will consult with the Hokage."

Broly snorted and he said "Like she has any control over me. I only serve the one who can bring me down on my knees in a serious fight." And without wasting any more words he flew _through _the roof and flew towards Konoha.

The Raikage looked at the hole in the roof and he said "Too bad that those Saiyans don't live in my village…"

_With Kakashi, Goku, Vegito and Asteron_

The four people were travelling for quite some time now. They were on their way to Mountain Myoboku. Normally toads that Jiraiya used could teleport them there, but with all the demons there it was quite difficult.

Goku asked Kakashi "Say Kakashi…what is that Mountain Myoboky anyway?"

Kakashi gave Goku an eye smile and he said "Do you remember that old frog that told us about Jiraiya's death?" Goku nodded and Kakashi continued "Well…Mountain Myoboku is the place where toads live. Those toads are mostly used for combat, like the summoning jutsu."

Goku nodded and he said "I understand…but if they are combat toads, why didn't they fight off the demons?"

Kakashi sighed and he said "They are strong but we heard that there are a lot of demons so they certainly need assistance. That's the reason why you and Vegito are here as well…the two of you can go all out on the demon hordes."

Goku gave a big grin that creeps Kakashi out and he thought _That guy likes fighting way too much…_

Vegito said "I don't care where we are going…I'm glad I'm on a mission again. It's been so long." Asteron, who was walking next to Vegito, said "This isn't a vacation. I see hard battles on the horizon. How long until we get there Kakashi?"

Kakashi pointed towards some mountains and he said "It's there…It's almost time."

_With Madara and Draganth_

Madara and Draganth were looking over the chaos of the once so peaceful Mountain Myoboku. They saw that the toads were defending a big rock with an opening behind them and Draganth said "Why can't I give the order to eliminate those oversized toads?"

Madara chuckled and he said "Well that's easy. We didn't attack this place to eliminate the toads…we're here to lure Konoha ninja's towards our location so that Pain has an easier task."

Draganth growled. He didn't like this plan from the start. There was no doubt in his mind that Pain would lose to the young Saiyan Naruto and he wouldn't regret it if it came to pass, but that young Saiyan contained the nine-tailed fox and he rather had the fox than anything else. That's also the reason why he said "Don't be offended but I'm going to send help to Pain."

Madara Uchiha looked at Draganth and he said "How do you want to do that? All our allies are occupied."

Draganth smirked and he said "You're forgetting one thing…my portals." And Draganth started to weave hand signs and a portal appeared in front of them. Five people came out of them, with a big person in the middle.

Draganth looked at the person and he said "You must be Bojack."

Bojack nodded and he said "What is this place?" and Draganth chuckled and he said "This is a second life I am offering…with something in return of course."

Bojack glared at Draganth and he said "And who do you think you are? I'm nobody's puppet." Draganth smirked and he said "I'm Draganth, the one that summoned you here and if you don't take my offer you're dead faster than you can say 'oops'"

Bojack growled and Draganth said "That's better right? I want you and your companions to go towards the northwest until you reach a big village called Konoha. You must help someone who is wearing the same cloak I am…but before you go I'll give you more power, because you're going to need it."

And Draganth reached to a necklace Bojack was wearing on his chest and a red light appeared. The pendants that Bojack's minions were wearing started to emit an ominous light as well. Bojack looked surprised and he said "This…this power is amazing…"

Draganth smirked and he said "Use it well and crush your target without killing him. After that you're free."

Bojack nodded and he said "I accept your offer completely. Let's go…we have a bug to crush." And his minions started to smirk and they flew off. Madara stood next to Draganth and he asked "Will those things be able to capture the nine-tailed jinchuuriki?"

Draganth looked in the direction where Bojack and his minions went and he said "Who knows. We don't really have any idea how strong Naruto really is. But I granted Bojack a lot of power and something else that can be useful, so we will see what happens."

Madara looked at Draganth and he said "And what if he fails? What if the nine-tailed jinchuuriki is too strong?" Draganth chuckled and he said "Well…then we have to consider another option. Let's just say I have a back-up plan in the making. I captured an interesting boy recently and he can serve his purposes."

Madara kept on looking at Draganth and he asked "Who is it?" Draganth seemed like he wanted to answer, but suddenly he turned his head away and he said "We'll talk about this later…we have company."

Madara looked at the plateau where the demons were and he saw four people. He recognized one of them and he said "That's Kakashi Hatake…the copy ninja. I never suspected him here." Draganth nodded and he said "And I know those other three. The one with the white clothes is called Asteron. The other two are Saiyans. One is called Vegito…and it's kind of my fault that he is here. I thought I could use him for my plans but I didn't had full control over the portals, so instead of calling someone evil I've summoned someone who is good."

Madara looked interested and he said "I see…and the last one?" Draganth chuckled and he said "The last one is the most powerful of them. He is called Goku and the strongest Saiyan that ever existed. I wonder why Konoha didn't send him alone because he is quite capable of eliminating the demons by himself."

Madara looked at Draganth again and he said "Perhaps he isn't as strong as you suspect Draganth." Draganth glared at Madara and he said "Don't fool yourself. If the two of us would square off against him we would most surely die. He has the power to reduce this, and all other planets, to nothing more than space dust. We only stand a chance against them when we gathered all tailed beasts."

Madara heard Draganth's story and he slowly nodded when he said "Then we must be careful about our position." And Draganth immediately said "They already know that we are here…but I think they first want to eliminate the demons. Let's go Madara…we've lured the people from Konoha here and we've done our job."

Madara nodded and Draganth disappeared. Madara looked at the scene below him and he said "Plan all you want Draganth, but on judgment day I will make sure my plan succeeds while yours fails…" and Madara disappeared too.

_With Kakashi, Goku, Vegito and Asteron_

The four people arrived at the plateau and they saw the demons. There were quite a lot of them and Asteron said "That's a pretty big horde. I think Draganth wants to stall us for quite some time."

Goku nodded and he said "We already knew that when we took our mission. This is all part of the plan that Tsunade and that Shikamaru person conjured up." Vegito, who was doing some stretches, said "I normally don't make plans outside of the battlefield…I just want a good fight right now."

Kakashi looked around and he said "I guess Draganth and Madara must be nearby…they want to see if their plan succeeds." Goku seemed like he was concentrating and then he said "They are standing on that peak behind us."

Vegito nodded and he said "I feel it too. Draganth's energy is too filthy to forget. So do we take him out now?" Asteron started to shake his head and he said "No. It's no use because as soon as we get nearby they will teleport out of here because they already have what they wanted…to lure us away from Konoha."

Goku nodded and he said "I agree with Asteron. There is no need for them to fight. Let's just save what we can save and eliminate these demons so that the frogs can breathe freely again." Vegito smirked and while he got into a battle position he said "Then let's go!"

The others also got into a fighting position and quickly after they rushed at the demons, ready for a big free-for-all…

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade and Shikamaru were in a chamber. They were going over the plan when the door suddenly opened. Shizune rushed in and she said "There is a problem!"

Tsunade quickly stood up and she said "WHAT PROBLEM!"

Shizune looked scared and she said "The south guard is dead!" and Tsunade and Shikamaru stood up and Shikamaru calmly said "Pain should be coming from the north right?" and Tsunade nodded so Shikamaru said "Who can it be?"

Shizune said "The nearby guard said he saw five, flying people." Shikamaru looked scared and he said "Could it be that Draganth created a portal again!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her palm and she said "That must be it! Naruto must be warned!" she turned to Shizune and asked "Who is closest to Naruto's location!"

Shizune seemed to think and she answered "That must be Kurenai…but I don't know if she would reach Naruto before the enemy does." And just when she was finished the door went open again and a ninja said "Guards just reported that they saw five Akatsuki members…all with orange hair and rinnegan eyes."

Tsunade growled and she said "That's Pain. Shizune…let Kurenai give Naruto the heads up!" Shizune nodded and rushed away and when she was gone Shikamaru said "This is not going to be a simple matter…this is going to be a war. I hope Naruto is ready. Can't we send Vegeta to Naruto's location?"

Tsunade shook her head and she said "No…we need him here. What if Pain notices something is wrong and decides to come here? No…let him guard the civilians." Shikamaru nodded and he said "Why doesn't go everything go as we planned. It might be that Naruto needs help…I wish there is someone out there who can come to his aid."

Shikamaru didn't know that his wish was heard…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was just standing in a field a little bit away from Konoha. He was weary of his environment and he thought _I sense a strange energy level…five of them and yet…it seems like they aren't normal people…and then another five coming from the other direction…much more powerful although I believe those powers are masked…guess Pain has reinforcements…_

Suddenly someone appeared next to him. It was Kurenai and she was panting. She said "Good…it seems like I made it in time. Shizune brought me a message that five other people are coming. They killed a guard and they are headed straight to this location."

Naruto nodded and he said "I already know…now get out of here before someone notices you." Kurenai nodded and she said "I'll be nearby…so I can assist in any kind of way if this prove too much of a challenge."

Naruto nodded again and he said "I thank you for your consideration…Kurenai. Now go." Kurenai nodded and she disappeared. Just after she disappeared five people were walking towards Naruto. They all had orange hair and they had strange eyes. Naruto was looking straight at them and when they were close enough Naruto said "Akatsuki robes and orange hair…you must be Pain…"

The front one, who acted as leader, nodded and he said "Yes…and you are Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed jinchuuriki." Naruto nodded and he looked serious as he said "You're the murderer of Jiraiya…it's time you atoned for your crime."

Pain looked at Naruto and he said "Perhaps…it depends on how great your pain is. I must admit that you look quite calm, even if you are facing the one that killed a friend of yours." Naruto smirked and he said "That's how I am. So…do you want to get to the action immediately or do you want to wait until your friend arrives?"

Pain gave Naruto a surprised look and he said "I didn't bring any allies. I will capture you by myself." Naruto said "Really? What about five people who are on their way here?"

Pain gave Naruto a questionable look and he asked "Which five people?" Naruto smirked and he said "Someone just told me that a guard was killed in the other direction where you came from, which means that your friends did it…but by the look on your face I would say that you don't have anything to do with it."

Pain looked at Naruto and he said "Enough talk…allies or not…you will come with me. Surrender now." Naruto smirked and he said "Make me. I won't give up without a fight."

All five Pains got into a fighting position and the main Pain said "Kisame and Sasuke already told me that you would say that. Then we will have to do this the hard way." Naruto got into a fighting position as well but suddenly five people landed next to Pain.

One was a girl with curly orange hair. One was a big, bulky guy with a ring beard and another looked small, like a child and he had a turban on. There was also one who looked very relaxed and the last one, who also looked like the leader of the group, was also big and bulky and he was wearing a bandana.

Pain looked to the side and asked "Who are you? I don't recall calling for your help." Bojack grinned and he said "My name is Bojack. Someone with red hair brought me here and he said that I should come to your aid and bring that boy to him alive."

Naruto looked at the group and he thought _Bojack? I heard about him. Gohan defeated him when he was a child of my age…but I think Draganth pulled some sort of trick because they look way more powerful than in that time…_

Bojack looked at Naruto as well and he thought _This one is a warrior…that's easy to see. He reminds me of that Gohan. It's time to test him._ And Bojack looked at the bulky man with the ring beard and the woman and those two immediately rushed towards Naruto. Naruto immediately turned into a Super Saiyan and rushed at the two attacking enemies.

He planted his elbow in the face of the bulky man and immediately went to the woman and Naruto kicked her in the stomach. She slowly back away while she was holding her stomach in pain. She looked at the bulky character and she nodded. She rushed at Naruto again and tried to kick Naruto's legs but Naruto flew up and the bulky man fired a barrage of energy blasts. Naruto screamed and the golden Super Saiyan aura appeared and the energy blasts were neutralized.

The two minions went back to Bojack and Bojack said "Not bad…you have good warrior skills. Now let's see how you do…against five people." And he turned to Pain and he said "What about two of you helping out my minions?"

Pain nodded and one immediately jumped forward and the next second he was standing next to Bojack's minions. The five immediately rushed towards Naruto while he prepared to fend off the assault but before they could reach Naruto, an energy blast hit the ground before them and the shockwaves blew them away.

Naruto looked up where the energy blast came from and a smile appeared when he saw an ally. He said "Broly…you don't know how glad I am to see you." Broly went down and when he stood next to Naruto he said "I had a feeling that there was a little bit of trouble here and when I saw this scene I decided to step in. What about the civilians?"

Naruto smiled and he said "They were evacuated way before Pain and the other guys came here." Broly nodded and he said "I'll take those big guys…you take care of the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded and Broly turned into a Super Saiyan and he said "Let's go."

The two enemy groups looked at each other and then they nodded and rushed towards Broly and Naruto. Naruto rushed forward as well and he punched at the leader but another Pain used a summoning jutsu to summon a statue to protect the leader. Naruto punched right through it and hit the main Pain, who was send flying by the force of the punch.

Pain finally got up and he said "I'm surprised…you certainly hold some amazing strength jinchuuriki…" Naruto smirked and he said "You have no idea…"

_With Broly_

Broly was fighting Bojack and his minions. Although the group had a good sense of teamwork, Broly was still able to fend them off with ease. At one point, two minions were able to contain Broly by binding him with strange strings. Bojack was in the air and he rushed down to hit Broly with full force. Broly screamed and his aura dispelled the strings and he fired an energy ball right at Bojack, who wasn't able to dodge at this short range. Bojack was send flying, but he recovered in mid-air.

A small stream of blood came out of his mouth and he said "Not bad…it's time to get serious." And Bojack started to scream. His shirt was destroyed by the sheer force of the power-up and suddenly Bojack's skin color was green and the red hair was flowing freely around. The other big man who was also wearing a necklace did the same thing.

Broly looked serious and he said "So you can transform as well." The small minion of Bojack chuckled and he said "Bojack is powerful…more powerful than you can imagine. You should give up to him…pledge your loyalty to him…or better yet…kneel."

Broly smirked and he said "You really don't know Saiyans do you little brat…we are all born with a small disorder in our legs that prevents us from kneeling…it's called pride…look it up in the dictionary dwarf!"

The woman said "Resistance is futile…join him or die. You don't stand a chance against our master." Broly smirked and he said "Really? Let's see about that." And the earth around Broly exploded while a green field of energy impaired everyone's vision. With one last scream the earth exploded even further and suddenly the earth calmed down. The green energy field faded and the five enemies were looking surprised at Broly in his legendary Super Saiyan form.

With a sarcastic smirk on his face Broly said "Now midgets…you will know the true meaning of power!"

_With Naruto_

Naruto just made another attempt to attack but every time another Pain stepped in and saved the one he was attacking. He was thinking _This is really getting annoying. One is covering for the other in a very effective way…I tried to attack them from blind spots but it's like it hasn't have any use at all because of the rinnegan._

Suddenly one of the Pains made some hand signs and cried out **Summoning jutsu!** And a big rhino and a big dog appeared and they rushed towards Naruto. Naruto smirked and he made some hand signs and he cried out **Demon art: Ethereal blades devastation chains! **And two long chains made out of red chakra rushed towards the two summonings and wrapped itself around them.

Naruto moved his arm up and the summonings were thrown up in the air by the chains. Naruto made another set of hand signs and the chains transformed into the Ethereal blades and impaled the summonings and with a loud bang and a lot of smoke the summonings disappeared. All Pains were looking at Naruto, thinking about what to do next.

_With Broly_

Bojack was send flying for 10th time since they were fighting. He got up and while he was panting he thought _This guy is a freak! While we are fighting at our best, he fends us off without any noticeable effort and instead of getting tired and weaker, he only seems to get stronger! This is just the scenario we needed to test out our new power!_

Bojack screamed as his necklace started to glow red. His minions, who were fighting Broly, suddenly turned into ghost-like silhouettes' of themselves and floated towards Bojack's necklace. A red force field appeared around Bojack as he was transforming. The earth exploded around him and a very large crater appeared. Houses in the nearby Konoha collapsed because of Bojack's great power.

The force field eventually faded away and revealed the new Bojack. Two big horns came out of his head and a lot of horrible looking tattoo's covered his body. Broly looked seriously at the new Bojack. He didn't underestimate him in any way. He rushed towards Bojack and tried to hit him but suddenly Bojack was gone and appeared on his side and hit him in the face.

Broly was send flying but Bojack appeared beneath him and kicked him up in the air and followed up when he appeared above Broly and knocked him down. A huge explosion of dust covered the area and a damaged Broly was stretched out in a big crater. He made a very damaged expression. He slowly got up and his body was emitting the Super Saiyan aura. He was ready to rush at Bojack but suddenly Bojack appeared behind him and captured him in a full nelson.

Bojack softly said "You had a good run but you're no match for my new power." Broly growled and he said "You talk too much. Just make it quick." Bojack moved one arm a bit and a green energy ball appeared in it and he was ready to kill Broly. The energy ball almost reached Broly's body until suddenly something sharp hit Bojack's head. The object bounced off his head and disturbed, Bojack looked towards the direction where the object came from.

He saw Kurenai, who was panting because of the quick run she had to make to save Broly in time. With a mad look on his face Bojack threw the energy ball towards Kurenai. She was able to dodge the full ball but the blast it created ripped Kurenai's clothes apart and injured here severely. In Broly's white eyes people could see the reflection of Kurenai's injury. He grinded his teeth and a green aura enveloped his body. With a loud scream the earth exploded and Bojack was send flying. Broly's features were emitting green, glowing light as he kept screaming. His muscles increased and his hair was levitating in the air.

Shockwaves were felt over the entire area and a crack appeared on the Hokage Mountain because of the sheer force. Trees, which were decades old, were ripped from their roots and were send flying like they were nothing more than leaf's in the wind. Naruto and Pain stopped fighting to see what was happening and Naruto got a surprised look on his face. The next moment Broly was enveloped by a green ball of energy as the chaos kept going.

_With Vegeta in the hide-out_

Vegeta was looking over the civilians of Konoha was an annoyed look on his face. He didn't like this job at all. He was interacting with Tayuya until he suddenly looked disturbed. Tayuya, who noticed Vegeta's expression, asked "What's the matter Vegeta?"

Vegeta said "I sense a huge powerlevel at the location where Naruto is." Tayuya shrugged and she said "So? Perhaps Naruto transformed to a more powerful state." Vegeta shook his head and he said "No…it isn't Naruto…it's…Broly."

_With Bardock_

Bardock, who was carrying Itachi, was walking towards the hide-out where Tsunade was. Suddenly he stopped walking and with a frightened expression he was looking at the distance. Arsa stopped as well and he asked "What is it? Are there Akatsuki members nearby?"

Bardock, who started to sweat, said "No…I sense Broly's powerlevel but…it's way more powerful than it was before." Arsa looked at Bardock and he said "So? That's a good thing right?"

Bardock shook his head and he said "Who knows. I hope so. Somehow…I also feel that his energy is different, but I can't lay my finger on what it is." Arsa said "Let's keep moving…the sooner we have an answer." Bardock nodded and they started to walk again.

_With Goku_

The group just eliminated the last of the demon horde until Goku and Vegito suddenly looked surprised. Kakashi said "Is something wrong? Don't tell me that Naruto failed!" Goku and Vegito shook their heads and Goku said "No…although it is happening at Naruto's location. It's Broly…if I didn't know any better I would say it's a…" and Vegito finished Goku's sentence "ascension."

Kakashi looked surprised and he said "What do you get if a legendary Super Saiyan ascends?" Vegito shrugged and he said "Who knows? We must ask him when we get back. Anyway…it's a good thing that he ascends…what do you say Kakarot?"

Goku was looking in front of him and he thought _I don't know…I feel his energy has changed…it feels like the first time I faced him…cold…dark…relentless. I really hope he can control his new power. _Asteron was looking at Goku and as if he guessed Goku's mind he said "It can be bad Vegito. We don't know if Broly can control his power. Let's hope for our sake that he can because even I can sense his power from here."

Kakashi looked seriously in the distance and he thought _And Goku said Broly is at Naruto's location which means that if Broly loses control, Naruto might be in great danger! _And he turned to the rest and he said "We will leave immediately. Goku, if you feel that Naruto is in danger or that Broly becomes a threat, you must use your instant transmission to transport us to Naruto!"

Goku nodded and the group flew off towards Konoha…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was still looking and he saw the light that was surrounding Broly was fading away. He saw Broly and he almost couldn't believe what he saw. It seemed like he got bigger and more muscular than before. His face was pulled together of pure rage and his hair just ended beneath his shoulders. Naruto could feel the power that was coming from Broly but somehow, he felt something else…something dark and twisted.

Broly seemed to calm down a bit and while he pointed towards Bojack he said "You will be the first that will sounds in my reign of terror." Before Bojack could give a sarcastic remark Broly rushed towards him with amazing speed and before Bojack could realize it, he was hit in the face by Broly's elbow. Bojack recovered in mid-air but before he was able to do anything else, Broly already reached him and blasted him away with an energy ball.

Pain decided that his new ally needed help and one of the five made its way towards Broly. The Pain hit Broly in the back, in a place that was the most sensitive but it looked like Broly didn't feel anything. He only looked back and he said "You'll get your turn next…after that demon freak." And he grabbed Pain's head and threw him away, right at the remaining Pains, who fell down when the Pain, who attacked Broly, hit them.

Bojack got a bit breathing space because Broly was focused on Pain for a small moment and he took advantage of it and fired a powerful blast at Broly. Naruto clearly saw that the beam enveloped Broly and a big explosion occurred, destroying the area even further. When the dust cleared up Bojack could clearly see that Broly was unharmed and a frightened look appeared on his face. With an evil smirk on his face, Broly said "Was that supposed to be an attack?"

Cold sweat of fear appeared on Bojack's face and Broly said "Let me show you how it's done!" and a green light enveloped Broly hand and he made a throwing gesture towards Bojack and suddenly the only thing Bojack saw were small orbs made out of energy, making their way towards him! Bojack was moving from left to right but the small energy balls were so powerful that he was hit by the blast and suddenly he looked like a pinball because he was thrown from one blast to the other.

Severely injured and unable to move Bojack fell down. Broly slowly made his way towards him and with eyes big of fear Bojack said "Wait…don't kill me! I can help you! Together we can take this universe and make it ours! Have mercy!"

Broly smirked evilly and he said "What mercy?" and with a powerful energy attack he ended Bojack's life. Broly started to laugh, like he enjoyed watching Bojack die. Suddenly he turned around and he looked at the five Pain as he said "Oh yeah…that's right…you wanted to go next. HERE I COME!"

And with a powerful explosion he flew towards the group. The Pains were ready to defend themselves to the fullest but they didn't have any chance at all! It was like they were fighting against a wild beast! The first one to go was the Pain that looked like a machine and didn't have any hair at all! With one ferocious punch, his body was ripped apart like an old machine. Directly after that the chakra absorbing Pain was destroyed. Broly kicked him in the mid-section and the kick was so powerful that he torso was disconnected from his legs.

One Pain summoned two big monsters and they rushed towards Broly. Broly started to laugh and he flew up and he stretched out his hand for an energy blast that destroyed the summonings and the summoner as well!

There were only two Pains remaining who were looking at the destruction the big Saiyan created. Broly looked down at them and he said "You're supposed to be the pinnacle of the ninja's? You're nothing more than a piece of trash. And to make you realize that you won't survive this…" and suddenly a green ball appeared in Broly's hand and he threw it, but not at the Pains that were below him but at some point in the distance. An explosion was heard and a big fireball was seen in the distance. Both Pains suddenly fell down like puppets without their puppeteer.

Broly laughed out loud and his aura flared up as he increased his power. Naruto shouted "Broly stop! That's enough! The enemy is finished!" Broly looked down with a filthy grin on his face and he said "And you are going to stop me Naruto? Try it if you can…if you value this planet!"

Naruto glared at Broly and he said "Is that what Kurenai would want?" Broly looked back at Naruto and he said "The only thing that matters is power."

Naruto softly said "Then I guess I don't have a choice…" and he powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 state as he continued "Then it's up to me to stop you." Broly smirked and he said "That's the spirit but it won't matter…you'll die like the rest." And he flew down at high speeds towards Naruto.

Naruto flew up and he was heading straight to Broly. Their two fists collided and their power was so intense that small currents of electricity came off of them. Suddenly Broly pushed Naruto's hand away and planted his knee into Naruto's stomach. Naruto doubled over from the pain and Broly grabbed him by the mid-section and while he was holding him he dropped down. The attack was something like a pile driver. With a huge explosion Naruto was smashed into the ground.

Naruto tried to get up but Broly was simply too fast and an energy blast blew Naruto away and he went through a few trees and eventually ended up in a lake. Broly flew towards the and with a big smirk on his face he fired a powerful, green energy ball towards the lake. The water surface exploded and suddenly it looked like it rained.

Because the sun was shining the drops of water looked like they were rainbow colored and Broly suddenly saw Naruto in an environment full of colors in his Super Saiyan 3 state. Broly kept on smirking and he said "Heh…"

Naruto looked serious and he said "Now it's time to get serious Broly…"

_With Goku_

Goku, Vegito, Kakashi and Asteron were flying towards Konoha and they could even hear the explosions of battle. Goku suddenly stopped and he said "Guys…grab hold of me. I'll teleport you to the hide-out…take Vegeta and Vegito with me and we will go help Naruto." Kakashi looked at Naruto and he said "What about us? We want to help too."

Goku shook his head and he said "Broly is fighting Naruto at the moment, confirming that Broly might have lost his mind. You will only get in the way. You don't know Broly in this state but I can say that its pure evil and he will simply use you to distract us."

Kakashi wanted to protest but Asteron laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and he said "You should listen to Goku. He fought against an evil Broly before and we should listen to his advice." Vegito nodded as well and he said "Yeah…Kakarot is right. Broly is the legend that Saiyans spoke about; the legendary Super Saiyan, a relentless killing machine who only cares about fighting."

Kakashi sighed and he said "Alright…then let's go." And he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder while the rest did the same. Goku placed his index- and middle finger on his forehead and the next second they arrived at the hide-out, near Vegeta. Vegeta saw that Goku has arrived and he said "It became time. I already expected you ten minutes ago. Let's go."

He placed his hand on Goku's shoulder but Tsunade rushed into the room and she said "Vegeta! Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta looked back and he said "I'm going to help Naruto and stop Broly before something bad happens."

Tsunade said "What happened to Broly?" Goku answered "He reached a new level but I think the power got to him and he is just like the time that we first fought him. Even I and Vegeta will have trouble to beat him right now."

Tsunade nodded and she said "I understand. Asteron and Kakashi will take over your post. Now go before someone gets hurt." Goku nodded and he placed his two fingers to his forehead and they were gone…

_With Naruto_

Naruto rushed towards Broly and opened a barrage of melee attacks but Broly easily dodged all of them until one point that a fist hit Broly in his face. Broly was send flying and eventually he hit the ground. He quickly got up and a small stream of blood came out of the corner of his mouth. He smirked and licked the blood up with his tongue. Suddenly an angry expression appeared on his face and he screamed while he powered up again.

Naruto saw it and he thought _It's true what Goku said…the longer he fights, the stronger he gets and with this new level it's even worse. I don't think I can fight him without killing him._

Broly was ready with powering up and he rushed towards Naruto. His fist cocked back and he tried to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto leaned backwards and immediately made a backward flip to kick Broly on his chin. Broly's head was pushed back by the force but he went along with the kick so that he made almost a circle and immediately launched an energy blast that divided itself into barrage of green little balls.

Naruto dodged all the balls but suddenly he felt that Broly was behind him. He quickly turned around and he saw that Broly charged a powerful energy attack and just at the moment he turned around Broly fired the attack. Naruto closed his eyes, ready for the end but the attack changed it course because another energy attack was fired at it.

Naruto and Broly looked at the direction where the blast came from and they saw Goku, Vegeta and Vegito. Broly got an enraged look on his face and he said "K…K…Kakarrrroootttt!" Goku looked seriously at Broly and he said "I'm here and I'm ready for you Broly." And when he was finished talking he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Both Vegeta and Vegito transformed as well and they rushed towards Broly. They attacked him but Broly dodged every single attack and at one point his green barrier appeared and it exploded into energy blasts, sending Goku, Vegeta and Vegito away.

As soon as the three Super Saiyans were blown away, Naruto rushed towards Broly, but before he was able to attack, Broly grabbed his head and threw him down together with the rest. Goku got up and he said "He gained a lot of power with his new transformation. I'm sorry Naruto, but I guess we have to go all out to beat him and I don't know if we'll be able to stop him alive…"

Naruto got up as well and he said "Yes…what a shame. He was on the good way and this isn't his fault actually…but let's go." And Naruto, Vegeta and Naruto transformed to the Super Saiyan 4 state, ready to do what needed to be done.

Broly laughed out loud and he charged his Omega blaster, that was powerful enough to destroy this entire planet and even with the charge of the attack, the planet seemed to shake. He stretched out his hand while the Saiyans were ready to charge their energy attack until something unexpected happened.

Kurenai stepped in front of them and she was looking at Broly. Vegeta said "Get out of the way woman! You're right in the path of the attack!" Kurenai didn't respond in any way and she spoke to Broly "So…you want to destroy this planet and your friends? Fine…but you will have to kill me first Broly. This is partly my fault because I tried to save you so I will take my responsibility."

Broly seemed to hesitate and Kurenai said "Come on…do it. This is the time you can define yourself as a freak, like you said before, or as a good man." Broly's attack diminished until it was completely gone and suddenly he began to scream while he was holding his head. His Super Saiyan aura flared up and from one second to the other, his body became smaller and his hair went black. His pupils appeared in his eyes once again and then he fell down with a hard noise.

Kurenai startled and wanted to run towards Broly to see if he is alright, but because of her injuries she fell down unconscious. The four Saiyans were amazed by the scene and Naruto said "Well…I didn't expect that ending." Goku nodded as well and he said "She was able to bring Broly back to his senses…what a surprise."

They all transformed back into their regular state and Vegeta said "Let's take them to the hide-out. By the way…what happened to Pain?" Naruto looked at Vegeta and he said "Broly killed him."

Goku gave Naruto a strange look and he asked "Him? But I thought there were five Pains…" Naruto nodded and he said "When they came here I could feel their energy but there was something weird…it didn't look like the energy didn't come from them. I sensed a bit further and I realized that the five Pains were dead bodies controlled by someone else…perhaps a real rinnegan bearer."

Vegito heard Naruto and he said "Then we will have to find the real Pain." Naruto shook his head and he said "That isn't necessary…Broly discovered the same thing as me because he fired an energy attack somewhere in the nearby forest and as soon as it exploded the remaining Pains fell down…I guess the controller died in the explosion."

Vegeta nodded and he said "Then let's go back. Naruto, you take Broly while Kakarot takes Kurenai." Naruto nodded and soon the entire group appeared in the hide-out. Tsunade rushed in as soon as they arrived and when she saw that both Broly and Kurenai were unconscious she asked "What happened?" Shizune, who immediately saw that Kurenai was injured, ran towards her and started treatment.

Naruto said "Someone from Goku's past appeared…someone named Bojack but he was more powerful than in the past…I guess we have to blame that on Draganth. Eventually Bojack got Broly cornered and he was in trouble but Kurenai came to his aid. Bojack seriously injured her and that triggered Broly's transformation…but he couldn't control it and he went back to his previous state. I don't know how but in the end Kurenai was able to get up and she was able to reach Broly so that he could control himself. The strain of the transformation took its toll on Broly and Kurenai's injuries as well."

Tsunade nodded and she asked "And what about Pain?" Naruto sighed and he said "Broly took care of him…he's dead so the people of Konoha can return to their homes…although I don't know what the damage is…I think Broly's transformation did some damage."

Tsunade nodded understandably and she called an ANBU and she told him "Lead the civilians back to the village…the danger is over…for now." The ANBU nodded and went away to carry out Tsunade's orders. Naruto turned to her and he asked "What do we do now? I mean…Pain is eliminated but this doesn't mean the end of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade seemed to think and she said "Well…since this matter concerns all elemental countries I can consider to attempt a five kage summit." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and he asked "And what is a five kage summit?"

Tsunade smiled and she said "It's a meeting of all five kage's to discuss current problems." Vegeta gave Tsunade a disapproving look and he said "So it's simple politics…you people always seem to talk and while you are busy blabbering about certain issues, the problem is getting bigger and bigger."

He turned around and went away. Goku looked embarrassed and he said "Don't mind Vegeta Tsunade…he hates politics because he finds it a waste of time." Tsunade nodded and she said "Well…I think a five kage summit can work in our favor because we worked together to stop the invasion of the Saiyans…an alliance would increase our chances of stopping Draganth even more."

Naruto understood Tsunade's point of view and he said "Then you should do that Tsunade…but please wait until Bardock, Itachi and Arsa return." Tsunade looked at Naruto and she said "That would be wise…I wonder if Itachi was able to succeed."

When the civilians were back in the village, Naruto saw that the damage was less than expected. Sure, there was some material damage but it wasn't something that couldn't be repaired.

Shortly after the villagers were back in Konoha, Naruto could feel that Bardock, Arsa and Itachi were coming back but he found it strange that Itachi's energy was lower than usual. The group arrived thirty minutes after Naruto felt their energies and Bardock said "Itachi needs a doctor."

Naruto startled and he asked "What happened? Did Sasuke beat Itachi?" Bardock nodded and he said "Yes…he outsmarted Itachi. That Sasuke used a pretty powerful technique, where he harnesses lightning. Itachi was forced to use a powerful technique to neutralize Sasuke's technique but it wore him out and Sasuke took advantage of that and drove his sword into Itachi…he's very lucky that no vital organs were hit."

Naruto heard Bardock's story and he said "But that's strange…ninja naturally know where the vital points are…so making a mistake like that is unlikely." Bardock smiled and responded "That Sasuke was also very low on chakra…perhaps his aim was a little bit off because of his exhaustion."

Naruto slowly nodded and he said "Perhaps…" Bardock suddenly said "And what happened here? I mean…I could feel an extremely powerful powerlevel was here and at first I thought it was Broly but something wasn't right."

Naruto nodded and he said "Broly transformed beyond his legendary Super Saiyan form but he lost control…Kurenai was able to reach Broly and he regained his senses." Bardock nodded "Good to hear that…I think we're going to need that other form of his in the future."

Naruto glared at Bardock and he asked "Did you get a vision or something?" Bardock shook his head and he said "No…it's just a feeling." Naruto looked strangely at Bardock and Bardock tried to explain "Well…it's something that can be called instincts…at some point you get anxious while you have no reason to be…or that you have the feeling that something will happen soon."

Naruto kept on looking strange at Bardock and he said "Perhaps it's something else Bardock…I mean…Killer Bee and I are still safe and Draganth has been quite inactive except for today."

The two Saiyans suddenly heard Vegeta who was saying "He's right Naruto. Bardock and I experienced war before and we've developed instincts that can tell us when something is going to happen." Naruto looked at Vegeta and he asked "What do you think it is?"

Vegeta shrugged and he said "I just explained that Bardock and I feel that something is up…but not what it is. The only advice I can give you is to keep your guard up and expect the unexpected."

_With Draganth, Sasuke and Madara_

Draganth, Sasuke and Madara were sitting outside a cave where the next Akatsuki meeting was being held, but it would take some time before the Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Zetsu and Kisame would return.

Madara was looking at Sasuke all the time after Draganth told him what he had done with Sasuke's eyes. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Madara said "I still can't believe it. I only thought the eyes of blood relatives could unlock the eternal mangekyo sharingan."

Draganth, who was in a bad mood because he had to wait for Zetsu's report, said "Well start believing. I really don't want explain everything again." Madara looked at Draganth but he didn't say anything. It was very clear that Draganth was in a bad mood.

Suddenly the ground started to rise and Zetsu appeared. Draganth glared at Zetsu and he said "It became time…so tell me…did Pain succeed?" Zetsu shook his head and he said "No…he died. And with died I don't simply mean the five dead bodies that represented Pain but Nagato, the real Pain as well. Konan died with him."

Madara startled and Draganth became mad and he asked "Was it Naruto?" Zetsu shook his head again and he said "No…it was someone else…someone called Broly. He first killed someone who came to Pain's aid and after that he killed three Pain's and after that a long ranged attack to kill Nagato and Konan."

Draganth glared at Zetsu again and he said "Give me details." Zetsu nodded and he said "Someone that I didn't know came to Pain's aid and shortly after that Broly appeared. Broly fought our new ally while the nine-tailed jinchuuriki fought against Pain, who was holding his own. That Broly was stronger than our ally but somehow our ally was able to absorb his minions and he took over the fight."

Draganth nodded because after all…he was the one that made that technique accessible for Bojack and he asked "And what happened then?" Zetsu explained "He had Broly in some sort of hold but the kunoichi called Kurenai interfered. Our ally became mad and attacked her. Broly saw it and he somehow transformed. In a rage, he killed our ally and Pain in one go."

Draganth looked mad and he said "Darn to Saiyans! So that means we failed to capture the jinchuuriki. I really hope that Sasuke's team was successful or else this day was an entire waste of our time! At least Sasuke managed to complete his mission successfully."

Suddenly the group heard Kisame's voice and he said "I hate to say this to you people but…Itachi is alive." Draganth jumped up and he said "WHAT!" Kisame smirked and he calmly said "I said that Itachi is still alive. One of his companions must have performed first aid on him and now he is lying in Konoha's hospital."

Draganth turned around and he asked Sasuke "You told me you killed him!" Sasuke looked amazed and he said "I'm sure I did…you can ask Kisame!" Draganth turned to Kisame and Kisame said "The boy is right…I saw Sasuke's sword entering Itachi's body and I was convinced that it was a fatal wound."

Draganth said "Damn…we're on a bad streak." Kisame simply shrugged and he said "And now…I'm going to take my leave. I mean…our leader is dead and the only ones that remain is you, Sasuke and his team, Zetsu and Tobi. I mean…TOBI…no offense Tobi…you bring some positive things in our organization but you're not the fighting type."

Draganth smirked and he said "The leader of the organization hasn't died…or did you really think that Pain was the leader?" Kisame looked strangely at Draganth and Tobi stood up and removed his mask. Kisame looked surprised and he said "Well well…so you're Tobi…Madara Uchiha…if you were pulling the strings all along…well…perhaps I will stay a little bit longer."

Madara nodded and he said "Good." Kisame looked at Madara and he asked "So what now? We didn't get the nine-tailed jinchuuriki and we're not sure that Sasuke's team captured the eight-tails."

Madara chuckled and he said "I have developed a plan in case this would go wrong. We made an openly assault for the first time correct?" Everyone nodded and Madara said "And our organization is considered a threat for all elemental countries…so what do you think what will happen?"

Draganth and Sasuke looked at each other and they shrugged almost at the same time, but Kisame smirked and he said "I think I know where this is going…a five kage summit…am I correct?" Madara chuckled when he nodded but Draganth asked "What's a kage summit?"

Madara looked at Draganth and he said "When some things are happening that affect all elemental countries, a Kage can request a Kage summit. All the five Kage's meet and they discuss the events that took place and what they will do about it."

Draganth's face cleared up and he said "So we're going to attack the five leaders of the elemental countries?" Madara shook his head and he said "No…I have something else in mind…something much bigger."

Sasuke looked at Madara and he said "Just tell us your plan…we don't have all day you know." Madara looked at Sasuke and it looked like he wanted to say something but before he was able to do that, Sasuke's team appeared.

The group looked at them and they saw that they were a mess…especially Jugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke looked annoyed to the three people and he said "From the look of things I would say that you failed."

Jugo nodded and he said "There was someone very strong who guarded our target and we were not match for him." Sasuke looked serious and he said "How did he look like?" Jugo and Suigetsu gave a description and after that they were gone, Zetsu said "That is the one that I saw…but how it that possible?"

Draganth looked at Zetsu and he said "I'm surprised that you have ask that…I mean…you can travel at high speeds and most of us can teleport. Saiyans can fly and especially that Goku and Naruto can travel at high speeds because of a certain technique called Instant Transmission."

Sasuke snorted and he said "Let's drop the conversation…it's no use to debate about things we can't do anything about…so Madara…explain your plan." Madara chuckled and he started to explain his plan to the remains of the Akatsuki…

_The next day in Konoha_

Tsunade was sitting in her office. She was very nervous because yesterday she dispatched Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Vegito, Naruto and Kakashi to several locations to arrange a Kage summit. Naruto would first transport Kakashi before he went to the land of water.

Suddenly a small breeze was felt in the office and Tsunade saw Naruto appear. She asked "And?" Naruto nodded and he said "The land of water agrees that a summit is necessary." Tsunade was pleased and she asked "Did you have any trouble?"

Naruto shrugged and he said "A little bit." Tsunade looked anxiously at Naruto as he explained what happened…

_Flashback_

Naruto appeared on the edge of the village and almost immediately a welcoming committee appeared. Someone in the front, who was wearing an eye patch, asked "Who are you? What is your business in our village?"

Naruto looked at the man and he said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I bring a message for your Mizukage." The man looked questionably at Naruto and he asked "From who?" Naruto answered "From Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha." And he showed him a letter with Tsunade's seal on it.

The man glanced at the letter and he nodded "Alright. Follow me." The man turned around and lead Naruto to the Mizukage's tower. They entered the office and the man said "Lady Mizukage…I bring you a messenger from Konoha."

The Mizukage turned around and she glanced at Naruto. A big smile appeared on her face and she said "Well well…they get cuter every time. You don't look like a messenger to me…more like a ninja."

Naruto smiled and he said "Tsunade wanted me to deliver this message because I have a fast way to travel." The Mizukage nodded and she said "I see…do you know what this is about?"

Naruto nodded and he said "It's about arranging a kage summit or something." Mei's eyes widened a bit and she quickly took the letter out of Naruto's hands and she read the letter. After she was done she said "So…the Akatsuki are showing their true colors."

The man with the eye-patch called Ao, turned to Naruto and he said "We had our own trouble with the Akatsuki before…they are bad for our reputation…"

And while he was speaking, Mei's eyes narrowed a bit and she thought _Reputation_. Ao continued "Some ill thinking people say that the Akatsuki originated from this country…although I don't believe it. Every man and woman are 100% trustworthy here."

Mei's eyes narrowed a bit further and she thought _Woman's reputation…_ Ao asked Naruto "So…are you going back to Konoha immediately or are you spending the night?" Naruto looked at Ao and he said "I'm going back immediately…my wife is waiting." Ao's visible eye widened and he said "YOU'RE MARRIED! Most ninja of your age prefer to be single!"

Mei's eyes narrowed even further and she thought _A woman's single reputation?_ Mei slowly moved towards Ao and with a kind face she said "Shut up…or I'll kill you." Ao's eyes widened and cold sweat appeared on his face. Naruto freaked out as well and he quickly said "Ehm…I must be off…bye!" and he quickly placed his index- and middle finger on his forehead and the next moment he was gone, leaving two surprised people behind…

_End flashback_

Tsunade smiled and she said "Yes…I've heard stories about lady Mizukage…I'm anxious to meet her." Naruto swallowed something away when he thought about different scenarios that could happen when those two women were together.

Suddenly Naruto looked serious and looked to his right and he saw Goku appear. Tsunade looked at Goku and she asked "How did it go?" Goku said "Almost everything is arranged although there is a small problem."

Tsunade looked annoyed at Goku and she asked "A problem?" Goku nodded eagerly and he asked "Did you know what personality the Raikage has?" Tsunade nodded and she said "Yes I do…why?"

Goku looked at Tsunade and he said "Then you shouldn't have send Vegeta there." A small drop of sweat went down Tsunade's face and she said "Don't tell me that…"

Goku nodded and he started to explain…

_Flashback, in the Raikage's office_

Vegeta was just escorted to the office of the Raikage. He looked around and he saw a big desk and three people. The Raikage was sitting on his chair and next to him there was a man that was just a bit smaller but still looked powerful and on the other side there was a woman.

Suddenly Vegeta seemed to forget the Raikage because there was something else that caught his interest….the bosom of the woman was way bigger than nature intended to be!

Vegeta suddenly shook his head and said "I'm here to deliver a letter to the Raikage." The Raikage nodded and he said "Hand it over." Vegeta walked forward and threw the letter on the desk. He turned around to walk back to the place he came from but the smaller man said "Yo bro…look at that man…he has a tail."

The Raikage looked up and he said "A tail? Then you must be one of those Saiyans." Vegeta simply nodded. He didn't like it here and it was starting to affect his mood. The smaller man, Killer Bee, said "Are you just as tough as Broly?"

Vegeta looked very uninterested and he said "Could be." Killer Bee looked at Vegeta and he said "Look bro…he's as small as a fly, just some small fry FOOL." The Raikage grinded his teeth and he said "I told you so many times that you shouldn't judge someone by his appearance. One of these days you will regret that mistake."

**(AN: Epic foreshadowing!)**

Killer Bee said "No bro…I won't bro…what about it small fry…ready for some exercise! YEAH!" Vegeta looked very annoyed and he said "No. I have better things to do than playing with idiots who can only speak in rhyme."

Killer Bee grinded with his teeth. He could take a lot of insults but as soon as someone started about his 'rap' he became furious. Faster than the eye could see, he rushed towards Vegeta. The Raikage screamed to Killer Bee to stop but he didn't hear it. Killer Bee almost reached Vegeta, but Vegeta simply made a slow gesture like a normal person would make to swat away a fly. Killer Bee was hit and he was send through the wall of the office.

Both Samui and the Raikage's eyes bulged out and Vegeta said "I told him that I didn't want to exercise against him. So…are you going to read that letter now?" The Raikage returned to reality and he read the letter. When he was finished he said "It became time that something like this happened. Tell your leader that I'm in."

Vegeta glared at the Raikage and he said "I don't have a leader…but fine. I'll tell Tsunade that you agreed with her proposal." The Raikage said "Fine and tell her that we will talk about Broly's insubordination."

Vegeta gave the Raikage a filthy glare and he said "Broly is part of the Saiyans and he did what was necessary. Don't think I, Broly or other Saiyans won't simply take orders." And Vegeta turned around and left.

After he was gone Samui said "Those Saiyans are a lively bunch." The Raikage nodded "My kind of people…no necessary politics, just brute force to eliminate what's in their way. Samui…retrieve Killer Bee for me. We have business to discuss…him and I."

_End flashback_

Tsunade sighed and he said "Damn that Vegeta…why can't he just keep his hands to himself?" Goku shrugged and he said "You know how Vegeta is. By the way…that old guy where I went to said something about 'guardians' or something?"

Tsunade nodded and she said "Every Kage may bring along 2 guardians." Goku's face cleared up and he asked "So who are you bringing along?" Tsunade glared at the two Saiyans and she said "You two. Vegeta is too impatient…Vegito is almost the same. Broly is still recovering from his ascension and Bardock isn't as strong as the two of you."

Naruto nodded and Goku agreed as well. Naruto said "Do you think someone will attack the five Kage summit?" Tsunade got a serious look in her eyes as she said "It would be a perfect opportunity for the Akatsuki…"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And this is yet another chapter of The Saiyans new adventure. Sorry it took so long but I had a little bit of trouble with Broly's ascension among other things."

**Naruto **"And you had a little bit of trouble with the fight between Sasuke and Itachi."

**Mnarutodbz nodded and Vegeta said **"And you were busy with your personal life."

**Goku said **"And you were busy watching dirty movies…" **Mnarutodbz nodded but suddenly he realized what Goku said and he screamed **"NO YOU DIRTY PERVERT!"

**Goku looks at the computer and he said **"Then what are these titles; Horny house wives, Teen dreams and time s** machine?"

**Mnarutodbz looks at his computer and he runs out of the room screaming **"KAKASHIIIIIII! GET OVER HERE!"

**Goku looks baffled at Mnarutodbz who is leaving the room and he said **"Well…then I will say goodbye to you people. Don't forget to review and we will see you next time…"

**Vegeta **"Don't forget the disclaimer." **Goku looks at Vegeta and he said **"Vegeta…too soon." **Vegeta looks amazed and he said **"Forget what I said…just read the next chapter when it's published…"


	32. Chapter 30: The beginning of the end

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…it has been quite some time since my last update but I've been very busy with my own book. Anyway…let's quickly go over the reviews so that we can start this chapter!"

**Vegeta suddenly walks in and he yells **"WAIT A MINUTE!"

**Mnarutodbz looks surprised at Vegeta and asks **"What is it Vegeta?"

**Vegeta looks over the next chapter and he asks **"Why is this chapter shorter compared to the rest? And why is there a lack of action?"

**Mnarutodbz smiles as he answers **"Well Vegeta…that's because we are closing in to the end and the last two chapters will be longer. This chapter actually is the introduction of the last two chapters."

**Vegeta sighs and he says **"I have to put up with this crap for another two chapters…fine…let's go to the reviews."

**TF Angel **"Nice job Mnaruto love great ending too I hope Itachi is ok what happens now? I also love starts of each chapter there funny lol until next time ja ne-later

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you for the positive review. I try to keep the review chapter light and funny."

**Vegeta glares at Mnarutodbz and he says **"Light and funny my ass! Funny for you and others maybe."

**Mnarutodbz looks at Vegeta and he asks **"Why don't you like it Vegeta?"

**Vegeta gets a list and he says **"The last few 31 chapters I've been mocked, humiliated, pounded, hit by women with frying pans, have been poked in my ass and last but not least…your idiotic nightmare jutsu."

**Mnarutodbz chuckles and he says **"But you're such an easy target that I have no other choice. I mean…Goku looks positive at everything and he barely gets mocked."

**Vegeta thinks back about previous chapters and he says **"You're right…I'm going to try to act like Kakarot this time…where is your refrigerator?"

**Mnarutodbz **"NEXT REVIEW PLEASE!"

**RedRangerBelt **"Is Broly going to be able to control his assention eventally? I love how Kurenai was able to snap Broly out of his evil mind and get him back to normal. Is the Akatsuki going to attack the five kage summit? Why did Sasuke miss when he swore he hit a vital spot? Did Itachi use some sort of Genjutsu on him to make him think he hit a vital spot?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello RRB good to see you again!"

**Vegeta waves and he says **"Good to see you too…how have you been?"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Vegeta and asks **"What are you doing?"

**Vegeta **"I'm acting like Kakarot."

**Mnarutodbz shakes his head and mumbles **"That's just plain creepy." **Mnarutodbz clears his throat and he says **"Well…Broly will master his ascension eventually. The rest of the questions I can't answer because I would be spoiling if I did. Anyway read through this chapter and one of those questions will be answered and the other will be answered in the coming two chapters."

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing **"Due to the fact that I missed a chapter of torturing Veggie-Chan I think I'm going to do it a little different and here's what i mean (shows picture of Vegeta eating Naruto's secret ramen stash) tell Naruto that if he wants payback I have some ideas for him and none of them end up well for Vegeta."

**Naruto looks at the picture and screams **"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!"

**Vegeta looks guilty and he says **"I was hungry and you weren't around and since it looked so tasty…"

**Naruto's anger vein appeared while orange chakra is coming out of his body and he says **"I'll never forgive you for this….KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100!"

**Vegeta laughs and he says **"You can't do a Kamehameha wave times 100…Kakarot can barely do 10 when he is Super Saiyan 4...this must be the most idiotic…." **Suddenly Vegeta is hit by a powerful beam that shoots him from the planet. Mnarutodbz is looking surprised at Naruto who was still panting of rage and exhaustion. Mnarutodbz shakes his head and he says **"That was weird…anyway…Next review."

**Figglewiggle24 **"Awesome job so far. I've read the whole story so far, and it's.. unique to say the least. When you read the reviews, it almost turns into a hectic chat show (especially when Vegeta shows up) and the pairings are excellent.  
Vegito seems slightly underpowered though. I've made some quick calculations and I think that his normal form is slightly stronger than a super saiyan 3, and super Vegito is about the strength of a super saiyan 4, and that's not considering his super saiyan 2 and 3 forms.(If I remember correctly, Goku had super saiyan 3 at the time of fusion.)I suppose his strength may have decreased while looking after Asher (Did I get that right? I kinda missed out the part on where he was named.) Or it could just be me being slightly nerdy, I'm not sure. And a question for Goku: Any names for the kids? I'm not entirely sure what they look like either. If you answer.. You get five double chocolate chip cookies! And since everyone likes to insult Vegeta, I'm gonna join in too.. Vegeta's a pervert! Bye."

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you for the positive review. I always like it when I get one of those. To answer your question: I know Vegito is a bit underpowered…but he is currently weaker than Goku and Vegeta because they became much stronger after Dragonball Z…and I made everyone's powerlevel different because if I didn't the story would go like "Hi…I'm Vegeta…you Draganth? Okay…bye…Boom."."

**Goku looks at Mnarutodbz for his question and Mnarutodbz nods and Goku says **"The names will be answered in the next chapter but Mnarutodbz gave me permission to 'spoil' the names. The name of my daughter will be Sera, after Temari's mother **(don't know if Temari's mother real name came in the series but this one is fictional….) **and the name of my son is my own Saiyan name Kakarot…because Temari likes the name."

**Mnarutodbz **"Let's quickly go to the last review after that spoiler…"

**Youngkong313 **""Yo good job on the story OK but for itachi losing i must punish you I'm sorry...oh who am i kidding this is gonna be funny" Laughs as Kong goes thought hand signs "Summoning Jutsu:Little sister" *POOF* **A little girl around 5 years old with purple hair,black shorts,and "I love Itachi" T-shirt appears and glares daggers at Mnarutodbz as she walks toward him. She stops right in front of you and looks into your eyes and screams "ITACHI HATER!" As she kicks you in your lower region and poofs into smoke.**

**Mnarutodbz lets out a scream like a little girl because of the hit in the…sensitive area and he says **"Darn…there goes my offspring."

**Vegeta returned just in time to see Mnarutodbz in that embarresing situation and laughs his ass off while he was holding a sign **"You go little girl!"

**Kong smiles as he chuckled and then straightens up**"punishment is done now for the questions.

1:Is Broly and Kurenai gonna get together

2:Will broly be able to control his new transformation

and finally

3: what is the Brolys new form gonna be called

Kong out peace from the Apes in the east

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…the first question is obvious. The second question will take some time and it will not happen in this story…but perhaps it will in the sequel. And well…the third question…I think an ascended Legendary Super Saiyan or Legendary Super Saiyan 2."

**Broly **"Why not; Broly's super special transformation only he can do'?"

**Mnarutodbz looks angry and he says **"BROLY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING!"

**Broly looks at Mnarutodbz **"Not to do it."

**Mnarutodbz says **"Do you remember why I said that?"

**Broly thinks hard about it but he can't come up with an answer and Mnarutodbz says **"Because everything you say comes out wrong!"

**Suddenly Kurenai appears in front of Mnarutodbz and she screams **"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!" **And she kicks him in the nuts.**

**Mnarutodbz was holding his jewels as he says **"Dammit not again….you people enjoy the chapter while I will mourn about the offspring that I'll never have…"

**Vegeta suddenly jumps in and says **"The world owes Kurenai big time!"

**-REJECTED-**

**Disclaimer: **Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, db, dbz, dbgt, Devil may cry or any other characters that appear in this FANFICTION

* * *

Itachi was walking in Konoha. He was looking around and he thought _It feels so good to see business going on as usual. If it wasn't for the Saiyans this would all be gone…_

Itachi kept on walking and he saw Bardock leaning against the wall of a store. Itachi looked surprised and he asked "Bardock? What are you doing here?" Bardock looked at Itachi and he said "Waiting until that damn woman is ready with her groceries…I can't understand why she stays that long in that damn store."

Itachi shrugged and he said "Then don't go with her next time." Bardock let out a sigh of annoyance and he said "I wish I could but if I did that she would nag and nag…all day long without interruption…this way I still have some peace…damn what have I sunk compared to the old days."

Itachi smiled and he continued on walking but Bardock said "When does it start?" Itachi turned around and with a surprised tone in his voice he asked "When does what start?" Bardock glared at Itachi and he said "You know what I am talking about…my ears aren't big but they hear just fine…so I'll repeat my question…when does it start?" Itachi looked baffled at Bardock but suddenly he turned serious and he asked "Did you tell the Hokage?"

Bardock shrugged and he said "No…not yet. It's your responsibility to tell her…not mine. I have other problems…women problems to be precise. I don't have time to clean up your mess or deliver your messages." Itachi nodded and he said "I don't know when it will start…I hope to find out soon."

Bardock nodded and he said "Just make sure you make the right decision when the time comes…or else I will take matters into my own hands…understood?" Itachi nodded and he walked away leaving Bardock to his own thoughts…

_In the Hokage tower_

Tsunade was looking at Naruto and Goku and she said "Remember to keep your eyes open and make sure you communicate with the other Kages." Naruto and Goku nodded and Goku asked "Are we going to use instant transmission or do you prefer to make the journey on foot?" Tsunade smiled and she answered "We are going on foot…perhaps we are lucky and we find a trail that leads to the Akatsuki on our way."

Naruto nodded and he said "Good idea Tsunade." Tsunade was dressed in her Hokage robes and when she nodded he said "Just keep your eyes open…sometimes it can occur that these meetings aren't a secret and that some other people are trying to abduct Kage's for ransom or power." Goku shrugged and he said "We'll be fine…for some reason Draganth don't want to attack us head on…perhaps he is waiting until he has the power to go on par with us."

Tsunade sighed and she said "Anyway…I'm just saying to keep an eye open." Goku and Naruto nodded and they went on their way. The trip would take 2 days on foot if they stepped on so Goku made sure that they had enough food with them…in other words…he was carrying a very big backpack.

After a few hours Naruto asked Goku "So…how are you doing with the babies and all?" Goku shrugged and he said "A bit nostalgic…it reminds me a lot like Gohan…only this time two-fold." Tsunade looked at Goku and she asked "Don't you mean Gohan and Goten?" Goku smiled and he shook his head when he said "No…I was dead when Goten was born…he was around 7 when I came back."

Tsunade smiled and she asked "And was he the ladies' man like his is today?" Goku shook his head and he said "No…actually…he was a lot like me. He liked to fight, to eat and he was very happy. I don't know where it went wrong."

Naruto laughed and he said "He inherited your looks…perhaps that triggered it." Goku glared at Naruto and he asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto sighed and he said "Come on…ever since you came to the village you seem to attract women by bulks…did you ever notice their gazes?" Goku seemed very surprised and he said "No…no I haven't."

Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance and he said "You're so clueless. It even annoyed Vegeta so much that he considered to mutilate your face to make it stop." Goku glared at Naruto once again when he said "It isn't my fault…and Vegeta isn't someone to judge! I also saw some women around him one time."

Naruto laughed out loud by Goku's remark but suddenly he became silent and he looked around with a stern look on his face. Tsunade noticed that Goku did the same and she asked "What's the matter?" Naruto answered "We're being watched…I sense four of them…" Goku nodded and he said "Yes…definitely four…three just above average level and 1 just below Kakashi's level."

Tsunade looked around as well and firmly she said "Come out…you've been discovered." Suddenly four shadows came out of the bushes and four men were standing in front of Tsunade, Naruto and Goku. Tsunade looked at the group and she asked "Who are you people and what do you want?"

The leader of the group made a carefree gesture and he said "We're mercenary ninja's and someone wants you to be captured alive…our client is very…convincing." Tsunade glared at the group and she said "Don't you people know that it is a very serious thing to abduct a Hokage…even for mercenary ninja's?"

One of the ninja's shrugged and he said "We're the top of the food chain when it comes to mercenaries…what do you say Jin?" The ninja talked to one of his teammates but the one that was called Jin said "You're way too cocky Aro…I told you that many times." And Jin looked at Tsunade, Goku and Naruto and he said "Keep a good eye on them…I don't trust this mission."

The leader looked at Jin and he asked "What do you mean Jin?" Jin said as he looked at Tsunade "I'm the oldest of the group…I've been in a war and I can distinguish a good fighter from a weak one…" The leader sighed and he said "I know…a Kage is always strong but we'll manage with the four of us." Jin shook his head and he said "I don't mean the Hokage…I mean the other two…my gut is telling me that they are extremely skilled fighters."

The fourth member, apparently one with the biggest mouth, almost screamed out "You've always been a wuss…just let me handle this one boss…I can take all three of them." The leader smiled and he looked back at their targets but he noticed something very strange…it looked like Goku and Naruto were ignoring them while they were whispering to each other.

Naruto whispered to Goku so that the group can't hear them and he said "It seems we are being targeted by whimps…so will you do the honors or should I?" Goku shrugged and he said "I don't really feel like taking them on…it wouldn't prove anything." Naruto looked offended and he said "I don't feel like it too but we have to do it…after all…we're the appointed guards of Tsunade." Goku let out a sigh of annoyance and he said "Shall we do this the old fashioned way then?" Naruto nodded and the four attackers saw that Naruto and Goku went into a position and suddenly they cried out "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" and they both made a fist.

The leader of the group, who couldn't understand what's going on, asked surprised "What the hell are they doing?" The one called Aro said in a cold tone "They are doing 'Rock, paper, scissors'…a game to make a choice to do something." The leader shook his head and he asked "But why now?" Jin showed a soft smile and he said "I know why…they are deciding which one of the two should fight us…it's the only thing I can think of."

The leader got a red head of rage and he cried out "They are making fools out of us!" Suddenly the group heard Naruto laugh as he said "Rock beat scissors Goku…you win…knock yourself out!" Goku growled and he said "Darn my luck…fine…I'll do it."

Goku turned towards the group of mercenaries and he said "I'm giving you one last chance…leave now and no harm will come to you." The group was looking at Goku who was standing in front of them, too stunned to say anything but the next second they started to laugh and Aro said "You want to stop us pipsqueak? I want to see you try."

Suddenly Aro's eyes bulged out while Goku's hard fist drilled in his gut. Goku pulled back his fist and Aro held his stomach and he fell unconscious. The leader of the group looked at Goku with different eyes but on the other hand…he owed it to Aro to avenge him and he screamed "Okay guys…ATTACK!" the three remaining mercenaries ran towards Goku who sighed "Why don't they ever listen?"

The third member of the group reached Goku and he was ready to hit Goku with a powerful punch but it was easily blocked by Goku. The leader of the group did a roundhouse kick on Goku's legs but Goku just jumped to avoid the kick. While in mid-air, Jin jumped up as well and tried to take advantage of the situation but Goku kicked him back to the ground. Goku suddenly disappeared and he appeared behind the third member of the group and he kicked him towards the leader. The two were send flying and they flew against a withered old birch.

All four mercenaries were unconscious and with a big sigh Goku asked "So…what are we going to do with them? Bring them to Konoha for interrogation?" Tsunade shook her head and she said "No. We don't have the time for that. Let's tie them up so that they won't bother us anymore." Both Goku and Naruto nodded and the tied they four mercenaries to an old tree and they continued their journey…

_In Konoha_

Vegeta was taking a stroll in the village. People could clearly see that he was in a bad mood. He would've liked to go with Tsunade where there was a possible chance that something happened. He felt like he was wasting his time in the village and since there wasn't much to do his attitude became worse by the minute.

Vegeta saw Bardock leaning against the wall but he didn't feel like talking to him and he was ready to move past him but Bardock said "Wait a minute Vegeta." Vegeta glared annoyed at Bardock and he asked "I hope you have something important to say because I'm not in a good mood."

Bardock closed his eyes and he said "I wouldn't have stopped you if it wasn't important. Something is going to happen soon." Vegeta looked a bit more interested and he asked "Like what?" Bardock explained what happened at the Uchiha hide-out and Vegeta eventually said "You could be right…but I don't trust this one bit." Bardock shrugged and he said "Only time will tell…let the Uchiha handle it and we will find out eventually."

Vegeta started to send an evil glare towards Bardock and he said "You do know that patience ISN'T one of my virtues right?" Bardock started to chuckle and he said "I know…it's a trait that most Saiyans have. I'm just as anxious as you and I'm ready for a real battle but at this point it's better to let things unfold rather than meddling in someone's affairs…until then…keep this information to yourself."

Vegeta growled and he said "I'm not the talking type…but fine…I will restrain myself for the moment but let's make one thing clear…I will intervene when I think it's necessary…understood?" Bardock nodded and he said "Understood."

_With Naruto, Vegeta and Tsunade_

The group finally arrived at the place where the Kage meeting would commence. They reached the gate and two samurai guards stepped forward and one of them said "Names please." Tsunade stood up and with her hard voice she said "I'm Tsunade, the Hokage from the village Konoha. My two guardians are Goku Son and Naruto Uzumaki."

The samurai nodded and he said "Step inside. Lord Tsuchikage and Lord Kazekage are already inside." Tsunade nodded and she, Naruto and Goku went through the big doors. They went through a big hall with huge pillars until they reached another big door, which was opened by the guards when they arrived. They came into a big meeting room and the three people immediately saw Gaara, Vegeta jr., Kankuro, the Tsuchikage, Goten and Trunks.

When the rest saw them coming in Goten immediately said "Hey dad…good to see you." Goku raised his hand to say hello but before he could say anything the Tsuchikage asked "Dad?" Goten nodded and he said "Yes…that's my dad. He looks young but that's just a façade." The Tsuchikage nodded and he said "I see…" and he turned to Goku and he said "If you are really his father…would you mind to answer one question."

Goku looked at the Tsuchikage and he said "Sure…ask away."  
"Have you ever learned him the concept of discipline?"  
Goku sighed and he said "You're talking about the fact that he is chasing women?"  
The Tsuchikage nodded and Goku said "I've tried…I tried to make him a great fighter…I even forced him to join a martial arts tournament once…I have no idea why he turned out this way."

The Tsuchikage smiled and Gaara suddenly said "How are Temari and the twins doing?"  
Goku turned to Gaara and he said "They're doing fine. We wanted to visit but then this came up." Gaara looked Goku in the eye and he said "I suspect to see all four of you in the village hidden in the sands soon."  
"Fine…but first we will have to wait what happens here."

Goku nodded and then he looked around and he asked "Say Gaara…why did you take Vegeta's descendent with you?" Gaara looked at Vegeta's descendent and he said "It was a good decision. Although your descendent has around the same amount of power, Vegeta's descendant has more concentration and he is more aware of his surroundings."

Almost as if Vegeta jr. heard them, he turned his head towards them and the two stopped talking. Vegeta jr. looked at them for a few seconds before he turned his gaze away from them in a annoyed manner. He didn't only look like Vegeta…in more ways than one he acted like him.

It took more than thirty minutes before the Raikage and the Mizukage arrived. The Raikage had Gohan with him while the Mizukage had Majuub with her. There wasn't enough time for a reunion because the Kage meeting was about to start. The leader of the land of Iron was named Mifune and he said "Let's start with this Kage meeting." And he sat down and the Kages followed his example.

Mifune closed his eyes and after a few seconds he said "Let's start this meeting with the reason why it was arranged. Since this meeting was arranged by lady Hokage she can explain it." Tsunade stood up and she said "Leader of the land of Iron…fellow Kages…I arranged this meeting to discuss a serious threat…"

Tsunade was interrupted by the Tsuchikage who said "The threat in the form of Akatsuki…am I correct lady Hokage?" Tsunade glared at the Tsuchikage and she said "Among other things. The main threat is coming from someone who is working with the Akatsuki. As some people might know; the Akatsuki is a group of S-ranked criminals which main goal is to gather the tailed beasts."

The Raikage growled and he said "Yes we know. Those bastards killed Yugito and they tried to take my brother…only what is the name of that 'main threat' of yours?" Tsunade got a stern look on her face when she said "The one working with the Akatsuki is also someone you are familiar with…although only by name. His name is Draganth."

The other Kages looked at each other and Gaara said "The one who created the portals…but why is he working with the Akatsuki?" The Tsuchikage answered in Tsunade place "That's obvious…they must have a similar interest…I suggest that the shared interest is extracting the tailed beasts."

Tsunade nodded and she said "Indeed. We do not exactly know why the Akatsuki are gathering them but we know why Draganth is doing it…to merge with the beasts to become some sort of ultimate being which name is the Archfiend." The Tsuchikage stood up and he said "That's impossible…a jinchuuriki has trouble to control one tailed beast…so why does he think that he can control all nine of them at once!"

Tsunade wanted to answer but suddenly everyone in the room heard someone clapping. They turned their heads towards them and they saw Draganth. Before anyone could react he said "That question is easy…I can control them because the tailed beasts and I are made from the same energy…or rather…we have the same energy within us."

Draganth looked around and he saw that several people were ready to attack and with a faint smile on his face he said "Don't bother to attack me…this is just a simple projection of me. Do you people really think that I am stupid enough to break into this meeting with so much protection?"

Mifune, who stood up as well, glared at Draganth and he said "What do you want? What are you doing here?" Draganth, who looked quite relaxed until now, suddenly turned serious and he said "You people already know what I want…as for the reason why I am here is to tell you people…" and while he was talking he started to look at every Kage and he said "that you should hand over the last remaining jinchuuriki. The Akatsuki and I will get them eventually…even if we have to do it by force…but it would go a lot smoother if you just give them to us."

The Raikage's face turned red and he screamed "AND WHAT IF WE REFUSE!" Draganth looked at the Raikage and he said "In that case we declare war. We will turn every village upside down, kill every man, woman and child until we have the two remaining jinchuuriki in our possession."

The Tsuchikage showed a demeaning smirk and he said "You and what army? I heard most members of the Akatsuki are dead and you only work with them so why do you think you can start a war with us." Draganth started to smirk evilly when he said "I never make empty threats you old fool. You people will find out what the true horror of war is when you decline my offer…so…what's your answer?"

Naruto stepped forward and he said "Do you think that you impress anyone with making threats of war by the means of a pathetic projection of yourself?" Draganth looked at Naruto and he said "Well, well…if it isn't the Saiyan demon vessel. I have the power to back my threats up. You and that other jinchuuriki can surrender now…it would save a lot of lives and I would hate to see lives wasted by the means of war."

Naruto started to grind his teeth and he said "Now you are fooling yourself…you would love to see a lot of people die in mere seconds." Draganth shook his head and he said "You underestimate me Saiyan…it's a lot more fun to do it myself…to feel the life drain away by strangling someone…to hear someone's last breath with your sword in his heart…to hear the wonderful scream of someone who has been set on fire by your own hand."

The Kages heard this strange conversation and they felt uncomfortable. This guy wasn't just following his own path…this guy was simply pure evil. They could feel his very essence and they could only describe it as; cold, dark…an empty void that was only filled with malice and hate. He didn't just want to kill everyone…he wanted everyone to suffer as long as their bodies could take it.

At this point they all felt the same and for the first time in a long time they agreed with each other. The Kages looked at each other and they nodded. Tsunade stepped forward and she said "You want our jinchuuriki? You want our people to suffer? You won't have it. We will stop you with every means necessary. You might be powerful…you might even have a massive army behind you…but we will never stand down and say surrender…we will fight to the end as one country, as one world, as one being."

Draganth looked surprised at Tsunade as she continued "You don't scare us Draganth and no amount of portals you create or no amount of demons you send at us, could chance that. Tell that to your partners in crime." Draganth looked hateful towards the Kages and he said "Is that your final answer?" The Raikage spat on the ground and he said "We would rather be dead heroes than living cowards who live every day in fear."

Draganth growled and he said "Fine…have it your way then! You will all die a painful death!" and with that the projection disappeared. Everyone in the room relaxed and Mifune said "Well…that Draganth made this meeting a lot easier." Tsunade nodded and she said "Yes…the reason why I arranged this meeting was to suggest an alliance."

The Tsuchikage nodded and he said "If he didn't appear we would have been in a debate about responsibilities, Shinobi deployment and other things that normally divide our countries." Gaara looked at the Tsuchikage and in his own stoic manner he said "But now we all know what we are facing. You felt his presence just as much as we did. This isn't just a simple criminal that could be brought down by one country…his presence felt like pure, savage evil."

The Raikage had trouble to control himself and his fist slammed on the table as he cried out "We are talking too much while we should act! This meeting should have taken place when the portals appeared for the first time and the jinchuuriki started to disappear!" The Mizukage nodded and she said "For once I agree with lord Raikage. We shouldn't talk about the past but rather what we are going to do now."

Tsunade looked at every single Kage as she said "First of all I want to get this straight…does every leader accept an alliance between our countries…let's start with lord Tsuchikage."  
"I agree."  
"Lady Mizukage?"  
"I accept."  
"Lord Raikage?"  
"Yes."  
"Lord Kazekage?"  
"I agree."

Mifune stood up and he said "Everyone agreed. I agree as well and I will back you up with our samurai. We only need to decide who is going to lead the allied forces." The Kages looked at each other and Mifune continued "I would like to bring forth two candidates…lord Raikage and lady Hokage. Lord Raikage has his brother, who is one of the two remaining jinchuuriki, and therefore he is a point of interest. Lady Hokage also has a jinchuuriki."

Tsunade stood up and she said with a stern look on her face "Lord Mifune…I would like to lead the allied forces." The Raikage glared at Tsunade and he said "Why you?" Tsunade looked at the Raikage and she said "I'm not questioning your leading capabilities or the quality of your shinobi but I have my reasons."

The Tsuchikage looked at Tsunade and he asked "Care to explain those reasons?" Tsunade nodded and she said "First of all…we have someone in the village who was part of the Akatsuki and who knows the capabilities of the leader." The Mizukage looked up and she said "I thought the leader of the Akatsuki was dead…Pain was it not?" Tsunade smiled and she said "Pain never was the leader of the Akatsuki…or rather…not the Akatsuki we are talking about. The leader of the Akatsuki was one of the founders of Konoha…Madara Uchiha."

Everyone who didn't know this piece of information cramped up but the Tsuchikage said "Madara Uchiha? I already though that it was too easy to eliminate the leader of the Akatsuki but I never suspected that a dead man would lead them." Tsunade looked at the Tsuchikage and she said "He's not as dead as you think. He's very much alive." The Mizukage joined the conversation and she said "But IF Madara is the leader…shouldn't he be an old man now?"

Tsunade seemed to think and she said "Yes…but Itachi told us that he didn't look old at all. Of course he couldn't see his face because Madara was wearing a mask all the time but…" The Raikage interrupted Tsunade and he said "A mask? An orange, swirly shaped mask with one eyehole in it?" Tsunade nodded and the Raikage said "My scouts reported to see a man like that one month before Yugito was captured by the Akatsuki."

Gaara leaned forward and he said "Although this is very interesting…we have other things to talk about instead of discussing if Madara Uchiha could be alive and be the leader of the Akatsuki. On one side we have Draganth who has his own agenda and on the other side we have the Akatsuki with Madara Uchiha as their leader…but the question is…what could both of them do to ignite a war?"

Tsunade seemed to think and she said "I don't know. We do know that Draganth is able to create portals and summon demons…but not entire armies and most demons that go through that portal aren't strong enough to threaten us." Every Kage agreed with Tsunade and the Tsuchikage said "What about Madara? He was a skilled shinobi and his name is legend…perhaps he found a way to gather an army in the time he was hiding."

Gaara shook his head and he said "I think not enough to start a war against all the elemental countries." The Raikage shrugged and he said "Then we have to prepare for everything…but to go back to the topic…what other reasons do you have to lead the shinobi alliance Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled and she said "Well…we have Madara's records and someone who worked with him so we know most of his capabilities. We also have a lot of experience with Draganth…even two who know him on a personal level and…we have the Saiyans."

Mifune looked up and he asked "What are Saiyans?" Tsunade smiled and she said "You wouldn't know them lord Mifune…but the other Kage do." The other Kages nodded and the Raikage said "A lively bunch that could prove quite useful during a war…but would they take orders? I doubt it."

Goku stepped forward and he said "I'm a Saiyan as well…so what do you mean with that?" The Raikage looked at Goku and he said "I met two Saiyans…one was named Broly and the other one was named Vegeta and…" Goku interrupted the Raikage and he said "Say no more…you met the two Saiyans with the most attitude…but I think they would love to fight in the war."

Mifune looked at Goku and he asked "Why?" Goku looked at Mifune and he said "It's in our blood. We love a good fight and when we are standing in front of a powerful adversary or an entire army, our blood starts to boil." Mifune nodded and he asked in general "So…the only way to settle this is voting. We start with Tsunade…what do you say lord Kazekage?"

Gaara looked at Mifune and he said "I met the Saiyans as well and I trust them. I say yes for lady Hokage."

Mifune nodded and he asked "You lady Mizukage?"

"I vote for lady Hokage as well. She had good arguments and she has the most information about our enemies."

"Lord Tsuchikage?"

"I vote for lord Raikage. He has the most experience as a leader."

Mifune looked at the group and he said "It's 2 votes for lady Hokage and 1 vote for lord Raikage…so the decision rests on my vote. I vote for…" and as Mifune looked around he said "lady Hokage. She made some good arguments. She has crucial information about the enemies. She also has two sharingan warriors in her village, who know the strengths and weaknesses of the sharingan; Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. I heard the Akatsuki also has Sasuke Uchiha on their side so we need their knowledge."

Every Kage nodded and the Raikage growled "I agree…but as soon as I notice that things aren't going the way they're supposed to go I'll step in…understood?" Tsunade nodded and she said "I won't dishonor your trust."

Mifune stood up and he said "Then this meeting is over…go back to your countries and secure the approval of your feudal lords." Everyone stood up and after a brief farewell they wanted to go their own way but they were stopped by a messenger who went to Mifune.

The Kages noticed that the messenger was very upset and they decided to wait so that they could hear what he wanted to say. The messenger reached Mifune and he said "Lord Mifune…it's terrible!" Mifune looked at the messenger and he asked "What's terrible?" The messenger panted of exhaustion and shock as he said "The village…it's gone!"

Mifune startled and he almost screamed "What do you mean by gone!" The messenger was still in shock and he said "I…I was hunting in the nearby forest…for some fur to make warm clothes and when I came back the entire village was burning."

The Raikage stepped forward and he said "That's the first act of war…" Mifune didn't seem to hear it and he said "Did you see any survivors?" The messenger shook his head and he said "As soon as I saw that the entire village was burning I went straight to you lord Mifune."

Goku closed his eyes and after a minute he opened them and he said "I sense a few low powerlevels…I think they're wounded. Shall Naruto and I collect them?" This question was asked at Tsunade and Mifune and Tsunade said "If lord Mifune agrees…" Mifune nodded and he said "You people go ahead…I'll send a medic team to bring in the bodies as soon as possible."

Naruto shook his head and he said "No…you make sure that you have an infirmary with medics and we will bring in the bodies." And he looked at Goku, who nodded, and they both put their index- and middle fingers on their forehead and they disappeared…

_With Draganth_

Draganth teleported to the lake near the Akatsuki hideout. He was in a bad mood because the Kages didn't want to fulfill his wishes although he could relieve himself at the village he destroyed.

When he appeared he suddenly heard a strange voice that said "You're a hard man to find." Draganth turned around and he saw man. He couldn't see a face because he was wearing a black robe and the hood covered his face. Draganth growled and he said "I prefer it that way."

The man raised his head a little bit and Draganth saw a yellow eye and the man said "I've been looking for you and the Akatsuki for quite some time now." Draganth wasn't in the mood to solve riddles and he launched a red fireball towards the man. The fireball connected and the person went up in flames.

Draganth was suspiciously looking around because he thought it went too easy and the man didn't scream. Suddenly four big snakes appeared around him and he heard the man say "Unlike Orochimaru you didn't catch me off-guard." Draganth gave the man a quick glance and he said "So…the pupil is trying to do what the master couldn't…"

The man removed his hood and Draganth could clearly see Kabuto although he had changed quite a bit. Unlike before his face was covered with white scales and he had the same eyes as Orochimaru. Kabuto looked seriously at Draganth and he said "No…actually I came here to offer my services to the Akatsuki but before I could announce my purposes you attacked me."

The snakes disappeared and Draganth said "If you want to form an alliance with the Akatsuki you should talk to Madara…not me." Kabuto smirked and he said "Lead the way…" Draganth smirked evilly as well and he said "I would but I have an annoying habit…I never turn my back to a snake."

Kabuto shrugged and he said "Then I lead the way…I don't mind." And he went towards the Akatsuki hideout, followed by Draganth. When they reached the hideout Madara saw Kabuto and he said to Draganth "You know that pets aren't allowed." Draganth smirked and he said "This one followed me home and he wanted to talk to you." Madara turned to Kabuto and he said "You have one minute."

Kabuto looked at Madara and he said "I've come here to offer my services." Madara immediately said "Why? I thought you shared you hatred for the Akatsuki with Orochimaru." Kabuto shrugged and he said "Although Orochimaru was great in his own way…he failed to see the benefits with collaborating with the Akatsuki…unlike me."

Madara waited with his reply, as if he was thinking the offer over, and he asked "And what do you expect to gain with collaborating with us?" Kabuto smirked and he said "I have my reasons and I won't describe them now." Madara looked suspiciously at Kabuto and he asked "And what can you do for the Akatsuki?"

Kabuto made a few handsigns that Madara immediately recognized as the impure resurrection and a bunch of coffins appeared from the ground and when they opened he could see Pain, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori. Madara looked at it and he said "The impure resurrection jutsu…impressive…but I'm not convinced yet." Kabuto smirked and he performed another hand sign and suddenly an extra coffin appeared and it opened. Madara's visible eye widened and he said "Where did you…"

Kabuto smirked and he finished Madara's sentence "Get the materials to resurrect this individual? That's my secret. So…what's your answer?" Madara growled and he said "Fine…I accept your offer." And suddenly Madara turned towards Draganth and he asked "So…how did things go in the land of Iron?"

Draganth growled and he said "Those stubborn Kage's didn't accept our deal so now they formed an alliance to stop us." Madara nodded and he said "I thought as much…were you seen in the village?" Draganth shrugged and he said "I don't know…and if someone did it wouldn't matter. The village is gone."

Madara looked a little bit surprised at Draganth and he asked "Gone? You destroyed it?" Draganth nodded and he said "I was extremely annoyed…now if you don't mind…I have some things to do." And Draganth suddenly disappeared.

_With Goku and Naruto_

When Goku and Naruto arrived they could only see the debris that was once a village. Goku looked around and he said "This is terrible…they didn't stand a chance." Naruto nodded and he said "And as long as Draganth is alive these things will occur more often." Goku nodded and he said "Let's finish this thing as soon as we can so that we can return to Konoha quickly and prepare for the coming war."

Naruto nodded and they walked into the destroyed village. They both closed their eyes and Naruto said "Goku…you take the left side and I will take the right." Goku nodded and he started to walk but Naruto said "Goku…your other left…" Goku looked at Naruto and he said "Sorry…my mistake." And he went to the right.

It took around 10 minutes before they found and brought the survivors to the infirmary. There were around 12 survivors while the village had 60 inhabitants. Tsunade growled and she said "Don't worry Mifune…we'll get Draganth back for this." Mifune looked at Tsunade and he said "Thank you for the offer but don't forget that we are fighting him to protect our people…not for revenge."

Since there was nothing more that the visitors could do, they decided to return to their respected villages and prepare for the coming war…

_With Naruto, Goku and Tsunade_

When they said their goodbye's, Naruto, Tsunade and Goku went on their way home and Goku proposed "Hey guys…shall we use instant transmission to return to Konoha? That way we can spread the news quickly." Tsunade seemed to think about Goku's suggestion and eventually she said "Alright…use your technique to bring us to my office."

Goku nodded and he placed his arm on Tsunade's shoulder and he said "Here we go…" and Naruto, Goku and Tsunade disappeared from the land of Iron and a single second later they appeared in Tsunade's office.

Goku got his hand of Tsunade's shoulder and suddenly he noticed something strange. Tsunade had an expressionless look on her face and her eyes looked at a point in the distance. Goku looked worried and he asked "Are you alright Tsunade?"

Tsunade suddenly blinked with her eyes and immediately she pushed Goku away while she screamed "MOVE." She ran to the room next to her office and seconds later Goku and Naruto heard disgusting noises coming from the room.

After one minute Tsunade left her personal restroom and she mumbled "Never ever again…I would rather die than travelling with the instant transmission technique." suddenly she shook her head and she said "Let's get started…Naruto and Goku…you people gather the rest of the Saiyans and bring them to the roof while I gather some of the best jonin this village has."

Goku and Naruto nodded and they went on their way. While they were running through Konoha, Naruto said "I'll tell the news to Broly and Vegeta. You gather Bardock and Vegito." Goku nodded and they both went their separate ways.

_With Naruto_

Naruto first went to Vegeta. He was easy to locate because he was at his house. Naruto knocked on Vegeta's door and when Vegeta opened the door Vegeta said "Naruto? What do you want?" Naruto looked seriously at Vegeta and he said "Tsunade wants every Saiyan on the roof of the Hokage tower."

Vegeta gave Naruto a strange look and he said "What's going on?" Naruto shook his head and he said "I can't tell you that…that's for Tsunade to tell you, so let's gather Broly and we can get on our way." Vegeta sighed but he agreed and soon the two of them were running towards Broly's house.

Naruto let out a sigh of relieve when Broly opened the door and Broly said "Naruto…Vegeta. What is it? I'm busy." Naruto told Broly the same thing he told Vegeta and the three Saiyans left to the Hokage tower.

When they arrived they noticed that Goku was already there with Bardock and Vegito. Tsunade eventually joined them and she was followed by Kakashi, Itachi, Dante, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Arsa, Asteron and Namia. They all stood in front of Tsunade and she could clearly see that some of the jonin had a concerned look on their faces. She cleared her throat and she said "I brought you here today because I have something very important to announce."

She stopped for a moment and then she said "I just came back from the Kage meeting but before we could really discuss the threats of Draganth and the Akatsuki…Draganth appeared." Some of the jonin and even the Saiyans started to whisper to each other."

Suddenly Vegeta asked "What did he want?" The rest became quiet and they waited for Tsunade answer. She looked around and she said "He wanted Naruto and the Raikage's little brother…the eight-tailed jinchuuriki or else he would declare war on us…and he did."

The jonin were stunned to say the least but Vegeta suddenly began to laugh and he said "_HE_ declared war on us! He and what army?" Tsunade shook her head and she said "We don't know but we decided to fight Draganth and the Akatsuki as an allied force."

Vegeta crossed his arms and he said "It's ridiculous. We Saiyans could take care of that." Tsunade glared at Vegeta and she said "Although I appreciate your offer…I don't think that Draganth would wage war with us if he didn't have a plan." Asteron nodded and he said "Tsunade is right Vegeta. Draganth is very smart. But I wonder what he is up to."

Arsa closed his eyes and he said "Let me guess…the war will start fifteen days from now…am I right?" Everyone looked at Arsa and Tsunade said "We don't know when it starts…he didn't say." Arsa smirked and he said "Then note the date on your calendar…I'm positive that Draganth will attack on that day."

Goku glared at Arsa and he asked "And why is that?" Arsa pointed toward the sky as he answered "This universe is known for a comet. It isn't very big but it's known for its red color." Asteron's eyes widened and he said "The crimson comet!"

Arsa nodded while everyone looked strange at Asteron. Vegeta said "What's so special about that floating space trash?" Arsa looked at Vegeta as he answered "That _SPACE TRASH_ as you call it has the power to increase demonic energy 12 times their normal power...that's why."

Everyone was stunned and soon everyone was talking at the same time. It was complete chaos. Some were talking about the catastrophe that the crimson comet could cause while others were talking about what Draganth could do with that power.

Suddenly Vegeta started to scream over the rest "STOP YOUR USELESS BABBELING!" Everyone stopped talking and Vegeta said "Finally…you people should really learn to control yourselves. Although the crimson comet can be a threat…but we know of its existence and we can act accordingly. All we need is a battle plan."

Everyone looked at each other as Vegeta continued "I know the strong and weak points of every Saiyan so if I sit around the table of someone who knows the strong and weak points of the ninja's and who has tactical insight, we can come up with a battle plan with minimal casualties."

Some of the ninja nodded and Tsunade said "That's a splendid idea…but who should I pick?" Shikaku Nara stepped forward and he said "If I may lady Hokage, I would recommend my son Shikamaru." Tsunade looked at Shikaku and she said "I considered you first Shikaku."

Shikaku sighed and he said "I'm honored but when it comes to tactics my son is just a bit more unorthodox than me and that might be just what we need." Tsunade nodded and she said "After this meeting is done, Vegeta and Shikamaru stay here to plan a strategy together with me." Tsunade turned to Goku and she said "Goku…I want you and Vegito to keep travelling between countries and talk to your friends and family who are there. That way we can tune in to their strategy."

Goku nodded and Tsunade turned to Naruto and she said "I also have something planned for you Naruto." Naruto stood straight and he asked "What is it?" Tsunade sighed and she said "I want you…to be as far away from the battle zone as possible together with that other jinchuuriki."

Naruto blinked and surprised he asked "W-why?" Tsunade glared at Naruto and she said "Because Draganth and the Akatsuki want you and the Raikage's brother. This entire war was planned to get both of you and we can't let that happen."

Before Naruto could oppose to the plan Vegeta said "She's right Naruto. Although your powerlevel is higher than most, we can't take any chances. We have more than enough power to eradicate Draganth and the Akatsuki without you." Naruto seemed to struggle but eventually he said "Fine…what a damn bummer."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and she said "It's for the best…and by the way…Lord Raikage's brother is safer with you than anyone else." Naruto looked suspiciously at Tsunade and then he said "So you want me to babysit him…is that it?"

Tsunade was waving with her arms while she said "No no no…it's just a sign of my confidence in your abilities to protect him if something goes wrong."

Naruto sighed and he said "I'm out of here…tell me when I have to go…until then…see ya." And Naruto used instant transmission to get from the roof. The rest of the group left as well except for Vegeta, Shikamaru and Tsunade. They went inside the Hokage tower into a room with a big table in the middle.

The three of them sat down and Tsunade asked "Alright…we're here to discuss a strategy. Shikamaru…what do you propose?" Shikamaru leaned forward and he said "Well…according to the recent messages we received, most Akatsuki hideouts are in the center of the elemental countries….so I would concentrate my forces on that point…do you agree Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded, like he was bored out of his mind, and he softly said "I agree." Shikamaru continued "Now I suppose that we have a wide scout network to estimate the enemy's numbers. After we know the numbers we bring in the ninja that participated in the war against the Saiyans since they know much about other ninja's abilities. After that we bring in the Saiyans while medical ninja take care of the wounded ninja's."

Vegeta growled and he said "That's an idiotic complex plan to execute. I have something much simpler and effective planned." Shikamaru stretched his body and he said "Fine…let me hear your plan."

Vegeta stood up and he said "Bring in the Saiyans first. We have the power and the ability to eliminate a lot of people at once. After that you bring the ninja's from the Saiyan war, Arsa, Asteron, Namia and Dante to clean up after us. Then you bring in teams with regular Jonin mixed with medical jonin in the field."

Tsunade nodded and Shikamaru said "That's better than my plan…but what about the villages?" Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and she said "What about the villages?" Shikamaru answered "Well…we can't leave them unattended. If the enemy gets hold of our villages we will lose our food supply among other things."

Vegeta nodded and he said "He's right…do we or other countries have ninja with the ability to create shields and barriers?" Tsunade nodded and she said "Yes…around 12 of them." Vegeta nodded and he said "Make six teams consisting of 5 people to defend the village, 2 who can create shields, 1 medical ninja and 2 high level jonin. They can place detection barriers around the village, booby-trap key positions and defend primary targets."

Tsunade nodded and she said "Well…we still have one thing to discuss…who will act as leaders through this war…first Vegeta with the people he knows." Vegeta seemed to think and he said "I will act as all-round leader for the Saiyans. If I am unreachable, Kakarot will fill in that position. For the group that comes in after us, Asteron will be the leader, assisted by Arsa since they know the most about Draganth and any forces he can summon."

Tsunade nodded and she said "I agree with that. I will act as the leader of the medical ninja team." Shikamaru looked surprised and he asked "Are you going to fight as well? I thought the Hokage don't fight in wars." Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and she said "This is different…this isn't against another nation but against a mutual enemy." Vegeta looked at Tsunade and he said "You shouldn't. If you fall it will affect the morale of the ninja. You should take the role of a general; away from the battlefield, giving directions."

Tsunade looked annoyed at Vegeta and she said "Perhaps you're right but…who is good enough to lead the medical division?" Shikamaru looked up and he said "What about Sakura…she knows a lot about medical ninjutsu after all."

Vegeta nodded and he said "I agree with ponytail over here." Tsunade growled again but she eventually gave in and she said "Now for the leader for the fighting ninja's." Shikamaru looked at Vegeta when he said "That shouldn't be too difficult. The most experienced jonin. The leader is Kakashi Hatake, assisted by Kurenai, Anko and Gai."

Tsunade nodded and she got a huge piece of paper to write on and the three people discussed what should be done.

_With Naruto and Goku_

Goku and Naruto appeared in the Kazekage's tower. Tsunade instructed Goku to see over the progress there. Eventually he found Gaara in the conference room. When he saw Goku and Naruto, Gaara asked "What are you two doing here?"

Goku looked seriously at Gaara and he said "Tsunade asked me to see how you people are holding up." Gaara looked at the ceiling and he said "We don't have as much ninja as Konoha and most of our forces are young. But they're eager and loyal."

Goku nodded and he asked "What about supplies?" Gaara looked Goku straight in the face and he answered "We have enough to last a few days. Are you going to ask the other villages as well?" Goku nodded and he said "Yes…what about our companions?" Gaara smiled and he said "They're eager as well…they resemble you at that point."

Goku smiled as well and he said "Good…we're going to need that." Gaara looked seriously at Goku and he said "This is going to be an all-out war. Many people are going to die. You make sure that my sister and your children are safe."

Goku nodded and he said "Don't worry…I'll make sure of it. I must go to the other villages." Goku turned around to leave but suddenly he remembered something and he said "Oh yeah…I almost forgot…according to Arsa the war will start fifteen days from now. At that time a comet is coming near this planet called the Crimson Comet, which will multiply demonic powers."

Gaara glared at Goku and he said "That's very disturbing and important news." Goku smiled and he said "I never was good at remembering things but don't worry…Vegeta and Shikamaru are forming a proper battle strategy as we speak."

Gaara nodded and he said "Good to hear. Let me know how things turn out."

_10 days later_

The kage's, the Saiyans and everyone important were in the big room that was in the tower in the forest of death. They were discussing the battle strategies and they were tuning in together. The other people were discussing together how their special abilities would be used for the best.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking when the room got a bit darker and red smoke appeared on the statue. Draganth appeared and he said "Well well well…look at that. It looks like I barged in at a war meeting."

The Raikage growled and he said "What are you doing here wretched lowlife!" Draganth made a relaxed gesture and he said "No need for that barbaric talk. We can speak as civilized men." Mein joined in on the conversation and she said "Just as civilized as you when you destroyed that village with all those innocent people in it?"

Draganth smirked and he said "No one is truly innocent. But let's cut to the chase. I'm willing to give you one more chance to turn in the last two jinchuuriki. If you do that you will save hundreds of lives and a lot of pain."

Tsunade smirked and she said "Like I said before; we won't do that. And before you get all high and mighty; we know about the existence of the Crimson Comet and we already made a strategy to counter that!"

It seemed like Draganth startled a bit but he immediately recovered and he said "Well…the element of surprise is gone but that doesn't matter. So you people remain to be stubborn. Then suit it yourself. My forces and I will attack five days from now. Come to the scarred plains in the land of rain and we will settle this once and for all."

The red smoke appeared again and Draganth was gone. The Tsuchikage said "He surely is confident in his abilities, I can't deny that." Gaara looked at the Tsuchikage and he said "Perhaps he is a bit TOO confident."

The Raikage growled at both of them and he said "You people talk too much about what could be. Perhaps he has a massive army….so have we! We will crush him and anyone who collaborates with him!"

Tsunade smiled and she said "Now you're talking! So all of we know what the battle plan is?" Everyone nodded and Tsunade said "Then we will see you five days from now on the scarred plains!"

_Five days later_

The massive force of the combined elemental countries stood on the scarred plains. The area was covered in the moonlight and a soft, red glow that came from the Crimson Comet that was close enough so that the people could see it with the naked eye. All Saiyans and their friend were standing in front, with Vegeta and Goku a little bit before the rest. Vegeta looked at the deserted, barren wasteland in front of him and he said "I hope he didn't get cold feet or else this was just a waste of time." Goku looked seriously around and he said "He'll come…there is too much at stake for him as well."

Suddenly it looked like the ground started to rise and a lot of demons appeared together with hundreds of Zetsu's and some other people which the Saiyans couldn't recognize because it was so dark.

Soon the entire area was filled with growling, screeching and howling noises. Vegeta seemed to concentrate and he said "I can't sense Draganth among the demons…can you Kakarot?" Goku shook his head and he said "Me neither…I wonder what he is doing." Vegeta nodded and he said "Me too."

Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard and the people could feel some raindrops that fell on their heads. Vegeta looked annoyed and he said "Oh great." And just when he said that it seemed like heaven opened itself to pour human, Saiyan and demon alike in cool rain.

While they were looking at the demons, Goku said "Vegeta…how many Saiyans does it take…" Vegeta interrupted Goku "Do you want me to blast you Kakarot?" Goku smiled and he said "No really…you will like this one."

Vegeta let out a deep sigh and he said "Go on…" Goku looked relieved and he said "How many Saiyans does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Vegeta looked extremely annoyed and he asked "How many?" Goku kept on smiling and he said "I don't know, but it only takes a few to win this war."

Vegeta's face blanked out and he said "That's terrible…even for you." Goku wanted to reply but suddenly red smoke came out of the ground in front of the demon horde and Draganth appeared. As if he was listening in he said "I have to agree with Vegeta on that one."

Vegeta smirked and he said "Finally…I was afraid you got cold feet. Now I have a joke for you." Draganth looked bored at Vegeta and he asked "What?" Vegeta kept on smirking and he said "Knock knock…"

Now it was Draganth's face that blanked out and he said "A knock-knock joke? Are you serious?" Vegeta's smirk intensified and he said "No…you really going to love this one…I'll repeat it. Knock knock."

Draganth sighed and he asked "Who's there?" Vegeta answered "Time…" Draganth looked puzzled at Vegeta and he asked "Time who?" Vegeta cramped up a bit and he said "Time for you to say goodbye!"

And Vegeta quickly stretched out his arm and a huge energy ball left his hand. Draganth saw the ball rushing at him and he quickly summoned his energy shield. A huge explosion occurred that took the lives of many demons while Draganth remained untouched.

As if Vegeta's attack was the sign, all the Saiyans flew forward towards the enemy, followed by their companions. The war for the elemental countries had begun…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…this chapter was a bit shorter than usual but the last two chapters will be longer…I promise."

**Vegeta **"Dammit…I want to know how this ends!"

**Goku **"I already know."

**Vegeta **"WHAT!"

**Itachi **"I already know as well…didn't your receive the memo?"

**Vegeta looked annoyed when he asked **"What **** memo!"

**Naruto **"The memo that explains the end to us…it should be in your email."

**Vegeta **"Goddammit! You people know that I hardly check my email!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyway…keep the reviews coming and I'll see you next time.


End file.
